To Be A Hero
by redangel2463
Summary: As the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, Karin's power and potential could only be proven in her superhero persona, Moriko. Follow Karin, as she enters the beginning of the Young Justice series. And brings what only a part yōkai blooded girl can do. Parings: Kagome/Martian Manhunter, Superboy/OC, Aqualad/OC, and eventually Miss Martian/OC.
1. Stowaway

To Be a Hero

**AN: I asked if you wanted it and you said yes. So, secretsrsafehir, ADL1, sverhei, Applejax XD, Guest, BatmanFanatic123 your wish has finally been granted. I can't tell you all how excited I am to finally put this fic out. Even if it ends up bombing and no one likes it, I'm glad I wrote this. **

**Things to Know: **

**The story line will follow the Young Justice Cartoon of 2010.**

**The Final Act of Inuyasha did happen, but the Bone Eaters Well didn't disappear and Kikyo was still alive. Though during this fic the Well is sealed indefinitely. **

**Karin, is Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter, which makes her a quarter inu demon.**

**For those who read 'Welcome to the Justice League', this is not a sequel for that fic. It's a spin off due to major detail changes in both story lines. **

**Everything else that's need to know will be explained in either this chapter or the following ones.**

****That just about covers it, so my fellow readers and writers sit back, relax and enjoy the show!****

Summary: As the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, Karin's power and potential could only be proven in her hero persona, Moriko. Follow her story, as she enters the beginning of Young Justice and brings what only a part yōkai blooded girl can do.

Disclaimer: *Walk on stage right and face audience before clearing throat* I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only characters I own are Karin and Kou`ki. I make no profit off this fanfic, so please don't sue me. *Bows to audience and walk off stage left*

Chapter 1: Stowaway

_Higurashi Shrine _

"In other news, the day was once again saved by the heroic deeds of the Justice League," said the reporter on the television, in the main house living room at Higurashi Shrine. A fifteen year old girl and her four year old brother were watching the report excitingly. "As you can see by the footage, many heroes have suffered third degree burns in their fight today against Firefly and Volcana, including the heroes Wonder Woman and Flash." The television showed the footage of those League members getting attacked by the fire villains.

"Ouch," Karin winced, as she saw her 'aunt' and 'uncle' being burned by the ruthless villains. "Looks like Kaa-san might be a little late tonight," she told her little brother, who nodded in agreement.

Their mother, Kagome Higurashi, was one of the founding members of the Justice League that formed almost ten years ago, when Karin was five years old. Because of her purification and healing powers, Kagome created her hero persona Miko, where she fought with sacred arrows and a special katana that was forged by Totosai.

It was in the League that Kagome met the hero Martian Manhunter, a Martian from Mars whose real name was J`onn J`onzz. In time, they both fell deeply in love with each other and got married. And after a few years of marital bliss, they were blessed with a baby boy whom they named Kou`ki.

"_Look, its Kaa-san_," said Kou`ki telepathically, as he pointed to the screen when it showed their mother using her powers to create a barrier around the injured heroes. Being a half Martian child of Mars, Kou`ki had a handful of his father's abilities, like telepathy and shape shifting. Which came in handy because of his green skin that he also inherited from his father.

Karin smiled at his excitement, "Yea, I see her," she replied out loud.

Kou`ki used his telepathy more often than speaking out loud due to his shyness. Martian's only spoke to each other telepathically on Mars and it made him feel less anxious when he spoke into peoples minds. Kagome and J`onn believed that he felt shy due to him being the only half Martian in existence.

Karin found her brothers feeling hard to understand, since she was a quarter inu yōkai and wasn't ashamed of it.

Actually, if you took a look at their 'family,' being a half-Martian wasn't really that big of a deal.

For instance, there was their adoptive big brother Shippo, who was a kitsune yōkai. He was married to a woman named Rin, Karin's uncle _Sesshōmaru_'s adoptive human daughter. Together they had bunch of hanyou kitsune children, including Karin's best friend and niece, Hitomi.

Then there was their family friends Kouga and Ayame, who are wolf yōkai. They had over dozens upon dozens of wolf children, including a son, who was Karin's best friend and former boyfriend, Riku.

And of course, there was the rest of the founding members of the Justice League, who acted like aunts and uncles towards the Higurashi-J`onzz children.

Still, even with all their support, Kou`ki was still extremely shy, 'I hope he'll overcome his wariness one day,' Karin wished to herself.

Suddenly, a noise coming from outside, hitting Karin's inu yōkai enhanced hearing. Taking a cautioning sniff of the air, she knew who made the noise and smiled. "Kaa-san's home," she told her brother before they both got up from the couch to greet their mother.

Kagome came through the front door, wearing her Miko hero uniform. A short red female kimono, which was made with the hair of the yōkai fire rat that also had a hood. She also wore black leggings, combat boots, and a poison shielding mask, much like her old friend Sango's exterminator mask.

"Hey you two," Kagome greeted, as she took off her poison shielding mask, and smiled at both her children. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Outo-san is coming home tonight, and we wanted to see him," Karin answered while hugging her mother, "It's almost been a month."

J`onn had returned to his home planet Mars, to visit his Martian family and people. He often did this so he could educate his people about their sister planet. The Martian hero accomplished this by bringing information, films, and objects from Earth that the Martians loved.

"Don't remind me," Kagome muttered, thinking of how much she missed her husband. She kneeled down to her son's level, and kissed him on the cheek, "You happy that Outo-san's coming home, Kou-chan?"

Kou`ki nodded enthusiastically before yawning, which made both females giggle.

A meow coming from the floor brought all three individual's heads down.

"Oh," Kagome registered and picked up the source of the noise. "Sorry Kirara," she cooed as she picked up the fire neko, "Thanks for taking care of the young ones for me." The fire neko rubbed her head on her master's cheek in reply.

Sesshōmaru had found Kirara a few years back and suggested that she be a companion for Karin.

"Oh, Obaa-san left you some Oden in the kitchen, before she left to visit her friend," Karin informed her mother.

"Oden!" Kagome cheered, as she put down Kirara and zoomed from the front door to the kitchen with surprising speed.

Karin rolled her eyes at the action, 'Kaa-san's love for Oden is a little disturbing.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;% &amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Twenty Minutes Later _

Kagome had finished eating her Oden at the kitchen table, and then started to contemplate what had happened earlier today. Both Diana and Barry were badly injured from the third degree burns, after today's battle with the fire wielding villains. If Kagome didn't have her healing powers they would have been in huge trouble, and probably would have been off duty for some time.

But that wasn't what was troubling her.

Kagome's miko instincts have been on edge over the past few weeks, since there was a lot of activity with notorious super villains. It just seemed too coincidental in her opinion, and it was beginning to trouble her. She spoke to Batman about her thoughts after her healing session with the others, and he couldn't help but agree with her.

'They're planning something,' she thought of their conclusion. 'But what could it be?'

"Kaa-san," Karin called as she entered the room, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts, "Is everything alright?" she asked after smelling the distress coming from her mother's scent.

"Just thinking, Kar-chan," Kagome answered honestly, allowing her worry to evaporate from her scent. She didn't want to burden her daughter about her concerns just yet, "Where's Kou`ki?"

"He finally dozed off," her daughter replied, "I'm actually surprised he was able to stay up this late."

Her mother chuckled, "Well, he is a big daddy's boy."

Kagome knew how much Kou`ki missed his father whenever he was off planet like this. During her husband's absence, Kagome let her son sleep in bed with her, and Kou`ki would always stay closely curled up next to her, leaving a lot of room on his father's side of the bed just in case he came home early. They would often wake up a little saddened to still find the space empty the next morning.

"We'll wake him up when J`onn is home," the miko replied, before giving her daughter a knowing look. "So, are you excited about meeting everyone tomorrow?"

Karin smiled and nodded, "Absolutely, I can't believe it's finally happening."

Tomorrow was a big day.

The day the heroes were finally allowing their protégés to enter the Halls of Justice.

Karin has been her mother's protégé for the past year now, going by the hero persona Moriko, which means 'guardian.' Though she may not have been in the field long, Karin got a lot of training from her parents, plus her brother and uncle on her yōkai abilities. After her parents had discussed it, they agreed to let Karin attend the Halls of Justice as well.

'All that waiting and hard work is finally going to pay off,' Karin thought thrilled about the event. She was also excited about meeting her hero uncle's protégés. It will be the first time she would officially meet Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad. "I can't wait to finally meet them," she said eagerly, "I hope we'll get along alright."

"I'm sure you will," Kagome replied in support. She may have only met all the boys a few times but she knew their mentors. If they think their protégé's were worthy, then so did Kagome.

"_My dearest_," the sound of J`onn's called in Kagome's mind, using his telepathy from his Javelin air ship.

Kagome smiled, "Your Outo-san's contacting to me," she told Karin.

J`onn spoke with Kagome telepathically back when they first met. When he'd first arrived on Earth, it was a little troubling to always speak out loud to everyone. Many of the heroes vocalized on how uncomfortable they were to have J`onn go inside their minds, since they had contact with a few villains who have done so in the past. Kagome was the only one to tell J`onn that it was okay to go into her mind. When he asked her why, she said 'I know how being in unfamiliar surrounding can make you a little, well…homesick.' That's when J`onn knew that he needed to get to know Kagome better. Over time, her love and acceptance captured the Martian's heart, along with Karin whom he loved as if she were his own child. J`onn couldn't believe she had said yes to him the day he asked her to be his wife, and in only a few short years given him a son.

"_Koibito, you almost home?"_ Kagome asked to J`onn's mind.

"_Yes,_" he answered, "_But that's not why I'm 'calling' you_."

"_Is everything okay_?" Kagome asked concerned.

"_Well,_" J`onn said, unsure of how his wife will react to his news, "_It depends on how you feel towards…stowaways._"

Kagome raised a brow.

Karin watched quietly allowing her parents to 'speak' privately. However, she was fully aware how the scent coming from her mother was changing from; giddiness, to worry, till it settled to surprised. Kagome's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "What's going on?" Karin finally asked.

The miko's shock turned to amusement and she began to chuckle, "Well, it looks like your Outo-san brought back something from Mars."

"Like a present?" Karin guessed, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Nope," Kagome said shaking her head and smiled, "One of its residents."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;% &amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Half an Hour Later_

J`onn landed the Javelin outside the Higurashi Shrine and turned to the passenger next to him, who was looking at the shrine in wonder. His stowaway had turned out to be his favorite niece, M`gann, who had snuck on to his ship and didn't reveal herself until it was too late to turn back to Mars.

"_Wow,"_ M`gann said telepathically in amazement, _"This is Earth…its better than imagined."_

J`onn nodded at her words, especially when his wife and children came out of the main house to greet them. _"Indeed, it is." _

"_Do you think they'll like me?"_ M`gann asked her uncle with a slight nervousness in her voice. The young female Martian was considered an outsider on her home planet, for very prejudice reasons. It was the main purpose why she had wanted to come to Earth in the first place. The other intention was for her to become more like her uncle and become a hero.

J`onn smiled at his favorite niece in reassurance, "_Of course they will. My wife and our family are very good and kind people."_

M`gann nodded and took a few moments to build up her confidence, _"Okay, I'm ready."_

Together, both Martians left the Javelin and made their way towards the main house.

"Outo-san," Karin and Kou`ki greeted together, as they ran and embraced their father.

J`onn hugged them back just as lovingly. Being away from his children wasn't easy and being away from his wife was sometimes unbearable but it was his burden to bare, for loving two worlds.

"I'm glad to be home," he said before releasing his son and step-daughter.

"Good," said Kagome making her way towards her husband, "Cause so are we," she said before leaning up to kiss him.

M`gann watched the exchanges silently, not wanting to ruin the reunion between her uncle and…aunt. 'I have a human aunt,' the female Martian thought, smiling to herself on how remarkable it was to have relatives on Earth.

Kagome pulled back from her husband and glanced over at their new house guest. Surprisingly, the female Martian had more of a humanoid form like Kou`ki then J`onn. She even had long red hear and freckles, 'I wonder where she got that idea from,' Kagome pondered. She didn't dwell on her thoughts for too long though, since it wasn't that important. "M`gann," Kagome welcomed her niece openly, "I can't believe I get finally get to meet you," she said before greeting the girl in hug. The miko didn't think she would ever get to meet one of J`onn's many family members that lived on Mars, since the only way she could visit is if she wore a space suit at all times.

M`gann was a little surprised by the hug but quickly embraced the human woman back, "I'm pleased to meet you too. Uncle J`onn talks about you all the time on his visits."

"Oh really," Kagome said as she pulled back and turned to her husband, who was conveniently avoiding her gaze, "And what, pray tell, did he say?"

"Just how incredible you are and you're definitely lovelier then he described," M`gann replied honestly, making Kagome turn back to face her. "I'm glad my uncle was able to find happiness on Earth with you."

Kagome smiled at her nieces flattering words, "Oh, we're definitely keeping you," she said before leading M`gann to the children, "These are your cousins, Karin and Kou`ki. Though I'm sure your J`onn told you about them too."

M`gann nodded, "Yes, umm hi," she nervously waved awkwardly to her cousins.

Karin gave a small smile and bowed in greeting, "Nice to meet you, M`gann-chan"

Kou`ki slowly walked up to his cousin, staring at her in amazement, since she was only the second Martian he'd ever seen.

M`gann moved just as slowly as she kneeled down to be on the boy's level. Her uncle had told her that her younger cousin was very shy and how he only liked to speak telepathically, _"Hello,"_ she said in his mind _"I'm M`gann, what's your name?"_

It took a few moments for him to respond, "_Kou`ki."_

"_Wow, that's a really nice name,_" the Martian girl said sweetly, _"Very unique…like you."_

Kou`ki gave a tiny hint of a smile, before he ran back to cling to his mother.

"He's so adorable," M`gann squealed over him as she stood back up.

"We like to think so," Kagome replied, before looking down to her son and rubbing his head of black hair, "Its way past your bed time, Kou-chan. Do you want Outo-san to tuck you in?" Kou`ki nodded and went over to his father. J`onn lifted the boy up into his arms and walked inside. "We better head inside too," she told the girls.

They both nodded and followed the miko inside, which gave Karin a chance to talk with M`gann, "Not that I'm complaining, but what made you want to sneak to Earth?"

M`gann gazed at the shrine, "I've wanted to come here for a long time. Ever since I saw, 'Hello'" she suddenly paused, looking as if she was going to say something she wasn't supposed to. "Well, Uncle J`onn brought a lot of television shows and movies to teach us of our sister planet and I just couldn't stop thinking about coming here. Sneaking on his ship was…a spontaneous decision on my end."

Karin shrugged, "Like I said no complaints. I'm actually glad you did. I knew I had cousins on Mars, but I didn't think I'd ever get to meet any of them."

M`gann nodded in agreement as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, M`gann?" Kagome asked, as she looked in the pantry.

"Oh no, thank you" the young Martian replied.

Kagome turned to her and gave an unconvinced look, "Really? Not even," she said while pulling out J`onn's biggest weakness from the pantry; Oreo cookies, "A little snack."

M`gann's widened in delight at the package of cream filled cookies. It was one of the many Martian favorite snacks that J`onn brought back from hi trips. "Okay, maybe a little snack," she said in a completely smitten tone.

Karin chuckled before she mockingly warned her mother, "Outo-san isn't going to like that you took his private stash."

"Oh please, he's got two other stashes 'hidden' around the house," her mother replied as she pulled out a few cookies and put them on a plate to give to M`gann.

"Outo-san?" M`gann said, pronouncing the foreign word the best she could.

"It means 'father'," Kagome translated in English, as she placed the plate in front of her.

M`gann made a face of realization and she casually smacked her hand to her head, "Hello M`gann, we're speaking Japanese, right? Uncle J`onn said that people speak many different languages on Earth, due to people's culture and location."

"That's correct," Kagome replied.

"Wow," M`gann said overwhelmed, "How do you learn them all?"

Karin wanted to laugh but knew that it would be rude to do so since M`gann was asking legitimate questions, "We don't have to learn them all. Just the one that's commonly spoken where we live, and we can learn other languages, if we wish. But some humans go through their whole lives only speaking one language."

"Oh," the female Martian said understanding before taking a bite of a cookie, "We only speak one language on Mars."

"Lucky," Karin muttered with a hint of jealousy.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Karin and I had to learn English when we became heroes. It's one of the most difficult to learn."

J`onn entered the kitchen and paused at the sight of M`gann eating his snacks, "What is going on?" he asked.

All girls looked up at him and Kagome tried to look innocent, "Whatever do you mean, Koibito?"

He narrowed his eyes in mock anger, "I believe those Oreo's were mine."

"Were they?" replied his wife, still looking innocently naïve, "I had no idea."

J`onn sent her a playful glare.

Karin slowly leaned into M`gann, "On Earth, this is the part where the children leave, so the adults can be all lovey dovey and gross."

The young Martian chuckled, before Karin got up to leave and the Martian followed her cousin upstairs, taking the plate of cookies with her.

Once they were gone, Kagome and J`onn were finally able to give each other a proper 'I missed you' kiss.

"_Don't ever leave again,_" Kagome urged him in his mind when they finally pulled apart.

"_You know I can't promise you that, my dearest_," J`onn replied.

She pouted before giving him a knowing smirk, "_Well you could at least make it up to me for being gone for so long._"

J`onn gave his own knowing smirk in reply.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;% &amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_One Hour Later _

"And you're going to the Justice League headquarters tomorrow?" M`gann asked her cousin, who nodded in response.

They were both in Karin's room on her bed. Kirara was in M`gann's lap and the Martian was fascinated by the yōkai neko, having never seen anything like her before. Karin spent the first forty five minutes explaining how she was part inu yōkai and who her family members were, before she told her cousin the news about tomorrow.

"Wow…do you think, maybe I could go too?" M`gann asked eagerly.

Karin made an unsure facial expression, "It's not really up to me. Maybe you could ask Outo-san about it in the morning."

"Well, can't we ask now?" asked the female Martian.

Karin shook her head vigorously, "Definitely not right now. My parents haven't seen each other for a month, and trust me you do not want to walk in on their…'reunion'." M`gann realized her cousin's meaning and blushed, which made Karin chuckle. "So, it looks like you and I are going to have a sleep over."

"Sleep over?" M`gann asked confused, after her blushing stopped.

The young yōkai girl looked at her cousin in mock horror, "Oh you poor thing. I have so much to teach you about being an Earth teenager."

The thought of that made M`gann smile.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;% &amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Next Morning_

J`onn folded his arm, as he stood looking at the two teenage girls firmly. Both of them were sitting on the living room couch with pleading looks on their face, "No."

M`gann looked at her uncle in discontent, "What?"

"But Outo-san," Karin tried to support her cousin.

"I said no," J`onn said again more sternly. There was no way he was going to allow his niece to join in fights involving villains or bad guys.

Kagome looked at her husband in disbelief, "_But its M`gann's choice. She has the same exact ability's as you do. Why can't she go to Hall of Justice with the rest of the protégés?"_ she asked him in his mind.

"_She doesn't have any proper training,"_ J`onn reasoned.

"_So what?"_ Kagome argued, "_We all had to start at some point."_ J`onn shook his head no. _"What else do you expect her to do, J`onn?"_ she asked, _"Be stuck in the shrine all day." _

Karin and M`gann watched the adults telepathic discussion, the tension and silence in the room was starting to become a little discomforting. "Are we supposed to stay put or leave?" M`gann whispered to Karin.

"I don't really know," she whispered back. "It's hard to tell whenever they're 'talking' like this."

Back and forth J`onn and Kagome kept arguing their side, until finally the Martian gave a compromise, "_Let's just wait and see how tomorrow goes, then I'll consider it."_

Kagome thought it over before nodding, _"Fair enough."_

Both adults turned to the teenagers, "Well?" Karin asked hopefully.

"M`gann won't be attending tomorrow," said J`onn, making both girls sigh in defeat. "But after we see how the protégé's do, we'll see about having her attend in the future," he finished, making both of them smile eagerly.

M`gann squealed and lunged at her uncle in a hug, "Oh, thank you Uncle J`onn!"

Kagome and Karin chuckled at the young Martian's gratefulness. Now that the matter was settled, they realized how close to time it was for them to meet the others at the Hall of Justice.

Karin ran up to her room to put on her Moriko uniform. The outfit was identical to her mothers, only her kimono was a dark purple. And instead of a poison mask, she used a thin black sash to hide her lower face, so that she could still use her enhanced yōkai sense of smell.

She didn't carry a bow and arrows or even a katana.

But she did carry a weapon.

Something her father had given her the only time she had met him when she was a child, just before he died. After an event that Karin barely remembered, and her mother refused to talk to her about.

The legendary yōkai fang sword that had the power to slay a hundred enemies with only one swing; the Tetsusaiga.

"_Use this to protect the ones you love,"_ Inuyasha said before he left to meet his demise.

Karin frowned at the memory as she took a long look at Tetsusaiga. She had only used the swords power once, a long time ago. Her parents had told her only to use it if, and only if, it was life and death situation.

After she was done reminiscing those memories, she placed the sheathed sword in her obi. It was her constant reminder of why she wanted to be a hero. 'To protect the ones I love.'

Karin went back down stairs, where her mother and father were waiting for her, "Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," said Karin determined, "Today is the day."

**I know this isn't how M`gann came to Earth, (I've read the comics.) But hey it's a fic, nothing goes the way it's originally supposed to. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? I want to know, so please give a review or pm. I'm going to upload a new chapter every Monday, but time will vary. Next time: Protégés meet and secrets are discovered. **

**Till Then My Readers**


	2. Make Your Own Independence

To Be a Hero

**AN: Just so everyone knows, from this point on I'll be addressing people by their hero names when they're in their costumes and by their real names when they're not.**

**A special thanks to: creative hahnaa, Kitsune's Den, ADL 1,** **Maere Mara, KagomeInuDeman, BatmanFanatic123, EternalSouls, Alysx, Jacque' la Kitsune, Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230, MyworldMyImagination,** **HolyButterBalls, Blackranger96, Inu-Hanyou2016 and everyone for reading, following and favoring this story already. You guys brought sunshine to my week. **

**To My Reviewers: **

**Kitsune's Den: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**ADL 1: You're Welcome, and hey I promised I would. **

**chibi-no-baka: I'm thrilled that you think so. **

**BatmanFanatic123: *blush* aww thank you so much. **

**MyworldMyImagination: I hope it does. **

**Guest: Hopefully this was quick enough and I'm glad you do. **

**Greatazuredragon: Thanks, I hope you like this one too. **

**Inu-Hanyou2016: Here you go. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Karin/Moriko. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me. (Everybody got that? All righty then.)

Chapter 2: Make Your Own Independence

_Washington D.C July 4__th__ 14:00 EDT_

Miko and Moriko were the first to arrive outside the Hall of Justice. Kirara was in her true yōkai form next to Moriko, standing proudly next to her charge.

Many reporters and civilians were already waiting in anticipation of the historic event happening today.

Moriko's hands began to shake, from eagerness or nervousness she wasn't truly sure.

"Relax," Miko counseled her daughter.

"Believe it or not, this is relaxed," Moriko replied, glancing to her mother. Kirara nudged at Moriko's elbow, also advising the teenager to calm herself. "No, really I am," she told the neko.

"Guess we aren't the first ones after all," said a young voice behind the two Asian females and yōkai.

Behind them was the Dark Knight of Gotham and his Boy Wonder. Or better known as Batman and Robin.

Even with her mask on, Miko gave Batman a teasing smirk, "Looks like you're losing your touch, Batman-san."

The Dark Knight showed no emotion to the miko's teasing, since there were more pressing matters on his mind. "There was trouble in Gotham," he replied, "Mr. Freeze was attacking at a local park."

All the playfulness left Miko's eyes and were replaced with concern. By the look on Batman's face, there was more to it then that and it didn't look like he wanted to bring it up in front of their wards.

"So, you're Miko's apprentice," said the Boy Wonder, holding his hand out in greeting "I'm Robin."

The female protégé examined the young boy for a minute. He couldn't have been more than thirteen years old, but she could tell that he was strong and very skilled. "Moriko," she introduced herself, and shook his hand in the western style greeting. The sound of a purr made her remember the neko, "And this is my companion, Kirara."

Robin's eyes widened as the yōkai neko walked in front of him, "Big kitty," he said before rubbing the neko's ears, which made Kirara purr in delight.

"Didn't know you were going bring the cat," said another voice approaching the small group. It was Green Arrow who spoke, who was followed by his apprentice Speedy.

"Where Moriko goes, so will Kirara," Miko said simply. If Moriko was going to spend time at the Hall of Justice, Kirara had to get a lay of the place too. 'At least for a little while,' the miko thought to herself. 'Hopefully I can convince the others to change their minds about today.'

"What about the whole…ya know," Green Arrow motioned towards Moriko and the neko.

Robin and Speedy raised a brow at the way Green Arrow gestured to Moriko and Kirara. 'What's he talking about?' thought Speedy suspiciously.

The rest of the League already knew who and what Moriko's father was, and what Kirara was. However, they've yet to mention that to their protégé since the knowledge of yōkai must remain a secret from humans and the rest of the world. But after today, it may be necessary to inform them of demons living among them.

Miko glared at her fellow archer friend, "Yes?" she dared him to say something.

"Never mind," Green Arrow recanted taking the hint, knowing how Miko's legendary temper was not to be provoked.

"So," said Speedy looking at Moriko, "Too good for arrows?" he gestured to her lack of bow and arrow like her mentor.

Moriko shook her head, "More like I'm horrible at arrows," she replied, "I'm guessing from yours that you're Speedy."

They young adult nodded, not bothering to greet the young woman or ask her name. Speedy had been waiting for far too long for this day to come, 'Hurry it up already.'

"Well then," said Moriko, only somewhat provoked by the young archer's coldness, "Nice to meet you, Speedy."

"My friend, you should remember your manners when meeting new people," said a new young voice, "Especially, someone who you will be fighting alongside with." The young man who spoke was Aquaman's protégé, Aqualad.

"Shut up, Kaldur," mumbled Speedy.

Moriko chuckled at the young archer's sudden embracement.

"I've heard a lot about you, Moriko," the young Atlantean continued, "I am Aqualad."

"Pleased to meet you Aqualad," Moriko bowed in greeting, feeling comfortable to do so. By the way Aqualad spoke and behaved, soft spoken and respectful, it would have been impolite not to do so in return.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

While the teenagers were talking to one another, Miko got close to the other heroes, "What happened?" she asked lowly to them.

"We ran into some trouble with Icicle Jr," Green Arrow informed her.

"Aqualad and I also had ran into trouble near the docks," said Aquaman, "Killer Frost was attacking a merchant ship."

The miko glanced over at Batman and could tell he was contemplating the situation.

Three ice villains attacking on the same day.

'This isn't good,' Miko thought to herself.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Not wanting to alarm the teenagers, the adults shook off their concerns and prepared for their true purpose of coming today.

"Today's the day," Batman said to Robin, giving a rare smile to show how proud he was of his ward.

Green Arrow walked up to Speedy, "The Hall of Justice."

"Headquarters to the Justice League," Aquaman said next to Aqualad.

Miko looked down to Moriko and smiled with her eyes on how proud she was her daughter. Any doubts that Moriko had earlier must have subsided after meeting the other protégés.

"Ah man," said a young voice behind everyone.

They all turned and saw two of the world's famous speedsters stop before them, Flash and Kid Flash.

"I knew we'd be the last one's here," complained Kid Flash when he saw his friends standing next to their mentors. That's when he noticed a new person standing next to Miko, a young girl with amber colored eyes. "Well hello," Kid Flash flirted, using his super speed to stand in front of Moriko and gripping her hand in his, "The name's Kid Flash. What's your name, Pretty Eyes?"

The female protégé did her absolute best not to laugh in the speedster's face, so instead she pulled her hand back, "Moriko, I'm very flattered but uninterested."

Robin wasn't as modest as Moriko and laughed at his friends expense, "Too bad, KF. She's immune to your charms."

"Dude," Kid Flash screeched to his best friend.

"Come on, Kid," Flash advised his young protégé, "We better go, before she sicks that cat on you."

Kid Flash took a big step away from the giant neko that he somehow overlooked when he arrived. He'd seen the thing on the news with Miko and Moriko and knew it could probably rip him to shreds if he wasn't nice to her master.

As Flash's suggested, everyone headed towards the inside of the Hall of Justice.

The young heroes walked proudly next to their mentors as the paparazzi and civilians took photos of them entering. All talking about their favorite heroes and their sidekicks.

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's side kick."

"…well that makes no sense."

"Hey cool, Miko and her sidekick are here too."

Meanwhile, all the protégés looked around at the building a head of them.

Aqualad was one of the first to speak, "I'm glad we are all here."

They all nodded in agreement, "Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at once?" Kid Flash asked a rhetorical question.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy said harshly, "Not after today."

Moriko cringed at the label as well.

They weren't sidekicks, they were protégés.

Protégés training to be heroes.

"Sorry," Kid Flash told his friend, "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin sighed at the word, "You're overwhelmed. Freeze said he was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?"

Moriko raised a brow, "Is that even a real word?"

"You can look it up?" the Boy Wonder replied

The conversation was cut off as they went through the doors and were face to face with tall statues, honoring the founding members of the Justice League.

Moriko smiled at the statues of her parents standing next to each other.

"Oh…that's why," said Robin staring at the statues.

The door in front of the group was authorized for members only, where J`onn and Red Tornado emerged to greet them.

J`onn glanced at his step-daughter and smiled, as she held a respectful demeanor on the outside but was completely giddy in her mind. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Moriko, Kid Flash," he greeted each young individual, "Welcome." The Martian turned and gestured for the protégés to follow, "You five now have unlimited access to the facility. Including the gym, our fully-stocked galley, and of course our library."

The young hero's eyes widened at the size of the library and sitting area that they just entered.

To satisfy her curiosity, Moriko ran immediately to find a dictionary. A few moments later she found her answer, "Huh, 'whelmed' is in the dictionary." **(AN: Seriously, it's in there.)**

"Told ya," Robin replied triumphantly.

Moriko chuckled as she took in the rest of the room. As overwhelming, errr whelming, as the Hall of Justice was, something kept nagging at Moriko. 'I thought that the Justice League headquarters would be more…I don't know, Headquarter looking,' she said to herself.

J`onn heard his step-daughters thoughts and sighed. He should have known that she'd notice.

"_Of course,"_ Miko replied in J`onn's mind, knowing why he had sighed. _"She notices everything."_

Batman turned to the protégés, "We're going to do a quick debrief of the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Flash had informed the others that Captain Cold was the reason why they were late today, bring the total to four ice villains, "We won't be long."

"Make yourselves at home," said the Flash.

The heroes were scanned by the computer, to check identification.

"That's it!" yelled Speedy, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "You said you were going to give us a real look inside H.Q! Not a glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step," Aquaman explained, "You've been given access that only a few others get."

"Really!" Speedy said gesturing to the windows above. Tourist were watching them and were taking pictures with their cameras and phones. "Who cares if we're on the other side of the glass!"

Green Arrow stepped forward to his protégé, "Roy," he said trying to calm his partner down by using his real name, "Just have some patience."

"What we need is respect," Speedy corrected before turning to the other young heroes, "They're treating us like kids…No worse than that, like sidekicks. We deserve better." Moriko, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad looked at one another, not sure what Speedy was talking about. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game! Why?" yelled Speedy. "Today was 'The' day. The day we became full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well," Kid Flash spoke first, "I thought the first step of that was a tour of H.Q."

"This isn't the real H.Q!" Speedy yelled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The young protégé's eyes widened.

That couldn't be true. Their mentors said that they the Hall of Justice was the headquarters of the Justice League. They wouldn't lie to them.

Would they?

"What? They never told you that the Hall is just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real H.Q. An orbiting satellite called the 'Watchtower," Speedy informed them.

Green Arrow could feel all the glares he was receiving from the other heroes, minus Miko who was mad at herself for not doing what he did. "I know," the archer told his team mates, "I thought we could make an exception."

"No, not just for Speedy," Miko interjected. "They all deserve to see the Watchtower. We promised them."

Batman gave both of them a deadly Bat-glare.

"Or not," said Green Arrow in slight terror by the Dark Knights gaze.

"_Is it true?"_ Moriko asked in her father's mind. A slight nod was her answer from the Martian, "_Were you even going to tell me?"_

"_Your mother wanted to but,"_ Martian Manhunter tried to explain.

Moriko turned her head, not wanting to hear her father's excuses. She thought her parents never lied to her, 'What else have they been keeping from me?'

"You're not helping your case here, son," Aquaman exclaimed to the young archer.

"I'm not your son," Speedy argued, "I'm not even his," he gestured to his mentor, "I thought I was his partner…but not anymore." Speedy took off his hat and tossed it to the ground before heading out the door. As he passed the other protégés he gave a half chuckle, "Guess they're right about you four…you're not ready." The former protégé slammed the doors behind him.

Before another word could be spoken on the matter, an alert sounded on the monitors of the library. Superman appeared on the screen, "Superman, to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus and is now on fire."

Batman contemplated this, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This might be the perfect opportunity to."

Another alert sounded and the hero Zatara appeared on a small screen below Superman, "Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

The heroes turned to Superman for his orders.

"It's a small fire," Superman said, deciding that Cadmus can wait. "The local authorities have it under control."

Batman nodded and pressed a button on the monitor, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

The protégés walked up behind the group of heroes, hoping that they'd take them along.

Instead, Batman turned to them and said, "Stay put."

"What!" yelled Robin.

Moriko looked just as upset, "We can help."

Miko looked at Martian Manhunter and the others desperately for them to agree to let the young heroes go with them. Unfortunately, the other heroes shook their heads no. Honestly, most of them were contemplating if it was even a good idea for the protégés to even join them anymore, after what Speedy had done. The miko looked at her daughter in regret, "I'm sorry, Moriko."

"You're not trained," said Flash.

"Since when?" Kid Flash retorted.

"I mean, you're not trained to work as a part of this team," Flash corrected.

Aquaman nodded in agreement, "There will be other missions. When you're ready."

Moriko rolled her eyes at the last part the Atlanten king had said, 'We can prove that we are, if they'd just let us.'

"For now, stay put," Batman ordered with a Batglare.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"When we're ready?" yelled Kid Flash after the adult heroes left, "How are we supposed to show them, if they keep treating us like like."

"Sidekicks," Moriko said knocking over a chair in anger. "I can't believe Miko, of all people, would keep this secret from me." Kirara rubbed her head on Moriko's arm. Moriko rubbed the neko's ears as a reflex.

Aqualad looked down in distraught, "At least your mentor attempted to let us join…My mentor…my king…I thought he trusted me."

"They don't even trust 'us' with the basics," Kid Flash argued, "Like an H.Q. In. Space."

Aqualad sighed, "It makes me wonder, what else they are not telling us?"

"Here's a better question," said Robin, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

None of them answered.

They were silent for a few moments before Aqualad spoke again, "What is…Project Cadmus?"

"I don't know," said Robin before he looked at the computer, "But I can find out."

Robin walked over to the computer and began to hack into the system.

"_Access Denied,"_ said the computer.

"Want a bet," taunted the Boy Wonder.

"I like the way you think Robin-chan," Moriko said impressed.

"Hey," Robin warned her with a glare, knowing that '–chan' was used for kids in Japan.

"Sorry," she said in mock worry, "Robin-kun."

"Better," the Boy Wonder said satisfied, as he continued to work the system, "Ah ha, the same system as the Batcave."

"_Access Granted,"_ said the computer.

"Let's see," said Robin looking though the files, "Project Cadmus. It's a genetics lab here in D.C…that's all there is."

Moriko raised a brow, "That can't be all that's going on. Not if the League bothered putting a file on the place"

"Well," said Robin, "If Batman's suspicious, then we," he emphasized on all of them, "Should investigate."

Aqualad smirked, "Solving the case before the League does. It would be poetic justice," but the responsible part of his personality made him frown, "But they told us to stay put."

"For the blotting-out-the-sun mission," Robin clarified, "Not this."

Kid Flash understood where Robin was getting at, "Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going, I'm going."

Robin nodded before looking to Moriko, "You in?"

Moriko looked over at Aqualad, and saw the torn look on his face, "They told us to stay put," she said before giving a mischievous smile that would have made her big brother Shippo proud, "But they didn't say for how long."

Aqualad was still a little unconvinced, "Just like that, we're a team?"

"Why not? It worked for them," Moriko gestured to where the Justice League left.

Robin nodded in agreement, "We didn't come today for a play date."

That was good enough for Aqualad, who smirked.

"So, I have no problem getting to Cadmus on my own, but what about the rest of you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Oh we got a way," Moriko said before looking at Kirara. The neko gave her charge a scornful look. "Come on Kirara, please," she begged while putting her hands together pleading. The neko shook her head no. Kirara's job was to guard Moriko, and she wouldn't go against her master's wishes. "I'll give you two fresh fish when we get home," Moriko bribed, which made the neko's eyes widen with temptation but still hesitantly shook her head. "Alright, three," Moriko gave in.

The neko yōkai's eyes widened in delight and finally nodded.

"Arigato, Kirara," Moriko said patting her head and getting on her back, "Okay, you two can get on."

Aqualad didn't hesitate and got on the neko behind Moriko, he was used to riding animals all the time in Atlantis.

Robin was a little more skeptical, "Uh, are you sure she can take all of us."

"Yes," Moriko said not seeing what was wrong. Until she realized the real reason for his reluctance, "You're not scared are you?"

"No," Robin said in offence and waited a few moments before he worked up the nerve to get on Kirara, in front of Moriko.

Kid Flash put on his goggles and gave his friends two thumbs up, "Alright see you there," he said before speeding off.

"Let's go Kirara," Moriko ordered her guardian. The fire neko, roared and took off out the Hall of Justice. The moment yōkai reached outside she flew into the sky, startling a few of her 'passengers'.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Project Cadmus_

The building was surrounded by flames, and the fire department did their best to control the flames.

"Help us," yelled one of the workers trapped inside, on the top floor of the facility.

"Remain calm," said one of the fire fighters, "We'll get you out."

Suddenly, an explosion from behind the workers forced them out the window and down to the ground.

Kid Flash ran to the falling victims. With enough speed he ran up the building and grabbed both men before throwing them on to the roof and out of harm's way. Before Kid Flash could fall himself, he grabbed the window seal that the men were in moments ago, the flames already died down from the blast.

"Hey, it's Flash Boy," cheered one of the firefighters.

"It's Kid Flash," corrected the speedster a little annoyed, "What's so hard to remember about that?"

"Smooth move KF," Robin laughed from above as Kirara lowered to the window.

"Get inside," said Moriko, "We'll take the workers to safety," she told the boys. They all nodded and made their way in.

Kirara got close to the edge to allow the workers to get on her, with Moriko's encouragement they jumped on the neko and were safely lowered to the ground.

"Thank you," one of the workers said in gratitude.

Moriko nodded and flew back up to meet up with the boys.

After her charge jumped inside, Kirara transformed into her smaller form to fit inside the window and hoped onto Moriko's shoulder.

"Where are you?" Moriko called.

"Over here," called Robin, already hacking the computer.

Kid Flash was looking through cabinet files.

Aqualad was searching the premises, before he looked down the hallway. That's when he saw an open elevator with someone inside.

No not someone…something.

The doors shut and announced it was going down.

"What is it, Aqualad?" Moriko asked the Atlantean.

"There was something there," he informed pointing to the elevator.

Kid Flash came up behind them, "Elevators should be locked down," the speedster said, as Robin followed the group.

The Boy Wonder looked at the elevator and noticed something amiss, "This isn't right," he activated his wrist computer on his glove and did a scan of the elevator. "This is a high-speed express elevator. It shouldn't be in a two story building."

"Neither is what I saw," said Aqualad as he walked up and pushed the elevator doors open with his super strength.

The rest of the protégés looked down and saw the elevator shaft went much farther down then one floor.

"And that's why they need the express elevator," said Robin. Without thinking twice, the Boy Wonder shot his grappling gun to the ceiling and jumped down the shaft.

"Batman always gives the cool tools," said Moriko as she jumped on to the line from the grappling gun, and slid down to follow Robin. Aqualad and Kid Flash followed behind her.

Unfortunately, Robin's grappling hook line didn't go all the way down. It stopped on the door labeled SL 25. 'Good a place as any,' thought Robin as he jumped to the edge of the elevator shaft wall and began to bypass security.

Moriko, Aqualad and Kid Flash managed to find a place next to the elevator shaft wall.

"Bypassing…bypassing," Robin mumbled before he hacked the security, "Okay, we're good."

Aqualad used his strength to open the door once again.

All the teenaged heroes exited the elevator and saw the real Project Cadmus.

With her inu yōkai nose, Moriko felt a foreign scent hit her nose. "What the hell is that smell?" she complained and covered her nose with her hand.

"What smell?" Robin asked confused, not smelling anything.

On an impulse, Kid Flash ran out down the hallway with his super-speed.

"Kid don't," warned Aqualad.

Kid Flash was looking left and right seeing what he could find. He had no idea that he would actually run in the way of something.

Strange giant creatures began to make their way down the hallway, and the speedster barely managed to slow down enough to not be stumbled by their gigantic feet.

Aqualad, Robin and Moriko all finally caught up to see what was causing the ruckus when creatures walked by them, unaffected by their presents.

"Oh…that's what it was," Moriko said to the group. Kirara meowed in agreement, having smelt them too.

As the creatures walked by, another, smaller being was riding the giant creatures looked down at the teenaged heroes. Its eyes glowed red as it looked into their eyes.

"Nothing odd here," said Aqualad sarcastically, entranced by the creatures in front of them.

As the creatures marched out of the hallway and into another room. A door slammed behind them.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The young heroes opened the door that the creatures entered, that Robin used his glove computer to unlock.

Inside the room made their jaws drop.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed," said Robin.

Hundreds of giant pods were stacked over the room. Inside the pods were small unidentifiable creatures, sparking electricity out of their bodies.

"That's how they're hiding the real Cadmus," Kid Flash said in realization, "Its generating power from these…things. Cadmus must have created them."

"Indeed," said Aqualad in agreement, "Even in myth, the Cadmus created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"So Cadmus is creating new life too," said Robin as he hooked his glove up into a computer nearby, "Let's find out why." It only took a few moments for him to hack into the system, "Their called Genomorphs. Man, they got a whole lot of states on these things. Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws…they're living weapons."

Moriko pressed her hand against the glass of one of the pods. The Genomorph's eyes opened slightly and then closed as if in pain. "This is barbaric," Moriko said saddened for these poor beings.

"Their making an army," Kid Flash hypothesized Cadmus's plan.

"But for what?" questioned Moriko.

Robin continued to search, "Hold on, I've got something else. It's called Project K-r…Damn it, it's triple-encrypted. I can't get in."

"Don't move!" yelled someone at the end of the hall, startling the young heroes. A man ran down the hall with at least a dozen different Genomorphs, and one was sitting on the man's shoulder. They were ready to attack when the man stopped, "Wait a second…Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? And Moriko?"

Aqualad recognized the man, "I know you. You're Guardian, a hero."

"I try," said Guardian.

"Wait, what are you doing at Cadmus?" asked Kid Flash.

"I'm Chief of Security," answered Guardian. "And you're trespassing. I'm going to have to call the Justice League."

"Oh, great," mumbled Moriko, 'I'm probably going to be grounded for a year for this,' she dreaded in her mind.

Kid Flash wasn't so worried about getting in trouble, "You think the League is going to approve of you working for a place that breeds weapons."

"Weapons?" said Guardian confused, "What are you?...Wait…what am I doing?" Guardian suddenly groaned as he tried to make sense of what was going on. The Genomorph, on the hero's shoulder, horns glowed as it used his telepathy to manipulate the hero's thoughts. Guardian's eyes changed to anger, "Take them down hard," he ordered the Genomorphs, "No mercy."

The Genomorphs began to charge at the heroes.

Thinking fast, Robin threw a smoke pellet to the ground, surprising the Genomorphs and his friends.

With the distraction, the young heroes had an upper hand fighting against the Genomorphs.

Moriko summoned her yōkai claws and began to slice the Genomorphs who tried to attack her. She may have felt sorry for these creatures, but she wasn't going to let them take her down that easily.

Kirara returned to her large yōkai form and attacked the Genomorphs as well.

As soon as they could manage, the young heroes made their way to an elevator door, where Robin was busy trying to hack open, labeled SL- 26.

"A little warning would have been nice," Moriko criticized to Robin, regarding the sudden smoke pellet.

"Yeah, way to be a team player," said Kid Flash.

"Weren't you behind me?" asked Robin as if they were supposed to follow him.

Aqualad came running down the hall being chased by the remaining Genomorphs.

"Got it," said Robin opening the elevator door.

Kid Flash, Moriko, the smaller formed Kirara, and Robin ran inside waiting for their friend.

Aqualad managed to tuck and roll inside the elevator before the doors closed and the Genomorphs caught up to him.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"We're going down?" questioned Aqualad as he saw the elevators number indicating that they were going down.

Kid Flash looked at Robin as if he were crazy, "Dude, out is up."

"Yes, but Project K-r is down. On S-Level 52," replied Robin.

Moriko sighed and banged the back of her head lightly against the wall, "We're in way over our heads already."

Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck, "Perhaps…we should call in the League."

Before anyone could respond, the elevator stopped at S-Level 52 and opened its doors.

The young heroes braced themselves for anything.

But they were still surprised to see the hallways walls to be covered in some type of pink flesh that resembled the back of someone's throat.

"Eww," was all Moriko could say, by the sight and smell.

Getting over the shock, Robin ran out the elevator.

Kid Flash shrugged, "We're already here," he told the others before following his friend.

Aqualad and Moriko looked at each other and sighed at the fact that they were now the sensible ones in the group. Moriko went out first and followed the younger protégés with Aqualad behind her.

They all ran until they came to a fork in the hallway.

"So, which bizarre hallway should we take?" asked Robin.

"Halt," ordered a Genomorph that came out of the shadows. It was the exact one that was in the elevator that led them down here. This Genomorph was different than the ones the young heroes saw before. This one was wearing cloths, as if he were a scientist or doctor. The Genomorph's eyes and horns glowed red, as he used his psychic powers to throw barrels and equipment at the young heroes.

The heroes dodged the assaults and ran down the hallway that wasn't occupied by the Genomorph.

The very hallway that the Genomorph wanted them to go down.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Kid Flash used his super speed to scout ahead to make sure the hallway was safe.

Unfortunately, a scientist was leaving her post and was in the path of the speedster.

Kid Flash ran into the woman causing them both to fall to the ground. The speedster was the first to recover and noticed the doors that were closing before him was labeled Project Kr. In order to block the door the speedster used a heavy metal object nearby to stall them.

Robin, Moriko and Aqualad came around the corner being chased by some Genomorphs.

"Hurry," yelled Kid Flash to his friends before he jumped inside.

Moriko jumped in first, followed by Robin and Aqualad who knocked the object out of the ways and make the doors shut.

Finally, the heroes could catch their breath. Robin used his glove computer to lock and disable the door. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

"Remind me again, why I thought this was a good idea?" Moriko asked the boys.

"Uhh guys," Kid Flash said getting their attention. The speedster was face to face with something he couldn't believe existed. "You'll wanna see this."

'What now?' Moriko mentally whined, hoping that it wasn't another Genomorph.

Kid Flash pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, which made the lights go brighter.

In front of the young heroes was another pod, only it didn't a Genomoprh. It was a young person wearing a white outfit with a symbol on its chest that the protégés knew very well.

Superman's symbol.

This was Project K-r.

**Dun dun duuuuun. This may not be my best chapter but better ones are on the way. So what do you guys think? Next time: Meeting Superboy and a new team is formed. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	3. The Will to Live

To Be a Hero

**A special shout out to: sverhei, BatmanFanatic123,**** I****nu-Hanyou2016, Angel4EverLostInLife, MyworldMyImagination,** **SailorJupiter001, Guest, chibi-no-baka, Kitsune's Den,** **Applejax XD,** **rspringb for your awesome reviews. And thanks a ton to: KEdakumi, sverhei, Sir Isaac of Clarke, Nightwing1493, Angel4EverLostInLife, bluephoenixflame98, fandomenforcer, Flower Blossoms, Yuki101, bystanderwitnessing,** **Tomtakahic, MoonlightWolf16, SailorJupiter001, greenling, Moonbeamluver,** **Applejax XD,** **Wicken25, Anime hotty lover.18, Clockwork's Apprentice, kyuubi archsage,** **RJ Morre, WolfDog-King, AgnetCoCo and everyone who's following and/or favoriting my story. You all rock! **

Disclaimer: (I won't do it…you can't make me….grr) I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Moriko/Karin. I make no profit off this fanfic. Please don't sue me. (There, happy now! *runs off crying*)

Chapter 3: The Will to Live

Kid Flash walked up the pod that held the young teenager inside, "Wait, a big K and little r," he read the letters on the glass of the pod. "That's the atomic symbol for Krypton."

Moriko looked intently at the features of the young person inside the pod, 'He looks just like him,' she thought referring to Superman, 'Only...cuter.' She shook her head of the thought, "Who is he?" she asked.

"He's a clone," Kid Flash made an educated guess.

"Robin," Aqualad turned to the Boy Wonder, "Hack."

Not needing to be told twice, the youngest protégé began to look through the Project K-R file, "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-grown in…16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"How the hell did they get Superman's DNA?" Moriko asked in disbelief, "He's the Man of Steel for Kami sake."

"There is no way the Big Guy knows about this," Kid Flash concluded.

Robin continued to look through the files, "The suit he's wearing is a solar suit that allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

Aqualad looked at the Genomorphs above the pod, "And those?"

"Genomorph-Gnomes, they're telepathic and force-feeding him an education," Robin answered.

"So they're making a slave out of," Kid Flash accused, before thinking of the correct thing to call Superboy, "Superman's son."

Aqualad had heard enough, "Now we need to contact the League."

Each young hero tried to contact their mentors with their communicators, but there was no signal from so far underground.

"We're in too deep," said Kid Flash, "Literally."

"Hold on," Moriko said while closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Trying to call Martian Manhunter with my mind," she said trying to concentrate.

"You're telepathic?" asked Kid Flash.

Moriko shook her head, "No but he'll come if I 'call' him," she said before trying to contact her step-father, _"Outo-san! Outo-san, if you can hear me, I need your help. We're at Cadmus H.Q that's underground and we need help."_ Moriko opened her eyes, and groaned in frustration, "Damn it, the one time I actually want him in my head and he's can't hear me."

The boys looked down in defeat.

Kid Flash looked at the pod that held Superboy, "This is wrong."

Robin nodded, "We can't leave him here."

"Who says we are?" Moriko said folding her arms. Leaving Superboy was definitely not an option, "We have to free him."

Aqualad turned to Robin, "Do it."

With a few key strokes, Robin unlocked the pod.

As soon as the glass was lifted, Superboy clenched his hands into fists and opened his eyes.

Without warning, the clone lunged at Aqualad with super strength and speed. Once on top of his body, Superboy repeatedly punched the Atlatean in the face.

Kid Flash, Moriko and Robin all went to aid Aqualad.

"Whoa!" said Kid Flash trying to hold back one of Superboy's arms.

"We're on your side," yelled Robin as he hoped on the Kryptonian clone's back.

Moriko grabbed hold of Superboy's other arm, before he could punch Aqualad again.

Superboy loosed Kid Flash's grip and punched hard enough to make him fly back a few yards.

"Calm down," Moriko urged Superboy.

Robin used this moment to throw a smoke pellet into Superboy's face. With clone's sudden shortness of breath, Aqualad kicked him off his body.

Before Superboy could regain himself, Robin used his tazor gun to try and subdue him. The shocks barley tickled the clone and he grabbed hold of the electrified wires, yanked the Boy Wonder towards him and threw the young protégé onto the ground. Air was knocked out of the Boy Wonder's lungs, while Superboy stomped his foot onto the boys chest.

Moriko and the fully grown Kirara both rammed into Superboy's side, forcing him off of Robin. The female protégé wrestled with Superboy until she was straddling him and forcing one of his arms down with both her hands, while Kirara held down the second with her mouth. The Kryptonian clone didn't twitch when the yōkai's teeth pierced his skin. "Submit," Moriko growled.

Superboy looked at the girls amber eyes and paused in his actions, making Moriko loosened her grip. With her distracted he managed to use his super-strength to throw her and Kirara into a nearby wall, knocking them both out cold.

"Enough!" yelled Aqualad as he used his mystical powers to create a hammer, and hit Superboy. Forcing the clone to hit the ground, "We're trying to help you!"

Superboy continued his assault against the Atlantean.

Aqualad managed to wrap Superboy in a full nelson, thinking he could force him to stop. The Kryptonian clone used his strength to jump towards the ceiling and smashed Aqualad between rock and his super strengthened body.

Once they returned to the ground, Aqualad was knocked out.

Finished with the intruders, Superboy walked over to the door and broke it open.

The lead scientist, Dr. Desmond, looked at what his creation had done and smirked, "Atta boy."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_One Hour Later _

"_Time runs short,"_ said a male voice in the protégé's minds, _"You must awaken…awaken now!"_

All the young heroes awoke at the same time.

Just like Superboy, the young heroes were locked inside pods, only their arms were locked above them. And standing in front of them, with no emotional expression, was Superboy.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash yelled at the Kryptonian clone. Superboy raised a brow. "Stop staring! You're creeping me out!"

"Uh KF," Robin interject, "Maybe you shouldn't piss off the guy who can fry us with a look."

Moriko pulled on her restraints trying to get free. 'No good,' she grumbled. She looked at the other protégés and saw all were accounted for, all except, "Kirara?" she said with worry. "Where's my friend?" she asked Superboy. The Kryptonian clone glanced to Moriko before he gestured to a table next to him. A small wounded fire neko was locked inside of a cage. "Kirara," Moriko whispered with sadness.

Superboy winced at the hurt in Moriko's voice and eyes. He didn't like seeing her like that.

"We were trying to help you," Aqualad said calmly to Superboy, bring the clone out of his dismay.

"We free you, and you turn on us," yelled Kid Flash furiously, "How's that for gratitude!"

"Enough Kid," Aqualad urged the speedster, "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

Superboy glared at Aqualad, "What if I…what if I wasn't?" he asked the Cadmus intruders.

Kid Flash's eyes widened, "'He' can talk?"

The Kryptonian clone's fist tightened, "Yes, 'HE' can."

The protégés turned their heads to the speedster, "What? I didn't say 'it'," Kid Flash defended.

"You implied it," Moriko argued, "Which is just as rude."

Aqualad turned back to Superboy, "The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically."

"They taught me much," Superboy replied, "I can read, write, and I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" asked Robin curiously. "Have they let you seen the sky…or the sun?"

Superboy shook his head, "Images are implanted in my mind…But no, I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" asked Aqualad.

"Who you are?" Moriko corrected the question.

The young Kryptonian stood up straight and recited his answer as if it was scripted, "I am the Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him, should he turn from the 'Light'."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," alleged Aqualad, "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond the solar suit. Beyond that pod. Beyond Cadmus."

Superboy glared at the Atlantean, "I exist because of Cadmus."

"Big deal," retorted Moriko, "Just because Cadmus created you, doesn't mean they can tell you how to live your life."

"Cadmus is my home!" Superboy argued.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin revised, "We can show you the sun."

"Uh," Kid Flash interrupted, "I'm pretty sure it's after midnight. But hey, we could show you the moon," he said the last part to Superboy.

"We could introduce you to Superman," Aqualad offered.

Moriko looked at the Superboy with pleading eyes, "Superman's your father. He's the real reason you're here."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Dr. Desmond entered, with Guardian and a female scientist. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process," he told his colleague.

"Say what?" Moriko said in shock.

"Pass," Robin yelled his view, "The Bat-cave's crowded enough."

Dr. Desmond turned his gaze to Guardian, "Get the Weapon back in its pod," he ordered.

"Hey," called out Kid Flash, "How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?"

Guardian came up to Superboy trying to guide him away from the sidekicks, by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Help us," urged Aqualad.

Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand.

"Oh, don't start thinking now," Dr. Desmond said annoyed. One of the Genomorph-Gnomes jumped off the doctors shoulder and onto Superboy's, telepathically forcing the clone to listen, "You're not a real boy. You are a weapon. And you belong to me." The doctor took a moment to rethink that last part, "Well, to Cadmus. But it's the same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy walked out of the room, obeying his orders.

"Wait," Moriko called to him, "Onegai, come back," she begged.

Dr. Desmound nodded to his colleague to start the process.

The female scientist activated the process of receiving DNA from its host.

Mechanical arms appeared inside each pod and began painfully extracting DNA, by using electricity.

Robin, Moriko, Kid Flash and Aqualad began to scream in pain.

"And what about the cat?" the female scientist asked.

"We'll harness its DNA, as well," Dr. Desmond decided, "We'll use it to create new Genomorphs. Where is Dubbilex?"

The Genomorph emerged from the shadows. The same one that led the sidekicks to Project K-R.

"Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories," Dr. Desmond ordered, "Once, that's done, delete the source material."

The female scientist nodded in understanding. Their bosses made their orders clear: Clone the sidekicks, then kill them.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Superboy continued to walk back to his room. Contemplating on what the things the intruders had said to him, especially Moriko.

"Superboy," said the faint voice of Aqualad, which Superboy picked up with his super hearing. The Atlantean was wincing in pain from the 'downloading' process. "You're alive. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person? The choice is yours. But ask yourself…what would Superman do?"

Superboy paused mid step, 'What do I do?'

Suddenly, the sound of Moriko's screaming hit the clone's ears.

That's when Superboy made his decision.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The scientist waited patiently for the process to be completed.

Suddenly, a banging noise startled them and they turned to see Superboy tearing out the metal door.

The electrical malfunction was enough for the downloading process on the protégés to cease.

Moriko looked up at Superboy and smiled in relief, 'He came back.'

"I told you to get back in your pod!" Dr. Desmond yelled as he, the female scientist, Dubblliex, and Guardian confronted the clone.

Superboy pushed them away, with no effort, and they all flew into the walls of the room. "Don't give me orders," he threatened.

Kid Flash looked at Superboy warily, "So, are you gonna help us or fry us?"

The Kryptonian glared at the speedster for a moment, "Hmm I don't have heat vision. So, I suppose helping is my only option."

Suddenly, the locks and pod that held Robin were released, "Finally," the Boy Wonder said relieved, as he massaged his wrists. He'd been working on escaping since their talk with Superboy, "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash asked in disbelief, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"Yes, but in order for them to do that, we have to get out of here alive," Moriko stated.

Robin went to the controls to free the others. The pods opened put the restraints did not.

"You get Aqualad and Moriko," ordered Robin, "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy warned before jumping on the pod that held Aqualad. He broke the restraints with a clench of his fist.

"Thank you," said Aqualad gratefully.

Superboy jumped to Moriko next, "I'm glad you chose to live," she said happy for him. He paused for a moment before breaking her restraints. Moriko was a little unsteady on her feet, and Superboy tried to hold her up. "I'll be okay," she assured him, before going to cage that held Kirara.

A pad lock was on the door, and she had no patience for looking for a key. So, the female protégé used both her hands and yōkai strength to break the lock.

"Whoa," said Kid Flash impressed by what she'd done once he was free, "Someone eats their spinach."

Moriko gently pulled fire neko from the cage, and cradled her in her arms, "Kirara, did they hurt you?" Kirara meowed softly and shook her head to answer. Her shoulder was dislocated and she had many bumps and bruises on her body, but nothing her master couldn't heal.

"Will Kirara be alright?" asked Aqualad.

Superboy looked away a little ashamed that he caused so much pain for the strange looking cat and the sidekicks.

Moriko nodded, "She'll be fine. Miko can heal her."

"Then let's get out of here," said Robin.

The young heroes and Cadmus clone all ran out the door as fast as they could. Dr. Desmond regained consciousness just in time to see them leave, "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in your pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed at all," Robin said before throwing his Robin shuriken at the pods that held his and the rest of the protégés DNA.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked the Boy Wonder.

"Are you seriously discussing this now?" Moriko asked skeptically, before the shuriken exploded. Destroying all the DNA Cadmus collected from them today.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"We're still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad told the other young heroes while running, "We got to get to the elevator."

A few moments later the elevator was in their sight and so were giant Genomorphs blocking their path.

The sound of snarling from behind caught their attention, and Genomorphs began to come out of hibernation in the walls and began to charge at the young heroes.

Moriko tucked Kirara on her shoulder, and kept her under her hood. Then dodged a giant Genomorph's closed fisted punch into the ground, right where she was standing.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, Moriko and Robin all managed to get to the other side of the hall, to get to the elevator. However, Superboy was fighting every single Genomorph in his range of fists.

"Superboy," yelled Aqualad, "The goal is to escape, not bury us all alive," he gestured to the daubery falling from the ceiling when Superboy punched the Genomorphs into the walls.

"You want escape!" yelled Superboy, before throwing a giant Genomorph into the final three.

Aqualad sighed before he ran to the elevator and open it with his super strength.

Kid Flash went in first, to the side of the elevator shaft.

Robin shot his grappling gun to a higher level in the elevator shaft wall, and went up.

Superboy came up behind Aqualad and Moriko, grabbed them around their waists and jumped high into the air flying.

Or he attempted.

After only going a dozen levels, Superboy began to fall.

"I-I'm falling," Superboy said confused.

Thinking quickly Moriko released her yōkai claws and scrapped them against the metal wall slowing down their fall.

Robin threw one of his shuriken at the wall, which Aqualad grabbed to stop him and the others falling completely.

Moriko winced from the cuts she now had underneath her nails, "Okay, not the best idea."

Superboy looked at her, feeling guilty that she had to do that all because, "I can't fly…Superman can fly…why can't I?"

"Don't know," replied Kid Flash, "But you 'can' leap tall buildings in a single bound. That's still cool."

The trio jumped down from their place on the elevator shaft wall and onto the ledge.

"Thank you," Superboy said to Aqualad and Moriko.

The sound of an approaching elevator hit all their ears.

"Guys, this has to be our exit," Robin warned.

Superboy and Aqualad both punched the door that led to S-Level 15. Everyone got out of the shaft in time before the elevator passed them.

Unfortunately, more Genomorphs were waiting on this level.

"Oh come on," Moriko complained before she and the boys made a break for it down an unoccupied hallway.

As they ran for their lives Superboy heard something in his mind. _"Tell them to turn left,"_ said a male voice. Deciding to trust the voice, he warned the others. "Go left."

The young heroes turned to the left and ran down the hallway.

"_Turn right,"_ the voice told Superboy.

"Right," said Superboy.

They all turned right, which lead to a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey," Kid Flash said sarcastically, "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No," said Superboy, "I don't understand." Why would that voice lead them here?

"Don't' apologize," said Robin gleefully as he pointed to the air vent.

"A classic," Moriko said impressed before pulling the cover off the vent and jumping inside. The boys followed behind her.

Kid Flash sighed in frustration as they crawled in the vent, "At this rate, we'll never get out."

"Shhh," warned Superboy to the speedster, hearing a noise echoing in the air shaft, "Listen."

Moriko picked up the noise with her yōkai hearing, "Oh no."

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

Suddenly, the sneering sounds of Genomorphs hit their ears.

"Oh," said Kid Flash in realization.

"Keep going," Aqualad urged Moriko forward. She and the boys moved as fast as they could in the cramped space.

"Exit at the next air vent opening," ordered Robin.

Moriko did as she was told, knocked out the air vent cover, and hopped to the floor. "Why here?" she asked.

"Cause I just deactivated the internal security cameras," Robin replied, being the last one to hop out of the air vent. "And, I just hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet," Kid Flash praised.

Robin nodded as they opened the door to the staircase, "But they still have plenty of 'them' between us and the way out."

"Yeah," Kid Flash said unworried, "But I got room to move," He said before taking off with his super-speed. Knocking out any Genomorph that was on the stair case.

"Show off," Moriko yelled as they all ran up the stairs and saw the unconscious Genomorphs.

"There are more behind us," Robin warned.

Superboy turned and used his super strength to make the stair case bellow crumble beneath his stomping foot. He turned to Moriko, who was staring in surprise, "Well…Fine, that was impressive," she admitted.

Superboy chuckled in response.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Kid Flash continued to use his super-speed until he reached the hallway of Sub-Level 1, and ran face first into a metal door that blocked the hallway to the exit.

"We're blocked from the street," said Aqualad once he and the others.

"Thanks, my head didn't notice," Kid Flash replied sarcastically while rubbing his sore head.

Superboy tried to open the door with his super strength, but to no avail. Aqualad and Moriko joined in the pursuit, but the metal door wouldn't budge.

"I can't hack this fast enough," Robin warned as he attempted to open the door electronically.

Giant Genomorphs came in from behind the young heroes.

Giving up on the hacking, Robin knocked down a door nearby, "This way."

The others followed the Boy Wonder.

And stopped once they reached a barricade of different Genomorphs and Guardian.

The young heroes took their fighting stances, before the genomorph-gnomes used their telepathic powers to make the protégé's and neko fall unconscious without any fuss.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Dubbilex emerged from the barricade of his brothers and looked at Superboy. _"Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother should make up his own mind." _

Superboy awoke when Dubbilex released him from the telepathic hold. _"It was you,"_ he said to Dubbliexs mind, all of the events were making sense to him now.

"_Yes, brother,"_ answered Dubbliex, _"I set the fire to Cadmus. And lured your new friends down here. And I awoke them when they were in danger."_

"_And you guided me,"_ Superboy finished understanding, "_But why?"_

Dubbliex gestured to all the other Genomorphs, _"Because you're our only hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."_

Guardian groaned, awakening form his telepathic trance, "Wha-what's going on?"

The other young heroes began to awaken from their slumber as well.

"_What is your choice, brother?" _asked Dubbliex.

Superboy didn't hesitate to answer out loud, "I choose freedom," he helped Moriko get up from the ground. "I choose to live," he said to her, which made her smile behind her mask.

Guardian was attempting to make sense of what was going on in his mind. Something he hadn't done for, he didn't even know how long, "Feels like...fog lifting."

"Guardian?" asked Aqualad, wondering where to go from here.

"Go," the older hero ordered, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," said Desmond emerging from the Genomorphs. He held up a test tube filled with a mysterious blue glowing liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He chugged down the liquid.

Moriko sighed, "I'm probably going to regret asking, but what the hell is Project Blockbuster?"

Guardian shrugged, "Not a clue. But I think we're about to find out."

Desmond began to painfully morph into a horrible creature. His skin began to tear off as gray scales began to appear underneath. His eyes went red as he grew over ten feet tall.

"Get back," Guardian warned the protégés as he charged towards Blockbuster.

Project Blockbuster swatted the only adult hero in the room as if he were a mere bug.

Superboy charged next punching Blockbuster in the face. Project Blockbuster punched him back, forcing the clone to back up a few steps. Superboy continue his assault, as he punched Blockbuster numerously in the face. Project Blockbuster, finally fed up with the clone's attacks, grabbed Superboy, and pushed them through the ceiling, up to street level.

"Well," said Robin, "That's one way to bust through the ceiling." He shot his grappling gun to the street level.

"Do you think Lab Coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash, before Robin grabbed his arm to give him a lift up.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," answered Aqualad.

"Baka," Moriko said, before using her yōkai agility to jump to street level. Aqualad followed behind her.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Up top, Blockbuster and Superboy were still in the middle of the boxing match. Till, Blockbuster finally got the upper hand and threw Superboy into Aqualad, forcing both boys to fly back a few yards. Once the fallen had regained their footing, all the protégés stood in a line before charging at the creature.

Kid Flash used his super speed to go under Blockbuster's leg, to get behind him. Superboy and Aqualad used their fists to punch the creature back. Kid Flash used this chance to bend over and have Blockbuster trip over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," the speedster said arrogantly.

Robin and Moriko appeared behind Kid Flash and jumped in the air. Robin threw his shuriken and Moriko did a spinning back kick to blockbuster's head.

Nothing they tried took Project Blockbuster down.

"We need a plan," Moriko told Robin once she recovered from being thrown like a boomerang from the other side of the room.

The Boy Wonder looked as Blockbuster kept slamming Superboy into one of the many pillars.

'Wait, the pillars,' the Boy Wonder realized. "That's it! K.F, get over here!" called Robin.

The speedster ran to his friend, "What have you got?"

"We need to weaken those pillars," said Robin.

"But won't that bring down the building?" asked Moriko.

Robin smirked, "Exactly. Kid Flash distract Blockbuster. Moriko, damage those pillars," he ordered pointing to the two in question.

She nodded understanding and used her yōkai claws to slice the brick, right off the pillars.

Meanwhile, Robin informed Aqualad and Superboy on what to do, before he drew a giant X on the ground of exactly where Blockbuster needed to stand.

Aqualad used his mystical water to cover the floor, and Superboy forced the creature back to stand on the X.

Once there, the Atlantean used his powers to electrify the water, causing Blockbuster to cry out in agony.

"Move!" yelled Robin once he was done placing his exploding shuriken in all the damaged pillars.

As soon as they exploded, the building began to fall on Blockbuster and the young heroes.

Realizing that she wouldn't make it out in time Moriko stopped, grabbed Kirara from her shoulder, and shielded her with her body. Flash and Robin, covered Moriko with their bodies trying to protect her, followed by Superboy and Aqualad, shielding the weaker built teenagers.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

For a few brief moments, Moriko thought that she was dead. Until the boys weight was lifted off of her body and she began to breathe fresh air, after Superboy pushed the rubble off of them.

They stopped Blockbuster. Granted they were a bit banged up and their cloths were torn, but still: They had won.

"We did it," said an out of breath Aqualad.

"Was there any doubt?" teased Robin who was just as out of breath. Kid Flash chuckled and gave his young friend a high five, only to have them both groan in pain from their injuries.

Slowly, Moriko tried to stand, "See Kirara, that wasn't so bad." Kirara meowed at her charge, giving her a 'are you kidding me,' look.

"Hey look," Kid Flash said getting Superboy's attention. "The moon," he pointed to the full circled orb in the sky.

As Superboy looked at the moon for the first time, he felt true freedom. Then with his vision he saw someone flying towards him.

The very person who he wanted to meet since waking up, Superman.

"Do we keep our promises or what?" teased Kid Flash, once he saw the Man of Steel.

Suddenly, more heroes of the League came down to the young protégés. Some flew, some hovered, and others arrived thanks to the Green Lanterns' rings. All of them with neutral looks on their faces.

Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Miko, and Martian Manhunter went into the ditch to check on their wards.

Superboy was the first of the teenagers to make a move, as he walked up to Superman and showed his the Kryptonian symbol on his chest, smiling with hope.

Superman's eyes widened and was obviously disturbed, which caused Superboy to frown.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman referring to Superboy.

"He," both Moriko and Miko corrected at the same time.

The adults looked at the miko in question. "What? He's obviously a 'he'," Miko clarified.

"And he doesn't like being called an 'it'," Kid Flash loudly whispered to the heroes.

"I'm Sueprman's clone," Superboy declared.

The adults gave shocked expressions to one another.

"Start talking," Batman ordered the sidekicks.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Thirty Minutes Later _

It took a little over twenty minutes to inform the League what had happened. Some of the League members took Blockbuster for him to get treated for his 'condition.' Meanwhile, Miko used her powers to heal the young heroes and yōkai's wounds. She held out her hand that was covered in a light purple glow, "You're next," she told Superboy.

He looked at the miko with some annoyance, "I don't need it."

Miko gave an understanding look, "It's your choice. But you're injured and I would like to help you, if you'd let me."

Superboy raised a brow at the Miko's behavior. She reminded him a little of Moriko, 'Are they related?' he wondered while looking towards the female protégé. Moriko gave a nod of encouragement to Superboy, before he reluctantly agreed to be healed. Miko's powers mended all the cuts and bruises that covered the young clone's body. "Thank you," he said appreciating the aid, not realizing just how bad his body was damaged. Superboy slowly turned his gaze to his 'father', who was talking with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman.

Miko noticed this immediately, _"J`onn,"_ she called to his mind, _"Let Superboy talk to Superman." _

Martian Manhunter motioned the Man of Steel to talk to the boy.

Superman sighed as he approached his clone, "We'll, uhh figure something out for you…the League will, I mean." Miko sent a sinister look to Superman, who replied with a glare of his own. "I've gotta make sure that they get Blockbuster squared away," he said before flying off.

"Jerk," Miko said out loud, knowing the Man of Steel could hear her.

Batman, Aquaman, and Flash came up their protégés.

"Cadmus will be investigated," the Dark Knight told the protégés, "All fifty two levels. But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called," Flash interrupted.

Batman ignored the speedster for disrupting him, "Ending results aside, we are not happy."

Moriko looked at both her parents who had disappointed looks on their faces.

"You hacked Justice League systems," Batman continued, "You disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives…You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad stood proudly before replying, "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad," the King of Atlantis said firmly, "Stand down."

"Apologies, my King," replied the young Atlantean, "But no." The other protégés were surprised by Aqualad's disobedience, but they all stood next to him in full support. "We did good work here tonight," Aqualad continued, "The work you trained us to do. By working together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

Flash sighed, "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you."

"Five," Moriko corrected, "Superboy is a part of this now."

"And it's not about what happened at the Hall," said Kid Flash.

Robin looked to his mentor, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

The mentors looked at one another, Miko had an 'I told you so' look on her face. She knew fully well that these teenagers were more than capable of handling whatever they'd face.

Superboy had heard enough. These heroes had barely knew him but were already making decisions for him. No, he had enough of that at Cadmus. "Why let them tell us what to do?" asked Superboy angry, "It's simple: Either get on board or get out of the way."

The mentors contemplated what to do next.

Miko walked up to Superboy and put a hand on his shoulder, "You may not know this yet, but our disappointment and scolding means that we care about you."

"So you're against us," Superboy accused.

"No, I'm not," Miko answered truthfully, "But I can't speak for the League." She turned to the other heroes, "We promised to give them a chance to prove themselves...I say we give it to them."

"What do you mean?" Moriko asked, wondering what her mother was up to.

Batman looked from the miko to the sidekicks and came to a decision, "Give us three days."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Hall of Justice: A Few Hours Later _

The protégé's, old and new, were sitting in the library of the Hall.

"What do you think they'll do?" Kid Flash asked his friends.

Robin shrugged, "Not a clue."

Miko exited the 'League Members Only' room and came into the library, "Moriko, it's time to go."

"Excuse me, Miko," Aqualad said getting the miko's attention. "If I may ask, though we are appreciative, why did you fight for us to go to the Watchtower?"

The miko sighed before taking a seat on one of the unoccupied chairs, which was surrounded the teenagers, "Many years ago, there was a six year old girl who was raised by two heroes."

Moriko straighten up in her chair.

"One day the little girl told the heroes 'I want to be a hero too,'" Miko continued, "The heroes told the girl that she was too young to be fighting, but promised that they would train her when she was older. As the years went on, the girl did her best to obey the two heroes and by the time she was ten, the two heroes finally introduced the girl to the basics. However, they still believed that the girl wasn't ready to fight." Miko took a deep breath before telling the rest, "Then one day, the little girl showed a power that neither of the two heroes expected, and proved just how ready she was to be a hero. That's when the two heroes realized that it was really 'them' who weren't ready. They didn't want to admit that the little girl they'd raised was growing up. But they knew they had to give the girl the choice and guidance to be who she wanted to be…So, they did."

The protégés listened intently through the whole story.

"What happened to the girl?" Superboy asked curiously, wanting to know how the story ended.

"Ask her yourself," Miko said, smiling with her eyes, "She's sitting right next to you."

All the boys turned to Moriko who was blushing at their gazes.

"Wait a minute," Kid Flash said baffled, "What power did she show? Was it her super strength? Her freaky long nails?"

"Freaky?" Moriko questioned, while looking at her nails.

Miko chuckled, "Not exactly, Kid Flash. I'm afraid that is a story for another time."

"Why did you have to tell them at all?" Moriko asked her mother embarrassed.

Miko got out of her chair and embraced her daughter, rubbing her cheek next to hers, "Because it's my job and back then you were so kawaii!"

Moriko tried to push her mother off, "Get off of me, you crazy onna!"

That's when the Boy Wonder made the connection, "Miko's your mom," he indicated.

Both females stopped their fussing, turned to Robin and nodded, "What gave us away?" they said at the same time.

The boys snickered in responses.

"So one of the heroes you spoke of, was you," Aqualad guessed.

Miko nodded and stood up, "Yes it was. It's difficult for a parent, or guardian, to witness their children to growing up. We want to hang on to you for as long as we can, because we think the minute we let go...you won't need us anymore."

The protégés were stumped, since they haven't considered that before.

Superboy didn't know what to think of that. As of right now, he no one to care about him that way. So instead he asked, "Who was the other hero?"

"Are you both ready?" said a voice coming from near the zeta-tube teleporter.

Everyone turned to Martian Manhunter.

"Yes we are," Miko told him as she and Moriko went to towards the Martian.

Once the trio was together, the boys realized who the second hero was, "No way," said Kid Flash in disbelief. Moriko had two original League members as parents. "How awesome is that," the speedster said with envy.

The small family didn't acknowledge the comment. "Did you forget to tell her?" Martian Manhunter asked his wife.

"Oh right," Miko remembered and turned to her daughter, "You're grounded for two months."

"What!" yelled Moriko, she knew she would get in trouble but a two month grounding was just cruel. "Doesn't saving those people from a burning building and exposing the real Cadmus count for anything?"

Miko and Martian Manhunter looked at each other, then back at Moriko, "You're right…two weeks," Martian Manhunter revised.

"I'll take it," Moriko agreed, knowing the offer was generous.

"Good," Miko replied, "You can start by cleaning the shrine grounds when we get home." Moriko nodded in acknowledgment before her mother continued. "Oh and your Oji-sama wants to hear all about how you got captured and almost got cloned."

Moriko's eyes widened in panic, "Wha-But...Onegai Kaa-san, please don't make me do that," she begged. Kami only knew what her uncle Sesshōmaru was going to do to her once he found out. "Better yet, take me back to Cadmus and let them dissect me. That's more pleasant."

Martian Manhunter shook his head, slightly amused, "It won't be that bad, dear one." Moriko gave him a look of disbelief. "Let's go home," he said before leading his family to the zeta tube.

"I'll accept the two month grounding, if you don't make me tell him," Moriko continued beg as they entered the zeta tube.

The male protégé's watched the entire family conversation silently.

Kid Flash whistled, completely stunned, "Okay, two founding members as parents, a little less awesome now."

Robin nodded in agreement, "And I thought I had it bad being Batman's partner."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Mount Justice July 8__th__ 08:04 EDT _

"Whoa," said Wally intrigued, as he saw Karin enter the Cave with Kirara on her shoulder. If it wasn't for the neko, the boys wouldn't have realized it was the same girl who fought with them a few days ago. Like them, she was wearing civilian clothing. More specifically, a loose green blouse, blue jean pants, and cream flat shoes, with her black hair in a loose side braid. "Where have you been all my life?" Wally flirted.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Don't make a big deal of this Kid Flash. It's still me." She slowly walked to her new team mates.

"Why are you walking so funny?" Robin asked Karin, since she was taking each step as if she were in pain.

"My uncle was very…displeased that I allowed myself to get captured," Karin explained once she made it to them. "And he had me train none stop over the last three days, to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Ouch," Wally winced, not envying her punishment.

Batman cleared his throat to make the teenagers pay attention, "This cave and mountain was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League. Since, you five are so determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms," the Dark Knight made sure he emphasized that part. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. And I, will deploy your missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked to be sure.

"Yes," Batman answered, "But, they will be covert."

"The League will have to handle the obvious stuff," Flash interjected, "There's a reason we have these targets on our chests," he gestured to his Flash symbol.

Miko rolled her eyes, "The men maybe."

Karin chuckled and Kirara meowed on her right shoulder.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," said Aquaman, "Their needs to be a team that can operate on the sly."

Batman nodded, "The six of you are going to be that team."

"Cool," said Robin excited until he realized something, "Wait, six?"

Karin formed a big smile on her face and turned to her mother, "You are going to let her join?"

"Her?" asked Kaldur curious.

Miko motioned for them to turn around. When they did, they saw Martian Manhunter and M`gann coming from the zeta tubes.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman introduced, "Miss Martian."

Karin immediately ran up, soreness forgotten, and embraced her cousin, "I can't believe you're going to join too."

"Me neither," M`gann said equally excited, before releasing Karin and looking at all the boys, "Hi," she waved in greeting.

Wally nudged Robin, "I'm liking this gig more every minute," he whispered before going to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, and Aqualad," he pointed to his friends, "It's cool if you forget their names."

"And it'd be cool if you didn't hit on my cousin," Karin threatened. 'And didn't he just flirt with me a minute ago,' she growled in her mind.

M`gann chuckled, "I'm honored to be included."

The boys all went to greet M`gann, except for one.

"Hey Superboy," Robin called, "Come meet Miss M."

Superboy was hesitant but eventually came to the little group. Once he got there, M`gann morphed her white shirt to the color black, just like his.

"I like your T-shirt," M`gann admitted slightly bashful.

Superboy smiled lightly at the comment.

Karin was glad that everyone accepted her cousin, whole heartedly. After all they had been through, she couldn't wait to be a part of this team.

Today was a mark of a new beginning.

Today is the day.

**I'm just going to leave it to your imaginations to what Sesshōmaru did to Karin for being captured. (Because it's more fun that way.) Any way, the Team is officially forged and now my fic can take off. There will be action, there will be suspense, there will be drama and of course teen romance. So tell me what you think so far. Next time: The team gets to know each other and the first battle commences. **

**Till Then My Readers. **


	4. Trust Building Exercise

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers: **

**Clockwork's Apprentice, Inu-Hanyou2016, BatmanFanatic123,****chibi-no-baka,: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this next one too. **

**AgnetCoCo: I know she could be a little annoying at times. **

**Guest: M`gann is my least favorite character, but I'm not going to do any bashing. However, she does do some thoughtless things regarding others in the series that I have to address. **

**ADL1,****Kitsune's Den: Our favorite demon will be in this fic, but not for a few chapters.**

**sverhei, Applejax XD: (chuckle) I know, even I couldn't write down what he did. **

**MyworldMyImagination: I'm so happy that you enjoyed those moments as much as I liked writing them. And your last question will be answered in this chapter. **

**SailorJupiter001: Ok, ok, ok, here you go. **

**HellCatArtist (Guest): Don't worry you're not being bossy, you're trying to be helpful and I really appreciate it when other people catch my easy to miss mistakes. **

**Guest: *wink* just wait and see. **

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews and thank you Kitsune's Den, chibi-no-baka, SoraMythos9276, Firo Zero Claw, Mistress Belfray,** **nen9131,** **eva. 16,** **AmayaTaisho19,** **Shaded Night and Albafica, you all rock!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Karin. Make no money, please no sue, Okay?...okay.

Chapter 4: Trust Building Exercise

Since their wasn't a lot of room at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome and J`onn figured it was best for M`gann to live at Mount Justice with Superboy, so that she could have her own room and space.

Karin and M`gann were very upset by this decision since they didn't get a real chance to learn about each other yet.

After a day or so of groveling, Kagome and J`onn halfheartedly agreed to let Karin live at Mount Justice as well.

Kou`ki was upset that both girls were leaving, but both of them assured that he could call them whenever he wanted and that they'd come and visit a lot.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

_Mount Justice July 18 11:16 EDT _

It had been over a week since The Team was formed, and they had yet to go on any real missions. 'Hopefully, that'll change today,' Karin thought to herself.

Suddenly, the computer announced new arrivals to The Cave. _"Recognize: "Robin-B01. Kid Flash-B03."_ Both team members were wearing civilian clothing, and rushed to Kaldur, Karin, Superboy and M`gann.

"Is he here yet?" asked Robin excited.

"Did you ask?" questioned Wally.

Kaldur turned to his friends, "He's arriving now."

"Then let's go," said Wally as he rushed to the entrance of the mountain with the others close behind him.

As the doors opened, the teenagers ran outside to meet the much anticipated, Red Tornado. "Greetings," said the android.

"Hello, Red Tornado-san," greeted Karin, bowing with respect.

Red Tornado nodded in response, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We had hoped you had a mission for us," said Kaldur.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility," answered the android.

Robin looked distraught, "It's been over a week and."

"You'll be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupted. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Kaldur responded.

"No," said Red Tornado, "But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," he suggested before heading inside.

Karin sighed, "So much for asking."

"Keeping busy," Wally quoted and mocked.

"Does he really think we'll fall for that," Robin said scowling.

M`gann got an idea, "Oh, I'll find out if he is thinking that." The female Martian attempted to read Red Tornado's mind by using her telepathy. However, she had trouble doing so, "Oh that's right," M`gann realized. "Red Tornado is a machine. I can't read his mind…I'm sorry," she said feeling like she disappointed her friends.

"It was worth a shot," Karin acclaimed.

"She's right," Wally said in agreement. "So, you know what I'm thinking?" he asked M`gann flirtingly. Karin punched the speedster in the arm in response, making him wince in pain.

"Everyone knows what you're thinking right now," Robin informed his best friend, amused by what Karin had done.

Kaldur sighed, he had really hoped that Red Tornado would have a mission for them. "And now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well, since Superboy, Karin and I live here, we can play tour guides," M`gann offered. A meow came from the ground, as a small neko rubbed her side on the Martians ankle, "Oh and Kirara too."

Everyone turned their gazes to Superboy, "Don't look at me," he told them.

"We won't," said Wally, "A private tour sounds much more fun," he continued flirting with M`gann.

"She never said private," Robin said mortified.

Karin punched the speedster in the arm again, "Kid Flash if you hit on my cousin again, your face will get a private tour of the ground," she threatened.

"Oh," said Wally unaffected by her threat, "I didn't realize I was neglecting you, Pretty Eyes. Maybe you can give me that tour?" he suggested. Karin growled before she twisted the speedster's arm behind his back. Wally cried out for a few seconds before apologizing, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Geez ,you were so nice the day we met."

Karin released the speedster, "I am nice…when you're on my good side."

"Did you just growl?" Superboy questioned Karin.

The young inu yōkai blushed a little, "Yeah, it's a bad habit of mine."

"Team-building," quoted Kaldur, "We'll all go on the tour."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The Team began to tour the mountain, from the font ti back and everything in between.

"The Cave is actually the entire mountain," M`gann informed everyone.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally told the others of what he knew of the place.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

Kaldur knew the answer, "The Cave's secret location was…compromised."

Superboy was still confused, "So they traded in for a tourist trap?"

"It's just a front, for said tourist and the villains," Karin informed him, "The real headquarters is a secret."

"Wait, if villains know of The Cave we must be on constant alert," said M`gann putting her guard up.

Robin patted the Martian's shoulder in reassurance, "Bad guys know, that we know, that they know about this place. So, they'll never look here."

M`gann looked confused.

"We're hiding in plain sight," Wally translated.

"Oh," the Martian said understanding that explanation, "I get it."

Suddenly, a charcoal scent coming from the kitchen hit Karin's nose, "Oh geez, M`gann-chan" she groaned.

"I smell smoke," Superboy informed everyone.

M`gann gasped, "My cookies!" she said alarmed and flew off towards the kitchen. She wanted to learn to cook and surprise the boys with cookies when they got here today. Her cousin said she would help but M`gann wanted to do it on her own.

"I told her to set the timer," Karin criticized before she and the rest of the team followed.

M`gann flew to the front of the oven and used her telekinesis to open the door and levitate the cookie tray to the counter. The cookies were strongly burnt. "Oh no, I was trying out Grammy Jones's recipe form episode 17 of," she began to explain but then stopped herself.

Kirara hopped on to the counter and smelled the burnt cookies before hissing at them.

"I'll bet they would've tasted great," said Robin to the Martian, before he noticed Wally eating a few of the burnt cookies. "He doesn't mind."

Wally looked at the shocked faces of his team mates, "What? I got a seriously high metabolism," he admitted with a mouth full of cookies.

M`gann was a little happy by this, "I'll-make some more."

"Just remember," Karin said while lifting up a timer, "The timer is your best friend when you're baking."

"It was a sweet gesture," Kaldur said in gratitude.

"Thank you, Aqualad," replied the Martian.

That's when the Atlantean got an idea for a team-exercise, "When we're off-duty, you can call me Kaldur`ahm."

"Kaldur`ahm," Karin tried to pronounce it the best she could, but failed horribly.

"My friends call me Kaldur," he said trying to make it easier for her.

Karin pondered that, "Could I call you Kaldur-san?" The Atlantean gave a confused look, since he was unfamiliar with the added suffix, "In my country you add the '-san' to those you respect."

Kaldur gave a flattered smile, "Then of course."

"I'm Wally," the speedster introduced himself. "See, I trust you ladies already with my secret identity." He gestured to Robin, "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden the Boy Wonder form telling anyone his real name."

Robin pouted as he adjusted his sunglasses, "Shut up," he muttered to the speedster.

"Mine's no secret," said the Martian, "I'm M`gann M`orzz. But you can call me Megan, it's my Earth name. And I'm on earth."

"Really?" Karin asked sarcastically, making M`gann blush. "I'm kidding, M`gann-chan. Anyway, my name's Karin Higurashi-Jon`zz," she said bowing in greeting. "And you already know Kirara," she rubbed the fire neko's ear, who also closed her eyes and bowed her head in greeting.

"You're Japanese right?" Wally asked as he continued to munch on cookies. Karin nodded in reply. "And Kirara is some kind of mutant cat?"

"Absolutely not," Karin said perplexed. Kirara hissed at the speedster insulted by the label.

Getting bored of the introductions, Superboy began to leave the kitchen.

M`gann felt guilty and tried to cheer him up, _"Don't worry, Superboy,"_ she said telepathically to his mind. Superboy grabbed his head surprised and turned to M`gann enraged. _"We'll find you an Earth name too."_

"Get out of my head!" he yelled furiously.

The female Martian was confused by his anger, _"What's wrong?"_ she asked her friends and cousin. The boys grabbed their heads in pain of the sudden voice in their minds. Karin was used to the telepathic conversations because of her father and brother. _"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically. Karin's family does too." _

"M`gann-chan stop," Karin said silencing her cousin. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about warning her about using telepathy on other people."

Kaldur nodded understanding, "M`gann, on Earth your telepathy is an extreme invasion of privacy," he explained.

M`gann's eyes widened in shock, having no idea that humans felt that way.

"Cadmus used creepy psychic G-Gnomes that left a bad taste in Supey's brain," Wally explained why Superboy was more furious than they were about her telepathy.

"I'm-I'm sorry," M`gann apologized to the Boy of Steel.

"Just stay out!" Superboy yelled before leaving to the sitting room.

M`gann looked down, saddened that she had hurt him emotionally.

Karin gave the clone a nasty look. 'He didn't have to snap at her like that.'

"Hello, Megan," the female Martian said tapping her head, as she remembered something, "I know what we can do." She gestured them to follow her as she walked down the hallway to the hanger bay. All the boys followed her except for Superboy, who remained in the sitting room on one of the couches.

Karin walked up to stand next to Superboy, grabbing his attention, "Not everyone's out to get you, you know."

The clone didn't make any notion that he'd heard her.

M`gann came back to see what was keeping Karin and Superboy. It was obvious that the Boy of Steel had no interest in following her, "Please Superboy," she urged him to come.

"Don't talk to me," he warned the Martian.

M`gann frowned and retreated back to the hanger bay.

Karin clenched her fist and growled at Superboy. Kirara hissed at her charge, reminding Karin to keep her temper under control. Hearing the warning, Karin took a deep breath to calm down before she spoke again, "Superboy, come with us. It'll mean a lot to M`gann and to me...Onegai."

Superboy took a side glance at her and saw the pleading look in her eye. Sighing inn defeat Superboy got up from the couch. Karin gave a small smile as she grabbed his hand to lead him to the hanger bay.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Hanger Bay_

"Ta-da," M'gann motioned once the doors opened to the hanger bay, "This is my Martian Bio-Ship."

The boys looked at the red sphere like contraption floating on the hanger bay. It didn't look a ship to them.

"Cute," said Wally, not knowing what else to say, "Not aerodynamic but cute."

M'gann chuckled, "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it up." With one wave of her hand the red sphere morphed into its space ship form.

"Okay, how did you sneak this to Earth without my Outo-san noticing?" Karin questioned her cousin.

"It wasn't easy," M'gann replied, "Believe me." The Bio-Ship turned to face out the hanger bay and formed an opening in the back. "You coming?" M'gann questioned her team as, she made her way inside the ship.

Karin followed with Kirara still on her shoulder.

The boys were more hesitant, having never seen this type of technology before, but eventually followed their female teammates.

Everyone took a seat inside the Bio-Ship. On M'gann's mental command, the chairs strapped in their passengers.

"Whoa," said Robin surprised by the action.

"Cool," Wally said impressed.

Taking the pilot seat, M'gann asked Red Tornado to open the hanger bay doors, and flew the Bio-Ship into the air.

"Incredible," Robin stated out the window, amazed at the view.

Wally stared at M'gann, "Yes she is." Karin sent the speedster a death glare and growled. "The ship," he clarified after hearing Karin growl, "I meant the ship. Which like all ships are called 'she'."

"That's what I thought," Karin said satisfied.

Robin chuckled before leaning in his seat towards the girls, "Fast with his feet, but not with his mouth."

"Dude," said Wally offended.

M'gann chuckled and then looked over at Kaldur and Superboy who were whispering to each other.

Karin noticed this and gave her cousin a supporting smile, "It'll be okay."

"Yeah, he'll come around," said Robin in support, referring to Superboy.

M'gann wasn't all that convinced, "He doesn't seem to like me at all."

"Well, guys can be jerks sometimes," Karin explained.

"You do know that he has super-hearing, right?" Wally reminded Karin in warning.

"I know," Karin said smugly. Superboy looked back over his shoulder glaring at her. She replied with an innocent acting smile, which almost made him smirk.

"Anyway," said Robin, "M'gann, how about you show us some of that Martian shape shifting."

M'gann smiled as she stood up from her seat and shifted into a female version of Robin, before shifting to a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong to think I'm hot?" Wally asked smitten.

"It's sadder that I think you have a bigger bust size then me," Karin said amused referring to his female versions chest size.

"Yea, you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with…those," Robin said to M'gann.

M'gann nodded, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder. But I can do girls more easily" she said shifting to look like her cousin.

Karin looked 'herself' up and down, "Remind me that you can do that when I want to play a prank on my Nii-san."

M'gann shifted back to normal and looked at her cousin appalled, "Why would you do that to Kou'ki?"

"Not him. My other brother Shippo," Karin assured. "The one you haven't met yet."

"You have brothers?" Kaldur asked Karin, knowing that this was the type of team building they needed: learning about one another's lives.

"Yep," Karin answered, "Shippo is my older Nii-san. And I have a four year old little Nii-chan named Kou'ki."

"All of you should really meet him," M'gann encouraged, "He's such a sweet heart."

Wally looked at M'gann flirtingly, "Not as sweet as you, sugar."

Karin growled at the speedster, "Don't make me get up from this chair, Wally-kun." The said speedster gulped and shrunk into his seat.

"Anyway," Robin interrupted , "What stuff can you do, Karin?" He knew she wasn't a Martian since she was born before Miko had met Martian Manhunter.

"Well, I'm stronger than the average human," Karin answered, "I have stronger agility too. And I have advanced hearing and sense of smell."

Wally looked curious "Why though? Is it like how Miko is with her 'holy powers'," he used air quotes since he didn't believe in magic.

"No, not holy powers," Karin said, dreading having to explain this part. But these were her teammates and they needed to know the truth about her, "They're from my demonic powers."

Everyone, minus M`gann, looked at her confused, "What do you mean by…demonic?" Kaldur asked.

Karin took a deep breath before clarifying, "I'm not human…well, I'm a three quarter human, but the rest of me is part demon." The boy's eyes widened. "Dog demon to be exact."

At first, the boys were silent, not sure on how to react to that.

"Well," said Superboy in acceptance, "That explains the growling."

Wally actually began to chuckle, "Really? A demon? Like 'Mwah ha ha I'm gonna eat your soul,'" he mocked using a fake evil voice.

Karin put her hands on her hips and gave him an insulted look, "Excuse me, but that's profiling and that's just plain rude."

"I'm sure Wally meant nothing by it," Kaldur said in a scolding tone toward the speedster.

"Oh come on," Wally replied to the Atlantean in disbelief, "You can't possibly think she's a demon."

"Quarter demon," M`gann corrected, "And she is. Kirara is a demon too."

"A full-fledged cat demon," Karin lifted up the small neko from her lap so the speedster could get a good look. Kirara mewed to acknowledge the remark.

"Does the League know," Robin asked out of curiosity. He had never seen any files on such a thing in the Batcave.

"Yes," answered Karin, "There are demons all over the world, but their existence is secret to the human public. They used to be more out in the open hundreds of years ago but the human population had them out numbered, so they just decided to just lay low and move on with their ridiculously long lives."

Kaldur gave a curious look, "How long a life?"

"My Oji-sama is a full demon and he's well over eight hundred years old," Karin informed, "But he only looks like he's in his late thirties. I might live longer than a human too but not by much."

"Interesting," said Robin in his detective voice, "And who's your uncle?" he asked knowing the translation of the Japanese word was 'uncle.'

Karin chuckled, "Trust me, you don't want to know. And don't try and look into it, Robin-kun. That information could be 'over'-whelming, even for you."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"_Red Tornado to Miss Martian,"_ the android hero said over the Bio-Ship radio. "_An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly."_

"Received," the Martian replied, "Adjusting course."

"Umm, how can we be covert in a Martian ship?" asked Karin.

M'gann smirked, "Like this," she replied while mentally commanding the ship to hide itself. "Camouflage Mode."

Robin was impressed by the action but not by the mission, "Tornado is keeping us busy, again."

"Well, a small fire led you to Superboy," the Martian reminded him as she flew the Bio-Ship to the coordinates that Red Tornado gave them. "We should find out what's causing the alert."

Superboy looked out the window and saw something strange, "I think I know the cause."

A twister was heading in the direction of the Power Plant.

And towards the Bio-Ship

The Martian ship was sucked into the cyclone and the Team was rattling in their seats. Karin had to hold Kirara tightly, to keep the neko from being tossed around the ship.

Thinking quickly, M'gann maneuvered the Bio-Ship out of the twister and into a nearby parking lot.

The team assembled and exited the ship, close to the twister.

Civilians were running all over the place trying to escape the strange weather phenomenon.

"Robin," Aqualad called to the Boy Wonder, "Are tornadoes common to New England?" The team turned to find the young detective had vanished.

Suddenly, Robins laughing came from the inside of the Power Plant.

"Okay, that's going to get annoying really fast," Karin said as she and the Team ran to the building.

"It already is," Kid Flash stated.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Once inside the Power Plant, the team found Robin fighting against a robotic opponent, wearing red armor. Said opponent, was using his ability to create twisters to fight the Boy Wonder and pushed him into a stone pillar.

Superboy super-jumped to his teammates aid, "Who's your friend?"

Robin groaned, "Didn't catch a name. But he plays rough," he warned as the clone went on the offensive.

"My apologies," said the opponent, "You may address me as, Mr. Twister." In order to respect the name, he created small cyclones to attack the charging Superboy, sending him flying back into a brick wall.

The Team looked at one another before all charging at Mr. Twister. Kirara transformed and charged at the opponent as well

The armored opponent was able to use his mini twisters to block Wally's attack before he made more cyclones and attacked M`gann and Kaldur, forcing them back against the stone walls of the Power Plant. Karin and Kirara got closer than their team mates but also fell victim to the powerful winds and was forced back.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," said Mr. Twister disappointed. "I wasn't expecting…children."

Angry, Robin threw a few of his shuriken at Mr. Twister, "We're. Not. Children."

One shuriken exploded on contact but did absolutely no damage to Mr. Twister. "Objectively you are," he replied as he flicked the second shuriken off his body as if it were nothing "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here disturbing."

By this time, the team had regain consciousness and regrouped. "Well, we hate to see you disturbed," mocked Robin. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your ass."

M`gann used her telekinesis to break a steam pipe that was above Mr. Twister and hit him with hot steam.

Superboy used that distraction to super-jump and attack. Mr. Twister used his mini twisters to throw the clone back and hitting M`gann in the process.

Kaldur, Robin, Karin and Kirara dodged their falling comrades and charged at Mr. Twister once more. In annoyance the twister user used his cyclones to smash his opponents against one another. "Indeed, that was quite 'turbing.' Thank you," Mr. Twister mocked before leaving.

Wally finally awaked from his assault and ran to stop Mr. Twister. "What have you done to my team?" he yelled.

"I embarrassed them," answered Mr. Twister before attacking the speedster.

Fearing that he would once again hit the ground hard, Wally was surprised when he stopped in midair.

"Got you," M`gann said as she caught the speedster with her telekinesis. Her and the rest of the team recovered and headed outside to stop the villain.

"Thanks," said Wally gratefully to the Martian as she put him down.

Mr. Twister flew into the air amused, "I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now."

Finally fed up with this Kaldur yelled, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero," answered Mr. Twister.

Karin turned to her cousin, "M`gann-chan, read his mind," she gestured to the villain. "Maybe he has a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," said M`gann.

"It's okay with the bad guys," Robin urged in frustration.

With that knowledge, the Martian attempted to read Mr. Twisters mind.

And found nothing.

"I'm not getting anything," said M`gann before coming to a conclusion, "He's inorganic. An android…Hello Megan," she tapped her forehead, "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise."

The Team thought M`gann's statement over. It did make sense: An android that controlled tornados, Red Tornado sent them to the Power Plant, he even said that they'd be tested soon.

"This is a test," Robin said annoyed, "Something to keep us busy."

Wally gritted his teeth and recalled what Speedy had told him when he and the boys tried to recruit the archer to the team, "Speedy called it…we're a joke."

Karin growled in annoyance. She couldn't believe that the League would want to test them this way. 'This is more like something Sesshōmaru Oji-sama would do,' she thought.

"This game is over," said Wally.

Robin walked up to Mr. Twiser, "We know who you are," he yelled, "And we know what you want."

"Let's end this," said Kaldur.

Mr. Twisters robotic eyes narrowed, "Consider it done." Using his tornados, the villain aimed the cyclones to the sky, creating a lightning storm.

Karin's eyes widened, "Red Tornado can't do that," she mumbled to herself. She knew most of the League member's moves, having heard from her parents and the news. 'Wait that means that...oh no,' she realized.

"We will not indulge," yelled Kaldur, "We will not engage."

"It's not Red Tornado!" Karin yelled to her team mates.

Mr. Twister chuckled, "You think I'm Tornado? Oh, how ironic."

A lightning bolt struck at the un-expecting team exploding the ground where they stood. The teenage heroes flew back and hit the ground hard. Superboy wasn't as effected from the blast and attacked the android once more.

Mr. Twister struck another bolt of lightning right into Superboy's chest, forcing the clone to the ground, sliding him back to his pile of team mates.

M'gann awoke from the attack and saw Mr. Twister heading toward her and her team. Thinking quickly, the Martian mentally ordered the Bio-Ship, which was in camouflage mode, to hide them.

"I won't deny that you children have power," said Mr. Twister once he saw the young heroes disappear. "Playing hide-and-seek with you won't help me achieve my objective. So stay hidden. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy," he warned before flying away.

Everyone groaned as they awaked from their assault, "Wh-what happened?" said Wally.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us and Mr. Twister," the Martian explained.

"Nice move," Karin said wincing from her bruises.

Superboy punched the ground in anger, making a small crater from his fist. "That doesn't mean it was right," he yelled. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur defended.

"It was a rookie mistake," explained Robin, "We shouldn't have listened."

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that he would hurt M'gann's feelings for what he was about to say, "You are pretty inexperienced."

Karin glared at the boys, "Are you kidding me? Considering this was M`gann-chan's first fight and the fact that she saved all of us just now, I say she did fine," she argued. "Plus we were pretty damn sloppy ourselves in case you didn't notice."

"You're only saying that cause she's your cousin," Robin informed Karin, who growled at him in response.

"Look," Wally interrupted, "Why don't you ladies head back, we'll take it from here."

"What!" Karin said insulted by the suggestion.

"We're used to working together," Robin gestured to Wally and Kaldur. "You're both not."

Karin pointed to Superboy, "What about him?"

The boys didn't answer the question.

"Just stay out of our way," the Boy of Steel warned before heading in Mr. Twister's direction. Kid Flash and Robin began to head that direction as well.

M'gann spoke for the first time, "I just…tried to be a part of the team."

Kaldur sighed, "I'm not sure we really have a team."

Karin couldn't help but agree. This team wouldn't work if they all still think like individuals and not team mates. "You better make sure those bakas don't get themselves killed," she said to Kaldur.

The Atlantean nodded and headed towards his friends direction.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Ten Minutes Later _

"Did you really think I did okay?" M'gann asked as Karin as she flew the Bio-Ship back to The Cave.

Karin nodded, "I can admit that you were rough around the edges but you did well. We probably wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you," she praised. "The boys will see that eventually…I hope."

M'gann was glad that at least one person thought she did alright, "It just seemed to make sense, at the time"

"It is a big coincidence," Karin admitted. "What are the odds that a guy can create tornados and be immune to telepathy?"

Suddenly, M'gann realized the truth, "Hello, M`gann," she said tapping her forehead.

"What?" Karin asked.

"I was only half wrong," said M'gann, "Twister wasn't Red Tornado but he IS an android."

Karin realized what this would mean, 'The guys will hold back if they're afraid of killing a person inside the armor.' "We got to go back."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Harbor_

"You brought your Utility Belt," Kid Flash asked his friend.

"Don't leave home without it," Robin quoted as he snapped on the belt. "The first thing Batman taught me."

"_All of you_, _listen to me_," M'gann telepathically said to all her team mate's minds.

Superboy grabbed his head where he stood and growled, "What did we tell you!"

"_Oh shut up and get over it_," Karin retorted, "_We have a plan to take down Twister. But you need to listen to us and do exactly as we say._"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Their plan worked perfectly.

Thanks to M'gann's shape shifting, she disguised herself as Red Tornado and with Kid Flash's speed that mimicked a cyclone, the Team convinced Mr. Twister that 'Red Tornado' came to aid The Team.

Once distracted The Team began to disassemble the armor with Superboy super-strength, Karin's yōkai strength, Kaldur's mystical powers, Kirara's fangs, and M'gann's telekinesis.

Finally defeated, a man emerged from the armor. "Okay foul. I call foul," he begged.

Karin took one whiff the man and smirked, "Just as we thought...Do it."

M'gann nodded as she levitated a giant boulder from the ground and lifted it over the man's head.

"No!" yelled Kaldur as M'gann dropped the boulder on the man's body.

The boys looked at the girls in horror.

"What the hell was that?" Wally yelled at the girls.

"We don't execute our captives," said a stern Robin.

The Martian turned to her cousin, "Wow, they really don't trust us do they?"

"Yeah, they should work on that," Karin agreed before pointing to the boulder, "Use your eyes, Robin-kun."

M'gann levitated the boulder once more and showed that the man was indeed an android.

Wally walked over the remaining mechanical parts and picked up a robotic eye. "Cool, a souvenir."

Kaldur realized that what the girls said were true. They didn't trust them when they should have. "You were right. We should have had more faith in both of you."

"Yea, you gals rocked," praised Wally. "Get it? Rocked?" he gestured to the boulder.

"Wow," said Karin cringing at the joke, "That is going to take some getting used to."

"Just ignore them and eventually you won't even notice," advised Robin. "I'm just turbed that you and M'gann are on the team."

The Martian smiled at the statement.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Mount Justice_

The Team brought the remains of the android for Red Tornado to inspect.

"This android was clearly after you," Kaldur informed.

"Agreed," stated Red Tornado as he studied the remains.

"Is that why you didn't want to help us when Karin and I called you earlier?" asked M'gann.

The girls tried getting Red Tornado to help The Team before they formed the plan but the android refused.

"No," answered Red Tornado, "This was your fight. It is no my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

The Team was surprised by the response. Any of their mentors would have come in and intervened. But Red Tornado…he trusted them.

Karin couldn't help but chuckle at the response, "My Oji-sama would love your methods."

"Still," M'gann said concerned for Red Tornado, "If you're in danger."

"This discussion is closed," Red Tornado said walking away from The Team.

"Well," Robin began, "If we're gonna have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

Wally winced, "Dude, harsh."

"And impolite," said Karin.

"And inaccurate, I do have a heart. Carbon-Steel" voiced Red Tornado before turning his head, "I also have excellent hearing."

Robin looked sheepish, "Uhh sorry, I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," urged Kaldur.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

As Kaldur, Wally and Robin were off back to their own homes.

Superboy walked past M'gann on the way to his room. Then he stopped needing to do something. He turned to the Martian, "Sorry," he apologized for his outburst this morning.

The Martian smiled, "It's okay."

Karin saw the exchange and mouthed a 'thank you' to Superboy for his apology.

He nodded in response.

**That's a rap for this chapter. So The Team now knows what Karin is and that demons exist. Will this be relevant down the line? Only time will tell. But first what do you guys think so far? I'd love to know. Next Time: The Team's first Mission and Leader. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	5. A Leader Emerges

To Be a Hero

**AN: I'm getting a lot of questions or requests about 'no M`gann bashing,' about when Sesshōmaru, Hitomi and Riku are going to show up, and about possible Hitomi pairings. So just to set the record straight: In regards to M`gann, I'm not intentionally going to bash her character. However, she does do some things in the series that I can't overlook...so yeah. In regards to Sesshōmaru, Hitomi and Riku, they will make their appearances in this fic...when the time comes. In regards to the Hitomi pairing, she's going to be Karin's age in this story so she won't be with Flash (cause that's kind of messed up.) That's all I'm going to say since I don't want any spoilers. **

**Anyway, thank you Anime hotty lover.18, Inu-Hanyou2016,** **Kitsune's Den,** **Applejax XD, Tinas86Roses, BatmanFanatic123, Diane (Guest), sverhei, ricebunny88, and all the Guests for your awesome reviews and support. **

Disclaimer: From the bottom of my heart I just want everyone to know..."I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Karin. Please don't sue me." And I really mean it.

Chapter 5: A Leader Emerges

_The Cave _

The Team stood in the mission room as Batman arrived, and activated the holographic monitor.

The one day they had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Their first mission.

"Isla Santa Prisca," Batman informed The Team of their destination for the mission. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid that enhances strength, known as Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity." Batman showed the team photos and maps of the island, "But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That is where you come in."

The Team was listening intently. Although, Wally was snacking during the overview so it was hard to tell if he was taking the situation seriously.

"This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report," Batman emphasized on the last part. "The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin interrupted.

Batman and Red Tornado stared at one another before coming up with a solution to the question.

"Work that out between you," answered Batman.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

_Half an Hour Later _

"You really want to lead this team don't you?" Karin questioned Robin after Batman explained the mission.

Robin nodded, "I have the most experience. So, why not?"

Karin gave a look of worry in her eyes, "Experience and leading are two very different skills."

This made the boy feel insulted, "You think I can't do it?"

"That's not what I mean," Karin clarified, "Only you know what you're capable of and no one else. If you think you can lead this team, then I'll follow you, Robin-kun."

Robin gave a grateful smile, "Thanks."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

_Caribbean Sea July 22, 20:08 ECT_

"Approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian informed The Team while flying her Bio-Ship. "Hitting Drop Zone A in 30 seconds," she said while switched the Bio-Ship to camouflage mode.

Aqualad prepared for his drop zone and dove into the ocean once the Bio-Ship reached Drop Zone A. His role was to take out the heat and motions sensors that was easily breeched from underwater. "We're patched. Move in," he communicated through his com-link.

Miss Martian guided the Bio-Ship to Drop Zone B.

Kid Flash touched the symbol on his chest to change his outfit into its own camouflage mode, letting the bright yellow and red colors of his suit turned black. "How cool is this?" he said while switching before turning to Superboy and Moriko. "It's not too late to put on the new Stealth-Tech, you two."

Karin shook her head, "The material in my kimono is made with the fur of a demon fire rat. Adding tech would disturb its demonic properties."

"O-okay," said Kid Flash a little disturbed by the explanation, "How about you, Supey?"

"No capes. No tights. No offense," replied Superboy.

"It totally works for you," said Miss Martian completely smitten. Everyone turned their gazes at the Martian as her face went a little red. "I mean you can totally do good work in those cloths."

"_Smooth cover, M`gann-chan,_" Moriko teased in the Martians mind.

"_Oh hush,"_ Miss Martian replied before camouflaging herself and phasing out of the Bio-Ship.

It was pretty obvious to Moriko that her cousin was crushing on Superboy and she couldn't really blame her. 'He's pretty handsome,' she thought before shaking her head. 'Wait where did that come from?'

Miss Martian commanded the Bio-Ship to create an opening for The Team to jump out. The Martian levitated down to the ground, while Kid Flash and Robin lowered themselves by using harness, and Karin used her agility to land softly on the ground, with a small Kirara on her shoulder.

Superboy simply jumped out of the Bio-Ship and landed hard on the ground, making a small crater in the process.

"Way to be covert," Moriko muttered to herself but knew that the Boy of Steel could hear her.

"You know, creating a seismic event doesn't really help us much with the covert," Robin scolded.

After the lecture, The Team moved on with the mission. Miss Martian informed Aqualad of their position and they proceeded to the factory. About half way through the island jungle, the advanced hearing Team members heard sticks snapping nearby.

"You hear that?" Superboy asked his team mates.

"No," Kid Flash answered confused, "Oh wait, is that a super-hearing thing?"

Miss Martian looked at the clone dreamily once more, "He does have great ears."

Kirara hissed at the jungle where the noise was heard.

Moriko used her yōkai senses to listen and sniff around the area. The smell of jungle and different animals was definitely present, but other scents were coming in too. "There's people following us," she informed The Team, "Four adult males, coming from the south direction."

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash turned and asked his friend. That's when the speedster and the Team noticed that their self-appointed leader had vanished...again. "Oh, I hate it when he does that."

"_Superboy, Kid. Switch to Infrared_," ordered Aqualad through the com-link, "_See who is tracking you." _

Kid Flash activated his infrared goggles and began looking in the direction Moriko and Kirara were facing. He saw five body heat signatures through the jungle, "Pretty Eyes is right, we got a squad of armed bozos incoming," informed the speedster.

Superboy looked through the jungle with his super-vision, "Wait," he told his team members "We got another squad coming. But it looks like they'll meet each other before they find us."

Suddenly, gun fire was heard in the distance.

"Don't need any advanced hearing now," said Kid Flash.

"Where the hell is Robin?" Moriko muttered since she couldn't even smell where the Boy Wonder ran off. 'Batman taught him well,' she thought annoyingly impressed.

"_Team, swing wide,"_ ordered Aqualad through the com-link, _"Steer clear." _

Kid Flash shook his head and began to move forward, "We need to find Rob," he said before he took off with his super speed.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Unfortunately, the speedster mange to, not only trip on an unseen rock on the ground, but stumbled on the two firing squads.

"They spotted him," Superboy told the girls before super-jumping to the location of the 'goon' squads, where he punched one of the squad's leader in the face. The leader was a foe that Batman himself had faced time and again; Bane.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was dodging gun fire by both squads by speed-jumping on tree branches.

Suddenly, Robin appeared form above and began to fight the squad members, "What is wrong with you guys?" he scolded while fighting. "This mission is covert, remember? Why didn't you follow me and vanished in the jungle?"

Moriko arrived in the middle of the fight and began to help take down the remaining squad members, "How were we supposed to know that?" she growled as she elbowed a shooter in the face.

"We're not mind readers, you know," Kid Flash clarified before Miss Martian used her telekinesis to push the final squad members into trees, knocking them out. "Well, majority of us aren't," he corrected.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

The Team tied the squads up on the bases of trees, once the fight was over.

Aqualad finally regrouped with The Team and they were able to see exactly what was going on.

"Those uniforms," Robin said pointing to one squad team, "They belong to the Cult of Kobra."

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," said Aqualad.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and these goons," he gestured to Bane and his squad, "I'm guessing Kobra got involved and tossed them out."

"Then the supply lines got cut off," Moriko concluded.

"So that's it," said Kid Flash, "Kobra wanted the super-cultists Venom. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for."

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Robin interrupted his best friend. "Kobra's hording the stuff. We can't leave yet...Not until I know why."

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Moriko all looked at one another, all thinking the same thing, 'Bad move, Boy Wonder.'

"Until 'you' know why?" argued Kid Flash.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin argued back.

Kid Flash half laughed, "Dude, you're a thirteen year old, who ducked out on us without a word!"

The two teenage boys continued fighting while Miss Martian spoke with Superboy and her cousin, "Do either of you want to lead?"

Superboy snorted and shook his head, "Nope."

"Me neither," said Moriko, "Too much pressure."

"What about you?" Superboy asked the Martian.

Miss Martian also half chuckled, "After the Twister fiasco, I doubt I'd be good at it."

"You did alright," Superboy praised, making the Martian blush.

Karin smirked and nudged the Boy of Steel with her elbow playfully, "Well, look at you Mr. Softy."

Superboy would have reacted to her remark, if he didn't hear a snicker come from their captives.

"**Look at them argue,"** a squad member whispered in Spanish.

"**Free yourself and take them while they're distracted,"** said another member to Bane.

Bane glared at the member, **"Quiet! For now I will play along,"** he said before smirking, **"They'll give me what I want."**

Moriko heard some of the quite conversation but couldn't understand anything that was said.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE SUPER POWERS," yelled the speedster.

"NEITHER DOES BATMAN," argued the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash laughed, "WELL YOU'RE NOT BATMAN, ARE YOU?"

"I'M THE CLOSEST THING WE GOT TO HIM!" retorted Robin.

Finally not being able to hold back, Bane laughed at the ordeal, "Clever niños. But you only know half the story. Why don't I show you the rest?" he offered. "I can get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian attempted to read Bane's mind to see if he was telling the truth, "There is a secret entrance…but he's also hiding something." She tried to dig deeper into his mind, but Bane kept a smug look on his face. Giving a frustrated sigh, the Martian gave up, "I can't get a clear read on him. He's mentally reciting football scores. **En Español**."

"It's not complicated, chica," Bane told her. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he quoted.

The Team looked at one another considering Banes offer.

Personally, Moriko didn't trust him. 'An enemy of any kind will always trick you,' she thought, hoping her friends would feel the same way as well. She lifted her hand up to pet Kirara's head gently bringing closer, "Kirara, if he betrays us, don't hesitate to take him down," she whispered to the neko, who nodded in reply.

Eventually, Aqualad nodded at the villain's offer.

Which made Bane smirk.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Releasing Bane from the tree, The Team followed him until they got a clear visual of the factory from a cliff.

Robin used his binoculars to look closer at the Kobra members. Many of them were bringing out boxes from the factory that contained Venom, "A buy is about to go down," he informed his team mates but he was confused by the cults actions. "It doesn't look like they are selling it to the usual suspects…So, who're they selling the Venom to?"

"We need to identify that buyer," stated Aqualad.

Kid Flash nodded, "Just what I was thinking."

Robin snorted, "Yeah, you're the thinker."

"And you 'both' need to stop bickering," Moriko warned the both of them. Their fighting was really getting on her nerves.

Meanwhile, Bane revealed the secret entrance to the factory that he promised, by moving a giant bolder and revealed a tunnel. "This way," he gestured before walking inside.

"Oh, now he's the leader," Kid Flash complained, which received multiple nudges from his team mates, Moriko being one of them.

Once out of the tunnel, The Team and Bane found a door that led to one of the factories storage rooms.

Robin silently opened the door to inside the factory and saw none of the Kobra cult members around. "All clear," he said as he ran into the room and stealthed himself from his team's sight.

"Not again," Moriko mumbled as they all walked into the factory.

"Look stay put," Kid Flash told his team mates, "I'll get the information we need before the Boy Wonder comes back."

Aqualad began to protest but the speedster already ran off with his super-speed.

"Great chain of command," Bane commented sarcastically.

Forgetting their missing members, Aqualad, Moriko, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Bane all kept moving, and eventually hid themselves behind some massive boxes as they came across the Kobras working on their next delivery.

"It's a massive shipment," stated Aqualad silently, as he observed from their hiding spot.

Superboy nodded, "But they're only taking new products off the line. They're not touching any of the stuff already made," he gestured to the ones close by them.

"Maybe freshness counts," guessed Miss Martian.

"Or they altered the new product," suggested Moriko, alarmed at the thought. "Though I can't imagine how much worse Venom can get."

Superboy looked out the window and heard something loud in the distance outside, "Helicopters are coming."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Kid Flash ran all over the facility until he finally found Robin hacking in to the factories computer system. "What'd you find?" the speedster asked while munching on an energy bar.

"Chemical formulas," answered the Boy Wonder as he continued using his hacking skills. "One is Venom but I can't identify the other one."

The speedster read the formula and recognized it immediately, "That's the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." He quickly read the notes that the computer stored, "If mixed correctly Kobra's juice is three times stronger than Venom…and permanent. How the hell did Kobra get their hands on Project Blockbuster?"

Robin thought about it for a few moments until finally it came to him, "The mystery buyer," he concluded. "They must also be Kobra's supplier and whoever they are, their using the cult to create a Blockbuster/Venom super-formula." The Boy Wonder hit his com-ling, "Robin to Aqualad. We found out…Damn it. I'm getting only static," he told the speedster.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Miss Martian used her camouflage abilities to hide herself from the Kobra members, and flew to the outside once the helicopter landed. _"Aqualad,"_ she said telepathically, _"Sending you a mental image of the buyer, now." _

The mystery buyer hopped off the helicopter and walked towards the leader of the cult, Lord Kobra. The buyer was a tall blond and muscular man, wearing all blue and sports gear. His face was covered with a white hockey mask.

"Sportsmaster," the Atlantean identified the villain. Knowing that the League needed to be informed immediately, he hit his com-link, "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" After a few moments, it became clear that the signal was being blocked. "Ugh, I can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid…We need a plan," he told Superboy and Moriko.

"I have a suggestion," said Bane before he jumped out of their hiding place and began attacking the Kobra members.

"That baka," Moriko growled in annoyance, before a roar gained her and her team mates attention.

Mammoth, Kobra's first volunteer of the Kobra-Venom, busted threw the window of the factory and attacked The Team. Aqualad, Superboy, and Moriko dodged the genetically altered villain and landed on the factory floor, where all Kobra members could see them.

"Destroy them," ordered Lord Kobra furiously.

Mammoth charged at The Team. Superboy quickly charged at the villain and began their battle of super-strength.

Kobra members began to shoot their guns at the remaining heroes. Aqualad ran in front of Moriko and used his magic of his twin Water-Bearers to create a shield around them, protecting them from the bullets.

Kirara jumped off Moriko's shoulder as she transformed to her yōkai form and began attacking the members, disarming them of their weapons.

With the Kobra cult members distracted by the neko, Moriko used her yōkai agility to jump into the air, over Aqualad, and landed on one of the Kobra members scratching him with her claws. She knew exactly how to impale a person with her claws without kill them. It was a struggle at first but now the ability came as easy as breathing to her.

As more Kobra cult members came into the warehouse, Robin, Miss Martian and Kid Flash made their way into battle.

"Miss Martian," Aqualad yelled through all the commotion, as he whipped a member with one of his Water-Bearer, "Our radios are jammed. Link us up."

It took a moment for the Martian to recover from an attack she received from Sportsmaster but she did as ordered. "_Everyone online?_" she asked telepathically.

"_Yeah,"_ Superboy said reluctantly, still not in favor of telepathy.

"_You know it, beautiful,"_ said Kid Flash.

"_You better watch it Kid,"_ Moriko retorted.

"_Good,"_ said Aqualad, _"We need to regroup."_

"_Busy now,"_ Robin yelled, since he was now facing Lord Kobra and his female accomplice, Shimmer, by himself.

"_Now,"_ ordered Aqualad. _"We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path."_

Using his super-speed, Kid Flash knocked out all of the Kobra cult members in his path as The Team retreated back to the storage room that led to the secret passage way.

Mammoth and a few Kobra followers entered the passage way and began to fire their guns.

"Superboy, the support beams," Aqualad shouted, "Take them out."

The Boy of Steel did what was ordered and caused a cave in, keeping the Kobra members and Mammoth out.

But also trapping The Team trapped in.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Using a glow stick, which the Boy Wonder kept in his utility belt, he lite the cave so The Team could see one another. Robin now had a chance to breathe and think about what had just transpired, "How? How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You already know the answer Robin-kun," said Moriko firmly but still understanding, "You said the reason at The Cave…you have the most experience."

"And it's what has left him unprepared," Aqualad said agreeing with her before turning to the Boy Wonder. "Fighting along with Batman for so long…your roles are defined, so you don't need to talk to each other. But this team is new, and the leader has to be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands," argued Robin trying to defend his right to lead. But he wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself. The young boy sighed, "Who am I kidding?...You should be the one leading us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

Kid Flash looked insulted, "Please, I can run circles."

"And trip over rocks," Moriko interjected, making the speedster pout.

"Come on, Wally," said Robin, "You know he's the one."

"Hello Megan," Miss Martian taped her forehead, "It's so obvious."

Superboy shrugged, "I could have told you that."

Kirara gave an encouraging nudge on the Atlantean's arm, her way of showing approval of leading her charge. Aqualad rubbed her ear, showing his appreciation.

"It's all you, Kaldur-san" Moriko praised.

Kid Flash finally admitted to himself that everyone was right and shrugged, "Yeah, okay."

Aqualad nodded, "I will except the burden," he said before placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Until you're ready. You were born to lead this team. Not now…but soon."

"So," interrupted Moriko, "What's the plan?"

Aqualad shifted into his new role as leader, "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

Robin chuckled, "Funny, I had the same thought."

Moriko gave him a suspicious look, "What did you do?"

"I sabotaged the helicopter before facing Lord Kobra," the Boy Wonder answered with pride.

"Nice," Kid Flash acclaimed.

Aqualad also nodded in approval, "Then let's move out."

The Team began to run down the tunnel towards the secret entrance that Bane had shown them before.

"Something's still bugging me," said Robin while running, "Sportsmaster is the supplier and the buyer. But he doesn't have the influence to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"There's also no way that either of them could bond Blockbuster with Venom," stated Kid Flash. "That takes some major nerdeg."

Moriko was beginning to understand their meaning, "So there's another 'player' involved."

"I think the expression is, 'the tip of the ice berg,'" said Aqualad as they reached the exit.

Which was blocked by Bane.

"Halt, niños," he said as he dropped four empty syringes to the ground. Bane had injected himself with Venom. "I'm feeling…explosive," he said as he revealed a detonator.

The Team finally noticed that the entrance was wired with explosives.

"Why?" gritted Aqualad to the villain.

"I wanted my factory back," Bane said simply.

As the villain began ranting his plan, Aqualad glanced at Kid Flash, _"You'll need a running start,"_ he said through the telepathic link, which was still established.

The speedster began to slowly back up.

"I figured you'd either take down my enemy, or die trying," Bane concluded.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Moriko mocked.

Bane chuckled, "The Justice League will come once they know their 'sidekicks' are in trouble. And once I'm done with them, Santa Prisca will be mine again."

The Venom user lifted his hand to hit the detonator…which was now missing from his hand.

"Looking for something?" Kid Flash mocked form behind Bane, with the detonator in his hand.

Bane growled in anger as he prepared to hit the speedster with his fist.

Miss Martian used her powers to levitate the Venom enraged Bane off the ground.

Superboy got close and smirked, "Finally," he said pleased, "Drop him."

The Martian released the villain, making Bane fall right into Superboy's fist, knocking him out cold.

"Damn," cursed Moriko, "I promised Kirara that she could take him 'when' he betrayed us."

Kirara hissed at Bane's unconscious body, making The Team laugh.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

_Factory Ten Minutes Later_

Right when the fixed helicopter was about to take off, Kid Flash used his super-speed to take out the Kobra cult members.

"Take the shipment," Lord Kobra ordered Sportsmaster.

Suddenly, Superboy landed in front of Lord Kobra and Mammoth, "Round two," he taunted. Mammoth growled and charged at the Boy of Steel, only to be stuck by a powerful water attack provided by Aqualad' Water-Barriers. "Sorry," Superboy said sarcastically, "Not the plan."

Sporstmaster pulled out a gun and began to shoot at Superboy. Though it wasn't fatal, the shots were crippling to the Boy of Steel. Miss Martian tried to sneak up on Sports Master, only to have her dodge her attack and put the Martian in a vise grip, while still shooting at Superboy. Kirara roared as she flew and disarmed Sportsmaster's of his weapon with her teeth, while Moriko jumped off the neko's back and spin kicked the villain in the back of the head. This made him release Miss Martian from his grasp.

Sportsmaster managed to block Moriko's next few blows till he finally managed to grab one of her legs and threw her at Superboy and Miss Martian, knocking them all down. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly," he said retreating into the helicopter.

Superboy managed to recover as the helicopter began to take off, ready to stop the helicopter if necessary. Miss Martian stopped him by putting her hand on his arm, and showed the detonator that Bane used in the hidden passage. A bomb was hidden in one of the shipments that she placed before attacking Sportsmaster. With one push of the button, the Kobra-Venom was destroyed, and the helicopter came flying down. Sporstmaster jumped out of the helicopter with a parachute at the last minute and escaped in the jungle.

The remains of the helicopter crashed right on top of the factory and engulfed the building in flames.

"Uhh," said Moriko leaning into Miss Martian and Superboy, "Was that part of the plan?"

"Let's just say it was," suggested Miss Martian nervously.

"Agreed," said Superboy.

Hearing a yell of annoyance, The Team turned their attention to Lord Kobra. He was completely furious about the destruction of the factory, as he was holding down Robin with his foot. "I'm plagued by mosquitos!"

"Good," grunted Robin as he used his legs to get out from under Lord Kobra's foot, "Cause this mosquitos mighty concerted over your pain."

The Team gathered by Robin and readied themselves to fight Lord Kobra.

Realizing how outnumbered he was, Lord Kobra sighed and retreated to the shadows of the jungle, "Another time, then."

Robin sighed as he looked around the area, "Well, we picked the right guy to lead," he smirked at Aqualad. "Making you the right person to explain this mess to Batman," he gestured to the demolished factory that was still in flames and laughed.

The Atlantean looked frightened of the thought.

"Poor guy," Moriko said as she petted Kirara on her head, who nodded in agreement.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

_Mount Justice July 23, 10:01 EDT_

"A simple recon mission," Batman recited as he glared at Aqualad, "Observe and report." He then proceeded to walk down the row of team members. "Each of you will receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." The Dark Knight stopped at the end of the row and faced The Team, "Until then…good job."

The young heroes looked at Batman confused by the praise.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," Batman said in understanding. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Aqualad and Robin smiled at that last part. "Dismissed," the Dark Knight ordered as he walked away.

"Okay," Karin said mystified, "Did Batman just…compliment us?" Kirara meowed from her charges shoulder, answering yes.

M'gann chuckled at her cousin's amazement, and was thankful that weren't scolded too harshly.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

_Karin's Room: One Hour Later _

"So, the helicopter crashed 'on top' of the building," Kagome repeated from her daughters laptop screen, surprised.

Karin nodded, "Yep…and we completely meant to do that."

The miko looked at her in disbelief, "Riiight. Well, at least you completed your first mission," she said smiling, "Your Outo-san and I are very proud of you and M'gann."

Karin smiled.

**Does anyone else wonder if the team really planed the helicopter to crash on the factory? Seriously, it takes some serious "nerdeg" to calculate that just right. Anyway, what do you guys think of Karin being on the first mission? Next time: Training and heated discussions. **

**Till Then My Reader**


	6. Access: A Whole Lot of Trouble

To Be a Hero

**A special thanks to Anime hotty lover.18, chibi-no-baka, BatmanFanatic123,****Inu-Hanyou2016, and Kitsune's Den for your awesome reviews and support.**

Disclaimer: (*sigh* Here I go again) I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Karin/Moriko. Please don't sue me. (Man, I've got to come up with better material for this)

Chapter 6: Access: A Whole Lot of Trouble

_Mount Justice August 13, 13:06 EDT_

Moriko watched as Aqualad and Kid Flash played holographic air hockey, while standing next to Miss Martian.

Just as Aqualad missed blocking the final shot, the computer announced a new arrival from the zeta tube, "_Recognize, Superboy B04."_

The Boy of Steel walked into The Cave with an irritated look on his face.

"Hey, how was Metropolis?" Miss Martian asked him.

Superboy ignored her and folded his arms.

"That great," Moriko said sarcastically, guessing that something must have happened to Superboy that upset him. A throat clearing interrupted her thoughts.

Black Canary walked into the training room, with Martian Manhunter and Miko right behind her. "So, who's ready for training?" she asked.

"Uncle J`onn, Aunt Kagome," Miss Martian greeted, while flying to her Earth guardians to embrace them.

"What are you both doing here?" Moriko asked her parents while smiling ecstatically.

Miko chuckled, "What, we need a reason to see our two favorite girls?" she said hugging her daughter.

"We were just in the neighborhood," Martian Manhunter explained, "And we wanted to see how you both were adjusting."

Miss Martian shrugged, "A few bumps and bruises but we're learning."

Martian Manhunter smiled in delight, "That's all we could ask of you both."

Superboy watched the family moment and couldn't help but be envious of their relationship. He had a run in with Superman earlier that day, and their conversation wasn't as affection as the one he just witnessed. Sighing, Superboy began to walk out of The Cave.

"Stick around," Black Canary called to the Boy of Steel, "Class is now in session," she said, while activating the training grounds in the center of the room. The hero turned to the rest of the group, "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. What I learned from my own mentors." She took off her purple jacket and winced from a fresh wound on her arm, "And my own bruises."

"Dinah-san," Miko said concerned, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have healed that for you."

Black Canary held her hand out to silence her friend, "It's nothing that won't heal in a few days. And I know you had to heal a lot of the League members already."

"From what?" asked Moriko.

"What happened?" questioned Miss Martian.

"The job," answered Black Canary, "Your first lesson: combat. It's about control of the conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, and never reacting." The hero looked around the group, "I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here," Kid Flash offered, raising his hand immediately, while eating a banana. He walked up to stand in front of Black Canary. "After this," he threw the banana peel into a trash can close by, "I'll show you my moves."

Moriko leaned in to her mother, "**He's doomed isn't he?**" she whispered in Japanese.

"**Yep,"** Miko responded with a giant smirk behind her mask.

Black Canary smirked at the speedster's cockiness, knowing that the battle was already hers. In just a few short moves, Kid Flash was flat on his back. The holographic words 'Kid Flash Status: Fail' flashed next to him.

Kid Flash groaned on the ground, "It hurts so good," he said unconvincingly.

"Anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary asked the rest of The Team as she helped Kid Flash up.

"Oh, oh," Robin said while raising his hand anxiously, "He hit on teacher and got served."

"Dude," Kid Flash screeched to his best friend, who kept laughing.

Black Canary shook her head in seriousness, "He allowed me to dictate the terms."

"Oh please," Superboy complained, making all eyes turn to him. "With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this," he gestured to the training ground, "This is a waste of my time."

Black Canary gave a taunting look, "Prove it then," she challenged.

Miko's eyes saddened at Superboy's obvious issues, "_That poor boy_," she thought to her husband's mind.

"_Indeed,"_ he replied in agreement. _"Bruce informed me of the boy's conversation with Clark. He thinks maybe you and him should have a talk with Clark on his behavior towards the boy."_

"_I'll see what I can do. But you know how stubborn Superman can be,"_ she replied just as Superboy attacked Black Canary. As predicted the hero took down the Boy of Steel faster than with Kid Flash.

Robin laughed out loud once it was over. Aqualad nudged the Boy Wonder to silence him but all he did was suppress his laughter behind his hands.

Superboy growled in frustration as the holographic words 'Superboy Status: Fail' appeared next to him.

"You're angry," said Black Canary, "Good, channel that anger."

Superboy didn't listen as he charged the hero again. Black Canary dodged by flipping above the clones head and taking him down with a spin kick.

Robin continued laughing, amused by how easy the 'living weapon' was defeated.

"That's it," said the angry Superboy, "I'm done!"

"Training is mandatory," stated Black Canary.

That's when Miko came up with an idea, "How about we show them how it's done," she proposed to her friend. And took her sword out of her obi, quiver of arrows, her bow, and the two knives she kept in her boots, and placed them on the ground.

Black Canary smirked at her team mate and friend, "You read my mind."

The miko and canary cryer both went into their fighting stances. Superboy sighed in annoyance as he walked over to The Team and Martian Manhunter. He didn't see the point of Miko fighting Black Canary, 'If I can't take her down, what chance does she have?'

"Go Kaa-san," Moriko cheered for her mother.

Aqualad looked at her, "How do the sparring matches usually end for your mother and Black Canary?"

"Pretty evenly from the few times I've seen them," said Moriko.

"I believe Black Canary won the last match," clarified Martian Manhunter.

That being said, the fight commenced. Both female heroes charged at the same time. Miko threw the first punch which Black Canary blocked and countered with another punch, which Miko dodged.

Back and forth the women negated each blow. The Team watched in awe by how graceful and powerful the heroes looked.

"Wow," said Miss Martian awestruck, "I had no idea Aunt Kagome was so skilled."

Martian Manhunter smiled with pride on how well his wife was doing in the match. Kagome didn't train hard in order to show how powerful she was, it was to protecting the innocent and those she cared for. It's one of the many things he loved about her.

After a few more minutes, Martian Manhunter finally spoke, "I think The Team gets the message."

The women paused in their fight, "Call it a draw?" suggested the miko.

"Draw it is," Black Canary replied smiling, "You've been improving on your skills, Kagome."

"You can thank Diana Nee-san for that," she replied walking off the training ground.

"That was awesome," Kid Flash said impressed.

Superboy turned his gaze away in anger. Completely frustrated on how Miko, a human female, lasted much longer than him and Kid Flash combined.

Suddenly, an alert sounded in The Cave and Batman's face appeared on a holographic screen. "Batman to The Cave," he said, allowing for The Team and League members to gather. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of his opponents." A footage was shown of Superman, Flash, and Red Tornado fighting the new menace. "Arrow called in reinforcements which later proved disastrous, as the opponent grew more powerful with each League member he faced."

"Whoa," said Kid Flash, "One guy that has the power of the entire the League."

"Dibs on not fighting that guy," jested Moriko.

"In the end," Batman continued, "It took eight League members four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android," repeated the Boy Wonder, "Who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin," praised Batman.

Superboy looked down to the ground as yet another mentor fawning over their protégé.

"But Red Tornado doesn't think so," Batman continued.

"The technology resembles that of Professor Ivo," informed Martian Manhunter.

"But," interrupted Aqualad, "Professor Ivo is dead."

Black Canary shook her head, "That's what we all thought…or hoped."

"Turns out he was in hiding," Miko stated, "Plotting his next big scheme."

"To make sure that the threat is permanently neutralized," Batman continued, "We're sending two trucks that contain parts of the android and sending them to two different STARR Lab facilities in Boston and New York, for immediate evaluation. We have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone else, attempts to gather the remains. That's where The Team comes in," he clarified to the protégés. "You will split into undercover teams, to safe guard the two real trucks."

"Yes," cheered Kid Flash, "Road trip."

Superboy wasn't as thrilled, "So we're here to take out 'your' trash?"

"You have something better to do?" Batman challenged.

Superboy didn't respond.

"We're on our way," Aqualad told the Dark Knight.

"All of you be careful out there," Miko urged The Team.

"We will," said Moriko before heading out to the hanger.

Black Canary halted Superboy before he left, he glared as she spoke, "When you're ready, I'll be here," she told him support.

Superboy's glare softened slightly, before he continued to head to the hanger.

Miko sighed at the exchange. She could tell that Superboy was a good kid, and just wanted to be acknowledged by the one person who could understand him. 'Bruce-san is right, we need to talk to talk to Clark Nii-san.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Litchfield County August 3, 20:08 EDT _

The Team split into two separate groups with Kaldur, Wally and M`gann then Superboy, Karin, and Robin.

The League packaged and secured the remains of the android into the two trucks. When Batman gave the order, the trucks left to their destination. The Team groups followed their assigned trucks on their specialized motorcycles.

After hitting the Interstate Robin scooted cycle next to Superboy, who was next to Karin in the next lane over. Kirara was in her small form settled in a pouch around Karin's waist.

"So," said the Boy Wonder who was trying to make small talk, "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

Karin thought it over, "Huh, that actually makes sense."

Superboy ignored the comments.

"Looks like someone's not feeling the aster," said Robin.

"What's up with you?" asked Karin.

"Canary," Superboy answered, "What business does she have, teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin explained, "She had to learn that the hard way. Same with Batman and me."

"Same with me and my Kaa-san," Karin told the boys, "She didn't learn to fight like that overnight...Maybe you should try listening to what Canary can offer you," she suggested to the Boy of Steel. Superboy went back to ignoring his team mates and speeded up his motorcycle. "Or not," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, definitely no aster," Robin concluded.

Suddenly, multiple fast moving objects zoomed past The Team members and slammed onto the truck.

Karin glared to identify what the objects were but had trouble contemplating what she saw, "Are those…robotic monkeys?"

They were.

A team of grey robotic monkeys with green lightened eyes, which made monkey noises as they began to climb around the truck.

"_Robin,"_ said Kaldur on the com-link, _"Our truck is being attacked." _

"We kind of figured that," Robin responded. "Robot monkeys are totally Ivo's style."

Superboy looked at the monkeys in disgust, "I. Hate. Monkeys."

The truck driver swerved as the monkeys began to break into the truck.

Both Robin and Karin activated their specialize motorcycles into Battle Mode.

"Switch your bike," ordered Robin to Superboy.

"No point," replied Superboy as he super-jumped off his moving bike and landed on the truck. His bike began to skew right in front of Robin and Karin.

Thinking fast Robin and Karin jumped off their bikes. Kirara jumped out of the pouch, transformed into her yōkai form and caught Karin on her back. Robin shot a grappling line onto the truck, pulled himself onto the trucks trailer and began to fight the robot monkeys.

In the air, more robot monkeys arrived and began to shoot lasers at The Team. Kirara and Karin scattered across the swarm and tried to take down the flying robotic primates in the air. The Battle Mode portion of the motorcycles also aided in shooting the flying robot monkeys.

As Superboy fought, one of the monkey's lasers shot him in the eyes. While distracted, multiple monkeys grabbed the Boy of Steel, flew into the air, and tossed him down the road.

"Superboy!" Karin yelled worried, as she and Kirara tried to retrieve him but the monkeys blocked their attempts.

Robin continued to fight of the monkeys on the truck. Two managed to create a hole on the inside of the truck's trailer. Despite the armed guards on the inside of the truck, the monkeys apprehended the weapons that they had been ordered to retrieve.

Superboy, who was slightly blinded physically and by rage, super-jumped from his spot on the road and landed on top of the truck's trailer. Ruthlessly crushing any robot monkey that he could get his hands on.

As a last resort, the monkeys attacked the tires of the truck, making it swerve off the road.

Kirara flew next to the truck, "The driver," Karin reminded the Boy Wonder.

Robin opened the truck's door, grabbed hold of the driver, and jumped onto the flying neko.

As the truck skewed and tipped over on the road, Superboy hanged on to its trailer for dear life. While the monkeys grabbed the android parts and retreated.

Enraged by what had happened, Superboy stood up from the wreckage and super-jumped towards the retreating robot monkeys with the cargo.

Kirara lowered to the ground, the driver grunted as he collapsed to the road from the whole ordeal.

"Superboy, wait!" yelled Robin as he watched the Boy of Steel getting farther away.

"_Aqualad to Robin,"_ the Atlantean said on the com-link, "_We lost our cargo. Did you?"_

"It's gone," Robin answered, "And so is one of my partners."

"Baka," Karin criticized Superboy's stubbornness.

Kaldur groaned as he tried to contact their missing teammate, _"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position and we'll help you." _

Superboy snarled, "_Don't need help_. _Don't want any!_" he yelled before ripping out the com-link from his ear and tossing it to the ground.

"_Superboy?"_ Kaldur called again.

"I think he ditched his com-link," stated Robin.

"_And he's out of my telepathic range,"_ said Miss Martian.

"_Oh terrific,"_ complained Kid Flash. _"Now we have no way of tracking him."_

"Actually, we can," said Karin through the com-link, "I can track Superboy by smell."

Kaldur thought it over, _"Can you catch up to him?" _

"Eventually I could," she said confidently, "Should I go help him?"

"_Go,"_ Kaldur ordered.

Karin looked over at the motorcycles that were totaled. 'Great,' she thought sarcastically before turning Kirara, "Stay and help Robin," she told the neko before running though the field in Superboy's direction. "Kami I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Metropolis August 3, 21:18 EDT_

Inside of Bilbo's Diner, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and Kagome Higurashi-J`onzz were all sharing a booth.

"Apple pie," Clark told their waiter his order.

"Strawberry cheesecake, please," ordered Kagome.

"The Devil's Food," ordered Bruce.

Once the waiter left, Clark stared at his two friends, "Something tells me this isn't about desert."

"Well aren't you smart," Kagome teased.

Bruce was more serious, "The boy...he needs you, Clark."

"No," he responded quickly, "He needs you. He needs Red Tornado. He even needs you," he gestured to Kagome, "But I'm just a reminder of what he's not."

Bruce glared, "You're wrong."

Kagome shook her head at the man that she saw as an older brother, "I know what this is really about." Clark raised a brow, "You're scared."

"Of what?" Clark challenged her.

"Of being a parent," Kagome replied. Before Clark could protest, she continued, "It doesn't' matter what you think of him, Nii-san. He. IS. Yours."

Clark snorted, "That's easy for you to say. You're not in this situation. "

"Right," she said sarcastically, "It was easy, becoming a parent at sixteen, not having anything higher than a middle school education, and no job." Clark cringed at her tone, hearing the hurt in her voice. "I was scared out of my mind when I found out I was going to have Karin by myself," Kagome persisted. "And so soon after Inuyasha was brainwashed and was ordered to kill me by his ex-lover. You think I wasn't overwhelmed by all of it?"

The Man of Steel turned his gaze away.

"But you know what?" Kagome said regaining his attention, "It didn't matter, how I felt or how everything happened the way it did…Because all that mattered from the moment I became a mother was Karin. It's what a parent does. And you Nii-san, whether you like it or not, are that boy's father."

Clark banged the table, "I'm not his father," he argued before getting up and going to the cashier, "I'll take that pie to go."

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands in defeat.

"He'll come around with time," Bruce told her putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, but how long will he take, Bruce-san?" she asked him, "The longer he waits…the more the boy will suffer."

Bruce nodded in agreement, and if there was one thing he knew about Superman, is that he was stubborn. He only hoped that his friend will realize what's right for Superboy, before it's too late.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%%

_Gotham City August 3, 21:21 EDT_

Moriko, who quickly changed to her hero outfit, tracked Superboy from the farm land, all the way to the boarder of Gotham City. His scent was getting stronger as she came across the rail road tracks. She continued to follow the scent, down the track until she caught up with a train. 'He must have got on the train,' she concluded as she jumped aboard.

Running down the trail of cars, Moriko spotted one with a noticeable hole ripped on the top, "Got you," she said as she came up to the opening and jumped inside.

Once Moriko landed inside the train car, she heard a robotic voice. "Access: Captain Atom," said the android before hitting her in the chest with a blast that was similar to the hero, Captain Atom.

Moriko was pushed to the back of the train by the blast, where Superboy laid on the ground since he had also been hit by the android.

"Why did you follow me?" Superboy shouted at Moriko in anger.

"Cause you needed back up," she reasoned, as she got up from the rubble around her.

"Hmm," said another voice in the train, "Another brat…No matter, since Professor Ivo's magnificent M.O.N.K.I.E.S doesn't suit to Superboy's taste, perhaps my amazing A.M.A.Z.O can do better," Professor Ivo stepped out of the way to reveal his fully functioning android.

"Take your best shot," Superboy taunted.

Ivo laughed, "Please, my A.M.A.Z.O has the strength of Superman. What chance could you two possibly have?"

Superboy snarled at the comment.

"Oh great," Moriko mumbled. It took Justice League members hours to take A.M.A.Z.O down, 'How do we stop it?' she thought, starting to become afraid. That's when she remembered what her uncle had taught her.

"_The minute you show fear to your opponent, is the moment you are defeated,"_ said Sesshōmaru in Moriko's memory. When Karin's uncle trained her in her yōkai abilities, he knew that her human blood would grab the attention of many unwanted full blooded yōkai. So he taught her an important lesson on opponents who seemed formidable, _"Any challenger can be defeated. You study their movement. You learn their flaws. And once you find it, you use it against them."_

Moriko took a steady breath and stood up from the ground. 'A flaw,' she thought, 'We need to find the android's flaw.'

Before she could say something to Superboy, he charged at A.M.A.Z.O. The android easily blocked each punch that the clone offered, until finally throwing his own that sent Superboy flying to the back of the train once more.

Moriko took a fighting stance, ready to face the android.

A.M.A.Z.O scanned his opponent, "Access: Black Canary," he said before using the canary cry he copied from the real Black Canary.

Moriko grabbed her ears in pain and cursed her sensitive hearing. Superboy also gripped his ears in pain as he fell to the canary cry.

The android stopped, "Access: Flash," he said before using super speed to attack Superboy. Moriko tried to strike the android from behind. A.M.A.Z.O quickly turned and back handed her in the face, making her slam into the train car's wall.

Superboy grunted as he tried to stand up from the ground.

"Oh, no wonder your 'daddy' keeps you hidden away," said Ivo. "You're not really doing justice to the old 'S' shield, are you?" he mocked before chuckling.

Enraged, Superboy attacked the android again.

"Access: Martian Manhunter," said A.M.A.Z.O, before he phase shifted, making the Boy of Steel's punch go right through him. Once the attack failed, the android became solid and punched Superboy in the face, making him fall right out of the train and onto the next train car.

Moriko groaned as she got up from the ground, and saw A.M.A.Z.O jump out of the train car before quickly following him.

"Access: Superman," said the android.

"No!" Moriko yelled, as she used her yōkai agility to jump and attack the android with her claws. A.M.A.Z.O caught her arm and with his free one, picked Superboy up and threw both heroes into the air, as far as he could throw.

Thinking quickly, Superboy used his strength to grab hold of Moriko's arm and embraced her in midair before they crashed into a window at Gotham Academy.

Ivo laughed from his view of the train car, "Finish them," he ordered his android, "Priority Alpha."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Gotham City Border_

"Not gonna lie, you're a lot cooler to ride then the cycle," Robin said to Kirara, as they flew into the Gotham City Limits. The neko purred at the compliment.

Suddenly, Kid Flash came up next to them, "Hey man, nice ride," he joked to his friend, "You still tracking the android parts?"

By using one of the M.O.N.K.I.E.S from the wreckage, Robin was able to see where exactly the android parts had been taken with his holographic wrist computer. "They were headed through Gotham," said Robin as he looked at his holographic arm computer, "But they veered to," he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the location of the parts. "Wait…dude, they're at my school."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Gotham Academy_

Moriko grumbled as she lifted her head up and realized she was laying on top of an unconscious Superboy. He had used his body to protect her from their harsh landing.

"Superboy," she called, while lightly shaking him awake.

It took a few moments for the clone's eyes to open, "You–you okay?" he mumbled.

Moriko nodded before she realized she was still laying on top of him, "Gomennasi," she apologized getting off of him.

Suddenly, A.M.A.Z.O flew into the hole in the wall of the building, "Access: Flash," he said before charging with super-speed, grabbing both young heroes by their collars, and threw them into the halls of the school. Moriko crashed into a tiled wall, hitting her head hard against it before falling to the ground.

Superboy, was thrown into a trophy case. He glanced over at his teammate and saw that she was unconscious from the attack. 'I got to get A.M.A.Z.O away from her,' he thought with urgency.

A moment later, the android appeared in front of Superboy, grabbed him by the collar, and spun him around like a rag doll before finally releasing him. Superboy crashed through multiple walls before he stopped in the science lab.

The Boy of Steel groaned in pain but was secretly grateful that the android focus was away from Moriko, "That the best you got?" he taunted.

"Access: Captain Atom," said A.M.A.Z.O before firing an energy blast.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Minutes Later _

Moriko felt something nudge at her side. Opening her amber eyes she met a pair of big red eyes, "Kirara," she said relieved. Slowly, she got up from her place on the ground, leaning a little on the yōkai neko for support.

That's when she heard the sound of a fight coming from another part of the building. Moriko shook off any soreness she felt and began to jog to the battle.

Opening a set of twin doors, Moriko saw Kid Flash, who arrived on the scene only moments ago with Robin, as he tried to dodge one of the android's energy attacks inside the school's gym.

"Access: Black Canary," said A.M.A.Z.O as he used the siren call to attack the speedster. Kid Flash grabbed his ears in pain as the force of the wail made him fly back to the twin doors that Moriko was standing in.

"Glad you could join the party," Moriko said sarcastically as she helped the speedster up.

"Yep," answered the Kid Flash, "Not a party unless The Wall-Man shows up, Pretty Eyes," The speedster charged at the android with super-speed, right after he'd plummeted Superboy into the bleachers nearby.

A.M.A.Z.O wrapped his arms around the speedster, "Access: Superman," he said before crushing the young hero in his arms.

Kid Flash screamed in agony.

"Kid!" The Team yelled.

Suddenly, the android turned his head, "Access: Martian Manhunter," he said before phase shifting, allowing an arrow to pass threw him and releasing his prisoner from his grasp.

"What the hell?" Moriko said to no one in particular, 'Where'd that arrow come from?'

Superboy charged at the android once he got out of the bleachers, "Access: Black Canary," said A.M.A.Z.O as he grabbed the clone and tossed him to the other side of the room, where he landed on more bleachers.

Robin threw multiple shuriken at the android that exploded once they made contact with their target, only to have no effect. "Access: Superman," said A.M.A.Z.O as he aimed his heat vision on the Boy Wonder. Kid Flash raced to his best friend and grabbed him just as the heat lasers were shot.

Moriko and Kirara charged at the android. A.M.A.Z.O allowed the neko to grab a hold of his shoulder with her fangs in order to grab the feline by the neck and toss her to the wall. Moriko tried to spin kick the android in the head, only to have him grab her ankle and tossed her to the bleachers.

Superboy lifted himself up from his spot on the wrecked bleachers and saw the android, Professor Ivo, and his friends all around the gym. His team mates were in trouble and he wanted to crush the android and his master.

But that was his anger talking.

Superboy realized that every time he attacked, he was allowing the android 'to dictate the terms,' he thought of Black Canary's words. No, his head on attacks won't work. He needed a new way of thinking, "Access…Black Canary."

Ivo mocked yawned, "Normally, I'd have A.M.A.Z.O study your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You are all just poor copies of the originals."

Superboy realized what he needed to do and smirked, "So everyone says and it MAKES ME ANGRY!" he yelled as he super-jumped off the bleachers and aimed for his target.

Professor Ivo.

The android's master ducked out of the way of the attack.

Moriko moaned in pain as she got up from the bleachers and saw Professor Ivo cowering a few bleachers below her.

"YOU WANT TO SEE ME 'CHANNEL' THAT ANGER," Superboy yelled, secretly hoping that his team mates will get the message.

A smirk slowly appeared on Moriko's face and nodded. She released her yōkai claws and attacked Professor Ivo.

"A.M.A.Z.O," Ivo cried as he dodged Moriko's claws, "Protect your master. Priority Alpha." The Professor barley made the order before Superboy almost smashed him from above.

The android heard the command and obeyed, "Access: Captain Atom," he said before hitting Superboy with an energy blast.

"Okay, that is getting really old," Moriko said annoyed as she helped Superboy up from the rubble. "Seriously, if that hunk of metal says 'Access' one more time I'll," she said before pausing in movement.

"What?" asked Superboy.

"Accessing," she quoted, "He has to access the abilities one at a time…and for that brief second."

"He's vulnerable," Superboy finished the sentence in realization.

Moriko smirked, "That's the android's flaw."

"Anyone else want to play keep away," called Robin as he stopped Ivo from escaping with his M.O.N.K.I.E.S

"Oh me, me, me," Kid Flash said in excitement, as he ran toward Ivo.

"Access: Superman," said the A.M.A.Z.O as he smashed his foot to the ground with super-strength, causing the ground to quake and Kid Flash to trip away from Ivo.

Robin threw his shuriken at the android.

"Access: Martian Manhunter," said A.M.A.Z.O before he began to phase shift.

"Now," Moriko told Superboy.

The clone jumped from his spot on the bleachers to right in front of the android when he phased shifted. Throwing a punch right threw his head.

"Access: Superman," the android said before changing powers and becoming once more. With Superboy's fist still in his head.

Suddenly, A.M.A.Z.O's head exploded causing the android's body to collapse.

"Quick," said Robin running to the android, "Help me disassemble him."

Kid Flash raised a brow, "Umm dude, he doesn't have a head."

"Don't take any chances," ordered Aqualad as he entered the gym with Miss Martian in tow.

The Martian saw Superboy and Moriko the most injured, "Oh my gosh, are you both alright?"

Kirara walked over to her charge and Moriko leaned on her for support, "I'm good," she said unconvincingly, her injuries and exhaustion finally taking its toll on her.

"I'm fine," said Superboy, "Just…feeling the aster."

Robin smirked at the word.

"Wait," Kid Flash looked around the room, "Where's Ivo?"

The android maker had vanished.

"I'll find him," Moriko said while wobbling. Kirara sensed her charges distress and managed to catch Moriko on her back, before she fell forward and passed out.

"Karin!" Miss Martian said alarmed.

Aqualad checked his passed out team mates pulse, "She only fainted. We'll call on Miko in to heal her and she'll be fine."

Superboy looked his team mate's unconscious form and felt guilty. If he hadn't run off Moriko wouldn't have been injured as much as she was, 'It's my fault.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Mount Justice August 4__th__, 01:06 EDT _

Miko healed what was left of her daughters injures, "Remind me again why me and your Outo-san allowed you to go in the field?"

"Cause you love me?" Karin asked humorously, causing her mother to chuckle.

"The A.M.A.Z.O android is dismantled," reported Aqualad to Batman, as he stood with Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter. Miko continued to heal the other protégés during their talk. "The remains are being studied at the two STARR labs…but Ivo escape. Since he is the originator of the technology. He may be more of a threat then the android."

Black Canary nodded, "Capturing Ivo will be a League priority."

"But from our understanding," said Martian Manhunter, "Your mission acquired other complications." The Martian glared at Superboy, who was in part of the reason why his step-daughter was harmed.

The Team members also looked at Superboy in accusation.

The clone looked away from the stares and at looked at the woman healing him. Surprisingly, Miko was glaring at her husband instead of him, as if telling the Martian to 'calm down' with her gaze.

"Complications come with the job," Batman reminded the Martian who retreated his glare. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League," he continued to The Team.

"The 'whole' League?" Superboy asked. Everyone knew to whom he was hoping to impress.

"Given time, yes," Batman said in regret.

Miko sighed, "Kryptonion's are very hard headed…Well, you know this," she said teasing as she finished healing the clone.

Superboy gave a small smile.

"Of course, there is no shame in asking for help," Batman reminded The Team, "That's why the League exists. Since even we have problems that we can't solve as individuals."

"Oh please," Robin complained, "Even if we need help, we'd never get the chance to ask."

The adults looked at each other confused.

Robin rolled his eyes and tossed the arrow that was shot at the android to his mentor, "Look familiar? You were following us. Babysitting! You still don't trust us!" he accused both archers in the room.

Both Green Arrow and Miko pulled out an arrow from their quivers and lined them with the stray arrow that Batman held.

None of them matched.

"We didn't follow you," Batman told his ward.

Robin thought of the only remaining arrow user that he knew and smiled.

"Speedy," said Kid Flash thrilled.

"He has our backs," Aqualad replied also delighted.

The adults gave each other knowing glances.

"_We have to tell them," _Miko said to her husband's mind.

"_They will meet her soon,"_ he replied.

Kid Flash grabbed the arrow from Batman, "Souvenir."

Sighing Superboy walked up to Black Canary, "I'm ready."

"Good," she replied, "Cause I'm here."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Minutes Later_

"I'm sorry," Superboy said to Karin in the kitchen.

She paused in her search for a late snack, and turned to him, "For what?"

"If I hadn't run off, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he said in remorse.

Karin grabbed a bowl of grapes from the fridge and leaned onto the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Its fine," she assured, "Believe it or not it's not the first time I've been beaten up in a fight. And it won't be the last either. So, don't worry about it," she said smiling at him.

Superboy couldn't help but smirk. Despite the beating she took, Karin just shrugged it off as if it were an everyday occurrence. 'She's tough.'

"Kar-chan," Miko said as she walked into the kitchen, "Your Outo-san and I are about to head home."

Karin nodded and left to say good bye to her Outo-san.

This left Miko alone with Superboy. Kagome pulled off her hood and loosened her mask so the boy could see her face. Now that he could, Superboy could definitely see the resemblance between Miko and Karin.

"I know I'm not Superman, or your mother for that matter," Kagome said sadly, "But if you ever need to talk or need anything at all, my family and I are here for you."

It took a few moments for Superboy to respond since he was stunned by her offer, "…Thanks."

Kagome smiled, "And just so you know, I think Superman Nii-san is being an ass, for behaving this way towards you."

Superboy snickered.

**It's so hard to write 'robot monkeys' multiple times and not laugh. (Go ahead and try it, see what happens) Anyway, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? I don't write actions scenes very often so I hope it was believable enough. Next time: Day at the beach and a new teammate. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	7. The Teams New Archer

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers:**

**sverhei: *giggle* Told ya so.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: I'm glad you liked it.**

**BatmanFanatic123: Yes, I did notice that and thank you so much.**

**Guest: That is a very good question. Hopefully it will be answered soon.**

**Kitsune's Den: Thanks, I really liked writing that part too.**

**secretsrsafehir: You're about to find out, right about *looks at watch* now.**

**Applejax XD: You'll see.**

**I would like to thank all of you plus: Anonymous Perspective, lil red ivy devil, and Queenlyn K for your awesome support. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get on with the show!**

Disclaimer: (*insert random music* I thought I should do this in song to make it more memorable. *clears throat*)

_I~I~I do not own Inuyasha._

_It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi_

_I do not own Young Justice_

_They belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network._

_The only character I own is Karin, who sometimes goes by Moriko._

_So, please don't sue me~e~e._

(Hope I stayed in key *wink*)

Chapter 7: The Team's New Archer

_Mount Justice August 8, 09:58 EDT_

"Hello Megan," the Martian said as she, Robin, Kaldur, Karin, Superboy, exited The Cave, wearing their swim wear, and made their way outside to the shore. "We should hit the beach every day."

Robin bowed his head dramatically, "But first, a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

"Poor Wally," M`gann said sadly. Their beloved speedster was in the middle of what every child dreads this time of year; the first day of school.

"I'm surprised you're school hasn't started yet," Karin said to Robin as she placed a beach towel in the sand.

Robin rubbed the back of his head, "Well my school got…vandalized a few weeks back and they're trying to fix the damage." Of course he and Wally were the only ones who knew that it was really their fight with A.M.A.Z.O that caused the damages to Gotham Academy. "What about you?

"I don't start till late September," answered Karin as she stretched on out her body on the towel and enjoyed the sun on her skin. Kirara laid on her side and curled up next to her charge's foot.

"Ah," said Robin, "Well, let's not dwell on it. Let's have some fun in the sun."

Superboy stayed put as M`gann, Robin and Kaldur ran into the water.

Karin looked up from her spot on her towel, "Aren't you going to go?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know what to do on the beach," he admitted.

Karin didn't know why this surprised her. Sometimes she forgot that there were certain things that were still very new to Superboy.

"Well, let's start slow," Karin said as she got up off her towel. "First step: A walk on the beach."

Superboy raised a brow, "How's that any different from walking every day?"

Karin rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "Just come on. You'll see what I mean." She dragged Superboy the shore line with a small Kirara following right behind them. They arrived a few moments before the tide came back to the shore.

The water hit Superboy's bare feet and gasped at the contact. "It's cold," he complained.

Karin laughed, "What did you expect?"

"I don't know," he said baffled, "Not cold though." Superboy continued to allow the foreign sensations of the cold sea water and the warm wet sand to touch his skin and senses. It was definitely an experience he was glad The Team suggested.

The tide came back on shore once more. Kirara dodged the waves and hissed at the ocean water.

Karin shook her head at the neko, "Oh come on, you scaredy cat," she said lowering herself so Kirara could jump on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing she doesn't like the water," Superboy asked.

"Only when she can avoid it," she explained.

"Hey guys," Robin called to the two, "Come on in."

"Yeah, it's fun," M`gann said enthusiastically. This wasn't her first time on the beach. Her aunt, uncle, and cousins went out for a day on the beach with her back in Tokyo. It was Kou`ki's first time on the beach too, which made it even more special.

Karin looked over at Superboy, "You ready?"

Superboy looked at his group of friends and was actually starting to get excited, "Yeah."

Karin grabbed his hand again, and led him to their friends.

She didn't notice that as she did so, Superboy's heart began to beat a little faster.

The rest of the day was fun beach activates that were always a must when a person visits: water fights in the ocean, playing beach volleyball, collecting seashells, grilling hot dogs, and of course building sand castles.

During this particular activity, the girls thought it would be hysterical to bury Superboy in the sand as they built a sand castle around him. The Boy of Steel didn't object since he didn't think it was that big a deal. However, he quickly learned that because he was being buried that he couldn't move...for a long time.

"Can I get out now?" Superboy complained.

"Nope," Karin said as she poured another bucket of sand on top of their every growing sand mountain. M`gann was continuing to work on the sand castle with Kaldur's help.

Robin snickered at the Boy of Steel as he took a picture with his phone, "I told you it was a trick."

Superboy glared at the Boy Wonder, "You better erase that," he warned struggling to get out of the sand.

"Nope," Robin said saving the image, "Don't worry. You'll laugh about this someday."

"I already am," Karin admitted with a new full bucket of sand.

Superboy looked at the smile on her face from having fun and couldn't bring himself to do anything that could remove it. So he stayed buried in the sand.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later_

The Team retreated inside after a day in the sun, showering off the sea water and sand, and were retreated the sitting area. They were watching some cheap horror movie when the computer announced arrivals. _"Recognize: Batman 02. Red Tornado 16. Miko 08. Green Arrow 09. Artemis B08."_

Everyone's attention was garbed, since none of them recognized the last person arriving. Moving quickly, The Team put on their hero uniforms, and ran to the mission room to meet the League members and the unknown arrival in the briefing area.

"Team," said Batman once they all arrived, "Today you have a new team member."

A young teenage girl, wearing a green outfit with bows and arrows on her back came into sight, "I'm Artemis," the teen introduced herself.

"Oh, thank Kami," said Moriko relieved, "Another girl." Her male team mates all gave insulted looks, "What? The testosterone level is high on this team. We need balance," she motioned her hands to imitate scales towards the end of her sentence.

Miss Martian chuckled, "I agree."

Artemis snickered.

Moriko bowed in greeting, "I'm Moriko but my real name is Karin," she introduced herself, and during her actions she managed to smell Artemis's scent. She recognized it from somewhere. 'But from where?' It wasn't until she looked back up and saw the quiver full of arrows that the memory clicked. "It was your arrow wasn't it?" she questioned, "The one that saved Kid Flash from A.M.A.Z.O"

The new archer looked at the adults who nodded before answering, "Yes it was."

"I'm sure Kid Flash will be appreciative knowing that you saved him," guaranteed Miss Martian.

"_Recognized: Kid Flash, B03,"_ said the computer for the Zeta tube.

Wally appeared in the zeta tube carrying a beach ball, an umbrella, a boom box and a cooler, ready to have a fun afternoon at the beach. "The Wall-man is here!" the speedster yelled as he stepped into the cave. "Now, let's get this party," he began to say before he tripped over the beach umbrella in his hand and ended up flat on his face, spilling everything he carried, "Started."

It took everything The Team and their new companion had not to laugh at the speedster.

"Wall-man?" Artemis said amused, "Love the uniform. Now, what exactly are your powers?"

Wally looked at the new girl confused as he stood up from the ground, "Who's this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate," she announced herself with pride.

"Kid Flash," Wally introduced himself, "Never heard of you."

Moriko elbowed the speedster for his disrespect. Actually, she was a little surprised that Wally hadn't immediately began flirting with the girl.

"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow explained to the speedster.

Wally looked at the male archer horrified, "What happened to your old one?"

Before anyone could answer, the computer announced a new arrival, _"Recognized: Speedy, B07."_

"He doesn't go by 'Speedy' anymore," said the deeply missed protégé, "Call me, Red Arrow."

"Boy, that's imaginative," Moriko remarked, which received a scolding look from her mother.

Green Arrow looked at his protégé's new appearance. The red and yellow he once wore changed to red and black. He looked grown up. "Roy, you look."

"Replaceable," Red Arrow finished for him.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow explained, "You said you were going solo."

"Then why find a sub?" he asked, "Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis was irritated by the fact that Red Arrow was talking about her as if she weren't there. So she got right Red Arrow's face, "Yes, 'she' can," she clarified.

"Who are you?" Wally asked the female archer again, wanting to know where she came from.

"She's my niece," Green Arrow answered at the same time Artemis said, "I'm his niece."

Moriko raised a brow in confusion. Neither of the archers smelled alike, so they're not related by blood, 'Well I guess that's not too unusual,' she thought to herself.

Miko saw her daughter's expressions and knew what she was thinking. 'She always notices the little things.'

Robin wasn't so quiet of his suspicions towards the female archer, "Another niece?"

Aqualad looked at his archer friend, "And she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team. And we have no quota on archers."

"Exhibit A," Moriko gestured to Green Arrow and her mother, who were both the archer users of the League.

"Besides," said Wally, "Even if we did, you know we'd pick you."

Artemis snorted, "Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to say."

Moriko snickered at the nick name, "Oh, I like her."

"Me too," Miss Martian said excited.

Aqualad ignored the girl's enthusiasm of having another female team mate and brought up a more pressing matter, "You came to us for a reason?" he asked his archer friend.

Red Arrow nodded, "I did. And the reasons name is Dr. Serling Roquette."

Robin immediacy recognized the name and brought up the holographic computer on his glove, "The nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City," he informed The Team. He was also a huge fan of her work and frowned at the rest of the information listed, "She vanished two weeks ago."

"Not vanished," Red Arrow corrected, "Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows."

The Team's eyes widened at the name.

The League of Shadows was a secret society of highly trained assassins that have been around for hundreds of years. Their longtime leader, Ra's al Ghul, created the League in order to restore balance to the world.

Still the information got Robin excited, "Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hardcore," said Wally who was also thrilled.

"I already rescued her," Red Arrow informed his friends.

"Then why come to us?" asked Moriko inquiringly, "Surely, it wasn't just to brag about it."

Red Arrow half laughed, "Hardly. The Shadows had already coerced Dr. Roquette into creating a weapon." He brought up images of a tiny nanorobot, "The Doc calls it 'The Fog.' It's comprised of millions of microscopic robots. These nanotech infiltrators are capable of disintegrating anything in their path; concrete, steel, flesh and bone."

Everyone shivered at the mere thought of being eaten by these nanorobots.

"However," the archer continued, "Their true purpose is theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and technology."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking," Artemis listed, but her tone sounded unsurprised, "Yeah, that sounds like the Shadows."

Wally snorted, "Like you know anything about the Shadows." Artemis only gave a knowing smile, which frustrated the speedster more, "Who are you!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render The Fog inert," Red Arrow continued.

Robin started to get why Red Arrow brought this to their attention, "If the Shadows know she can do that."

Red Arrow nodded, "They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" asked Green Arrow concerned.

"She's safe," Red Arrow said assuring, "For now."

"Then why don't you and I keep her that way," suggested Green Arrow.

Red Arrow gave a skeptical look, "You don't wanna take your new protégé?" he said bitterly.

Batman grabbed Green Arrows shoulder, stopping the archer from saying anything else on Red Arrow's attitude.

Green Arrow sighed before speaking again, "You brought this to The Team. It's their mission, which makes it hers now too."

Red Arrow shrugged, "Then my job is done," he said walking to the zeta tube.

"_Recognized: Speedy,"_ the computer spoke as it scanned the archer.

"It's Red Arrow," he corrected, "B07. Update," he ordered before leaving The Cave.

"I can see why you're friends with him," Moriko told Wally, Robin and Aqualad sarcastically, "He's just a big ray of sunshine."

Wally gave an insulted look, "Watch it, Pretty Eyes. You haven't worked with him yet, so don't act like you know anything about him."

"Why not?" Moriko challenged, "You're doing it to Artemis, right now."

"Enough," Batman scolded, making the two teenagers go silent, "You have your mission."

The Team nodded and they left for the hanger bay to get on the Bio-Ship.

"Pretty Eyes?" Artemis asked Moriko as they walked down the hallway.

"Just a name he's used when we first met. Wally-kun tends to flirt with every female he sees," Moriko explained.

Artemis looked confused, "Well he hasn't with me. It's pretty obvious he hates me for taking Mr. Personality's place on The Team."

"Maybe it's because you're special," Moriko harassed the archer, "You know what they say, 'if a boy can't stand you, it means he likes you.'"

"But that's stupid," argued Artemis.

"I know," Moriko couldn't help but agree on the statement. "I never got that either. Whenever a boy was mean to me at school that never crossed my mind. I'd just punch the boy in the face."

Artemis laughed, "Moriko, you and I are going to be fast friends."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Happy Harbor August 8, 25:53 EDT_

At the local high school, M`gann, Moriko, Superboy and Kirara were on lookout outside, while Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, and Robin stood guard for Dr. Roquette.

"_Miss Martian,"_ Aqualad said to her mind, _"Link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our com-links."_

She nodded before linking everyone's minds together, _"Everyone online?"_

Artemis was startled by the strange sensation of other people talking in her head, _"Whoa, this is weird."_

Dr. Roquette sighed. _"And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM that a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?"_ she complained.

Kid Flash munched on a protein bar as he took his look out spot near the window, _"Lady, do you always complain when someone is helping you?"_

"_Pot, kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis asked sarcastically.

Moriko snickered from outside the building, _"She's got you there, Kid."_

"_Hey,"_ the speedster argued, _"I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off The Team."_

"_That is so not on me,"_ Artemis retorted.

Dr. Roquette rubbed the bridge of her nose, _"Fate of the world at stake,"_ she reminded.

"_She started it,"_ said Kid Flash gesturing to Artemis.

Artemis sighed and began to walk out the room, _"Why don't I help the others patrol the perimeter outside."_

"_Good idea,"_ Aqualad agreed.

"_Hey,"_ Robin urged to Kid Flash, _"Cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your ass against A.M.A.Z.O."_

Kid Flash looked surprised, _"What? No, that was Speedy's. I mean, Red Arrow's arrow…right?"_he said in denial.

"_Nope,"_ Moriko, _"Trust me, it was hers."_

Kid Flash thought that over, even though he was grateful for her saving him, he still didn't like the new archer. _"I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction."_

"_You know I can still hear you,"_ Artemis reminded the speedster, causing him to grab his head and groan in frustration.

Dr. Roquette dropped her head in her hands, _"I couldn't get the Justice League to guard me."_

Aqualad walked up to the Dr. Roquette, "_The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon,"_he reminded her. _"Can you track it?"_

"_The Fog isn't a weapon,"_ she argued looking up at him, _"Its science. Brilliant science. And yes I can track it…but I'd have to go online. I might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'kill me' written in neon."_Towards the end of her rant, her voice betrayed the hint of fear that the doctor was feeling.

Aqualad put a supporting hand on her shoulder, _"We will protect you,"_ he vowed.

Dr. Roquette's face softened at his declaration and took a deep breath as she began to track The Fog.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Outside_

Superboy was patrolling the back of the building. A rustling in the trees made him pause mid step of his round. He scanned the area with his advanced vision and didn't find a trace of anything out of the ordinary. Still not convinced, The Boy off Steel jumped to the roof where Moriko and Kirara were assigned. _"Moriko, are you getting anything?"_

She shook her head, _"I don't hear or smell anything unusual."_ Moriko looked at Kirara in question, _"Do you?"_ The neko shook her head in response.

Superboy nodded, guessing he was just being paranoid, before he jumped down to Miss Martian and Artemis's location at the front of the school.

"_Mm! That boy,"_ Artemis said looking at Superboy's back side as he walked away. The Boy of Steel turned his head back at Artemis, once he heard her thoughts

Miss Martian looked appalled at the archer, _"You know we can hear you. We can all hear you,"_she informed her.

"_Oh, I know,"_ Artemis responded.

Moriko couldn't help but snicker at Artemis's comment. "It's not her fault Superboy's nice to look at," she whispered to Kirara. The neko tilted her head in response.

"_Dr. Roquette has located The Fog,"_ Aqualad informed the patrol outside, _"Miss Martian, reconfigure the Bio Ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue,"_ he ordered.

Miss Martian de-camouflaged the Bio-Ship and brought it to the ground, _"Ready."_

Superboy and Robin left to the ship.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

In the bushes nearby the entrance of the high school, a member of the Shadows smirked behind her mask.

The Shadow member, Cheshire, was fortunate that the League had knowledge of demons and learned how to hide from their presence. Otherwise those two demon blooded beings would have definitely found her.

'So, that's the girl The Great One was informed of,' Cheshire thought as she looked at Moriko. 'I wonder what makes her so special.'

She didn't dwell on her curiosity for long. Cheshire had orders to fulfill. Staying hidden from any young heroes view, the assassin moved to take down her target.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Minutes Later_

"_You embarrassed Superboy,"_ Miss Martian scolded her new team mate.

Artemis snorted, "_Didn't hear him say that."_

"_Must you challenge everyone?"_ argued Miss Martian.

"_Where I come from, that's how you survive,"_ the archer explained.

"_I get that,"_Moriko interrupted, walking around the back of the building with Kirara, where Superboy had been posted. "_But it's not like that here_. O_n this team, we trust one another."_

"_Tell that to Kid Flash,"_ Artemis retorted.

"_Miss Martian, Kid, Artemis, Moriko, we are under attack in the computer lab,"_ alerted Aqualad.

"_What?"_ Moriko said confused, not knowing how anything got passed not only her ears and nose but Kirara's as well.

"_We're on our way,"_Artemis confirmed.

All the girls headed inside. Eventually they all met up together, and were running down the same hall way.

Suddenly, Miss Martian paused mid-flight and her eyes widened in fear.

Moriko stopped running once she noticed her cousin's mood change, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Miss Martian flew as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Wait, M`gann," Moriko called as she and Kirara followed the Martian.

The strong scent of chlorine and pool water hit Moriko's nose, and she could see why Miss Martian came to this place.

"Kid!" Moriko yelled, as the body of the speedster floated head down in the water.

Miss Martian levitated the speedster's body from the water and brought him to the pool side where her cousin stood.

Moriko pressed her ear on the speedster's chest, his heart was beating but she could hear water in his lungs. "M`gann," she called to her cousin, who came down next to her, "When I tell you to, breath into his mouth."

Miss Martian nodded and opened her friend's mouth.

Putting both hands together on Kid Flash' chest, Moriko did five chest compressions, "Breath."

The Martian breathed into the speedster's mouth.

Nothing happened.

Moriko did five more compressions, "Come on, Wally-kun," she urged, "Breath," she ordered.

Miss Martian breathed again.

This time Kid Flash responded and began to cough up pool water. He turned his head to the side and coughed all the water out of his lungs before collapsing his head back down. Kid Flash opened his eyes and saw Miss Martian and Moriko looking down on him concerned, "Is this heaven?" he asked curiously.

The girls chuckled in relief, "I think he'll make a full recovery," said Miss Martian.

"I agree," remarked Moriko before remembering the mission, "The others are in trouble."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The trio arrived just in time.

Artemis was shooting arrows at the intruder; a female assassin named Cheshire.

Once Cheshire saw that she was outnumbered she knew she had to retreat, "This is getting a little too interesting."

Kid Flash started to lunge at Cheshire. The female assassin used her smoke pellet to make her escape. The speedster missed his target and ended up colliding into Artemis. He backed away from the archer in disgust.

"She's getting away," Dr. Roquette complained, "You're letting her get away."

"This is all your fault," yelled Kid Flash at Artemis, "You were on perimeter! How did that Shadow get in?"

The archer glared at him.

"That's not fair," said Miss Martian, "I was outside too and so were Moriko and Kirara."

Kid Flash tried to think of an argument, "Outside…being distracted by her." He then smiled at his crush, "Besides I can't be mad at you and Pretty Eyes," he flirted before thinking, "_Especially since you gave me mouth-to-mouth, Beautiful._"

"_We heard that,"_ everyone said in union in their minds.

Kid Flash smacked his forehead. "Damn it."

"How did she get passed yours and Kirara's senses?" Aqualad asked Moriko.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. Even now, I can't pick up the assassins scent in the room. Maybe the Shadows know how to hide from...my kind." Moriko didn't want to accidently inform Dr. Roquette in the existence of demons.

Aqualad nodded understanding, "Agreed."

"_Robin to Aqualad,"_Robin said through the com-link, _"We've located the Shadow's next target: S.T.A.R Labs…We're too late. The Fog decimated the Lab, now all of their cutting-edge science is in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"_

Aqualad thought it over for a few moments, "We rescan that Fog and find it. And we're moving the doctor."

"What's the plan?" asked Moriko.

Aqualad smirked.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The plan was simple.

Miss Martian will disguise herself as Dr. Roquette in one location. While the real Dr. Roquette will be hidden close by at an Internet Café, being guarded by Moriko and Kirara.

After a few hours, Aqualad entered the facility.

"The plan worked," he informed.

"I almost got it," said Dr. Roquette, as she tried to finish making the virus for The Fog.

"What's the next target?" asked Moriko.

It took a moment for Dr. Roquette to answer, "Wayne-Tech."

Moriko's eyes widened. 'Oh no, they can find out about Batman's secret identity if the Shadow's succeed,' she thought to herself. Her mother had told her who Batman really was when Wayne-Tech and Tashio Corp, a business empire that Sesshōmaru created ages ago, became business partners. 'And if the Shadows get a hold of Tashio Corp threw Wayne-Tech, Ojii-sama will go on a literal killing spree,' she thought in fear.

Suddenly, noises from the roof alerted the heroes.

"We have company," Aqualad informed Dr. Roquette.

"Uploading now," she said relieved. "And by the way, you said you'd protect me."

"Not with that attitude," Moriko said annoyed, but still kept her guard up.

Suddenly a noise from the door way brought their attention. A silver ball rolled into the room, which began to release a smoke screen.

Moriko, Aqualad and Kirara forced Dr. Roquette behind them.

Cheshire smirked from her place in the ceiling, and threw multiple poison darts at the nanotech expert.

Hearing the throw of the darts, Aqualad reacted by throwing himself in front of the weapon that would have hit Dr. Roquette.

Cheshire chuckled as she landed into the room, "Let' test that jellyfish immunity you were bragging about, shall we?"

Aqualad shook his head trying to regain focus, "Guard the doctor."

"But," Moriko began to argue.

"Do it," he ordered attacking Cheshire.

The assassin took down the Atlantean with only a few moves.

Moriko growled as she charged at Cheshire with her claws. Kirara forced Dr. Roquette against the wall and out of harm's way.

The assassin dodged Moriko's strikes and chuckled, "Impressive. But I still don't see what the big deal is about you."

Moriko kept striking but heard every word, "What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cheshire taunted.

Suddenly, a beeping a beep from the computer stopped the fight.

The virus had been successfully downloaded.

"So, she succeeded," said Cheshire sheathing her sai. "Eliminating the reason for Dr. Roquette's elimination. But not the entertainment value…and I don't see why I shouldn't do the job for regarding 'you' myself," she said glaring at Moriko. "Lucky for you my orders are clear," she turned to the doctor, "And you, live to program another day. The Shadow's may have more use for you."

"Over my dead body," Moriko said charging at Cheshire once more.

The assassin threw a smoke pellet to the ground, vanishing from the Café.

"Damn it," Moriko growled before going over to her injured teammate. "Kaldur," she shook him gently. She turned to her companion, "Kirara help me," she said while lifting the Atlantean up.

Kirara walked next to the teenagers and lowered herself so that Kaldur could lay on her back, being mindful of the darts in his chest.

"I-ill be fine," Aqualad managed to say.

"Let's not take chances," Moriko urged as she guided the neko and doctor outside.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Once outside, they saw Artemis standing there with Cheshire's mask sitting on the side walk.

"Where's the assassin?" Aqualad questioned sitting up on Kirara.

"She got away," said the archer, right when Kid Flash arrived with his super-speed.

"Oh from you?" the speedster mocked. "Big surprise. Notice, we got our guys." He gestured to the two other assassins that attacked them, who were tied up and being held by Miss Martian's telekinesis.

Moriko growled at Kid Flash, "Knock it off."

Kid Flash shrugged off her sneer and noticed the mask on the ground, "Cool a souvenir."

Aqualad began to pull off the darts on his chest, "Did-did you see her face?" he asked Artemis, wincing as he pulled out each dart.

She shook her head and looked away, "It was too dark."

Aqualad nodded, "It is fine. Superboy and Robin neutralized The Fog and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you."

Artemis looked back up and gave a small smile at the compliment.

"Welcome to The Team," said Aqualad offering his hand.

Artemis smiled and shook her hand in his.

M`gann smiled, "Great, I have another sister."

Moriko chuckled but was flattered that she referred to her as a sister, "Didn't you say you have twelve sisters back on Mars."

The Martian pouted, "It's not the same. And I'm on Earth now."

"I wouldn't know anything about sisters," said Artemis. "But thanks."

Moriko smelled the lie coming from her. 'She does know…but why lie?' she wondered. She shook her head of the thought and promised not to pry, 'She'll talk about it when she wants to talk about it.'

Miss Martian elbowed Kid Flash to make him say something, "Ow!...Yeah, welcome."

Artemis held out her hand in friendship which Kid Flash reluctantly took.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later: Mount Justice_

"Well, I'm off," said Artemis getting ready to go through the zeta tube.

"Wait," Karin called, making the archer pause. "I wanted to ask all of you something before you went home," she said getting everyone's attention in the briefing room.

"What's up?" asked Robin.

"I wanted to know if you'd want to go with me on Saturday to Odaiba." Everyone raised a brow, "It's a popular tourist area in Tokyo Bay, they have a firework show that night."

"Sweet," said Wally while munching on a few of M`gann's fresh made cookies. "What's the occasion?"

"They do the fireworks every year," Karin explained, "But I'm going with two friends for my birthday."

Everyone was froze in movement, shocked by the news. They all slowly turned towards Karin surprise all wondering why she didn't tell them until now.

"It's your birthday?" Robin asked astonished, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know if there was going be a mission at the time," Karin explained, "But since there isn't one, I'd thought I'd ask if any of you wanted to come."

"Are you serious? A party in Tokyo," said Artemis excited, "I'm in."

"Me too," said M`gann excited to go to her first Earth birthday party.

"Thank you for including us on a special occasion," said Kaldur, "I'll be happy to attend."

Superboy only nodded.

"Alright," Wally cheered, "Look out Tokyo, Wall-man's coming."

The girls rolled their eyes but chuckled.

"This is going to be interesting," said Robin.

**So Artemis is now introduced, and a mysterious plot has been planted. What could it mean? You must read to find out. So tell me what you think. Next Time: Friends to meet, fun to be had and tears to be shed…wait what?**

**Till Then My Readers**


	8. Friends and Family

To Be a Hero

**Was anyone one else hoping they were announcing a season 3 of Young Justice at Comic Con instead of a crossover with Teen Titans Go!? I know I was. Alas, my dream was shattered. *sniffle***

**Anyway, a super special awesome thanks to Mistress Freya, sverhei, Diane (Guest), Kitsune's Den,BatmanFanatic123, Elciram, kitsune-miko-witch, Applejax XD, Helena Bellamuerte, WhiteRose-Kurama, roserain1998,** **and for reviewing, favoriteing and/or following this fic. It's all of you that keeps this going.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only characters I own is Karin, Kou`ki, Hitomi, and Riku. I also do not own Odaiba, which is a real place (Just so you know). Please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: Friends and Family

_Higurashi Shrine_

"Whoa," said Robin in amazement as he looked at the Higurashi Shrine. The Team exited the storage sheds on the shrine grounds that held a zeta tube, "You live here?"

Karin nodded as Robin and the others looked around the grounds. She took a deep breath, embracing the familiar scents of home, not realizing how much time had passed since she's been gone. Kirara, who was on her charges shoulder, hopped off and wandered around the familiar Higurashi grounds.

Robin and Wally aimed right for the souvenir display for the tourist and visitors. "Oh, I'm so getting a souvenir," the speedster told the Boy Wonder, looking for the perfect thing to bring home.

Kaldur and Artemis, were fascinated by the shrine itself and was looking at where people made wishes and prayed. "I've always wanted to do this," Artemis admitted as put her hands together to say a prayer.

Superboy and M`gann were more intrigued by the Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree.

"Aunt Kagome told me that this tree is over thousands of years old," M`gann she informed Superboy.

"That's impressive," he said somewhat captivated. Being under the tree, Superboy's mind, that often filled with conflicting thoughts towards Superman and his team mates, seemed to settle into a calming state.

"It has mystical properties, right?" M`gann asked Karin, once she and the others surrounded it.

Karin nodded, "Yeah, can't you feel it?" she asked them. "Your minds and your hearts feeling more pure…My Kaa-san said the tree is also called the Tree of Ages because it keeps the memories of all the years that have past. A few of its branches were taken off in order to construct 'The Bone Eaters Well,'" she pointed to the shed that held the gate way to the Feudal Era.

"Why'd they call it that?" asked Artemis asked shivering, "It sounds eerie."

"In feudal times, when people killed a ravenous yōkai they would drop the remains in the well, and the remains would vanish moments later. Making the humans think that the well was 'eating' them," Karin explained, "They had no idea that they were actually sending the yōkai remains threw a portal to the future."

"Has anything ever," Robin tried to find the right words, "You know…come out from the other side?"

"Not since I've been alive," Karin answered.

Kaldur noticed how vague her answer was, "And before you were alive?"

Karin walked up to the tree and placed her hand on the spot where her biological father was sealed, "Hai, something came through before I was born...That's how my Kaa-san found herself in the Feudal Era. A yōkai centipede came out of the well and dragged her to the other side, where she learned that the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, was in her body. The centipede yōkai actually took a bite out of her side and pulled the jewel out."

M`gann gasped, "That sounds painful."

"Hai," Karin said turning to face them, "But she said her journey wasn't all bad. And that if it hadn't had happened, then she never would have met my birth Outo-san, my Oji-san, and my Onii-san."

"I'd also never have joined the League or married J`onn," said Kagome as she came out of the main house, making The Team turn towards her. "I'm grateful that the well opened, since it made me the hero I am today," she said before giving her daughter a hug. "Happy Birthday my Kar-chan. We've missed you being home."

Karin nodded, "Arigato Kaa-san. I miss it here too."

This was the first time most of The Team had seen Kagome's face.

"That's Miko?" Wally whispered to Robin and Kaldur, who both nodded.

"It appears so," said Kaldur.

"Dude, she's hot," the speedster said dotingly.

Karin growled and turned to the speedster, "That's my Kaa-san, you hentai!"

The others laughed as Wally hid behind Superboy from Karin's outburst. That's when the speedster noticed the small green child peeking out from behind Kagome. "Who's the little guy?" he pointed behind the miko.

Kagome stepped a little to the right, smiling down at the boy, "Kou-chan, don't you want to say 'hi' to your Onee-san and her friends?" she asked rubbing her son's head. Kou`ki slowly came out of his hiding spot and slowly walked up to his sister.

Karin kneeled and picked up her little brother in her arms, "Oh, Kou-chan I missed you so much," she held the boy tightly and sweetly.

"Hey, Kou`ki," M`gann said kissing the boys cheek, making him blush but he still leapt to his cousin's loving arms. He loved M`gann as if she was another older sibling.

"Aww," Artemis fawned over the boy, "He's so cute."

"I assume he is your younger brother," said Kaldur.

Wally got out of his hiding spot, "Well, you can definitely tell he's Manhunters kid."

"**Kar-chan!"** a voice yelled suddenly, before a teenage girl jumped on Karin and held her in a vice grip hug with her arms and legs. **"Where have you been? We missed you like crazy?"**she asked in Japanese.

The team raised a brow at the small Asian girl who held Karin 'captive.'

"**Ribs,"** Karin managed to say, **"Hitomi-chan, you're cr-crushing my ribs."**

Hitomi reluctantly let go, **"Well it's your own fault for being gone for so long."**

Kagome cleared her throat and pointed to The Team.

Hitomi had completely over looked them, since she was too excited to see her best friend, "Oh," she said in English and faced them, "Sorry, didn't see you there. I'm Hitomi Medea, Karin's niece," she said bowing in greeting, "You're her teammates, right?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his glasses, "You told her?" he yelled.

Hitomi waved her hand as if it was not that big a deal, "Oh don't get all paranoid. I knew about Karin being Moriko way before your group was formed. And I also have every right to know who's watching over my favorite aunt."

Karin rolled her eyes, "I'm your only aunt, Hitomi-chan"

"That's why you're the favorite," Hitomi joked, squeezing Karin in a side hug.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came from the shrine steps. A man with red hair and green eyes appeared with a black haired teenage boy.

"Sorry," said the teenager, "She got away from me. She ran all the way from the train station to here."

Hitomi stuck out her tongue at Riku, "We were going to slow, flea bag."

The man rolled his eyes, "Hitomi-chan, please be nice to Riku," he urged, "The last thing I need is to get in a fight with Riku's father on my sister's birthday."

Hitomi pouted and mumbled an apology. Kou`ki chuckled as the kitsune hanyou began to make funny faces at the wolf yōkai, when her father's back was turned.

Riku glared at Hitomi, "You better watch it, you damn fox," he muttered a warning.

Shippo heard the threat and slapped his forehead in defeat.

"Aaaand welcome to my world," Karin told her team mates, who were either snickering or staring at the new arrivals.

Both the wolf yōkai and kitsune hanyou were brought out of their debacle and looked away sheepishly once they remembered they had an audience.

"S-sorry," Riku apologized and blushed, "Umm, Happy Birthday, Karin."

Karin smiled, "Thank you Riku-kun," she said before turning to her team mates, "Team this is my older brother Shippo." The kitusne bowed in greeting. "And my friend Riku-kun. His parents are wolf yōkai and have been friends with my Kaa-san since her time in the Feudal Era."

"That explains the weird nickname," said Superboy, who had wondered why Hitomi called Riku a flea bag.

Karin nodded, "Everyone, these are my teammates and friends," she gestured to the young heroes, who said hello, hi or greeting action.

"You guys, don't look like demons," Artemis said gesturing their appearance. She had been informed of Karin and yōkai by Green Arrow and Batman before she joined The Team. "Or do demons just look like people?"

"We're wearing glamor," Hitomi explained to the archer, "It's a trick most yōkai use now a days."

Wally's eyes winded, the scientific part of his mind itching with curiosity, "Could we see your other forms?" he asked.

Riku looked skeptical, "We're not really supposed to show humans."

Hitomi was less sheepish, "Sure," she said before removing her fox magic glamor and showing her demonic features.

Shippo sighed at his daughter's eagerness and lowered his glamor as well. The kitsune had grown into his demonic features since his times in the Feudal Era. His tiny fox paws had grown into strong claws. His bushy tail had had grown longer and shiny, and his child like features from when he was a kit became more masculine and handsome. The only thing that stayed the same was his pointy ears and fangs.

Hitomi did a small twirl when her glamor was down. She inherited pointed ears like her father and had a red tail with a black tip at the end, which matched her own black hair. Her teeth also got sharper and her nails were a few centimeters longer.

"Damn fox," Riku muttered before dropping his own glamor. Riku looked like his father Kouga, with pointed ears, fangs and wolf tail. His hair was also a few inches longer than it already was a moment ago.

"Cool," said Robin captivated by the yokai's appearance, "I just kind of assumed that…well," he glanced over to Kirara who was sitting on the ground next to Kagome.

"That they'd turn into over grown fox or wolves like Kirara," Karin guessed what the Boy Wonder was thinking, he nodded yes. She chuckled, "Yōkai come in many forms."

Wally nodded with fake intrigue before using his super-speed to stand in front of Hitomi, "I knew you were a fox when I first set eyes on you," he flirted and grabbed her hand.

Karin rolled her eyes annoyed, 'First he flirts with my cousin and now my niece,' she complained in her mind. She was brought out of her thoughts when her niece chuckled.

"Back at you, good looking," Hitomi flirted back. "Kar-chan, you didn't tell me the guys on your team are total hotties," she said faking her overwhelm of the young hero males handsomeness.

Kaldur, Robin, Superboy, M`gann and Artemis looked at the hanyou horrified.

"Oh great, theirs two of them," Artemis complained on how Hitomi acted like the female version of their speedster.

"It's no wonder Karin handled Wally's advances towards her, so well," said Kaldur.

Shippo glared at the speedster, "Do you mind stepping away from my baby girl? I really don't feel like getting blood in my claws today."

Wally immediately backed away.

Kagome snickered, "Oh Shippo-chan, you were just as bad when it came to girls when you were little."

Hitomi's eyes widened surprised, "Really?"

Shippo blushed, "N-no, I was a gentlemen."

"That's not what I heard," Karin accused teasing her older brother.

Shippo glared as his younger sister, before sighing. "Ok fine. But it wasn't my fault that young ladies did and still do find me irresistible," the kitusne said before noticing how his families their gazes were now looking directly behind him. Shippo took one sniff and gulped nervously, "My wife's right behind me isn't she?" he asked slightly hoping that he was wrong.

"Yes she is," Rin answered with her arms folded, before glancing over to her sister-in-law, "Hello, Kar-chan."

Karin waved hello, feeling bad for her adopted older brother.

"I thought you were stuck at the office with Onii-sama today," Kagome said to Rin confused by her presence.

"I managed to get out early," Rin replied giving her sister-in-law a hug, ignoring her husband completely. She gave a small wave to Kou`ki, who waved back shyly.

Shippo hesitantly tried to reach for his wife, "Koi, I was only teasing."

Rin shook her head in disbelief and began to walk into the main house. She paused to bow to The Team members, "My name is Rin Medea. That kitsune idiot over there is my husband." Shippo gave a hurt look. "I appreciate you looking over for my little sister," she bowed again before entering the house.

"Rin," Shippo called out to his wife, who didn't respond to him. Shippo looked to his mother, sister and daughter asking what to do in his gaze.

"Start groveling," answered Kagome simply.

Karin nodded, "Big time."

Shippo pouted as he walked into the house mumbling how he didn't do nothing.

The Team wasn't really sure what to make of the exchange.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Artemis asked Hitomi.

The hanyou nodded unworried, as she put her glamor back on, "Yeah. Mom just has to remind my dad to keep his 'foxyness' in check every now and then. It's such a blessing and a curse to be a good looking kitsune all the time," she joked at the last part making The Team chuckle.

Kagome glanced down at the watch on her wrist and noticed the time, "You all better get going, before it gets too crowded," she advised.

"You sure you and Kou`ki don't want to come," Karin asked.

Kagome smiled, "Your sweet Kar-can, but you deserve to have a day out with just your friends. Besides you'll be back for cake and presents."

Karin still felt unsure but slowly smiled, "Okay, we'll be back around eight," she said motioning everyone down the stairs. M`gann handed Kou`ki back to his mother and waved good bye.

"Bye, grams," Hitomi waved farewell to Kagome.

Riku put his glamor back on before waving goodbye to the miko, who his parents thought highly of.

As the young adults left the stairs, Kagome got a little teary eyed. "She's growing up so fast," she said out loud before turning to Kou`ki. "Promise you won't do that."

Kou`ki shook his head and kissed his mother's cheek, _"No, cause I love Kaa-san."_

Kagome giggled, "That's my baby boy. Now, let's go bake that cake for your Onee-san and help your Onii-san get out of the dog house," she joked walking back inside, with Kirara following her.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Tokyo Bay_

The Team, yōkai, and hanyou were all on a bullet train, heading to Odaiba.

"Now?" asked Hitomi in suspense.

"Not yet," said Karin, looking out the window.

Hitomi waited a few moments, "Now?"

"Wait for it," urged Karin.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked the girls.

Riku rolled his eyes, "They do this every time we come here, because of that stupid Thor movie."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Wally.

"The bridge to Odaiba is called 'The Rainbow Bridge'…you'll see what I mean in about," he looked out the window, "Three. Two. One."

"FOR ASGARD!" the girls yelled as if going off to battle, as soon as the train was on the bridge. **(AN: I don't own Thor either, just FYI.)**

Robin, M`gann, Wally, and Artemis laughed.

"Why do I go to places with you two again?" Riku asked mildly embarrassed.

"Cause you love us," said Karin battering her eyes in a flirting way before turning to look out the window. Riku blushed and turned way, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Kaldur, Wally, and M`gann saw the action and looked at each other.

"_You both saw that right?"_ M`gann asked them telepathically.

"_Oh yeah,"_ said Wally, _"It looks like wolf boy's got a thing for Pretty Eyes."_

"_Whether he does or not,"_ warned Kaldur. _"It's between the both of them."_

A few moments later, the group arrived at district, and exited the train.

"Dude," said Wally pointing to something catching his eye, "They've got a giant Gundam in front of that store."

"Sweet," said Robin, as they both took off to get pictures.

"And their off," said Karin amused.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The group of teenagers all walked around the districts, looking at stores and snacking on random Japanese foods. All of them acting like the young adults that they can never be in their 'real' lives.

After a while, some of them went their separate ways.

Kaldur was on the railing of one of the shopping districts, looking at the ocean. In his mind, he was picturing his home…and someone there waiting for him.

"Hey," said Hitomi to get his attention and startled him, "Gomen nasi, I didn't mean to scare you, Kaldur-kun"

"It is fine," he assured her.

Hitomi stood next to him on the railing, getting a really good look at Kaldur's eyes, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you look a little…sad."

Kaldur gave a polite smile, "It is nothing really."

Hitomi gave a pouted look and nudged him with her side, "Come on tell me. Please, please, pleeeeease."

The Atlantean boy half smiled at the hanyou's cuteness, "I assure you it is nothing."

Finally giving up, Hitomi tried another approach, "Well then, how about you tell me about yourself?" He raised a brow, "You owe me," she pressed him.

Kaldur shrugged, "There is not much to tell."

Hitomi wasn't buying it, "There's got to be something," she thought over what he could tell her, "You live in Atlantis right? What's that like? I'll bet its beautiful being and living in the ocean."

Kaldur nodded, "Indeed, it is," he tried to find the right words but couldn't find any that would do justice, "It is home."

"Sounds about right," Hitomi chuckled before tilting her head after noticing how Kaldur looked deeper in thought now. "You miss being home don't you," she stated.

The Atlantean looked at her surprised that she guessed that so quickly, "Yes I do."

Hitomi straightened her head to look at Kaldur more intently, "And someone else who lives there?" Again, Kaldur was stunned that she had guessed what, actually whom, was plaguing his mind. He didn't really want to go into the issue too deeply, but luckily Hitomi could see this and didn't pry, "She's a lucky girl."

Kaldur gave a half smile, "You think so?" he asked.

She chuckled, "Are you kidding? You're the kind of guy girl's dream of in high school. You're good looking, you're kind, you're a good listener, you're polite," she listed on her fingers. "And you're literally out of this world," she teased winking at him.

Kaldur gave a full smile, appreciating Hitomi's seemingly gentle and playful nature, "You are very kind. I am sure someone will be lucky to have you, as well."

Hitomi stopped smiling and looked down at the water, "You'd be one of few who'd think so."

The Atlantian looked confused, "What do you mean?"

The hanyou turned to sit down on the rail, "For people like me and Kar-chan…it's not easy finding someone to be with. We're not completely yōkai and were not completely human. And finding someone who will accept every part of us…its rare. I've had many older siblings who lived their lives alone because they gave up on finding someone."

"That sounds lonely," said Kaldur sympathetically.

Hitomi nodded but shrugged the thought off, "I don't want to give up though. I think there is someone out there for everyone. My grandmother taught me that...I think a part of her worries that for Kar-chan though."

Kaldur nodded understanding the reason, "Well, Riku seems attracted to her," he said.

Hitomi quickly turned to him, "What?"

"On the train," said Kaldur, "I saw the way he looked at her. I believe he cares for her."

Hitomi got up quickly and gave him a serious stare, "Are you absolutely sure?"

Kaldur became concerned by Hitomi change in behavior, "Yes, Wally and M`gann saw it as well."

"Oh no," said Hitomi afraid as she ran to track down Karin and Riku. "Please not today…Not again," she muttered as she heard Kaldur following behind her.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Wally, Superboy, Robin, Artemis, and M`gann, were outside of a restaurant, taking a break from all the walking they've been doing. They were watching the speedster stuff his face with some beef Ramen.

Superboy hesitantly checked the gift he purchased that was in his pocket. He saw it an hour or so ago and automatically thought of Karin. He wanted to give it to her when the rest of The Team wasn't looking, not wanting them to tease him or anything.

"Okay," said Artemis, "How many bowls have you had?"

"Just three," said Wally after slurping the remains of his food. "Hey, I don't get authentic Japanese food often, and I'm not holding back," he said in defense as he saw Artemis repelled face.

"That doesn't mean you have to eat the entire menu," said Robin amused.

"Dude," screeched Wally.

Suddenly Hitomi ran to their table, "Where are Kar-can and Riku-kun?" she asked panicking once she noticed that they were missing.

"They left a little while ago," said M`gann startled by the hanyou's anxiety, "Riku said he wanted to give Karin her birthday present in private."

"Damn it," Hitomi swore.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis

"That flea bag better not do anything stupid," Hitomi stated, before catching her friends scent and going off to find them.

The Team followed her, not liking what they just heard.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Karin and Riku were walking side by side at a lower part of the shopping center.

"I didn't realize how much I missed everybody," she said.

Riku nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it feels strange not being able to see you as often as I used to."

Karin shrugged, "Well I have a lot of responsibilities now. It makes it hard to get away."

"I don't like it though," Riku admitted, "I'm too far away to help you if you're in trouble."

She nudged him playfully, "You know better than anyone that I can take care of myself."

Riku chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"There they are," Hitomi said from the upper level above Riku and Karin, who had stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench.

"What's going on?" asked Superboy confused looking over the railing.

M`gann looked at the hanyou concerned, "Is there a problem with Karin?"

Hitomi growled, "Riku-kun might 'be' the problem."

"Is he going to harm her?" Kaldur asked protectively.

"Physically, no," said Hitomi assuring, "I'd kick his ass if he did. But emotionally yes, if he admit his feelings again."

"Again?" Artemis repeated, "How many times has he done it?"

"Twice," Hitomi answered holding up two fingers, "And if he tells her again, Kami only knows what will happen."

Robin shrugged, "I'm failing to see why this is bad."

Hitomi thought over the best way to explain, "Okay, you know how wolves mate for life?" she asked the group, who nodded. "Well, the same thing applies to wolf yōkai. Riku-kun has kind of chosen Kar-chan to be his potential 'mate' years ago ," she used air quotes, "In middle school, they started dating and Riku-kun got crazy jealous when other guys were around Kar-chan. One time he broke a guy's nose when he got to 'friendly' with her. Kar-chan couldn't handle Riku-kun acting like that, so she broke up with him."

"Geez," said Artemis, "How are they still friends?"

"We've all been friends since we were babies," Hitomi explained, "It's not something you can just get rid of the next day. Anyway, when we started high school, Riku-kun told Kar-chan that he'd been working on his emotions and wanted them to try again. He was better and she thought that things would work out for them this time…Then Kar-chan became Moriko." The team had an idea on where this was going, "One day, she got hurt really bad. Her Kaa-san healed her but Riku-kun was furious. He said he didn't want Kar-chan to be Moriko anymore."

Superboy couldn't see that conversation going well, knowing how much Karin liked being a hero. He couldn't even imagine a version of Karin that didn't involve Moriko in her life.

"What did Karin do?" asked M`gann.

Hitomi snorted, "She got mad as hell and said he had no right to tell her what she was allowed to do. Then Riku-kun said, and I quote, 'You are my mate and you obey your alpha.'"

Artemis gave a look of shock and agitation, "Oh hell no."

"Exactly," Hitomi replied, "Kar-chan said she wasn't his mate and they never will be if he made her quit. So they broke up again…They still care about each other as friends obviously, but it's no secret that Riku-kun still wants them to be more. I don't want Kar-chan to be hurt by him again," Hitomi was about to head down the stairs when Wally put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Hold on," said the speedster, "Riku may not do anything drastic. Let's just wait and see."

"But," Hitomi wanted to argue, but Kaldur also gave her a reassuring tone.

"We will be right here if things go wrong," he promised.

Hitomi got teary eyed but nodded.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Riku pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to Karin, "Happy Birthday."

Karin's eyes widened in surprise, "Riku-kun, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did," he told her.

She opened the box eagerly and froze once she saw what was inside. "What?" she asked before she looked at him questioningly.

"Just hear me out," he urged, "It's not what you think."

"This is a ring, Riku-kun," she stated, lifting the box, showing the silver banded ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle.

Riku nodded, "I know," he said before getting on one knee.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"Uh oh," Hitomi said as she watched Riku's movements.

Wally's eyes widened, "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Looks like it," said Robin, "And by the look on Karin's face, she's not feeling any aster."

Superboy used his super-hearing to overhear Karin and Riku's conversation.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"Riku-kun please," Karin begged, "Don't."

"It's not an engagement ring," Riku assured, "It's a promise ring."

Karin shook her head confused, "What for?"

He grabbed both her hands, "For us…I know I haven't been easy to be with in the past. And I know that when you became Moriko, things got complicated with us."

"You want me to be the Karin who didn't go out almost every night to fight bad guys and help people," she accused. Riku had never understood or accepted her being a hero.

"I know," said Riku, "And I'd be lying if I said I still don't want you to stop. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you...When I told you to choose between me and Moriko, I was mad when you choose to remain a hero, but Karin I…I still love you."

Karin started to cry, "Riku-kun."

He placed his hands on her lips, "Let me finish," he said before pulling his hand back, "I realize that making you choose was a selfish thing for me to do. I've watched you on the news with your Kaa-san and some of the League and I know this is what you were meant to be. Which is why I have to ask...Will you give us another chance?"

It took everything Kairn had not to fall apart right there on the spot. "Riku-kun, a part of me will always love you too but."

Riku bowed his head, "But," he repeated, "I was afraid of that word."

"Just listen," she urged making him look back, "You still don't want me to be Moriko, Riku-kun. Not fully…I can't be with someone who doesn't understand that."

The wolf yōkai growled in anger, "Who the hell is going to understand that? Who else is going to be with you knowing who and what you are?"

Karin cried harder.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"That son of a bitch," Hitomi growled, hearing every word Riku had just said. Kaldur held her back by grabbing her shoulders.

Superboy tightened his fist in anger. In fact, the whole situation had him incredibly irritated, 'How dare he force her to be something she's not,' he thought in fury.

"What did he say?" M`gann asked Superboy. He showed her in his mind, which she relayed to The Team telepathically.

"What's his problem?" said Robin frustrated that his friend was crying, and they didn't know how to stop it.

"He's upset," said Artemis, "People say stupid things when they're upset."

"Oh right, take the losers side, and not your team mates" Wally said furiously.

"Just keep listening, Baywatch," she argued, "You'll see what I mean."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Riku's eyes widened, realizing the words that slipped out of his mouth, "Karin I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean that."

"No," she said as steady as she could, "You're right…No one is probably ever going to want or understand me…And that's okay, I never expect it anyway. But Riku-kun," she said cupping his face, "I hope that one day, you find someone you deserve. Someone who will be there for you, who needs and wants your protection. Someone who loves all of who you are. And as much as you want that someone to be me...I'm not."

Riku looked completely broken but still managed to ask, "Why not?"

Karin turned her gaze away.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"Lets go," ordered Kaldur.

"But, what about Karin?" the Martian asked concerned.

"She is not in any danger," said Kaldur, "And we already intruded too much on her privacy."

Artemis nodded, "That's one teen drama we should never had listened to."

Hitomi wiped her cheek from a loose tear that fell, "Kami, I hope this ends well."

"We'll find out in a bit," said Robin.

Superboy wanted to stay, not wanting to leave Karin alone with someone who made her cry. But Kaldur was right, they interfered enough by listening in a very private conversation. So the Boy of Steel focused on the other noises going on around him, canceling out Karin and Riku's voices.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"You like someone else don't' you?" Riku asked a little hurt.

Karin pulled her hand back to wipe her eyes, not answering his question.

"Is it one of your team mates?" Riku asked. Karin looked at him suspiciously as she could after being so upset, "I'm not asking as a jealous ex-boyfriend, but as a concerned longtime friend."

Karin still didn't respond.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Riku took a deep calming breath. "Whoever he is, I'll kill him if he hurts you."

Karin half smiled, "Yeah, I know…You always want to protect me, don't you?"

Riku got up and sat back next to her, "Can't help it. It's instinct."

She gave a full smile and snickered, remembering the time Riku said the exact same thing when he broke a boy's nose because of her. "You know you can't use that as an excuse for everything."

"It's true though," he argued smiling too.

Karin laughed harder, and was surprised at how insane this whole conversation had been. One minute she's happy, the next she's crying and the next she's laughing. But oddly enough that's what was happening. Riku may not have been the most perfect boyfriend but he was definitely a good friend. Closing the box with the ring, she handed it back to Riku, "Here, you might want to get your money back."

Riku reluctantly accepted it, "Yeah…Hold on," he reached into this other pocket and pulled out a flat rectangular box wrapped in light purple paper, "Here's another birthday present, since you won't take the other one."

Karin laughed again, "Really?"

Riku shrugged looking innocent, "What? I needed a backup in case this didn't go my way."

"You do realize that, I just rejected you and now you're giving me a gift," she said amused.

"You're still my friend…right?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

Karin smiled and nodded. She opened the wrapper and found a CD inside. She read the track list that had songs about regrets and first loves that got away. Karin playfully smacked his arm, "This is mean,' she accused.

"Hey, you rejected my love and affection. The least you can do is pay the price for it: One long night of moping with songs of the heart broken," he mocked.

She snickered, "Fine, that's fair."

"Hey guys," Hitomi greeted, as she and The Team came down from the upper level. "Is everything okay?" the hanyou asked, glaring at the wolf yōkai.

"Yeah," Karin assured her niece, "We're fine." By one look at Hitomi's face she had to specify, "I'm fine."

"You better be," the kitsune hanyuo said before giving Riku an 'I'm watching you' motion with her fingers.

Riku glared back at Hitomi, "Bring it on, you damn fox."

"What's that?" Robin asked gesturing to the CD, hoping to change the subject.

Karin snickered showing them the mix, "My punishment."

Hitomi looked at the titles, reading the first few one by one. All the hatred she had for Riku suddenly faded as she fell into fits of laughter. "This is the worst birthday gift ever."

"I know," Karin agreed laughing too.

Riku shook his head, "Hey I'm the one that's suffering here. This is the third time I've been dumped by the same girl."

"Riiight," Wally said sarcastically not wanting to show sympathy for the guy that made his friend cry.

Karin shook her head at the speedster, "Its fine. Actually, some of these songs aren't that bad," she said pointing out a few of them that she actually liked.

"Hey, the fireworks are starting," Artemis said pointing outside.

Everyone turned and saw she was right, as a few fireworks exploded in the sky.

The teens all headed outside, while M`gann, Kaldur and Superboy were walking with Karin. They noticed how even though she was smiling now, she still looked a little upset from the whole ordeal.

"Are you certain you are alright?" asked Kaldur in concern.

"Hai," Karin answered, "And thanks for not listening in the end." The trio had guilty expressions on their faces, which made her laugh, "It's okay. It means a lot that you guys care enough to check on me. And for not ease dropping when you realized I was fine."

"We're just glad you're okay," M`gann said wrapping her arms around her cousin in a weird walk hug.

As the Martian and Atlantean went to catch up with the rest of the group, Superboy quickly grabbed a hold of Karin's hand, and slipped his gift into Karin's grip. She gave him a quick look of curiosity before she brought the object up to get a closer look. It was necklace with a silver chain that had a light purple jeweled flower at the end. Karin looked at the pretty necklace with a happy expression and turned to give the Boy of Steel a grateful smile, "Arigatou, Superboy."

Superboy smiled back, glad that he was able to make her feel better. "Happy Birthday, Karin," he said as they stood outside watching the rest of the fireworks with their friends.

**Okay, that took a weird turn even I wasn't expecting. (And I'm writing the thing for Pete sake) But I'm glad things worked out the way they did. Anyway, Htiomi and Riku are back. Hopefully, you'll enjoy their teenage versions as much as the original ones. So, what do you think? Next Time: A touch of magic and some fluff.**

**Till Then My Readers**


	9. Do You Believe In Magic?

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers: **

**Inu-Hanyou2016: I'm glad you loved the chapter. I was really nervous that no one would like it but I'm happy I was proven wrong. **

**sverhei: Thanks, I'm excited to do this couple. **

**fandomenforcer: I know right!**

**Kitsune's Den: Alas he was, but I do have plans for him and I'll see what I can do with Wally and Hitomi bits. **

**Mistress Freya: ...Glad that you think so...That's what I was going for, ease them into the story before putting them in any action...And here's more for you and all my readers. **

**Applejax XD: Ah ah ah not dumped: Rejected. What's the difference?...I have no idea. :p **

**Molly Grace 16: I don't want to give away too much but she does inherit some traits from Inuyasha that will be mentioned later. **

**To all my reviewers, Hexal, sammy-hell-bitch, and ultima-owner for favoriting/following, thank you for your awesomeness. **

Disclaimer: (You all know how this song and dance goes) IInuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. I own nothing except Karin and my other original characters who will not be seen in this chapter but will be remembered for future events. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 9: Do You Believe In Magic?

_Mount Justice August 19, 19:39 EDT_

Karin took a deep breath as she stared intently at the target in front of her

"Good," said Artemis, "Now just let it go."

Karin released the arrow from the bow, "Damn it," she cursed when it didn't hit the target dead center.

"You got close," Artemis praised next to M`gann, who was holding Kirara in her arms.

They were in the training area, and Karin thought that Artemis could help her with her archery skills. M`gann was watching for moral support, while Kaldur and Superboy were sparring as Wally watched them and snacked on food.

"Why can't I get the hang of this," Karin complained.

"You just need more practice," assured Artemis. "But hey, at least you got your sword."

Still, Karin sighed and put up the bow, "My sword is only to be used as very, very, very, very last, resort."

Artemis raised a brow, "Ooookay."

A grunting sound caught the girl's attention, and they saw Kaldur on the ground with the words 'Aqualad Status: Fail' next to him.

"Black Canary taught me that," said Superboy as he helped the Atlantean off the ground. The girls applauded for the Boy of Steel's victory. Superboy glanced over to the girls and noticed that Karin was wearing the necklace he gave her. He didn't know why, but it made him happy to see her wearing it.

Artemis turned to the girls, "So Kaldur's nice, don't ya think?" she asked as Superboy helped the Atlantean off the floor.

"He's definitely more polite then most guys," Karin agreed.

"One of you should totally ask him out," Artemis suggested.

M`gann chuckled and shook her head, "He's like an older brother."

"And I'm still getting over the whole promise proposal thing," Karin reminded her.

After the trip to Odaiba, The Team went back to the shrine for birthday cake and to meet the rest of Karin's family. They didn't get a chance to meet Sesshōmaru due to work issues, but they did meet Kouga and Ayame. The remainder of the evening was filled with deadly glares aiming at Riku from J`onn, Shippo and even Kouga for the rest of night after they heard what he'd done to Karin. Kagome only shrugged the incident off after she heard and muttered, _"If I had a yen for every time a yōkai confessed to me, I could send both my children to college."_ The Team laughed thinking that the miko was joking, only to be met with a serious nod from everyone except Kouga, who avoided eye contact with everyone in the room especially his glaring wife.

"But you know who would make the cutest couple?" Karin said with a teasing tone.

M`gann caught her cousin's message and motioned her head to the speedster, "You and Wally," she said to the archer, "You're so full of passion and he's so full of…umm" she paused trying to think of the right word to describe Wally.

"It," Artemis finished.

The girls laughed.

Suddenly, Red Tornado came out of his room from above the training area.

Wally ran to the android, "Do you have a new mission for us?"

"Missions assignments are Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado reminded them.

"Yeah, but the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic-duo thing in Gotham," said Wally, "But you're headed somewhere, right? A hot date? Or a mission?" he asked hoping it was the later.

"If we can be of any help," Kaldur offered.

Red Tornado considered their offer and decided to take it. He turned to the holographic computer to show them his mission. A picture of an old man with a cane showed on the screen, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is a hundred and six years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety," Wally whispered to Artemis, who rolled her eyes.

Karin nudged the speedster with her elbow, "Don't be rude, Wally-kun."

"Kent has been missing for twenty three days," Red Tornado continued, "He was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League." The image of the man changed to a man wearing a dark purple and gold suite, with a golden helmet.

Kaldur recognized the old man immediately, "Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

Kairn's eyes widened at that information. She had heard of Doctor Fate from her parents, who spoke very highly of him.

Wally wasn't impressed, "More like Doctor Fake," he mumbled to Artemis, "Guy knows advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up to scare bad guys and impress the babes."

Red Tornado turned to the team, "Kent may be on one of his…walkabouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the doctor's mystic power. It is unwise to leave such a power unguarded."

"Doctor Fate is considered the greatest sorcerer among the priests and priestesses of Mars," said M`gann in admiration. "I would be honored to help find him."

Wally quickly raised his hand, "Me too," he said completely changing his tone of voice from annoyance to enthusiasm.

Karin looked at him suspiciously, "Didn't you just say that magic was."

Wally quickly blocked her mouth with his hand, preventing her from speaking. "So honored. Magic rocks," he continued while giving the rock and roll sign with his free hand. Annoyed by his methods, Karin bit one of Wally's fingers that was still covering her mouth. "Oww," he complained while retreating his hand.

Artemis chuckled, "Serves you right," she told the speedster.

"You will need this," said Red Tornado handing a key to Kaldur, "It opens the door to The Tower of Fate."

Sore finger forgotten, Wally leaned closer to M`gann, "What are the chances wed both so admire the mystic arts?" Completely aggravated that the speedster didn't stop with his flirting after his first warning, Karin flicked Wally's ear. "Oww. Will you knock it off?" he yelled.

"Why don't you?" Karin challenged.

Superboy smirked at both of them.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Salem August 19, 20:22 EDT_

"So, Wally," Artemis said from the front of the Bio-Ship, "When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?"

Karin leaned forward form her spot from behind the speedster, "Oh yes, do tell us," she said mockingly.

"Well," said Wally trying to sound cool, "I don't want to brag but before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

Everyone, minus M`gann who was flying the ship, shook their heads in disproval at how far Wally was willing to go to impress the Martian.

"We've reached Red Tornado's coordinates," M`gann informed the others before she noticed something concerning.

The field was empty.

"Nothing's there," said Superboy once he saw the empty clearing.

Kaldur looked to the Martian, "Take us down."

M`gann lowered the Bio-Ship to the location. The minute The Team exited the ship, Karin's hair stood on end, as did Kirara's who was on her charge's shoulder. "Geez," Karin said while rubbing her arms of the goose bumps that appeared on her arms, "Yeah, we're in the right place alright."

Wally used his super-speed to check around the perimeter of the location. "Nothing," he said when he came back to the group a few minutes later, "This isn't simple camouflage."

Artemis smirked, "So, what do you think?" she asked too innocently. "Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase-shifting?"

"Absolutely," said Wally with confidence before he took one look at M`gann. "N-Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here," he said in a fake full believer of magic way.

"Damn, almost got him," Karin mumbled to Superboy, who gave a half smile.

Kaldur looked at the key Red Tornado gave him, with the words 'Insert' written on the side. "A test of faith," he said before walking forward and thrusting the key into the air as if there was a lock there.

Suddenly, a large tower mystically appeared before The Team. They now stood in front of The Tower of Fate, where a big wooden door was now in front of them with the key inserted in a lock.

"Whoa," said Karin, as her yōkai senses spiked up by ten due to the magic she felt from the tower, "That's impressive." Kirara meowed in agreement.

Kaldur twisted the key to unlock the wooden door and pushed it open.

The Team slowly made their way inside, not knowing what to expect.

The moment the young heroes were inside, the door slammed shut behind them before vanishing without a trace.

"What the hell?" Superboy yelled surprised.

Suddenly, a mystical image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them. _"Greetings,"_ he said politely, "_You have entered my home with a key, but The Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose."_

Wally with his confident demeanor gave M`gann a reassuring look, "I'll handle this," he told her and everyone else before going up to 'Kent.' "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The image of Kent frowned as he vanished before The Team's eyes.

Suddenly the ground beneath the young heroes began to shake, before it collapsed beneath their feet.

Everyone screamed as they began to fall threw a giant hole. They screamed even louder once they noticed what awaited at the bottom of the crater; boiling hot lava.

Reacting as fast as they could, Artemis pulled out her hidden cross bow and shot one of her arrows that had a rope attached, to the crater wall. Once secured, the archer swung on the rope and grabbed hold of Kaldur saving him. M`gann grabbed Wally and levitated them in mid-air with her telekinesis. Kiara transformed to her larger from and grabbed Karin by the back of her blouse with her teeth, and stayed in the air.

Superboy, who was the lowest, managed to grab hold of the wall of the crater and used his super-strength to stop himself before falling fully into the lava. However, his feet did manage to get inside the boiling magma. The Boy of Steel screamed before he pulled his feet out and noticed that his shoes and socks, were melted away. "Those were my favorite boots," Superboy said in irritation, "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

Slowly, M`gann began to lose altitude from the air and eventually landed on Kirara's back, who was floating upward. "Sorry," the Martian said to the neko, "It's just so hot." Martians physiology were very vulnerable to any form of extreme heat.

"Yes you are," replied the speedster.

"Wally," Artemis said in disbelief that he was still flirting with the Martian in their current situation.

"Hey, we're inches above bubbling death, I'm aloud to speak my mind," he reasoned to the archer.

Kaldur began to sweat heavily as well, since Atlanteans were also susceptible to heat.

"We've got to get out of here," Karin said once she noticed Kaldur was in the same distress as her cousin.

The Martian pondered about why this even happened in the first place when it finally struck her, "Hello M`gann," she said tapping her forehead, as the neko continued to fly upward. "Hold on, Kirara. We didn't truly answer the question." M`gann looked up the crater's opening and yelled, "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

The ground below the crater as suddenly covered with bricks and the extreme heat of the lava had vanished.

Superboy, Artemis and Kaldur jumped to the bottom and Kirara flew down and landed with the rest of The Team.

Kaldur bent down to feel the ground with his hand, "The floor…It should be burning hot but, it's cool to the touch."

"Magic's funny that way," Karin told him while shrugging.

Wally put his arms around M`gann and Karin, "Don't worry ladies I gotcha."

Finally having enough, Artemis walked up to Wally and slapped him upside the head, "Enough! You're constant 'impressing the ladies at all cost' routine, nearly got us all barbequed."

"How is that my fault?" Wally argued with her.

"When you lied to," Artemis tried to come up with a name for the image of Kent Nelson, "Whatever-it-was, and said you were a 'true' believer."

M`gann looked at the speedster questioningly, "Do you not believe, Wally?"

Everyone looked at the speedster accusingly.

Wally sighed, "Okay, fine. I. Lied," he admitted, "But magic is the real lie. It's a major load of crap."

Kaldur shook his head disappointed in his friends, "Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts crated the skin icons," he gestured to the ells marked on his skin, "They are what power my Water-Bearers."

"Dude, haven't you ever heard of bioelectricity?" asked Wally as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"For a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers, you're pretty close minded," Artemis accused.

"That's science," argued Wally. "I recreated Flash's lab experiment that created his super-speed and here I am. Everything can be explained. By. Science."

"Alright science guy," Karin said gaining his attention. "Then how do you explain me?" she challenged, "I'm part dog yōkai. Or explain Riku-kun and Hitomi-chan and their demonic blood. Or better yet, explain Kirara with your science."

The neko transformed to her smaller form and jumped on Wally's shoulder and licked his cheek. "Your step-dad and cousin are Martians," he reasoned. "What makes you think 'demons'," he used air quotes, "aren't from space too?"

Karin rolled her eyes, "Short sighted, baka," she mumbled.

As the argument was commencing, Kaldur found a trap door on the floor, "How about we test Wally's theory of explanation," he suggested as the Atlantean lifted the door.

Wally looked horrified, "No wait! The lava will roast us alive!"

Instead of extreme heat, The Team felt a cold chill from the trap doors opening. The lava was gone and replaced with, "Snow," M`gann identified.

Kiara jumped from Wally's shoulder to her charge's and wrapped around the back of Karin's neck like a fur scarf. The neko shivered and hissed at the snow, detesting the stuff.

"Sorry, Kirara. We don't have much of a choice," Karin said petting the neko's head, before she jumped into the trap door and landed in some winter mountain area. She was beginning to realize why The Tower of Fate got very few visitors. 'It's hard to wrap your head around this place,' Karin thought to herself. The Team followed her example and jumped through the opening, landing on the snow covered ground.

Artemis turned to Wally and spread her arms out and gave him a look as if to say 'explain this, smart guy. '

"You ever heard of String Theory?" asked Wally, giving another rational scientific explanation, "We're in a pocket dimension."

"Wow," said Karin, rolling her eyes at the depths of his denial.

M`gann looked around and spotted something unusual, "What's that?" she pointed to a floating cane in the middle of the snow field.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally said mockingly.

Both Artemis and Wally went up the cane to grab it, "I got it," they said at the same time before the cane began to glow yellow. "I can't let go," they said in union as they tried to loosen their grip. Suddenly, the cane and it's 'passengers' flew up into the sky before vanishing completely.

Kaldur, Superboy, Karin and M`gann watched the whole scene helplessly.

"What just happened?" asked Karin.

"I am not sure," said Kaldur.

Superboy looked around and saw nothing but mountains and snow, "Now what?"

"Now, we walk," said Kaldur as he began walking in a random direction with M`gann, Karin, and Superboy following right behind him.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Ten Minutes Later _

"Aren't you cold?" Karin asked Superboy, gesturing his lack of foot ware. She rubbed her arms to stay warm from the continuously falling snow, wishing she had her fire rat kimono with her.

The Boy of Steel shrugged, "The snow doesn't bother me."

Karin half laughed, "And apparently neither does lava," she gestured to his bare feet, "You don't have a burn on you."

"Kryptonian," he reminded her.

"Right," she said with a hint of jealousy as she shivered from the cold blowing wind. "Wish I was as tough as you."

Superboy looked at her questioningly, "You're already strong the way you are."

Karin stopped shivering, her body suddenly becoming warm from his compliment. "Th-thanks."

The next few minutes were filled with silence.

"I don't understand Wally," M`gann said suddenly, grabbing her team mate's attention. "It's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

Kaldur tried to explain, "He uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend."

"That's why yōkai don't reveal themselves to humans," Karin explained, "A human's mind can only take so much and if it breaks, they go mad."

"Precisely," Kaldur continued, "For Wally, acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of his control."

"I guess that makes sense," said M`gann.

Suddenly, a creaking noise made the group pause. Looking around, they saw a door way and some stairs on a mountain side. The teenagers looked at each other before heading towards the door way. Superboy went in first, followed by Karin, and M`gann. What felt like walking through a door, suddenly became falling down a black abyss of nothingness.

Falling in the black abyss, an opening suddenly appeared. Superboy fell through it first and collapsed on a hard floor. Kaldur fell through the opening next, with his body landing on top of the Boy of Steel's stomach. Karin fell next, her body landing on Kaldur's back with Kirara clinging to her shoulder for dear life. M`gann levitated gracefully out of the opening and landed on her feet.

Inside the room was Artemis, Wally and the real Kent Nelson.

"Thanks for the help, M`gann-chan," Karin said sarcastically as she got off the two boys.

M`gann looked at everyone sheepishly in regret, "Sorry."

"Oh thank God," said Artemis as she ran up to her friends. Wally stood where he was next to Kent Nelson, who they met a few minutes ago.

"Friends of yours," Kent asked the speedster about the new arrivals, before a bolt of lightning was shot at them.

Wally dodged the attack before he looked up and saw the attacker. It was from a man named Abra Kadabra, who used future technology to create mimic sorcery. Next to him was a boy named Klarion, holding his cat, Teekl. According to Kent, the boy was actually a Lord of Chaos, the enemy of Dr. Fate, Lord of Order. "Friends of yours," Wally mocked before moving Kent out of the way of another of Abra Kadabra's attacks.

The Team dodged the bolts of lightning attacks that were aimed towards them.

Kent knew he had to get the Helmet of Fate to stop all of this. With his cane he rang a giant bell that was in the middle of the platform they were standing on and led Wally threw it, to the helmet's location.

Klarion saw this and smirked with anticipation before following the duo.

"What are they doing?" asked Karin before dodging another of Abra Kadabra's lightning attacks.

Kirara transformed and roared at the want-to-be magician. Abra Kadabra smirked at the neko and trapped her in a cage of electricity.

"I'll find him," said M`gann as she pushed back another lighting attack with her telekinesis. _"Wally, we're in trouble,"_ she told him telepathically, _"Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate,"_ she managed to say before the power of the lightning was too much for her to hold back and was trapped in a cage like Kirara.

"No!" Karin growled as she lunged at the villain, only to get trapped by the electric cage as well.

One by one, the rest of The Team was entrapped by the electrical cages, that had them withering in pain on the ground.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Five Minutes Later _

Abra Kadabra laughed at the young heroes suffering.

Little did he know, that just outside the tower, Dr. Fate was able to take down Klarion, thanks to Wally being used as a human host. And with that power, he took away Abara Kadabra's wand and clothing. Leaving him nothing to use as a weapon.

Now that he was released, Superboy punched the fake magician in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Where's Wally?" asked Artemis concerned.

Suddenly, the doorway from the giant bell opened once more, and The Team ran to help their friends. Once they reached the other side, they saw Wally kneeling next to a body on the ground.

The body was Kent Nelson, who had died trying to save all of them.

"No," Karin whimpered teary eyed, Kirara rubbed her head on the girls arm soothingly.

M`gann cried and went to Superboy's chest for comfort. He wrapped her in an awkward one armed hug. His eyes turned to Karin as she tried her best to wipe away the falling tears on her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry.

Artemis let her tears fall down freely down her face. Although she only knew him for only a few minutes, the archer knew he was a good man.

Kaldur looked down in sorrow, 'We have failed.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later _

The Justice League's founding members, a few other heroes, and The Team stood outside The Tower Fate, for the funeral of Kent Nelson. He was buried near the grounds next to his beloved deceased wife, Inza.

Kagome cried at the passing of the strong hero and good friend. She had met Kent Nelson a few times and he often praised her for her triumph of destroying the Shikon Jewel, which helped bring order into the world.

J`onn held his wife's hand, while his arm was wrapped around their son, who was effected by everyone's grief. He glanced to his other side where Karin and M`gann were huddled together, looking down at the grave sadly. "He is at peace now," he reminded his family, "And once he's free from the helmet, he'll be reunited with his wife." Wally told the others how Kent agreed to stay in the helmet with Nabu to keep him company until a new host for the helmet could be found. "He'll be with his 'Spitefire'."

Kagome gave a small chuckle at Kent's nick name for Inza, "That's true," she said wiping her eyes and squeezed her husband's hand.

J`onn didn't hesitate to squeeze back.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Mount Justice August 27, 07:58 EDT _

Even after the passing of a great hero, life went on as normal.

The Team went out on a mission to fight a villain known as Clayface. Although, the young heroes fought together brilliantly, it wasn't enough.

Batman had to interfere, and saved The Team from being harmed.

"I need to talk to Aqualad," Batman told The Team once they returned to The Cave, "The rest of you, head home and hit the showers."

"You don't have to tell me," Karin complained as she removed her scarf and wiped some of the disgusting clay residue that Clayface left behind on her face.

"Head home?" mumbled Superboy, "I am home."

Karin frowned after hearing him say that so harshly and sighed. It's been close to two months since Superboy's been living in The Cave. She knew the Boy of Steel's real issue is his non-progressing relationship with Superman. The Man of Steel still refused to speak to or visit Superboy. 'What's it going to take for that to change?' she wondered.

Kirara meowed nudging her charges ankle remaindering her that they needed to wash up. Karin nodded, picked up the neko and headed to the shower.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Thirty Minutes Later _

"That's so much better," Karin said pleased that she was now clean as she entered the sitting room.

M`gann was in the kitchen nearby, looking for a recipe to make for dinner for the three of them.

Superboy was already cleaned up and was staring at the T.V.

Karin walked up to the Boy of Steel, and saw him really engaged at the television that was stuck on the menu and showing static. He seemed completely engaged in the static, as if it were soothing in some way. Not wanting to relieve him of that comfort, Karin simply sat next to him and got comfortable.

Superboy turned his gaze to her, confused that she wasn't complaing to change the chanel like the others have before, "What are you doing?"

"Shh," Karin said facing him with a finger to her mouth, "This is the best part," she pointed to the T.V. static and turned her face back to it.

Superboy raised a brow and gave a small smile of amusement before turning his eyes back to the static screen.

The next few minutes were filled with comfortable silence.

"Don't you both want to watch something?" M`gann asked Superboy and her cousin.

"No," said Superboy.

M`gann raised a brow, "Well, do either of you want to help me make dinner?"

"No," said Superboy again, only this time he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"But they were about to tell us who the killer was," Karin joked gesturing to the static, before she got up and went to the kitchen.

M`gann chuckled and looked at the recipe book, "Let's see, we're going to need some brown sugar," she said and used her telekinesis to bring out the item.

Superboy caught the bag.

"A little butter," the Martian continued and pulled the item out with her mind, which Karin caught. "Some salt, cooking oil, vinegar," she continued to list and pulled out the items with her mind.

"Uhh, M`gann-chan," Karin tried to warn her cousin, while she and Superboy tried to catch all the items.

"A few eggs, a couple of tomatoes," the Martian kept listing, not realizing she was doing so much.

"M`gann-chan," Karin tried again as the pile of food began to stack up in her arms.

"Some milk, a bowl of flour, and a few cups of," the Martian continued.

"M`gann-chan!" Karin yelled the final time.

This time the Martian did look up and turned to her friends. Karin and Superboy were now completely covered in food. "Oops, sorry," she said getting a few kitchen towels. "Too much at once."

Karin looked at herself and then looked at Superboy's appearance and couldn't help herself.

She laughed.

"That's a…good look for…you," Karin said in her hysterics, pointing at Superboy.

"Karin," M`gann scolded her cousin but she couldn't help snickering a little as well.

Superboy glared at the two girls and their laughter. That's when he got an idea. Grabbing bits of tomato pieces of his sleeve he tossed at Karin's laughing face.

M`gann and Karin stopped their snickering and looked at the Boy of Steel shocked.

"Ha, ha," he mocked.

Karin gave him a taunting look, "Oh, so that's how you want to play," she jeered taking a half broken egg off the counter, getting on her tip toes and smashing it on Superboy's head.

M`gann giggled, as Superboy wiped the egg yolk that was dripping to his forehead.

Wiping the egg off his face, Superboy glared at the laughing Martian before flicking the egg in her direction making yolk land on her shirt.

M`gann looked at her shirt horrified before staring at Superboy and Karin who both looked guiltless. She gave an innocent smirk of her own before she used her telekinesis to lift up all the loose food that was on the floor and kitchen counters.

Superboy and Karin eyes widened in horror.

"Uh oh," was all Karin could say, before M`gann unleashed the ruined food on the two teens.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Hearing the commotion, Red Tornado walked to the kitchen and sitting area of The Cave. Once he arrived, he tried to contemplate what his robotic eyes were witnessing.

Karin, Superboy, and M`gann were all covered in tomato, egg, and other types of food and were on the ground, laughing their heads off.

None of them noticed the robot here standing there.

Not knowing how to proceed with this situation but understood that the protégés weren't in any danger, Red Tornado turned around to go back to his room. Only one thought was running through his electronic mind; 'Human acts continue to obscure me.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later _

"Hey, what happened to all the food that was in the fridge?" asked Kid Flash, gesturing how bare it was from the last time he saw it.

Moriko and Miss Martian looked at each other, then back at the speedster before shrugging innocently.

Surprisingly, Superboy was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Does anyone want some cookies?" Miss Martian asked, holding a tray that just came out of the oven. "Careful, they're hot."

Superboy reached for one, but it was suddenly stolen by the speedster. "Not as hot as you, babe,"

Moriko rolled her eyes, "That was incredibly cheezy, Wally-kun."

"I only speak the truth, Pretty Eyes," the speedster continued to flirt.

"Umm, thanks Wally," said Miss Martian uncertainly, "That's sweet."

"Not as sweet as you, sugar," Kid Flash replied, giving a flirting smile.

Artemis slapped the back of the speedsters head, "Grow up, would ya," she said while getting a cookie.

"_Team, you have a mission,"_ said Batman on the intercom.

Everyone headed to the Mission Room.

"_Recognize: Aqualad B02," _said the computer voice of the zeta tube, as Aqualad came walking into the Mission Room.

"Welcome back," said Miss Martian.

Batman looked at the Atlantian and question, "Have you made your decision?" he asked.

Aqualad had recently been questioning if he belonged on the surface world, or staying as Aquaman, his King's, protégé. But after spending some time in Atlantis, and seeing his first love Tula with his best friend Garth, he made his decision. "I am here…one hundred percent."

Satisfied with his answer Batman nodded, "Just in time for your next mission. The Watchtower has found an immense power surge in a desert in Africa."

"Which country?" asked Robin.

Batman brought up the images on the holographic computer, "Bialya."

Karin's eyes widened, 'Oh this is going to be fun,' she thought to herself sarcastically.

**This is mainly filler, but hey I work with what I got. So what do you think? Next time: Memory loss in the desert, what could possibly happen? **

**Till Then My Readers**


	10. Who Are You?

To Be a Hero

**I'd like to give a shout out to: Anime hotty lover.18, Molly Grace 16, Inu-Hanyou2016, Guest, Applejax XD, I am catlord,****ultima-owner, chibi-Clar, Kitsune's Den, Lost in Reality's Mirror, OriginalElementa, and Mistress Freya. Thank you all so much for the reviews and support. **

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network own Young Justice. I own Karin/Moriko...That is all.

Chapter 10: Who Are You?

_Bialya September 4, 08:34 EEST _

Karin winced at the bright sunlight shinning in her eyes. She groaned as she sat up from the ground and grabbed her head in pain.

'What happened?' she thought to herself, since her head felt like it was split in two with an ice pick, then got stitched back together.

Karin shifted her body slightly and quickly noticed that the ground that she was laying on was very peculiar. She looked down and lifted the bits of sand in her hand and felt the texture between her fingers.

The sand was extremely hot.

Taking a look at her surroundings, it became obvious that Karin wasn't in Japan anymore.

"A desert," she identified in annoyance, "How in the hell did I end up in a desert?" She lifted herself up on her feet and dusted the sand off her clothes, that's when she noticed what she was wearing. "Okay, I'm dressed as Moriko so," she tried to think of a logical reason of why she was in the desert in her hero persona. "Did something happen when I was with my Kaa-san?"

Not knowing what else to do, Karin closed her eyes and cleared her mind. _"Outo-san," _she called out, trying to reach her step-father._ "Outo-san, can you hear me? I need your help. I don't know where I am…Outo-san!"_

After a few minutes of endless calling and pleading, it became clear that wherever Karin was…she was alone.

Karin looked around the hills of sand and couldn't see or smell any traces of her mother or Kirara. "Now what?" she mumbled to herself as she continued sniffed the areas.

Suddenly she paused, picking up a scent that was close by. It was definitely a person and not a random desert animal. Karin didn't know who this scent belonged to and yet the scent seemed very familiar to her.

"Who is this?" Karin wondered out loud, as she began to follow the scent trail left behind by the only person she'll probably ever find out here.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bialyan Desert (Elsewhere) _

Kirara meowed as she wandered the desert she had no memory of journeying to.

How did she get here?

Why was she here?

Where was her charge, Karin?

Transforming into her yōkai form, the neko flew into the sky and began her search for her charge. She only hoped that nothing horrible happened to Karin in her absence.

Not long after Kirara started her search, using her eyes and nose, she spotted an unconscious body in the sand. It wasn't Karin's body but her scent has definitely been in contact with that person in the sand less than half a day ago.

Kirara flew back to the ground and silently walked up the unconscious young man and sniffed his unique scent.

The young man smelled like sea water and fish. He wasn't a yōkai from what the neko's instincts could sense, but she was still wary since the young man had visible gills on his neck.

Kirara nudged the young man with her nose, which made him groan in response. He began to mumble a language that the neko had never heard before in her long years of life, before he fell back unconscious.

The neko concluded that the young man wasn't a threat and by the way Karin's scent lingered on his body, he was a friend.

Suddenly hearing a noise, Kirara ducked behind the boulder that shielded her presence from what was approaching.

Four Bialyan jeeps passed by filled with soldiers, with lots of guns and rifles.

Kirara glared harshly at the soldiers, who had the scent of ill intent lingering over them. She knew that young man would be in danger if he was left alone like this. Especially by the way his body seemed to be visibly sweating from the harsh sunlight.

The neko laid down next to him, using her body to as a shade of sorts to block the young man from the unforgiving sun.

Kirara looked around the seemingly endless desert and hoped that Karin was safe where ever she was.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bialyan Desert (Elsewhere...again) _

Moriko wiped her forehead that was coated in sweat with her sleeve. The extreme heat of the sun was really getting to her. The scent she had been tracking had grown stronger, which made her slow down and realize how exhausted she was.

"Where are you?" she questioned out loud.

Suddenly, the scent Moriko had been following was approaching quickly to her position. She paused to look around and didn't see a soul in sight.

'Then where are they?' Moriko thought in frustration, before she realized which direction she had failed to look at.

Up.

Moriko looked at the sky and saw someone falling.

'No not falling. Landing,' she grasped that someone was about to land right where she was standing.

Moriko quickly evaded from her spot as a person landed on the ground with a massive force that she had only seen someone with super-strength use.

As the dust cleared, Moriko saw a shirtless teenage boy emerged from the crater that he created. He was glaring at her with a predator like stare. The more she looked at him, the more Moriko couldn't help but notice how similar the boy's face resembled someone that she knew. 'Superman...He looks like Superman,' she took one sniff in the air, 'And he smells similar to him too.'

"Umm, hi," she spoke to the teenage boy cautiously as possible, since his intense glaring had her timid. "I'm Moriko. Who are you?...Are you Superman's son?"

Superboy growled before he super-jumped towards her, obviously ready to strike at her again.

Moriko dodged the attack easily, quickly learning that Superboy was strong but not all that bright. "What's your problem?" she yelled at him.

Superboy didn't answer her question. He only growled and roared out a yell before charging towards her, again.

Moriko sidestepped the first punch that Superboy initiated, and blocked the next with great regret. This guy was definitely stronger than her and he wasn't afraid to hold back.

Since Superboy was much closer now, Moriko was able to get a good look into his eyes. Normally she wouldn't bother with something like that, but since this guy clearly wasn't in the mood for chatting, she had to learn about him somehow.

In his eyes, Moriko noticed that there was no harsh emotion inside of them. There was no hatred. There was no anger. The only emotions that she could sense was confusion and self-preservation.

'He's…protecting himself,' Moriko realized as she continued to dodge the Superboy's attacks. She didn't know this person's name, but apparently he was just as lost and confused as she was now. And for whatever reason, he's following basic instincts of conservancy.

"Alright," Moriko grunted out as she back flipped to avoid another punch from Superboy. "Let's get you to trust me in a way you'll understand." Getting a running start, Moriko used her yōkai agility to jump over Superboy's head, and land behind him. Turning as fast as she could, Moriko wrapped her arms and legs around his body, to keep him in a vice grip.

Superboy struggled to get Moriko off.

"Submit," she softly growled into his ear to calm him down and make him stop. Superboy's struggling continued but Moriko held on to him with all the strength she had. "Submit," she ordered again more harshly.

Superboy struggle's began to lessen and he slowly started calm down a bit. Moriko relaxed her hold a little, glad that she was getting somewhere with him.

With some of her guard down, Superboy grabbed Moriko's arm to flip her off his back and forced her flat on the ground, knocking the air out of her. He quickly lowered to the ground to hold both of Moriko's hands in one of his and placed them above her head, while he used his upper body to keep her still.

On instinct, Moriko turned her face away from Superboy and closed her eyes tightly for whatever was about to happen.

Superboy slowly used his free hand to pull the scarf that was covering Moriko's face down. The glare in his eyes lessened as he eyed her face. He gradually leaned forward and lowered his mouth to Moriko's ear, "Submit?" he whispered, repeating the word back to her.

Opening her eyes, Moriko turned back to look at Superboy. 'Did he just talk?…And asked me to,' she couldn't even finish the thought as her face began to flush. Whenever an animal female asks another to submit, it's to protect herself from harm. But for a male, especially an alpha male, of any animal species asking a female to submit is asking them to surrender 'everything' she has to give.

Realizing that Superboy was waiting for an answer, Moriko forced her body to relax and slowly nodded her head, "O-okay." The corner of Superboy's mouth curved into a small smirk. She had pleased him, 'Good…Now I just got to get him off of me,' Moriko thought embarrassed.

Suddenly, a noise caught both teenager's sensitive ears. Something, or someone by the looks of it, was coming towards them.

Fast.

Superboy growled in irritation as his mood changed back to predator mode. Only this time, Moriko smelled that he was also feeling, territorial. "Oh great," she mumbled before Superboy jumped off her and ran off the ledge that they were on, landing right in front of the intruder.

"Whoa," said the speedster as he put down a girl he was carrying next to him.

Moriko looked over the cliff and recognized the speedster, "Kid Flash," she said relieved as she pulled her mask back up. At least she thought it was the speedster, since this guy was wearing black instead of his usually yellow and red. But Moriko had seen Kid Flash on the news with Flash all the time and knew he'd help her get out of this stupid desert.

Jumping off the cliff, Moriko landed right in front of the girl.

The archer grabbed an arrow and pointed it towards Moriko "Who are you?" Artemis demanded.

Moriko held up her hands in surrender, "It's alright. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Tell him that," yelled Kid Flash dodging Superboy's punches with his super-speed. Eventually, the speedster got back handed by the Boy of Steel and hit the side of the cliff.

Superboy turned toward Artemis, whose arrow was now aimed at him, and charged toward her. The archer fired one of her explosive arrows at him, hitting him in the chest. The explosion didn't leave a mark or slow him down.

Moriko ran in front of Artemis and faced the Boy of Steel head on, "No," she said just as Superboy's fist paused before it hit her face. "Safe," Moriko said calmingly to him, using easy words and gently grabbed his arm with both her hands, "No threat...Safe."

Slowly, Superboy lowered his fist as he looked into Moriko's eyes. Just as slowly as before, he lowered her mask down and this time pulled her hood off too.

Moriko's breath caught from the intense gaze Superboy was giving her. His glaring was replaced with an emotion she couldn't place. But whatever it was, it was making her heart beat faster.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bomb landed right next to the young heroes. Blowing them back a few feet away from one another.

Superboy was the first to recover from the blast and he looked towards Moriko, who was now on the ground groaning in pain. Infuriated, the Boy of Steel looked towards the source of the attack.

Tanks filled with the soldiers of Bialya, were approaching the young heroes.

'Protect,' was all that was going through Superboy's mind, as he super-jumped toward the tanks and began to attack them. Using his super strength, he pulled the gun of the tank right off, forcing the soldier to come out of his protective vehicle. The other soldiers began shooting at the Boy of Steel, only to have the bullets bounce off his body. Superboy grabbed the soldier from the tank by the vest and threw him in the opposite direction of the young heroes.

Moriko groaned as she lifted herself off the ground.

Artemis stood up the same time as Moriko. "Umm, whose side is your boyfriend on?" Artemis asked dusting herself off, as she watched Superboy tear then tank in half.

Before Moriko could correct her, Kid Flash appeared next to the archer. "Let's not stick around and find out," he said a little terrified. That's when he noticed the other girl and recognized her from the news, "Hey, you're Moriko, right? Miko's sidekick."

"Protégé," Moriko corrected.

"Whatever, we got to get out of here," he said quickly while grabbing both girls under each arm and used his super-speed to get them both out of there.

After putting a few miles in between the young heroes and the tanks, Kid Flash tripped on a rock hidden in the sand and dropped both girls. The trio rolled on the ground for a few moments before coming to a stop.

"Why did you do that?" Moriko complained as she got up from the sand.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head because of the soreness of his fall, "Hey, I didn't see the rock, ok."

"No," growled Moriko as she put her mask and hood back on, "I mean leaving 'him' back there like that."

Artemis gave her a look as if Moriko had grown a second head, "He was gonna kill us."

"No he wasn't," Moriko defended, "He was confused and scarred. He wouldn't have hurt us."

"Not you at least," Kid Flash pointed out, referring to how the guy seemed to listen to her.

Moriko blushed slightly.

Suddenly, two killer drones came into view in the sky and began to shoot at the young heroes.

"Get down!" Kid Flash yelled, as he knocked Artemis to the ground covering her with his body. Moriko ducked down close to them.

Once the firing stopped, the teens looked up and saw the drones circling back towards them.

Artemis aimed her arrow with her bow at one of the drones.

"_I'm on my way,"_ a voice said in the young hero's head, making Artemis miss her shot as soon as she fired.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked them.

Moriko nodded and pondered on why the sensation of the girl speaking in her head felt familiar.

"Girls are always on my mind," Kid Flash commented, "But they're not usually talking."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Miss Martian flew to her teammates as fast as she could.

After awakening in the desert and meditating for a while, the Martian remembered that the group she was with was a team.

A team of young heroes.

She searched the desert for any signs of life and as soon as she sensed Superboy in danger with the tanks, she headed towards them.

Seeing the drones in sight, Miss Martian used her telekinesis to smash the drones together, destroying them. The Martian landed in front of Kid Flash, Artemis, and Moriko, who looked at her questioningly.

"Well J`onn," Kid Flash said uncertainly, "The costume is…familiar. But that bod doesn't scream, 'Manhunter'."

"You know my Uncle J`onn?" Miss Martian asked excited before more memories flowed back to her. "Hello Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Artemis," she gestured to the archer.

Moriko's eyes widened, "My step-father is your uncle?" she asked using the English terms.

Miss Martian's memories of her cousin came back and she quickly hugged Moriko, "Karin! That's right, we're cousins by marriage." Moriko slowly hugged the girl back once the familiar smell hit her nose.

"Your name is Wally?" Artemis asked the speedster, once Miss Martian let Moriko go.

Kid Flash groaned that Artemis found out his real name.

"It's okay," Miss Martian said reassuringly, "We're all teammates…And friends."

"You know her?" Artemis asked Kid Flash.

The speedster shook his head, "No, I swear, Beautiful. I've never seen her before in my life."

"Wow," Moriko said surprised and disappointed by Kid Flash's quickness to impress a girl. 'Hope he didn't do that with me.'

Miss Martian sighed, "None of you have your memories either." Gun shots in the distance made the young heroes look back. "I'll explain everything. Right now, Robin and Superboy need our help."

The name struck a chord in Karin's mind. 'Superboy,' she repeated with a hint of familiarity.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Miles Away (In the desert of course) _

Kirara silently growled at the soldiers that arrived not too long ago. Luckily they didn't see her or Aqualad in their hiding spot behind some large boulders. The neko knew that whoever the soldiers were definitely a threat.

Especially the way they were treating a strong teenaged boy they brought with them.

The soldiers had Superboy restrained but he was still causing them trouble with his super-strength.

"Control his mind," one of the soldiers ordered and begged Psimon, the villain who could control people's minds.

Psimon used his powers to will Superboy to calm down.

Superboy stopped his yelling and struggling, before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The soldiers grabbed the Boy of Steel, threw him into one of their army vehicles and left their location.

Kirara whined silently as she watched them go with their prisoner. Normally she would have gone after the soldiers after seeing such an act, but that would leave Aqualad unprotected. The neko looked down at the Atlantean, who had still not awoken since she arrived, and nudged him again with her nose.

Aqualad still did not awaken.

The neko sighed as she laid back down on the ground, eager for the Atlantean to wake up so they can both go and find Karin.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_One Hour Later_

The sun had set a few minutes ago and the desert began to get colder.

The Team had been walking continually, as they listened to what Miss Martian remembered.

"So we're a team?" asked Artemis trying to understand.

"Yes," answered Miss Martian. The archer gave a small smile, hoping that she really was a part of something that was good.

Suddenly, the sounds of gun fire was shot in the distance.

"What now?" Moriko said in dread.

Kid Flash put his goggles down and used his super-speed to see what the commotion was about. Once he got there, he saw a bunch of soldiers attacking his best friend, Robin. With his speed he grabbed all of the soldier's guns before they even realized they were taken. "I'll hold those, thank you."

When the girls arrived, they helped take down the rest of the Bialyan soldiers.

The fight ended moments late.

Robin looked at the group who saved him, grateful for at least one familiar face, "KF!"

"Hey Rob," said the speedster in greeting, "Memory loss?"

Robin nodded, "Six months."

"We lost that much time?" Moriko said surprised.

"Let's compare notes," said the Boy Wonder, "After we tie them up," he gestured to the soldiers.

It took over twenty minutes to confine the soldiers and bring Robin up to speed. "So, we're a team?"

Miss Martian nodded, "The five of us and Superboy."

Robin pulled out a piece of a ripped shirt that had a red Superman symbol on it, "I'm guessing this is his."

"Yes," Miss Martian said thrilled, "Did you see him?"

"We did," said Artemis, gesturing to Kid Flash and Moriko.

Kid Flash laughed unamused, "Some teammate he was. He attacked us."

"That may be but it wasn't his fault," said Moriko strongly, "His whole body language and scent screamed of self-preservation whenever he attacked. Whatever happened to him, it was worse than memory loss."

Robin nodded understanding the situation, "One of the things I do remember is Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him."

Kid Flash looked skeptical, "How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" asked Kid Flash pointing to himself. As he did, his suit changed to its known yellow and red colors. "Whoa," he said surprised, tapping himself again turning his suit black again.

"That explains a lot," said Moriko.

Artemis and Robin began tapping their suits to see if their changed, but to no avail, "We look ridiculous," complained Artemis. "And quit touching yourself," she ordered the speedster, who kept changing the color of his suit. "We need to find a way to get our memories back."

Moriko looked over to her cousin, who had a conflicted look on her face. "You can do it, can't you?" she asked Miss Martin, getting everyone's attention. The Martian nodded but still looked unwilling. "M`gann-chan, you're the only one who can help us right now…It's the only way to help Superboy."

With that being the only motivation she needed, M`gann opened everyone's mind to hers.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_M`gann's Mind_

Moriko, Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash were shocked by the sensation when Miss Martian pulled them into her mind. Suddenly they were facing countless images of the Martian's memory since she arrived on the team.

"This is all I can remember so far," Miss Martian said appearing in front of them, "But I need your help. With all of our broken memories formed together, they can become whole again. But you need to open your minds to mine."

Artemis was scarred of the thought, "You wanna paw threw our private thoughts?"

Miss Martian shook her head, "I have no wish to intrude, but…"

"It's the only way for us to know what happened," Moriko explained, "She'll only take what we need. Right?" she asked her cousin who nodded.

"Go right ahead," Robin said understanding.

Kid Flash shrugged then smirked, "My brains all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" asked Robin.

Moriko rolled her eyes, "Is that even a word?"

Artemis still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea. Kid Flash saw her distress and held her hand in comfort. Somehow, that gave her the courage to agree, "Just the last six months."

Miss Martian nodded and began to go through everyone's memory.

_&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;_

"_The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert," said Batman in The Cave, "Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, and what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by the villainess Queen Bee. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. Your team land in Qurac, on Bialya's border, two klicks from the hot zone." _

_The memory shifted to The Team arriving at the desert thanks to the Bio-Ship, to Artemis and Robin scouting the site of the hot zone that was now under Bialyans control. _

"_We will set up here," said Aqualad as he ordered Superboy to lower a giant extraterrestrial scanner from his back. _

"_We'll be up and ready in no time," said Robin working on the scanner. _

_Kid Flash looked at the results, "This site's lousy with Zeta-Beam radiation."_

_Robin continued to scan, "There's non-terrestrial trace elements from that tent at the site." _

"_Whatever it is, they don't want anyone else to get their hands on it," stated Moriko. _

"_I can check it out in camouflage mode," suggested Miss Martian to Aqualad. _

_Aqualad nodded, "Go," he ordered. _

"_Be careful," Moriko warned her cousin, with Kirara meowing on her shoulder with the same urgency. _

"_Be sure to maintain telepathic contact," ordered Aqualad. _

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Reality_

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they all remembered a missing member of their group.

"Aqualad!" they all yelled at once.

"Where is he?" asked Moriko worried.

"What happened next?" Robin questioned, just as concerned.

Miss Martian shook her head, "I don't know. That' the last thing we all can remember."

Artemis and Kid Flash both realized how close they were and that they were holding hands, which they let go of immediately. "We landed twenty four hours ago," Kid Flash reminded them, "That's not good for a guy with gills."

"Kirara is missing too," said Moriko, "If she hasn't found me yet maybe she's with him."

"Can you track them?" Robin asked.

Moriko nodded before searching for their scents. It took a minute to find them, "It's faint but they're not too far."

"Then let's go," said Robin.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Ten Minutes Later_

Kirara heard the sound of people approaching and stood up. The neko relaxed when she recognized one of the scents as Karin's.

"Kirara," Moriko said relived as she saw her feline companion and Aqualad uninjured. "I knew we'd find you both together," she told the neko as she petted her head and ears lovingly.

Kid Flash checked on the unconscious Aqualad, "He's still breathing. That's good."

Aqualad mumbled something in Atlantean.

"Can you restore his memories?" Artemis asked the Martian.

"Not in this condition," she replied in regret.

Robin thought of a solution, "We need to rehydrate him. Call the Bio-Ship."

Miss Martian shook her head, "It's out of range."

"Kirara can get him there easily," Moriko reminded them, "But you'll have to guide her to the Bio-Ship telepathically," she told her cousin.

"I can't," argued Miss Martian, "I have to help Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist, that's why he's acting on animal like impulses. I'm the only one who can get him out of that."

Moriko nodded knowing that she was right.

Before another word was spoken, Miss Martian grabbed her head in pain, "Superboy, he's in trouble," she said worried, before flying off to the Bialyan tents that they've taken the Boy of Steel and extraterrestrial.

"Wait," called Artemis.

"We don't know what erased our memories!" yelled Robin.

Moriko managed to maneuver Aqualad on Kirara's back, "We have other things to worry about. We got to get Aqualad to the Bio-Ship, now."

Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Since Kirara couldn't carry all of them, The Team would have to walk all the way to the Bio-Ship, while the neko carried Aqualad. Fortunately, Robin can track the ship with his wrist computer.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Moriko heard something, "Wait," she warned The Team. "Jeeps are coming from the south east direction. And some men are coming on foot."

The Team and Kirara all ran to hide by nearby some nearby boulders.

Aqualad began to speak again in Atlantean.

"Shh," Artemis soothed him, "You need to be quiet, Kaldur."

Robin turned to Moriko, "How many soldiers?"

She concentrated to find out, listening and smelling the soldiers, "Five...But we can't risk a fight with Aqualad like this."

"Not just him," said Kid Flash exhausted, "I'm way out of juice."

Artemis checked her quiver, "And I'm almost out of arrows."

Moriko turned back to Robin and found him gone, "What the hell?"

"Ugh," Kid Flash said irritated, "I hate it when he does the ninja thing…Hey Artemis, you never said why your dad would want you to kill me?"

Moriko raised a brow, "Oookay, what did I miss?"

"It's nothing," Artemis answered quickly to both of them. "I was confused by…a movie I saw the other night. Where uhh, a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan," she explained.

Moriko wasn't convinced by the archer's obvious lie, "What's the title of this movie?"

Artemis couldn't think of a title quick enough, "I umm can't remember."

Kid Flash looked more flattered, "So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?"

Artemis glared, "We had amnesia remember? I forgot how truly annoying you were."

"Oh like you're the goddess of congeniality," argued Kid Flash.

"You both were so much more pleasant when you liked each other a few hours ago," Moriko reminded them smirking. "Actually, you looked like you more than liked each other."

"They seriously need to get a room," said Robin, startling his teammates.

Kid Flash glared at his friend, "Where did you go?"

"Just broke the radio silence," Robin said with a plotting look on his face. A few seconds later, a smoke screen bomb went off, causing the soldiers to cough hysterically. "Go," he ordered his Team.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Qurac September 5, 02:32 EEST _

"How is he?" Artemis asked Karin, who was looking at Kaldur's vital signs.

"He seems to be okay," she said gratefully, "Luckily, Kirara was there to watch over him."

A small Kirara meowed on Karin's shoulder, before rubbing her body against her charges cheek.

"_Hey everybody,"_ said M`gann telepathically, _"I got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way."_

Without warning, Kaldur suddenly shot out of the bed, fully awake. "Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?"

Karin's eyes widened in realization,_ "M`gann-chan I think you missed someone when you brought our memories back."_ Kirara meowed interrupting, _"I mean, two people." _

"_Ah man," _Kid Flash said suddenly disappointed, "_I didn't get a souvenir from the mission."_

"_We got that covered,"_ said M`gann excited.

A few minutes later the Bio-Ship opened, M`gann and Superboy entered the ship with a giant moving object in tow.

"What is that?" Robin questioned.

"'That' is the extraterrestrial that we were sent here to find," M`gann explained before helping Kaldur and Kirara with their memories.

Karin walked up to the round like creature that was making beeping noises like crazy.

"Can I keep him?" Superboy asked the others. He had asked M`gann who said yes, but it was really a Team decision.

"Best souvenir so far," said Wally impressed.

"I'm pretty sure Batman is going to want to run tests on it," answered Robin, "So if he says yes, I guess so."

Karin put her hand on the sphere and gently stroked it, as if she were petting it. "What are you going to call him?"

Superboy thought about it for a moment, "…Sphere. His name is Sphere."

"Really?" questioned Artemis, "That's the name you're going to go with?"

"I like the name Sphere," countered Karin, "I think it suits him."

Sphere beeped happily.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later: The Cave_

Superboy was in his room, just staring at the ceiling as he laid in bed. Contemplating what had happened to him on the mission.

He remembered everything that had happened while he was, 'out of his mind.'

From the moment he woke up in the desert, he only had one thing on his mind: stay alive.

Superboy rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed as he recollected the raw emotions that came with that instinct.

He then recalled the moment that he ran into Karin and how his instincts had changed rapidly when she was defending herself from him.

Superboy's whole body shuddered in a foreign sensation when he remembered how…excited he was when Karin 'submitted' to him and how he was driven to protect what was his.

'Wait, 'mine',' Superboy shook his head out of the thought.

Karin was his team mate.

His friend.

'I don't think of her that way,' he thought to himself. Even though he was aware that his subconscious had a different opinion on the matter, 'Or...do I?'

Then there was M`gann and their almost kiss after they defeated Psimon. In honesty, he didn't know if he tried to kiss the Martian because he liked her, or if it was just from the adrenaline of the whole ordeal.

Either way, he was confused.

'What am I doing?' Superboy asked himself.

**Well well well, what will Superboy do now? We'll have to wait and see. So what do you guys think? You love it? You hate it? You just want to strangle it? I wanna know. Next Time: The first day of school and some teen drama…or a lot.**

**Till Then My Readers **


	11. A Penny for Your Thoughts

To Be a Hero

**To my reviewers:**

**Anime hotty lover.18: I know. Poor guy. **

**Molly Grace 16: It's definitely sooner. (Points below to this chapter. *wink wink*) **

**ultima-owner: I agree. Nothing else seems to fit her. **

**chibi-Clar: Thanks, that was my favorite part when I was writing. **

**Applejax XD: Yes he does, but it'll all work out soon. **

**ThePegasusDevice: ...Patience. And I'm glad you enjoy it. **

**Kitsune's Den: Indeed he is. The best drama there is in my opinion. **

**Thank all of you for your awesome reviews. I'd also like to thank writer-in-progress-94, techi1590, chibi-Clar, Fluffydruid, fco ala, Sakura Lisel, ThePegasusDevice, and keller75863548274483for your support. **

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Karin/ Moriko or Hitomi (That's right. Our favorite half fox has returned). So please don't sue me.

Chapter 11: A Penny for Your Thoughts

_September 7, 06:15 EDT _

"_Recognize Moriko B05_," said the computer from the zeta tube.

Wally was munching on some pancakes that M`gann had just made in the kitchen when Karin came in the room. "Well look who's hooo-Oh Einstein," he said completely staggered, when he locked his eyes on Karin.

Kaldur, who was reading a book in the Sitting Room, and M`gann, who was cooking in the kitchen, turned to see what the speedster was talking about.

Karin's first day of school was today, and she came back wearing her school uniform. It was a white sailor short sleeved blouse with a red tie, a short dark blue skirt and dark blue knee socks with black shoes.

Wally nearly dropped his plate of food at the sight.

"Don't you dare say a word that's perverted, Wally-kun," Karin warned the speedster.

"How was your day?" M`gann asked her cousin.

Karin put her bag down on the couch and came into the kitchen, "It was alright. Hitomi-chan and Riku-kun are in the same class as me. Which is good if I have a mission during my school hours, they can take notes for me."

"Have you considered home schooling?" Kaldur asked Karin from his spot in the sitting room. "I'm sure it would be simpler for you due to the time difference between Japan and The Cave."

"I did," Karin said while accepting a plate of pancakes from M`gann. "But I just really wanted to go to an actual high school. My Kaa-san didn't get a chance to do that...so I want to do it for her too."

M`gann gave a supporting smile, "I'm sure Aunt Kagome would be proud of you, no matter what."

"I know but," Karin began to say but quickly realized that Wally hadn't stopped staring at her, or moved from his spot. "Wally-kun!" she growled while snapping her fingers to get his attention.

The speedster shook out of his trance, "I'm sorry, what?"

Karin rolled her eyes, while M`gann giggled.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Thirty Minutes Later: The Hanger Bay_

Karin changed into her civilian clothing and walked to the Hanger Bay to find Superboy.

The Boy of Steel was working on his motorcycle, with Sphere beeping frantically next to him.

"I think someone's jealous," she commented as she petted the sphere affectionately.

Kirara meowed loudly next to Karin's foot as she did so.

Superboy snickered at the neko, "Now whose jealous?" he joked, as he used one of his clean fingers to scratch under Kirara's chin.

Karin chuckled and sat down next to Superboy, "So, are you happy as M`gann-chan is about starting school today?"

Superboy shrugged as he continued to work on the bike, "I don't know. Wrench," he said holding his hand out.

Karin looked in the tool box next to her, "Well, you'll get to meet new people besides us. That's exciting," Karin suggested as she found the tool and handed it to him.

Superboy looked at her questioningly, "I'm not exactly a people person," he reminded her, as he went back to work.

"You're fine around me," Karin pointed out.

"That's different, you're," he paused trying to think of the right word.

Karin folded her arms, "Go on," she said in a curious and teasing aggressive tone.

Embarrassingly, Superboy could only think of one word for her, "Special."

Karin blushed slightly but tried not to take too much of the compliment, "Whatever you say," she replied.

Superboy smirked slightly as he turned to her, "It's true."

"Ready for school?" M`gann said excited, startling the two teens. The Martian entered the hanger bay with Kaldur, J`onn, Kagome and Red Tornado right behind her. "I made our lunches," she told Superboy, holing up two brown lunch bags.

"Hey," Karin said happy to see her parents. "What are you both doing here?"

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance," J`onn informed his step-daughter.

"Or in the eyes of the students," Kagome interrupted. "Complete and utter dread that summer vacation is over," she joked.

J`onn gave an amused smile, "We wanted to wish M`gann and Superboy both well."

Superboy noticed a certain individual was missing, "I'm guessing it's not a Kryptonian thing," he said disappointed that Superman was not here…again.

Kagome gave the Boy of Steel a supporting smile and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Its Nii-san's loss."

Kaldur looked over at M`gann, who was wearing her Miss Martian uniform, "You may want to change before you depart," he advised.

M`gann nodded and handed the lunch bags to Karin before shifting her form, "I spent hours choosing this outfit. What do you think? Can Megan Morse pass as an Earth girl?" she asked when she morphed to civilian clothes.

"Umm," Karin said in a semi supporting tone, "It's a cute outfit but," she motioned for her cousin's green skin.

The female Martian looked at her hands, "Oh right," she shape shifted her skin to look Caucasian.

Kagome looked at Superboy and remembered something important, "Oh, you need a name for you to be under in school."

"A what?" Superboy asked, not realizing he had to do this.

J`onn nodded at his wife in agreement, "I myself, chose the name John Jones," he said shape shifting to his disguised human form. "And I suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You can be a John too."

Kagome frowned at J`onn's human form, "I like the real you better, Kobito," she told him lovingly.

J`onn smiled at this and shifted back to his other form, "As you wish, my dearest,"he said before kissing her.

"Oh geez," Karin complained covering her eyes mortified.

The married couple retreated, slightly embarrassed that they forgotten where they were.

"I think I'll pass on John," Superboy said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly after seeing the couple kiss.

"Umm, Conner has always been my favorite name," M`gann suggested hesitantly.

Karin tilted her head, as she uncovered her eyes to look at Superboy, "Conner," she repeated the name while looking at him. "Yeah, that could work."

Superboy shrugged, not really caring what his name was.

"Well don't be too excited," Kagome said sarcastically, "Some of us don't get the luxury of choosing our own names. Instead we're stuck with whatever our parents gave us."

"Yeah," Karin said snickering, "Kaa-san was named after a child's game."

Kagome gave her daughter a death glare, "Watch it, Missy...And I'm named after the word for 'star' too, thank you very much."

"A last name will also be required," Kaldur reminded the adults.

J`onn thought of the perfect thing, "Perhaps...Kent," he suggested.

"Oh," M`gann said in realization, "In memory of Doctor Fate, the late Kent Nelson."

The Martian hesitated before answering, "Of course."

Kagome gave her husband a knowing smile, _"Oh you sweet liar," _she said in his mind. The Martian smiled back at her.

Karin her head silently at her step-father, knowing that Kent was also the last name of Superman's secret identity. It made her happy to see her parents look after Superboy, or Conner now, and are trying to slowly bring him closer to the Man of Steel.

Conner thought over having the same name as the late sorcerer, "Okay, I guess it'd be an honor or something."

M`gann gave a thrilling smile, "Well, Conner Kent, you better go change your shirt before we're late for school."

"My shirt?" he looked down questioningly.

Karin tapped the Superman symbol, "That's kind of a dead giveaway of who you are."

Conner sighed in annoyance as he slipped off his shirt and turned it inside out, "Will this work?"

Both Karin and M`gann blushed at the sight of Conner's shirtless form. They had seen him in that state in the last mission but too much was going on for them to fully acknowledge it.

"I-it works for me," M`gann managed to say.

Karin only nodded vigorously still blushing as he put his the inside out shirt on.

Noticing the girls behavior, Kagome and J`onn gave each other knowing glances before looking back at the teens. "You both should go," Kagome told her niece and Conner, "It's almost seven."

The two teens nodded and headed out the door.

"Wait, shouldn't it be Conner Nelson, if I'm honoring Doctor Fate?" Conner asked while walking toward the zeta tube.

"Have a good day you two," Kagome said waving good bye.

J`onn folded his arms, "They grow up so fast."

Kagome wrapped arms around Karin, "I know...Don't you hate it."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine: Fifteen Minutes Later_

Kagome and J`onn both exited the zeta tube on the shrine grounds.

"You saw them too, didn't you?" Kagome asked her husband.

J`onn nodded, "Indeed. It appears the girls are both infatuated with the boy."

"His name is Conner," Kagome reminded him, "And yes."

Both of them sat on the bench under the Goshinboku. "Do you think this will complicate things? With the girls being on The Team?" he asked

"One of them being in a relationship with a team member?" Kagome asked. J`onn nodded. "Of course not. Both of them liking the same team member is a different matter." She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and wrapped her fingers around his.

J`onn rested his chin on Kagome's head and played with her fingers, "Their will definitely be some tension, once one of the girls makes their feelings known to Conner."

"We'll deal with the situation when it comes," Kagome said reluctantly.

The Martian contemplated on the idea of tweaking both M`gann and Karin's minds towards Conner, just to avoid the situation all together.

"Don't even think about it," Kagome warned him while playfully smacking his arm.

"I don't know what you mean," J`onn said innocently.

Kagome lifted her head up to look at him, "Even right now, I can see that over protective look in your eye," she accused him. "Don't do anything drastic as altering the girl's minds. We have to trust them to be mature of the situation."

J`onn raised a brow, "Have you met our daughter?"

The miko paused a moment, not having a good come back for his question. "Okay...Trust them to not kill each other over the situation," she rephrased.

"Have you met our daughter?" J`onn repeated, this time teasingly.

Kagome chuckled and placed her hand on her husband's cheek, "Let's just see how things go. Preferably without any psychic interference on your part," she said in warning on the last part.

J`onn smirked, _"You know me too well,"_ he said in her mind.

"_Well we're married, so I certainly hope that's true," _she told him._ "That and I love you with all my heart."_

"_And I you, my dearest,"_ J`onn replied as he leaned in and kissed her.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: A Few Hours Later _

"I'm a Bumblebee," M`gann cheered, once she returned from school.

Karin was in the Sitting Room, and looked up from her school book she was reading on the couch, "Uhh a what?"

"I mean a Bumblebee cheerleader," the Martian verified, "I made my schools cheerleading squad."

"Wow, a cheerleader" Karin said impressed, "That's very…Earthy."

"I know," the M`gann squealed excited.

Conner gave Karin a smile and a nod hello. She continued to talk to M`gann, and didn't acknowledge his return. He was surprised by this and a little hurt that she didn't say 'welcome back' or 'how was your day' or anything like he thought she would. "I'll be working on my bike," he told the girls as he walked out of the room.

The Boy of Steel was planning to make a beeline towards the Hanger Bay, but someone walked out of a nearby room and blocked his path.

"Oh hey Conner. Welcome back," the person said while yawning.

Conner raised a brow, looked behind him, then looked back to the person in front of him. "Karin?" he asked in confusion.

"Uhh, yeah" she replied looking at him curiously on why he was so surprised to see her. "How was your day?"

Conner looked back behind him and ran back to the Sitting Room and kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked running after him with a small Kirara following behind her.

Once the two of them reached the kitchen, the two heroes and neko saw M`gann and another Karin talking in the kitchen.

The Martian looked up and saw Conner and her cousin. "Karin?" she identified before looking to the 'Karin' next to her, "But who is?"

The Karin in the kitchen awkwardly waved at Conner and the Karin standing next to him, "Guess I'm busted, now."

The Karin next to Conner took one sniff and growled in frustration, "Really?" she asked the imposter, not at all threatened by her presence. "How the hell did you get passed the security check in the zeta tubes?"

Kirara ran to the fake Karin in the kitchen and jumped on her shoulder, rubbing her side against her cheek in greeting. The fake Karin looked guiltily at the real Karin, as she returned Kirara's affection. "I just transformed into you and it let me in no questions asked. You guys should really look into changing that, by the way."

The real Karin laughed unamused, "Right, I'll pass that note to Batman."

"What is going on?" Conner asked frustrated on why there were two Karin's, and why the Karin, who he assumed was the real one, was so calm about that fact.

"Isn't it obvious yet?" stated the fake Karin, before she used her magic to transformed back to her true form.

"Hitomi!" M`gann identified and greeted the kitsune hanyou in a hug, "Oh, I missed you."

Hitomi hugged the Martian back, "You too M`gann-chan."

"What is she doing here?" Conner asked Karin.

"I don't know," she answered just as curious as why her niece decided to sneak into The Cave. "Why are you here Hitomi-chan?"

The hanyou looked to her aunt with an anxious look on her face, "It's that time again."

It took a few moments for Karin to understand her meaning, "Oh I see. Nii-san isn't home?"

Hitomi shook her head, "No, he and Kaa-san went to some benefit thing that Ojii-sama is holding and they won't be back until…after."

"Oh, yeah," Karin said remembering Sesshōmaru's business event, "My Kaa-san mentioned that."

"Can I stay here? It's only till it's over and I won't cause any trouble, I promise. Please," Hitomi begged, in a way that made the Martian and Boy of Steel concerned. "I just…I can't be by myself during."

"I know," Karin interrupted understanding, "Umm, I guess if it's just for a little while."

Hitomi ran to her aunt with lightning speed, "Arigatou Kar-chan!" she said in gratitude while giving Karin a tight hug.

"Okay," Karin barley managed to say in the kitsuen's strong embrace, "Losing o-oxygen." The hanyou let go and gave an apologetic look.

M`gann looked concerned, "Is everything alright?" she questioned both of the girls.

"What are you both talking about?" asked Conner.

Before anyone could answer the zeta tube announced a new arrival, _"Recognized: Aqualad B02." _

"Let's wait for Kaldur-san, and then we'll explain," said Karin.

It took a few minutes for Kaldur to make his entrance. "Hitomi?" he questioned.

"Hello Kaldur-kun," Hitomi greeted the Atlantean. "It's nice to see you again."

Kaldur nodded, "You as well. But may I ask what you are doing here?"

A sudden pulse within Hitomi made her falter in standing. "You're about to find out," she told the Atlantean before her transformation began. Slowly her tail retreated into her body and her ears became less pointy. She looked at her nails as they retracted into a more normal finger nail size.

"Okay, you transformed with her magic," said Conner confused and didn't see what the big deal was.

Karin nudged his arm at his thoughtlessness, "It wasn't voluntary," she said harshly.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself, "For hanyous, there's a time when our yōkai blood becomes dormant and we become mortal."

"That's why your transformation looked so different," M`gann realized the alteration in Hitomi's magic.

"And it's why I'm here," said Hitomi.

Conner was still unconvinced, "So, what's the problem?"

The hanyou turned human tried to think of the best way to explain, "Okay, how would you feel if you lost your super strength?" she asked Conner, "Or your Martian powers?" she asked M`gann before turning to Kaldur, "Or your magic?"

M`gann immediately knew the answer, "Scared."

"Vulnerable," Kaldur said finally understanding Hitomi's uneasiness.

Conner couldn't come up with the words to express how that would be like for him.

"When I'm human...I can't help but feel like if I step outside the door something bad will happen to me," Hitomi admitted. "Normally, I stay close to my Tou-san, but if he's not available."

"She goes to my house," Karin finished, "But since I don't live there and my parents are gone."

"Can I stay?" Hitomi asked Kaldur, interrupting her aunt. She knew that he was the leader and he had the final word, "…Onegai."

Kaldur thought about the situation for a few moments before he finally nodded, "Of course."

Just like with Karin, Hitomi hugged the Atlantean tightly, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"I think he does," Karin chuckled seeing the look of surprise on Kaldur's face.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_One Hour Later _

After spending some time with her aunt, M`gann and Conner. Hitomi began to explore The Cave.

It really was incredible.

The Cave had everything a person could need in being a hero. The hanyou couldn't help but be a little jealous of it all. 'I wonder if they'd let me in someday,' she wondered as she wandered into the library of The Cave.

Kaldur was there, sitting in one of the chairs, looking very deep in thought before acknowledging the hanyou's presence "Hello, Hitomi."

"Kaldur-kun," she said smiling in surprise, "So, this is where you ran off to so fast. I guess I look worse in this form more than I thought."

The Atlantean shook his head vigorously, "No, nothing of the sort I."

"I'm joking," Hitomi interrupted while laughing. Kaldur couldn't help but smirk. "Is something bothering you?" she asked him sitting in the coffee table in front of him, "You seem troubled."

Kaldur lowered his gaze down. He had recently come back from aiding Red Arrow with a mission. After it was over, the archer had informed him that there could be a possible mole in The Team. The source of the information was definitely not one that Kaldur trusted, but Red Arrow seemed convinced. The Atlantean was thinking about if he should mention this information to Batman and the League.

"It seems I appear that way every time we meet," Kaldur pointed out, avoiding Hitomi's question completely.

"Can't help it," she admitted, "It's a fox thing. We're more aware of people's emotions than most."

"But you are mortal at the moment," he gestured to her form.

Hitomi chuckled, "Touché. Well, I guess it's just me then."

"It would seem so," Kaldur agreed, "But why the interest in me?" he asked with a hint of interrogation in his voice

She heard it in is tone and her smile faltered, "Cause I was concerned…Why are you so guarded today?" she asked him. The Atlantean turned away again, "Did something happen?"

"I cannot say," he replied coldly.

Hitomi's smile vanished, "I see…Well, whatever happened I hope it is dealt with soon. Because I would like to see the Kaldur-kun I met back in Tokyo Bay."

Kaldur looked back at her, realizing that he was letting his troubles surface and taking his worries out on her, "My apologizes for my rudeness."

Hitomi hesitantly reached her hand and placed it over his, "I'm guessing it's not easy," she said in sympathy, "Being the leader, I mean."

"No," he admitted. There were moments in missions when he did questions his skills as a leader. However, he dare not voice these feelings to anyone. 'Why is it easy to express them to her?' he wondered looking at Hitomi.

The human hanyou gave him a supporting squeeze of his hand, "Well, everyone on The Team still has a pulse, so you must be doing something right. And from what Kar-chan has told me, you're a natural leader."

Kaldur smiled, "I appreciate hearing that."

Hitomi smiled back, "Your welcome. Umm, M`gann-chan told me about how nice the beach was here, would you come with me?"

"Hitomi, nothing is going to harm you here," he assured her.

She giggled, "I know that. I'm asking you to join me because I...I like spending time with you."

Kaldur's eyes softened and he eventually nodded yes.

As they both headed out the door, neither of them realized that their hands were still intertwined.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Room_

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked M`gann in her cousins room. Karin had been teaching her the art of one of the most common Earth girl ways of bonding: Giving each other manicures.

"I don't know, can you?" Karin teased paining her cousins Martian nails a red color.

M`gann giggled, "Okay, I walked into that. But can I?" Karin nodded as she worked on her cousin's next hand. "I like Conner."

Karin paused mid brush, surprised by the declaration.

Kirara raised her head from her spot on a pillow and looked at her charge, sensing her discomfort.

Karin brushed off her shock and continued her work, "Well, it's pretty obvious that you have a crush on him."

"No," M`gann shook her head, "I mean I really 'like' him. And I think he might like me too."

This made Karin look at her, "What makes you say that?"

M`gann began blushing, "Well when we were in Bialya…we almost kissed."

Karin's breath caught, "Re-really?" she said stuttering. She didn't know why but what M`gann was telling her…it hurt.

The Martian nodded, "Yeah. And today at school after I got initiated into the cheerleading squad, he carried my books for me. I mean, I was soaking wet at the time because the team poured a bucket of water on me and he didn't want me to get them wet. But, he offered like a guy would for a girl he liked in an old T.V sitcom."

"I don't know if that last one qualifies as a sign," Karin said skeptical.

M`gann frowned, "So, you don't think he likes me?"

Karin wanted to say 'no he doesn't' so badly for reasons she didn't fully understand. But instead she said, "I don't know. And maybe, Conner doesn't know that himself yet either," Karin continued with a little hope in her voice. "So, wait for him make the first move."

"He makes the first move," M`gann repeated while nodding, "Got it…Was it Riku who made the first move with you?"

"Yes," Karin answered as she tried to focus on doing her cousin's nails and not on her feelings.

"What happened? What did he do?" M`gann asked interested.

Karin finished the last nail, "Blow," she ordered for her cousin to blow on her nails to help the polish dry faster. Kirara walked up to her charge and rubbed against her arm. Karin automatically rubbed her ears, "We were twelve. And we were at his house playing a video game. I had just won and I noticed how quiet he was all day. I asked what was wrong and he said he didn't want to be friends anymore."

"What?" the Martian said surprised, "Why would he say that?"

"That's what I thought too," Karin admitted, "I thought I did something wrong. But before I could ask him why, he kissed me. It was so quick that I didn't have time to get my thoughts together when he pulled back. Then he said, 'I want to be more than that.'"

M`gann got a little teary eyed, "Wow. Was that your first kiss?" Karin nodded. "I hope I get a first kiss that memorable."

Karin gave a small smile, "I'm sure it will be."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

It was another half hour until M`gann left to go get dinner started.

Karin ran off to the Gym with Kirara in tow. She was hitting a punching bag repeatedly. Letting all of her confusion and frustration come out in every punch.

She continued hitting it until eventually she broke the bag in half. Finally allowing her body to be spent, Karin lowered herself to the floor. 'Why am I acting like this?' she wondered to herself.

Kirara hopped on Karin's shoulder and licked her cheek, as if asking what was wrong.

"Do you think I like him too?" she asked Kirara.

The neko tilted her head to the side, as if asking 'who.'

"Conner-kun," Karin answered. "Is that why I'm upset about M`gann-chan liking him?" she voiced in a form of a question. She didn't know why she was asking, since the answer was getting more and more obvious.

Just like M`gann, Karin had noticed that she may have feelings for Conner after the Bialya mission. When he had lost his memory and didn't even know her, he still treated her better than any of their friends. He acted like he wanted to protect her from getting her hurt.

And the way Conner looked at her…Karin's heart couldn't stop racing.

"It's true…I do care about him," she whispered answering her own question. She didn't even know when it happened but she had fallen for the Boy of Steel.

In their few short months together, Karin and Conner both had a 'bond' of sorts. They teased each other constantly just to try and make the other laugh. Whenever they sparred together, Conner would help improve Karin's skills and vice versa. He'd talk to her about his troubles, something he couldn't do with Black Canary yet. Plus, when Karin and Conner did something together, like watch static on the television, they would sit extremely close to one another, almost cuddling, as if it were the most naturally thing in the world.

And every time they were in the field, Karin knew that no matter what happened, she could trust Conner to watch her back, and she'd do the same for him.

Karin bowed her head and cursed herself for not realizing her feelings sooner. If given the chance, she would tell Conner in a heartbeat of how she felt towards him. It didn't matter if he didn't feel the same way because at least he would know.

But it doesn't' matter anymore...M`gann likes Conner.

If M`gann had just been some random girl at school who she'd probably never see again after graduation, Karin wouldn't feel so guilty having feelings for M`gann was more than just Karin's family member or team mate...She was one of her best friends.

Karin fell backward to on the floor to lay on her back, and stared at the ceiling.

Kirara jumped on Karin's stomach and laid there and stared at her charges face. If the neko had the ability to speak, she would tell her how everything will be fine in the end.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Conner stood against the wall. His hands were in his pockets, as he listened to Karin leave the Gym amazed that she hadn't sensed him when he came to the room to train.

Karin looked upset and he didn't want to disturb her, but he didn't want to leave her in case she needed someone to talk to.

So Conner stayed hidden…and had heard everything.

'She likes me,' his heartbeat increased at the thought.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave September 14, 09:15 EDT_

Moriko, Aqualad, Miss Martaian and Superboy looked at the holographic images in front of them in the Mission Room. All of the images were of well-known ice villains; Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold.

"This past Fourth of July, four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks," Batman informed the young heroes. "They were all easily apprehended…too easy."

"The day we went to the Hall of Justice," Aqualad remembered.

Batman nodded, "Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve penitentiary, the federal prison designed to house super-criminals. The seventeen year old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility and Mr. Freeze, was sent to his cell in Arkham Asylum. However, Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve, which seems to have been their true goal."

"Four ice villains 'wanting' to be put in a prison for super powered villains, isn't a good sign. Their planning something, but we don't know what it is yet," Miko told the Team, standing next to Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"That's why we'll be sending Superboy and Miss Martian to find out what it is," Batman explained.

Aqualad looked at the Dark Knight in question, "Who inside the prison will know their true identities?"

"No one," he answered.

"What?" Moriko said, looking at her cousin and the Boy of Steel concerned for their safety in a facility full of super villains.

"We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised," Batman explained.

Moriko shook her head, "And if something happens to either of them on the inside?"

"You, along with Aqualad and Red Tornado, will be on standby in the Bio-Ship," Batman clarified.

Superboy shrugged, "So what, are we going in as new super villains?"

Batman shook his head, "Not quite."

Miko held up a store bag she had been holding, "You're going to need this," she told Superboy handing it to him.

Superboy looked inside the bag at its contents: blond hair dye and styling gel, "You've got to be kidding me," he complained.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Outside of Belle Reve September 16, 21:58_

The Terror Twins, a pair of super-strength young rogues were apprehended by the League, and were sentenced to Belle Reve. Superboy and Miss Martian changed their appearances to look like the twins, and were now on their way to the federal prison to see what the ice villains were up to.

"There in," said Aqualad from the Bio-Ship outside the gates of Belle Reve. He just saw the heavily guarded truck that held their teammates, Icicle Jr., and Mr. Freeze.

Moriko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Now we wait?"

"Now we wait," repeated Aqualad.

Moriko passed back and forth a few times, praying that Conner and M`gann will be safe from harm.

The first twenty four hours were the worst of the wait. No activity was going on inside. At least nothing worth mentioning.

Moriko started to get anxious.

"_Miss Martian to Aqualad,"_ the Martian said telepathically. _"We have new information." _

"_Link us up,"_ the Atlantean ordered. Miss Martian concentrated to establish links between The Team. _"What did you learn?"_

"_I overheard the ice villains talking,"_ said Superboy. _"I don't know how yet but they plan to escape…with everyone."_

"_Everyone?"_ Moriko repeated, _"As in every super villain in Belle Reve?" _

"_The very same,"_ said Superboy. _"And it's happening soon."_

Aqualad nodded, _"It's time to pull you both out and call in the League."_

"_We can't,"_ Miss Martian protested, _"Icicle Senior is their leader and he'd only postpone their plan if we intervene now. We need to learn how they're escaping or they'll just try it again."_

Moriko growled, _"I hate to admit it but she's right." _

Aqualad took a deep breath, _"Agreed, we'll remain on alert." _

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later_

Superboy carried his tray of food to the table, where Icicle Jr was sitting. They were cellmates and he'd learned a lot of the rouges plans because of him. "So, how come you're not sitting with your Pa?" Superboy questioned in a southern accent like Tommy Terror's, as he gestured to Icicle Senior sitting with all the other ice villains.

Icicle Jr half laughed, "Cause my 'Pa' is a jerk. And only wants me around when he needs me. But I try not to live or die over getting his approval, ya know?"

Superboy turned his gaze, 'I know how that feels,' he thought referring to Superman. He'd already had enough of his fill on the subject when he went into a psychology session with Hugo Strange and Miss Martian. The Martian talked in code about Superboy's feelings towards his 'father' and he ended up snapping at her because of it.

The Boy of Steel felt badly afterwards but Miss Martian didn't understand that he'll talk about his issues when he's ready, not before. And if he did, Superboy didn't want answers or reasoning, he just needed to vent.

"So, tell me about your sister," said Icicle Jr. bringing Superboy out his thoughts.

"What?" he questioned before acting annoyed, "Oh, she's a real pain. Why?"

Icicle looked at the Boy of Steel as if the answer was obvious, "Dude, she's hot…Well, you can't see it because you're family. But I look at her and think: 'That chick gets me.' And really, that's all you need." Superboy raised a brow, "Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway."

Superboy thought of the reasoning and realized how much it actually made sense. Again, he thought about times he liked to vent. He did with Moriko sometimes, like the day after he spoke with Superman in Metropolis. Moriko didn't give her views or advice on the matter like the others did on The Team. Instead, she grabbed his hand and gave a caring smile after his rant.

A friendly ear and a small comfort was all he needed to calm down.

And Moriko knew it, because she knows him better than anyone.

'She sees the angry person that I am...and likes me anyway,' the Boy of Steel said in an epiphany. All the confusion he'd been feeling recently had suddenly vanished, because now he knew the truth.

He liked Karin.

"Ye-eah," Superboy told his cell mate excited, "You're like an evil genius."

"Word," replied Junior giving Superboy a fist pump.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bio-Ship Forty Five Minutes Later_

The alarms of Belle Reve began to sound and all the entrances were beginning to be put on lock down.

"What's going on?" Moriko yelled.

"_Aqualad to Miss Martian, what's the status…Miss Martian?"_ Aqualad tried to call to the telepath. "She's not responding."

Moriko eyes widened in fear, "I'm going in."

"Negative," said Red Tornado, "Belle Reve is a fortress that can hold even Superman. If we do break in, we'll be allowing the chance for the villains to escape."

"But the others," Moriko began to protest.

"Might get their cover blown if we interfere," Aqualad gritted through his teeth, not liking the situation any more than she did.

Moriko wanted to rip her hair out of frustration, 'You both better be safe,' she prayed.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Miss Martian couldn't believe it.

That witch froze her.

During the break out, her cover was blown and Killer Frost used her powers to freeze her body in a block of ice, trying to kill her. The ice villain would have succeeded, if Miss Martian wasn't...you know, a Martian. Her home planet was much colder than, being frozen in a block of ice.

Concentrating, Miss Martian broke the ice with her psychic powers.

"M`gann," Superboy said so relieved that hugged her. When he had seen her frozen in the block of ice, he'd been so panicked about losing a friend. It was lucky that he was able to manipulate Icicle Jr. into helping get into the woman's wing of Belle Reve.

"I'm okay," the Martian assured him, hugging the Boy of Steel back before she recalled what her cousin had told her. 'Let him make the first move,' she repeated, 'Well this is a move if I ever saw one,' she reasoned.

Without warning, M`gann pulled back from the embrace and pulled Superboy into a kiss.

The Boy of Steel's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never been kissed in his few short months of living. When M`gann pulled back, she looked at Superboy sweetly while he looked back at her blankly.

"Dude, that's your sister," Icicle Jr. said horrified. Slowly, the Martian changed from Tuppy Terror back to her Miss Martian form. "Wha? But?...Is she?...Are you?" he began to stutter as realization hit him. "Oh, dad's gonna kill me!"

***Tsk Tsk* Poor Superboy.** **I told you, lots of teen drama in this chapter. On the up side, Hitomi made a friendly appearance. Anyway, what do you all think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Next time: The attack of the Red's and Karin sees M`gann kissing Conner…oh dear.**

**Till Then My Reader. **


	12. This Can't Be Happening

To Be a Hero

**Special shout outs to: chibi-no-baka, SailorJupiter001, Inu-Hanyou2016, Molly Grace 16, chibi-Clar, Applejax XD, Kitsune's Den, Yankeegirl01, Anime hotty lover.18, Mistress Freya, keller75863548274483, Angel4EverLostInLife, ice0224, and doggy bye for your awesome support and reviews. I hope I deliver on this chapter for all of you. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko. Young Justice is owned by Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. And I own Karin/Moriko. Please no sue. Okay? Alright.

Chapter 12: This Can't Be Happening

_Mount Justice September 22, 18:30 EDT_

"Have you seen Conner?" M`gann asked Karin, who was in the Sitting Room doing homework.

Karin shrugged, "He's probably working on his bike with Sphere."

"Thanks," she said and flew off towards the hanger bay.

The Martian didn't understand why Conner had been avoiding her since the Belle Reve mission. 'The day we kissed,' she thought more favorably of what happened that day. Sure M`gann had kissed him but it was Conner who made the first move. 'So why is he avoiding me?' she questioned.

"Conner," M`gann called for him once she reached the Hanger Bay. He turned to her once he heard his name, "Umm, how's it going?"

The Boy of Steel avoided her gaze and shrugged as if nothing was wrong. In reality, he was trying to figure out how to tell M`gann about how he only saw her as a friend.

"Could-Could we talk?" M`gann asked him nervously.

Conner sighed and stood up from the ground, "Yeah."

M`gann took a deep breath, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

It was the very question that Conner was afraid she'd ask, "I needed some time to think."

"Oh…Do you not like me?" M`gann questioned with a tiny bit of fear of rejection.

Conner shook his head, "No, I do as."

"Really?" she said interrupting him in relief, "That's great. I thought that, you know, I was too forward back at Belle Reve. But you like me too."

"M`gann, that's not," Conner tried to explain but M`gann, once again, surprised him by pressing her lips against his.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Karin sighed with relief as she exited the room in her Moriko uniform. She'd finally finished her homework and could go on with the rest of her day without any worries. Kirara was riding on her usual spot on her charges shoulder.

She headed towards the bay hanger to see if Conner wanted to do some sparring.

"Hey, Conner do you," she began to say before freezing at what she saw in front of her.

M`gann and Conner kissing.

Both teens looked over at Moriko, startled by her sudden appearance.

M`gann began to blush and noticed how her cousin looked more hurt then surprised. 'But why though?' she wondered.

Conner saw the look too and knew that the situation was bad, "Karin," he said, wanting to explain what happened.

Moriko shook her head, not wanting to believe what was happening, and was about to make a break for it down the hall way when she ran into a road block.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said smiling as he caught Moriko's shoulders, his right hand also held a sandwich he just made, "I know you can't resist me but there's no need to be so hasty, Pretty Eyes."

It took every bit of self-control that Moriko had not to express how upset she was. Instead she put on a fake smile, "Sh-shut up."

Kid Flash smirked and walked towards his other two friends, "You guys do work on this bike a lot. Obviously, you need the Wall-man's expert help."

M`gann blush slowly subsided and nodded, "Sure."

Conner didn't comment. He only kept looking at Moriko, who was intentionally avoiding his gaze.

"Hey Karin," Kid Flash called, "Come on and join us."

Not coming up with an excuse fast enough, Moriko reluctantly went over to help. Kirara rubbed her head against her charges cheek, as if to say to 'keep your chin up'.

For the next few minutes it was complete and awkward silence amongst the majority of the group.

Except for Kid Flash, who would ask for an occasional tool, "Torque wrench," the speedster asked. M`gann handed to him with her telekinesis, "Thank you, Green Cheeks."

Moriko smirked slightly. Kid Flash being here made her feel less awkward around Conner and M`gann, "Your nicknames are getting more ridiculous by the day…Hey, why do you give M`gann-chan so many, and I'm stuck with Pretty Eyes?"

"Don't be jealous," Kid Flash smirked at Moriko, "Pretty Eyes just suits you better."

Conner silently disagreed with the comment. Karin's eyes were more than pretty, 'They're beautiful.'

Aqualad came into the hanger bay after a difficult discussion with Red Tornado, "Hello my friends…I umm have been meaning to ask, have there been any problems juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

Moriko gave him a questioning look, "Not particularly."

"No," Conner said simply.

Kid Flash shook his head, "Juggling is just one of my many talents," he praised himself. "Socket wrench."

M`gann passed the tool telepathically, "Cheerleading practice has presented a challenge," she voiced her concerns. "But my first loyalty is always to The Team…This team, not the Bumblebees."

Aqualad nodded, "Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

Moriko's sad emotions subsided and changed to curiosity when Aqualad used a specific word. 'What does he mean by loyalty?'

Kid Flash got up and admired his handy work on the bike, "Nah, she'll manage all right. I mean how much more hostile and annoying can."

Suddenly, an explosion in the Hanger Bay caused everyone in the room to fly back ward.

Moriko hit the wall with a thud before landing the ground. Kirara recovered and hissed before transforming to her bigger form to protect her charge.

Suddenly, an explosion from the water around the Hanger Bay created a tidal wave, causing The Team to get washed away into another part of the room.

Everyone recovered as fast as they could trying to catch a glimpse of their surprise attacker.

It was a man wearing read armor just like Red Tornado's. Only with a much more sinister yellow 'T' on his chest.

"What the hell?" Moriko mumbled before something hot stuck her from behind. She turned and saw a fire ball being made by another robot similar to Red Tornado, only this one was more feminine looking. Moriko sighed in relief that she was wearing the fur of the fire rat, or else she would have been severely burned.

"Karin," Superboy yelled afraid for her, before he charged at the feminine robot. The male robot struck the Boy of Steel with another tidal wave attack.

Together, the two robots used their powers over water and fire, to create metal bindings around Kid Flash, Superboy, Moriko and Kirara.

Moriko tried to break free, but the metal was too strong for her.

"Damn it," Kid Flash cursed unable to break free either.

Aqualad and Miss Martian, attempted to free their friends, only to be trapped by the feminine robot, who created a cage of fire around the heat submissive Team members. Miss Martian immediately began to tremble and fell to her knees from the extreme high temperature. Aqualad knelt beside the Martian with worry before he glared at the enemy with hatred.

All of The Team members were trying to find a way to escape, but were failing miserably.

"Any luck," Kid Flash asked both of his stronger teammates.

Moriko continued to struggle, "No…Can you transform?" she asked the neko, who only roared in frustration that she couldn't move.

Superboy gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to continue to get free.

"_Attention Robin. Attention, Artemis,"_ announced the male robot who sounded much like Red Tornado. _"You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." _

The Team member's eyes widened fear.

The moment the threat was initiated the robots returned to them. The feminine robot, Red Inferno, slowly began to shrink the cage of fire. Aqualad was sweating immensely, and M`gann already passed out from the extreme heat.

The male robot, Red Torpedo, raised the tides to the metal bound heroes, making the water slowly begin to rise.

'He's going to drown us,' Moriko realized as the water reached her ankles. This made her, Superboy, Kid Flash and Kirara struggle harder to get out.

"_Nine minutes and forty five seconds,"_ Red Torpedo announced.

"We don't need a count down," Moriko growled at the robot during her struggle.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Minutes Later_

Robin and Artemis had been dodging both robots left and right and barley had a chance to collect themselves. Finally they got to the hanger bay and surfaced out of the water, after dodging Red Torpedo's assault.

"Look out!" Kid Flash warned the Boy Wonder and archer as a fire ball was thrown by Red Inferno.

Both Robin and Artemis dived back under water to dodge the attack and resurfaced closer to their team mates.

"Are you guys okay?" Robin asked concerned.

"Forget us," yelled Superboy, "Help them," he gestured to Aqualad and M`gann above them, knowing that they were weak against fire.

Moriko looked up horrified, "Is M`gann-chan alright?" she yelled to Aqualad.

"She's unconscious," the Atlantean said weakly. "I fear she…we cannot survive much longer."

Moriko growled, "M`gann-chan! If you die, I swear to Kami I'll never speak to you again!" she threatened with worry.

Miss Martian groaned a little as if she wanted to answer her cousin.

Red Inferno appeared again and used her power over fire to attack Robin and Artemis once more.

After Robin shot a few shuriken at the hunk of metal, one almost hitting Kid Flash, they managed to escape.

"_Six minutes,"_ announced Red Torpedo.

"_Robin to Kid Flash,"_ the shuriken next to Kid Flash began to beep.

The speedster smiled, of course Robin had a plan.

"_We need to create an electromagnetic pulse to shut down those machines. Is it doable?" _asked Robin.

"Totally," whispered Kid Flash.

"_Five Minutes,"_ announced Red Torpedo.

"Hurry," Kid Flash harshly whispered into the shuriken. "Go to the Med Lab and head to the X-ray machine. Find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high-energy pulses. You'll need to reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from x-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directed outward."

Moriko looked at the speedster impressed, "Note to self: Pay more attention in science class."

"You'll need to hook it up to the generator," Kid Flash informed his best friend on what they needed to do.

The Boy Wonder groaned, _"Which is in the Hanger Bay with you guys."_

"And the twin Reds," Superboy gritted.

"_We'll need a distraction,"_ said Robin.

Kid Flash smirked, "I'm on it…Hey Red Tomato!" he yelled to Red Torpedo. "Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?"

Moriko gave the speedster a 'are you kidding me' look, "Really?"

"Hey, I'm under pressure, okay," he mumbled.

Superboy tried to continue the distraction, "Yeah, and by the way, worst death trap ever. We can escape any time we want."

Moriko fake laugh, "Yeah, a baby can come up with a better plan than this."

The trio continued on insulting the robots, allowing enough time for Robin to sneak into the Hanger Bay and plug in the vircator into the generator. The Boy Wonder tried rerouting the power, only to find that the circuit was incomplete. "Damn it," he said under his breath, "I need a piece of metal or something equally conductible."

"Robin! Look out!" Artemis yelled as Red Torpedo surrounded The Boy Wonder in the tide.

"No!" Moriko said horrified for their youngest member.

Red Torpedo manipulated the water to keep Robin trapped inside a water bubble. The Boy Wonder struggled as he tried grasp for air.

Red Inferno attacked Artemis with her flams, but the archer managed to escape.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"_One minute,"_ announced Red Torpedo.

Suddenly, the elevator of the hanger opened and showed Artemis. "I surrender," she said holding out her bow, "Stop the clock."

The water was now at chin level of trio of metal bound heroes and neko. Then suddenly it quickly rose over their heads.

Before anyone could blink. Artemis sprang into action and shot her last arrow at the generator. Hitting the exact spot needed to create complete the unit.

Both Red's short circuited and collapsed to the ground.

The cage of fire disappeared and the water descended back to its normal state.

Superboy, Kid Flash, Moriko and Kirara were all gasping for air.

"Y-You okay?" Superboy asked Moriko concerned.

She coughed before answering, "Yeah." He sighed in relief. "Kaldur-san! Is M`gann-chan alright?"

Aqualad rose and checked The Martians pulse, "She lives."

Moriko sighed in relief, "Thank Kami."

"Artemis check Robin," Aqualad weakly ordered, as he looked at the unconscious Boy Wonder.

The archer knelt next to him in a panic. She nudged Robin, which got him coughing out water. "He's okay," she said relieved.

After Robin recovered, Artemis grabbed an energy power drill from one of the tool closets, wanting to free the still trapped team members. 'Crap,' the archer said realizing one slight problem.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free," Kid Flash complained.

Artemis glared at him, "It's dead stupid! The EMP shuts down all machines."

Kid Flash glared, "Don't call me stupid you."

"Will you two stop flirting and find a way to get us out," Moriko complained getting their attention.

Suddenly, the sound of raging winds hit the young heroes ears as Red Tornado came into the hanger bay, "What has occurred here?" he questioned.

"We had a visit from your family," Robin gestured to the two decommissioned robots.

Red Tornado walked over to his 'siblings', "I was not aware I had relations."

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Superboy.

"Monitor duty at the Watchtower," answered Tornado, "I came as soon as I learned that communication with The Cave had been shut off. Your zeta-tubes were offline, so I went to Provenience and proceeded from there."

The sounds of beeping came from the wall, and Sphere emerged from his spot of the stone wall.

At the same time, the power drill Artemis held turned on. "Oh no," she said horrified.

The EMP has worn off.

Before anyone could comprehend what that could mean. Red Tornado turned to The Team after coming into contact with his 'siblings.' His eyes that were usually black, were now a bright red…just like his 'siblings.'

"Oh Kami," Moriko managed to say before Red Tornado used his powers to create a cyclone to suck the air out of the hanger.

The Team passed out form lack of oxygen.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Twenty Minutes Later _

"Kar-chan," Miko begged as she patted her daughter's face, "Kar-chan, wake up."

Very slowly Moriko opened her eyes. "Wh-what happened?"

"He's gone," Robin said standing next to Batman. Many League members were here. All of them were concerned after they lost contact with The Cave. Once they got the zeta-tube working, they came and found The Team passed out and three of them plus Kirara trapped.

"Who's gone?" she asked.

"Red Tornado," he answered. "Him and the other Reds are gone."

It took a while to get Superboy, Kid Flash, Moriko and Kirara out of the metal bindings. Once they were free, The Team and the League went into the mission room to debrief what had happened.

Everyone couldn't believe it to be true...Red Tornado betrayed them.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave September 23, 06:34 EDT_

The young heroes were sitting at a table in the mission room, trying to make sense on what had happened the night before. Meanwhile the adults worked on fixing The Cave and all its technical damages.

Miko, Green Arrow and Black Canary stood close to The Team for emotional support.

Green Arrow put down a bowl of pretzels in front of the speedster. "Thanks but no thanks," Kid Flash said feeling down.

"Yeah," said Robin, "What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

Kid Flash nodded, "Exactly." Green Arrow sighed and reached for the snack that he offered. The speedster quickly took it back, "Leave the bowl."

Miko smirked behind her mask, a little relived that the speedster was acting somewhat normal. 'That just leaves…everyone else,' she thought looking at her daughter and the rest of The Team, all of them looking hurt and betrayed.

Miss Martian looked down more distraught than anyone.

Superboy watched Moriko as she put her hand on her cousin shoulder and told her how everything was going to be okay, from his spot in the room. He was angry on how close Moriko came to drowning and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. His fist clenched with fury. Superboy moved his gaze to Aqualad who was whispering to Batman. Curious, he listened with his super-hearing.

"…It was during the Taipei mission with Red Arrow," said Aqualad to the Dark Knight. "He informed me about the possibility of a mole with in The Team. From what happened last night, it appears Tornado could be that traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was preprogrammed is still unclear."

Superboy's eyes widened with rage and charged at the Atlantean, "YOU KNEW!" he yelled in fury grabbing his leader by the front of his shirt. The entire room of people turned by the sudden action. "That robot and his maniac family nearly got us all killed!"

"Conner stop," Moriko urged him.

"What are you doing?" Miss Martian questioned flying over to the Boy of Steel.

Superboy turned to the rest of The Team, "Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said NOTHING!"

Everyone looked at the Atlantean question, "He did what?" Robin said livid.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" yelled Kid Flash.

Aqualad was unfazed by their tones, "I sought to protect The Team from."

"From what?" Artemis interrupted fuming, "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

Moriko recollected on how Aqualad spoke to them moments before the Red's attack, "What made you think there's a traitor among us?"

"What difference does it make?" Superboy yelled at her, "You almost died!"

"I know that!" she yelled back.

"ENOUGH," Batman ordered The Team, giving them all a sinister Bat-glare. Superboy immediately let go of his hold of Aqualad. Satisfied by this the Dark Knight continued, "With Red Tornado missing, The Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors."

"Seriously?" Moriko mumbled in annoyance, before her mother gave her a look to be silent.

Batman gestured to one of the heroes in the room, "Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

The Captain smiled at The Team, "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

Miko raised a brow, 'The Team is full of tension and he picks the ten year old who can change to a man, to look after them,' she questioned to herself of the Dark Knights sanity.

Uninterested, Superboy glared threateningly at Aqualad, "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna."

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League," Batman interrupted the Boy of Steel's threat. "Which makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us," he said the last part as a warning.

Miko cracked her knuckles, **"That metal bastard's is going to pay for attack my girls,"** she swore in Japanese.

After hearing her mother continue to mumble in Japanese of the torture she had planned for the robot, Moriko actually began to feel sorry for Red Tornado, 'But only a little.'

"I have another assignment for this Team," Batman informed showing a holographic image of a newspaper page.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla," Kid Flash read in disbelief.

Superboy leaned in to Moriko and Miss Martian, "Was this really the only thing he could find to distract us?" he whispered to them.

Robin looked at his mentor with pleading eyes, "Please, tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a mission."

Batman gave his ward a serious expression, "I. Never. Joke, about a mission." This made Robin step down from his accusation. "I've checked the sources and studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter was the latest in a series of incidents." He looked to Aqualad, "You and your team will depart for India and look into it."

Aqualad nodded understanding, while The Team headed to the hanger bay.

"Heh, 'your team'," Kid Flash said with disgust to the Atlantean.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Hanger Bay_

"Not this time, boy," Superboy told Sphere, who was eager to come along. Sphere made a few beeping noises before departing from the room.

Captain Marvel flew into the hanger, "Wait for me?"

Moriko looked at him in question, "You're coming too?"

"Sure," said the Captain excited, "We'll have a blast."

Robin snorted as Captain Marvel entered the ship, "Translation, he blames us for the Red fiasco and doesn't trust us."

"He should join the club," Kid Flash said glaring at Aqualad as he entered the Bio-Ship.

It took the Bio-Ship several hours to get to reach is destination in Northern India. The majority of the trip was filled with silence from every Team member.

Robin, Artemis, and Moriko with Kirara on her shoulder exited the ship first, once it was close to the ground, to check the area.

Moriko took a few good whiffs and smelled nothing but jungle in the area, _"It's clear,"_ she told her cousin in her mind.

Miss Martian lowered the ship and the rest of The Team exited the ship.

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad ordered The Team as he switched his suite to stealth-mode. "We'll review mission parameters."

Kid Flash snorted, "We don't need to review."

"It's a recon mission," Robin stated, "We know what to do."

Aqualad was baffled by their attitudes. He understood the reason behind it but he thought they'd be more mature on a mission, "Robin, Kid."

"You know, the four of us," Robin gestured to the three of them and Moriko, "Started this team because the League was keeping secrets from us."

Kid Flash nodded in agreement, "Or did you forget, like you forgot to tell us about the mole?"

"Could we save the arguments for when the mission is over," Moriko furiously suggested as Kid Flash and Robin headed to the jungle, neither of them listened to her.

But Superboy did, and looked at her in disbelief, "You're taking his side!" he said loudly, referring to Aqualad.

"Superboy, stop yelling at her," Miss Martian said fuming, not liking this side of him.

"Yeah, your patronizing isn't welcome at the moment," Artemis said, as she and Miss Martian headed to a different direction of the jungle.

Moriko sighed at how everyone was on edge and was trying her best to keep it together.

Superboy went up behind Moriko and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come on," he told her while super-jumping away from Aqualad.

Captain Marvel looked at the Atlantean in confusion, "Uhh did I miss the part where you told them the plan?"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"Let me go," Moriko growled once Superboy landed on the ground a few miles away from the Bio-Ship. In frustration she elbowed his arm, which made him let go, "What's up with you? First you yell at me and now you're kidnapping me before Aqualad told us the plan for the mission."

Superboy glared at her, "You shouldn't be concerned what he has to say after what happened!"

"You're not the boss of me Conner," she argued, highly considering using her claws on him. "And why do you care anyway? Shouldn't you be more concerned about M`gann-chan?"

"Why would I be?" he yelled.

Moriko's angry eyes turned to sadness, "You're together now. A guy should be more worried about his girlfriend, not her cousin," she stated before walking away.

Superboy followed her, "M`gann and I aren't."

A noise in the bushes interrupted their conversation, and made them pause in movement.

Kirara hissed as she hoped off Moriko's shoulder and transformed.

Moriko sniffed the area and kicked herself mentally for not noticing it before, 'We're surrounded.'

Suddenly a giant wolf, the size of their neko yōkai companion, attacked Superboy, knocking him to the ground.

Before Moriko could turn to help him, another wolf appeared from hiding and attacked her.

Kirara roared as three wolves surrounded her and she aimed for one of their throats with her claws.

Moriko wrestled with a wolf until finally managing to get her arms around his side and scratching it with her claws. Another wolf came from behind and scratched her back, which made her scream in pain. She didn't notice as more and more wolves attacked her, the further she was being separated from Superboy.

Superboy punched a wolf in the face as another bit him in the shoulder. He screamed and pushed the wolf into a nearby tree, before punching another charging wolf in the stomach.

Moriko backed up as five wolves drove her back into a tree trunk. She took a quick look at her surroundings for a way to get out and noticed a white wolf was watching from a ledge above the clearing.

He was clearly the alpha of the pack.

'Wait,' Moriko comprehended her position and looked towards Kiara who was also being surrounded, 'They're trying to test Conner,' she realized. "Superboy," she called, "The alpha wants to challenge you and doesn't want me, a pack member, to intervene!"

Superboy watched as the wolves backed away from him and the white wolf now stood before him. "What do I do?" he asked, even though he had a good idea.

"You accept or else the pack will attack me and Kirara," she informed, knowing how wolves think thanks to Kouga and Riku.

Superboy nodded and glared at the alpha wolf, "It's just you and me big guy."

The white wolf growled and lunged towards The Boy of Steel.

Moriko cringed at the sound of the wolf taking a bite at Superboy's flash. She moved forward slightly and received a growl from the wolf in front of her.

"_Moriko,"_ said Miss Martian in her mind, _"Are you and Superboy online?"_

"_We're kind of in a situation here,"_ Moriko said showing her a mental image of the wolves.

"_We'll call you back,"_ Superboy grunted as he threw the white wolf off his back.

Moriko winced at all the scratch marks that were visible on Superboy's skin. The white wolf growled before wincing in pain from a shock that a collar shot from around its neck. This didn't go unnoticed by her and Superboy. After a quick look at the rest of the wolves, who also had collars around their throats, it became apparent what was going on with the giant wolves.

"So that's it," the Boy of Steel said as the wolf charged again. He caught the wolf in mid-air in its mid-section and the collar. With his super-strength, he crushed the collar and tossed the wolf to the ground.

The wolf pack all looked at their leader who slowly rose from the ground and looked at Superboy.

The white wolf had a look of such relief and gratitude in his eyes from being free of that wretched collar that was forced on him. He bowed his head to the Boy of Steel.

Moriko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly smiled, "He's thanking you." The white wolf slowly made his way to Superboy and rolled on his back presenting his belly. The Boy of Steel looked at Moriko in confusion, "He's submitting to you," she explained, "You're his alpha, now."

Superboy lowered and petted the wolf's belly. The rest of the pack, backed away from Moriko and Kirara allowing them to get close to Superboy.

"We got to take their collars off," Superboy told her.

She nodded agreeing, "You do the first couple. They trust you more than me at the moment."

One by one, Superboy and eventually Moriko broke the collars off the wolves freeing them.

"_Superboy, Moriko,"_ Aqualad said through the mind-link, _"Are you both alright?" _

"_Yes,"_ Moriko replied, "_The situation has been handled now." _

"_Good,"_ Aqualad said relieved, "_Because The Team needs you and Superboy for what we plan to do next." _

Superboy gritted his teeth, _"If you think that we're gonna."_

"_We're on our way,"_ Moriko interrupted before the Boy of Steel could finish. Superboy was about to argue before she spoke again, "He's the leader," she reminded him, "And we follow without question until the mission is over."

Superboy didn't like this but he reluctantly nodded.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Fifteen Minutes Later _

"Now!" Aqualad ordered from inside the shed, where The Brain and his gorilla minion Monsieur Mallah, had captured Captain Marvel. They were the ones responsible for the ridiculously large animals and their collars.

Superboy punched a hole in the stone wall, allowing him, Moriko, Kirara, and the white wolf to enter.

Together with The Team, they managed to subdue the villains and freed Captain Marvel.

Mallah roared in anger once he saw him and his Master were surrounded.

"Go ahead," Superboy taunted, punching his fist into his palm, "I hate monkeys."

The Brain contemplated the situation, "No Mallah," he ordered in his French accent, "This will not be our waterloo." As he spoke the mechanical parts of his body began to pull out what appeared to be an exploding weapon, "Farwell," The Brain said as the sounds of a machine booting hit The Teams ears.

"Get down!" Kid Flash warned his teammates, who braced themselves for anything.

Suddenly the lights of the facility were shut off and then slowly came back on again. Only to reveal that The Brain and Mousier Mallah had escaped.

"Wait, that thing was a light switch?" Kid Flash said confused.

Aqualad looked at the situation and contemplated what The Brain had been up to. 'He used the Kobra-Venom to enhance the animals in the area and used the collars of Belle Reve to control them…But why?'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Twenty Minutes Later _

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis asked the speedster as The Team walked back to the Bio-Ship.

Kid Flash smirked, "One word: Souvenir," as he put on Mousier Mallah's red hat.

"Two words," the archer replied, "Gorilla lice." Kid Flash immediately took the hat off in disgust.

Moriko chuckled at the two as she stood next to Superboy and the white wolf.

"What are you still doing here?" Superboy questioned the wolf, as he was kneeled down petting behind the canine's ears.

Moriko gave Superboy a knowing look, "I told you, you're his alpha now."

Miss Martian giggled as the wolf liked Superboy's face, "And it looks like he wants to stay with you."

Superboy looked at the others excited, "Can I keep him?"

Kid Flash shook his head, "First Sphere, now this big guy? You sure have a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe it's because he's such a stray himself," said Miss Martian.

"Until he got a family," Moriko reminded her, before she rubbed the wolf's ears.

"Uhh, if we keep the wolf, what's that gonna mean for Kirara?" Robin pointed at the neko, who had turned to her smaller form. "You know that whole cats not liking dogs thing and vise versa."

Kirara walked up to the wolf and sat there in front of him, watching his actions carefully. The wolf lowered his nose to the neko and sniffed her a few times before he suddenly licked the side of her face. Kirara shook off the wolfs slobber before she meowed in approval, hopped on the wolf's back, and rubbed her body on his fur as she curled up into a ball to get comfy. The wolf slightly turned his head to watch the neko with a hint of a canine smirk on his face.

Moriko chuckled at the whole thing, "That answers that question."

"Aww," Miss Martian looked at the scene adoringly, "That's so cute."

"We'll he's gonna need a name," Kid Flash said gesturing to the wolf, "Hmm, how about Krypto?"

The wolf growled and Kirara hissed at the name.

"That would be a 'no'," Superboy translated.

"I think for Kirara that was a 'hell no'," Moriko joked.

"Besides, isn't that name taken?" Miss Martian questioned.

Aqualad smirked and made his way to the Bio-Ship.

"Wait," Robin stopped him, "I need to know something...Why did you keep the mole a secret from us?"

The Team looked at their leader, waning to know the answer.

Aqualad sighed before he spoke, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What?" Artemis yelled in detest, "You can't trust that guy!"

"I do not," Aqualad admitted, "It was possible that he was attempting to divide The Team with false information."

"But you still took it seriously?" Moriko questioned.

Aqualad nodded, "I am the leader and I have to consider that it might be true. And I did not wish to alert the traitor."

Robin thought of the explanation, "I hate to admit it, but it makes sense."

Aqualad faced The Team, "If you wish for me to step down, I will."

Kid Flash turned to his team mates, "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?"

After hearing the reason why he kept the secret, everyone raised their hand.

"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel said shaking the Atlantean's hand. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" asked Aqualad.

"Nope," the Captain answered. "Gotta fly," he answered before flying away.

The Team headed for the Bio-Ship.

"So, what are you gonna call him?" Miss Martian asked Superboy gesturing to the wolf.

Superboy rubbed the large canine's head, "What's wrong with Wolf?"

"Generic," Kid Flash said in his opinion, "But acceptable."

"Well I like it," Miss Martian said smiling at Superboy, and wrapped her arms around one of his.

The Boy of Steel gave an uncomfortable smile, while Moriko slightly frowned.

As soon as The Team got back to the Cave, Moriko claimed that she was exhausted and ran to her room and locked the door. Not wanting to face an intimate encounter between her crush and her cousin.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave October 1, 18:02 EDT _

For the last few days, Karin avoided Conner and M`gann as often as she could. But today was a school day, and Conner knew that she'd have to use the zeta tube to get there. So he waited for to show up.

Karin walked into the room and paused as she locked eyes on the Boy of Steel. Her surprise only lasted a moment before she continued to walk over to the zeta tube. She was avoiding Conner completely as she programed her destination

"Karin hold on," Conner blocked her path,

"I'm going to be late for home room," she said emotionlessly.

"Just hear me out, so I can explain," he pleaded.

Karin sighed, "There's nothing to explain. I know you and M`gann-chan are together. You don't need my approval or anything to date her."

"But that's not what," Conner tried to say but could tell she wasn't listening and tried to get past him, "Will you just stop and listen to me!" Finally frustrated with her actions, he grabbed Karin's shoulders firmly, careful not to hurt her. "M`gann and I aren't together."

Karin gave an unamused laugh, "I saw you both kiss."

"She kissed me," Conner clarified, "I never once kissed her back."

That's when Karin looked him in the eyes, "You kissed more than once?"

Conner realized what he said and mentally kicked himself, "Well, yes but."

"Just stop," Karin begged, as tears started to form in her eyes. Conner began to get a little panicked, since he'd never sooth a crying girl before. "M`gann-chan really likes you…and you should ask her out since you obviously like her too."

"But I don't want to be with M`gann," Superboy said sternly, letting his grip on her arms loosen, "I want to be with you."

**And cut. That seems like a good place to stop for now. Don't worry it will be picked up in the next chapter...next week. *Dodges a random object thrown by reader* Ha ha, you missed. I promise it'll be worth the wait. So what do you all think? Next Time: Confessions and a fight with the Injustice League. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	13. True Confessions

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers: **

**SailorJupiter001: It's here. It's here. It's here. **

**Inu-Hanyou2016: I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Molly Grace 16: Conner is a teenage boy. Super or not, when has a teenage boy handled things the right way the first time? **

**AgnetCoCo: I know, I love him too. To answer your question...keep reading. **

**Guest: Very soon. Who knows, it could be now *wink wink* **

**Anime hotty lover.18: Can you really be mad at Conner? In all honesty, I he tried to tell both girls how he felt but circumstances prevented him from doing so. **

**Angel4EverLostInLife: Of course XD Here ya go. **

**chibi-Clar: This chapter will be exciting, I'll give you that. **

**Jacque' la Kitsune: I'm really happy that you like it. I guarantee most of your questions will be answered very soon. **

**Mistress Freya: Sorry. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**Applejax XD: Just wanted you to have something to look forward to the following week. **

**Kitsune's Den: Don't blame M`gann. She's just a little bit naïve about what's going on with Superboy. **

**sverhei: That it is. Craziness all around this wanna be love triangle. **

**Thank all of you for your reviews and Black Wolf 101, DarkInuBlossom,** **and ****AgnetCoCo for your support. **

Disclaimer: Everyone knows the drill. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Karin/Moriko. So, please don't sue me.

Chapter 13: True Confessions

Karin's teary eyes widened, wondering if she'd heard him correctly. "Wh-what?"

"I want to be with you," Conner repeated, "Karin...it's always been you," he admitted, using his thumb to wipe some of the tears that escaped down her face. "From the very beginning, you accepted me without question. You made me feel wanted for the first time in my existence."

"Life," she corrected automatically.

He smiled, "You see, just like that…You have no idea how much just saying that means to me."

"But M`gann-chan," Karin tried to dispute.

Conner grabbed Karin's hand and put it on his chest, right over his heart. "M`gann doesn't make my heart beat faster whenever I'm with her...Only you...Just like it is now."

Karin blushed slightly and moved her gaze down to the floor. All this was happening so fast it felt like her head was spinning. But she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, 'Conner likes me?…And I'm crying like an idiot,' she thought wanting to smack herself, as she wiped her tears away before she looked back into Conner's stunning blue eyes.

"I can hear your heart beating faster too," he admitted, smiling at how Karin was effected in the same way he was by her. "I know you feel the same way about me too, Karin…I heard you say so in the gym."

Karin gave him a critical look, "Spy," she accused.

"And?" he mockingly dared her to challenge him.

Karin couldn't help but smile wider at his teasing before resting her forehead to Conner's chest, hearing his heart beating faster. Conner wrapped his arm around her but kept her hand that was on his chest in place, while his thumb brushed against the necklace that he gave her. Even though Karin thought that she'd never be with Conner, she couldn't bring herself to just put the necklace away. 'I'm glad I didn't.'

Conner was enjoying this feeling of holding Karin close to him, as if the two of them were always meant to be, it made him feel like this is what it meant to be alive.

Relaxing in the embrace, Karin wrapped her arms around Conner to embrace him back. She slowly turned her head to rest her face on his chest, inhaling his masculine scent as she did so, which drove her inu yōkai senses crazy. She felt so happy just by him holding her that she could sing.

It seemed like nothing could ruin this touching moment.

All except, 'M`gann,' Karin thought suddenly feeling of guilt, "We can't," she reluctantly told Conner as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Yes we can," Conner claimed, refusing to let go of her hand as she tried to pull it back, "If it's what we both want, why can't we try to be together?"

Karin shook her head, "I'm not saying we can't be together. But...we can't right now. M`gann-chan still thinks you like her," she reminded him. "I won't hurt her by being with you if she thinks you're still interested."

Conner sighed as he closed his eyes in dismay. He knew Karin wasn't a selfish person, and would want to take care of others before focusing on what she wanted. So he nodded in understanding, "I'll talk to her."

"We should both tell her together," she said before getting a worried expression. "I just hope that she doesn't hate me afterwards…or us."

"_Team, report to the Mission Room,"_ Batman alerted in the Cave.

Both young heroes sighed, and Conner unwillingly let go of Karin's hand.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave October 1, 18:13 EDT _

In the Mission Room, Batman, along with the Justice League sorcerer Zatara, put on the national news for The Team. The news reports showed members of the Justice League fighting some type of giant plant monster that was terrorizing all of Metropolis.

"Should we get out there?" asked Robin.

Batman turned to his ward, "No. They'll soon have the situation under control. But I'm here for a different reason." He showed a holographic image of Sportsmaster, "According to The Team's reports, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus's Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"And with it, they created the Kobra Venom," Wally recited what they've discovered on Isla Santa Prisca.

"And The Brain used it to create his animal army," Robin stated what they learned on their last mission.

Wolf nudged Conner at the mention of why he was big and strong. The Boy of Steel rubbed the canines head and muzzle.

"He also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary," M`gann reminded them.

"So, all of our past missions are connected to one major scheme," Karin concluded.

Artemis thought over the information, "Batman, is it possible that those plants are on Kobra Venom too?"

Batman nodded, "Green Lantern did a quick analysis on one of the plants. He revealed that the vine's cellulose does contain trace amounts of a modified Kobra Venom."

Kaldur didn't like how the situation was turning out, "This means that unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide." After hearing that, Robin used a holographic keyboard to look at other news cast around the globe.

"Exactly," Batman agreed. "Our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of supervillains. The attack on Metropolis…is just the beginning."

"You got that right," said Robin as he revealed multiple screens of plant creatures attacking multiple cities. "This thing is sprouting in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, and Taipei."

Before the Boy Wonder could continue, all screens turned to static.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wally asked his young friend.

"It's not me," Robin swore. "Someone's cutting into satellite signal."

"All of them?" Karin gestured to all the screens. "How is that possible?"

Suddenly, a frightening face appeared on the screen that Batman and Robin knew all too well;

The Joker.

The psychotic clown knocked on the camera lens filming him, _"Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem, to bring you this important announcement."_ Joker flipped open a switch knife, before turning the camera to a group of supervillains huddled together, _"From the Injustice League…ha-ha-ha." _

The Jokers signature laugh made Karin's spine shiver. It says a lot if a mortal can give anyone with yōkai blood the creeps.

Kirara hissed at the sight of the supervillains on the screen. Wolf followed the nekos example and snarled as one of the supervillains named Count Vertigo stepped forward to speak.

"_We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," _admitted the count,_ "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required."_ Batman immediately contacted the League members after hearing the supervillain's demands. _"Delivery instructions have been distributed to the United Nations. There is no time limit," _Count Vertigo assured, but continued to carry his intimidating tone, "_But the longer your government waits."_

The Joker quickly grabbed the screen and pulled it back to him, _"The more we get to have our…jollies. Ha-ha-ha."_

The feed cut off.

"Roger that, Aquaman," Batman confirmed threw the com-link, "The United Nations will prepare the ransom as a fallback…But it won't come to that," he swore.

Robin used the holographic key board to rewind the footage and paused it so The Team can get a good look at the supervillains again, "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, and Wotan," Robin identified each villain, "That's seven heavy hitters…This Injustice League is probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

"There's the secret society," Wally stated.

Artemis shook her head, "They're not exactly secret anymore."

"But why would they show themselves now?" Karin questioned the villain's motives.

Kaldur thought of a reason, "Perhaps after facing The Brain in India, they realized that we would find out the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

"That was there mistake," Wally punched his fist into his palm, "Right now, I say we go kick some plant-creature butt."

Batman glared at the speedster, "I told you, The Justice League will handle the plants. I now have a different mission for this team."

"Ah man," Wally complained. Artemis smacked him in the back of the head, "Oww, what was that for?"

"With so many plants attacking simultaneously," Batman continued over the disruption, "There must be some sort of central control system. The Team's mission is to find the control system and destroy it."

Zatara looked at the Dark Knight in shock, "Do you realize what you're asking of them?" he asked his friend.

Batman nodded with confidence, "They're ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Wally confused. Artemis smacked him on the head again, "Would you quit it," he demanded fuming.

"Hello Wally," Artemis said using M`gann's favorite catch phrase. "If the League's fighting the plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" the archer asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Wally thought it over, but still didn't get it. Karin grabbed his face with one hand and forced him to look at the group of supervillains on the screen, to make it easier for him to understand.

The Team will be fighting the Injustice League.

Wally slowly grew a smirk, "Ooooh."

Zatara looked to Batman, "I trust you're correct."

"I trust 'you' can locate the enemy," Batman replied to his one of many former mentors.

"Indeed, I can," responded Zatara. "If Wotan's involved, then sorcery is a definite part of how the plants are controlled…If I may have a holographic map?" Robin pulled up a hologram of the world. Zatara went to the glob and used an incantation to find the source of large magic activity. Only one spot appeared on the map, "That is where the Injustice is hiding."

Robin looked up the area of the coordinates, "The Louisiana Bayou."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bayou Bartholomew October 1, 18:52 CDT_

The Team were all strapped into their seats in the Bio-Ship, ready for a significantly difficult mission that they were about to face. Wolf and Kirara, who was on Karin's shoulder, were also present and stayed close to their charges.

Kid Flash looked at over towards Aqualad, who had carried a duffle bag with him. 'He never does that,' "What's in that?"

Aqualad continued looking straight ahead, "Plan B."

Suddenly, Miss Maritain groaned in pain.

"M`gann-chan," Moriko said worried.

"Are you alright?" Superboy questioned.

It took Miss Martian a moment to answer, "Dizzy."

"Can Martians get airsick?" Robin questioned.

Kid Flash looked at his Martian crush, "She does look greener than usual."

Miss Martian shook her head, "No not me…the ship. She's trying to shield us but I don't know from what."

Aqualad looked out the window and identified why the Bio-ship was shielding them, "From him."

Count Vertigo was using his hand made equipment to attack with his 'Vertigo Effect.'

Miss Martian tried to keep the Bio-Ship steady but as a result its camouflage mode was now offline.

Black Adam saw the Bio-ship appear, flew into the air, and hit the ship hard with his super-strength.

The Team held on tight as the hit made the Bio-Ship crash into the swamp. They all groaned as the ship came to a stop.

But it wasn't over yet.

The vines of the giant plant emerged from the swamp and started to slowly drag the Bio-Ship underwater. Black Adam jumped on top of the ship and pulled the material apart to get inside.

Miss Martian cried in pain, "He's hurting her!"

Superboy quickly punched the villain in the face, sending him flying away from the swamp. But the damage was already done. The Bio-Ship was too weak to heal its self, so the hole the villain created stayed and water began to poor inside.

"Oh, hell no," Artemis complained getting a breathing apparatus form her quiver, "I am not nearly drowning three missions in a row." She grabbed a spare breathing apparatus and gave it to Kid Flash.

"Uhh thanks," he said appreciative but confused why Artemis was being nice to him.

"M`gann-chan, get us out of here?" Moriko asked her cousin.

Miss Martian created an opening in the ship for every to get out safely. Every young hero, wolf or neko, quickly swam out of the ship and on to land.

The Team watched as the Bio-Ship turned into a ball and sank to the bottom of the swamp.

"She's in shock," Miss Martian explained to her team, since they all looked worried. "She'll need time to recover."

Suddenly, Moriko picked up the scent of someone coming. Before she could warn her team, a rapid screeching and the feeling of extreme dizziness over took her body.

The Team, Wolf and a fully grown Kiara were also being affected by Count Vertigo's attack.

Superboy gritted his teeth as he attempted to charge at the 'royal' villain, but Black Adam punched the Boy of Steel in the face causing him to fly backward.

The Count laughed at the assault, which distracted him from using his 'Vertigo 'Effect.' This gave Aqualad a chance to use his water-bearers and manipulate the water from the swamp to attack the Count. _"Robin, Miss Martian, Moriko,"_ he told his team through the telepathic link, _"Disappear. We have our mission." _

With that, Moriko and Robin headed into the bayou and Miss Martian went to camouflage mode and followed closely behind them.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Minute Later_

"_I've lost contact with the others,"_ Miss Martian said worried, _"Should we go back?" _

"_Sorry,"_ Robin interrupted, _"That's not the gig…This is," _he gestured to the Injustice Leagues hide out. Just by looking at the giant plant on top, they knew this was the central control system.

"_Why keep it out in the open like this?"_ Moriko questioned why the hide out wasn't hidden better.

"_It looks like that plant on top severs as an antenna of sorts,"_ Robin hypothesized, _"It must be what controls the plants worldwide."_

Moriko nodded before hearing something come up behind them, she readied her claws once she saw Poison Ivy standing in front of her.

"Well, hello," greeted the female plant manipulator. With a single thought, she summoned multiple large plant vines and wrapped around the heroes. Moriko managed to tear up a few of them before two wrapped around both her wrist making it impossible for her to cut them. The Ultra-Huminate, walked up behind Ivy while holding a laser gun and pointed it at The Team members, "And goodbye."

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to make the gun shoot at the plants, instead of Robin, which gave The Martian, the Boy Wonder, and the yōkai blooded girl a chance to escape.

Robin immediately began to run towards the central control.

"Sorry, Boy Wonder," Poison Ivy said with mock regret, "I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission," she stated as she began to summon her plants again.

"Not today," Moriko told the plant manipulator as she gave Ivy an upper cut.

Ultra-Huminate tried to shoot at the Boy Wonder instead, but Miss Martian used her telekinesis to hit the altered gorilla with his own gun, knocking him out. _"Robin, Moriko, she regained contact with me."_

"_Who? Artemis?"_ Robin questioned.

"_Kirara?"_ Moriko guessed.

Miss Martian looked up and saw Wotan and Black Adam carrying a magic cage that held the rest of her teammates. She smiled, _"No, not them."_

The Bio-Ship suddenly appeared from the sky and hit Wotan, causing him to break his hold on the magic cage.

The Team landed somewhat gracefully into the mud.

Humainate, who regained consciousness, grabbed the gun and aimed it at Superboy.

The Boy of Steel glared at the gorilla, "I. Hate. Monkeys."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Meanwhile_

"_I can use my shuriken to take down the plant antenna," _Robin informed Moriko and Miss Martian, once they reached the top of the central control. _"But it'll take a few minutes." _

"_We may not have that long,"_ Miss Martian warned as she saw the others fighting down below.

Moriko was about to comment when she felt a pulse coming from behind her back. 'What was that?' She felt another pulse and her eyes widened in realization. 'That's…Tetsusaiga,' Moriko thought as turned her head to look at her back, and realized that the fang was definitely pulsing. She had felt this sensation only one other time in her life and knew exactly what it meant.

The Tetsusaiga wanted to be drawn.

"_Moriko help me,"_ Robin pressed as he pulled out some of his shuriken.

"_Hold on,"_ Moriko told him as reached for the sword behind her back, _"I might have a better way."_

Robin rolled his eyes, _"You can't slice the plant thing off with that." _

"_Yes…I can,"_ Moriko said as placed the sword in front of her and pulled it form its sheath.

The fang forged blade transformed into the legendary Tetsusaiga.

Miss Martian and Robin started in awe at the large bladed sword. _"Whoa,"_ said the Boy Wonder.

"_Get behind me,"_ Moriko told her friends as she gripped the Tetsusaiga and put the sheath in her obi. Miss Martian and Robind immediately did as they were told.

Moriko closed her eyes and sniffed the air around her. She had to find the exact spot to cut between the wind surrounding her and the giant plant…The part where the two winds collide.

"_There,"_ she located the spot as she lifted the blade, "Kaze no Kizu!" she yelled as she released the deadly Wind Scar.

The attack was loud enough for everyone below to pause and stare in surprise.

Poison Ivy looked at the scene in horror, "MY BABY!" she cried for the plant antenna as it fell to pieces around the bayou. Furious, Ivy summoned more giant plant vines, aimed them towards Robin, Miss Martian and Moriko in a rage, and attacked them.

Miss Martian used her powers to hold the vines back.

Robin got hit by an energy back behind him. Atomic Skull was standing next to The Joker. He attacked the Boy Wonder again, making him flip backward and away from the central control.

"Children," The Joker said in disbelief, "Our plans were foiled by children…Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable!"

"I get it you're pissed," Moriko said as she sheathed Tetsusaiga, "Let's move on."

The Joker pulled out a switch blade knife, "Why not use that fancy sword on me sweetheart?"

"Cause a psycho like you isn't even worth its time," Moriko replied as she got into a fighting stance. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck her in the back from the attack Wotan had unleashed on her and The Team. Moriko yelled in pain and stumbled off the building, landing in the mud near her team mates.

Aqualad managed to redirect the lightning attack from him and Miss Martian, "Plan B," he told her.

The Martian nodded as she used her telekinesis to bring the duffel bag to their location.

With one hand, Aqualad pulled out the duffle bags contents;

The Helmet of Fate.

Wotan stopped his attack and looked at the helmet in fear.

Kid Flash looked at the Atlantean and realized what he was about to do, "Don't do it!

Aqualad put on the helmet and transformed into Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate flew into the air and stared down at the dark sorcerer, "Wotan, you are mine!"

The Team continued to fight the Injustice League, not finding any end in sight.

Suddenly, a magic attack hit Wotan in the back of the head as he was facing Doctor Fate.

Zatara, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Miko, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Superman, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Captain Atom surrounded the Injustice League.

"It's over," said Batman.

The supervillains looked around them and knew they were desperately out numbered. "There will be another day," Count Vertigo pledged as he and the other villains put their hands up in surrender.

All accept one.

"Another day?" The Joker questioned in hysterics, "Another day?! There won't be another day! Not for us! Ha-ha-ha." The clown maniac laughed as he used his control over the vines to release his signature attack that was contained within the spores of the vines; Joker Venom.

"Don't breathe!" Batman ordered everyone as he punched The Joker, knocking him out.

Miko and Zatara created barriers around everyone to protect them from the poison.

"Fear not!" said Doctor Fate as he flew out of the barrier and cleansed the poison from the air, "Fate has intervened!"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

A few League members arrested the supervillains and took them away to where they could be properly arrested by the authorities.

While they did so, Kid Flash, who was holding his broken arm, looked at Miss Martian in anger. "What were you thinking?" he yelled. "You let him put on the helmet! NABU WILL NEVER RELASE AQUALAD!...He'll be trapped as Doctor Fate forever," he said the last part saddened.

Doctor Fate merely started at all of them and to everyone's surprise, he took off The Helmet of Fate.

Kid Flash was relived but was still shocked, "Nabu let you go?" he asked the young Atlantean.

"He almost did not," Aqualad admitted, "Kent Nelson was most helpful in persuading him to release me. He says 'hello.'"

"Then we're done here," Batman told The Team, "The supervillains' secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance," he paused as The Team braced themselves for any type of scolding. "It was satisfactory."

The Team smiled at the Dark Knights praise.

"Well we do owe a special thanks to Moriko and her bad ass weapon," Robin commented, as he patted Moriko on the back.

Miko's and Martian Manhunter's eyes widened as they turned to the central control and recognized the marks of Tetsusaiga's signature attack.

"You used the Wind Scar!" Miko yelled in shock.

"Your mother and I have told you that Tetsusaiga was only to be used as a last resort," Martian Manhutner reprimanded.

Moriko turned her gaze down as she was being scolded, "We didn't have a lot of options at the moment."

"You could have killed someone with that attack," Batman voiced as he gave her a Bat-glare.

This made Moriko look up, giving a glare of her own towards the Dark Knight, "But I didn't. I've been trained to use Tetsusaiga and know how to use it properly."

"Karin saved everyone by using it," Miss Martian voiced her opinion, "Who knows if we would have been able to take down the antenna as fast as we did."

Miko waited a moment to take a calming breath before asking a very important question, "Karin, who's idea was it to use the Wind Scar?"

"It was her idea," Robin answered, "But it definitely."

"No, it wasn't my idea," Moriko corrected the Boy Wonder, "It was Tetsusaigas."

Aqualad raised a brow, "The sword talks?"

"It's more about the bond between Tetsusaiga and its master, then vocalizing words" Martian Manhunter quickly explained, "But that doesn't change the fact that you deliberately disobeyed me and your mother."

Moriko rubbed the bridge of her nose before speaking, "Hold on, J`onn...Although the voice of maternal fear is screaming in my head, we both knew this day was going to come," she reluctantly admitted.

Batman raised a brow, "Are saying you approve of what she did?"

"Karin could have used the sword on other missions before this one," Miko pointed out as she looked back up to the Dark Knight. "Clearly her instincts and Tetsusaiga's judgment know the right and wrong time to use the Wind Scar."

"Although a few missions come to mind when we could have used that attack," Kid Flash pointed out. "Maybe she could use it more often now?"

"NO!" the League members and Moriko yelled to the speedster.

The speedster held his one good hand up in defense, "Geez, sorry."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: A Few Hours Later_

"So," Conner said as he entered the gym, where Karin was stretching her sore muscles. "Were you ever gonna tell me about Tetsusaiga?"

Karin gave a guilty look, "Technically, my Kaa-san did when we first met," she reminded him. "The power that I showed all those years ago...it was the Wind Scar."

Conner aversely accepted the excuse, "Where'd you get that thing anyway?" he gestured to the Tetsusaiga."

Karin paused mid-stretch for a moment until starting again, "My Tou-san gave it to me."

"Martian Manhunter?" he asked confused.

She half laughed, "No, my biological Tou-san. Tetsusaiga was the last…well, the only thing he ever gave me, before he died."

Conner could tell from Karin's behavior that Inuyasha bit of a sore subject. But he wanted to know everything about her, even the painful things. "What happened to him? Your dad."

Karin didn't answer right away as she stopped stretching and slowly walked to a nearby weight bench to sit down. The story was a long one, "Before Tou-san met my Kaa-san…he met a woman named Kikyo…She was his first love but an evil hanyou named Naraku made sure that their love didn't last." Conner sat down next to Karin, allowing her the time to get the words out. "During her journey in the past, Kaa-san fell in love with my Tou-san. After they defeated Naraku, my Tou-san asked my Kaa-san to marry him and to stay with him in the Feudal Era."

"I'm guessing she said yes," said Conner.

"Yeah," she nodded, "But when Kikyo found out about it, she was furious. In her mind my Tou-san belonged to her. So, Kikyo created a curse and cast it on my Tou-san, so that he'd obey her and brainwashed him to think that he only loved her…Kikyo's first order for my Tou-san was to kill my Kaa-san." Karin paused bringing her knees to her chest. "He almost succeeded. If it wasn't for my Oji-sama being in the village that day, my Kaa-san would have died. After that, Kaa-san went back home, sealed the portal to the past and tried to forget my Tou-san completely about his betrayal."

"But you said he was under a curse," Conner pointed out.

She turned her head to rest her cheek on her knees, "He was, but my Kaa-san didn't find out about it until years later."

This made him more confused, "How did she find out? The portal was sealed."

"My Tou-san and Kikyo took the long way back to the present," Karin explained. "Kikyo waited those five hundred years to finish what they started…She used dark magic to create a false body for my Tou-san, like a witch did for her body a long time ago, so they could live forever. However, the bodies could only live by the souls of the weak or recently dead," Conner cringed at the thought. "It was my fault that they nearly succeeded in killing my Kaa-san the second time...They kidnapped me from the park one day when I was six. I didn't understand what was going on at the time but I remember that Kikyo scared the hell out of me...And it was the first time I met my Tou-san, he was surprisingly nice to me and I was happy that he found me...My Kaa-san and the League found me three days after I was taken. That's when my Kaa-san learned about the curse and asked J`onn to help breaking it."

"Wait," Conner interrupted her story, "J`onn helped the guy who was gonna kill your mom?"

Karin nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Outo-san admitted that he didn't want to, but he told my Kaa-san that since she asked him to do it, he would. My Kaa-san told Outo-san, that she wanted him to do it because it was the right thing to do and that too much time passed between her and my Tou-san for her to have romantic feelings for him anymore." Karin's smile suddenly disappeared, "When the curse was broken, my Tou-san told the League what Kikyo had done to him and how obsessed she was on stealing my Kaa-san's soul...And that in order to save some of the the souls that he took to find peace in the afterlife was that he had to die...Kaa-san allowed him to see me one last time to say good bye and that's when he gave me Tetsusaiga."

Conner realized why was so hesitant in telling him where she got the sword, "That's one hell of a parting gift."

Karin nodded, "Tou-san told me that my Ojii-sama created the sword to protect the mortal woman he loved. It was passed down to him and he used it to protect my Kaa-san…When Tou-san gave it to me he said, 'Use it to protect the ones you love.'"

He smirked, "You definitely did today."

"Of course," she said straightening up as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't even imagine my life without The Team...Especially you," she confessed.

Conner was happy to hear that he meant that much to her. He was even more grateful that she told him the sad tale about her father. He rubbed Karin's back soothingly, understanding how she felt about meeting your father for the first time and not having things turn out the way you want. 'Something we have in common.' But at least Karin has a mother and a step-father who love and adore her.

She was lucky.

"So are you," Karin said suddenly. Conner raised a brow, "You have people who love you too."

He looked at her surprised, "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"You learn to read facial expressions with family members who are psychic," she admitted. "That and I just know you."

Conner smirked as he brushed a piece of Karin's hair behind her ear, causing her to lean into his touch. That's when he slowly began to lean in closer to her.

Karin didn't stop Conner advances and from what the Boy of Steel could tell, she didn't want him to.

Taking that as permission to continue, Conner's lips met Karin's in a sweet kiss. It only lasted a few moments but it felt much longer to the both of them, since they both retreated breathlessly.

'We shouldn't be doing this now,' Karin thought in a daze from the kiss, thinking about how M`gann still needed to know the truth. 'But it feels so right.'

"I wish that was my first kiss," Conner admitted leaning his forehead down on hers.

Karin grinned, "Well it was the first one that you gave to someone. That counts."

Conner smiled before kissing her again, whelmed with the feeling of never wanting to stop.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Meanwhile In an Unknown Location_

Multiple screens of footage of every Justice League member played in front of a group of maniacal villains.

"Impressive," said Vandal Savage. "The plant creature has indeed proven its usefulness as a potential weapon. More importantly, the so-called heroes believe our secret society has been revealed and defeated." He walked up and turned to face his friends, "With the Injustice League serving as our proxies, we are free to operate with impunity."

Out of the shadows, the villains Queen Bee, Ocean's Master, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, The Brain, and Klarion the Witch Boy stepped forward.

"And shadows still conceal our Light," Vandal Savage said delighted. Suddenly an image of Moriko using her sword appeared on screen, "It appears that your informants were right about that girl and her weapon, Ra's."

The leader of the League of Shadows stepped forward, "Indeed they were. If they spoke the truth about Moriko and her sword, then the rest of their tales must be, as well."

Klarion chuckled, "I could have told you that, but what would have been the fun in that," The Lord of Chaos bragged.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: October 2, 18:17 EDT _

Karin and Conner couldn't put this off anymore.

They had to tell M`gann the truth.

They walked together down the hall to Kitchen, where the Martian was trying a new recipe she found.

"M`gann-chan," Karin called hesitantly with Conner at her side.

The Martian looked up from her cooking. "Hey guys, dinner's almost ready."

"M`gann-chan…We have to tell you something," Karin said with a seriousness tone that made her cousin nervous.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously, "Has something happened to Uncle J`onn and Aunt Kagome? Oh my gosh, is Kou`ki alright?"

Karin shook her head, "No no, they're all fine."

M`gann gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were going to tell me bad news."

Conner and Karin gave each other a knowing glance.

This was going to be hard.

"M`gann we," Conner tried to explain but couldn't think of the right words.

This got the Martian's attention, and she stepped away from what she was doing, to face the both of them.

Karin bit her lip, "M`gann-chan…Conner and I…we're."

"We're together," Conner finally managed to say as he grabbed Karin's hand.

Witnessing that action as the words sunk in, M`gann's body froze. Many emotions were driving though her mind all at once that she didn't know where to begin. There was definitely surprise, along with confusion, and hints of rage.

But most of all, there was betrayal.

"What?…You both are…But," M`gann tried to form words but was having a difficult time speaking. "But Conner likes me...We kissed."

"You kissed me, M`gann" Conner reminded her. "I didn't kiss you or say that I wanted to be with you." He knew these words were harsh but he had to make his feelings clear.

M`gann shook her head in denial, "No-no, you made the first move. Karin said that," she stopped mid-sentence as Karin's betrayal began to surface above all of her other emotions. "How could you do this to me?" she blamed her cousin.

Karin felt more and more guilty, "We didn't mean to hurt you, M`gann-chan. Conner and I...we didn't plan this."

Infuriated, M`gann clenched her fist and quickly read both their minds, wanting to know exactly what happened and how. As she sorted through both of their memories, one stood out above all others, "You kissed her?" she accused the Boy of Steel.

Conner and Karin were surprised that the Martian went that far, as to read their minds without any warning. "M`gann don't. That's private," Conner said slightly angry.

"Private?" M`gann yelled, "The both of you went behind my back and you," she paused in her anger and began to get teary eyed. "Why?" she demanded from the both of them.

"M`gann-chan," Karin said remorsefully. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her cousin like this.

M`gann couldn't, and wouldn't, take this anymore as she ran out the door crying, heading to her room.

Karin sighed as her own tears slid down her face, "She hates us," she stated while she slowly walked to the Sitting Room to sit on the couch.

"M`gann had to know," Conner reminded her as he sat down next to Karin, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are we," Karin tried to ask her question but was afraid to ask it, "Do you think we're being too selfish?"

Conner looked down at her surprised at what she said, "Karin, you're one of the least selfish people I know...And what else could we do? Deny how we feel just to make M`gann happy. That would have been wrong."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "But I feel so bad."

"I know," he admitted, "I do too." Conner never wanted to hurt M`gann's feelings. He may not have felt anything romantic for the Martian, but she was still his friend.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us?" Karin asked, hoping he would have an answer.

Conner wished he could give her one, "I don't know," he said before kissing Karin's forehead, as she continued to cry from guilt.

**Ouch that last bit hurt, but is there really any gentle way to break someone's heart. Anyway, it looks like The Team will have more challenges to face in the future. What will it mean for the new couple? So, what do you guys think so far? Next time: Red Tornado returns and a practice that goes horribly wrong. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	14. Red, Love, and Chaos

To Be a Hero

**I'd like to give a shout out to tana1100, julieta.0126, AgnetCoCo, chibi-no-baka, Molly Grace 16, chibi-Clar, Anime hotty lover.18, sverhei, and ThePegasusDevice, .54, rspringb, Applejax XD, and Kitsune's Den. You guys are awesome.**

Disclaimer: Let's make this quick.

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network owns Young Justice.

I own Karin/Moriko.

Please no sue.

And go!

Chapter 14: Red, Love, and Chaos

_The Cave October 10, 16:58 EDT_

The next few days were hard for Karin and Conner. The couple had tried to talk to M`gann countless times, but the Martian refused to acknowledge, speak, or look at her cousin or the Boy of Steel.

Not knowing what else to do, Karin tried to give M`gann the space she obviously wanted.

But that was difficult to do today since their assigned den mother, Black Canary, ordered a combat training session for all team members.

Well, almost all members.

"Here's your pineapple juice," Captain Marvel gave to Wally, who was in a recliner chair while the others practiced. With his broken arm from the mission against the Injustice League he was ordered to relax it. Although, he was reminded more than once that Miko could heal his arm, he refused since, and I quote, 'Chicks dig the cast.' "How's your arm?" asked the Captain.

"Well," Wally said unsure, "Nothing that nachos couldn't fix."

"Yes sir," Captain Marvel said off to the kitchen to make the speedster what he asked.

Kirara rolled her eyes as she curled back on Wolf's back. The wolf was lying next to the recliner chair enjoying the down time. Both canine and feline had gotten closer, despite being labeled as the cliché of mortal enemies, a strong friendship formed.

The combat training continued between; Artemis and Robin, Miss Martian and Aqualad, and Moriko and Superboy.

Even they were a couple now, neither Moriko nor Superboy held back while they were training. Although they gave each other playful looks whenever one of them got the upper hand, challenging the other to do something about it.

The more Miss Martian saw the couple at the corner of her eye, the more aggressive she got towards fighting Aqualad.

"Nice work, M`gann," Black Canary said impressed. "In fact, all of you been very productive week."

The Team stopped their training.

"All except Kid Malingerer over there," Artemis accused the speedster.

"Hey," Wally said insulted, "I'm injured," he heled up his casted arm.

Suddenly, the computer announced an arrival from the zeta tube, _"Recognized: Zatara 11."_Zatara went to the computer to authorize his surprise visitor. _"Access granted: Zatanna Zatara A03,"_ the computer announced, as a black haired teenaged girl wearing a school uniform entered the Training Room.

Zatara turned to the girl, "Zatanna, this is Team," he introduced her to the young heroes. "Team, this is my daughter Zatanna."

Miss Martian went up to the new guest, although she was furious at her cousin and Boy of Steel, she didn't want to be rude. "Hi, I'm."

"Robin," the Boy Wonder interrupted the Martian, eagerly introducing himself. "I mean uh I'm Robin, heh. Umm, that's M`gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and Karin."

Artemis and Moriko exchanged glances, both thinking how cute it was that Robin was obviously crushing on the new girl.

"Welcome to The Cave," Aqualad greeted.

"Thanks," Zatanna said appreciative.

"So, are you joining The Team?" Robin asked. 'Please say yes,' he pleaded to himself.

Zatara shook his head, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit." He turned to Black Canary, "Though I'm sorry we missed the training. I think it would have been something Zatanna could have benefited from."

Miss Martian looked to the others, _"Do you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"_ she asked The Team telepathically, which unfortunately included her cousin and the Boy of Steel.

"_Not just Zatara,"_ Superboy admitted, though he didn't miss the annoyed look on Miss Martian's face. _"Why's Marvel still hanging around?"_

"_Because we like him,"_ Wally answered.

Artemis rolled her eyes, _"Only because he waits on you hand and foot."_

"_I'm more surprised that Marvel-san is actually willing to do it,"_ admitted Moriko.

"_It is almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor"_Aqualad continued.

Robin agreed, _"At least he trusted us."_

This time it was Superboy who was annoyed, _"If you ignore the fact that he betrayed us. That machine nearly got Kar-All of us killed."_Moriko smiled at how he almost admitted he was worried about her.

"Umm," Zatanna interrupted the group. "Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Everyone turned surprised that she caught on to them. "If you are, I don't know if that's cool or kind of rude."

Zatara and Black Canary looked at The Team.

Superboy sighed, "We were talking about Red Tornado," he admitted. "It's been weeks since he attacked and the League hasn't told us anything that they've found out."

"We're still searching," Black Canary informed them, "For him, the other androids, and their creator, T.O. Morrow. It's the League's highest priority."

"But you haven't found anything," Robin pointed out.

Black Canary raised her hand to silence him, "Red Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this."

Moriko raised a brow, 'And like that, we're all more driven to find the robot.'

"Why not take Zatanna on a tour of The Cave," Zatara suggested as he watched Zatanna fawning over Wolf and the small Kirara.

"Oh you're giving a tour?" asked Captain Marvel returning with nachos. "Cool."

Superboy had other ideas, "Actually, um, I was hoping to take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. Kirara could use some to, don't you think?" he asked Moriko, giving her a secretive look about his intentions.

Moriko nodded at the silent message, "Right, she could definitely use it. We'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Captain Marvel nodded eagerly, "Sure, I can do that. Come on Wolf. Come on Kirara," he called running outside, taking the plate of nachos with him, much to Wally's dismay.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The Team walked to the kitchen all with the same thought on their minds: If the League couldn't find Red Tornado, then they'd find him themselves.

Zatanna came behind the group, wearing completely different clothes.

"When did you?" Robin asked confused on how she changed outfits.

"We're not really taking a tour are we?" Zatanna asked the group.

Superboy paused and turned to her, "No. We're going to hunt down Red Tornado." He glanced over at Aqualad to see if he objected.

The Atlantean nodded, "Yes, we are."

"What about New Girl?" Artemis asked referring to Zatanna, not knowing if they could trust her yet.

"I'm sure she won't tell," Robin assured.

Zatanna shook her head, "I won't," she said giving a mischievous smirk, "Not if you kidnap me."

Moriko's eyes widened before smirking in approval behind her scarf and opening her arms wide, "Hello, new friend," she said excited before hugging Zatanna, who smiled back at her.

Artemis smiled too, liking Zatanna's way of thinking, "Oh, she's gonna fit in great."

The Team and Zatanna rushed to the hanger bay and flew off in the Bio-Ship.

"_M`gann,"_ Black Canary called in the ships radio, _"The Bio-Ship wasn't authorized for departure."_

"We're kidnapping Zatanna!" she admitted receiving warning looks from The Team, "Umm to show her Happy Harbor. We'll be back soon."

"_Rodger that,"_ Black Canary said a little unconvinced, _"Have fun."_

Moriko gave an approved nod, "Nice work, M`gann-chan."

Miss Martian gave a flattered smile before she remembered that she wasn't happy with her cousin and turned away with a neutral look.

The action made Moriko frown behind her mask.

"Any idea of where we're going?" Robin asked The Team. "Batman is the world's greatest detective, if he's been searching for Tornado or T.O Morrow, he's checked every logical location. If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution…a really dumb idea."

The Team all slowly turned their heads towards Kid Flash.

Normally, the speedster would have been insulted, but, "As a matter a fact, I do have one idea."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Belle Reve October 10, 18:35 CDT_

The Team stood in an interrogation room, starting at the much despised Professor Ivo.

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for the attempted prison break," Miss Martian explained to Ivo, "He's giving us five minutes with you."

Moriko folded her arms as she stared down at Ivo, "You're going to tell us where to find T.O. Morrow and his Reds."

Superboy cracked his knuckles, "Start talking Ivo."

Professor Ivo leaned back in his chair, "And how would I know where to find him?"

"Because you, and here's a really dumb idea, are Morrow's biggest competitor in the robot game," Kid Flash pointed out. "Who better than you, would know where he is and what he's up to?"

"Ah," Ivo said impressed, "I see your point. So I'll rephrase the question: Why would I tell you where to find him?"

"He knows" Aqualad said glaring, "Do what you must, Miss Martian."

The Martian attempted to read the professors mind.

Ivo rolled his eyes, "Please, as if I never faced a telepath before." Miss Martian glared at him with hatred.

Finally fed up with this guy, Zatanna went up to Ivo, _"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol,"_she chanted, casting a spell on the professor.

Ivo's eyes widened, "Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park. One hundred meters south of Old Faithful," he admitted before covering his mouth, surprised that he unwillingly gave away such valuable information.

The Team stared at Zatanna in amazement, before Moriko gave a fake appreciative look towards Ivo, "Thank you for your cooperation."

The Team and Zatanna retreated to the Bio-Ship and began to head to Yellow Stone.

"Lock out all external communication," ordered Aqualad. "Soon Canary, Zatara, and Batman, I imagine, will know about our visit with Professor Ivo. We don't have much time."

Miss Martian nodded before doing what was ordered.

Superboy was getting more infuriated the closer they were to getting to Yellowstone. He wanted Red Tornado to pay for what he did to Karin. 'Nobody hurts her and gets away with it.'

"That was awesome, Zatanna-chan" Moriko praised.

Zatanna gave a look of fake modesty, "Oh stop."

Robin snickered, "Hey, I'm trying to be nonchalant here."

"Why? Be as chalant as you want," Zatanna encouraged.

Artemis and Moriko gave each other another knowing glance after hearing that. Zatanna and Robin were so much alike and it was too cute. "Umm, we just want to get a handle on your powers," Artemis told the magic wielder. "Could you teleport us to Tornado? Or Morrow to a cell? Or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth, while I'm at it?" Zatanna interrupted the archer. "My dad can't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near his level. I need time to prep my magic but I can't make the impossible happen."

"Makes sense," Moriko nodded understanding.

Irritated, Superboy snarled, "What's our E.T.A. to Yellowstone? I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

Everyone turned to the Boy of Steel, a little frightened of his rage, except Moriko, "Conner, calm down. Being angry will make you sloppy when we face Tornado-san," she reminded him.

Superboy did his best to take a calming breath.

"Are you certain that Red betrayed us?" Aqualad questioned.

Superboy turned to face his leader, "Aren't you!"

Moriko lowered her head and sighed, 'So much for staying clam.'

"I am not convinced," Aqualad admitted. "Even so, that makes him but a victim of his creator's programing. He deserve a chance to prove that he is more than the weapon he was designed to be."

Moriko looked from Aqualad to Superboy, knowing that what the Atlantean had convinced him to give Red Tornado a chance, since the Boy of Steel was in a similar situation. Superboy glanced back at Moriko, who nodded in agreement, before sighing in defeat.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Yellowstone National Park October 10, 20:22 MDT_

Miss Martian lowered the Bio-Ship.

"Switch to Stealth Mode," Aqualad ordered. "Zatanna, I recommend you stay behind."

The magic wilder looked at the leader curiously, "Is that an order?"

Aqualad shook his head, "No, you may do as you see fit."

"Good," Zatanna said, making up her mind, "In that case, _emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool_." She magically changed from her civilian clothing into a female magician suit.

The Team exited the Bio-Ship and stayed behind the trees of Yellowstone, slowly making their way to Morrow's hidden location.

Robin scanned the area with his holographic wrist computer, "Something's definitely down there."

"Stay alert," Aqualad cautioned as they headed into the direction of the secret lab.

Suddenly, a burst of wind struck The Team, forcing them all to fly back ward and hit the ground hard.

Superboy was the first to recover and saw Red Tornado hovering above them.

The robot hero created five cyclones and manipulated them to surround The Team.

"Why Tornado?" Miss Martian yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

Red Tornado created more cyclones and created a tiny crater in the dirt. Miss Martian looked at the crater and noticed that the craters were actually letters.

Tornado had written a message for The Team: Play Dead.

Red Tornado was still on their side.

"_Message received,"_ Miss Martian asked The Team telepathically.

Everyone nodded.

"Who cares why!" Superboy yelled, playing the part, "Nail him!"

One by one, The Team tried to 'take down' the robot and stayed down once Red Tornado 'stopped' them.

"That was quite a performance brother," said a voice behind Red Tornado. The robot turned and saw his new little brother, Red Volcano. "But we both know that's all it was." Red Volcano gestured to the message in the sand. "Don't forget our father programed me with your memories. Plus I have a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do."

The Team got up from the ground and stared at another Red robot, who had a symbol of a volcano on his chest.

"That can't be good," Moriko muttered.

Red Volcano lifted a large chunk of the ground that had the message written on it with his powers to manipulate volcanic properties and threw it at the young heroes.

Superboy, Moriko and Aqualad jumped into the air and broke the large rock so that it wouldn't hit the rest of The Team.

Red Tornado, knew that his brother would be a challenge for The Team. They needed help. So, he flew to the direction of the lair, knowing exactly whom to go to.

"_Is he abandoning us?"_ Artemis questioned in disbelief.

Miss Martian shook her head, _"I can't believe that."_

"You don't stand a chance against me humans," Red Volcano taunted.

Superboy and Moriko jumped into the air while Miss Martian flew in behind them, "We're not human," the trio yelled together.

"Apologies," Red Volcano lifted more of the ground with his powers. He manipulated the rocks to form giant rock hands "I suppose the proper inclusive term is," The robot used the rock hands to smash the three young heroes, "Meat Bag."

The trio fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

A few moments later, the ground began to quack. Superboy, Moriko and Miss Martian slowly got up from the ground, just in time to see a mountain have a lave eruption in front of them.

Magma began to cover the mountain, allowing Red Volcano to use the volcanic rocks against The Team.

Kid Flash looked at the volcano in a panic, _"He's activated a stage two eruption,"_ he told the team in their minds. _"If it gets to stage three, kiss the Earth's hemisphere goodbye."_

"_How are we supposed to stop a volcano eruption?"_Moriko asked the speedster in a panic.

"_By stopping the source,"_ answered Aqualad, _"Hit him at all sides."_

Aqualad and Superboy surrounded Red Volcano and went for the attack.

The robot threw huge volcanic rocks at Aqualad and grabbed Superboy's arm after he attempted to punch him and threw the Boy of Steel effortlessly.

Miss Martian tried to sneak up on the robot in camouflage mode, but Red Volcano manipulated the lava to burst in flames at her location. Leaving, the Martian trapped in a deadly ring of fire.

"M`gann-chan!" Moriko yelled in fear before she jumped through the flames to get her cousin's side. She quickly took off her fire rat kimono, luckily she was wearing a tank top underneath, and wrapped it around Miss Martian. Moriko grabbed a hold of her cousin and jumped out of the flames, away from danger.

Miss Martian looked at her cousin gratefully, the first true emotions she showed Moriko in weeks.

Suddenly, a tidal wave came behind Aqualad and struck Red Volcano, forcing him into a pool of lava.

"Nice shot," Robin praised the Atlantean.

"That was not me," Aqualad said confused on where the attack had come from.

Zatanna looked behind her and saw the source of the attack, "Look," she pointed.

The Team turned and saw Red Torpedo standing behind them.

Red Tornado knew that The Team couldn't take down Red Volcano on their own. So the robot convinced his brother and sister could aid The Team in taking down their youngest brother.

After a short battle, Red Torpedo, Red Inferno and Red Tornado managed to take down Red Volcano, by forcing him to stay down in the lava long enough for him to melt.

Unfortunately, the Red's Tornado and Red Inferno were also melted in the magma. Along with Red Tornado's legs, before Superboy managed to save him.

But The Team had other problems, even with Red Volcano destroyed, the volcano he unleashed was still erupting.

"Tornado, we're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption" Kid Flash informed the android, "There's no coming back from that. We need to vent pressure fast but the ash cloud will bring a worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!"

Red Tornado nodded understanding, with the help of Robin finding the pressure points of the volcano and Artemis creating an opening of the points with her arrows, the robot used his power over cyclones to disperse the ash cloud.

Stopping the volcanic eruption.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_T.O. Morrow's Secret Lair: Thirty Minutes Later_

"There," said Robin fixing Red Tornado's voice box, which Morrow turned off. "That should do it."

"Yes," said Red Tornado, "I am able to speak again."

Aqualad stepped up to the leg less android, "You were going to sacrifice yourself to save the planet."

"The planet would have survived," Red Tornado corrected him, "It was humanity that was saved…but not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

The Team silently agreed.

"My point is that you were not the mole," Aqualad told him, "You were never a traitor."

"No," said Red Tornado, "I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, T.O. Morrow."

Superboy looked away from Red Tornado, feeling guilty that he doubted the robot. Moriko placed a hand on his shoulder for support.

Miss Martian looked down and realized she still had the kimono wrapped around her, she took it off and handed it to her cousin. "Thank you," she said with mild gratitude.

Still, Moriko was happy to hear it, "You're welcome."

Kid Flash and Robin were looking through some nearby crates, "Sweet," said the speedster as he pulled out a robotic hand, "A souvenir."

Robin pulled out robotic legs, "Hey Red, we can rebuild you. Even better than you were before."

"I do not believe I should be repaired," Red Tornado admitted.

Superboy turned back to the robott, "Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?"

"I was the logical choice," informed Red Tornado, "I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or double life."

Kid Flash suddenly realized something, "But you have advanced A.I programming designed to learn, adapt, and evolve."

Miss Martian tapped her head, "Hello M`gann. Tornado wanted to become more human."

"And there was no way he could do that with the League," Artemis concluded, "They're all stiffs."

"Hey," Moriko playfully warned the archer about insulting her parents.

"So The Cave was not just a proving ground for us," Aqualad continued, "But for you as well."

Red Tornado didn't consider that, "I don't know if that statement is accurate…but perhaps it is true. And if I understand the term correctly, I've come to 'care' about you all."

Superboy smirked, "See, practically a Meat Bag already."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower October 15, 2:35 EDT_

After everything with Red Tornado had been cleared up, Batman came to J`onn and Kagome about his intentions for a training exercise with The Team.

"No," Kagome said firmly to Batman and J`onn, who agreed to do the exercise. "No way, am I supporting this!"

Batman sighed at the miko's stubbornness, "The Team will be fully aware of what's happening."

"Except the part where everything they try to do will fail," Kagome argued. "They might be heroes but they're still only teenagers."

"They'll be perfectly safe, My Dearest," J`onn told his wife, "I'll make sure of it."

Kagome wasn't convinced but knew that there was no point in arguing since they'd probably go against her wishes either way. She glared at both men, "I don't like this. And I swear if anything happens to my daughter, my niece, Conner or any of them, I'm holding you both responsible."

Both men nodded in understanding and slight terrified, of the miko's threat.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave October 16, 16:01 EDT_

The Team watched as two of the Green Lanterns approached an unidentified extra-terrestrial ship approached Earth. When the ring users asked for them to turn back, the ship blasted its cannon at the Lanterns disintegrating them.

The young heroes stared in shock…the Green Lanterns were gone.

Nearby Batman flew in a Bat-Ship and deployed, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, and Captain Atom.

One by one each hero battled the weapons that the alien ship possessed.

But none succeeded.

Each of them were hit with cannon and were disintegrated.

Moriko and Miss Martian let out a breath of shock as they watched Martian Manhunter murdered before their very eyes.

A few moments later, Batman was face to face with a fleet of alien attack ships. His ship exploded when three of them fired.

Zatara appeared on the screen and looked at Red Tornado in horror "Did you see?"

"Yes," said Red Tornado, "Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative," said Zatara, "See you in the field," he said before logging offline

Red Tornado turned to The Team, "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all cost…But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

The Team looked at each other standing strong, "We stand ready," Aqualad informed him.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later_

"Ladies and gentleman," Cat Grant said on GBS News. "We've lost, Flash, Zatara, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include, Batman, Icon, Miko, Atom, and Aquaman."

Moriko's breath caught in her throat, "Kaa-san," she whispered in anguish.

The Team lowered their heads in the passing of their mentors.

"_Red Tornado to Cave,"_ the robot hero called through the speakers of the computer. _"I fear I am all that remains of the League."_

Robin went to the communication board, "Red Tornado," he called to the robot, but only the sound of static was heard. "Tornado?...He's gone," he told the others.

The Earth's mightiest heroes were no more.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad told The Team.

Superboy looked to Moriko, who recovered quickly from the shock and stood proudly, 'We're their last hope,' she reasoned.

"What are we waiting for? A theme song?" Superboy asked their leader.

"A strategy," Aqualad answered. "Earth's weapons are ineffective."

"Then let's find one that's not from Earth," Moriko told him the obvious solution.

Robin went to the holographic computer to check for satellite imagery. A giant globe appeared in front of them, "The red marks are where the aliens are now." The red marks were scattered all over the globe in large quantities.

All accept one.

"Did this one get lost?" Superboy pointed to the single dot close to the North Pole.

Robin enhanced the image and checked the quadrants, "That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

"He has a what?" Superboy asked, unaware that Superman had such a thing.

"Yeah," Robin said looking at the grid, "The power source of the Fortress must have attracted aliens' attention, at least enough to send a scout."

Superboy snorted, "Must be some fortress."

Moriko and Miss Martian looked at him in sympathy. "Jerk to the very end," Moriko uttered an insult towards Superman. "You okay?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Its fine," Superboy said in tone that was meant to sound like he didn't care, but failed, "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know."

Aqualad brought their attention back to the mission, "We will target this lone ship."

Kid Flash clenched a fist and hit his open palm, "We find it. Break it down. Make more and hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo."

Artemis smacked the back of the speedster's head, "Martian and Kryptonian in the house," she reminded him.

The speedster looked at the duo in apology, "Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

Moriko slapped her hand to her forehead, 'You're just making it worse, Wally-kun.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Superman's Fortress of Solitude_

Taking the Bio-Ship, The Team headed toward the lone alien ship that was close to the Fortress.

Artemis, wearing camouflaged snow outfit, snuck up on the alien ship with her bow ready.

In her camouflage mode, Miss Martian flew above the alien ship and pulled out an important piece of the alien ship wither her telekinesis, _"Communications disabled,"_ she told The Team telepathically. _"Propulsion disabled."_

The archer came out of her hiding place and shot her trick arrow at the entrance of the ship. _"The aliens are sealed inside."_

Aqualad made his move from under the ice caps and forced the ship to sink its top half below the ice. A laser cannon aimed for the Atlantean but was stopped thanks to Wolf and a full grown Kirara knocking the cannon to a different direction.

Kid Flash, Robin, Moriko, and Superboy all ran to the ship knowing their part. Superboy held the canon in place to keep it from firing at any of his friends. Robin quickly began to hack into the ship's system with his holographic wrist computer and find the weak points of the canon. _"There, there and there,"_ he pointed to the spots.

Moriko nodded and used her claws to slice the canon at its weak points. Superboy tried to finish the job by pulling the rest of the canon out. He didn't have time to notice the words that were ready to disintegrate him.

But Wolf did.

Fearing for his alpha, Wolf pushed Superboy away and took his place in getting disintegrated.

"_Oh Kami,"_ Moriko said horrified at what just happened. Kirara gave a sad whimper at the loss of a good friend.

"_Wolf,"_ Miss Martian cried in disbelief.

Robin looked at the system and didn't understand what went wrong, "_There was no indication of feedback…I'm sorry,"_ he told the Boy of Steel.

Superboy let out a sigh of regret, _"There's nothing we can do for him now,"_he said before fully ripping the canon off with his super-strength.

Miss Martian summoned the Bio-Ship so that they could merge their new weapon on to it. _"This is going to take some time,"_ she informed The Team, _"And I'll have to de-camouflage her for a few minutes."_

With her yōkai hearing, Moriko heard something in the distance and growled, _"We got company."_

Two alien ships were coming in their direction fast.

"_Miss Martian, open fire,"_Aqualad ordered.

"_I can't,"_she informed, _"The weapons are off line for the merging of the new cannon."_

"_Got you covered,"_Artemis began to shoot at the ships with her trick arrows. _"Get inside!"_she yelled as she began to run back to the ship.

The alien ship aimed their canon, and shot the archer in the back. Artemis screamed as she was disintegrated into nothing.

Miss Martian body went cold as she saw one of her best friends die before her very eyes, "ARTEMIS!"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Reality_

"_ARTEMIS!"_the voice of M`gann screamed in J`onn's mind causing him to yell and grabbed his head in pain.

"J`onn," Batman said in alarm, "What's going on?"

The Martian tried to regain his breath, "The exercise...something is wrong."

The bodies of the team members were all laying on tables, looking as if they were merely asleep.

M`gann's body began to levitate as she held onto the false reality that was created by her uncle. Unknowingly, trapping The Team in a nightmare that J`onn feared they won't awaken from, unless they acted fast.

"What's she doing?" asked Captain Marvel.

Red Tornado scanned The Team's bodies with the holographic computer, "All of The Team's brain functions are normal, accept for Artemis. The sensors indicate that her brain functions are similar to someone in a coma."

"She died in the simulation," J`onn explained, "M`gann couldn't handle what she had witnessed."

Batman cursed under his breath, "Get back in there."

"I will try," J`onn said going to his niece and entering her chaotic mind.

Captain Marvel looked at the Dark Knight knowingly, "Miko's not gonna like this."

Batman looked at The Team with worry, "I know."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Training Simulation_

"ARTEMIS!" Kid Flash yelled in sorrow.

Aqualad recovered from the shock, "Get inside! All of you!"

The Team rushed inside the Bio-Ship and took off as fast as they could.

Once they were a safe distance reality suck in.

Artemis was gone.

"They are dead," Kid Flash vowed in fury, "Every single one of those aliens! If it's the last thing I do!" he banged the side of the ship with his fist.

Miss Martian began to cry.

Moriko tried to hold it together but was failing miserably. Kirara whined and nudged her charge with her head. Moriko hugged the neko and buried her face in Kirara's neck in grief. Superboy came up behind his girlfriend and put his hand on her shoulders, wishing he could make her pain go away.

"I'm afraid that we must mourn later," Aqualad told The Team. "Now we have job to do. We must defend the Earth, and ensure Artemis's sacrifice was not in vain."

Moriko pulled back and wiped her eyes, once again finding it difficult to pull herself together.

Miss Martian attempted to do the same. "Do we head back to The Cave?"

Aqualad shook his head, "The Hall of Justice. The people must know that there is still heroes defending them…That there is still hope."

'It's hard to be that hope when you feel so helpless,' Moriko thought miserably.

As the Bio-Ship hovered over Washington D.C, they saw the United States Army trying to defend themselves against the alien fleet of ships.

Superboy jumped out of the Bio-Ship and began to smash the alien ship into the ground, while Miss Martian shot the rest with the Bio-Ship's new canon.

"I told you Superman was still alive," one of the soldiers told his friend.

Superboy glared at soldier, "I'm not Superman."

The General of the troop l walked up to the Boy of Steel as the rest of The Team exited the Bio-Ship, "I don't know who you are, son. But right now, I don't care. You got the 'S', so you got the job."

"I'm. Not. Superman," Superboy said again dejectedly.

"Tell that to the aliens," said the General before he saluted to The Team, "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force."

"Aqualad, Justice League," said the Atlantean, "We will help you salvage as many alien cannons as possible. Only then can we start taking back what is ours."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Hall of Justice_

The mighty hall that one represented the hope for the people of the world, was now in ruins.

Miss Martian flew to the broken statues of her Uncle and Aunt, fell to her knees, and began to cry again. Moriko quickly came up behind her and hugged her in comfort as tears fell down her face too.

"They're…really gone," Robin said, finding the situation too terrible to be real.

Suddenly, a telepathic vibe made Miss Martian shutter. 'Is that…Could it be?' She quickly got up, "Moriko, stand back," she told her cousin, who looked at her confused before stepping out of the way.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to lift up the head statue of her Uncle.

What was underneath the statue, made everyone's heart skip a beat.

It was Martian Manhunter...alive

"Outo-san!" Moriko cried in relief, as she ran up and embraced him. She couldn't believe it, 'He's alive,' she thought inhaling his familiar smell.

The Martian embraced her back, happy to see her as well. Although his head was very jumbled, as if there were a cloud around his mind.

"Uncle J`onn," Miss Martian flew over and hugged him too. All the chaos in the world was momentarily forgotten. This one miracle was enough to make it all seem less painful.

Superboy was confused, "We saw you get disintegrated. You, Superman, Miko, everyone."

Both girls helped Martian Manhunter stand up, "Yes, I remember. But, I cannot remember how I survived…or how I arrived at The Hall."

"Maybe you were density-shifting," Miss Martian suggested. Honestly she didn't care how he survived. 'As long as he's here.'

"That would make sense," Moriko agreed, "The cannons fire could have just went through you."

Robin nodded convinced, "And it scrambled your brains on the way out."

Martian Manhunter held his head, completely confused, "I'm certain, that I had to say something...Something important to tell all of you."

Kid Flash thought of a scientific reason, "Hello, Wally," he said tapping his head. He grabbed Robin and dragged him outside to confirm his suspicions.

Robin scanned the cannon of the alien fleet ship.

The canon was giving off zeta-beams. The very ones that the Justice League had used for their zeta-tubes for transporting from place to place. Making the speedster suggest that the cannon was really a teleporter.

There was a possibility that the League and Artemis was still alive.

"My Kaa-san's alive," Moriko said holding on to that tiny bit of hope.

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us," Miss Martian told her uncle excited.

Suddenly, the sound of alien fleets were approaching

"_We're on our way,"_ Aqualad informed Robin and Kid Flash, who were outside dodging the cannon fire, through the psychic link.

"_Negative,"_ said Robin, _"We can't win this."_

One of the cannon's hit the Bio-Ship, disintegrating it.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter screamed in pain. Moriko was immediately at their side, "M`gann-chan what happened?" she said in worry. Her cousin was in shock after the Bio-Ship was gone Aqualad took care of Martian Manhunter.

"That…didn't feel like...teleporting," Miss Martian managed to say in her shock.

"We're falling back," Robin informed The Team as he ran inside with Kid Flash, and the soldiers.

The General looked around The Hall helplessly, "We're trapped."

Aqualad looked in the direction of 'The Members Only Room', "Maybe not."

Everyone ran to the direction of the zeta-tube.

"We can teleport to The Cave by zeta-tube," Aqualad informed them before looking at Martian Manhunter, "You'll need to grant us computer clearance."

The Martian understood, "Yes, but I can only clear one person at a time."

Aqualad nodded, "Alright, send the soldiers first."

"Belay that," The General yelled, "You seven are assets we can't lose."

The Team was reluctant to agree.

The Martian walked up to the computer to be scanned, "Override: Martian Manhunter 07."

"_Recognized,"_ said the computer. _"Access Granted."_ The computer began to do its scan, _"Recognize: Miss Martian, B06."_ The Martian stepped through the zeta tube, followed by Robin.

An explosion form behind caused the rest of The Team to lose their footing.

A soldier scream caught Moriko's attention, making her turn her gaze to a soldier whose legs were trapped beneath some rubble. Without hesitating, she got up from the ground and ran to help him, with Kirara right by her side.

"Moriko," Superboy yelled running after his girlfriend.

Aqualad grabbed Kid Flash and threw him into the zeta-tube before running to help his friends.

Moriko and Kirara desperately tried to get the giant stone off, "Come on," Moriko gritted before Superboy came and helped with his super-strength. Together, they both got the stone off the wounded soldier and placed him gently onto Kirara's back.

"They go next," Superboy told Aqualad. The computer scanned both the soldier and neko, and allowed them access.

"You're turn," Aqualad told Moriko forcing her forward into the zeta-tube. Superboy followed behind her.

Aqualad turned to see the soldiers being shot one by one, he thought tactically of his next decision, "They need you more than me!" he told Martian Manhunter before pushing him inside the zeta-tube. Right before the Atlantean was shot with an alien cannon.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: One Hour Later_

Moriko returned with Kiara after dropping off the soldier at a hospital nearby.

"Our next mission is clear," said Robin, looking at the holographic screen. "If the aliens have been teleporting the victims."

"They are," Kid Flash said sternly. He knew that Artemis was alive. 'She has to be.'

Robin sighed, "Then the only reasonable detention facility is the mothership. Which according to these coordinates is a top of what used to be Smallville." He turned to Martian Manhutner, "Do you remember anything about this?"

The Martian shook his head no.

Robin thought of the battle plan, "We're going to need a distraction if we're going to sneak into the mothership, which will be Superboy."

"And me," Moriko informed them.

"No!" Superboy immediately protested.

Moriko glared at her boyfriend, "Conner, I'm not letting you go alone," she reasoned.

"We could use all the distraction we can get," Robin pointed out once he saw Superboy continue to give a disproving look.

Miss Martian shook her head, "No! Robin's offering you both as sacrifices," she yelled at both of them. She didn't understand why the couple was being so calm over facing the aliens, 'Don't they understand that they could die?'

"It's what Superman would do," Superboy told the young Martian simply.

"And so would my Kaa-san," Moriko told her cousin and the Boy of Steel. "I can do this," she gripped the Tetsusaiga.

Superboy didn't like the idea of Moriko being in the line of fire but knew that she would probably do it anyway no matter what was decided. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

Robin nodded satisfied, "The aliens will preserve them as threats and will force the aliens to deploy," he explained to the female Martian.

"Worst case, they're teleported inside," said Kid Flash in reassurance.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Smallvillie: Less Than an Hour Later_

The reaming members of The Team and Martian Manhunter stayed hidden near the mothership.

All were aware that here was a high chance that they wouldn't make it out of this alive.

Superboy looked massive ship before turning his gaze back to Moriko. Both of them were taking a huge risk by doing this. Although he didn't like it, Moriko still volunteered to do it without any hesitation, which made her even more heroic and beautiful in his eyes. Superboy grabbed Moriko's face to make her look at him, pulled down her mask, and kissed her passionately. 'I pray this isn't my last chance to do this,' he thought.

"Whoa," Kid Flash surprised at seeing the couple kiss. "When the hell did this happen?" he asked the Boy Wonder.

"A little after the India mission," Robin answered smirking, knowing that Superboy and Moriko were together after he accidentally saw them make-out in The Cave hallway only a few days ago.

Moriko pulled back and looked at her boyfriend firmly, trying to be strong about what they were about to do. With that strength fulling her heart, she made the decision to tell Superboy some thing she may not be able to tell him later, "Kimi wa ai shiteru, Conner," she confessed giving a small smile.

Superboy's eyes slightly widened at what he just heard. His heart beating a mile a minute as he smiled back at her before kissing her one more time, "That's good to know...Because I love you too,"

Martian Manhunter was silent as he watched his step-daughter with the boy she loved. Even with the little time they might have left, she still managed to make him feel sad that she was growing up.

Miss Martian watched the couple with tears in her eyes. After witnessing the couples love with her own eyes she finally realized just how selfish she was behaving over the past few weeks. _"Karin,"_ she called to her cousin telepathically, _"I'm so sorry."_

"_M`gann-chan,"_ Moriko tried to tell her it was alright as she walked over to her.

"_No,"_ the Martian interrupted, _"You and Conner...What you have is special and rare…I'm happy for both of you and I'm so sorry that I acted the way I did."_

Both girls embraced each other tightly, in forgiveness and possibly saying good bye.

"It's time," Robin said hesitantly breaking the moment.

Moriko nodded before walking to her step-father and hugging him,"_I love you, Outo-san,"_ she whispered sadly into her father's mind.

Martian Manhunter, hugged her back just as tightly before kissing the top of her head, "_And I love you, Dear One."_

"First team deploy," Robin ordered, knowing that they had one shot at this.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter flew into the air together before shifting into camouflage mode and density shifted inside the mothership.

"_We're in,"_ Miss Martian told The Team, _"You both be careful,"_ she urged Superboy and her cousin.

Superboy turned to Moriko, "You ready?"

Moriko nodded as she climbed on Kirara's back, "Let's do this," she said as Kirara flew into the air, while Superboy super-jumped towards the mothership.

Together they broke anything they could reach outside the ship. Moriko and Kirara used their claws to destroy nearby guns while Superboy grabbed one with his super-strength. "Alright you glorified trespassers! You wanna see how a 'real' alien fights!" he yelled and began to shoot around the mothership.

Suddenly, the hangers of the mothership opened and a fleet of ships came out, firing at both young heroes. Kid Flash used this chance to run with his super-speed into one of the opened hangers with Robin on his back.

Kirara dodged the aliens cannon fire easily with her charge on her back. "You want some of this!" Moriko challenged the aliens, as she reached for Tetsusaiga and drew it from it sheath.

She looked down confused when she noticed that the fang didn't transform.

'What the?' was all Moriko could think to herself before one of the fleet ships finally got a lucky shot and hit right in the chest.

Moriko screamed as she disintegrated.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Reality_

A beeping noise sounded on the holographic screen next to Karin.

"That can't be good," said Captain Marvel in a panic.

"What's happening?" Batman demanded, as Red Tornado looked at the holographic screen.

"Moriko's heart rate and blood pressure are increasing," the robot explained as Karin's body began to spasm. "Her mind went into shock like Artemis and Aqualad, but I don't understand why her body is reacting so erratically."

As Red Tornado spoke, Karin's body began to change.

Her nails grew longer.

Her teeth became sharper.

And purple strikes began to appear on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely not good," Captain Marvel said while taking a step back.

Suddenly Karin's eyes opened, to show they had changed to a sinister red color.

"Oh no," Batman said quietly.

**Ooooh snap. This was a long chapter but this is a cliffy that too good to resist. So what do you think? Next time: Karin goes crazy, Kagome goes on a rampage, and everyone's going to need a whole lot of therapy after this.**

**Till Then My Readers**


	15. Face Your Demons

To Be a Hero

**To The Reviewers:**

**Molly Grace 16: Yeah I figured this was the only situation in the series where Karin's yōkai would be unleashed.**

**AgnetCoCo: I wasn't originally planning on that...but now I just gotta XD!**

**Jacque' la Kitsune: Yes it did and I'm glad you love it.**

**Guest 1: Honestly, that thought hadn't crossed my mind since Inuaysha's hair didn't change when he transformed. Sorry.**

**Guest 2: M`gann's love life will come...but not for a few more chapters.**

**Inu-Hanyou2016: F*** yeah she did.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: I understand. Heck, I actually cried when I saw 'Failsafe' for the first time because I thought what was happening was real.**

**ThePegasusDevice: o.o Well then...here ya go.**

**chibi-Clar: I know XD!**

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: Don't worry. There's so much more to come.**

**Kitsune's Den: Yea, I wouldn't want to be them right now.**

**Trucking girl 1109: Ask you will receive my reader.**

**Mistress Freya: *insert them song from Jaws here***

**Applejax XD: Who's gonna call Kagome? Answer: someone who really doesn't want to.**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and zoidberg567 for your awesome support.**

Disclaimer: We know the drill. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. And I own Karin and Hitomi. So...yeah.

Chapter 15: Face Your Demons

_The Cave: October 16, 16:18 EDT_

"Get away from her!" Batman warned Red Tornado, once he saw the red in Karin's eyes.

But it was too late.

Karin jumped from the table and sliced the robot hero in half with her yōkai claws. Once she landed on the ground she snarled at the Captain and Dark Knight.

Captain Marvel held his hands up in surrender, "Take it easy, Karin."

She growled in reply, showing her sharp fangs.

Batman recalled when the League faced Inuyasha all those years ago, and how the hanyou went through a similar transformation. Kagome had explained that if a part demon being was close to death, their demon blood will dominate their body, leaving them in a rabid state of mind. 'We have to stop her before she hurts anyone.' Batman pulled out one of his Baterang from his belt and hid it behind his back.

Karin sneered at the Dark Knight, hearing the weapon being pulled from his back. 'Threat,' was all she could think as she lunged for Batman.

The Dark Knight threw the weapon at Karin, as she headed straight for him. The weapon hit her arm, but she didn't falter as her claws aimed for Batman's body. The Caped Crusader dodged the attack to avoid a fatal blow but was scratched badly on his leg.

Captain Marvel wrapped his arms around Karin in a vice grip, "Karin, snap out of it!"

Karin struggled to get out of the bind, till she sank her fangs into the Captain's hand. Causing the hero to scream out in pain and let her go.

Batman pressed his com-link, knowing only one person could help Karin now, "Batman to Miko. We have a situation."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"_We end this now,"_ M`gann heard her uncle say before he 'killed' her. The female Martian awoke with confusion, 'Wh-what?' she thought sitting up and looked around the room. Kaldur, Artemis, Conner, Wally, Robin, and J`onn all groaned as they awoke from the training simulation. "You're all alive," she said relived but still confused.

Robin wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He was completely covered in sweat, "What happened?"

The sound of Wolf growling and Kirara hissing as she transformed to her yōkai form caught The Team's attention.

On the other side of the room, Batman and Captain Marvel were trying to contain the full blooded yōkai Karin.

"What are you doing!" Conner yelled at the League members.

Karin turned towards The Team, who saw her face for the first time.

Their eyes widened in shock. Not once had they ever seen Karin look so menacing.

J`onn, weak from the whole training sensation, looked at his step- daughter in anguish, "No."

"Karin," M`gann said anxiously, "What happened to you?"

Her cousin growled in response.

"Team. Stay back," Batman ordered as he pulled out his bollas and threw it at Karin. She ripped the wires with her claws. Her anger was flaring and her instincts were getting wilder by the minute. Karin lunged at for Batman and knocked him to the ground. The Dark Knight held her at arm's length, but she was still close enough to scratch his cheek with her claws.

"Karin cut it out!" Wally said as he used his super-speed to pull her off Batman, and into a double arm lock. Karin struggled in the speedster's hold but managed to break free and scratch the speedster on his casted arm, ripping his bandages and nicking the skin.

The Team was about to help out their friend when Kirara got in front of them and roared a warning for them to stay back. The yōkai neko didn't know what Karin will do in this state, but she refused to let any of her charge's friends to be harmed accidently.

Conner was the only one who didn't listen to Kirara's warning, as he stepped to the side of the yōkai neko and made a beeline for his girlfriend. He tackled Karin to the ground and pinned her hands to the sides of her face. "Calm down," he told her, as Karin struggled to get free. "Karin, It's okay."

The wild Karin used her lower body to push Conner off of her and get back on her feet. The Boy of Steel was surprised on how much stronger Karin was in this state.

Wolf stepped forward growled at the wild Karin. Annoyed by the noise, Karin looked over the canine and growled harshly. Wolf's ears fell back and he whimpered to the ground, showing his submission.

"Karin," Conner called getting her attention again, "We're not going to hurt you."

Karin made no sign that she was listening as she continued to growl, which made Conner more frustrated. There was only one way he knew how to make her calm down. Conner had to go into Alpha mode.

"Enough!" Conner yelled as he managed to grab Karin by both her arms and pined her to a nearby wall. The action made Karin freeze in surprise. "Submit," he ordered.

The wild Karin's red eyes widened at the order. Although she wanted to fight it, her yōkai blood couldn't help but want to comply with the orders of the dominate male in front of her. One that made her senses go wild. Karin's body relaxed as she stared into Conner's eyes, waiting for his next command.

Conner nodded satisfied, showing Karin that she pleased him, before loosening his grip.

Everyone watched the scene in front of them surprised, not sure what they were supposed to do now. Batman, however, was just waiting for the right time to make his move again.

Suddenly, the zeta tube announced a new arrival, _"Recognize: Miko 08."_

Karin growled at the noise and lowered into a defensive stance looking around for its source.

"No Karin, it's okay," Conner told her, making Karin tilt her head in question.

Kagome ran into the Training Room and absorbed the scene in front of her, before her eyes locked on to her daughters.

Karin's yōkai instincts sensed the holy powers coming from her mother and growled as she backed up against the corner of the room in a panic.

"Kar-chan," Kagome said teary eyed as she saw her daughter's red eyes.

The full blooded yōkai Karin didn't trust the miko and continued to growl.

Conner glared at Karin, trying to hold his 'authority' over her, "Stop it. You're safe," he assured her. "Come here, Karin," he pointed for her to stand by his side.

Very slowly, Karin took a step forward towards Conner, trusting her dominate male.

That's when Batman made his move. The Dark Knight moved from his spot on the ground and kneed Karin hard in the stomach, knocking her out.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Conner yelled while catching Karin and lowering her to the ground.

"It had to be done," Batman gave the Boy of Steel a strong bat-glare.

Kagome ran over and kneeled down to her daughter to examine her. Slowly, the marks on Karin's cheeks began to fade, and her features returned to normal. "She'll be fine," Kagome told everyone in relief, "Her mind's going back to normal," she assured as she began to heal the wounds her daughter received.

"Could someone explain what in Einstein's name is going on?" Wally said in baffled, as he cradled his arm.

The miko looked up and glared at Batman and her husband, "That's exactly what I'd like to know."

"The exercise," J`onn admitted to The Team and his wife, "It all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin questioned.

Batman looked at The Team holding his bleeding arm, "Try and remember. Your whole experience…It was all a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you, along with Wolf and Kirara, in an artificial reality. All of you knew this going in." The Team slowly began to remember. "We didn't tell you that it was a train-for-failure exercise. Everything you'd try, would only make the situation worse. But you were still aware that nothing was real."

"That's why all of you hardly grieved, when you saw the League was assassinated" J`onn explained hesitantly. "Or when Conner lost Wolf."

Kagome didn't like where he was going and gave J`onn a hard look, "What. Did. You. Do?"

J`onn hesitated before he answered, "Artemis died in the scenario...Although she knew it wasn't real, M`gann's subconscious mind couldn't make that distinction. She forgot that it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control of the artificial reality, making The Team forget too."

Everyone turned to M`gann, who looked completely horrified at what she'd done, "I'm-I'm so sorry," she said with deep regret.

"It wasn't your fault," Kagome told her niece before glaring at Batman and her husband, knowing that they were the ones to blame.

"Why didn't you pull us out and stop the exercise?" Conner asked the male Martian.

"We tried," J`onn responded, "But M`gann held a death grip on the scenario. Even though you were supposed to awaken when you 'died' in the exercise, all of you slipped into comas...All except for Karin."

Conner looked down at the girl he loved, "What happened to her?" he asked cradling her cheek with his hand.

"Kar-chans mind thought the scenario was real...and so did her instincts," Kagome answered. "Believing that she was about to die, Kar-chan's yōkai powers suppressed her human blood in order to insure survival. Since she's never been pushed to that state of mind before, Kar-chan's real self couldn't handle that much yōkai."

"She didn't recognize us," Captain Marvel said disarrayed, "Even you, her own mother."

Kagome wasn't surprised, "It's a miracle that she even recognized her own name...If any of you kept attacking her, Kar-chan would have kept fighting until her heart stopped beating." Kagome looked over to J`onn, "What happened when you went into M`gann's mind?"

"I was overwhelmed by hers and everyone's collective emotion," he replied. "There was too much 'noise' to think clearly and remember why I was there."

M`gann covered her face in her hands in despair, 'This is all my fault,' she thought while crying. 'I did this to everyone.' Captain Marvel went to the young Martian and hugged her in comfort.

Kirara walked over to her charge and whined. Wolf came up to Karin and licked the side of her face gently.

Karin groaned at the contact.

Everyone, minus Kagome, Conner, and J`onn, braced themselves for anything.

Karin opened her eyes and saw Conner hovering over her, 'What's going on?' she wondered before a pain suddenly hit the front of her head, "What the hell happened?" Karin asked while holding her head in her hand.

That's when she smelt it.

'Blood,' she recognized as she looked at her hand and saw her fingers smeared with blood that wasn't hers. She looked up at everyone around the room and saw Batman, Captain Marvel, and Wally with injuries.

It was their blood on her claws. Suddenly, images of her attacking her mentor and friend came into her mind. Karin's hands began to tremble in horror, "Wh-what?"

"Kar-chan," Kagome said soothingly, "You need to stay calm."

"B-bu-but," Karin said in hysterics, "What-what happened? Wh-what di-did I do?"

No one answered, afraid of what would happen.

"WHAT DID I DO!" Karin yelled, still looking at her blood stained hands.

Conner instinctively wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, shushing her, "It's gonna be okay, Karin."

Karin's hands continued to tremble.

In fact everyone on The Team, minus Conner, was trembling from what they've experienced from the exercise and from when they woke up to find.

"Ge-get it off," Karin suddenly said trying to speak normally, "I need to get it off."

Conner slowly helped Karin stand up and lead her to the gym showers.

Kagome would have followed but she had a few things to settle. She stood up and made a bee-line towards Batman, staring him dead in the eye.

"Kagome I," Batman began to apologize, before the miko slapped him hard in the face.

The Team's eyes widened in shock that the miko even dared to do such a thing.

Once satisfied, Kagome made her way to Captain Marvel and Wally to heal their wounds.

J`onn slowly made his way over to his wife, "My Dearest."

"Not now, J`onn," Kagome warned her husband harshly.

Everyone winced at the miko's cruel tone.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Gym Shower_

Conner quickly turned on the gym shower, not caring that both of them were still clothed, and helped Karin scrub her hands clean.

"Get it off. Get it off. Get it off," Karin kept repeated over and over.

Once the blood was gone, Karin brought her fingers to her nose and cursed that the smell still remained. She fell to her knees in anguish, and tears fell down her cheeks as she scrubbed her hands again.

Conner immediately kneeled down and embraced her again, hoping to calm her down, but Karin still continued to scrub her hands.

Kagome found the couple like this a few minutes later. Conner turned when he heard the miko come in, asking with his eyes on what to do to help Karin. Kagome took a deep breath, knowing how hard this was going to be, before she walked over and turned off the running shower.

"No. No. No," Karin cried in a panic, as Conner released her from his embrace. "I have to get it off!"

"Karin," Kagome said as she knelt down and grabbed her daughter's still shaking hands, "It's all gone."

"But the smell," Karin tried to argue.

"The smell is nothing that a strong scented bowl of soba noodles won't fix," the miko assured. Kagome learned long ago that if she wanted to get of a smell that Karin detested, she had to cover it with a more pleasant one.

Karin hysterics and shaking barley lessened as she leaned over to Conner for support, "What's wrong with me?" she asked while the tears continued to go down her face.

"Nothing," Conner answered.

"I attacked my friend," Karin retorted, "I attacked my mentors...How is something not wrong with me?"

Kagome grabbed her daughters chin to force her to pay attention, "That. Wasn't. You."

"But I," she tried to argue.

"Weren't in your right mind when it happened," Kagome told her as she cupped Karin's face as she brushed the tears away. "It wasn't you...Now you say it."

It took a full minute for Karin to speak, "It wasn't me," she said weakly.

Kagome nodded satisfied before embracing her daughter and Conner, "I'm so sorry you both had to go through that."

Conner was a little surprised that Kagome was worried about him too. He was so worried about Karin that he almost forgotten the training simulation. Once the memories came back, Conner frowned.

Once they all dried off, Kagome lead Karin and Conner to the kitchen and prepared the soba noodles that she had promised. As she cooked, the miko had re-explained to Karin why she had lost control to her yōkai. "Here you go," Kagome said, placing both bowls in front of the teenagers.

"Thanks," Conner said but didn't touch it. He was facing Karin, who was sitting next to him, still concerned for her.

Karin stared into her bowl of food, as if mystified by its contents, but in reality, her thoughts were contemplating what her mother had just explained. The details her mother had described made a vague memory from Karin's past surface.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Memory_

_Karin was six years old, playing with some toys on the floor when J`onn density shifted from the floor of the room her Tou-san had put her in._

_"J`onn-san," Karin said happily once she recognized J`onn's form and ran up to hug him._

_The Martian smiled and hugged her back, "Hello, Dear One. I'm here to take you home."_

_Karin pulled back, "Okay, but can Tou-san come with us too?" she asked innocently._

_Before J`onn could respond he felt several sharp pains in his back and screamed in agony. He turned to see a furious Inuyasha with sharp bloodied claws._

_Karin was shocked saw and smelt blood, "Tou-san!" she cried, "Why did you do that, Tou-san?" Tears began to fall from her face as she saw J`onn kneeling to the floor in pain._

_"He's here to take you away from me," Inuyasha growled, as J`onn looked up and saw the hanyou's disturbing red eyes._

_"I am taking her back to her mother," J`onn swore to the hanyou._

_Inuyasha's face became more sinister as he lunged at the Martian, who became phased again so the hanyou passed right through him. Inuyasha quickly recovered but still managed to damage the majority of the room with his claws, which grew longer and sharper._

_That didn't matter to J`onn, as he punched Inuyasha in the face with his super strength with enough force for the hanyou to crash through two walls of the house._

_Karin watched completely terrified, as her crying grew louder._

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Present_

"Tou-san," Karin said before looking to her mother, "What I went through...it happened to Tou-san ten years ago."

Kagome nodded hesitantly, as she sat down at the table, "Yes it did...I had hoped we'd never have to bring this up again."

"Was I like that today? How Tou-san was when he attacked Outo-san," Karin asked with a hint of fear.

The miko shook her head, "No, Kar-chan. When Inuyasha transformed it was much worse. He attacked people just because he wanted to and he could never recognize anyone, including himself. You fought only when you were persisted by others and Conner was able to calm you down."

Karin turned to the Boy of Steel, "You did?" she asked before the memories began to come back, "You did," she stated trying to hide her blush. 'He made me submit again...With other people watching,' she thought embarrassed

Conner rubbed the back of his head, just as self-conscious.

Their actions reminded Kagome of a very important matter, "So, when exactly did you two start dating?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Kaa-san!" Karin said mortified. Oddly enough, her mother's teasing made her feel a little bit better about everything.

"Oh hush, I have a right to know these things," the miko argued.

"Since when?" her daughter challenged.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Because I brought you into this world, Missy. That's why."

Conner slowly smirked as the two women continued bickering. It was the first time that Karin started to act normal and he was grateful for that. Unfortunately, that allowed the Boy of Steel to focus on his inner turmoil of what happened in the training exercise and how he felt after seeing the League, his friends, and Karin all died in front of him. 'Why?' he thought to himself, 'Why did I feel that way towards the end?'

"Umm," M`gann said as she entered the kitchen. Everyone turned to her but the Martian's eyes stayed on Karin. M`gann saw the puffiness in her cousins eyes, which made the Martian begin to cry all over again. She rushed to Karin, fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her cousin's mid-section, "I'm so sorry, Karin. For everything I did...I'm so sorry."

Karin embraced her cousin back, "I know, M`gann-chan. I know."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later_

Kaldur was in his assigned room inside The Cave.

The whole day had been mentally, physically and emotionally draining.

Kaldur couldn't handle this alone... It was too much.

The Atlantean reached for his cell phone and hit a number he put on speed dial not too long ago.

The person on the other line answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Hitomi," he said with all the strength he could muster, given how much of a failure he felt like after the whole ordeal with the exercise.

"Kaldur-kun? What's wrong?" Hitomi asked concerned by his tone.

Kaldur didn't even know where to begin, "Everything."

Hitomi could actually feel the hurt in his voice, "Tell me."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine_

Kagome had just put Kou`ki down for a nap.

J`onn had attempted to speak with her several times since they've been home. Both telepathically and out loud. And every time, his wife refused to speak to him.

This isn't the first time that the Martian has seen Kagome angry but it is the first time that her anger has been directed towards him.

Kagome passed by J`onn in the hallway, once again avoiding eye contact with him. "My Dearest, please," he begged as he grabbed his wife's wrist.

The miko halted, and for the first time since The Cave she looked J`onn in the eye. "What, J`onn?" she said finally speaking to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized for the fiftieth time.

"For what?" Kagome asked pulling her wrist back. "For not listening to me? For lying about keeping the girls and The Team safe? Or are you sorry for what you did to our daughter?" she listed.

J`onn winced as she listed all the reasons on why he should apologize. "Kagome," he tried to explain himself.

"I warned you, J`onn," she interrupted. "I warned you and Batman and neither of you listened. Now we have seven traumatized teenagers to deal with. And it's your fault!" she told him before walking away, leaving her husband speechless.

The miko walked all the way to the Goshinboku, trying to calm down. Kagome she knew she was being harsh towards her husband but it wasn't about who was right or wrong anymore, it was about what happened to Karin and the rest of The Team.

Kagome felt her phone vibrate and lifted it from her pocket to see who was calling. She was surprised when she read the caller I.D, before her annoyance resurfaced. "What, Bruce-san?" she answered, not bothering to be polite.

"Kagome," Bruce said in a tone that was full of repentance. He couldn't apologize for what had happened. If given the chance, he would do the exact same thing again. However, he regretted what had happened to Karin in the process. "What can I do?" he asked, wanting to find some way to help.

The miko hadn't expected this type of reaction, especially, from Bruce. It took all she had not to tell the Dark Knight to 'Go to Hell,' But she had another idea, "You want to make things right?"

"Yes," Bruce answered without hesitation.

"Then listen to me carefully," Kagome said before telling Bruce her demands.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave October 23, 17:21 EDT_

The Team sat in the Sitting Room awaiting what they've been dreading for the past couple of days.

Therapy.

J`onn, the repaired Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel all watched all the young heroes on the holographic monitors in the Mission Room.

"How are they?" Batman asked once he arrived from the zeta-tube.

"Even I'm still shaken what you and I wrought," J`onn informed the Dark Knight. "I can only imagine how The Team fares."

Batman sighed expecting as much, but still, "I'd hoped they'd would have rallied by now."

"Don't let Miko hear you say that," Captain Marvel warned, "Unless you want to get slapped again."

J`onn lowered his gaze at the mention of his wife, who was still being distant with him. "Black Canary has her work cut out for her with The Team," he told them.

"And Karin?" Batman questioned.

"She's slowly recovering," J`onn informed him, "Though a part of her is still troubled. She fears that if she's backed into a corner again, that her yōkai will re-emerge."

Batman nodded, once again expecting as much, "That's why she's not going to talk to Black Canary." The heroes looked at the Dark Knight confused, "Her situation requires a different tactic."

Captain Marvel looked at the Dark Knight in disbelief, "After this whole fiasco, you're plotting something again. Miko's gonna be furious when she finds out."

"It was her idea," Batman informed him, "Miko said I owed it to Karin to allow...'him' to come speak with her." The Dark Knight inwardly dreaded on having to get the man in question involved at all.

J`onn's eyes widened, knowing that Batman could only be referring to one person, "Is that wise?"

Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I have no idea."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Therapy Session_

"_I can only imagine how you feel,"_ Black Canary told Conner.

'She doesn't know anything,' the Boy of Steel thought as he stormed out of his therapy session and into the Sitting Room.

Everyone was startled by Conner's actions as he headed towards the Hanger Bay.

Karin sighed as she got up from her seat to follow him, with Wolf and the small Kirara following them. "Conner?" she called out to him.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled harshly. Karin stopped, surprised by his tone. Realizing he went too far, Conner stopped and turned back to her, "I'm sorry. It's just."

"Its fine," Karin said in sympathy, before they continued to walk to the Hanger Bay. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get away...I need to clear my head," he admitted.

Karin nodded understanding, "Okay."

Conner looked at her surprised, "You're not going to stop me?"

"Well, you're not really gonna get any privacy here," she answered smiling. "Just don't do anything stupid," she teasingly threatened him.

Conner smirked and hugged her, 'This chick gets me,' he quoted Icicle Junior.

Sphere came up to them and started beeping

"No Sphere, you can't go," Conner told him as he let go of Karin

The Sphere began to vibrate before his circular shell opened and became a high tech, three wheedled Super-Cycle.

Conner, Karin, Wolf, and Kirara's eyes widened in shock.

"Well that's new," Karin finally managed to say.

Conner nodded in agreement before he hopped onto the back of the Super-Cycle, where the handle bars were, while Wolf hopped into the front seat eagerly. "I won't be long," he promised.

"Do what you have to," Karin said before she leaned up and kissed him. "And just so you know, you're taking me out for a ride on Sphere when you get back."

Conner smirked and kissed her again. "You got it," he replied, as he powered up the Super-Cycle and headed out the door. At first they were on the ground, but he was surprised when he was soon flying in the air.

Kirara meowed shaking her head.

"I know, what a show off," Karin teased while picking up the neko. "Don't worry your boyfriend will be back soon," she joked about Wolf, which made Kirara glare at her.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later_

After Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, and Robin were done with their sessions. None of them really felt like talking to each other.

Once, M`gann walked out into the Sitting Room once her session was over, Black Canary followed right behind her.

"My turn," Karin said unenthusiastically.

Black Canary stopped her, "No Karin. You're not doing a session with me."

Everyone looked at the canary caller surprised. "But Batman made a therapy session mandatory," said Kaldur.

"She'll get her session," Black Canary assured, "Just not with me."

"Then with who?" Wally asked.

Suddenly, the computer announced new arrivals in the zeta tube, "_Recognize: Miko 08. Hitomi Medea A02. Sesshōmaru Tashio A01_."

Karin's eyes widened, "Nani?' she said so surprised that she couldn't speak English.

"Sesshōmaru Tashio?" Robin muttered knowing the name was familiar before he gasped in realization, "Wait, 'The' Sesshōmaru Tahiso. As in the CEO of Tahsio Corp. What's he doing here?"

"He's Karin's uncle," Kagome answered as she walked into the Sitting Room, with Hitomi at her side.

The kitsune hanyou quickly ran to Karin, giving her a tight hug. For once, Karin didn't complain about how Hitomi was holding her too tight.

The Team heard another person coming down the hallway and turned to find Sesshōmaru as he entered the room. The CEO that they've seen in the papers or files did not look like the man standing before them. This man, this demon lord, had long silver hair that went down to his knees, markings on his cheeks, amber eyes just like Karin's, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Even though he didn't look strong, his posture screamed authority and power. It was enough to make the young heroes gulp nervously.

Karin gently nudged Hitomi off her, "What are you doing here?" she questioned her uncle.

The yōkai glared, "This Sesshōmaru is insulted. He was expecting a warm welcome from his only niece," he said emotionlessly.

Realizing her rudeness, Karin straightened up her posture and bowed politely, "Hello Sesshōmaru Oji-sama," she greeted, "It is good to see you again. I hope you have been faring well."

"Ojii-sama," Hitomi said appalled, "Please don't be so harsh towards her."

"This Sesshōmaru has come to offer his assistance due to the concerned mother of my niece," he informed his granddaughter. "If the miko had wished for Karin to be treated like glass, she shouldn't have consulted to this Sesshōmaru."

Hitomi lowered her head and gaze in submission, "My apologize, Ojii-sama," she said stepping away from Karin, getting close to Kaldur.

Wally leaned down to whisper to Robin, "Why is he talking like that?"

"I don't know. You ask him?" the Boy Wonder whispered back.

"No way," Wally replied intimidated.

Sesshōmaru's gaze turned to the boys, "Do you wish to ask something of this Sesshōmaru?"

Both boys gulped and shook their heads. "No," said Robin, who received a glare from the yōkai. "Sir," he added out of distress.

"Onii-sama, stop intimidating Karin's friends," Kagome said irritated, "That's not why I asked you to come." Everyone was surprised how relaxed the miko was behaving to this very daunting yōkai lord.

"Perhaps, the rest of The Team and I should go," suggested Black Canary.

"No," said the yōkai lord, "From this Sesshōmaru's knowledge, his niece's worries involve her team as well. However, since your presents is not required, you may go."

Black Canary normally would have gone off if anyone spoke to her that way, but since she wanted to remain on the Sesshōmaru's good side, she simply nodded and exited the room.

Sesshōmaru turned his gaze back to Karin, "This Sesshōmaru was told of this 'training exercise' that you participated in, which released your yōkai form."

"Hai," Karin answered, haven't moved from her position and kept her gaze down.

"And?" Sesshōmaru asked as if he didn't see the problem.

Karin hesitated to answer, "I-I attacked my mentors and my friend. They're my pack...and attacking them is both dishonorable and inexcusable." She only had spoken to her uncle this way during her training with him on her yōkai. If she was in any way disrespectful, his training would be stricter.

"Indeed it is," the yōkai replied, "And yet, here your pack stands beside you." He gestures to how her team mates stayed close by her in support. "Are you afraid that they will abandon you, Karin?"

"We would never do that to her," Kaldur exclaimed with loyalty.

Instead of a scolding gaze, Sesshōmaru actually gave an approved look over Karin's friend's allegiance.

Karin shook her head at Sesshōmaru's question, "No, Oji-sama. That's not my concern."

"Are you afraid you'll harm them?" the yōkai asked casually, "Or kill them?"

This made Karin's body shake with anxiety, "...Hai."

"Cease your trembling, Karin," Sesshōmaru ordered, "Remember what you've been told about showing fear."

Karin willed herself to stop her body from shaking, "Hai, Oji-sama."

Artemis winced, _"Geez, this guy is so...cold,"_ she commented to The Team through their mind link.

"_That's putting it mildly,"_ said Wally, "_Why is he being so harsh?"_ he asked M`gann.

The Martian shrugged, _"I don't know. This is my first time meeting him."_

"_Actually,"_ Karin interjected, _"This is him being concerned."_

The yōkai turned to The Team, "This Sesshōmaru requests that you refrain from using your psychic conversation at this time."

Kaldur raised a brow, impressed that the demon caught that, "He is good."

"You have no idea," Hitomi told him.

Sesshōmaru took a few steps toward Karin and lifted her chin up so she'd look at him, "Your fear is meaningless, Karin."

Karin almost glared at her uncle but years of experience kept her compelled, "In my yōkai form, I attacked my friend and mentors," she stated. "People I care about were harmed...I could have possibly done a lot worse. And you're saying that my fear of doing something so unforgivable has no meaning?"

"So then," Sesshōmaru said lowering his hand and stepped back a few paces, "From this Sesshōmaru's understanding, you believe your unforgivable act deserves a penance."

Karin's eyes widened in horror at what her uncle was getting at, "Umm," was her only reply.

"Well then," Sesshōmaru's held up his three fingers, which began to glow, "Allow this Sesshōmaru to oblige in your request." The yōkai motioned his fingers forward to release his poison whip.

Karin jumped and flipped backward to dodge the attack.

The Team all backed up from the sudden assault, "Dude, what the hell!" complained Wally.

"Is he insane?" Artemis yelled.

"The League suspects," Kagome replied unconcerned, as she sat on the bar of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Robin questioned, as he pointed to how Sesshōmaru kept using his whip on Karin, who was dodging and blocking the attacks as fast as she could.

The miko folded her arms as she continued watching, "Just wait...This is for Kar-chan's own good." Kagome wasn't worried about Sesshōmaru harming Karin unnecessarily. Despite his methods, she knew that Karin needed a push that she, J`onn, and the League couldn't give her.

Hitomi's fist clenched, allowing her claws pierce the inside of her palms. It was the only way to keep herself from jumping in and aiding Karin. Obviously her aunt was too freighted to defend herself, afraid that her yōkai would surface and harm those she cares for. And it was because of those reasons, that Sesshōmaru was attacking Karin now.

Kaldur noticed Hitomi's distress and gripped his hand over her closed one. "Do you believe that this will help her?" It took a moment for the hanyou to nod yes in response. "Then I trust your judgment," he told her. His words made Hitomi's hand relax.

Karin dodged another attack as she ran down the hallway and into the training room, where Batman, J`onn, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado backed up to allow the fight to commence. They've been watching the whole encounter on the monitor and were aware that this was necessary.

Sesshōmaru ran after down the hall, "Why do you run Karin? Are you too cowardly to face this Sesshōmaru?"

Karin turned to her uncle with pleading eyes, "Please stop," she begged.

"You can make this stop, Karin," the yōkai lord reminded her, "You have the power to do so."

She shook her head, "I can't," she said afraid.

The Team, Kagome, and Hitomi entered the Training Room.

"You can," Sesshōmaru used his whip again.

Karin closed her eyes and held her arms up to protect her face from the poison. She winced as her skin burned from the contact. When Karin's eyes opened again, they were red.

Her yōkai had reemerged.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

J`onn stepped forward to intervene but was stopped by Kagome, who came up next to him. "Don't," she warned, "Sesshōmaru Onii-sama knows what he's doing."

"This is getting out of hand," J`onn said in fear for his step-daughter.

Kagome shook her head, "Kar-chan can't go on a mission scarred that she'll transform, J`onn. She needs to conquer her yōkai and Sesshōmaru Onii-sama is the best person to help her overcome her fears."

The Martian sighed, knowing that his wife was right. "It just...pain's me that it's come to this...I should have listened to your wishes."

Kagome turned to J`onn, knowing that he'd learned from his mistake, _"I know you didn't mean for it to happen,"_Kagome admitted in his mind, surprising him. _"And I know how sorry you are...Koibito."_

J`onn gasped in relief before he reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it, knowing that Kagome was starting to forgive him.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Karin's mind began to panic with the remaining consciousness she had, 'No...Not again,'

"Don't fear your yōkai, Karin," Sesshōmaru urged her, "It is a part of you. You are its master." She growled in reply as if him questioning how she was supposed to do that. "Focus, Karin," he ordered.

It took Karin a few minutes to make herself figure out how to focus and get a hold of herself. 'Keep it together,' she thought, trying to center herself on something that will help her stay in control.

That's when the perfect person came to her mind.

'Conner,' she realized. Thinking about him always calmed her down immensely. Even through all the hard missions and bad days, Conner made everything better.

Karin took a calming breath, making her consciousness become more controlled. Her eyes began to turn back to normal, but the purple strips still remained on her face.

Sesshōmaru smirked, "How does it feel?" he asked his niece.

Karin looked at her extended claws, feeling her strong yōkai thorough her veins. The chaotic mind that took control of her before was quiet, although she could still feel its presence. 'Still, it's a big improvement. I haven't felt this in control in days,' Karin thought happily. She turned to her uncle more relaxed, "It's different," she finally answered.

The Team let out a breath of relief. All of them smiled at how Karin looked more settled then the last time she transformed.

"Now, try pulling the power back," Sesshōmaru ordered. It took close to seven minutes for Karin's claws to shrink and her purple strips to disappear. "You will master this ability the next time you train with this Sesshōmaru."

Karin nodded, feeling so relieved that she felt like she was in control of herself again. She was so happy that she ran up to her uncle and hugged him fiercely, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshōmaru Oji-sama."

Five hundred years ago, the yōkai lord wouldn't have allowed anyone to do such a thing. But today, he gave her a one armed hug, "This Sesshōmaru did nothing, Karin. Everything was of your own doing."

Kagome got teary eyed, as she saw how happy Karin was now. She leaned her head into J`onn's shoulder, _"I knew she could do it."_

"_Her strength does come from her mother,"_ J`onn reminded her.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Beach of Mount Justice: Half an Hour Later_

"Your grandfather is...quite intimidating," Kaldur admitted to Hitomi as they walked around the shore line.

The kitstune hanyou nodded, "Yeah, he's always been that way. But, I love him...How are you, Kaldur-kun?" she asked concerned.

"I am still troubled," he admitted. "My actions in the exercise cost The Team their leader."

Hitomi grabbed his hand and tapped it, "No more letting yourself be shot by aliens for you, mister."

Kaldur snickered for a moment, "You make it sound so simple."

She pulled his hand to make them stop, "It's not. What you did was brave, although it was a tad stupid," she admitted. "But it came from a good place in your heart. You can't deny that."

The Atlantean smiled at her. When he had made the decision to stay behind at the Hall of Justice, many things went through his mind. Mostly of regrets that he had yet to do with his life. One of them being how he waited too long to tell his first love of his feelings, and she ended up choosing another. But right now, that regret didn't matter to Kaldur anymore. Since, there was one regret that stood out above them all. "When I awoke from the exercise, I promised myself something."

Hitomi tilted her head, "What's that?"

Kaldur slowly put his webbed hand on the hanyou's cheek, "That I would not hesitate to do this," he confessed before lowering his lips to hers.

Hitomi responded to his kiss without any hesitation as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while mindful of his gills. Kaldur wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer to him. Hitomi smiled when they pulled back from their first kiss, "What took you so long?" she asked him with mock seriousness.

The Atlantean lowered his forehead to hers, as he smiled back, "My apologies for the wait."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Hanger Bay_

Karin waited patiently, with Kirara at her side, for Conner to return. When the Hanger Bay doors opened, she smiled at her boyfriend as he rode in on the Super-Cycle. "Welcome back."

The Boy of Steel hoped off the Super-Cycle and ran to Karin excited, "You're not going to believe the night I had."

"Same here," she replied, "But first, there's someone I want you to meet." Karin grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Sitting Room.

"What happened here?" Conner asked looking at the damages.

Karin looked sheepish, "Umm, this was partly my fault. But to be fair it was mainly his," she pointed to her uncle. "Conner, this is my uncle Sesshōmaru. Oji-sama this is my boyfriend, Conner."

Sesshōmaru locked eyes with the Kryptonian clone and glared at him. He was told of what Conner had done to help Karin and the yōkai had to be sure that the Kryptonian was worthy of his niece.

Conner immediately glared back at the yōkai. Sesshōmaru was challenging him with his gaze and the Boy of Steel unknowingly accepted, as they fought in a battle of wills.

Sesshōmaru had to admit that he was impressed on how Kryptonian didn't falter to challenge him and didn't back down so easily.

After a few more minutes of glaring, Sesshōmaru turned his gaze to his niece, "Karin."

"Hai Oji-sama," she asked curiously, being quiet throughout the 'challenge.'

Sesshōmaru glanced back at Conner, "Do as you so choose."

Karin gave a wide smile. In his own way, Sesshōmaru gave his approval of Conner. She bowed in gratitude, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Oji-sama."

The yōkai lord turned and walked away to the zeta-tube.

Conner turned to Karin a little unsettled, "Interesting guy."

"Yeah, that's always been his problem," Karin joked, "So, what happened while you were out?"

"I realized a few things," he told her, "One of them is that Sphere is actually a girl."

Karin raised a brow, "Okay, you have my attention."

"I'll tell you everything...But I have to talk to Black Canary first," he said hesitantly.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Room: One Hour Later_

Karin sat with her legs crossed on her bed as she watched Conner pace in front of her. She could tell he was trying to tell her something that was difficult to admit. The anticipation was killing her, but Karin knew that she had to be patient with him

Conner didn't realize how hard this was going to be. Sure he told Black Canary but this, was completely different. He finally stopped pacing and faced Karin, who was looking at him with no form of judgment.

"I...I was happy," Conner finally admitted. Karin tilted her head confused but stayed silent since she knew he wasn't done yet. "In the training exercise, when we volunteered to be a distraction...When I died I felt...at peace," he said using the same words he told Black Canary. "Because for the first time in my life, I knew what it was like...to be just like Superman." He waited for Karin's reaction. For her to scream at him or something much worse.

She surprised him with her response, "Well, that's understandable."

Conner raised a brow, "Understandable? Karin I watched all of our friends die! The League! I abandoned you! And you're saying it's understandable?"

Karin was unaffected by his yelling, and she got off the bed to stand in front of him. "You didn't abandoned me, Conner. You were fighting by my side the whole time...And you know what? I was happy too," she admitted grabbing his hands. "I spent my entire childhood watching my Kaa-san and Outo-san fight in the League. I wanted to be just like them. And in the exercise, I got that chance...I was willing to give up my life in order to save everyone because that's what heros do."

Her confession left Conner speechless. All this time he felt guilty for feeling like he did, and here Karin was feeling the exact same way.

Karin wrapped her arms around Conner's waist, embracing him. He immediately hugged her back, "It's okay," she told him, "I felt the same way too."

Conner smiled at Karin's words and kissed the top of her head, before he remembered something important that happened in the exercise. "So...You love me, huh?" he asked feeling hopeful.

Karin gave a huge smile as she turned her head up to look into Conner's eyes, "Yeah. You want to do something about it?" she challenged in a teasing tone.

Conner lightly snickered, "Yes, I do," he said before kissing Karin with all the love his heart could muster, which she returned just as fiercely.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Meanwhile In Tapei_

"The Light has come to a decision," Ra's al Ghul told the yōkai that kneeled before him, "We will aid you in your plan, Lord Daiki."

The yōkai gave a sinister smile. Daiki was a tall tengu male, with pale white skin, sleeked back black hair that reached his lower back, and was wearing a silk black robe that was covered with silver bird stitching. "I am appreciative to have the Light's support," Daiki said appreciative before he rose from the ground to walk to the opened window to stare into the night sky. He allowed the wings on his back to open to feel the moon's light on his feathers, "Soon I shall have my revenge against the traitor's blood line and take my rightful place as the ruler over the human race, as I had envisioned over six hundred years ago."

Ra's al Ghul looked at his new ally with a neutral expression. This wasn't the first demon he'd come across or worked with, but he was by the far the most determined.

**Who else loves cliffys? (No one raises their hands) Yeah, I figured. On the upside, Kaldur and Hitomi finally got together. And Sesshōmaru finally made his appearance *fan girl squeal.* Just a little FYI Lord Daiki is mine. So what do you think? Next time: Grown-ups all over the world have disappeared ...Or was it the children?**

**Till Then My Readers**


	16. Gone

To Be a Hero

**A humongous thanks to chibi-no-baka, Molly Grace 16, Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), Mistress of Darkness Katana, Inu-Hanyou2016,****chibi-Clar, Nymphadora Jackson, sverhei,****Kitsune's Den, Anime hotty lover.18,****Gaara's-wife24, and Applejax XD for the support that keeps me inspired. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Blah blah blah Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. Blah blah I own are Karin/Moriko, Kou`ki, and Hitomi. Blah blah blah Please don't sue.

Chapter 16: Gone

_Bio-Ship Entering Hanger Bay: November 5, 19:47 EDT_

"Wow. Just...wow," was all Karin could say when she saw the pictures of Conner wrapped up in some white bandages on his cell phone. By the look on his face, he wasn't happy in the choice of costume. "So, what exactly were you supposed to be?" she asked her boyfriend trying her best not to laugh.

Conner grabbed his phone back, "I was supposed to be a mummy...It was M`gann's idea." The Martian had invited the entire team to her school's Halloween dance. Unfortunately, Karin had school, and Kaldur and Robin were busy with their mentors that night. Artemis and Zatanna were supposed to go too, but they changed their minds the last minute. "She so owes me a favor after dressing me up like that."

Karin gave an appreciative smile, "It was sweet of you to do it though," she said before kissing him as a reward for his good deed.

"You know, we could use some help here," Wally reminded the couple as he began to drag one of the many heavy boxes they had on the Bio-Ship.

Karin pulled back and gave the speedster a playful glare, "You're just jealous."

"Hell yeah," Wally complained, "Any guy who didn't get you would be, Pretty Eyes."

Conner rolled his eyes and lifted one of the heavy boxes over his shoulder. After The Team found out about him and Karin being together, Wally brought down his flirting with Karin down to a minimum. Although, the speedster had claimed eternal dibs on his nick name 'Pretty Eyes', despite Conner's protest.

Karin helped Wally with his box, while M`gann levitated the remaining ones with her telekinesis.

Red Tornado, Batman and Zatara were waiting in the hanger bay, along with Robin, Aqualad, Artemis and Zatanna.

"Did you get everything?" asked Batman.

M`gann nodded, "Everything on your list. Plus groceries," she added.

Wally looked at the Martian with hopeful eyes, "Cookie fixings?"

"Snickerdoodles," she told him, knowing he'd be pleased.

"Babe, you rock my world," Wally said dazed at M`gann.

Karin elbowed the speedster's side. "Just because I'm taken, doesn't mean you automatically get my cousin, Wally-kun."

"You know, you can be a real bitch sometimes, Pretty Eyes," Wally said with a pout as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Only a quarter," Karin retorted, making the young people around her snicker.

Suddenly, without any warning, Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatanna vanished before the young heroes eyes.

"Dad!" Zatanna yelled horrified.

Karin automatically sniffed the hanger bay for any signs of foul play and came up with nothing. All signs of the adults, including their scents, were just gone. 'How is that possible?' she wondered.

"What the hell just happened?" Artemis asked everyone.

Robin, Wally and Kaldur hit his com-links trying to reach their mentors while Karin tried to call her mother on her cell phone, since she wasn't on duty today.

"Nothing," Robin swore, "Any luck?"

Karin shook her head and growled in frustration, "No."

The Team looked at each other at a loss.

What were they supposed to do now?

Suddenly, Karin's cell phone began to ring. She sighed in relief when she saw the number for the Higurashi shrine, "Kaa-san," she said when she answered the call. On the other end of the line she could hear the sounds of someone crying and sobbing. "Kou`ki?" Karin said recognizing her little brother's whimpering, "Kou-chan, what's wrong?"

The Team looked at Karin alarmed at why her four year old brother was calling her.

It took a minute for the half Martian boy to calm down and respond, "Onee-san...Kaa-san...Outo-san...They're gone," Kou`ki cried.

Karin gasped but tried her best not to alarm her little brother, "It's okay. Don't be scarred, Kou-chan. I'm on my way to get you. Just stay on the phone till I get there, okay?"

Kou`ki sniffled, "Okay...Onee-san."

Karin pressed her phone to her shoulder, "My parents vanished too," she told her teammates, "Kou`ki's all alone."

"Go," Kaldur gave her permission to pick up her brother.

"Thank you," she said before ran to the zeta-tube. 'What the hell is going on?' she wondered on how this could have happened. 'And where are my parents?'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine_

"Kou`ki!" Kagome ran around the shrine grounds looking for her son in a panic. One minute she and J`onn were in the yard playing with their son, the next Kou`ki disappeared right in front of their eyes. "KOU`KI!" the miko screamed going into the main house.

J`onn immediately began to search the area psychically with his mind. There was no sign of Kou`ki anywhere. In fact, from what the Martian could understand from the minds he could sense in their neighborhood: All children were missing.

Kagome ran back outside, having failed to find any trace of Kou`ki in the house. "Where is he?" she asked her husband in hysterics.

"I can't find him," J`onn regretted to tell her.

The miko cursed in Japanese, "What did this, J`onn?...Who did this?"

"_Batman to Martian Manhunter and Miko,"_ the Dark Knight said through the League's com-links.

"Go ahead," J`onn answered quickly

"_The Team has disappeared from The Cave,"_ Batman told the couple, _"Right in front of our eyes." _

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, "So did Kou`ki," she informed the Dark Knight. First her son now the girls were gone too. "Batman, what in the world is going on?" she asked hoping he would have an idea.

"I don't know," he answered. "But from the reports the Watchtower is receiving over the past ten minutes, children all over the world under eighteen have vanished."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: Over an Hour Later _

Kou`ki was crying severely into his sister's shoulder, _"Kaa-san...Outo-san,"_ he cried to her telepathically. The little half Martian stuck to Karin like velcro since she came back from the Higurashi Shrine.

"I know, Kou-chan. I know," Karin said shushing her little brother as she held him in her arms. "We're going to find out who did this."

"_Don't leave me, Onee-san,"_ Kou`ki begged her.

Karin kissed the top of his head in comfort, "I won't." She glanced over at Robin and Zatanna who were trying to find out all they could on what was going on outside The Cave.

Wally, Artemis, Conner and M`gann left, when it became clear that all the adults were gone in Happy Harbor, to gather the children too young to take care of themselves in the area. They also spread the word to the older teenager's that the school gym would be a safe haven for those who couldn't find their siblings or other family members. And of course, they had to keep the peace with certain groups of kids who decided to run wild since there were no adults to stop them.

"Did you find anything?" Karin asked the Boy Wonder and female magician.

Robin shook his head, "I can't reach the Batcave, the Hall of Justice or even the Watchtower. All adults, even Red Arrow are just...missing," the Boy Wonder hesitated to say, not wanting to use the word 'gone' with Kou`ki in the room.

Zatanna looked at the holographic monitors, "All traditional media is offline. But kids world-wide are all posting the same thing over the internet. All adults over the age of eighteen have vanished."

Robin gritted his teeth with worry before turning to Karin, "What could you find out from your end?"

"I called Hitomi-chan and Riku-kun and they both said their parents disappeared too," Karin informed with regret. "They haven't been able to get a hold of my Sesshōmaru Oji-sama either. And I can't find Kirara anywhere in The Cave, so whatever happened worked on her too," she continued while rubbing Kou`ki's back soothingly, after he started to whimper. "Any idea of what could make human, alien, machine and yōkai adults just vanish like that?" she asked her teammates.

"The sorcery necessary to pull that type of thing off is scary big," Zatanna answered.

That's when Robin got an idea and turned toward Zatanna, "We're going to need you to find the source of that sorcery."

Zatanna looked at the Boy Wonder stunned, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Karin caught on to what Robin was suggesting, "Zatara-san used a spell to find Wotan, when we needed to locate the Injustice League. You could use that same spell to find out who's caused this, Zatanna-chan."

The magician shook her head in a panic, "But I don't know what spell he used." Robin pulled up the footage of Zatara using the incantation necessary to locate the magic. "You don't understand. The words are only a part of it. The rest takes training that I just don't think I...Guy's I'm just not on my dad's level,' she told them with self-doubt.

Robin sighed, "I know it's hard...But we got to stay whelmed." He looked over at Kou`ki and walked over to him, "Don't worry. We're going to find your parents," he swore rubbing the half Martian's head soothingly.

Kou`ki sniffled at the Boy Wonder, "Promise?"

Robin gave a confident smile, "I promise."

Karin nodded, "All of us are."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later_

Karin was in the Sitting Room, with Kou`ki laying his head on her lap as he rested. She was brushing her fingers through his hair, silently relieved that he was no longer crying. 'Then again, if he didn't cry, I would have,' she admitted to herself.

Conner entered the room a few minutes later, "How is he?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Kou`ki up.

"He finally wore himself out," she answered Conner just as quietly, still running her fingers through her little brother's hair. "Where are the others?" she asked, referring to The Team.

"They're putting up a worldwide broadcast to help everyone stay calm," Conner told her, while he remained fixated on Karin's motions. Watching his girlfriend being so affectionate towards her little brother was heartwarming thing to witness. Until today, Conner hadn't spent that much time around children. A part of him was distressed by the thought of him never being that small or knowing a comfort of a parent or older sibling.

Karin saw that longing look in his eyes and frowned. 'This must be hard on him,' she figured.

The sound of Kou`ki whimpering brought the couple out of their thoughts.

"Shhh, it's okay," Karin urged her brother, "I'm here, Kou-chan," she reminded him.

"**Deta deta tsuki ga**

**marui marui manmarui**

**bon no you na tsuki ga"**

Karin sang to Kou`ki, whose whimpering began to lesson. It was a lullaby that their mother sung to them when they were babies.

"**Kakureta kumo ni, **

**kuroi kuroi makkuroi **

**sumi no you na kumo ni**

**Mata deta tsuki ga, **

**marui marui manmarui,**

**bon no you na tsuki ga." **

**(AN: I do not own this song. This is just a popular lullaby in Japan called Moon...That is all.)**

Kou`ki fell back a sleep, and Karin sighed in relief. She looked back to Conner and noticed that he was looking at her in a complete daze. She was about to question him on what he was thinking about when her cousin came into the room.

"We need you both in the Mission Room. Zatanna is going to try the locater spell," Miss Martian informed them.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: November 6, 00:03 EDT _

Zatara stared at the Helmet of Fate in desperation. He knew Nabu had the power to reverse whatever spell was cast to bring his daughter and the other children back.

"Don't," Miko warned from behind Zatara, startling him. Batman was standing next to her, along with a fully transformed Kirara. They had found the neko all alone in The Cave, looking just as confused on what had happened to The Team.

"He can help," the magician argued.

Batman shook his head, "You already found the focal point of high sorcery at Roanoke. You, Miko, Tornado and I will check it out while the rest of the League is out controlling the chaos the adults are creating."

Zatara sighed as he continued to look at the helmet, "I would do anything to get my daughter back."

"You think I wouldn't do the same for mine," Miko reminded him. "Or my son. But Zatara-san, the cost of using the helmet is far too great."

"You could lose your only child, my friend," Batman told his former mentor.

Zatara knew that both of them were right, "So, we're not that desperate...Not yet." The three of them made their way back to the Mission Room, to form a strategy. "The entire League is unavailable?" the magician asked.

"All accept for Captain Marvel. He's missing," answered Batman.

Miko halted in her at the news, 'If he's missing...Does that mean he was in his child form when the children disappeared?'

The miko's thoughts were interrupted by the Zeta-tube, _"Recognize: Captain Marvel 15."_

The Captain flew out of the zeta tube with the speed of Mercury. He had to help The Team find out what happened to the adults. "Guys, I'm here to," he paused when he saw Miko, Batman and Zatara standing in front of them. "You're back," he rushed over and gave the trio a big hug, "Is it all over now? Where's The Team?"

Zatara looked at Captain Marvel furiously once they were released, "Haven't you heard? Every child in the world has vanished."

Batman looked at the Captain questioningly, "Captain where have you been?"

Captain Marvel's eyes widened, "On a world without grown-ups," he said astonished.

Miko started to make the connection, "There are two worlds."

"Two dimensions," Batman agreed, "One for adults and one for children."

Zatara looked to Captain Marvel optimistically, "And you can travel between them?"

The Captain nodded, "I know I can...SHAZAM!"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: November 6, 00:08 (Children Dimension)_

Zatanna looked at the holographic globe nervously.

"You can do it," Moriko encouraged with a sleeping Kou`ki in her arms.

The magician took a deep breath before reciting the incantation, _"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"_

The globe moved to show a red dot on Roanoke Island.

"Got it," said Robin locking the coordinates, "You did it Zatanna."

Suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared in the middle of the room, startling the young heroes. When the lightning cleared, a small boy appeared.

"It worked," said the boy excited when he saw The Team. Kou`ki rubbed his eyes awake, since the lightning woke him up.

"Where did you come from?" Aqualad questioned the boy.

Moriko sniffed the boy's scent and shook her head confused, "You smell familiar...Do we know you?"

"You sure do," said the boy, Billy. "Quick read my mind," he told Miss Martian.

The female Martain quickly read the boys mind and gasped at what she found out, "He's-he's Captain Marvel."

Kid Flash snorted unconvinced, "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Just because he thinks he's the Captain, doesn't mean he is."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Geez Wally, do I have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get you to trust me?"

Moriko couldn't help but chuckle at the question, "Yep, that's the Captain alright. But how are you a child?"

Billy rubbed the back of his head, "I've kind of always been a kid."

"Well, this is whelming," Robin said rubbing the bridge of his nose, getting a migraine. 'The guy who has been our den mother for the past few months is actually younger than all of us.'

"Look, the reason I'm here is to tell you that all the adults are fine," Billy told The Team.

The young heroes sighed in relief.

Moriko was thankful by the news, "Hear that Kou`ki? Kaa-san and Outo-san are okay."

Kou`ki smiled at his sister, glad to hear his parents weren't gone forever.

"According to Batman, there are two dimensions," Billy continued, "One for adults and one for kids."

"But why?" Artemis asked failing to see the reason for it.

"What difference does it make?" argued Kid Flash. "We just got to take down the bad guys responsible."

"I'll go back and see what the plan will be," Billy told The Team, "SHAZAM!"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Adult Dimension) _

"It works," Captain Marvel told the League members when he came back from the children's dimension.

Miko looked at the Captain with hopeful eyes, "Are they alright?"

He nodded, "All of them. And your son, Kou`ki," he tried to pronounce it correctly, "Moriko has him."

"Oh thank Kami," Miko said in liberation. She was worried about her son being all alone at the shrine.

"So what's the plan," Captain Marvel asked the Dark Knight.

Batman already knew, "It's clear that there will be a threat in both dimensions. We may not be familiar with the opponents."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Children Dimension)_

"But the key for this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack," suggested Aqualad to Billy, to relay to Batman.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Adult Dimension)_

"Agreed," said Batman "Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, and disrupt their efforts."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Children Dimension) _

"And hope that the dimensions will merge naturally back together," Aqualad finished.

Kou`ki looked up gloomy at his sister, _"Are you going to leave me?"_ he asked telepathically.

Moriko wiped a tear falling from his eye, "I have to go, Kou`ki. It's the only way to get Kaa-san and Outo-san back."

Kou`ki hugged his sister tightly, thinking that if he held on to her tight enough, she wouldn't go.

"Who's going to watch him?" Artemis asked Moriko.

"Good question," she replied, haven't considered that until now.

Aqualad cleared his throat nervously, "I've uhh, already called someone to come watch him before Zatanna used her locator spell."

Before Moriko could ask Aqualad who, the computer announced an arrival, _"Recognized: Hitomi Medea A02." _

"Hey guys," the kitsune hanyou greeted The Team.

Kid Flash smirked at Hitomi's arrival, "My Foxy Lady returns."

Hitomi gave an overly dramatic sigh, "Oh Wally-kun, I've been counting the days till we could meet again," she teased, before looking to her aunt, "No worries, Kar-chan. I'll keep an eye on our favorite half Martian."

Superboy looked to Aqualad and raised a brow, "You've got Hitomi's number?"

The Atlantean turned his gaze away, slightly blushing and avoided answering the question.

Hitomi chuckled at her boyfriend's shyness, 'He's so cute when he's embarrassed.'

Moriko's eyes widened in realization, "Aqualad, are you dating my niece?"

The accused Atlantean gave a slight nod.

"Damn it," Kid Flash swore with a pout that Hitomi was now taken.

Hitomi patted the speedster's shoulder apologetically, "We'll always have Odaiba, Wally-kun."

"Oh brother," Artemis muttered as she rolled her eyes at how overly dramatic the speedster was being.

"Ohhh," Moriko pointed to Aqualad and Hitomi, "You both are sooo gonna get it when I tell my Nii-san."

"Oh, like you are when he finds out you and Superboy are a couple?" Hitomi reminded her with a kitsune smile. If she was going to face her father's overprotective wrath then so was her aunt.

Moriko was stumped, forgetting that her older brother didn't know about her dating Superboy, which is preferably a good thing. "Oh you, mischief-making bitch," she growled at niece.

"Duh. Part fox," Hitomi replied as if that were explanation enough.

"Umm, guys," Robin interjected, "The mission."

"Oh right," Moriko was brought back into reality.

Kou`ki shook his head vigorously, "I don't want you to go,"he cried to his sister.

Moriko sighed as she put her brother on the ground and kneeled in front of him, "Kou`ki, do you remember how excited you get when you see Kaa-san and Outo-san on the news and cheer for them when they're fighting bad guys?" The half Martian boy nodded, thinking of how cool his parents. "Well, your Onee-san needs to fight some bad guys and I need you here to cheer for me and my friends while we do it. Can you do that for me?"

It took a few moments for Kou`ki to reluctantly nod.

Moriko smiled behind her mask and hugged him, _"I'll be back,"_ she promised in his mind.

Hitomi came up to Kou`ki and grabbed his hand. "Good luck," she told The Team before looking to Aqualad, "And be careful out there."

The Atlantean nodded, giving her a silent promise that he will be.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Roanoke Island: Forty Minutes Later_

Klarion continued to focus on the spell that separated the two dimensions. The Witch Boy along with Wotan, Felix Faust, Wizard and Blackbriar Thorn cast it in order for the Light to gather an important item. He chuckled in delight of what was coming. 'From the Light and the crow.'

Suddenly Teekl, he Witch Boy's familiar, meowed behind him.

Klarion sighed as he turned to stop the shuriken and arrows flying toward him with a mere thought. "Is that really the best you got?" he asked Robin and Artemis who were staring with shocked looks on their faces.

Superboy, Aqualad, Moriko, and Kid Flash surrounded the Lord of Chaos from all sides and charged at him.

Klarion raise a barrier forcing them all to bounce back.

Zatanna sneered, _"Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep." _

Nothing happened.

"Heh, baby magic," Klarion laughed, before mockingly casting a spell to send Zatanna flying into the air.

Superboy super-jumped into the air and caught the magician.

Miss Martian levitated giant rocks and aimed it at the barrier. Klarion fought back by spitting fire from his mouth.

Kid Flash ran over to Artemis, "When I was possessed by Fate, he defeated Klarion by attacking his cat. He can't stay on this plane without him."

Artemis drew an arrow from her quiver, "Good, excluding Kirara, I'm not a big cat fan." She aimed her bow at the feline and fired.

Klarion snickered as he transformed the arrow aimed at Teekl and turned it to a ball of yarn. "Why not show them what a familiar of the Lord of Chaos can do?" he taunted before transforming Teekl into a giant menacing demon cat.

"Where's Kirara and Wolf when we need them," Conner complained as he charged Teekl. The demon cat roared as she struck the Boy of Steel with its giant paw

Moriko gasped at the sight before growling at the Witch Boy, 'If only there was a way to get past that barrier,' she thought before she felt a familiar pulse coming from behind her. 'Tetsusaiga,' she recognized instantly. 'But why?' she questioned before realizing what she had asked a moment ago, 'Is that possible?'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Roanoke Island (Adult Dimension) _

Batman, Miko, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado all attacked Wotan, Felix Faust, Wizard and Blackbriar Thorn.

Batman threw his shuriken at Blackbriar Thorn. The magic user summoned a giant tree to tie up the Dark Knight with its branches.

Miko came up next to the tree and placed her hand to purify its dark magic. The tree vanished a moment later.

"Damn priestess," Blackbriar Thorn cursed, before a fully transformed Kirara attacked the villain. The magic user threw a fire ball at the neko, blinding her as she roared in pain.

Zatara used his magic to strike the villains with lightening and noticed how a crystal inside the pentagram was also effected.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Children Dimension)_

"So you've teamed up with the grown-ups," Klarion stated to the young heroes. "Team work is so overrated."

"_M`gann, link me with The Team," _Moriko urged her cousin in mind.

"_Everyone's online,"_ Miss Martian told her.

"_Guys, i think I can take down Klarion's barrier with Tetsusaiga,"_ Moriko told The Team.

Aqualad glanced at her as he was holding off a magic attack by Klarion, "_Are you sure?"_

"_Tetsusaiga thinks it can,"_ said Moriko.

"_Go for it,"_ Conner encouraged.

Zatanna wasn't convinced, not believing anything short of Doctor Fate could take down Klarion. 'It's the only way,' she concluded before casting her next spell, _"Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!"_

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Adult Dimension) _

"That gem," Zatara told Captain Marvel and Miko. "Ambre Jeune Perdu, is the conduit of this sorcery. Without it nothing can keep the two worlds apart."

Miko nodded, "Tell the Team," she ordered the Captain.

"Right," said the Captain, "SHAZAM!"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Children Dimension) _

Billy arrived in the middle of the fight and saw that it wasn't going well. "Hey guys," he began to yell before Miss Martian covered his mouth.

"_You're on our mind link,"_ she told him.

"_Cool,"_ said Billy before shaking his head reminding himself he could geek out about it later, _"It's the gem in the pentagram. If it's gone, then we win." _

"_That's all I needed to know,"_ said Zatanna as she grabbed the Helmet of Fate.

Moriko glanced at the magician horrified, _"No! Zatanna, I can bring the barrier down." _

"_But you'll need the distraction,"_ Zatanna told her before placing the helmet on herself and becoming a female version of Doctor Fate.

"Klarion!" called the voice of Doctor Fate, "This ends now!"

Miss Martian looked at Billy, "Tell Zatara," she ordered.

Billy nodded, "SHAZAM!" he yelled to tell the adults in the other dimension.

Doctor Fate attacked Klarion with his magic, while the Witch Boy defended with his.

"Do it!" Doctor Fate yelled to Moriko.

Coming out of her shock, Moriko drew out Tetsusaiga, transforming it to its legendary fang. The blade suddenly changed to red and began to pulsing again. "Whoa," Moriko couldn't help but admire the fang for a slight moment. She raised the sword and charged at the barrier, "Here goes nothing!" she yelled before striking the barrier with the Red Tetsusaiga.

The instant the fang touched the magical barrier it collapsed.

"NO!" Klarion whined in fury, "No! No! No!

Doctor Fate quickly used his magic to bind the Lord of Chaos.

"Now Kid," Aqualad ordered the speedster.

Kid Flash used his super speed to grab the gem. "Catch!" he yelled throwing the gem at Doctor Fate

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_(Adult Dimension) _

"She did what!" Zatara yelled once he heard what Zatanna had done, "Go back and help her!" he demanded the Captain.

"The only way to help her is to stop this," Miko reminded the magician as she held up a barrier to protect them from Wotan's magic.

Captain Marvel thought of an idea. He flew into the air to get enough power to drill into the ground and come back up under the pentagram to grab the gem. "Zatara!" he yelled throwing the gem to the magician.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"_Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!"_ yelled Zatara and Doctor Fate at the same time.

Making the two world become one once more, making everyone appear in the field.

Felix Faust, Wizard, Wotan and Blackbriar Thorn collapsed from exhaustion.

Klarion looked at his friends in disappointment, "They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well," he snapping his fingers to remove his magic bindings. "Fun while it lasted. Teekl," he called while clapping for his familiar to come to him. The cat demon shrunk to his normal size. Klarion grabbed his cat and summoned a portal before his gaze landed on Moriko. "Thanks for the show," he said before jumping in the portal.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Kid Flash yelled to Doctor Fate.

"To what end," Fate replied. "Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained."

"Moriko," Miko said relived hugging her daughter. Kirara ran up and rubbed her charges side. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Zatara wished she could say the same to his own daughter. "Fate!" he yelled before taking a calming breath, "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

Doctor Fate glared at Zatara, "No."

Everyone looked at the sorcerer horrified.

"After witnessing the havoc wrought in these hours, it is clear that the world needs Doctor Fate," he explained. "The girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her a perfect candidate."

"He can't do that," Moriko said appalled.

Miko shook her head in regret, "He can."

Robin couldn't believe what was happening, "Zatanna has her own life to live." 'Please don't take her,' he begged in his mind.

"Kent would never allow this," Kid Flash argued.

"Kent Nelson had objected," replied Doctor Fate. "So, I released his spirit into the afterlife. He is gone."

Zatara's fist clenched, Nabu would not let his daughter go. 'Not without someone willing to put on the helmet.'

Miko looked at the magician, and by the look on his face she knew what he was thinking. "Zatara-san," she said hesitantly.

"Take me instead," Zatara begged Doctor Fate. "My skills are at their peak and my body is at its prime, better to withstand the strain of your power."

Doctor Fate nodded, "All true. But if I remove my helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"You have my word," said Zatara using an incantation to guarantee his promise.

Satisfied, Doctor Fate lowered to the ground and removed the helmet.

Zatanna looked at her father and hugged him tightly.

"Remember, I love you," Zatara told her as he kissed her forehead. He turned to Miko and Batman. "Please, watch over her."

"We will," Batman promised.

"No! Daddy no!" Zatanna cried as her father pulled away and put on the helmet, becoming Doctor Fate.

The female magician fell to her knees and cried for the loss of her father.

The Team surrounded Zatanna in comfort.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: One Hour Later _

"Kaa-san! Outo-san!" Kou`ki screeched when he saw his parents.

The two heroes hugged their son for dear life.

"You are not allowed to leave my side until you're thirty," Kagome swore holding her son. J`onn didn't comment on the statement, since he felt the same way.

Hitomi ran up to Aqualad with concerned eyes. "What happened?"

"We won," the Atlantean told her, "But at a cost." He gave her a quick over view of what happened while Moriko, Miss Martian, Superboy and Robin led a grieving Zatanna into the room.

Hitomi covered her mouth from shock, "Oh my Kami." She looked at the young magician teary eyed. She could only imagine what Zatanna must be going through. 'Her father isn't missing or even dead...He's just gone.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Room: Later That Night (Early Morning) _

"I'm surprised you're not going to stay at the shrine," Conner told Karin as he walked into her room.

Karin was hanging up her Moriko outfit and placed Tetsusaiga on a sword stand. "Kou`ki needs my parents more than I do right now."

"Lucky kid," he mumbled before sitting on her bed. Conner seriously doubted that Superman was as worried for him when the children disappeared.

Karin turned to him as she got an idea, "Come here," she gestured as she sat next to him. Conner raised a brow in question. "Just do it," she told him, as she wrapped her hand around his neck, guided him to rest his head on her lap. She started to run her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, like she did for Kou`ki.

Conner quickly enjoyed the feel of his girlfriend's tenderness. Somehow she always knew what he needed in order to feel loved. After a few minutes, Conner turned his head to look into Karin's eyes, "I love you, Karin."

Karin smiled tenderly at him, "Good, because I love you too," she replied, using the same words he used the first day they confessed to each other.

Conner put his fingers in her hair, like she did his, before he leaned up to kiss her. 'She's all I'll ever need,' he thought in content.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Next Day_

"Batman, I'm telling you something isn't right," Kagome said on her com-link.

The Dark Knight sighed, "It was a stressful mission. Maybe you misunderstood."

"You're wrong," she argued, "Klarion looked directly at Karin when he said 'thanks for the show.' There's something going on...Something bad."

"Any idea what?" Batman asked, humoring her.

Kagome wished she had an answer for him.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Unknown Location_

"I'm pleased to hear that The Light's plan succeeded in their theft," Lord Daiki told the Lord of Chaos. "But were you able to accomplish what I requested of you?"

Klarion sat cross legged in mid-air, "Yeah yeah, the part demon brat was able to break the barrier like you suspected."

Daiki smile grew, "Excellent."

One of Daiki's sons Hayate, who was standing next to Klarion, looked concerned, "Father, what was the point of the test?" Hayate had pale skin and black hair like his father, only his reached his shoulders and wasn't slit back. He wore black dress pants, a crimson button up shirt with a black vest over it and black dress shoes

"The stories say that the traitor's bastard half-breed son was able to make the legendary blade stronger with his quest in battling Naraku. I wanted to see if it was true," Daiki explained to his eldest son.

Daiki's other son, Noboru, sighed from boredom. "I don't know why you bothered, when we can just go forth with the plan now." Noboru had pale skin and black hair just like his family, only his hair was spiked up. He wore a plain black shirt with worn out blue jeans and black sneakers.

Just like their father, Hayate and Noboru also had black wings on their backs.

"Patience Noboru," Daiki advised. "We waited centuries for this. A little more time won't be so unbearable."

"For you maybe," Noboru pouted, causing his father to sigh.

Klarion pet Teekl in his lap and chuckled, "And so the fun begins."

**A lot of things happening in this chapter. Oh, Hayate and Noboru are also mine. And for those who are curious, the English lyrics for Moon are: **

"**Rising, rising is the moon,**

**Large &amp; round, large &amp; round, round, round one,**

**Plate-like full moon will rise soon.**

**Hiding, hiding is the moon,**

**Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black, black clouds,**

**Plate-like full moon will hide soon.**

**Appearing, reappearing is the moon,**

**Large &amp; round, large &amp; round, round, round one,**

**Plate-like full moon will rise soon." **

**Anyway, what do you guys think of the chapter? Next time: Kid Flash's Birthday and the secrets of 'Hello Megan.'**

**Till Then My Readers **


	17. Hello Desperation

To Be a Hero

**To Reviewers: **

**AgnetCoCo: Well I don't want to keep you waiting, so here you go. **

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Molly Grace 16: Oh it's coming...soon.**

**Mistress Freya: Wow, thank you so much. But do I dare have one of the girls call Sesshōmaru 'Fluff-sama'? Hmmm *insert evil plotting face* **

**Guest: I don't want to give away spoilers but to answer your question: She will have someone before then. We still have a few chapters to do before season two. **

**Inu-Hanyou2016: I know, I hated doing that. But at least Kou`ki had Karin and the others to take care of him. **

**chibi-Clar: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Kitsune's Den: Wait no more!**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Who doesn't love Kid Flash's Birthday? Hopefully you'll like the little add ins. **

**Applejax XD: Yes, those Higurashi woman know how to pay attention. Enjoy the chapter. **

**A huge thank you to all of you and djett4 for your support. Now just sit back, relax and enjoy the show...after this message**.

Disclaimer: (Let's make this simple)

Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Young Justice owned by Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network.

Karin/Moriko and Hitomi owned by me.

No sue me.

(And go!)

Chapter 17: Hello, Desperation

_The Cave November 11, 16:05 EST _

"_Recognize: Kid Flash B03," _announced the computer, _"Zeta-tube network now off-line due to extreme atmospheric conditions." _

"Just made it," Wally said relived, "It would be a tragedy if I missed my own."

"Surprise!" The Team, Hitomi, Flash and Red Tornado cheered from their spots in the Sitting Room for the speedster's surprise birthday party.

Wally gave a fake startle, "Whhhat? Oh, you guys shouldn't have."

Karin rolled her eyes at the speedster's mock surprise. Wally had been hinting for days on how he wanted a surprise party. 'It's his day, so just go with it,' she told herself.

M`gann led Wally room where all the food was. The Martian, Karin, Zatanna, and Hitomi had been cooking like crazy since early that morning. Since the speedster had to eat a lot in order to maintain his stamina, the girls had to make sure there was plenty of everything.

"We made two cakes," M`gann said putting a birthday hat on Wally.

"Awesome," said the speedster, "So, what are you guys eating?"

M`gann chuckled, "We're splitting the cupcake," she teased, "Go ahead and make a wish."

Wally blew out his lit birthday candles, "You know," he looked at M`gann, "If I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess." M`gann cut out a large piece of cake and handed it to him. "Guess again," Wally encouraged.

Artemis sighed in annoyance, "Why does he have to act like that?"

"Because you won't tell him," Karin answered giving a slice of cake to the archer and Conner.

"Tell him what?" Artemis asked after she gave a nod of thanks for the cake.

Karin gave an innocent smile, "Nothing, Artemis-chan."

"Oh for Kami sake, M`gann-chan," Hitomi said from her spot next to her boyfriend, "Stop teasing the poor man and give him some love." Kaldur snickered, at her teasing. The two of them have grown a lot closer since they've kissed. Any spare minute the Atlantean had was spent on calling the hanyou or popping over for a quick visit. It was hard at times, but they make it work.

"What she said," Wally said to the Martian while grinning.

M`gann chuckled and kissed Wally on the forehead, "Happy Birthday."

Wally blushed but still shook his head, "You're getting warmer," he flirted.

"Oh come on," Artemis complained silently, "What does he want her to do? Slip him the tongue."

Conner raised a brow, "Slip him the tongue? What does that mean?"

Artemis looked at him surprised before turning to Karin, who began to blush, "Seriously?"

"Sh-shut up," Karin said embarrassed before turning to Conner. "I'll, uh, explain it later."

"It's more fun to show," Artemis teased. Karin flicked a piece of cake with her fork at the archers face. "What? It's true," she pointed out.

Suddenly, Batman came over the intercom, _"Team suit up into polar stealth. Mission briefing in five minutes." _

Hitomi pouted, knowing that the fun was over. "Well, I guess this means I'm stuck here. Alllll by my lonesome," she said over dramatically.

Kaldur gave her an apologetic look, knowing she was looking forward to spending time with him. "I will make this up to you," he promised her.

"Don't worry about that. I get it," the kitsune hanyou said in understanding, "Just go out there and kick some bad guy ass, for me."

Kaldur couldn't help but smile, 'How did I get so lucky,' he wonder before he kissed Hitomi goodbye and left to suit up.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Mission Room Five Minutes Later _

"Where's Flash?" asked Kid Flash.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman explained through the holographic screen. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America, from coast to coast. Our satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, which seemed to be responsible. But the source of them are unknown."

"Cant the Watchtower just blow them out of the sky or something?" asked Kid Flash.

Moriko looked at him as if he were crazy, "And risk blowing up possible people inside."

Zatanna leaned over to Robin, "What's a Watchtower?"

Robin gave a sheepish look, "Uhh."

Batman sighed, "The League's orbiting headquarters isn't weaponized. And since both Green Lanterns are off-world, I need all hands on deck."

Robin looked at his mentor excited, "Wait, are you saying that the League and The Team will be fighting side-by-side?"

Kid Flash was giddy, "Really?"

"I want Superboy to use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress one," Batman ordered. "You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress two. Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and Moriko with Kirara, take the Bio-Ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow, Miko and Martian Manhunter at Fortress three. Other League members will deal with Fortresses Four and Five."

Everyone turned to Kid Flash noticing that he wasn't mentioned.

"What about me?" the speedster asked Batman.

"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three thousand miles across country," Batman ordered.

The speedster looked distraught that he'll miss the first League-Team team up, "Who is this girl?"

The girls looked at Kid Flash a little appalled, 'Who cares? She needs help' they all thought.

"Does it matter?" Batman asked.

"No but, can't we just Zeta-tube there?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin shook his head, "Zeta-tubes are offline...Sorry K.F."

Kid Flash sighed, "Well I guess I won't need stealth," he said as he changed his suite back to normal. "Speedy Deliver, at your service," the speedster said with obvious disappointment.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Room: Many Hours Later_

"Oww," Karin whined as Conner massaged her twisted ankle.

The Ice Fortress Battles were brutal. Many of the League and Team members were injured, meaning that Miko had to work overtime in order to heal everyone.

"You should have had your mother take care of this," Conner scolded to his girlfriend.

"She used a lot of her energy just healing half the League," Karin said wincing. "Besides it's only a mild sprain, it'll heal on a few days!" she said the last part loudly when Conner hit a sensitive spot.

"Sorry," he told her before trying to be gentler. "So...what does slipping the tongue mean?" Conner asked innocently.

Karin's eyes widened and lightly began blushing. She had secretly hoped that her boyfriend would have forgotten about that. "Well...It's uhh," she tried to come up with a way to describe it without it being embarrassing, and coming up blank. "Damn it," Karin cursed as she leaned up and kissed Conner, showing him exactly what slipping the tongue means.

Conner's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Karin's tongue lightly brushed against his and gently explored his entire mouth.

"That's what it means," she said after she pulled back from their kiss. Conner remained frozen in place. "Conner?" Karin questioned as she waved her hand in front of his face getting no reaction, "Did I break your brain, or something?" she asked a little concerned.

Before she could blink, Karin was suddenly on her back with Conner on top as he forced his mouth on top of hers continuing what he just learned from her. It didn't take long for Karin to forget about the pain of her twisted ankle, since Conner was keeping her mind well occupied.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"You can't be serious?" Miko said in anger once she heard Batman and Flash's report from Belle Reve.

Batman shook his head, "I'm afraid so. According to Hugo Strange, Icicle Senior, Icicle Junior, Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold were all in their cells at Belle Reve at the time of the attack. However, according to Kid Flash's report, Count Vertigo admits that he hired the ice villains and Vandal Savage to stall him from getting the heart for Queen Perdita's surgery on time. Most likely so the Count could become the new King of Vlatava."

Miko gave a disgusted look, "All that destruction just to kill an innocent ten year old girl."

"What I want to know is how the Count could get favors from those ice villains if Strange says they were in their cells," said Flash.

"Could this Hugo Strange be working with them?" Miko suggested.

Batman had suspected this when Hugo Strange became the new warden at Belle Reve after the attempted break out a few months ago. 'There must be a connection.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave November 22, 09: 42 EST_

"_Recognize: Miko 08,"_ Kagome ran into the Mission Room where Batman and J`onn were waiting for her.

"Alright I'm here. What's the urgent news you had to tell me?" the miko said out of breath, having rushed all the way to The Cave.

"You need to see this," Batman said as he pulled up some recent footage of Conner and Karin training together. In the video, the Boy of Steel managed to pin Karin down.

"_Nice try,"_ Conner taunted before kissing her, which Karin responded vigorously.

Kagome shrugged at the footage "So?" she questioned, "We already knew that they were dating."

"Keep watching," Batman told her.

Kagome looked to her husband confused and noticed that he had a very uncomfortable look on his face.

In the footage, Conner pulled back from the kiss and looked at Karin suspiciously before he quickly got off of her.

"_What's wrong, Conner?"_ Karin asked.

"_Who are you?"_ Conner asked while clenching his fist.

Karin looked surprised, _"Wh-what?" _

"_I said who are you?"_ Conner demanded more harshly.

Karin began to tremble and sighed as her body morphed to reveal that she was really M`gann, _"I'm-I'm sorry," _the Martian said in regret.

"_I don't want to hear it, M`gann. Just leave me alone!"_ Conner said furiously as he stormed out of the training room.

Kagome's eyes widened before she groaned at what she witnessed.

Batman looked at the married couple, "Since this is more of a family matter, I'll leave this situation up to the both of you," he said before exiting in the Zeta-tube.

"Thanks," Kagome said sarcastically before she looked over to J`onn, _"So...Any thoughts on how to handle this?"_ she asked in his mind.

"_I'm afraid not,"_ J`onn replied uncomfortably. _"But, I'm sure M`gann didn't mean any harm by her actions." _

"_That doesn't matter, Koibito,"_ Kagome argued, _"What M`gann-chan did was wrong and we're going to have to talk to her." _

J`onn nodded reluctantly, _"I know this, My Dearest. But you're aware of M`gann's situation... Her actions may have been wrong but could they really be blamed?" _

Kagome sighed, _"J`onn, I feel horrible on how M`gann-chan had been treated on Mars. I really do, but this isn't the way for her to find happiness."_

"_I know, I know," _J`onn understood, but still didn't know how to approach the situation. _"Maybe you should try talking to her first."_

"_Why not the both of,"_ his wife began to ask, before she gave him an amused look, _"Wait a second...Are you scared to talk to M`gann-chan about boys?" _

"_No," _the Martian tried to deny but failed horribly. "_Okay, yes I am_. _Please don't make me do it,"_ he begged, _"Giving Karin 'the talk' when she began to date was bad enough." _

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Room_

Karin didn't want to believe Conner when he told her what had happened between him and M`gann. But after confronting her cousin earlier that day and seeing the remorseful look on her face, Karin knew it was true.

"Why would she do this?" Karin said upset.

Conner shook his head from his spot, leaning against her wall. "I don't know. I honestly thought it was you until she kissed me."

"I know, I'm not mad at you for that," she assured him. It's not like Conner intentionally cheated on her. "You could tell our kisses apart?" she couldn't help but ask.

Conner gave a small smirk and nodded yes, "Your kisses are...sweeter."

Even though Karin was mad she couldn't help but be flattered by his complaint. Before she could respond, her father's scent came to the door. She sighed as went to open it.

"Hello, Dear One. Conner" J`onn greeted. The Boy of Steel nodded to him. The Martian took a deep breath before speaking again, "Batman showed us the footage of what happened with Conner and M`gann."

"Oh Kami," Karin said mortified that her parents and the Dark Knight saw everything.

"He only showed your mother and I, because he was concerned for all three of you," J`onn explained.

Karin sighed, "Outo-san, I don't know if I can trust M`gann-chan after this."

"What was she thinking?" Conner interjected. "Is she still mad that Karin and I are together?"

J`onn shook his and debated if he should tell them about M`gann's secret. In the end he realized that it would help them understand her reason for her actions. "There's something you both should know," he said getting Karin and Conner's attention.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_M`gann's Room _

M`gann wiped the tears offer cheeks as she watched her favorite Earth television show. A knock on the door startled her. "Come in," she said while turning off the show.

Kagome walked into her niece's room, not expecting to find her crying, "Oh M`gann-chan."

From the look in her aunt's eye, M`gann knew that she was aware of what she did and began to cry harder, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Kagome informed as she sat on the bed, "Why did you do it, M`gann-chan?"

"I just," M`gann tried to calm down and explain, "I see Karin and Conner together and...I want that for myself...I supposed that if Conner thought I was Karin, I'd know what it'd feel like to have someone care about me that way." M`gann wiped her eyes again. "It was stupid, Hello M`gann," she tapped her head, "Of course it was, I didn't feel anything when Conner kissed me."

"Of course you wouldn't, M`gann-chan," Kagome stated, "Conner wasn't kissing you, he was kissing Kar-chan." The Martian looked down ashamed. Kagome shook her head before she continued, "Look M`gann-chan, wanting someone to love you is perfectly natural. But you can't force or trick someone into liking you. It's much easier to be yourself."

M`gann quickly looked up in a panic, "This is myself," she said in defense.

Kagome gave her niece a knowing look, "You and I both know that's not entirely true."

M`gann's guard went down and looked at her aunt in horror, "You know?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "J`onn told me. I won't say anything, M`gann-chan. But who you are is nothing to be ashamed of."

"The Team won't think so if they saw the 'real' me," M`gann protested.

"They're your friends," the miko interjected, "That won't change."

The Martian sighed in frustration, "You just don't understand."

Kagome shook her head, "Actually, I do." M`gann tilted her head confused, "Inuyasha, Karin's biological father, was a hanyou. And during the Feudal Era, hanyou's were consider impure. Both yōkai and humans would have killed a hanyou on sight if they crossed paths...If I had stayed Feudal Era when I had Kar-chan, they would have hated her just as much as hanyous and would want to kill her too."

M`gann looked appalled after hearing that, "That's awful...Why did they feel that way?"

"I wish I knew," Kagome admitted. "Personally, I don't see how someone born form two people who love each other can be considered impure. No matter who they are or what they look like."

M`gann looked down to her feet, "I wish everyone felt that way."

"You're friends do," the miko reminded her. "You don't have to tell them today. But when you're ready, you should show them the real M`gann."

The Martian wanted to believe that but was too scared to take the chance. 'I can't handle it if they reject me too.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Room Ten Minutes Later_

Karin looked at her step-father confused, "Why didn't she tell us when we met? Or you, until now?"

"It wasn't, and still isn't, my secret to tell," J`onn explained. "But you both needed to see why M`gann is so desperate for companionship."

Conner nodded at the Martian. He was still mad and was sure that Karin was too, but after hearing what M`gann went through it was getting harder to stay that way.

Suddenly Batman was on the intercom, _"Team, report for mission debriefing." _

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Mission Room_

Batman pulled up a photo on the holographic screen, "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected president of the country, Qurac. He has been praised as a fair, wise leader and humanitarian." A footage of Rumaan shaking hands with Sesshōmaru and Bruce Wayne was shown.

"Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's and the demon lord," Kid Flash said knowingly to Robin.

"Five days ago," Batman continued, "Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee."

Conner snorted, "Not a fan."

"Few are," Batman replied, "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's unsupported claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times. And has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac. Where Harjavti will step down from his presidency."

"The Quracis are okay with this?" Kid Flash said in disbelief.

"I seriously doubt they would be," Moriko guessed.

"You're correct," said Batman, "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee has the power to enthrall most men," Robin realized why Batman was concerned.

Moriko nodded, "She must be controlling Harjavti."

"Her power isn't long-distance," Batman informed, "And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what." He turned to his protégé, "Robin, you're team leader in this mission."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Sweet," said Kid Flash, and raised his hand for a high five, "A promotion."

Robin would have been excited too, but after the training exercise, he began to feel serious doubts at being team leader. "What about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman," Batman replied, "You're the next logical choice."

"Great," Robin said sighing_._

Kid Flash looked at his friend with mock hurt, "Uhh, dude. You totally left me hanging."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Qurac: November 22, 23:56 UTC+2_

Miss Martian was flying the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode.

"We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border," Robin informed The Team.

"A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring," Kid Flash stated.

"It's Queen Bee, what did you expect?" Moriko asked.

Down below, Bialyan tanks crossed the border into Quarc. Causing a stampede with the wildebeest in the field.

"Not much Opposition. Maybe Harjavti relay is in bed with Bialya," Superboy suggested.

Moriko gave him a knowing look, "Women can be pretty persuasive."

Superboy sent a small glare into Miss Martian's direction.

"There wouldn't be any opposition here," Robin interjected. "This area is an animal sanctuary."

Miss Martian glanced at the screen and smiled at the name, "The Logan Animal Sanctuary?"

Everyone, minus Kid Flash, turned to the Martian, "You've heard of it?" asked Robin.

Kid Flash looked at the stampede below. And noticed something bad, "Guys there are civilians in harm's way of the stamped.

Superboy looked, "It's a woman and a small boy."

"We have to help them," said Miss Martian.

"That' way off mission," Robin said sighing before making his decision, "Deploy. But stay stelathed. If the Bialyans know we hit them, this becomes an international incident."

"So no pressure," Moriko replied sarcastically.

Miss Martian fired at the tanks, still in camouflage mode. While the rest of The Team went to the ground.

Robin, Moriko, and Kid Flash took out the soldiers on foot, before they could be seen.

Superboy went ahead to help the civilians. He grabbed one of the wildebeests by the head and slammed him to the ground, causing the stampede to avoid the civilians.

However, it also spooked the injured animal that the woman was attending to.

"Oryx!" the boy called for the animal.

Miss Martian arrived in time to levitate the animal from the ground, keeping him from danger of being trampled.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Moriko arrived a few moments later.

"Are you both alright?" Robin asked the woman and boy.

The boy looked absolutely giddy and tugged on the woman's shirt, "Mom, Mom, Mom. We were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!"

Moriko shook her head amused. 'Typical fan boy response.'

Kid Flash pointed to the others, "Well, Superboy, Moriko and Miss Martian helped too."

Miss Martian lowered the animal to the ground.

"Oryx," the boy got up and hugged his pet.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary," Robin told the woman. "You should both be safe now."

Moriko turned to her cousin, who for some reason stayed camouflaged, "Miss Martian?"

The Martian reappeared and pulled her hood off, "Umm hi," she waved to the woman.

"We appreciate the help," said the woman, "But you may have made things worse. Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target."

The boy, Garfield, looked to his mother, "Mom, uncool," he whined.

The woman sighed, "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving us. This is my son Garfield, and I'm."

"Marie Logan," Miss Martian interrupted excited. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person." The Team looked at the Martian surprised by her giddiness, "I've uhh, admired your stance on animal rights for yours," she quickly explained.

Moriko smelled the half-truth in her cousin's statement, 'For years? She's only been on Earth for six months.'

A whimpering wildebeest gained Marie's attention, "You injured him," she blamed Superboy.

"Sorry," Superboy said feeling guilty.

"I guess it couldn't' be helped," Marie said in mild acceptance. "But he and the oryx need to go to our clinic."

"The boys and Moriko can do that," Miss Martian assigned, "You and I can, uhh, fix the fence."

Robin glared at the Martian, "That's not why we're here."

"Please," Miss Martian begged Robin.

"Please Mom," Garfield begged his mother.

Marie and Robin both sighed, "Fine," they said at the same time.

"Yes," Miss Martian and Garfield cheered together.

Moriko smiled behind her mask, thinking how cute her cousin and the boy were behaving.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Logan Clinic Fifteen Minutes Later_

It didn't take long to walk to the clinic.

The minute they arrived on the grounds Superboy was attacked.

By a small monkey.

The animal jumped from Superboy to Kid Flash, stealing the speedster's protein bar before jumping on his owner, Garfield. "This is Monkey," he introduced his pet.

"Good name," Superboy said sarcastically.

"Like you're one to talk," Moriko accused. Before he could respond she nodded, "I know. I know. You hate monkeys."

Monkey threw the protein bar at Superboy's head making the boys laugh.

"It looks like Monkey hates Superboy," Robin snickered.

"Just be glad it was only a protein bar," Kid Flash told the Boy of Steel.

Moriko chuckled, and received a glare from her boyfriend.

Garfield led the young heroes inside his house. "So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

The Team looked at the boy in question.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie," Garfield pointed out.

Moriko was confused, "You mean because of the red hair and freckles?"

"Duh," said Garfield, "She looks like Mom when she was a TV star on 'Hello, Megan!'. Only...greener."

Kid Flash turned to Moriko in question, "'Hello, Megan!' was a TV show?"

She shrugged, "Why are you asking me?"

"You and M`gann are cousins," Robin reasoned.

"Where's the logic in that?" Moriko argued. "'Hello Megan' was something she's always said since the day she came to Earth."

"Yeah," Garfield interjected, "That's what my mom said on the TV show, 'Hello Megan.' It was way before we were born. It only had the one season. You can't even find it online." He began to look around the TV stand. "I know mom has a tape somewhere...Ah ha," he said triumphantly while holding a video tape. "Hello Megan! The pilot episode."

Kid Flash looked at the tape and shook his head, "VHS, huh. So where's your eight-track?"

Suddenly Superboy turned to the window, "You hear that?" he asked Moriko.

She listened intently and heard the sound of jets in the distance, "Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Aircrafts," Superboy identified. "Their headed this way."

The Team began to run outside.

Robin turned to the boy, "Gar, stay put," he ordered.

As The Team went outside, Marie and Miss Martian came back to the clinic.

"What's going on?" asked Miss Martian.

Moriko looked up and saw three aircrafts approaching fast, "That."

The aircrafts began to fire at the Sanctuary.

Miss Martian tried to shield Marie, Superboy used his body to shield them both.

"Where's my son?" Marie said horrified, when the aircrafts stopped firing.

"I ordered him to stay inside," Robin told her.

Marie looked at the Boy Wonder as if he were crazy, "He's eight! He doesn't follow orders!"

Moriko tried to find Garfield by smell and quickly found him, "He's in the barn," she told Marie.

Garfield opened the barn door, "Mom, I got the animals out!"

The aircrafts began to fire at the barn. One bullet hit one of the propane tanks on the side causing the building to explode. Garfield was thrown into the air by the blast.

"GARFEILD!" Marie cried for her son. Superboy had to hold her back so she wouldn't run into the explosion.

Miss Martian flew into the air and caught Garfield before he hit the ground. She landed and placed the boy in Marie's arms. Garfield winced in pain from the shock of the explosion.

The remaining aircrafts turned and headed back to the clinic.

Superboy, Moriko and Miss Martian ran all ran towards the flying aircrafts. Superboy used his super-jump to hit one of the air crafts. Moriko jumped into the air and ripped it in half with her claws. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to split the remaining aircraft in half.

The threat was over.

But the damage was already done.

And Garfield was paying the price.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The Team rushed Garfield inside, where Marie worked quickly to bind her son's wounds and used a stethoscope to hear his heart. "He's in shock," she informed The Team, "He needs a blood transfusion now. Are any of you blood type O-negative?"

Robin checked his holographic wrist computer, "No."

"Damn it," Marie swore in mild panic, "My only supply was in the clinic."

"I can run him to the nearest hospital," Kid Flash offered.

Robin shook his head, "The nearest one with a guaranteed blood supply is a half hour away at your top speed. It'll be longer if we took the Bio-Ship."

"He doesn't have that long," Marie cried.

"I think I can help," said Miss Martian. "My shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can morph my blood to match his."

Marie looked hopeful at the Martian, "Please try."

Miss Martian nodded, "I'll need to concentrate, without distractions."

"Out, all of you," Marie ordered the other young heroes.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Superboy asked Moriko as they waited in the living room.

"If M`gann says she can do it, then yes," she replied, "It's times like this, I wished I gained my Kaa-san's healing powers."

Robin collapsed on to the chair and let his head fall to his hands, "And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow, subjecting all of Qurac to this danger...KF, can you find a news station?"

"Sure," said the speedster looking at the three remote controllers, "Which one is the right one?" he asked clicking a random button.

The television came on and the sound of a school bell sounded, _"Hello Megan!"_ a television theme song played.

The Team's eyes widened when they saw the protagonist character on 'Hello Megan' looked like in M`gann's human disguise. 'Garfield wasn't kidding, the resemblance is unreal,' thought Moriko.

"Did you know about this?" Kid Flash asked Moriko.

She shook her head in reply, "I had no idea."

"Maybe it's a coincidence," suggested Superboy.

The show continued and showed the male character interested in the Megan character was also named Conner.

Moriko's eyes widened in surprise, 'Oh she didn't,' she thought with slight amusement.

Superboy turned away from the screen mortified.

"Yeah," Kid Flash snickered, "Pure coincidence."

Miss Martian came into the room, "It's done. All we can do now is wait."

Kid Flash quickly changed the channel to a news station. President Harjavti was giving a statement, _"My fellow Quracis, Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."_

Superboy looked at the men surrounding Harjavti, "Wait," he noticed something, "That guy in the back...I know him."

Miss Martian looked and she clenched her fist, "Its Psimon. He's the one who erased our memories when we were in Bialya."

"I still remember the headache," Kid Flash complained.

"He works for Queen Bee," Moriko realized. "And she's using him to control Harjavti."

"While she remains innocent in Bialya," Miss Martian agreed.

"We have to get Harjavti away from him," Robin stated.

Marie came into the room, "The transfusion worked. Garfeild's stable now."

The Team was thankful to hear that.

"Good," said Robin, "Because we have a mission."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Dhabar November 23, 22:11 UTC+2 _

The Team crawled through the embassy ventilation's system.

"_All clear,"_ Robin said through the mind link, when he confirmed that Harjavti was alone. The Team came down from the vents while Miss Martian remained in camouflage mode.

Harjavti wasn't alarmed by their presence. He looked at them as if coming out of a trance. "Where's...my daughter?" he managed to say before lightly moaning.

"We got to get him out of here," Robin told The Team

Suddenly, a team Bialyan soldier came into the room.

"Well well," said the leader. "American heroes here to assassinate the president," he mockingly accused. "It's such a shame that we arrived too late to stop them."

Superboy looked at the weapons that the soldiers were holding. "_Those weapons. They're from Apocalypse." _

"_They'll blame us if they kill Karjavti,"_ Moriko told them, as she growled at the leader.

Miss Martian managed to slip by the soldiers, _"I'll find Psimon."_

"_Wait,"_ Robin said before she flew off.

"_I'll get her,"_ Superboy told him.

Robin shook his head, _"No. The mission is Harjavti."_

Moriko glanced at the door, _"Please don't do anything stupid," _she mentally begged her cousin before they attacked the soldiers.

Even with the advanced other world weapons, they didn't stand a chance against The Team. The whole fight only lasted a few minutes. Karjavti's daughter eventually entered the room, relived that her father was safe. "Thank you," she told The Team, "We'll take care of him now."

"We have to find Miss Martian," Moriko told the boys.

They all ran out the door, "Can you find her?" Robin asked her.

Moriko began to track her cousin, "In here," she said while guiding them.

The instant The Team entered the room, everything went black.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Fifteen Minutes Later _

"Karin," Miss Martian shook her cousin's unconscious body. "You okay?"

Moriko groaned, "What happened?"

Kid Flash whined as he sat up, "Yep, theirs the headache," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Where's Psimon?" Robin asked getting up from the ground.

"He brain-blasted all of you," said Miss Martian. "I stopped him."

Moriko smelt her lie and looked over at Psimon, who was now in a catatonic state.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Logan's Animal Sanctuary _

The Team finished up their mission by having Miss Martian disguise herself as Queen Bee and revealed her plans in front of Qurac.

"The Wayne Foundation and Tashio Corp will do whatever they can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac," Bruce Wayne said on the news, next to Sesshōmaru as they shook Harjavti's hand.

"I'm not surprised how quick Sesshōmaru got here but Bruce Wayne sure got here fast," Kid Flash mentioned to the Boy Wonder. "It's almost like he knew," Robin elbowed the speedster in the chest to silence him, "Oww."

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" Robin reminded the speedster.

Kid Flash tapped his head, "Hello Megan."

Moriko rolled her eyes, as the speedster got the tape and waved it in front of Miss Martian.

"Something you'd like to tell us?" Kid Flash asked the Martian.

Miss Martian sighed as she began to explain, "Growing up on Mars...wasn't a happy time for me. But when my uncle started sending broadcasts to Earth, and I watched 'Hello Megan!' something just clicked." Marie was surprised to hear that the show meant a lot to the Martian. "Maybe it was the similarities in our names. Maybe it was how Megan's problems can be solved in twenty two minutes. All I knew is that Megan helped me through a lonely childhood...So, when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose you, err Megan," she told Marie.

Robin glanced at the others before going back to M`gann, "So that begs the question...What do you really look like?"

The Martian looked nervous.

"It's okay," Moriko encouraged her cousin.

Miss Martian stood up and morphed her body. She had no hair or freckles on her face.

"Bald M`gann," Kid Flash stated. "Still hot."

Moriko and Superboy glanced at each other, both giving disappointed looks.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Sitting Room: Later That Day_

"Why won't she tell us the truth?" Conner asked Karin as they watched static on the television. M`gann went grocery shopping, and they knew it was safe to ask out loud.

Karin shrugged from her spot, resting her head on his shoulder, "I guess it's hard if you grow up being constantly rejected in life...Are you still mad at her?"

"A little," he admitted. It would take some time to get over what the Martian had done. "I still can't believe that she named me after a co-star of that show."

"You don't like it?" she asked glanced up at him.

"Its fine I guess," he said, knowing nothing could be done about it now.

Karin leaned up from her positon, "How about a nick name? I can pick a name to call you when it's just you and me."

Conner raised a brow, "What kind of nick name?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing too cutesy, that's for sure."

"Thanks for that," he said gratefully.

Karin chuckled. "Hold on," she pulled out her cell phone.

"Are you Googling up nick names?" Conner asked amused after he saw what she was doing.

"Don't judge me," she said while looking through some names, "Wow, some of these are way out there."

Conner read the list over her shoulder, "Bugbear?" he questioned horrified. "Why would you call someone that?"

Karin shook her head, "Well that one's better than Cuppy Cakers," she giggled, "Hmm, how about He-man?" she pointed out.

"Nu uh," he protested. Karin continued to scroll down the list. One particular nick name caught his eye, "I like this one for you," he pointed to one on the screen.

Karin smiled when she read it: The love of my life.

"Well aren't you a Super-Stud," she joked before coming to her epiphany. She slowly turned her head smiling at him.

Conner shook his head once he saw the look on her face, "Oh please no."

"Too late Super-Stud," she teased before leaning up to kiss him.

Eventually, Conner accepted the nick name after a bit more persuasion from Karin.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Elsewhere_

Daiki stood in a member of the Light's office, "Vandal Savage informs me that you could assist me in my little dilemma."

The man turns in his office chair, "And what might that be?"

"I need to get the girl, Moriko, alone," Daiki explained, "If she's with that group of hers, it'll be more difficult in obtaining her. But if she were to be with only one of those sidekick brats, it's less of a hassle. Savage says that you can help me arrange this."

Lex Luthor smirked, "Indeed I can. In fact, an arrangement has already been set in motion."

Daiki raised a brow, "My, you certainly don't waste any time."

Luthor shrugged, "Let's just say a reunion has been overdue between father and son."

**Uh-oh. It's going down. Fun fact, I actually did look up nick names for your partner online. You'd be amazed at the interesting names people come up with. Anyway, what do you all think? Next Time: Back to Cadmus and Daiki makes his move.**

**Till Then My Readers**


	18. Back to Where We First Met

To Be a Hero

**I would like to say 'thank you' to Inu-Hanyou2016, Molly Grace 16, Anime hotty lover.18, Mistress of Darkness Katana, chibi-Clar,****Sister of the Crimson Dragon, and Kitsune's Den for your love and support. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Karin/Moriko, Hayate and Noboru. Please don't sue...That is all.

Chapter 18: Back to Where We First Met

_The Watchtower: November 25, 06:54 EST_

Miko stood next to Martian Manhunter in the gathering of the Justice League members. All of them were waiting for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman to arrive and start the important meeting. When the trio finally arrived, Batman darkened the windows of the Watchtower.

"_Isn't that a little too dramatic?"_ the miko asked her husband in his mind.

"_You know how paranoid he can be,"_ Martian Manhunter answered with a smirk.

Aquaman looked at all the current League members, "Our agenda is clear. What's at stake should not be underestimated."

Superman nodded, "The decisions we make today will resonate for years to come."

"And influence whether or not the world continues to trust the Justice League," said Wonder Woman.

Miko and Martian Manhunter looked at each other, knowing for the difficult decisions ahead of them.

Nomination for new League members.

The current League members took their seats in the Watchtower Mission Room. Martian Manhunter remained standing in order to bring the meeting to session. "Another expansion of the League could generate hostilities from our enemies. No one needs or wants another Injustice League."

'Though one might already exist,' Miko thought to herself. No matter how much she, Batman, and the others suspected that another league of villains was formed, they can't bring up the situation without any hard evidence.

"Point taken," interjected Superman, "But the option remains to vote 'no' on all candidates. So to start, I nominate Icon for League membership."

An image of the hero was brought to the holographic screen.

Green Arrow looked at the Man of Steel knowingly, "Why? Because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian, like you did with Captain Marvel."

"You thought I was Kryptonian?" The Captain said excited like a typical fan boy, "Cool."

Miko smirked at Captain Marvel behind her mask.

"Icon interests me also," Wonder Woman admitted. "As does his protégé, Rocket. Athena knows the League could use more female members."

Miko, Black Canary and Hawkwoman voiced out their agreements, while the men looked at one another with slight worry on their faces.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: November 25, 10:25 EST_

M`gann, Zatanna and Karin were preparing food in the kitchen, for the big Thanksgiving dinner they had planned.

Wally munched on a few cranberries, "I love Thanksgiving," he said content.

M`gann tapped the speedster's hand with a wooden spoon, "Those are for dinner, Wally."

Karin chuckled before going to the fridge and pulling out another bowl of cranberries, "Here, I bought extra."

Wally grabbed the bowl excited, "You're so good to me, Pretty Eyes."

"Only when she's feeding you," Conner voiced from his spot in the sitting room.

Zatanna used her magic to season the turkey while M`gann used her telekinesis to put the bird in the oven. Zatanna looked at the food around her, and a feeling of sadness began to take over her.

"Hey Wally, I thought you were eating with your family?" M`gann remembered.

"Oh I am," Wally said looking at his watch, "My dad will kill me if I'm late," he looked at Karin with pleading eyes as he lifted up the bowl of cranberries, "Please."

Karin shook her head amused, "Take them."

"Sweet, thank you," the speedster would have kissed her on the cheek but knew Conner would beat him to a pulp if he did. "See ya," he said as he used his super speed to get to the zeta-tube.

Suddenly, Zatanna's sniffles reached, the girl's ears.

"Zatanna?" M`gann asked the magician, "Are you okay?"

She tried to deny her tears, but knew it was no use, "These are just the things I used to cook for...It's my first Thanksgiving without my dad."

M`gann hugged the magician in comfort.

Karin frowned for her friend, wishing that there was something that she could do to help.

"At least she had a dad," Conner mumbled so that only Karin, Wolf and Kirara could hear him.

'I wish I could help with that too,' Karin thought to herself.

Suddenly, a high pitched noise hit Conner, Karin, Wolf, and Kirara's ears. All of them winced at the volume of the noise. The Boy of Steel tried to cover his ears but it was no use.

"_With Superman off-world, not many people with less than four legs can hear this frequency,"_ said a voice that Conner and Karin didn't recognize. _"But one of them is you, Superboy. Meet me in Washington D.C. East Potomac Park...I promise, it'll be worth the trip."_

Conner didn't know who this person was, but there was only one way to find out. He got up from the couch and headed for the Hanger Bay, with Wolf at his side.

"Where are you going?" M`gann asked Conner.

"Just taking Wolf out," he answered.

Karin wiped her hands on a kitchen towel. "Hold on. I should take Kirara outside for a while too," she stated while grabbing Kirara off the counter and following her boyfriend. Once they were out of ear shot from M`gann and Zatanna, Karin grabbed Conner's hand to make him stop, "You're going aren't you?"

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to contact me," he pointed out.

"Fine. But I'm going with you," she held up a hand before he could protest, "No arguments."

Conner rolled his eyes, "Should I even bother to try?" he asked while Sphere morphed into the Super-Cycle.

"Nope," she told him with a teasing smile, "Just let me change before we go."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"Seriously, the Atom?" Captain Marvel said while looking at the nominated hero's holographic image. "How useful could he be at that size?"

"It's the size that makes him useful," Batman argued.

"I agree," Flash interjected, "But we could use some more power. Isn't there a third Green Lantern?"

"No," the two Green Lantern League members protested of nominating the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner.

Flash looked confused, "But he could."

"No," the Green Lanterns said more harshly.

Miko rolled her eyes. _"This is harder than I thought it would be,"_ she told her husband.

"_Indeed,"_ he agreed.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Washington D.C.: November 25, 11:28 EST_

Superboy drove the Super-Cycle with Moriko behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Wolf was in the seat in the front of the cycle, with a small Kirara secure on his shoulder.

Once they reached their destination they hopped off and saw limousine stopping in front of them.

Once Moriko saw who the man exit the vehicle she was glad that wore her mask. 'Lex Luthor,' she growled with hate. 'What does he want with Conner?'

Lex Luthor smiled at the two young heroes, "Superboy," he offered his hand in greeting. "My name is,"

"We know," Superboy and Moriko said at the same time.

The business man wasn't effected by the rudeness, "I see you brought a friend. Moriko I presume," he bowed in greeting in the Japanese tradition. Moriko gave no indication of greeting the man back.

Kirara hissed at the man as she jumped on Moriko's shoulder, not trusting Luthor so close to her charge. Wolf growled as well, feeling the exact same way the neko being close to his alpha.

"Well," Luthor said standing up straight again, "What you both may not know about me, is that I'm the new chairman of the board for Project Cadmus."

Superboy folded his arms, "I want nothing to do with you or Cadmus," he turned to his girlfriend, "Let's go Moriko," he said gesturing to go back to the Super-Cycle.

Moriko gave a small glare at Luthor before following Superboy back to the Cycle.

"Cadmus has created a new Super-clone," Lex Luthor informed Superboy and Moriko.

This made both of the young heroes stop in their tracks.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Cadmus Headquarters: Half an Hour Later_

"I don't trust Luthor," Moriko told Superboy as she sat on the Super-Cycle. They were waiting for the security guards for Cadmus.

"Neither do I," he admitted leaning on the Super-Cycle next to her, "But if Cadmus made another clone."

"I know," Moriko interrupted him, "You want to give him a chance to live."

Superboy looked at her and smirked, 'Of course she would understand.'

Suddenly, the doors of Cadmus burst open, showing two security guards holding guns.

The Boy of Steel sighed before he looked at the camera, "Guardian. You did fast work on the rebuild of Cadmus. Now would you mind letting us in?"

"Preferably the easy way," Moriko asked while hoping of the Super-Cycle. "Or we can let ourselves in the hard way. Either way is fine with us."

The security guards received the order to let them in. They made a bee-line towards Guardians office. Guardian sat at his desk with Dr. Spencer and the Genomorph, Dubbilex at his side.

Superboy wanted to get right to the point, "The new Super-clone, where are you holding it?"

"Welcome home, Superboy," Guardian said unaffected. "And Moriko, nice to see you again. Now what are you talking about?"

"The Super-clone," Moirko told him firmly, "Where is he?"

Dubbilex placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, "Brother, you are the only Super-clone in Cadmus."

Dr. Spence nodded, "All cloning projects human and Kryptonian had been shut down since your escape."

Superboy tightened his fist, "My liberation," he corrected.

Moriko gently grabbed his fist, making him calm him down. The act didn't go unnoticed by Dubbilex.

Dr. Spence was still frightened by The Boy of Steel's tone, "Whatever you say. If you'll excuse me, I'm needed back in my lab," she said before exiting.

Guardian arose from his chair and removed his helmet, "There are days when I hate this job."

Moriko and Superboy turned and noticed how familiar Guardian looked without his helmet covering half his face.

"You look like Red Arrow," Superboy commented.

Guardian snickered, "No surprise there. He is my nephew."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"What is it with you and demons?" Green Arrow asked Miko, after she recommended Blue Devil for nomination.

"What's wrong with them?" Miko asked the archer. "There are good ones and bad ones, just like humans, unless you've forgotten."

He nodded seeing her point, "Still if we're recommending him, then I nominate Red Arrow. He has more experience, and is a legal adult now...He's ready."

"Is he?" Aquaman argued. "Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we reward that kind of behavior what message does that send to the rest of The Team?"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Cadmus Headquarters_

"Here's what's been going on," Guardian showed Superboy and Moriko, along with Kirara and Wolf, around Cadmus. He revealed that both humans and Genomorphs were working together. "This is the new and improved Cadmus. Dr. Spence and her team are researching truly worthwhile medical genetics. The Genomorphs are becoming more independent and educated. Some even have names. Hey, Benny," he waved at one of the Genomorphs washing beakers.

The Genopmorph waved back.

Moriko had to admit that this was a big improvement.

"Someday the work being done here will save millions of lives," Guardian continued.

Superboy was listening to the hero before a familiar telepathic sensation tingled his brain.

"_Superboy,"_ said Dubbilex telepathically, _"You and Moriko may trust Guardian. He keeps no secrets."_

"_Apparently you still keep your psychic powers a secret," _Superboy told the Genomorph.

"_Some secrets have their place,"_ Dubbilex reasoned. "_We were all created to be exploited as living weapons. You yourself were designed." _

"_To replace or destroy Superman,"_ the Boy of Steel interrupted. _"I know." _

Moriko glanced over to her boyfriend and noticed his facial expressions. 'Is he talking to a telepath?' she wondered, recognizing the signs.

"_You should understand the plight of those of us left behind, after I helped in freeing you from Cadmus,"_ Dubbilex continued, referring to the rest of the Genomorphs.

"_The League liberated all the Genomorphs,"_ Superboy reminded him.

"_But are we free to walk the surface as you do?"_ Dubbilex questioned. _"Or has our role as weapons simply changed to menial labor?" _

Superboy sighed, _"It's complicated...But that's not why I came here." _He turned to Guardian, "Could a Super-clone exist without you knowing?"

The hero shook his head, "It's highly unlikely."

"Is it?" Moriko questioned, "Despite the remodel, this is a pretty large facility. You sure nothing has gone past your notice?"

"_Tell me, brother,"_ Dubbilex continued, _"What will you do if you and Moriko found this Super-clone?" _

Superboy answered out loud, "If the Super-clone exists, I'm freeing it. Just like my friends did for me."

"Hell yeah we are," Moriko agreed.

"_Then I will question our brothers,"_ Dubbilex informed Superboy. _"Nothing happens at Cadmus without a Genomorph knowing."_

"Look, we do have some Genomorphs missing," Guardian admitted, "But that's my own concern. You both got the run of the place if you want to look for this Super-clone. But I'll doubt you'll find anything."

The first place Superboy and Moriko began their search was in room that they both knew.

Project Kr.

Superboy looked at his former pod with familiarity and a hint of anger.

"You okay?" Moriko asked him concern, knowing that he'd feel hostile towards this room.

"Just lots of bad memories here," Superboy answered.

Moriko brushed her fingers over the letters K and r of the pod, "Well, at least you have one good memory here," she pointed out and turned to him, "It's the day you met your friends...and me."

Superboy smirked and turned to face her, "Yeah, there's that. You were dressed as Moriko then too...I wondered what you really looked like when I met you," he said while pulling her scarf down to show her face and cupped her cheek, "When I first saw your face, I thought you were most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You left me breathless."

She smiled and kissed the inside of his palm, "Me too...Especially when you threw me into that wall over there," she teased, while pointing to where he threw her after he first woke up.

Superboy winced at the memory of how he hurt her, "I'm sorry."

Moriko leaned up and kissed his lips, "You can make it up to me later," she suggested.

The sound of Wolf scratching the wall interrupted their conversation. Kirara jumped down from Moriko's shoulder and sniffed the area. The neko's hair stood on end when she sensed what Wolf had found.

"What did you find?" Moriko asked Wolf and Kirara.

Superboy walked over and pressed his ear on the wall, "There's something here," he told her.

They both began to rip the material on the wall. On the other side of it, there was a steel closed door.

"What the hell?" Moriko questioned.

Superboy used his super-strength to force the door open. A burst of cold air hit them. Kirara jumped back on Moriko's shoulder and shivered. Moriko kept her hand on the neko's body to help keep her warm.

They all went inside the room, and their eyes widened at what they saw.

Rows upon rows of Genomorph pods.

One of the pods stood out more than the other. Superboy and Moriko approached the pod, and was able to see its label: Project Match.

Superboy wiped the frost covering the pod and saw it was indeed another Super-clone. It looked just like him and was dressed in the same solar suite he once wore.

"Luthor was right," said Moriko. 'But I'm still not sure about this.'

"We have to let him out," Superboy said activating the control panel.

The door of the pod opened.

Kirara looked at the Super-clone and hissed. Moriko turned to the neko confused, 'What does she sense.'

Project Match's fist clenched and his eyes opened. However, where the eyes were supposed to be white, they were pure black.

Moriko got a bad feeling by looking at them.

"It's okay," Superboy said to Project Match. "You're free."

Project Match looked at the Superman symbol on Superboy's chest and snarled.

'Oh no,' Moriko noticed the Super-clone's change in attitude.

Project Match lunged at Superboy, knocking him to the ground. The clone held Superboy to the ground and was ready to punch him in the face.

Moriko grabbed the clone in a double arm hold, "Stop it!"

Project Match escaped her grip and elbowed her in the chest, causing her to fly backward.

Superboy used his legs to throw Project Match off of him and into the row of Genomorph pods.

Before Superboy could check on Moriko, Project Match recovered and lunged for him again. The Super-clone grabbed him by the shirt and was ready to hit him.

"We're on your side," Superboy tried to tell the clone.

Project Match looked at the Superman symbol in anger and threw Superboy down the hall.

Wolf and Kirara, who transformed to her larger form, charged at the clone to stop his rampage. Project Match grabbed the neko by the back of her neck and threw her into some of the nearby Genomorph pod, just in time to seize Wolf and throw him in the same direction he threw Superboy.

Moriko recovered from her blow and followed Project Match as he headed back towards Superboy.

That's when they all noticed what Project Match could do.

'He's...floating in the air,' Moriko realized.

Superboy was just as baffled, "You can fly," he stated to the Super-clone, "Why can you fly?" he asked in confusion.

Instead of answering, Project Match tried to fight Superboy with his fists. Superboy blocked the blows as best he could. Moriko entered the fight, but the Super-clone easily dodged, blocked, and fought back against both opponents.

Finally having enough, Project Match kicked Moriko's side making her hit the wall, face first. She slid down the floor, and fell unconscious.

Superboy snarled in anger at the Super-clone, "Don't make me do this."

Project Match didn't even give Superboy a chance to fight back as the Super-clone finally managed to punch the Boy of Steel in the face, knocking him out.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"What if we nominated some of The Team members?" Miko suggested.

"No," Superman immediately objected, "Red Arrow may be a legal adult but the rest of The Team is too young. We're not inducting children into the League."

"Really?" she asked glancing over to Captain Marvel, who slightly shrunk into his chair.

"That seems myopic," Doctor Fate interjected, "I have been one with both Kid Flash and Aqualad. Both of them are ready."

Wonder Woman made a suggestion, "And what about Zatanna?"

"Absolutely not!" yelled Doctor Fate.

The amazon smirked, "That sounded protective, Doctor."

"At least we know Zatara isn't completely gone," Miko said relieved.

Captain Marvel glared at Doctor Fate, "Why is he still a member? He coerced Zatara into giving up his life or else lose his daughter. That's not cool."

"Should such behavior be condoned?" asked Red Tornado.

"Zatara desires Doctor Fate to remain with the League," Doctor Fate informed.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, "Oh, please."

"It is true," Doctor Fate folded his arms. "Zatara's trust in Nabu is measured. He desires the league to maintain a close watch upon us."

Miko sighed, "True or not, Nabu-sama does have a point."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Cadmus Half an Hour Later_

Superboy groaned as he awoke, recollecting what happened to him with his fight with Project Match. As he opened his eyes, Superboy began to panic once he saw where he was: Inside his old pod.

"No!" the Boy of Steel banged the glass repeatedly. "No! No! No!" he continued to yell until he broke the glass and escaped the pod.

Dr. Spence, Guardian and Dubbilex ran into the room once they heard the commotion.

"It's alright," Dr. Spence assured Superboy.

"It's not alright!" Superboy growled, "YOU PUT ME IN A POD!"

Dr. Spence looked scarred, "It was the fastest way to heal your injuries."

Superboy didn't believe her, "She's another Cadmus mad scientist picking up where Desmond left off. Project Match is yours! ADMIT IT!"

"Believe whatever you want," Dr. Spence told him before exiting the room, not being able to be around Superboy any longer.

"Stop," Guardian urged, "Dr. Spence was just as shocked to see the security footage of match as the rest of us."

"Where is he?" asked Superboy, "And what did you do with Moriko and Kirara?"

"We don't know where the Super-clone is," answered Guardian, "But Moriko and her cat were taken to Medical to treat their injuries."

Superboy immediately ran to the medical room.

Moriko was walking out Medical while holding a bandaged Kiara in her arms when she saw her boyfriend running down the hall. "Superboy," she said relived as he embraced her.

"Are you alright?" Superboy asked as he pulled back to inspect her.

"A few bumps and bruises, but I'll be fine," Karin said before she looked down at the neko, "Kirara had some glass shards in her wounds but the doctors managed to get them all out."

Wolf whined as he nuzzled the neko's tiny head. Kirara meowed before she licked Wolf's nose in response, letting him know that she'd be alright.

"Where is he?" Moriko asked referring to the Super-clone.

"We can't find him," Guardian said walking up to the two young heroes.

"All cameras went off-line after your battle," Dubbilex informed, walking next to Guardian. "Once we arrived, Match was gone."

Moriko glanced at the Genomorph and sensed he wasn't being fully truthful, "How convenient."

"It's not just him," Guardian reminded them, "Many Genomorphs have been disappearing. We need to get to the bottom of this," he told Dubbilex before walking down the hallway.

Moriko looked at Superboy and noticed the solar suit he was wearing. "What's with the outfit?"

"They put me in a pod," he told her as he stormed back to Project Kr, where his cloths were set out.

Moriko grabbed his arm, making him pause, "I won't let Cadmus have you again...Ever," she promised.

Superboy calmed down enough to smile at her, "I know." He went to reach for his shirt when, Lex Luthor appeared on a screen next to it.

"So, the truth wasn't so hard to reveal after all," Luthor stated. "I hope that you and Moriko suffered no permanent damages."

Superboy glared, "Like you care."

Moriko stepped up, "What do you know about Project Match?"

"I know very little," Lex Luthor assured, "But I do know a lot more about Superboy. Kryptonian DNA is notoriously difficult for human science to read. When you were created Superboy, the gaps in the sequences were bridged with human DNA, robbing you of your full Kryptonian powers. No flight, no heat vision, etc."

Superboy's eyes widened, "I'm...I'm part human."

Moriko gave a look of disbelief, 'That can't be true. I would have been able to smell his human blood...right?' She quickly inhaled his familiar scent and concentrated. It was definitely a challenge to detect a human scent but it was there and it was...familiar. 'It smells like,' Moriko thought before her eyes widened in realization, "It can't be?"

"Obviously, Project Match was crated with pure Kryptonian DNA," Luthor suggested. "The missing sequence must have made him unstable and insane. I'd advise you both to put him back on ice as soon as possible."

Superboy glared at the business man, "Not going to happen."

Luthor turned to Moriko, "You know I'm right about this, aren't you?"

"Everyone deserves a chance to live their life," she said firmly.

Luthor shrugged, "It's your call. But either way, you'll need help." A spot on the control panel revealed a silver case with the Superman symbol on top. "Consider this a gift."

Superboy picked up the case and opened it. Inside were tiny red patches.

"What are those?" Moriko questioned.

"I call them Shields," Lex Luthor explained. "When Superboy sticks one on his arm, it'll suppress his human DNA for about an hour. Allowing his Kryptonian powers to bloom. He'll be as powerful as Match...and Superman."

Superboy lowered the case, "I don't need anything from you."

Luthor smirked, "Keep them. You'll never know if you'll need them. Especially when it comes to Moriko."

"I can take care of myself thank you," Moriko growled.

Luthor chuckled, "Of course. But as I said, you never know," he said before the screen went black.

Superboy looked over to Moriko, almost accusingly, "Did you know that I was part human?"

She shook her head, "No...I didn't notice until I concentrated on it just now...But it doesn't matter. You're still Conner."

It took a few moments before Superboy nodded understanding. Moriko was right, it didn't matter if he was half human. The Boy of Steel put the silver case down and grabbed his shirt, and began to undo his solar suit. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Moriko slightly blushed but still leaned on the control panel, "Nope, by all means," she gestured for him to keep going.

Superboy smirked before he continued to change, while Moriko enjoyed the show.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"I nominate Plastic Man," said Batman, which caused Captain Marvel to snicker.

Flash wasn't as amused, "I don't know. The guys got a pretty extensive criminal record" he said, while Captain Marvel continued to laugh.

"Sorry," the Captain kept laughing, "Sorry, the guy just cracks me up."

The League looked at Captain Marvel and sighed.

"Alright, I'll address the elephant in the room," said Flash, "Should Captain Marvel stay a member now that we know he's ten years old?"

"He possess the body of an adult and the wisdom of Solomon," Red Tornado reminded everyone.

Aquaman disagreed, "Wisdom does not equal maturity."

"Yes, because each and every one of us here is real mature," Miko said sarcastically while glancing over at Green Arrow and Flash, who have proven time and again that they could be immature when they wanted to be.

"Umm, sitting right here," Captain Marvel reminded everyone.

Black Canary chuckled, "Then Billy, maybe you should go until this is sorted out."

"Captain Marvel is a member of the League and should continue to participate until or unless he's voted out," Batman told her.

"It's not just about his age," Wonder Woman interjected. "It's the fact that he lied about it."

Captain Marvel rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I didn't lie. I just left out the part about being a kid."

"A lie of omission is still a lie, Billy. You still kept an important secret from us," she replied.

"We all have our personal secrets though," Miko prompted the Amazon who she saw as a sister, "I kept my daughter a secret when I first joined the League."

Wonder Woman glared at the miko, "That's different."

"Is it Diana Nee-san?" Miko challenged.

"Someone in the League should have known the truth," Wonder Woman still objected.

"I did," Batman admitted, "As did Miko, having sensed his soul being young."

The Amazon glared at the Dark Knight, "Why doesn't this surprise me? After all, you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe age of nine."

"He needed to help bring the men who murdered his family to justice," Batman reasoned.

"So he can turn into you?" the Amazon questioned.

Batman turned his gaze down, "So that he wouldn't."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Cadmus Headquarters: November 25, 14:23 EST _

Moriko and Superboy continued their search for Project Match, and couldn't find anything.

"That's it," Superboy said annoyed, _"Dubbilex, link Moriko to our telepathic conversation."_

"_If you request so, brother,"_ Dubbilex said before fulfilling the request. "_You both can hear me now." _

"_Thank you for including me, Dubbilex-san"_ said Moriko.

Superboy had his own issues, _"Dubbliex, when I accused Spence I could hear your heart rate increase." _

"_And I could smell your nervousness,"_ Moriko accused the Genomorph, _"What exactly are you hiding?" _

"_I'm hiding something from Cadmus,"_ Dubbilex admitted, _"But not the both of you. I have questioned the oldest Genomorphs. Match is not your younger brother, Superboy. He was Cadmus' first attempt to clone Superman. However, his Kryptonian DNA rendered him uncontrollable, so they froze him and tried again." _

Superboy glared, _"Who are 'they'? Do you mean Spence? Desmond?"_

"_Or someone else?"_ Moriko questioned.

"_It was Desmond,"_ Dubbilex answered, _"And his superior and Cadmus' founder, Lex Luthor."_

Moriko growled, _"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that bastard."_

In anger, Superboy punched a nearby wall, "_Luthor took Match."_

"_No,"_ Dubbilex assured, _"I did that."_

Moriko was confused, _"Why?" _

"_I will show you,"_ Dubbilex informed. _"Follow these directions."_

Superboy, Moriko, who was holding the injured Kirara, and Wolf all ran to the destination that Dubbilex had given them, until coming to a dead end.

At least it seemed, until the wall rose up to show an underground city filled with nothing but Genomorphs.

"Wow," Moriko said amazed about how much the Genomorphs had done in only a few months.

"Welcome," Dubbilex came from behind the heroes, "To Genomorph City." He led the two heroes and Wolf through the streets of the city.

"So you're the one who's been taking the missing Genomorphs," Superboy realized.

Dubbilex nodded, "One by one, I liberated them. Just as Moriko had done for you, brother."

"It wasn't just me," Moriko reminded Dubbilex.

The Genomorph looked at her, "That may be. But it was you whom my brother listened to. It was you who encouraged him to 'live'."

Moriko looked at Superboy who conveniently was looking at another direction from slight embarrassment.

"I have brought our brothers here in hopes that we too will be free," Dubbilex continued. "Of course, I have a dream that one day the world will accept us. Just as your mate has accepted you, brother."

Moriko stumbled in her walk at the mention of the word 'mate.'

"For now, no one knows that Genomorph City exists," said Dubbilex. "Which is why I brought Match here." He led the heroes to Project Match, who was chained to a rock with three G-Gnomes calming the Super-clones mind.

"What have you done to him?" Superboy questioned in anger.

"He is safe," Dubbilex assured. "The G-Gnomes keep him docile with their psychic abilities."

Moriko looked at Dubbilex, "So what you're saying is that even you, his brother, can't fully trust him while he's awake."

"We can help with his condition," Dubbilex explained, "If we were to let him go now, he can set back the Genomorph cause by decades."

Superboy glared at Dubbilex, "So you'll hold him prisoner like Cadmus held me? You might as well put him in a pod."

"Our goal is rehabilitation," Dubbilex explained. "We'll release him when he's ready."

Wolf began to growl as he noticed Project Match begin to move, and locked eyes with Superboy.

Moriko noticed this and turned to Project Match, and saw the look of hate in his eyes return, "Not this again," she said as Match broke out of his chains and lunged at Superboy.

Project Match, rammed Superboy into a stone wall that crumbled on top of him.

"You'll pay for that," Moriko growled as she placed Kirara by some Genomorphs and charged with Wolf to attack the Super-clone.

Wolf grabbed Project Match by the arm, while Moriko jumped and hit the Super-clone in the back with a kick. He stumbled a few feet before throwing Wolf into the air and setting his sights to Moriko.

"Bring it," she threatened as landed on the ground and avoided the Super-clones many punches. Until, he managed to grab her by the throat. She tried to jam her claws into his arms to make him let go.

Superboy awoke just in time to see Project Match lift Moriko from the ground with his hand tightening at her throat. "Leave her alone!" he threatened.

The Super-clone dropped Moriko, who began to gasp for air, and used his laser vison on Superboy. Once submitted, he flew into the Boy of Steel again.

Moriko stood up, as Superboy kept taking more beatings from Project Match. She reached for Tetsusaiga but paused, 'I can't. It'll harm too many innocent people.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

Martian Manhunter arose from his seat, "Everyone seems to have reached consensus that eighteen years is a suitable minimum age for joining the League. But what of Miss Martian? She is biologically adolescent by Martian standards, but she was born forty eight Earth years ago."

Miko looked at him surprised_, _"After all the fuss you made before she joined The Team, now you want her to join the League?"

"Umm," Martian Manhunter couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough. He only brought up the issue since either Batman or Red Tornado would have brought it up anyway.

"And what about Karin?" Miko continued, "She's has been training most of her life to join the Justice League. Are we going to deny her for another year when we both know that she's ready?"

"To be truthful, I would prefer neither of them joined the League," he told her.

Miko shook her head, "We can't deny them that choice."

Flash cleared his throat towards the married couple, reminding them of where they were.

Red Tornado decided to get back to the discussion, "So, what is the deciding factor, chronology or biology? Take Superboy for instance."

The Martian and miko sat back down in their seats, _"Is it wrong of me to worry about our girls? The life of a hero is a harsh one,"_ he reminded his wife telepathically.

Miko glanced at him, _"We're always going to worry, no matter what Karin and M`gann decide to do with their lives." _Her husband held no argument to what she said.

"Exactly," Black Canary continued the conversation, "Superboy is less than a year old. Does he have to wait seventeen more to join us?"

Superman turned from the image, having his own 'parental' debacle.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Genomorph City_

Superboy pulled the silver case from his pocket. 'Should I?' he wondered as he looked over to Moriko.

She hesitantly nodded, sending a message with her eyes, 'If it'll help.'

He nodded back as he put on one of the Shields on his arm.

Superboy immediately felt the effects of his human blood being suppressed.

Moriko smelt the complete change in his scent and didn't like it at all, 'But we don't have a choice.'

Project Match flew into Superboy, ramming him into the wall.

However, Superboy managed to hold the Super-clone off with one hand, "My turn." He punched Project Match in the face, making flew into the air.

The Super-clone caught himself and flew back to Superboy, who jumped to meet Project Match head on. Once they collided, both of them flew back. Superboy willed himself to stop, and in doing so, he realized that he was flying.

Moriko's eyes widened, "They worked," she said in amazement as she watched her boyfriend fought an even match with the Super-clone.

Back and forth, Superboy and Project Match collided. Until Superboy finally, got the upper hand and slammed the Super-clone into the ground, where he continuously pounded him in the face, with no sign of stopping his abuse.

"Superboy," Moriko yelled while running to him. The Boy of Steel continued to hit the clone. "Conner, stop!" she urged before grabbing Superboy's arm, which finally awoke him from his enraged trance. "It's over!"

Superboy shook his head in confusion, 'Wh-what just happened?' His mind felt like an angry cloud had lifted from his mind. The Boy of Steel turned to Moriko and saw nothing but worry in her eyes. 'Was I that out of it?'

Guardian, along with Cadmus security, ran down the secret tunnel and found Genomorph city.

Dubbilex sighed in defeat, knowing that his cause was over when it just barely begun.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_One Hour Later_

In the end, Superboy and Moriko agreed that it would be best to put Project Match back in his pod.

When that was done, they left on the Super-Cycle

"Maybe someday he can come back out," Moriko whispered to Superboy while behind him.

Superboy wanted to believe that to be true. He lightly brushed her hand that was around his waist. "Let's hope so." He lowered the Super-Cycle once he spotted the familiar limousine. Superboy jumped out and made a bee-line to Lex Luthor, "You put a tracker in that box you gave me!"

"Saw that with your X-ray vison, did you," Luthor said impressed.

"Enough of your tricks, Luthor," Moriko growled in irritation, "We know you were the one initiated the cloning projects."

Lex Luthor shrugged as if it were obvious, "I wanted Superman to meet his Match."

"You used us," Superboy accused, "All of us. Just to find some missing Genomorphs."

"A good businessman has to keep track of his assets," Luthor answered simply.

Moriko glared, "You're sick. Those are living beings you're talking about, and you speak of them as if they're merely misplaced office supplies!"

Luthor chuckled, "Don't act like this is what's really bothering the both of you."

"What are you talking about?" snarled Superboy.

"Half your of your DNA is human, Superboy," Luthor explained, "Haven't you found out who the donor was?" he asked before glancing at Moriko, "Surely you must have?"

"Shut up," she warned Luthor.

The business man chuckled, "So you did figure it out. Were you too scared to tell him yourself?"

"I already know," Superboy admitted, having already guessed that his human donor was the man standing in front of him. "And I don't care," he stated truthfully. If there was anything he learned from his girlfriends family it was that DNA doesn't mean anything when it comes to people who love you.

"Come now," Luthor said with mock offense towards Superboy, "You have much more in common with me than with Superman. Don't you, son?"

Superboy continued to glare at the villain.

"What has Superman ever given you?" Luthor continued, "Nothing. And you want to know why? Because Big Boy Blue lives in a world of black and white. You were created by the bad guys, so there must be something wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with him," Moriko argued.

Luthor turned to her and smiled, making her skin crawl, "Of course not. You, Superboy and I know that life isn't that clear-cut. The real world is full of grays. You both were so determined to free Match at all costs? And yet you took my advice and refreeze him for the greater good of all. And though you think me a villain, you still accepted my shields." Luthor ripped the shield off Superboy's arm. "We're more alike than you care to admit," he told the Boy of Steel.

Superboy reached out his hand that held the steel box, "Take them back," he demanded.

"They're a gift," Lex Luthor refused, "From a father to his son."

Superboy grabbed Luthor by his tie, "I won't need a Shield to do this," he raised his fist.

"Red Sun," Luthor said suddenly.

Superboy's body shut down and he froze in place

"Superboy," Karin said with worry, while shacking his arm and getting no reaction. "What did you do?" she growled at Luthor.

"Relax, my dear," Luthor said, while untying his tie and getting out of Superboy's vice grip. "No harm will come to him."

"Whatever you did, reverse it now," Moriko ordered.

"Or what?" Luthor asked curiously.

She showed her sharp claws, "Do you really want the answer to that!"

Luthor snickered at the threat, "Oh, I like you very much, my dear. You are a fine companion for my son...It's such a shame of what must be done."

Before Moriko could ask what he meant, she heard a noise from above.

Hayate and Noboru swooped down from the sky with their tengu wings and grabbed Moriko by both her arms.

"What the!" Moriko said as she struggled in the yōkai's hold but they were too strong for her. "Let me go!" she yelled as the tengu flew into the air, carrying her with them.

Kirara, although still wounded, leapt into the air and transformed. Noboru released Moriko, allowing his brother to restrain her, and attacked the neko with his talon shaped hand. Kirara transformed back and began to fall. Wolf had to gently catch the neko with his teeth, before she hit the ground.

Moriko looked down and saw Superboy still frozen and would be alone with Lex Luthor. "Superboy wake up!" she begged as the tengu took her further away from him, "Conner!"

Lex Luthor fixed his business shirt and walked backed to his limousine, where there was someone waiting for him inside. "Now, let's see what these demons truely have in store," he told the passenger as the limousine drove away, while Superboy remained frozen in place.

Wolf nudged Superboy's body with his head and whined when there was no response. The giant wolf laid down next to his alpha and began to lick the wounded Kirara, as they whimpered at their loss.

**Well that just happened. What does Daiki and his sons want from Karin? So what do you guys think? Next Time: The Team learns of tengu, Sesshōmaru gets threatened, and Conner feels guilty. **

**Till Then My Readers. **


	19. The Tengu and the Fangs

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers: **

**Molly Grace 16: Thank you. I totally meant to do that. **

**Inu-Hanyou2016: Do not worry, the wait is over. **

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: For the readers maybe, those who actually did the threatening better run and hide. **

**Anime hotty lover.18: Yes they did. Sorry I upset you **

**sverhei: Just give him a minute...or a few hours later. **

**GreenDrkness: Not the Fourth Wall! **

**chibi-Clar: Read and find out. **

**Kitsune's Den: I here ya. If only life were as predictable as fanfic...and chick flicks.**

**All of you are awesome and thank you so much for your support. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Young Justice is owned by Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The ONLY characters I own are Karin, Hitomi, Riku, Daiki, Hayate and Noboru. (Hey, I own more stuff now. Cool.) Anyway, please don't sue me.

Chapter 19: The Tengu and the Fangs

_Many Hours Later_

Superboy awoke from his trance, holding Lex Luthor's red tie in his hand.

The limousine and Lex Luthor were long gone.

'Great, with a single phrase he could shut me down,' The Boy of Steel thought annoyed as he took one look at his surroundings and noticed Moriko was missing. 'Where is she?' he wondered knowing that she wouldn't have left him alone like that. His gaze turned to the Super-Cycle and Wolf, who was guarding a wounded Kirara. "Where's Moriko?" he asked them.

The neko looked up weakly to Superboy and whimpered, not from her wounds, but for her charge. Wolf also whined for the loss of his alphas mate. And by somehow in their cry, the Boy of Steel understood that something happened to Moriko...something bad.

"Oh no," Superboy said with uneasiness as the thought of Moriko being alone with Lex Luthor while he was shut down came to his mind. "God damn it no!" he yelled.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Meanwhile Elsewhere_

Karin struggled in Hayate's hold as they flew through the night sky, which made it difficult to know where she was. "Let me go, you feather brained bastard!" she growled at her captor.

Noboru chuckled as he flew next to his brother, "You got to admit, Hayate. She's got spunk."

"It doesn't matter," Hayate tightened his grip on Karin, "Father's orders are clear and so is the plan."

'Plan?' Karin thought not liking what she had just heard, since it meant that these yōkai had something bad in store for her. 'I got to get out of here,' Karin told herself as she stopped struggling and tried another method of escape. _"Outo-san!" _she called to her father's mind.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"All of those in favor of ratifying the results?" Batman questioned the rest of the Justice League.

"Aye," the League said in agreement, making the votes unanimous.

"Then we're adjourned," said the Dark Knight.

Martian Manhunter arose from his seat and turned to his wife, "When the girls have more experience with The Team. I'll feel less concerned about them joining the League."

"I doubt that," Miko teased her husband.

"_Outo-san!"_ the Martian heard his step-daughter cry in his mind. He grabbed his head and yelled from the pain, since Karin's cry came so suddenly. It was loud enough to make the League turn to him alarmed.

Miko grabbed his arm in concern, "J`onn? What's wrong?"

"Karin," he answered out loud.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"_Karin, what's wrong?"_ J`onn asked to Moriko's mind anxiously once he sensed his step-daughter's fear.

"_I've been taken by two yōkai who are,"_ Moriko tried to explain what was happening.

Noboru noticed the girl's expression and began to panic, "She's contacting the Martian," he told his brother.

"Oh no she's not," Hayate said as he used his had to form a tight grip around Moriko's throat.

Moriko chocked on the tengu's hold, which made it impossible for her to concentrate on trying to talk to her father in his mind. She gasped for breath for several more moments before she finally passed out.

"There we go," Hayate said satisfied, as he maneuvered Moriko in his arms to carry her unconscious form bridal style. "It'll be easier now that she's finally quiet."

Noboru wasn't as thrilled, "I don't know...I kind of miss her insults."

Hayate rolled his eyes at his brother's words. He never understood why Noboru was so different form him and their father. 'As long as he's on our side,' he thought, dropping the subject.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"_Karin?"_ the Martian called out to her desperately, _"Karin!"_

Miko waited eagerly for her husband to say or do something. 'What's happening to Karin?' she thought with uneasiness.

"What's going on?" Batman demanded from Martian Manhunter.

The Martian turned to the Dark Knight and Miko, "Karin's been taken."

"What!" Miko said in alarm. "By who? Where are they taking her?"

"I don't know," the Martian answered trying to sense his step-daughter. "She won't answer me. They must have knocked her out...But I do know that whoever took her, were demons."

The League's eyes widened, knowing that bad demons meant bad news.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave Twenty Minutes Later _

"Please let me be wrong," Conner begged to himself, as he landed the Super-Cycle into the Hanger Bay and ran inside The Cave. Wolf was running right next to him carrying a small wounded Kirara on his back.

M`gann had just finished putting the left overs of the Thanksgiving food into a container. "Where have you been?" she asked when she saw Conner, "We were getting worried."

"Where's Karin?" Conner demanded. 'Please let her be here,' he prayed.

"Didn't she go with you?" Zatanna asked, not liking the panicked look in Conner's eyes

"Damn it," the Boy of Steel swore before he smashed his fist into the wall in anger, "That bastard took her."

M`gann's eyes widened with horror, "Took her? Who? Who took Karin?" she said with worry.

"_Team,"_ Batman said suddenly over the intercom of The Cave. _"Report to the Mission Room, immediately." _

Conner snarled in frustration as they all headed to the Mission Room. 'We don't have time for a mission right now.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Unknown Location_

Hayate and Noboru dragged Karin into an abounded warehouse, where their father was waiting patiently. They tore off her scarf and lowered her hood so that Daiki could see her face.

The tengu brothers threw Karin to the floor, where she groaned from the contact of her head hitting the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up at the yōkai that was standing in front of her.

Lord Daiki kneeled down and took a few moments to study Karin's face. He couldn't help but smirk a little at what he saw, "She has his eyes," he said before he spat on Karin's face in disgust.

Karin snarled as she retaliated by scratching Daiki's cheek with her claws. The tengu son's grabbed her hands held them behind her back.

The tengu lord chuckled as he wiped his cheek with his fingers to wipe off the blood, then brought to his tongue to lick them clean. "But she doesn't have his manners...Must be from her filthy half breed of a father."

Karin looked at the yōkai curiously, "What do you know about my Tou-san?"

Lord Daiki rose from the ground, "Much more than you I'm sure," he said smugly before looking at his sons. "Does she have it?" he asked them with anticipation.

Hayate forced Karin to turn around and showed the Tetsusaiga was securely placed on her back.

"Yes," Lord Daiki said looking at the Fang with longing. "The Tetsusaiga...The Fang that can slay a hundred enemies with one swing." Karin turned her head to look over her shoulder and glare at the yōkai. "I probably should be grateful to that bastard hanyou for making the Fang more powerful than even the great Inu no Tashio could have imagined."

Karin's eyes widened at the name 'Inu no Tashio', "My Ojii-sama?" she asked out loud, wondering what her grandfather had to do with this.

Suddenly, Lord Daiki grabbed Karin's sleeve to make her turn around to face him and slapped her hard in the face. "You are unworthy to call him so familiarly! You who are tainted with your dirty human blood!"

Karin winced from the slap and then glared at the yōkai with hatred, "And you're worthy?" she asked him, mocking his smugness. "A coward who gets his minions to do his dirty work for him?" Karin knew she was probably walking on thin ice right now, but she had to keep this guy talking. 'Long enough for the League or The Team to find me.'

The tengu lord slapped Karin again, "Such insolence! I would have thought that Sesshōmaru-sama would have at least taught you to show respect to your superiors. He really has gotten soft once he became a traitor just like his father."

"Don't you dare insult my Sesshōmaru Oji-sama," Karin warned her captor. She didn't care what people called or did something to her, but she wouldn't stand for anyone insulting her family.

"Ah," the tengu lord said tossing her back to be held by his sons, "Theirs that family loyalty that runs in the Inu no Tashio's blood line...And that's exactly what we need from your uncle."

Karin calmed down enough to begin to concentrate, _"Outo-san!"_ she called in her mind.

"Don't bother," Daiki told her once he saw what she was trying to do. "This place has been especially made to prevent any magic or telepath from locating you."

Karin gave Daiki a very sinister stare. 'You don't know my family and friends,' she thought tauntingly at the tengu, 'And you definitely don't know my boyfriend.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave _

"Moriko has been taken," Batman informed The Team once they were all gathered.

The girls gasped at the news, while the boys, minus Superboy, looked distraught. Although, Superboy was surprised that the League already knew about Karin's abduction.

"Taken?" Kid Flash repeated in confusion, "Taken by who?"

Superboy tightened his fist, "Lex Luthor," he gritted through his teeth.

The League members looked at the Boy of Steel confused.

"Not according to Moriko," said the Dark Knight, "She was able to contact Manhunter in his mind and told us of her abduction." Superboy gave a silent sigh of relief hearing that Karin was alive and not in the hands of his human father. "Why would you say it was Lex Luthor?" Batman asked the Boy of Steel with interest.

All eyes were turned to Superboy, as he gave a brief overview of what had happened at Cadmus. He made sure to leave out the information about Lex Luthor being his human donor and about the Shields. 'They don't need to know...Not yet.'

"You don't know what happened after Luthor shut you down?" Miko asked Superboy once he was finished.

Superboy shook his head looking at his girlfriend's mother in regret, feeling like he let her down, "I'm sorry."

Martian Manhunter gave Superboy an assuring look, "Luckily for us, we have someone who does know," he said before looking at a recently healed Kirara.

The neko nodded her consent, before the Martian began look through her memories. Martian Manhunter watched through Kirara's 'eyes' as Karin demanded Luthor to release Superboy from his trance, to right before the two flying demons came and captured her.

"Well?" Batman asked.

"Was it Lex Luthor?" asked Aqualad, concerned for his teammate and friend.

The Martian shook his head, "Lex Luthor was present during Karin's abduction...But he doesn't' have her." He turned to his wife, "Karin's captors are two demons with black feathered wings."

Miko thought of all the yōkai she had encountered over the years and came up blank. "I haven't faced anyone like that before."

Batman had another suggestion, "Maybe Sesshōmaru has."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Twenty Minutes Later _

"_Recoginize: Sesshōmaru Tashio A01, Hitomi Medea A02, Shippo Medea A05, Riku Hayashi A06,"_ announced the computer of the Zeta-tube. Every single one of the yōkai blooded beings had a look of rage in their eyes.

Sesshōmaru made a bee-line towards the gathered heroes with a cold expression, "What. Happened?" he demanded, no commanded, from everyone.

"Who took my sister?" Shippo growled.

All of The Team slowly turned their gazes to Superboy, who kept his glance down to the floor in shame. They didn't blame the Boy of Steel for what had happened and knew that he felt guiltier then all of them combined. But that didn't mean they couldn't be upset about it.

"It was my fault," Superboy answered Karin's uncle and older brother.

Riku stormed over to the Boy of Steel and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "You're damn right it was your fault!" the wolf yōkai yelled to Superboy's face. "You were supposed to protect her! I would have never let Karin be taken!"

Superboy glared at Riku in anger, "You don't know what happened!"

"Oh like that makes all the difference!" Riku argued.

"SHUT UP!" Hitomi screamed to Superboy and Riku. "This isn't about which one of you is the bigger man! It's about finding out who has Kar-chan!"

Martian Manhunter showed a mental image to the new arrivals, of the demons who took Karin. "Do either of you recognize them?" he asked Sesshōmaru and Shippo.

Shippo was able to identify them easily, having come across the winged demons a few times in his life, "Tengu," he answered.

"Tengu?" Artemis questioned the foreign word, "What's a tengu?"

Robin pulled up images of Japanese paintings on the holographic screen, "Crows," he translated to The Team.

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed at the images as memories of someone from his past came to mind. 'Hmm, could 'he' be involved in this?' he wondered.

"Why would a crow demon take Karin?" Zatanna asked the demons.

Hitomi quickly glanced over to her grandfather, noticing his pondering. "Ojii-sama...Do you know something?" she asked him hopefully.

Sesshōmaru went up to the images that Robin brought up of the tengu, before he began his tale. "Centuries ago, this Sesshōmaru's father, the Inu no Tashio, was friends with a tengu yōkai named Daiki...The tengu was obsessed with the idea of ruling over the human race and knew my father was strong enough to help him achieve his goal."

"The Dog General," Martian Manhunter translated.

"He's Karin's Ojii-sama," Miko clarified to The Team, "He was a very strong and respected yōkai lord."

The Team gasped, not knowing Karin's full family history.

"If Daiki and Karin's grandfather were friends, would not their objectives have been the same?" questioned Aqualad.

Shippo shook his head, "The Inu no Tashio was indeed powerful but most yōkai knew that he was very fond of humans, and would never wish to rule over them."

Sesshōmaru sighed, "That fact became more apparent when he met that human princess, Izayoi. Many of my father's men, myself included, considered him a traitor when he announced that Izayoi was carrying my half-brother."

Kid Flash gaped at the info, "Karin's related to royalty!" he said surprised.

Artemis nudged the speedster with her elbow, "Missing the point, Baywatch."

"Besides, Izayoi was disowned from her family after having Karin's dad," Hitomi informed the speedster.

Robin was confused by this, "Why's that?"

Miss Martian remembered the words her Aunt Kagome used when she told her the story of Karin's biological father. "Because a half demon is an impure being," she quoted.

Hitomi turned her gaze down at the Martian's words. Although most yōkai were more tolerant of hanyous now, some still voiced their prejudice. Aqualad quickly grabbed his girlfriend's hand in emotional support.

Shippo gave a disgusted look at what his cousin has said, "Close minded fools...I'm guessing Daiki didn't take the news from Inu no Tashio well?" he asked Sesshōmaru.

The yōkai lord nodded yes, "He vanished shortly after," he concluded his tale.

Superboy was getting annoyed by all this information, "What does any of this have to do with Karin?" he yelled.

Suddenly an image of Jaken, Sesshōmaru's imp servant, appeared on the holographic screen. "Excuse me, Sesshōmaru-sama," he said nervously, knowing how his master did not like to be interrupted no matter what the situation. "You've received a message from someone who claims to be an old acquaintance of yours. Does the name Daiki mean anything to you?"

Sesshōmaru looked at his servant harshly, "What is the message, Jaken?" he ordered.

"Well it's a video link, My Lord," Jaken explained, "I have yet to look at it myself but this Daiki informed of its urgency, since it regards Karin."

"Play it," Miko instructed the imp.

Jaken glared at the miko, "I don't take orders from you!"

"You take them from this Sesshōmaru," said the demon lord, "And he orders you to play the video."

"H-hai, Sesshōmaru-sama," said Jaken uploading the link to The Cave computer.

The beginning of the video made The Team gasp, the League member's eyes widen and those who had demon blood growl.

The video showed a front view of Karin, who was tied by her wrists in chains that connected above her to the ceiling with her legs dangling towards the floor. Two men, who were assumed tengu, stood guard next to Karin as she struggled in her chains. From the looks of it, Karin looked more pissed off then scared.

A moment later, Lord Daiki appeared on the screen, _"Hello, old friend."_

The casual tone made Superboy angrier then he already was. At the corner of his eye he could see those with demon blood were just as livid.

"_As you can see, your niece is now in my care,"_ the tengu gestured to Karin. _"She does have your half-brother's attitude...Or maybe it's from that miko whore he bedded." _

J`onn glared at the screen, when the tengu insulted his wife. Miko had to grab his hand to help calm him.

"_I suppose it doesn't matter,"_ Daiki continued, _"Since her life will come to an end...Unless you can give me what I want, of course."_

Sesshōmaru glared at the screen.

"_Your niece has been kind enough to deliver me the Tetsusaiga but you," _Daiki pointed to the screen, _"Will bring me the other Fangs. I know your father left the Tenseiga in your possession. I believe the lesson he wanted to bestow upon you when he left you his legacy was, 'compassion,'"_ he said the word as if it were repulsing. _"And I'm sure you have Sō'unga as well, since you have no use for the Tenseiga...You will bring me the Swords of the Three Worlds, so that demons can take their rightful place as the rulers of these inferior beings...It's not too late for you to join me, old friend...But if you're against me, even you can't stand against the power of Tetsusaiga. You have until midnight tonight to give me the Fangs and to make your decision."_

"_Don't do it,"_ Karin yelled at the camera before she was punched in the stomach by Hayate and the feed from the video was cut off.

Jaken appeared back on the screen, "Th-that is all there is, My Lord," he said nervously.

The Team looked distraught at the League and demons around them. Superboy was using every bit of self-control he had not break everything in sight when he saw that tengu attack Karin.

"So, Daiki needs the Fangs in order to achieve his goal," Miko said in understanding, "He's still not strong enough to rule over humanity."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "This guy must be in serious denial if he thinks he can wield those swords."

Aqualad turned to Hitomi, "What are these...Swords of the Three Worlds?" he asked.

"He's talking about the three swords that represent Heaven, Earth and Hell," she replied.

"Wait a minute," Riku interrupted looking at Sesshōmaru, Shippo and Miko, "You mean those stories, the ones about the Inu no Tashio's Fangs... They're all true?" The wolf demon had grown of the tales of the legendary Fangs but he didn't know that they actually existed.

Batman had been informed of the power of the Fangs ever since Karin had demonstrated the power of Tetsusaiga, and knew the destruction that they could cause if they got into the wrong hands. "Daiki cannot gain the power of those swords," he told the League members.

Miko nodded before her spiritual powers began to spike. 'What the?' she wondered before she turned and noticed Sesshōmaru for the first time since the video was shown.

Sesshōmaru's body was shaking, his nails began to grow and his eyes began to glow red.

The yōkai was now more than angry...He was blood thirsty.

"That fool!" he snarled as his voice became harsher. "HE DARES THREATEN THIS SESSHOMARU'S KIN! THREATEN ME!"

The Team backed away from the demon, fearing for their lives. Even Shippo, Hitomi and Riku stepped back, never seeing Sesshōmaru so angry.

"Ojii-sama," Hitomi cautioned the inu yōkai.

Sesshōmaru glared at his grand-daughter, as if daring her to challenge him.

"Onii-sama," Miko warned, as she pulled out an arrow and aimed it towards Sesshōmaru with her bow, "Please don't force my hand...We're going to need you to save Kar-chan."

A few moments later, Sesshōmaru returned to normal. He wasn't threatened by the miko but he knew that he would need a clear head to locate Karin. "You should be wary of the threats you can't enforce, miko" he reminded the miko, as she loosened her grip and put the arrow back in its quiver.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Unknown Location_

"Bring me the Tetsusaiga," Daiki turned and ordered to his sons.

Noboru lowered Karin's chains so she was now barely touching the ground again.

Hayate approached Karin and reached for the sword.

The moment Hayate's flesh made contact with its hilt, Tetsusaiga burned his skin. He screamed in pain and pulled his talon hand back and saw the visible burn marks that remained behind.

Noboru turned the chains so that Karin was facing him, "What did you do to him?" he demanded to know.

Karin gave a taunting smirk, "I didn't do anything."

The tengu gave her a look before he grabbed the Tetsusaiga. The Fang burned his flesh, just like his brother. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed in pain.

Karin's smirk lingered.

Daiki glared at Karin before he turned the chains so that Tetsusaiga was now facing him. He stared at the Fang for a full minute before he began to chuckle, "Well, well, well...Clever move Inu no Tashio. Only your blood line is allowed to wield your Fang."

Karin wanted to laugh at Daiki's stupidity, 'This guy doesn't know anything about Tetsusaiga's true purpose.'

Hayate gripped his wounded hand into a fist as he turned to Daiki, "What will we do now, father?"

"Nothing," Karin told them, "Your plan won't work if you plan to kill me. And there's no way in Hell my Oji-sama will work for the likes of you."

Daiki slapped Karin across the face with the back of his hand. She still held a triumphant smirk as she turned back to the tengu.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave_

"The League will see to locating Daiki's location," Batman told The Team.

Robin looked at his mentor in disbelief, "But Karin needs us."

Miko looked at The Team, grateful that her daughter had such loyal friends.

"The situation has changed. The Team hasn't faced a demon before, let alone three," Martian Manhunter explained, "You're not prepared to fight this battle."

Superboy glared at the League men, "I'm not abandoning her!"

Batman gave a sinister Bat-glare, "I'm ordering The Team to stand down. J`onn's right. You won't stand a chance against Daiki."

Sesshōmaru walked up to the League members, "What is it you plan to do?"

"Daiki sent you the message electronically. We'll start there," said Batman.

"Is that really the best we can do?" Shippo questioned.

While the adults continued to talk, Miss Martian linked The Team telepathically. _"We have to go after them," _she told her teammates.

"_Agreed,"_ said Aqualad.

"_Anyone have any ideas of where a demon would hide?"_ asked Artemis.

No one had an answer.

"_We need to find her,"_ Superboy told The Team, refusing to give up. _"We've already been wasting time!"_

Kid Flash looked at the Boy of Steel, _"Easy, Supes. You're not the only one who cares about Karin, you know."_

"_She's our friend too,"_ Zatanna reminded Superboy.

Hitomi noticed The Team's facial expressions and knew that they were having one of their infamous psychic conversation that Kaldur told her about. Not wanting to be left out, the hanyou lightly tapped Miss Martians shoulder and pointed to herself and Riku.

Miss Martian understood Hitomi's silent message and linked hers and Riku's mind to The Teams, _"Are you both online?"_

Riku shook his head from the foreign sensation, _"Whoa. This is different...But cool," _he said looking at Miss Martian, who smiled at the compliment.

"_Not now, flea bag,"_ Hitomi told him, "_You guys are planning to go after Daiki aren't you? Well I'm going with you." _

"_Me too,"_ Riku told them.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Miko quickly glanced over at The Team and knew that they were communicating with their psychic link.

Sesshōmaru also noticed that the group of young heroes were talking to one another. And that his granddaughter and the wolf yōkai had joined in as well. The yōkai lord looked to the miko, asking with his gaze if the group was going to disobey their orders.

She replied with a 'what do you think,' look.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Superboy glared at Riku, _"We don't need your help!"_ The Boy of Steel knew that Riku wasn't fully over Karin, and there was no way he was going to allow the wolf demon to join them.

"_We're going to need all the advantages we can get,"_ Robin stated Superboy. _"Especially against a demon." _

Miss Martian placed her hand on Superboy's arm, hoping to calm him down, _"To save Karin,"_ she reminded him.

The moment the female Martian said those words, Superboy knew there was no arguing, _"Fine," _he said reluctantly.

Batman turned back to The Team, "Stay put," he ordered before going to the zeta tubes with Martian Manhunter and Miko close behind him, followed by Sesshōmaru and Shippo.

Miko took one quick glance at Miss Martian before entering the tube, _"Karin's room. Top dresser drawer,"_ she said to her niece's mind, knowing that the rest of The Team heard her too.

Once the League members were gone, Kid Flash looked at his friends, _"What did Miko mean by that?" _

"_Only one way to find out,"_ Artemis said as she headed toward Karin's room. The Team, Hitomi, and Riku followed.

Once inside, Miss Martian opened her cousin's drawer and found a green container, exactly where Miko said it would be.

"A jewelry box," Zatanna identified confused.

"How's that going to help?" asked Riku annoyed.

Miss Martian opened the box and showed The Team multiple green beaded bracelets. "If Aunt Kagome told us about them, then they must be important."

Hitomi picked up one bracelet and sniffed it, sensing the hint of holy energy, "I think I have an idea why...Kaldur-kun, put this on real quick," she told Aqualad.

The Atlantean hesitantly put the bracelet on his wrist. Being familiar with the mystic arts, he could definitely sense some power in the beaded jewelry but didn't know what it was used for. However, it had to be good if Hitomi was giving one of her kitsune smirks, once he put it on. "Well?" he asked her.

"I was right," she answered excited, "Kaldur-kun I can't smell you."

Riku took a whiff of Kaldur just to be sure, "I can't either," he said surprised.

"It's a holy bracelet," Hitomi explained to The Team, "It hides the wearer from demon senses."

Miss Martian tapped her head, "Hello M`gann. Aunt Kagome knew we'd go after Karin and that we'd need something to hide from the tengu."

"This will definitely do it," Riku said grabbing a bracelet from the box.

Zatanna grabbed a bracelet and put it on, "Won't this mean that Karin can't sense us either?"

"Yes, but if we're close enough Miss Martian could link us up telepathically," Robin reminded her.

"But we still got a problem," Kid Flash reminded The Team, "We have no idea where to look."

Robin looked at the speedster as if it were obvious, "So, we start at the beginning."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bio Ship: Twenty Minutes Later_

The Team was following the coordinates of Superboy and Karin's last location.

"These Swords of the Three Worlds," Aqualad suddenly asked his girlfriend, "What exactly makes them powerful?"

The hanyou turned her seat to face The Team, "Each of three swords has its own power, depending on which world it represents. Like Karin's Tetsusaiga, the Sword of Earth. It has the power to slay a hundred enemies with only one swing."

Kid Flash nodded, "Yeah, we kind of witnessed that."

Riku looked at The Team members surprised, "She had to use it?" he asked, in obvious disapproval.

"Karin saved us when she did," Artemis told him sternly, knowing the wolf yōkai had an issue with Karin being a hero.

"The other swords Daiki wants are the sword of Heaven and Hell," Hitomi continued. "The Inu no Tashio left the Sword of Heaven, Tenseiga, to my Sesshōmaru Ojii-sama."

"Daiki mentioned that Sesshōmaru's father wanted to teach him compassion," Miss Martian said remembering the video link. "What did he mean by that?"

Hitomi turned to the Martian, "Like its sibling, Tenseiga is very powerful. Only instead of taking a hundred lives, it saves them."

"Saves them how?" asked Zatanna, not understanding what the hanyou meant by 'save.'

"Tenseiga can bring someone who just died back to life," Hitomi said straight out.

The Team eyes widened.

"How?" Robin asked after a full minute of silence.

"How the Hell should we know?" Riku complained, "I didn't even know these things were real till like half an hour ago."

Superboy had another concern, "Why did Sesshōmaru need to learn compassion?"

Hitomi didn't want to explain this part, "My Ojii-sama was very self-driven in his youth. He didn't care much about anyone in his path to become stronger than his father. When the Inu no Tashio gave Ojii-sama a sword that cannot kill an opponent, he was...displeased."

"Hold on, Foxy," Kid Flash trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "You're telling us that back then your gramp's attitude was...worse?"

"Yep," she answered as if it weren't that big a deal, "But he learned his lesson. Especially, on the day he saved my Kaa-san with Tenseiga and made her his ward."

"And the Sword of Hell?" Aqualad questioned about the final Fang.

Riku sat back in his chair, "I don't know how Daiki didn't hear about this but it's going to be difficult for him to get Sō'unga, considering the fact that it's literally stuck in Hell."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but what does Sō'unga do?" asked Artemis, unable to imagine what else would be needed after possessing two strong weapons.

"It raises a hundred beings of the undead and unlocks the gates of Hell," Hitomi said simply.

Robin gulped loudly, "Oookay, I'm officially whelmed."

"So we just have to deal with a sword that can kill you with one swing," stated Kid Flash, "No problem," he said sarcastically.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The Bio-Ship reached its location a few minutes later and hovered so that The Team can exit.

Robin began to look around the area for any type of clues, while Hitomi, Riku, Wolf, and Kirara used their strong sense of smell to find the tengus trail.

Superboy stood next to where he last saw Karin. His fist tightened at how so close he was to her and wasn't able to do anything. Enraged he punched a crater into the ground.

"Superboy," Aqualad warned his friend, "We're not here to draw attention to ourselves."

"I was right here!" Superboy said, not showing any indication that he heard the Atlantean. "I was standing right next to Karin and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them from taking her!"

Riku half laughed, "Some boyfriend you are," he muttered.

Superboy heard the wolf demon and glared at him in anger, "What did you say?" he yelled.

"You heard me!" Riku replied just as loud as Superboy, "You say that you care about Karin! But if you really did, you wouldn't let her be involved in this hero stuff!"

"Why would I stop her?" Superboy challenged. "I wouldn't ask Karin to change who she is just to make me feel better, unlike you!"

"At least she'd be safe!" Riku reasoned.

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the bickering teenaged boys, "Bakas."

Some of the Team members looked at one another in a loss, "Are they really going to do this now?" asked Zatanna in disbelief.

"Apparently they don't realize the longer they fight, the longer it'll take to find Karin," said Kid Flash.

Robin ignored the fighting all together since something caught his eye, "Guys. I think I found something," he said getting everyone's attention.

The teens gathered around the Boy Wonder as he lifted up a large black feather.

Riku sniffed it and gagged, "Yep, that's tengu alright."

"Could you track them?" Aqualad asked.

"It's difficult to track someone that can fly in the air," Hitomi said in regret.

A chuckle caught everyone's attention from above, startling.

One of the tengu had managed to sneak up an ALL of them. 'This isn't good,' thought the Boy Wonder.

"So you must be the rescue team?" Hayate said unimpressed as he landed a few yards away from The Team. "If you are, that girl is unquestionably doomed."

"You!" Superboy snarled, "You're one of those tengu that took Karin!"

Hayate bowed, "With pride."

"What do you want?" Hitomi growled.

The tengu gave Hitomi a repulsed look, even though he couldn't smell her, he could see the kitsune's human features. "You're a hanyou aren't you?...How disgusting."

Aqualad had to hold Hitomi back as she attempted to charge at the yōkai, "You want to see this disgusting hanyou pluck out all your feathers, tengu!" she threatened.

"My name is Hayate," the demon corrected, "One should always know the name of the person causing their demise."

"Not today," Artemis said shooting an arrow at the demon, while Robin threw a few of his shuriken.

Hayate didn't move and accepted the attacks, as the arrow and shuriken exploded on contact. Once the smoke cleared, Hayate swatted the smoke away with his hand, "Wow, how very...unimpressive. Is that your best?"

"Hardly," Aqualad replied as he readied his Water-Barriers, "_Team engage Hayate. But be mindful that he can take us to Karin,"_ he told them through the psychic link.

"_No promises,"_ said Superboy as he charged toward Hayate.

The tengu smirked in amusement.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Unknown Location_

Karin pulled on her chains. Her wrists were already cut and blistering from the binds.

"You can keep trying that, but it'll do more harm than good," Noboru warned her, from his spot on the ceiling as he laid a pillar in slight boredom.

She glared up at the tengu, "Forgive me for not taking your word for it."

Noboru chuckled, "Just telling you, it's pointless for you to try. Cause even if you get out, you'd still have to get passed me."

"Good," Karin replied, "I'm looking forward to tearing those stupid wings off."

He raised a brow, "You're that confident that you can take me."

"Release me and find out," she taunted.

The tengu jumped from his spot and landed in front of her, "You should really learn when to shut that pretty mouth of yours."

"So, you think I'm pretty," Karin mockingly flirted, wishing she could punch him in the face.

Noboru smiled with enjoyment, "Oh, I'm liking you more every minute, Spunky...It's a real shame my father hates demons with human blood in their veins."

Karin raised a brow at his confession, "And you don't?" she asked referring to his hatred for yōkai who have human blood.

He snorted, "I could care less. Hell, it's almost unavoidable now a days"

"Then why follow Daiki," Karin questioned.

"What else is there to do around here?" Noboru gestured to his surroundings but was referring to the world. "Everything became real dull the day demons decided to hide themselves from humans. So, why not rule the humans for a few centuries just to spice things up a bit."

Karin looked at him questioningly, "You're following your father...because you're bored?"

Noboru acted like he needed to think of his answer before dramatically shrugging, "Pretty much, Spunky,"

Karin was stunned, "But that's crazy. Even for a yōkai."

"Oh stop," Noboru replied with flattery, taking her insult as a high compliment.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Daiki meditated in his room on the situation.

'Oh Inu no Tashio,' he thought to himself, 'Even in death you keep me from my goal.'

The human race is so weak and pathetic. Compared to Daiki's superior strength and intellect, it's his right to rule over them.

The Swords of the Three Worlds will give him the power he needs to stand against all who stood in his way. Even that troubling Justice League and the Light wouldn't be able to stop him. Daiki was never going to allow mere humans to rule alongside him. The Light only presented the opportunity to get the Tetsusaiga and its owner.

Daiki chuckled at his cleverness, 'Foolish humans.'

The only obstacle now was being able to wield the Tetsusaiga.

"Only one of the Inu no Tashio's decedents can wield the Fang," Daiki said out loud before coming up with a plan, "So be it then."

**What could Daiki be planning? Will the Young Justice be able to rescue Karin?...Why am I asking all of you when I know the answer already? *giggle* So what do you think? Next time: Daiki versus Young Justice and a very pissed off miko. **

**Till Then My Readers**


	20. For Someone You Love

To Be a Hero

**I'd like to give a shout out to: Inu-Hanyou2016, Molly Grace 16, Mistress of Darkness Katana, Guest, chibi-Clar, sverhei,** **Anime hotty lover.18, GreenDrkness, Applejax XD, Kitsune's Den, andVampGurl101. **

Disclaimer: I'll keep this short. I own nothing. Nothing accept, Karin, Hitomi, Riku, Daiki, Hayate and Noboru. So, please don't sue me.

Chapter 20: For Someone You Love

The Team charged at Hayate, who flew into the air and laughed maniacally at their foolish attempts to stop him.

Superboy snarled as he super-jumped into the air to hit the tengu with his fist. Hayate grabbed the Boy of Steel's arm and threw him to the ground.

Aqualad used his Water-Barriers, to gather the water from the river close by and aimed the attack at the tengu.

Hayate dodged the attack swiftly. "Pathetic," he told the young heroes, "Weaklings like you can't stop me!"

"_Pilc sih nomed sgniw!"_ Zatanna yelled, casting her spell on the tengu.

Suddenly, a few of Hayate's wing feathers began to fall off, "What the hell?" he said as he tried to flap his wings to stay in the air, only to fall to the ground.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Warehouse_

Karin looked around and sniffed the area to make sure that Noboru had really left her alone for the past few minutes. "Now or never," she said to herself, "Please let this work."

She closed her eyes and let her yōkai blood take control of her body. Karin could already feel her strength returning as she allowed her yōkai to emerge. Purple marks appeared on her cheeks, and her teeth and nails became shaper. Karin opened her eyes, which were now a bright red.

'That's more like it,' Karin thought, as she wrapped her hands on the chains binding her hands and pulled with all the strength she could muster. The binds began to loosen enough for her feet to reach the ground. This allowed her to pull on the chains better till they finally came loose.

Noboru, who had heard the uproar, opened the doors to the room. His eyes widened when he saw that Karin was free. She turned her gaze to him, which gave Noboru a good look at her face. That's when the tengu noticed the change in Karin's scent, "Interesting."

Karin used the chain wrapped around her hand and whipped it in Noboru's direction.

"Yikes," Noboru said as he flew into the air to dodge the attack.

With her yōkai agility Karin jumped into the air and attacked Noboru with her claws. She jabbed her claws into his arms as she tackled the tengu to the ground.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Washington D.C_

Kid Flash used his super-speed to get behind Hayate and spin kicked behind the tengu's feet, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Why you little," Hayate snarled, before Hitomi sliced one the tenug's wings with her claws.

"Told you so," the hanyou mocked as she showed a handful of Haate's wing feathers, keeping her promise from earlier.

Riku and Superboy both jumped high into the air, as they descended they readied their fists and punched Hayate in the face.

Superboy picked the tengu up by his shirt collar and was about to hit him again.

"_Conner stop,"_ Miss Martian said in his mind, making him turn his gaze to her. _"We still need him." _

The Boy of Steel looked back at Hayate's face, which had bloodied and amused expression. "To cowardly to do it?" the tengu asked while laughing. "If you were a real man you'd have protected your mate from being taken. I guess I should have expected this from a mere boy...Oh wait, you're not even a real one from what I hear."

Superboy glared at the tengu, wishing that he had one of his shields so he could use his heat vision on the yōkai.

"_Don't listen to him,"_ Robin urged Superboy. _"Just think, what would Karin say if she were here?" _

'She would tell me he wasn't worth it,' Superboy thought. It took a few moments for him to release Hayate's shirt and grabbed a hold of one of his arms. Riku went to the other side of the tengu and grabbed his other arm.

Aqualad nodded satisfied with Superboy's decision before he walked over to the tengu, "Where is Moriko?" he demanded from Hayate.

The tengu struggled in the vice grip of the wolf demon and Boy of Steel, "And what makes you think I'll tell you?"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower_

"Why do they never listen?" Superman questioned, once he heard from Red Tornado that The Team was not in the Cave.

Green Arrow looked astonished by the question, "Their friend is missing. What did you expect them to do?"

"Obey our orders," Superman said frustrated.

"Would you if it was one of us out there?" the archer questioned.

The Man of Steel didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter, now," Batman told them as he continued to use the Watchtower's computers to search for when and where Daiki sent the message. "Any ideas of where this Daiki would be hiding?" he asked Sesshōmaru.

"This Sesshōmaru does not know," said the yōkai. "But tengu are cunning. They won't make it easy to find."

"We just need one good lead," Shippo reminded them. "It should be easy for us to track from there."

Martian Manhunter stood by a nearby window, doing a psychic sweep of the planet to find either Karin or Daiki.

Miko was standing next to him, facing the League men as they talked. "_I'm worried for her J`onn. This is just as bad as the last time she was taken,"_ she said to her husband's mind, referring to the time that Karin was taken by Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"_But it's different this time," _he reminded her._ "Karin is older, stronger, and more stubborn. She knows the League will come for her." _

She mentally nodded,_ "They will...And so will the Team...Especially Conner."_

The Martian had to agree with that. He knew how much Conner loved his step-daughter, and that he'd go to any lengths to find her. A few minutes later Martian Manhunter sighed in his mind, _"I can't find a trace of either Karin or Daiki." _

Miko nodded, _"I was afraid of that...Try looking for The Team. Maybe they found something."_

Her husband searched psychically for the young heroes. Finding them was easy enough...and they weren't alone. _"They found one of the tengu." _

Miko's eyes widened, _"Already?"_ Martian Manhunter gave a mental nod. She took a deep breath before 'speaking' again, _"J`onn...When we find these tengu, you know I'm going to have to purify them."_

He turned his head slightly in her direction,_ "The League does not kill."_ he reminded her.

"_I know,"_ she responded, _"But finding and stopping these tengu won't end with their grudges. They've already been holding on to it for hundreds of years."_

Martian Manhunter knew she was right. _"If you do this, there will be consequences with the Justice League."_

"_I don't care,"_ Miko said without hesitation. _"This isn't just about Kar-chan. It's my duty as a miko to rid the world of evil yōkai and Daiki is one of them."_

Her husband turned his gaze to her and sighed in defeat. He knew he wouldn't change her mind, but their no way he was going to let his wife face three demons alone. _"I'm going with you_."

Miko shook her head, _"I can't let you do that, Koibito. The League needs you more than me."_

"_And our daughter needs both her parents,"_ the Martian reminded her.

A small smile formed behind Miko's mask at her husband's words. He had never treated Karin any less than as if she were his own child and today was no different. _"I know. But Kar-chan will never forgive us if were both punished because of her."_

Martian Manhunter sighed in defeat, before giving a mental nod. Miko smiled at him with her eyes before making her way to the zeta tube.

"Where are you going?" Green Arrow asked the couple.

"To get Kouga and his men," Miko told him. "Were going to need their tracking skills once we have an idea where Daiki is hiding."

Superman nodded, "Good idea."

Sesshōmaru was the only one that gave the miko a knowing glance.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Warehouse _

Hearing the commotion, Lord Daiki came into the room. He raised a brow once he saw his son and their prisoner fighting on the ground. "What is going on here?" he yelled.

Noboru wrestled with Karin on the floor, "I've got this," he gritted to his father as he kicked her off his body.

Karin rolled on the ground till she was crouching in front of Daiki.

"Oh my," the tengu lord said once he saw Karin's face and smelled her scent, smelling nothing but pure yokai. "Well now, she might be more useful than I thought," Daiki said thrillingly.

"You wish," Karin snarled, as she aimed for Daiki's face with her claws.

Daiki caught her wrist and squeezed with his talons, making Karin screech in pain. "Enough of this," he said in annoyance.

Suddenly, Daiki threw a light green powder into Karin's face.

Karin yelped as the powder stung her eyes and tried to brush it off with her fingers.

That's when she felt it.

All the fury Karin had felt before slowly began to fade away. Being replaced with a feeling of calmness, making her body feel numb. At the same time, Karin's thoughts began to become clouded. 'Wh-what's happening?' she thought with worry.

Lord Daiki brushed some imaginary dust off his sleeve then looked at his prisoner in delight, "Look at me, Karin," he ordered.

Without hesitation, Karin stopped and put her hands down to her side to look at Diaki. Her yōkai features remained but her eyes were neither amber nor red.

They were now a light green.

The yōkai tengu smirked, "Good girl," as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

'Don't touch me,' Karin tried to say but the words wouldn't come out. No matter how hard she tried, her body made no move to stop Daiki's actions. 'I can't speak...Why can't I speak? Why can't I make myself move?'

Noboru walked up next to his father and saw the blank look in Karin's eyes, "Well, this is less fun," he said with a pout while crossing his arms. He was already beginning to miss Karin's smart mouth.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Washington D.C_

Aqualad glared at Hayate before he turned to Miss Martian, "Read his mind,"he ordered.

The Martian attempted to go through the tengu's mind.

A taunting smirk appeared on Hayate's face, "Fool. It's not that easy to go through a demons mind without permission."

Miss Martian gritted her teeth in frustration, "He's blocking me. I can't read his thoughts."

"There's always the old fashion way," Artemis said, as she aimed an arrow at Hayate's face.

"Go right ahead, little human," Hayate challenged, "Do your worst."

Robin looked to Zatanna, "That spell you used on Professor Ivo to tell us about Dr. T.O. Morrow, Could you use that on him?" he gestured to Hayate.

"I could try," the magician replied.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from behind The Team, startling them.

It was Miko. She had found them.

"I'll take it from here," the miko said with authority in her voice.

Superboy scowled at the miko presences. He should have known that the League would have found out about what The Team had been up to eventually. 'But I'm surprised they sent her,' he thought to himself.

Hayate snickered at Miko, "Well if it isn't the Shikon Miko, come to beg me for your daughter's life. Let me guess, you're going to take me to the infamous Justice League to be interrogated. Trust me, by the time I break, Karin will already be dead."

Miko glared at the tengu, "And that's exactly why I'm not taking you to the League."

The Team and Hayate looked at the miko in surprise.

"What are you going to do?" Hitomi asked her grandmother. Seeing the firm look in the miko's mind, the hanyou's eyes widened in horror, 'She wouldn't...would she?'

Miss Martian looked at her aunt, sensing the determination in her mind. _"Aunt Kagome,"_ she said telepathically, knowing that The Team could hear too, _"Does the League know you're here?" _

Miko glanced at her niece and the rest of The Team, _"No,"_ she answered before turning to Riku and Superboy. "You both might want to stand aside," she said out loud.

Superboy reluctantly let go, but Riku refused, "No, he'll escape."

"No, he won't," Miko said as she pulled out five sacred sutras.

Riku immediately let go and backed away from the tengu, not wanting to accidently get hit with purification.

Hayate's eyes widened in fear, "You-you wouldn't," he began to crawl backwards, trying to get away from the holy objects. "That League of yours would never allow you to do this."

Miko kneeled down to the yōkai unaffected, "That was before you took my daughter and threatened the human race," she told him simply and threw the sutras on the tengu's body.

Hayate screamed in from the excruciating pain he felt in every part of his body.

The Team, Riku and Hitomi winced at the tortured sounds coming from the tengu.

"Whoa," said Kid Flash in complete shock, as he squirmed away from Miko.

Hitomi rubbed her shoulders anxiously, since goose bumps were forming on her arms. The purification aura wasn't something she was fond of, especially when it was coming from her grandmother. She leaned in towards her boyfriend, "I've never seen her like this," Hitomi told Aqualad.

The Atlantean was uneasy by the adult hero's methods as well.

Superboy folded his arms, as Miko stared at Hayate as he withered in the pain without any sign of remorse. The woman he had come to respect as Karin's mother was willing to go this far to get her daughter back. The Boy of Steel would be lying if he said he wouldn't have done the same thing if it meant finding Karin.

Hayate continued to scream as he felt his body was on fire both inside and out. It only had been a few moments but it felt so much longer to the tengu. "Alright," he managed to cry out. "I'll tell you! Just stop! Please!" he begged.

Miko released her power from the sutras, causing them to fall off the tengu.

Hayate took a few heaving breaths, "I don't understand...You haven't killed any strong demons since you've joined the Justice League."

"You underestimate what a person will do when you threaten the people they love," Miko explained to the tengu. "It's a trait that compassionate beings have, that a yōkai like you will never understand," she said as she pulled out her katana and pointed it at Hayate's throat. "Now, I'm going to only ask you once and only once...Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

The tengu gulped in fear for his life, "I'll-I'll take you to her."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Warehouse: One Hour Later_

It was a silent ride in the Bio-Ship, aside from Hayate giving his direction. Miko kept her katana at the tengu's throat as a precaution, while he stayed kneeled at the floor. The tengu wouldn't dare try anything with the miko so close to him.

Although The Team was silent, they kept glancing at Miko and couldn't help but see her in a whole new light. None of them had any idea that the miko was capable of that kind of power. That knowledge was both captivating and terrifying at the same time.

Riku and Hitomi were less affected since they were told of the power of miko's and monks since they were children. However, witnessing it in action, was something they would never have prepared for. 'Hopefully never again,' thought Hitomi.

"There," Hayate gestured to the warehouse where his father, brother and Karin were occupying.

"Switching to camouflage mode," Miss Martian told everyone as the ship was hidden in midair.

Miko looked to The Team, "Did you find the bracelets in Karin's room?"

Zatanna showed the one on her wrist, "Right where you said they'd be."

The miko nodded, "Good. Because you're the ones who are going to go inside."

Superboy looked at her surprised, "What?"

"Daiki will be able to sense me the moment we get off the Bio-Ship," she explained to the Team. "But the bracelets will hide your presence."

"In case you've forgotten, it took us awhile to take down Hayate. How are we supposed to take down Daiki?" asked Artemis.

"Don't face down Daiki unless he finds you," Miko urged The Team. "Just find Kar-cha and get out...I'll take care of the rest."

Aqualad didn't dare ask what she meant and gave a small nod. "We have our mission," he told The Team.

The young heroes nodde, as Miss Martian lowered the ship to the ground and made an opening for them to exit.

"Superboy," Miko called out to the Boy of Steel, who turned his gaze to her. "Bring our girl back."

He nodded as he jumped off the Bio-Ship.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The Team hid outside the building and waited as Miss Martian levitated from the roof of the building. She found a skylight up top that she was able open and fly inside.

"_I'm in,"_ the Martian told The Team in their mind link, _"We were right. There's something here that blocks telepathic communication. This is probably the closest I can get and still be in contact with everyone." _

"_Well done Miss Martian,"_ praised Aqualad. _"Attempt to make contact with Moriko."_

The Martian nodded as she attempted to call her cousin, _"Karin, can you hear me?" _

No response.

"_Moriko, if you can hear us, The Team is here. Give us your location,"_ Aqualad ordered.

Still no response.

"_Maybe she's unconscious,"_ Hitomi suggested.

Aqualad thought of how to pursue next, _"Kid, enter on the roof with Miss Martian and try to locate Karin." _

"_I'm on it,"_ said the speedster, as he ran from their hiding spot and towards the roof of the building. Once there, Miss Martian levitated him to the floor. _"Thanks, Beautiful,"_ he said before using her super-speed to search the building.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Five Seconds Later_

Kid Flash looked over half the facility until he finally came across a double door.

The moment the speedster opened it, he sighed in relief. In the middle of the floor was Karin, facing away from him, but due to her lack of moment, he guessed she was unconscious.

"_I've got her,"_ Kid Flash informed The Team, as he ran to her and shook Karin's shoulder. "Come on, Pretty Eyes. Wake up," he whispered. The minute her face turned towards Kid Flash, he saw the marks on Karin's cheek. "Ah crap," Karin's eyes opened and showed him her hazed green eyes, "What the?"

Karin attacked him with her claws.

"Whoa," the speedster said quickly dodging his possessed teammate's sharp claws. "Snap out of it, Karin," Kid Flash urged to her and got no response.

"_Guys, something's wrong with Karin,"_ Kid Flash told The Team, as he dodged Karin's attacks with his super-speed. _"She's under some kind of mind control." _

"_I'm on my way,"_ Miss Martian told him.

"_Wait,"_ Aqualad tried to stop her. _"We can't hear you if you go inside." _

Miss Martian was already gone and the mind link was cut off.

"Now what?" Robin questioned while whispering.

"Now we go inside," said Superboy simply as he charged into the ware house and hit the door with his fist, causing it to fly off the hinges.

Artemis sighed, "Are we ever going to stay stealthy on a mission?"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%+&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Miss Martian flew into the room where Kid Flash was being attacked by Karin. _"Karin stop,"_ she begged as she released her camouflage so her cousin could see her.

Karin continued to attack Kid Flash.

"_M`gann-chan, Wally-kun,"_ Karin said in their mind, almost as soft as a whisper. _"You have to get away from me." _

"_We're not leaving without you,"_ M`gann replied.

"_You have to,"_ Karin replied as she used her yōkai agility to jump into the air and attack her cousin.

Kid Flash grabbed Miss Martian with his super-speed, _"Sorry, Pretty Eyes. That's not the plan."_

"_Miss Martian,"_ Aqualad called on the mind link. _"Guide us to your location."_

"_No,"_ Karin begged in the mind link. _"All of you have to get out of here." _

"_Karin,"_ Superboy said in relief, _"Are you alright?"_

"_Conner,"_ she told him, _"Daiki has put some sort of spell on me. You have to stay away from me."_

Hitomi snorted, _"Like that's gonna happen, Kar-chan."_

Karin gave a surprise gasp, _"Hitomi-chan, not you too." _

"_Don't forget about me,"_ Riku said to let her know he was there.

"_Why aren't any of you listening?"_ Karin questioned. _"If you come, Daiki will make me kill all of you!" _

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take,"_ Superboy said without hesitation. _"I already let you down once. But I promise you Karin, I'm bringing you home."_

Karin whimpered in her mind, _"Conner."_

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The rest of The Team, Hitomi, and Riku entered the room, where Kid Flash and Miss Martian were fighting for their lives.

"Well, it's about time," said a voice from above.

The Team looked up and saw Daiki standing on one of the pillars, with an amused expression on his face.

Noboru was sitting lazily on another pillar, watching the whole scene go down. Personally, he didn't like his father's methods on using Karin like a puppet to fight her friends. 'Then again, my father doesn't like playing fairly.'

"Karin," Daiki called to his new pawn, "Let's not be rude to our guest."

On his command, Karin stopped her assault and stood still.

"What have you done to her?" Artemis yelled aiming an arrow at the tengu.

Daiki flew down to stand behind Karin, "I just made her see my side of things. She's quite more useful than I expected." He rubbed Karin's cheek with the back of his taloned hand, paying special attention to her purple streaks. "She's astonishingly beautiful this way...Don't you agree?" he questioned towards Superboy, who was clenching his fists in anger.

"Don't touch her," the Boy of Steel warned.

"Was that a threat?" Daiki said amused. "Silly child. Oh, my mistake. Silly children," he gazed at the young heroes. "Did you honestly think that you could stand up against me, the Lord Daiki?"

"We know all about you," Aqualad said readying his Water-Barriers. "And what you plan to do."

Daiki shook his head in mock disappointment, "Ah, so Sesshōmaru-sama has ignored my warning and decided to go against me. It's such a shame...I wonder how he'll react when I use his own niece to destroy him."

"Good luck getting through all of us," Hitomi gritted through her teeth as she extended her claws.

"Oh, you won't have a choice in the matter," Daiki informed. "Now Karin, I want you to be a good little girl and use the Tetsusaiga on your friends."

Karin obediently reached for her sword behind her back.

The Team readied themselves for what they were about to face.

The Tetsusaiga was drawn and Karin charged towards Robin first.

Superboy ran in front of the Boy Wonder and grabbed a hold of Karin's wrist that held the untransformed fang. The Boy of Steel shoved Karin away from them, making her stumble to the ground.

Daiki stared at the rusty bladed fang , "What is this?" he yelled.

Noboru tilted his head, "Is that it?" he said unimpressed. "That's the legendary fang you've been looking for all these years?"

Hitomi formed a kitsune smile and laughed in hysterics, "You really are stupid, Daiki."

Daiki growled at the hanyou, "Explain this to me!" he demanded.

"The Inu no Tashio had that sword created to protect Izayoi-sama," Riku informed the tengu. "Tetsusaiga can only be used by someone who wants to 'protect' humans. Not destroy them."

This information made Daiki begin to panic, "Who-who would want to protect a pathetic human?" he asked finding the whole thing absurd.

"Karin would" answered Conner, remembering all the stories his girlfriend had told him. "And she has."

"With us," Artemis realized as she recalled their fight with the Injustice League, "Karin used Tetsusaiga to save us...To protect us."

The Team looked at one another, feeling grateful that their friendship with Karin meant so much to her.

Robin smirked tauntingly at the tengu, "Face it, Daiki. Your plan is a disaster. Heavy on the 'dis'."

Daiki couldn't believe it. He overestimated his plan ever since he took Karin. All this waiting and plaining...it was meaningless.

All thanks to that damn Inu no Tashio and his affinity for humans.

"No...This isn't over," Daiki said determined. "Karin, I order you, transform the Tetsusaiga and kill them all!"

Karin stood up from the ground. Her hand that held the Tetsusaiga began to tremble. Using all the free will that she had left, Karin forced the Tetsusaiga not to transform. "Sss," she struggled to say, "Ssscrrrew yoou."

Noboru laughed out loud and clapped, "Oh yeah! Spunky is back! Now things can get exciting again."

Daiki looked at his son appalled, "How dare you, Noboru! You'll go against your own father!"

His son shrugged, "Sorry Pops. At this point, I'm more curious about who will get out of this alive."

Daiki glared at his son sinisterly.

"I'm sensing some family problems here," Kid Flash opinionated.

"Big time," Hitomi agreed.

Enraged, Daiki did the only thing he could, "Karin, kill your friends. Now!"

Karin dropped the Tetsusaiga and charged at Artemis, who dodged the attack by doing a one handed back flip.

Superboy tackled Karin to the ground. He knew his girlfriend would never forgive herself if she hurt one of her friends. "I've got her," he told The Team.

"Take down Daiki," Aqualad ordered as he charged at the tengu along with Robin who had his shuriken ready to throw, and Hitomi with her claws ready to strike. Daiki used his strong tengu wings and flapped them to create a gust of strong wind.

The wind blew the Atlantean, the kitsune hanyou and the Boy Wonder flew backward into the warehouse steel wall.

Miss Martian levitated Daiki from the ground and forced him to repeatedly hit one of the warehouse walls. Quickly recovering, Daiki forced his wings open to fly close to the ground and ram into the Martian.

Riku ran with his yōkai speed and hit Daiki in the face with his foot. "Full grown men or yōkai should never hit a woman. Only weaklings do that." The Martian groaned from how hard he had hit her. "You okay, M`gann-chan?" Riku asked as he kneeled down and cradled her to his side.

Miss Martian blushed lightly at the handsome wolf yōkai's closeness, "I'm-I'm okay," she said shyly. 'Stay focused, M`gann.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

As the Team continued to fight Daiki, Superboy had Karin pinned down to the ground where she unwillingly struggled to get free.

"G-get aw-way," she pleaded desperately to him, knowing what would happen if she got loose. "Please-se."

"No," Superboy told her firmly, "I'm not leaving you."

Karin's body shook as she tried to mentally regain control of her body. At the same time, her claws became longer and managed to get one free hand out of Superboy's grasp.

And sliced her boyfriend across his chest.

"No-o," Karin said distraught as the smell of Superboy's blood hit her nose.

Superboy winced in slight pain from Karin's attack but eventually managed to pin Karin's hand again. That's when he noticed the loose tears going done the sides of her face. "It's okay," he assured her, "I'm okay."

Karin doubted it was true as his blood began to soak her top.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Kid Flash circled around Daiki with his super-speed. "Can't hit what you can't catch, feather head."

Growling in anger, Daiki spread his strong tengu wings, making Kid Flash run face first into them and fall backwards.

The tengu stepped on the speedster's chest to keep him there, Kid Flash used all the strength he had to get the demon off.

Artemis shot one of her arrows at Daiki's form.

Annoyed, Daiki caught the arrow and let it explode in its hand. "I. Have. Had. ENOUGH!" he yelled as she lifted his sharp tallons in the air ready to gut the speedsters body open.

"So have I," said a voice behind Daiki.

The tengu lord barley managed to see the owner of the voice when a sacred arrow pierced his talon that was in the air. Daiki screamed in pain at the piercing pain. This distraction allowed Kid Flash to get out of the tengu's hold and run back into formation with his friends and teammates.

The Team turned to Miko, who had a determined look in her eye, as she walked into the room with another arrow ready to shoot.

Noboru looked down giddily at the miko, "Alright, didn't see this coming," he said cheering.

Zatanna looked up to Noboru in annoyance, _"Gag mih,"_ she casted a spell on the tengu.

A piece of Noboru's shirt tore off and binding around his mouth. The tenug was startled and desperately tried to get the binds off.

"Team, fall back," Miko told the young heroes, "Daiki is mine."

The Team slowly backed away, still in fighting stances just in case Daiki or even Noboru decided to attack.

Daiki looked at the legendary Shikon Miko in disgust, "You! The whore for that disgusting hanyou! YOU DARE THREATEN ME!"

"You threatened the human race," she reminded him. "You kidnapped my daughter, and insulted my family...Trust me Daiki, you deserve what's coming to you."

At this point, the magic that Daiki used on Karin had worn off completely. Her yōkai features faded from her form, making her body feel weak. Superboy helped lift her up from the ground.

"Kaa-san don't," Karin weakly urged her mother. Miko glanced at her daughter, surprised she would be the one to tell her to stop. "You're not a killer Kaa-san...I don't want you to be...Not for me."

Miko looked back at Daiki, who cradled his weak bleeding talon. Even wounded, the tengu still held a proud look on his face of his superiority. "Go ahead, miko. Do your worst. I'll be remembered by all demons as the great Lord Daiki, who slays the Shikon Miko."

It took every bit of strength that Miko had not to release her arrow. She would have, if a familiar hand didn't gently touch her arm.

Her husband's hand.

"It's over, My Dearest," Martian Manhunter told her.

After hearing her husband's gentle tone, Miko loosed her grip on the bow and slowly put the arrow back in her quiver.

Suddenly, Daiki began to laugh hysterically, "I knew it! Not even the Shikon Miko and the Justice League can stand in my way!"

Martian Manhutner glared at the villain, "The Justice League will not kill you."

The smirk Daiki had on his face suddenly got bigger.

"However," the Martian continued, "The Justice League will not help you."

Everyone turned to the heroes in curiously.

It was Daiki who dared ask the question that was on all their minds, "From what?"

The moment the question left Daiki's mouth, the sound of soft footsteps came from behind The Team. When all eyes turned to see its source, not one pair of eyes widened didn't at who they saw.

The un-glamourd yōkai lord: Sesshōmaru.

"From me," the inu yōkai said as he walked into the room, dragging a much more wounded Hayate by the back of his shirt with only one hand.

Karin tried to straighten up at the presence of her uncle, but found it difficult to do so. Superboy continued to support her in her weakened state.

Sesshōmaru glanced over to his niece and saw her weakened state. His gaze quickly went to the Daiki and growled for the harm he's caused her. Without any care, he tossed the wounded Hayate at his father's feet.

Daiki kneeled down to his son, "How could you?" the tengu questioned his old friend, "We're only doing what the Inu no Tashio was afraid to do!"

Sesshōmaru's began to turn a sinister red color and his demonic features began to show. His gaze quickly to the group of heroes behind him, "Leave," he ordered in a lethal tone.

Miko nodded, "Let's go," she ordered the younger heroes.

Superboy helped Karin walk as they, The Team, Hitomi and Riku followed the League members, without question, back to the Bio-Ship.

The sound of the tengu's screaming could be faintly heard from outside.

"What's going to happen to Daiki?" Miss Martian asked, almost afraid of what the answer will be.

"We don't know," her uncle answered.

"And we won't ask," Miko told them as they entered the Bio Ship.

Superboy held up Karin as best she could until they made it back to the Bio-Ship and Super-Cycle. A small Kirara jumped on her charges shoulder and licked her cheek in relief. Wolf, was more ecstatic as he licked Karin's arm.

"I'm glad to see you both too," Karin said as she took turns petting them.

"So are we," Miko said as she took off her hood and mask. The determined look of slaying demons was gone and was replaced with a relived mother. She gently embraced Karin, "I'm so glad we found you." Karin held her back just as gently.

"How sickingly sweet," said a voice from above.

The Team and League looked up, and saw Noboru hovering with his wings above them, his arms were folded as he watched the group below him.

All the heroes took a stance, ready to fight the tengu.

Noboru looked back at the warehouse, where his father and brother were most likely being butchered by Sesshōmaru. Even with that thought in mind, Noboru simply shrugged, "Well, l guess the funs over. I'm out." To everyone surprise, he actually gave a friendly wave good bye, "Hope to see you again, Spunky," he said directly to Karin before he flew off.

The Team looked to the League members, "Should we go after him?" Aqualad questioned.

The League members were just as lost, "I don't really know," Kagome said unsure, she looked over at Karin. "Should we?"

Karin thought over all of her encounters with Noboru. Despite the kidnapping, Noboru didn't actually really anything bad to her. The only time he actually hurt her was when she attacked him in her yōkai form. 'Maybe he's not...all bad,' she wondered. "No," she finally answered, "I don't think he'll cause trouble...He'll just watch it."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave_

Conner watched as Kagome finished healing Karin from all her injuries.

The miko glanced over at the Boy of Steel, ready to go over and heal his injuries when the look on his face stopped her. Not once did Conner's eyes ever waver from Karin's. Kagome smiled knowing that they needed some alone time to talk. So she, walked out of the room, slightly tapping Conner's shoulder in gratitude.

The moment her mother left, Karin hesitantly walked over to Conner, "Gomen nasai."

Conner was stumped, "What are you sorry for?" Karin lightly brushed the injuries on his chest His shirt was torn and stained from his wounds that she caused. The Boy of Steel rolled his eyes and embraced his girlfriend, "Karin, I don't care about that...I'm the one that needs to apologize."

Karin pulled back to look at his face, "For what?"

"I was standing next to you when they took you," he reminded her, "I should have stopped them. J`onn showed me how you were calling to me and I...I did nothing."

"I didn't call out to you to help me" she told him as if it were obvious. "I called out because I was worried about you." Conner raised a brow. "Lex Luthor did something to make you, I don't know, freeze. And that scared me. The thought of him being alone with you terrified me."

Conner gave a look of realization, "This whole time you were taken hostage, you were worried...about me?"

"Of course I was," said Karin as if it were obvious.

This made Conner chuckle, 'She got beaten up by crow demons and she was more concerned about me and probably everyone else once they got involved."

"Why are you laughing?" Karin began to pout.

"Nothing," he said after he calmed down, "You're just...you."

She gave him a suspicious look, "I'm guessing that's a compliment."

"A high one," Conner responded before holding her face with one of his hands, remembering how lucky he was to have her in his life, and smiled. "I love you, Karin."

Karin smiled back at him, "And I love you, Super-Stud," she replied before kissing him lovingly.

Conner responded just as fiercely.

Both of them were so involved in their kiss, that they didn't notice that Karin's hand began to glow a light purple.

The couple pulled back from one another with happy smiles still plastered on their faces.

Karin's smile quickly fell to surprise as her gaze saw Conner's chest, "Oh my Kami."

"What?" Conner asked, before he looked down and saw why she was shocked.

His injuries were gone.

Karin had healed his wounds.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Light Headquarters _

A battered Daiki and Hayate stood in front of the leaders of The Light.

Both demons barely managed to escape from Sesshōmaru's wrath. However, the tengu's loosing fight with the dog demon only heightened their rage towards him and the human race.

Though, the Light was not enthralled.

"So you've failed in your plans," Vandal Savage stated to the tengu.

Daiki kept his gaze down and said nothing.

Lord Klarion snickered in amusement, "What do you expect from puny crow demons?"

The Lord of Chaos's ridicule made Daiki furious, "Don't you dare insult me! Once I've healed, I will control the human race! And then I'll put each and every one of your heads on spikes for your mockery of the great Lord Daiki!"

Ra's al Gual turned to Vandal Savage, "And now the crows true colors emerges."

"Indeed," said Savage, "And here I thought they would have lasted longer. But it looks like they must be dealt with now."

Hayate snarled at the villains, "And what do you pathetic humans plan to do? We may be injured, but we can still face all of you."

Lex Luthor chuckled, "Who said 'we' were the ones going to deal with you."

Before the tengus could comprehend what the business man could mean. A sharp pain hit them both on their backs.

Hayate and Daiki screamed in pain from the attack. A burining sensation came from their injury that they immediately recognized.

A sacred arrow.

Out of the shadows, the form of a miko carrying a bow came into the light.

The tengu smelt the strong scent of graveyard soul and death coming from her body. They've heard stories of this woman but had no idea thtat she was still alive.

"Kikyo," Vandal Savage greeted the undead miko, "Thank you for the service."

Kikyo gave a cold smile, "I could never stand tengu demons. Always so full of themselves." With a wave of the undead miko's hand, the purification of the arrow. Neither tengu could scream before they were killed, leaving nothing but ash remains behind them.

The undead miko chuckled, as her obedient shinidamachū came from behind her to gather the tengu's souls, and bring back to their master.

"Well done," said Savage impressed. "It's been many years since I've seen the power of a priestess. Even one in your...condition."

"This condition you speak of is only a temporary,' Kikyo said absorbing the souls of the tengu. She gaged in disgust, "Even their souls are disgusting."

Lord Klarion chuckled in amusement.

The Light was fully aware the Lord Daiki was never really going to help with their goals. However, they did present an opportunity to test one of their new recruits on their skills and loyalty.

"Do not worry, Kikyo. Your time will come," Savage promised The Light's newest member.

**Snap Crackle Pop, didn't see that coming. And you thought these tengu guys were bad. This was the most difficult chapter to write yet, but hopefully you'll all like it just the same. So what do you think? Next time: Kagome's punishment and Karin's new abilities. **

**Till Then My Readers**


	21. Out In The Open

To Be a Hero

**OMG! TWO HUNDRED REVEIWS! This is the largest number of reviews I've gotten on any of my fics. You guys are AWESOME XD!**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Yes she is, and I'm glad you like it.**

**Molly Grace 16: I'm actually kinda glad you caught it. Since I hinted at her being at the end of chapter eighteen. She was the person in Lex Luthor's limo.**

**Inu-Hanyou2016: Yes yes, I know.**

**GreenDrkness: Kikyo died in 'Welcome to the Justice League', yes. However, I purposely didn't say anything about her being dead in 'this' universe. The rest of your questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**MoonlightWolf16: Oh my gosh, thank you so much and you're most welcome.**

**sverhei: That it does...that it does.**

**chibi-Clar: Ha ha, yes. It's all 'whelming,' but I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kitsune's Den: Let me explain my way of thinking. To me, Kikyo is and always will be Kagome's nemesis. Just like Superman has Lex Luthor and Batman has the Joker, their foes always have a deep hatred towards them. Kikyo fits that profile for Kagome. So, in my eyes anyway, Kikyo's presence is not only convenient in a universe where Kagome is a hero, it's a necessity.**

**Hellcat4life (Guest): Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully I answered your questions in the previous responses.**

**I would like to thank all of you and shadowlord559, for your amazing support. Now, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha. No own Young Justice. Do own Karin, Hitomi, Riku and Kou`ki. No sue.

Chapter 21: Out In The Open

_Watchtower: The Next Day_

Kagome stood next to J`onn in the green house of the Watchtower. The other Justice League members held a meeting on how to handle her actions with the tengu. J`onn was excused from the meeting since Kagome was his spouse, which would have made his his opinion biased when they voted on what to do with the miko.

"It's been almost an hour," Kagome said with slight worry. 'At least I didn't kill them,' she thought to herself, although she was still irritated that the tengu were still alive. A few hours ago, Sesshōmaru had informed the Justice League that Daiki and Hayate had escaped from his grasp. It was pure luck on the tengu's part, but the yōkai lord figured that Daiki and Hayate had gotten his message: Attack my family again, you die.

It was by that fact alone, that the heroes didn't make Kagome resign from the League right then and there.

However, they could still make her.

The miko was fidgeting nervously from the suspense. J`onn grabbed Kagome's hands into his, which made her turn her gaze to him, "They know you didn't have a choice," he told her.

Kagome nodded, "But that doesn't change what I almost did...I'm not going to lie, if you and Sesshōmaru hadn't have come, I would have."

"I know," J`onn interrupted, "I did the same for our daughter all those years ago too, remember?" the Martian reminded her of how close he'd become to killing Inuyasha for taking Karin when she was six.

Suddenly, Batman came into the room, interrupting the married couple's conversation. "We're ready for you," he told Kagome.

The miko nodded, and took a deep breath to prepare on what her teammates had decided.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: Twenty Minutes Later_

Karin was hunched over as she sat on the couch in the Sitting Room, tapping her foot irritably.

Conner, who was sitting next to her, wrapped his arm around her in comfort. "Just be patient," he told her, "Your mom said she'll come when it's all over."

"Haven't you learned yet? Patience isn't one of her strong suits," Riku told the Boy of Steel, from the other couch.

Riku and Hitomi ended up staying the rest of the night in The Cave. Mainly to postpone the wrath of their parents for going on the rescue mission with The Team.

Karin straightened up and leaned into Conner's shoulder, "And you're not so enduring either, if memory serves me right," she lightly teased her boyfriend. "And can you blame me. It's less than a day and I'm already going mentally crazy from that stupid mandatory leave Batman put me on because of my 'traumatic experience.'" Karin said using air quotes. She had tried to convince the Dark Knight that she was fine after the whole Daiki ordeal, but he once he gave the order she had no choice.

"It's only temporary," Conner reminded her.

"Yeah, you'll be back kicking ass before you know it," Hitomi added.

"Promises, promises," Karin retorted.

Suddenly, the zeta tube announced new arrivals, _"Recognize Batman 02, Miko 08, Martian Manhunter 04, Sesshōmaru Tashio A01,_ _Shippo Medea A05, Rin Medea A10, Kouga Hayashi A07."_

Riku and Hitomi both gulped at the sound of their parent's names.

"_Team report to the Mission Room,"_ Batman said over the intercom of The Cave.

Karin and Conner got up from the coach and went directly to the Mission Room.

The adults looked cool and collected once the rest of The Team arrived.

"As you know," Batman began to tell the protégés, "This Team disobeyed my direct orders to stay put in The Cave."

The Team looked down ashamed.

"However," Batman continued, "Miko has informed me that she had a hand in helping you in your endeavor to save Moriko. Therefore, she will receive the full punishment."

"What?" all the girls of The Team said in disbelief.

"That's not fair," Wally stated to the Dark Knight.

The Team would have continued their protest if Batman didn't silence them with a Bat-glare. "The Justice League has already decided the consequences of Miko's actions," the Dark Knight concluded.

Karin looked at her parents nervously, "Which was what?"

Kagome gave her daughter a small smile, "Probation and temporary reassignment."

The Team let out a sigh in relief that Miko wasn't kicked off the League.

"Reassigned to what?" Conner asked the League members.

"Aiding Red Tornado as the Den Mother to The Cave," J`onn answered, with a relived smile.

"Only if you guys can stand to have me around," Kagome teased, before M`gann and Karin cheered and hugged her at the news. Kagome didn't mind her new assignment, since she had been wanted to show The Team her appreciation for their help in finding Karin.

"As for you two," Shippo said looking at his daughter and Riku in accusation. "You both are grounded."

"Oh, come on!" Hitomi said in disbelief.

Riku was just as livid, "That's not fair."

Kouga shrugged at his son, "Hey, you're either grounded or you do survival training in the mountains, pup."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Riku said, considering the training option.

"With your mother," Kouga finished, while folding his arms and gave an evil smirk.

Riku's eyes widened in horror. His mother may have looked innocent but she knew how to train tough wolf yōkai warriors. "I'll take the grounding," he chose quickly in fear.

M`gann gave a small giggle at Riku's actions. The young Martian didn't know why she hadn't noticed before but the young wolf yōkai was pretty cute. 'And strong,' she thought in admiration.

Hitomi gave innocent watering eyes towards her parents, "Don't I get an alternative?" she asked whole battering her eyes, "Daddy. Mommy."

"Don't you go kissing up to us," Shippo warned his daughter.

Rin was more affected by her daughters cuteness and went to her daughter side to wrap her in a one arm hug, "Oh Shippo, can we really punish our daughter for saving your sisters life."

"And endangering hers in the process!" Shippo reminded his wife.

"Hitomi was a true asset to the mission," Kaldur suddenly interjected, "In fact, they both were."

The kitusne looked at the Atlantean, "Who are you again?" he asked, wondering why the boy was so defense of Hitomi.

Batman cleared his throat to interrupt the conversation once more. "If I may, I wasn't finished informing The Team of Miko's full assignment." Everyone was silent for the Dark Knight. "Since Moriko is on temporary leave, she will use this time to train with Miko on her new abilities."

"What new abilities?" Artemis asked confused.

Karin turned to her friends sheepishly, "Umm, my miko abilities," she admitted.

The room was silent for a few moments before the questions started bursting from The Team's and yōkai's mouths.

"You have holy powers too?" Zatanna asked in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Rin asked amazed.

"It isn't," Shippo said surprised.

"Does this make Karin a priestess too?" M`gann asked astonished.

Kouga laughed, "I knew all her powers couldn't have all come from, dog breath."

Kagome sent the wolf yōkai a warning look.

Robin looked at the League members confused, "What makes you think she has priestess abilities?"

Conner was the one who answered, "Yesterday, Karin healed my injuries. Just like Miko can"

The Team's eyes widened in amazement.

"I still don't understand how you were able to do that, Kar-chan," Kagome admitted still baffled by the discovery. "If you did use any holy powers, your demonic blood would have been purified."

Sesshōmaru snorted at the statement, "Don't be so naïve, miko...If we were to follow that logic Karin wouldn't be alive today." Everyone turned their attention to the yōkai, staring at him in question. "The moment Karin was conceived, the miko's holy powers should have purified all the demonic blood in Karin's body, undoubtingly killing her in the process. Instead, the holy energy bonded with Karin, giving her human blood the power of a miko...You're child truly is a miracle product of two opposite worlds," he told the last part to Kagome.

Wally was still confused, "I still don't get it. Why did her 'miko' abilities appear yesterday? Why not sooner?"

Karin shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Luckily her mother did, "A miko's power comes from within us," she gestured to her heart, "Our feelings is what creates that holy energy. Whether the feeling is bravery, compassion, rage, jealousy or, of course, love. As long as the feeling is genuine and strong, it can unleash someone's holy powers."

Rin brows rose in curiosity, "Well then Karin, just what emotion were you feeling when you were healing Superboy?" she asked innocently.

The Team looked at Karin and Conner with amused knowing eyes, while the couple were blushing ten shades of red.

Kouga got the hidden message easily, especially with the scent of embarrassment was coming from their bodies. "Oh, I think I know what it was," he said with his wolf like smirk. 'Good for you kid,' he thought to Karin in approval.

Rin also caught on with what was going on between Karin and Conner and began to squeal in excitement, "Awww, how cute. When did you two get together?" she asked them.

Shippo wasn't as enthusiastic about what he guessed was going on, "Exactly, what are you doing with my sister?" the kitsune asked in a harsh protective voice at the Boy of Steel.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her son, "Their dating, Shippo-chan."

The kistune's eyes widened in horror, "Like hell they are!" he yelled in outrage.

Karin growled at her older brother in annoyance, "You have no say in the matter, Nii-san."

"I do too," Shippo argued back.

Fed up with the kitusne's disproval, Karin pulled out her blackmail card. "Hitomi-chan's dating Kaldur-san," she accused while pointing to her niece.

Both Kaldur and Hitomi gasped in shock, "Oh, you bitch," the hanyou growled in annoyance at her aunt.

"Only a quarter," Karin mocked.

Shippo gaped at the news, "You're what!" he yelled at his daughter and Kaldur.

Rin was more pleased by the news and kissed Hitomi's forehead in joy, "Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell us sooner? Oh oh, we should all go out for dinner sometime. I would love to get to know this young man better," she suggested in delight. Rin had secretly worried that her daughter wouldn't find anyone who would love her for who she was, seeing it happen so many times with her older children. She hoped Kaldur could be the young man to do that. 'Something tells me that he already is,' Rin thought seeing the way Hitomi cringed to Kaldur once their secret was out.

Kaldur smiled politely at Hitomi's mother, "That would be wonderful, Mrs. Medea," he replied, causing his girlfriend's mother to smile.

"Don't just ignore me!" Shippo complained, at how all the sudden his opinion on things had no meaning.

"Oh hush," Rin ordered her husband.

The others in the room couldn't hold back their smirks.

Kagome could already tell that her staying in The Cave was going to be very interesting.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave December 5, 16:37 EST_

The next few days were not what Karin had expected. She was so used to harsh training from both Sesshōmaru and the Justice League, that doing miko training was...abnormal.

There was a lot of meditation involved in her new training, to help the holy energy release from her body more naturally. That part was easy for Karin but the rest was more challenging.

When it came to physical combat, Karin always was told to fight with her head first on how to proceed and then follow her heart to see if it's the right decision.

Holy energy was the complete opposite.

Karin has to use her heart first, which infuses the holy energy with her own pure emotion, and then use her brain to decide on how to use it, like healing or creating a barrier.

Right now, Karin was in the Sitting Room on the floor, meditating, while her mother and M`gann were cooking something in the kitchen. Superboy was on another couch, watching static on the television, he didn't want to disturb Karin too much while she meditated but she told him that the static helps her.

At first things were going fine, until a presence caught Karin's other senses. She recognized it immediately, and it took every bit of will power she had to keep a straight face.

The presence was coming closer, being as quiet as possible. This person trying to get the jump on Karin, but she wasn't going to let that happen.

'A little more," Karin urged in her mind, as the presence was now in front of her. "Boo!" she yelled suddenly at Kou`ki, who was camouflaged in front of her.

The four year old was so startled that he fell backward on the floor. "Hey," Kou`ki complained.

Kagome looked up and chuckled at her children. Since she was going to be assigned here, she thought it would be a good idea to bring Kou`ki too. She knew Karin and M`gann missed him like crazy and that it be a good chance for The Team to see him.

Kou`ki sat up from the floor and pouted at his sister, "No fair. You cheated."

Karin stuck out her tongue out at him before tackling her little brother in a vice grip hug, "Now, I've got you. And there's nothing you can do about it," she teasingly threatened.

The little half Martian struggled in his sister's hold before his fingers were released and he began tickling Karin's sides, "Gotcha."

Karin began to laugh from Kou`ki's tickle attacks. "No not that," she said through her laughter, "Anything but the tickle monster."

Kou`ki playfully roared like a monster and continued his tickle assaults.

"Conner," Karin begged through her snickering, "Help me."

The Boy of Steel rolled his eyes, "I have to save you again?" he asked, not being serious.

Karin pouted through her giggles, "Don't you love me anymore?" Conner pretended to think it over. "Conner!" she begged.

"Oh alright," he finally said giving before crawling to the floor and attacking Kou`ki with his own tickle attacks.

Kou`ki laughed as both Conner and Karin began tickling the four year old. "Not fair! Not fair!" he whined and giggled out loud.

"Ha-ha-ha. Revenge is mine," Karin declared as she continued to tickle him.

During the few days here, Kou`ki became very attached to Conner. They were both half alien and half human, which gave them a unique connection.

As the young teens continued their torture on the four year old, something fell out of Conner's pocket.

Karin glanced over and froze once she identified the object.

It was the silver case that Lex Luthor had given to Conner at Cadmus.

The case that held the Shields.

Conner quickly stopped playing with Kou`ki, grabbed the container, and put them back in his pocket.

'Oh you're not getting away that easily, Super-Stud' Karin thought in her mind.

Kou`ki looked up at both of them curiously, sensing the sudden mood change.

Karin tried to think of an excuse quickly, "Umm, Kou`ki do you want to come with me and Conner to walk Wolf and Kirara?"

Kou`ki nodded vigorously.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Outside The Cave_

The two teens watched as the four year old played with the giant wolf and neko. They were far away enough so they wouldn't hear what the couple was talking about.

"Are you still using them?" Karin asked her boyfriend straight out.

Conner gave a heavy sigh, knowing he was going to get an earful from her. "Only when we had to face a super-villain," he admitted.

Karin's face quickly turned to him in shock and she turned to face him, "Why? Conner, you don't need them."

"It helps me with my Kryptonian abilities," Conner explained facing her, "You were there at Cadmus, Karin. You saw what I could do. I was stronger. Faster. I could fly and use heat vision."

She nodded in understanding but still didn't like it, "But you're forgetting what else those Shields made you do...They make you angry."

"I'm always angry in a fight," Conner claimed in defense.

Karin glared at the excuse, "You know what I mean. Those Shields...What they make you feel and do...It scares me, Conner."

"I need them," he tried to explain.

"Did you need them a week ago when you came to save me?" she asked interrupting him.

Conner didn't reply, but the answer was obviously no.

Karin took a calming breath before speaking again, not wanting them to fight. She lightly grabbed his hand into both of hers, "The Shields may unlock your Kryptonian abilities...But they also make you weak by relying on them...Please Conner, don't use them anymore."

Conner sighed, at the request. What Karin was saying made complete sense, but still, "I...I can't make a promise I can't keep," he told.

Karin lowered her forehead to his chest, wishing that he would listen to her. But knew she couldn't force Conner to do anything he didn't want to do. "Then...please be careful...And you don't need you're 'other' father's help to be stronger, you know. You're already strong, Super-Stud," she said trying to lighten the mood.

Conner gave a half smile before he wrapped his arms around Karin's form. This was a request that he could do for her, "Okay, I'll try and be more careful about using the Shields."

"_Team, report to Mission Room,"_ Green Arrow said through their com-links, startling them.

"Time to go back inside," Karin called out to Kou`ki.

The half Martian ran up to the teens with Wolf and Kirara following him. Conner lifted the boy up and placed him on Wolf to ride him, which made Kou`ki giggle.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Once inside the Cave, Karin picked up a familiar scent inside the Mission Room. "Ah man," she whined.

"What?" Conner questioned before he saw why Green Arrow had called them and not Batman.

"_Recognized: Artemis B08,"_ the computer announced from the Zeta-tube.

"Just in time," Green Arrow said to his protégé, "Look who decided to join The Team."

Artemis suddenly felt just as whiny as Karin had been, once she saw Red Arrow standing in front of her.

"It's about time," said Wally excited that his old friend was finally joining them.

"Sure," Artemis said weakly, "The Team needed a real archer."

Karin winced at the hurt in her friend's voice. To be honest, she wasn't really thrilled with this decision either. It's not that Karin had anything against Red Arrow, he was a great hero. 'But there just something about him that rubs me the wrong way,' she thought to herself.

"Alright people," Green Arrow said bringing up a holographic screen, "Batman and Robin are on a case in Gotham city, but the Dark Knight gave me a heads-up on some important information. Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport."

"In full costume?" questioned Zatanna, "Nervy."

Green Arrow shook his head, "He's in street clothes. It was facial recognition software picked up the ID. It's up to The Team to find out what he's up to."

"All of us?" asked Conner, "That seems like overkill for a shadow job."

"Perhaps a small squad," suggested Red Tornado, "Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal."

"Actually, I thought the sidekicks could suit-up on this," Green Arrow stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "They haven't been sidekicks for some time Arrow-san."

Green Arrow chuckled, "You're right, they haven't. Anyway, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow. I'd say Moriko too but."

"I know, I'm not aloud," Karin complained, "Quit rubbing it in."

"I want in," said Artemis, surprising the adult heroes. "I've logged more hours piloting the Bio-Ship then those three."

Green Arrow looked at his protégé in concern, "Are you sure, Artemis?" he asked, knowing who Sportsmaster was, and still is, to Artemis.

"Absolutely," the female archer answered without hesitating.

Kagome looked at the girl with worry. She understood why Artemis was acting this way and hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid on the mission. 'She shouldn't face Sportsmaster on her own.'

"We have our mission," said Aqualad before he, Wally, Red Arrow and Artemis went to the Hanger Bay.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go," said M`gann to Conner.

Conner shook his head, "Stakeout's make me crazy.

"He's not happy on a mission unless he gets to hit something," Karin said snickering.

"Hey," he screeched his girlfriend.

"At least we get the night off," Zatanna said relived.

Karin snorted, "Yeah, wait and see how that goes."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Sitting Room: One Hour Later_

Zatanna grumbled in frustration, "I'm going insane here. Even my boredom is bored."

"I warned you," said Karin, "Try being off the field for a week. It's worse."

Kagome shook her head amused by The Teams whining, "If you're that desperate I'm sure Red Tornado has a mission he could give you."

"I hope so," said Conner.

Karin gave a fake pout, "You want to leave me here all alone." Conner gave her a knowing look that he wasn't buying her moping. "Fine," she said in defeat, "More fun for me and Kou`ki."

Her brother smiled at the mention of his name.

"Where's Red Tornado anyway?" asked M`gann.

"He's either in the Mission Room or his room," answered Kagome.

The young adults checked the Mission Room first and sure enough the robot hero was there.

"Hey Red Tornado," Conner said getting the robot hero's attention, "Do you have any stakeouts for us?"

"I do not," answered Red Tornado. "You must amuse yourselves," he stated before he used his powers to fly up to his room above the Mission Room.

Zatanna looked up at the ceiling curiously, "That's Tornado's apartment, right?"

"Yeah," answered Karin.

"But Tornado doesn't eat or sleep or change clothes or anything like that," stated Zatanna

"So?" questioned Conner.

"So, what does he do up there?" asked Zatanna pointing to the robots apartment.

They all looked at one another, wondering the same thing.

Karin walked back over to the Sitting Room, "Hey Kaa-san, we have a question."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, pausing in helping Kou`ki put a child's puzzle together on the coffee table.

"You said Red Tornado has a room. But what does he do in there?" Karin questioned, which made Kagome raise a brow, "No, really. We're curious."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Well, what do you do in your room?" she questioned back.

Karin shrugged, "I don't know...Lots of stuff I guess."

"Alright then, mystery solved," Kagome stated, before going back to playing with her son.

Conner, M`gann, and Zatanna looked at Karin with confused expressions. "That's code for she doesn't know either."

Zatanna gave a mischievous smile that would have made any kitsune jealous,_"Well there is one way to find out,"_she told them through their mind-link.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The teens waited until Red Tornado announced he was leaving The Cave. That's when they made their move.

"How are we gonna open the door?" asked M`gann.

"Leave that to me," said Zatanna. _"Etativel!"_she casted a spell to fly off the floor, "_Hctah siri nepo!"_

Karin smirked, "Well that's one way to do it."

Conner turned to Wolf and Kirara, "Warn us if Red Tornado comes back," he said before super-jumping up to the androids room. Karin followed right behind him by using her yōkai agility.

The teens noticed how for an android, his room was very spacious.

Karin's eyes immediately caught the early winter holiday decorations. There was a decorated and lite up Christmas tree, a menorah, a snowman, presents and other holiday stuff. "That's pretty," she said in admiration.

M`gann found the light switch and turned it on. The room lite up and in the back was an operating table with something on top covered in a blanket.

Something that was shaped like a person.

"Is that what I think it is?" questioned Zatanna.

Karin sniffed, "It's not alive," she said before shaking her head to correct herself, "I mean, organic."

"Then what is it?" asked M`gann curiously.

Conner walked over and yanked the blanket off.

The teen's eyes widened.

On the table was a humanoid robot.

"Uhh, is Red building a friend or what?" asked Zatanna a little uncomfortable about what they found.

"I'm leaning towards or what," said Karin.

Suddenly the hatch reopened and Red Tornado flew inside, "Perhaps you should ask Red."

Conner and Karin looked at each other then looked down at the hatch and saw Wolf sleeping on the floor with a small sleeping Kirara on his back.

"Really?" asked Karin in disbelief, "They only had one job."

Red Tornado landed on the floor.

"All right," Conner said before pointing to the table, "What's with the new bot?"

"I am a robot," Red Tornado stated before gesturing and walking to the table, "This is an android. He is to serve as my alter ego, John Smith, and allow me to download my consciousness so that I may walk among humans, interact and learn."

M`gann smiled, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Karin nodded in agreement.

"Your approval is appreciated," said Red Tornado, "But your presence is uninvited. Is this a sign of disrespect?" he questioned inquiringly.

"Curiosity," M`gann corrected.

Conner was more truthful, "Boredom."

"Peer pressure," Karin accused while pointing to Zatanna.

The magic wielder wasn't offended by the accusation. "He's actually kinda cute," admitted Zatanna, "But if your goal is human interaction. _Evig mih stnap!"_She cast a spell that turned the blanket into a pair of pants that was now on the robot. "He needed pants."

"How the hell do you do that so fast?" asked Karin referring to Zatanna being able to speak backwards.

"Practice," Zatanna answered with pride.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave December 6, 03:21 EST_

The Team gathered to hear the debriefing on the stakeout for Sportsmaster. Red Tornado and Kagome were also present

"I need to make one thing clear...We failed" stated Aqualad. "Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme and we have learned nothing of their plans."

Red Arrow glared at Artemis, "Gee, I wonder why."

The female archer had separated from the group and tracked down Sportsmaster and his partner Cheshire on her own.

Artemis glared right back at Red Arrow, "Hey, who was the one who found out that Sportsmaster was working for The Brain, Klarion and Professor Ivo."

"Oh yeah that's great intel," Red Arrow said sarcastically. "But one problem, Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time. The guards checked, it's the real Ivo not a robot."

"You think I'm making this up," Artemis accused the male archer.

"Are you?" Red Arrow questioned.

Karin glared at the male archer, "She isn't lying."

"And how do you know?" he asked harshly.

"Cause I can smell a lie and she's not lying about what she saw," Karin assured.

Red Arrow snorted, "Oh yeah, because you're senses are so reliable."

Conner stepped in front of Karin, giving Red Arrow a warning glare to back off.

"Knock it off Roy," said Kid Flash, "I'm getting tired of you going after Artemis." Red Arrow showed an object in his hand. "The tracer Artemis put on Cheshire. She ditched it, so what?"

"No. Artemis ditched that to send us on a wild goose chase," Red Arrow clarified, by pointing to the tracer that Aqualad held in his hand. "This," he gave the tracer in his hand to Kid Flash, "Is the one she put on Cheshire."

The speedster turned to the female archer in question, "Artemis?" he asked hoping that it wasn't true. When she didn't deny it, Kid Flash glared at her, "Are you that freaked out about Red Arrow joining The Team that you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo? Please tell me I'm wrong."

Artemis attempted to speak up and defend herself, but decided against. She couldn't tell him, 'Not without telling him the truth about me,' she thought in regret.

Kid Flash sighed in disappointment, "Well, nice going. What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish." He threw Cheshire's sai on the ground, a souvenir he collect for the mission. "You can keep this," he held up the tracer, "This is the right souvenir," he said before walking away.

Artemis watched him go, upset that she had disappointed the speedster.

"So, how will you betray us next time?" Red Arrow questioned.

Karin's eyes widened and looked at the archer accusingly. "Wait a minute, is that the real reason you decided to join The Team? You still think there's a mole."

"It's no secret," said Red Arrow, "There is a mole on The Team, and I'm going to find out who."

"Enough," ordered Aqualad, "If making a mistake was a betrayal, we would all be traitors...But I must report this to Batman."

Artemis looked to the floor, knowing that she'd get scolded by the Dark Knight and possibly Green Arrow.

"The rest of you," Aqualad continued, "Get some sleep."

The Team hesitantly left accept for Red Arrow, Artemis and Kagome.

"You're not who you say you are," Red Arrow accused to Artemis. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

Kagome grabbed Red Arrow by the shoulder harshly. "That's enough," she told the young male archer, "Go home, Arrow." Red Arrow snorted at the miko before walking away. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked Artemis in concern.

Artemis nodded but her composure wasn't very convincing, "I was just."

"You don't have to explain," Kagome stopped her, "I know why you did it. And Batman and Green Arrow will understand too...But Artemis you aren't alone in this anymore. You should trust your teammates with the truth."

"They won't accept me if they knew," Artemis told her.

"Don't underestimate your friends, Artemis," Kagome urged the young girl, "If you can't confide in them, then who?"

Artemis didn't have an answer.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Ten Minutes Later_

Artemis thought about what Miko had said to her but the choice isn't an easy one. The Team wouldn't trust her if she told them her secret. 'Not like they trust me now anyway,' she thought as programed the zeta tube to take her back home.

"Artemis-chan," Karin called out to her friend before she stepped inside the zeta tube.

The archer embraced for any harsh words Karin had to offer.

"Listen, I don't know why you did what you did, but I know you must have had a good reason," Karin admitted to her.

"Didn't you hear? I'm paranoid about Red Arrow taking my spot," Artemis said sarcastically.

"That's a load of crap," Karin said surprising the archer, "You're my friend, Artemis-chan. I know you and you'd never do anything that stupid...Please just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

Artemis tried for the second time that night to tell the truth but didn't have the courage, "I can't," she said in regret.

Karin frowned but wasn't going to give him, "Well, could you at least tell me if it has something to do with Sportsmaster and Cheshire," she asked.

Artemis eyes widened, that Karin was able to figure that out.

"It is," Karin said, as she heard her friend's heart beat increase nervously. "Did they do something to you?"

Artemis snorted, "You could say that."

Knowing that she wasn't going to get much else from the archer, Karin nodded. "Okay, but if you plan to go after them again, please call me...You don't have to tell me the reason why if you don't want to. But I'll watch your back."

Artemis gave a small smile in gratitude, "Thanks Karin."

"What are friends for," Karin said smiling back.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine_

Kagome exited the zeta tube and went inside the main house.

J`onn was already there waiting sitting on the sofa reading a book, he smiled when he saw. "Welcome home, My Dearest."

The miko smiled back at home, "I'm glad to be home."

The Martian put the book away and noticed someone was missing, "Where's Kou`ki?"

"He wanted to stay at The Cave a little longer," Kagome said as she sat down next to J`onn. "He missed spending time with Kar-chan and M`gann-chan so he wanted to spend the night there."

J`onn gave a small smile as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "So...we're alone."

Kagome nodded, "Yep, it's just you and me..._What will we do with ourselves?"_ she teasingly asked in his mind.

The Martian smiled at his wife before he leaned forward and kissed her, pushing her down onto the sofa to show her what they could do.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave December 23, 01:08 EST_

Karin walked into the kitchen and saw Wally making a large bologna sandwich. "Really?" she asked gesturing to the ten inch tower of a sandwich.

"Don't be hating, Pretty Eyes," Wally joked.

"Where is everyone?" she asked putting her bag on the floor, feeling the stress of her day at school.

"Last minute mission in Europe," he answered before taking a look at Karin's worried expression, "Is everything okay?"

Karin nodded, "Just school...It's getting a little bit whelming."

"Oh please enlighten me," Kagome said walking into the kitchen.

Karin jumped up startled. She was so tired from the pressure of her life that she didn't even smell her mother's upcoming presence. "Nothing I can't handle, Kaa-san," she lied.

Wally watched both of them as he ate his sandwich.

"Really?" said Kagome in disbelief, "Because I got an interesting call from your school, today."

Karin lowered her head to the table, knowing she was busted.

"You're teachers say you're grades have been slipping and that you're going to have to take remedial lessons. And there's a possibility of you having to take make-up courses too," Kagome stated to her daughter.

Karin grabbed her hair in frustration, "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she sat straight up again, "The time differences between here and school started to get to me about a month ago. I thought I could get a handle on it, but it just got harder and harder...Are you mad?" she asked her mother hesitantly.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm upset that you didn't tell me sooner...But no, I'm not mad," she admitted giving her daughter a one armed hug and a kiss on top of her head. "I know how hard it is to juggle school and 'other' activities," the miko said, while recalling all the bad grades and sleepless nights she had trying to balance her schooling and being in the Feudal Era.

"So...Do I have to quit The Team?" Karin asked, knowing that it was a possibility.

Wally stopped mid bite, "You can't do that," the speedster commented.

"It won't come to that," Kagome assured the two teenagers. "But something does have to change." She grabbed an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Karin. "This was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but something tells me you need it now."

Kairn grabbed the envelope and read that it was from Tashio Corp. She opened it and found nice business stationary inside. "Dear Miss Karin Higurashi-Jones," she read out loud, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been sponsored by The Tashio Corporation for the student exchange program to," Karin's eyes widened in surprise, "Happy Harbor High School in Rhoda Island!" she finished excited.

Wally began to chock on his food at the news, "You're what?"

Kagome nodded and smiled in excitement too, "For the rest of her high school career."

Karin jumped and hugged her mother, saying thank you at least twenty times.

"Okay okay," Kagome said hugging her daughter back, "Don't forget to thank your Oji-sama."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Karin's Room: A Few Hours Later_

Karin was still buzzed with the excitement of the news. In just a few short weeks she'll be going to the same school as Conner and M`gann.

A knock on her door made her more thrilled since she knew her boyfriend was on the other side. Karin quickly ran to the door and opened it, "Conner I've got...What is it?" she asked noticing the distraught look on his face.

Conner looked at her with remorse. He looked down at his closed fist and opened it to show her the Shields he used on the mission.

All three of them.

Karin looked from the Shields to Conner, with her eyes showing her obvious disappointment. She wanted to yell at him, but by the look on his face she knew he felt bad enough already. So instead Karin hugged him, to let Conner know that she forgave him.

**I know that this is mostly filler, but hey it happens. I promise you the next one is going to be better. So what do you guys think? Next time: The epic conclusion of season one.**

**Till Then My Readers (And a Happy Early Halloween)**


	22. There's Something I Need To Tell You

To Be a Hero

**The end of season one is finally here. I would like to thank Molly Grace 16, Guest (1), Guest (2), Guest (3), Inu-Hanyou2016, Anime hotty lover.18, HellCat4Life (Guest), littlerose568, FanWriterForever, and all my other readers for sticking with me throughout this fic. Now on with this show!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Karin/Moriko, Hitomi and Riku. That's it...I swear. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 22: There's Something I Have To Tell You

_Hall of Justice December 30, 09:16 EST_

The Team was inside the library of the Hall, watching the news of the conference going on outside.

Superman was speaking to the press with the rest of the League standing beside him. Miko was also present, having served her probation sentence, and stood proudly next to Martian Manhunter.

Cat Grant, the news reporter of CBN, spoke to the camera, "_You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. It looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood. From Batman to Captain Marvel."_

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," said Wally relived for Captain Marvel, "And I love the fact there's a ten year old on the League."

"There is?" asked The Team's newest member, Raquel. When her mentor Icon was chosen to join the League, it was also decide that she joined The Team as her hero persona, Rocket.

Robin elbowed the speedster's side, "Way to keep a secret, genius."

"Is it really that big a secret?" asked Karin not seeing the big deal. "Besides Raquel-chan is on The Team. She was going to find out eventually."

Cat continued speaking on the news report, _"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards starting with Doctor Fate."_ Zatanna looked to the ground gloomily at the sorcerer's name who had in trapped her father. _"Followed by The Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon."_

Raquel sighed, "I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be out celebrating with him."

"Welcome to our world," said Kaldur.

Raquel looked at Kaldur up and down, liking what she saw. "Well, I suppose there's an upside too."

"He's taken," Karin whispered to Raquel.

"The hot ones always are," Raquel said in disappointment. "I mean look at your guy," she gestured to how Conner had has arm around Karin's waist. Karin shrugged while smirking, causing Conner to chuckle.

"_Finally,"_ Cat Grant continued, _"Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes."_

"Way to go, Roy," cheered Wally.

Kaldur nodded, "He finally got his wish."

"The first of us to make it," stated Robin. "No one will call him a sidekick again."

"Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" asked Raquel.

"When the adults treat you like a kid," Karin answered.

Raquel nodded understanding, "Well, you shouldn't take it so hard. You guys were my inspiration."

"It was more than that," said Robin, "You see, six months ago." Suddenly, his holographic wrist watch sent him an alert. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened at what he saw and immediately showed it to Kaldur.

The Atlantean read the report and turned to The Team, "Everyone suit up and get into the Bio-Ship."

"But the conference is almost over," said M`gann.

"That's an order," stated Kaldur.

Karin and Conner looked at one another, knowing that the situation couldn't be good.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Smokey Mountains December 30, 10:48 EST_

"Are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked hesitantly, slightly wishing that they were wrong.

Robin put up the image on the Bio-Ship screen, "See for yourself. This is the security footage form the Asheville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that it is Jade Nguyen, a.k.a Cheshire. But you're the only one who's seen her without her mask. Is it her?" he asked Artemis.

Artemis looked at the screen and then turned her gaze away, "Yeah...that's her."

Moriko caught the archer's gaze and pointed to herself to remind Artemis that even though she didn't understand the vendetta against Cheshire, she was still on her side.

The archer mouthed a thank you to her friend.

"Look at what Cheshire is carrying," Aqualad pointed out. "It's the case that we lost in the last mission in New Orleans."

"I'm just going on a limb here and say that this Cheshire is a bad guy," said Rocket. "But what's important about that case?"

Robin showed a few screens, "Remember the Injustice League?"

"Duh," answered Rocket. "Those giant evil plants aren't easy to forget."

"The Team and the League put the Injustice League in prison, but their allies still scheme," Aqualad explained. "Whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but someone screwed up," Kid Flash glared at Artemis. Moriko was sitting the speedster and kicked the back of his seat, "Oww."

Miss Martian locked at the coordinates and realized they were close, "Approaching Cheshire's jet."

The Team looked out the window and gasped.

The jet had crashed.

Artemis looked away from the daubery of what was left of the plane and grimaced.

"Looks like there were no survivors," said Miss Martian.

The Team exited the Bio-Ship and looked at the remains of the jet, and found nothing.

Literally nothing. No case. No flight crew. No Cheshire.

"How come Homeland Security and the N.T.S.B aren't all over this?" asked Kid Flash.

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert," Robin explained. "Authorities didn't pick it up, and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. The Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

Rocket looked confused, "Then why isn't the League here?"

Zatanna chuckled, "Because our Boy Wonder has mad hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first."

"Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business," Aqualad concluded. "We need to be the ones to find them."

Superboy, Moriko and Miss Martian continued to look around the jet and still couldn't find any trace of what they were looking for.

"Where're the bodies?" asked Superboy in frustration.

"Here's one," said a voice from above the cliff.

The Team looked up and saw a very much alive Cheshire.

"And it is stunning," Cheshire teased.

A laugh from behind made The Team jump. They all turned and saw a villain called The Riddler standing there with a bunch of henchmen, Shimmer, and Mammoth on top of a cliff. "I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. Who am I?" Riddler snapped his fingers, which activated a force field around the trench, trapping The Team inside with the villains. "Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..."

Robin gritted his teeth before he answered the riddle, "Am bush."

Moriko wanted to smack her head at their stupidity, 'An ambush.'

It made sense now. The jet crash, Cheshire getting caught on camera, the case: It had all been a trap.

The Riddler chuckled, "Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddeis. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, _moi._"

The henchmen began to jump down from the cliff to attack.

Aqualad glanced at Miss Martian, _"Is everyone linked?"_ he asked in her mind

"_Yes,"_ she responded telepathically.

"_Go!"_ Aqualad ordered The Team.

"_Ekahs siht ebolgwons!"_ Zatanna casted a spell that created a snow storm inside the force filed.

The henchmen paused at the sudden storm.

Giving The Team enough time to attack the henchmen first. Karin used her yōkai strength and claws to fight the henchmen. Kirara had transformed to attack them as well.

"_Superboy, take out the pylons,"_Aqualad ordered.

"_I'm on it,"_ replied Superboy before he went behind a piece of jet daubery. He pulled the Shield case form his pocket and realized that he only had one left. "Better make it count," he said out loud as he placed the Shield on his arm and covered it with his long sleeved shirt. Superboy's body shuddered as his human blood was suppressed.

Moriko used her claws to rip a henchman's weapon in half and took him down with an upper cut, when she saw Superboy using heat-vision on one of the pylon's that was creating the force field. She glared at him, knowing that he had to have used a Shield in order to use heat vision. "Damn it, Super-Stud," she mumbled before she saw Mammoth grab Superboy and punched him so hard that he was flown back to the other side of the trench.

Superboy growled as he flew to Mammoth, grabbed him and carried the villian straight up in the air.

"_SB, you're flying,"_ Robin said in amazement.

Moriko cursed under her breath, _"Never mind that. Go get The Riddler,"_she told him.

"_Oh right,"_ The Boy Wonder replied as he continued to fight the bad guys.

Moriko's gaze fell back to Superboy as he un-mercurially began to beat up Mammoth with either his super-strength or heat vision. In doing so, some large pieces of the cliff fell to the ground, almost taking out Artemis and Cheshire in the process. Moriko ran as fast as she could to the Boy of Steel and grabbed his hand hid punch, "Stop!" she begged him.

Superboy paused in his actions and glared at the person who dare stopped him. When he realized it was Moriko, with a worried look in her eye, he began to calm down. He looked to Mammoth and saw that the villain was already unconscious. If Moriko hadn't stopped him, Superboy probably would have kept beating him.

The Team finished up taking down the henchmen, captured The Riddler and retrieved the case.

The mission was finally completed.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave December 30, 15:45 EST_

Batman glared at The Team, "Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives."

'I might of heard this once or twice before,' Moriko thought half joking.

"And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons," Batman continued, "In doing so, you proved that the warden Hugo Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity...Well done," he smiled in approval.

The Team looked at one another, once again surprised by Batman's approval.

Batman walked over to the case that was opened. Inside of it were strange red material that look something in between organic and mechanical. "And this, Bio-Technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

Icon took a piece of the red material to examine it, "Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth."

Batman nodded, closed the case and walked to the zeta tube. "We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study."

The Team waited until the adults were gone to speak again.

"You realize we were set up," Robin told Aqualad.

"Yes," replied the Atlantean, "Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us."

Moriko growled, "You've got to be kidding me. Didn't we already go through this?"

Artemis whined once she realized what Moriko meant, "Not the mole thing again."

"Mole thing?" Rocket questioned, "Again?"

Kid Flash sighed, "We had intel that there was a traitor on The Team."

"Namely Artemis, M`gann, or me," Superboy said harshly.

"We already know that none of you are traitors," Moriko told all three of them, mainly Superboy to calm him down.

"It is more complicated than that," said Aqualad putting his hand on Superboy's shoulder. The Boy of Steel brushed it off and tried to walk away. "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

Superboy paused at the mention of that incident.

Moriko walked over to her boyfriend and placed a supporting hand on his back, "Superboy, we should."

Suddenly, a high pitched noise made the two sensitive hearing heroes wince out loud.

"_Oh Superboy,"_ said the voice of Lex Luthor, using the same low frequency he had used before. _"I believe you've used up the last of your Shields. I have more. Meet me on Santa Prisca."_

"Are you both alright?" asked Miss Martian, noticing their discomfort.

Superboy looked at Moriko in question, asking with his eyes if he should tell them the truth. She nodded yes. Superboy sighed and turned to his teammates, "There's smoothing I have to do...That I need to tell you...Last month on Thanksgiving, when Karin and I went back to Cadmus, we found a few things out...When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have, and never will have, full Kryptonian powers."

Robin looked skeptical, "You sure about that? Because you sure seem to have them today."

Superboy rolled up his sleeve to show The Team his last Shield, "I've been using these. They're called Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat-vision but I also get angry."

"You think?" Moriko asked sarcastically.

Superboy sent a playful glare back, "Yes...Well, angrier," he corrected.

Aqualad looked at both of them in disappointment, "You knew about this?" he asked Moriko.

She nodded yes, "I know, we should have told all of you sooner. But we kind of got sidetracked with Daiki and his sons."

The Atlantean sighed, "Where did you get the Shields?" he asked Superboy.

"From my human father," the Boy of Steel answered dreading this part, "Lex Luthor."

The Team's eyes widened.

"Lex Luthor is your dad!" Robin said whelmed.

Superboy nodded, "He summoned me to Santa Prisca."

Artemis looked at Superboy with sympathy. Knowing what it feels like to have that kind of genetic background. Since the Boy of Steel was being so honest, the archer thought it was a good idea for her to do the same. "Superboy isn't the only one suffering from bad DNA," Artemis admitted, as she brought up a holographic image of three known villains. One of which The Team faced today, "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. But the rest of my family aren't ex. My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

Moriko blinked once, twice, three times, "Well, that explains a few things."

Kid Flash looked at Artemis with understanding, "So, that's why you went solo during the mission," he stated, now feeling guilty at what he'd said to her. 'She's so much stronger than she lets on,' he thought to himself in admiration.

The archer nodded, "Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

"I knew," Robin interrupted her. The Team looked at the Boy Wonder in surprise. "Hey, I'm a detective," he told them, "But none of it matters. You're not you're family, Artemis. You're one of us."

Kid Flash nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Artemis's shoulder in support. The archer smiled at him gratefully.

Miss Martian turned her gaze to the ground. Thinking if she should tell the others her secret too.

"_M`gann-chan?"_ Moriko asked her cousin in her mind, noticing her mood. _"Are you alright?"_

Miss Martian shook her head no.

"So who's next?" Kid Flash joked.

"I am," Miss Martian reluctantly answered.

"I swear I was kidding," the speedster screeched.

Miss Martian took a deep breath about what she was about to do, "Queen Bee's been blackmailing me...And wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"What?" Moriko asked her cousin in shock, "Why didn't you tell me, M`gann-chan?"

"Because she knows my 'true' Martian form," Miss Martian admitted nervously.

"Bald M`gann," Robin recalled their mission in Bialya, "Who cares if?"

Miss Martian shook her head interrupting him, "No. That isn't my real form...This is," she morphed her body into the form she dread most.

Her true self.

A white Martian.

The Team gasped at the sight of the tall white Martian in front of them.

"I realized that you would never accept me if you saw what I really am," Miss Martian said, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Aqualad looked at the Martian questioningly, "M`gann, do we truly seem so shallow?" he asked her.

"I couldn't take that risk," Miss Martian explained, "Being a white Martian among the green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from any of you or my Earth family."

Moriko made a bee-line towards her cousin and hugged her in her true form without any hesitation or fear. "I already knew," Moriko told her cousin, making the Martian gasp in surprise. "My Outo-san told me about this and what you endured on Mars...I'm so sorry thay you had to go through that...But M`gann-chan, you didn't have to hide from us. Especially me."

"Your family might accept me Karin but," Miss Martian tried to argue.

"I knew too," said Superboy, surprising the Martian for a second time. "We don't care what you look like...You're our friend, M`gann."

The Team nodded in agreement. M`gann morphed back to her humanoid green skinned form, and hugged her cousin back teary eyed.

"So," said Rocket after the whole ordeal, "I'm guessing we're going to Santa Prisca."

"Indeed," replied Aqualad as he came up with a plan, "And here's what we'll do."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Santa Prisca December 30, 18:05 ECT_

Aqualad told Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian to put on a show for their handlers once they reached the meeting point in Santa Prisca.

Since Lex Luthor was Superboy's handler and could control him by saying the phrase, 'Red Sun,' Miss Martian had to wipe out that mental command from his mind. She also confirmed that Robin, Kid Flash, Moriko, and Aqualad had rescued him from Cadmus before any other programming could be installed. However, he had to act like the 'Red Sun' command was still activated in order to fool them.

Artemis would have to swallow her pride and contact her sister and father that she was ready to continue the family tradition. She mentally gaged at every word she had to say to them but knew it was for the sake of the plan.

Miss Martian dropped the rest of The Team close by in the Bio-Ship before she descended at the meeting pint. Her main target is to knock out Queen Bee so she wouldn't use her powers of influence over any member of The Team.

It all went down perfectly.

"_Queen Bee is down,"_ Miss Martian told Superboy through The Team mind link. _"You're all safe from her control."_

"_Let's move,"_ Aqualad ordered the rest of The Team.

Moriko rode a transformed Kirara out of the jungle and on to the battle field in time to see Superboy facing Blockbuster and falling off a cliff. "Kirara, get Superboy."

The yōkai neko roared as she trampled the genetically changed former doctor of Cadmus. Moriko jumped off Kirara's back and used her yōkai strength to kick Blockbuster hard on his side.

Kirara flew down the cliff and caught Superboy on her back, "Thanks." The neko flew them both back up the cliff.

Moriko was dodging Blockbuster's assaults with his fist. Superboy jumped off Kirara, charged at the former doctor and punched him with his super-strength.

"_Moriko, Superboy move,"_ Aqualad ordered.

Both heroes dodged to the left, as Aqualad used Apocalypse weapons that he 'borrowed' from Bane's henchman to restrain Blockbuster.

Superboy chuckled as he walked over to a struggling Blockbuster, "You should really learn to channel that anger," he said before punching the villain, knocking him out.

In time, The Team managed to take down Bane, his henchmen, and Sporstmaster. However, Lex Luthor and Queen Bee managed to escape.

"Is it always like this?" asked Rocket.

"Pretty much," Zatanna answered smirking.

"Disaster averted," said Robin, "Feeling the aster."

Rocket raised a brow at the word.

Moriko chuckled at Rocket's expression, "Don't ask. Just go with it," she told her.

Aqualad looked at The Team proudly, "This has been a good day."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave December 31, 07:05 EST_

The Team was all suited up and enjoying their victory breakfast in the kitchen when the computer announced new arrivals. _"Recognize: Hitomi Meda A02, Riku Hayashi A06,"_ announced the zeta tube.

Hitomi ran to the kitchen with Riku in tow.

"What's going on?" Karin asked while her Moriko mask and hood were off.

"Nothing," Riku said slightly annoyed, "I'm only here to prove that Miss Worry Wart over here, is just being paranoid," he pointed to the hanyou.

Hitomi glared at him, "I'm not being paranoid, flea bag. I know something's up."

"What is it?" Aqualad asked his girlfriend concerned.

"My family was watching Kou-chan while Kagome-Obaa-san and J`onn-Ojii-san were at that celebration for the new League members. They said they'd pick him up that night when it was over, but they never came," Hitomi explained her uneasiness.

Karin's eyes widened in shock. It was so out of character for her parents to leave Kou`ki with their older brother and not telling Shippo that they couldn't get him. "They did what?"

"Maybe they were called a way on a mission," suggested Zatanna.

Miss Martian shook her head, "No. Uncle J`onn and Aunt Kagome have an arrangement with League. One of them is always home with Kou`ki at night, unless the entire League is needed."

"Told you," Hitomi said glaring at Riku.

"_Team, report to the Mission Room,"_ ordered Batman over the intercom.

Aqualad turned to Hitomi and Riku, "You both stay here," he urged them.

The Team made their way to the mission room, where Batman and Red Tornado were waiting for them.

"What's this about?" asked Moriko.

"Even though we had a victory yesterday, one thing has not changed," Aqualad reminded her.

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting intel about us," Robin finished.

Kid Flash shrugged, "Yeah, but we already know none of us are the mole."

"That's correct," Batman interjected, "The mole was Red Arrow."

The Team's eyes widened in surprise.

Moriko couldn't believe her ears. Sure, she and Red Arrow weren't the best of friends but she knew he was a good hero. 'He wouldn't betray us...Would he?'

"No way," Kid Flash said in disbelief.

"Batman, that cannot be," said Aqualad. "He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have known him for years."

"Unfortunately," interrupted Red Tornado, "The Roy Harper we have known for the last three years was another Project Cadmus clone."

Batman continued with the report, "We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which was why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join The Team. 'This' Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious programming drove him to become League-worthy and stuck out on his own as Red Arrow. It wasn't until he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone."

Moriko covered her mouth with her hand from shock. 'Just what else has Cadmus done that we don't know about?'

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped," Red Tornado concluded the report. "He is now a fugitive. Armed and dangerous."

Superboy looked to the ground, shuddering at the thought of being so close to what Red Arrow had become. Moriko grabbed his hand, sensing his discomfert. "If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus," he said unable to complete the thought.

"But we did," she told him, trying to ease his uneasiness.

Robin had other worries, "What happened to the real Roy?"

"We don't know," said Batman in regret. "He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Kid Flash turned his gaze away upset. Artemis wanted to reach out and comfort him but decided against it the last minute.

"The Team will find the clone Roy," Aqualad told Batman.

"Negative," ordered the Dark Knight, "Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us," he warned before getting a message on the com-link. "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

Aqualad waited until Batman went through the zeta-tube to talk to The Team through the mind link. _"Clone or no clone Red Arrow is one of us. We will go after him...Hitomi, Riku, did you get all that?"_ he asked them, knowing that they could hear everything with their yōkai advanced hearing.

"_Hai,"_ Hitomi said as she entered the Mission Room, with Riku at her side. She looked at her boyfriend with worry about finding out his friend could be dead and replaced.

"_We're going to need you, Moriko's and Riku's tracking skills,"_ Aqualad informed his girlfriend.

"_Whatever you guys need,"_ said Riku. Despite his past protests, he couldn't help but admire how The Team wanted to take care of their own, like their own wolf pack.

Suddenly, Red Tornado robotic body shut down, as he got close to Kid Flash.

"_What the hell?"_ questioned Moriko.

"_Tornado,"_ Miss Martian said with worry.

"_What happened to him?"_ asked Superboy.

Kid Flash tapped the robot with his finger, _"He just powered down suddenly."_

Robin did a quick scan of the robot with his wrist computer, _"All his functions are off-line."_

Zatanna looked at Red Tornado suspiciously, her magic powers being on alert since she entered the Mission Room. _"Guys, I'm getting a low-level mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused Red's shut down but...Come to think of it, I was getting the same vibe off Batman."_

That's when Robin realized something, _"Wait, Batman called us 'kids.' He never does that."_

Kid Flash noticed something in Red Tornado's hand and pulled it from the robots fingers. _"It's one of those Bio-Tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire._"

Moriko didn't like any of this. Both her parents and League members acting out of character. _"Something's wrong."_

"_Agreed,"_ said Aqualad, _"Robin, Kid, Moriko, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest of you with me to find Ro—Red Arrow,"_ he correct himself the last minute.

Moriko looked at Superboy and mouthed good luck. He nodded and went with the others to the Hanger Bay.

Robin continued to scan Red Tornado, "The problem is hardware, not software. I have no idea how to start fixing this."

Zatanna looked up above the mission room, remember a little detail about Red Tornado's room. "I have a thought."

Moriko looked up and understood Zatanna's plan, "That's a great idea," she praised.

"What?" asked Kid Flash.

"We can't fix Red Tornado's body. So let's put him in a new one," said Zatanna.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Washington D.C_

The Team members, plus Hitomi and Riku were in the Bio-Ship, hovering over the Hall of Justice, Red Arrow's last documented location.

"Logs indicate Red Arrow used the zeta tube from the Watchtower to here," said Artemis. "But he didn't stay long. He could be anywhere now."

"That's what we're here for," Riku reminded him.

"But let's start with this location first," Aqualad retorted as he entered an address into the Bio-Ship computer. "When Red Arrow went solo, he installed equipment reserves in several locations. One of them is in this city."

"Roy," Hitomi corrected, making Aqualad raise a brow. "He may be a clone. But he's still Roy," she reminded him

Aqualad smiled at her, really needing someone to say that to him, "You are right."

Once they reached the location, Hitomi and Riku jumped down first and sniffed the area.

"_He's here,"_ he said in the mind link.

"_Good, I will approach him first,"_ said Aqualad as he exited the Bio-Ship.

Hitomi followed close behind him, _"I'm going with you."_

"_He is my friend. I must try to speak with him first,"_ Aqualad informed her.

"_I'm not stopping you,"_ she replied, _"I'm just here for emotional support...Or a secret weapon if things don't go the way you want. Nobody messes with my man and gets away with it."_

Aqualad smirked before he began to enter the building. Hitomi followed and tracked Red Arrow's scent into an apartment room. The Atlantean busted down the door with a kick.

Red Arrow was there, with an arrow ready to fire.

Aqualad took a few steps inside, while Hitomi stayed in the hallway, ready to aid him if necessary.

"I have not come to harm or apprehend you," Aqualad told his friend, "But The Team requires answers.

"Me first," said Red Arrow pulling the arrow back farther, "Tell me a few things you haven't told anyone else...Tell me, who broke your heart?" he asked, knowing it was a harsh subject for the Atlantean to talk about until very recently.

Aqualad sighed and took a moment before answering, "Tula. The girl I once loved chose my best friend Garth over me. While my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest."

The archer wanted more assurance before letting his guard down, "Just to be sure, tell me the about girl you love now. What's her name? The one you told me was your soul mate."

Aqualad hesitated, since he haven't even told her this yet, "...Hitomi."

Red Arrow retreated the arrow, fully convinced that Aqualad was on his side.

Aqualad let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a teary eyed Hitomi standing there. The kitsune hanyou wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. The Atlantean responded just as passionately.

Hitomi pulled back and smiled at him, "I love you too, Kaldur'ahm."

"Well, that's convincing," said Red Arrow slightly amused by the couples moment.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave_

After taking down Red Tornado's alter ego body, John Smith, Robin and Kid Flash hooked both robotic bodies up to download Red Tornado's subconscious into John Smith.

"So, Tornado built this android...to party?" Rocket asked to see if she understood correctly.

"Not the way he put it but yes," answered Zatanna.

"At least he's wearing pants this time," Moriko pointed out, making the magician chuckle.

The computer suddenly announced a new arrival, _"Recognized: Black Canary 13."_

"Hey guys," said the canary caller, "I wanted to check in, to see how you're handling the...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RED?" she yelled once she saw what the young heroes were up to.

"It's not what it looks like," Kid Flash said defending their actions.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body," Black Canary said harshly.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head, "Well...yeah then it's exactly how it looks."

The download was completed and John Smith sat up fast from the table, "Team, get out of The Cave. NOW!" he ordered.

Before they could question why, Black Canary used her canary cry on the entire room. Moriko covered her sensitive ears, while Wolf and Kirara whined at the high pitch noise.

John Smith's body couldn't withstand the attack, making his android body split in half, hitting Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket in the process.

Robin was the first to recover and threw one of his shuriken at Black Canary, halting her on using her powers. The Boy Wonder charged at The Team's combat trainer and failed to take her down. However he did manage to tap her with a knock out dart.

Moriko rubbed her ears, still hearing a ringing from the harsh canary cry. "You both alright?" she asked the neko and wolf, who both nodded.

"Why did Black Canary attack us?" Zatanna asked confused.

The top half of John Smith lifted himself off the floor, "Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must go now."

"How? We don't have the Bio-Ship" Rocket pointed out.

"Relax, it's covered," said Moriko, before she whistled down the hallway. A rolling noise echoed in the hall approaching the young heroes. Sphere came into the room and beeped enthusiastically before she transform into Super-Cycle, "Good girl."

Rocket nodded at the vehicle impressed, "Now that's cool."

The Team tied up Black Canary and put her and Red Tornado's body in the Super-cycle. They all climbed in and got out of The Cave as fast as they could. Wolf was in his assigned seat up front, with a small Kirara on his head. Moriko was driving the cycle while everyone else was sitting in the back.

"Stay off your radios," ordered John Smith, "Let the Super-Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals."

"Way ahead of you," Moriko said, while doing just that.

"Very good," replied John Smith. "We cannot allow the Justice League to track us."

Kid Flash nodded, "Of course. But just one question...WHY IS THE JUSTICE LEAGE AFTER US?" he asked in complete panic.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bio-Ship_

"Batman told us you were the mole," Aqualad explained. "But now we have reason to doubt."

"No," Red Arrow interrupted. "...I was the mole."

Everyone knew that if that this was true, then rest of Batman's report was too.

"Then you really are like me," said Superboy, "You're a Cadmus clone."

Red Arrow turned to the Boy of Steel, "A clone huh...That explains it...I was programmed to infiltrate the league. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase, 'Broken Arrow' it shut me down so they could steal information from me and incorporate further programming to carry out certain orders...I think one of them was to focus suspicion on the three of you," he looked at Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian. "I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute," Hitomi said confused by something. "If you're aware of all this now, then why run from the League?"

Aqualad also found this suspicious, "How did Batman discover this and stop you from betraying the League?" he asked Red Arrow.

The archer shook his head, "He didn't."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Super-Cycle_

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage," John Smith informed The Team.

The young heroes' eyes widened, "Everyone. How?" asked Rocket.

Moriko sighed in realization, "Red Arrow...Vandal Savage used him," she clenched her fist in anger. The whole thing with Daiki made her hate anyone who controlled the will of others.

"Correct," said John Smith. "Savage used something he referred to as Starro-Tech, an alien bio-organism infused with nanotechnology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires zero point one six nanoseconds to integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram that would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person."

The Team looked at one another, understanding why Red's body shut down so suddenly.

"Then how come you're okay now?" asked Kid Flash.

"Fortunately, the Starro-Tech is body-specific," the android explained. "As John Smith, I am free from outside control."

Robin rubbed between his eyes from stress, "This Starro-Tech managed to work on super-powered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, a priestess, AND Doctor Fate without a fight?"

John Smith nodded, "It is a remarkable achievement...One not easily countered."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bio-Ship_

"I'm sorry, but how is it that you're no longer enslaved?" Miss Martian asked Red Arrow after he explained what happened on the Watchtower.

"No Starro-Tech. Just what's left of my Cadmus programing," he answered in disgust. "Once my last order was fulfilled...My mind cleared. I'm sure Savage would have used it on me but he paused to...bask. Which gave me a chance to escape."

Miss Martian looked at Red Arrow with compassion, "I promise, I can clean any residual programming from your mind."

"_You there, M`gann-chan?"_ Moriko asked her cousin when the Super-Cycle was close to the Bio-Ship.

"_We're here, Karin,"_ she answered. "_Linking both squads and de-camouflaging."_

The Super-Cycle bordered the Bio-Ship.

Superboy looked at the adult heroes and raised a brow, "What happened?"

"Long story," Moriko replied.

"We need to compare notes," said Robin.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Watchtower December 31, 23:16_

It became very clear that The Team needed to find a way to counter this Starro-Tech.

They didn't know how to do it themselves.

Luckily, they had friends with those who did.

Doctor Roquette, Spence, Vulco, and Queen Mera of Atlantis all teamed together to re-engineer a cure and vaccine, which they properly named Cure-Tech. After successfully testing the Cure-Tech on Black Canary and Red Tornado, The Team knew that their next mission was to cure the rest of the Justice League.

Red Tornado wirelessly bypassed security on the Watchtower so that The Team could go around the base undetected. The Team broke up into individual groups, while Moriko teamed up with Hitomi and Riku, and took down every League member they came across silently to plant the Cure-Tech on their bodies.

Unfortunately, Cure-Tech didn't work as fast as Starro-Tech, which left the Justice League heroes unconscious for quite a while.

"_The only ones left are the original League members,"_ Aqualad informed The Team in their mind link, _"Regroup with the others when possible to help subdue them."_

"_Got it,"_ Moriko replied.

Suddenly, an arrow hit Hitomi in the shoulder, making the hanyou fall to her knees in pain.

Moriko and Riku stopped running and turned to the source of the attack.

It was Miko, who pulled out another arrow to fire at them.

"Of course we'd get the one person who could purify us," Hitomi said sarcastically through her teeth.

Moriko quickly created a barrier around the three of them, as her mother fired a sacred arrow, which purified the barrier causing it to fall.

Miko used that moment to attack and took hit Riku on his side with a spin kick before attacking her daughter.

Moriko was holding help well against her mother and was about to knee her in the stomach, till a specific scent made her pause. "Oh no," she said before Miko surprised her with a head butt, her forcing her to stumble back.

"Why did you stop?" Riku asked steadying her.

Moriko tapped her nose, and pointed for them to do the same. Hitomi and Riku took one sniff of the air and groaned in frustration.

"Damn it," Riku muttered as curse.

"How the hell can we take her down now?" asked Hitomi slowly getting up from the floor.

Miko reached into her back pocket and pulled out her sacred sutras.

"Perfect," Moriko mumbled, "Riku get ready to run," she said handing him the Cure-Tech.

Miko threw the sacred sutras at the three yōkai blooded teens without prejudice.

"Go!" Moriko ordered to Riku as she put up a barrier around herself and Hitomi.

Riku used his wolf yōkai speed to dodge the sutra, and quickly ducked as Miko tried to slice him with her katana. That's when Riku swiftly managed to place the Cure-Tech on the miko's neck.

Miko stilled her movements and was about to fall to the ground before Riku caught her.

Once her mother was cured, Moriko knelled down to Hitomi. "I've got to pull it out," she told her niece.

Hitomi winced at the thought, "Oh joy...Just do it fast," she pleaded.

Moriko quickly yanked the arrow the rest of the way threw, causing Hitomi to scream, and quickly healed the wound.

The kitsune hanyou rolled her shoulder to test it, "Damn Kar-chan, you're getting good at those new miko skills."

"Yeah. Lucky for you," Moriko teased before running to her mother, who Riku gently put to the ground.

"Do you think she knows?" Riku asked.

Moriko shrugged, "Not a clue. But I bet if she did, she wouldn't have gone to the Watchtower at all," she said before healing the wounds that was on her mother's body.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Minutes Later_

While Hitomi and Riku carried Miko to the other unconscious Leaguers, Moriko ran to the green house of the Watchtower. She made it in time to see Superboy fall to the ground while holding Superman in a vice grip.

"Conner," she called out to him, as she ran over to help him stand up.

The Boy of Steel groaned, "Ugh, Kryptonite hurts."

Moriko glanced over the green glowing rock that Robin had in a case.

The Boy Wonder quickly closed it and put it in his utility belt. "Which is why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault at the Batcave," Robin explained while Moriko healed Superboy, "Well, more like whelmingly penetrable vault."

Moriko chuckled as she finished healing her boyfriend and hugged the Boy Wonder, "You're my favorite little hacker, Robin-kun."

Robin smirked for a moment before remembering the mission, "We got to get to Vandal Savage."

The trio ran to meet up with the rest of The Team, and made it just in time to see Vandal Savage escape with Klarion in a magic vortex. They looked down and saw the unconscious heroes and a disarmed and dis-legged Red Tornado.

"Congratulations, Team," Red Tornado said to the young heroes. "And friends," he gestured to Riku and Hitomi, who just entered the room.

"_Happy New Year, Justice League,"_ the Watchtower computer announced, showing a holographic calendar that showed it was now _'January 1, 00:00 EST'._

The Team smiled at the irony of it all.

Kid Flash looked over at Artemis and suddenly lifted her up bridal style, startling the archer. "I should have done this a long time ago," he admitted with a cocky smirk.

Artemis slowly smiled back at him "No kidding," she said before pressing her lips against his in a kiss.

Moriko's eyes widened at the sight, before giving a triumphant smirk, "I knew it!"

Superboy rolled his eyes before pulling Moriko's face toward him pulling down her scarf and kissing her senseless.

Aqualad gave a small chuckle before he turned to his girlfriend with a loving gaze. Hitomi smiled at her boyfriend before suddenly jumping up on his body, wrapping her legs around his waist, and drawing him into a deep kiss.

Zatanna, with a sneaky look in her eye, glanced at Robin, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a kiss. The Boy Wonder was startled but quickly began kissing the magician back.

Miss Martian looked over at Riku, who looked a little sad once he saw Superboy and Moriko kissing, and walked over to him. **"Happy New Year, Riku-kun,"** she said in Japanese before giving him a small peck on the lips.

Riku blushed from the action, "Th-thanks, M`gann," he stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous about the Martians closeness...but not in a bad way.

Rocket looked around at her teammates amused, "I'm liking this Team more every day."

"Human customs still elude me," Red Tornado admitted.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_One Hour Later_

"Well, that was one way to start off the New Year," Karin said to Conner as they were staring out the Watchtower window, looking at the Earth. They were sitting on the ground with Wolf, a small Kirara, and Sphere at their sides.

"I'll say," Conner agreed.

A familiar scent hit Karin's nose, and she turned to whisper in Conner's ear, "Do you want to be alone with him?"

Conner glanced over his shoulder and saw Superman flying towards them, "Please stay," he told her.

She nodded as they stood up to face the Man of Steel as he landed in front of them.

Superman looked a little nervous about speaking to them, "The, umm, The Team did good work...You did good work," he said looking at Conner.

"Um, thanks," the Boy of Steel replied just as awkwardly.

Karin grabbed his hand in support. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Superman.

"Oh, you two are," the Man of Steel began to say.

Conner wrapped his arm around her waist, "Yes, we are," he said, daring him to say something.

Superman nodded and smiled in approval, "Well, good. I mean, it's good that you both, you know, have each other."

"We like to think so," Karin teased smiling at Conner, who looked down and smiled back.

The Man of Steel nodded again, "So I, uh—I heard you took a name," he said to the Boy of Steel.

"Uh, yeah. Conner Kent," the Boy of Steel replied, trying his best to get over the awkwardness that was in the air.

"My secret identity is Clark Kent," stated Superman.

Conner gave a look of surprise before panicking about being in trouble. "I-I didn't know. I wasn't trying to," he looked down at Karin who was trying really hard to hide a chuckle. "Wait, did you know?" he asked her.

"Sorry," Karin said while still smiling, "I couldn't resist."

Superman shook his head at her, 'She is too much like her mother,' he thought before looking back at Conner...his son. "No it's fine...I'm glad. Conner Kent seems right," he said putting his hand on Conner's shoulder.

The Boy of Steel's eyes widened in shock before showing small signs of happiness.

Suddenly, a familiar voice startled all three of them.

"Where is she?" Kagome said in a panic, looking all around the Watchtower for her daughter.

"My Dearest, stay calm," J`onn told his wife, following close behind her.

"No no no, I got to find," Kagome said looking around and locked eyes on Karin. "Karin Izayoi Higurashi-Jon`zz," she said in a weird mixture of outrage and relief.

"Ah man, not the full name," Karin muttered, knowing that when her mother said her full name when she was beyond upset.

"What were you thinking!" Kagome demanded once she stood face to face with her daughter. "Why didn't you take me down when you could? Do you know how insane that was? I could have killed you!"

Karin tried to defend her actions, "I was going to but you're."

"No!" Kagome interrupted, "I don't care if I'm your mother, you don't hold back when your life is in danger."

Karin shook her head, "No it's not that you're...Oh my gosh, you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" J`onn asked concerned.

Karin began to snicker since it looked like she had to be the one to tell her parents the news. "Kaa-san, you're pregnant," she told her.

The men's eyes widened and Kagome's mouth dropped slightly before mumbling, "I-You-How? No I'm not," she managed to say in her denial.

Karin shook her head, "Yes you are. I can't believe I didn't notice it before now, but you smell like you did when you were pregnant with Kou`ki."

Wanting to see for himself, J`onn lowered his hand to his wife stomach and used his Martian telepathy to sense the baby. The Martian smiled when he found out Karin was right. 'Well, half right,' he thought to himself in bewilderment.

Kagome's eyes widened at J`onn's reaction, "We're-We're having a baby?" she asked him astonished.

J`onn looked back up at his wife teary eyed, "No, not a baby...Babies," he corrected.

Kagome and Conner's eyes widened, "Twins?" they said at the same times.

Superman smiled at his friend's news, "Looks like its double congratulations, then."

Kagome looked at her stomach before smiling and looked back up at her husband, "Are you ready for this?" she asked him with a hint of excitement.

J`onn nodded, "With you? Always," before he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

"Oh gezz," Karin said mortified, digging her face in Conner's shoulder. Making the Boy and Man of Steel chuckle.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Meeting Room_

After a long discussion about Red Arrow's situation and about looking for Speedy. The Team had important information that needed to be addressed.

"Most of the Leagues whereabouts were accounted for the twenty four hours Vandal Savage was in control," Robin told the League members. "But these six have been missing for a full sixteen hours that we can't account for." He brought up an image of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawkwoman.

"Sixteen hours," Batman repeated, "...What did we do?"

**That's a wrap for Season one. Many more changes will come in the following chapters to come along with familiar faces. So what do you think? Next Time: Where will The Team be five years from now?**

**Till Then My Readers**


	23. Allies and Enemies

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers:**

**Molly Grace 16: That is a lot of wondering. I can assure you that a majority of your questions will be answered in this chapter. **

**Anime hotty lover.18: "please don't make them break up during the five year skip" Are you talking about Karin and Conner or Kaldur and Hitomi? **

**Guest (1): I don't really see that happening in this fic, however that doesn't meant there won't be an original twist to it. **

**Guest (2): Time can only tell what their powers can be.**

**Inu-Hanyou2016: I know XD! **

**GreenDrkness: Kou`ki was four years old in season one, so by season two he'll be around nine or ten years old. Since Kagome and J`onn made Karin wait so long to join the hero game so she could enjoy her childhood, they would most likely want to do that for Kou`ki too. **

**chibi-Clar: I'm glad that you enjoy the humor I've added. That was one of the things I was mainly worried about doing, but at least one person likes it so, SUCCESS XD!**

**Applejax XD: You have no idea. *hides evil plotting smile***

**I thank all of you and jezzie24 and marsbonde all my other readers and supporters for staying with me this long. Now without further a do, let's begin season two! **

Disclaimer: (You know the drill) Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network own Young Justice. While I own Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, and Kagome and J`onn's twins. Me get no sued...please.

Chapter 23: Allies and Enemies

A lot could happen to a group in five years.

New people come into your life as old people go.

The Team was no different.

Each member of The Team had suffered and gained a lot during the past five years. Each of them dealing with a situations in their own way.

But of course, not every situation was bad.

For instance, the Higurashi-Jon`zz family had added new additions to their home. Four years ago, Kagome gave birth to half Martian twins. It was a bigger surprise when the twins turned out to be a boy and a girl, but J`onn and Kagome couldn't be more happy. They named their son H`iro, and their daughter Ai`mi.

Like the twin's big brother Kou`ki, they had green Martian skin with a humanoid form and black hair.

Although they were twins, the half Martian siblings were different in personality. H`iro, although he was young, was very guarded and warily when it came to unfamiliar people. Ai`mi was more open hearted and got along with people where she went, even if she just met them. But there was one thing that the twins did have in common: their strong love for their family and friends.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave January 1, 18:18 EST _

"Neptune's beard," La'gaan cursed from the ground, as he once again lost in a fight to the leader of The Team. The leader of The Team smirked as helped the Atlantean from the ground. "You did it to me again. I don't care how many years you trained as the first Robin and then Nightwing. One of these days, you're mine, chum," he said with a promise.

"I don't doubt that Lagoon Boy," said Nightwing, everyone's first beloved Boy Wonder. The eighteen year old was made leader of The Team after Kaldur decided to take leave of The Team to figure some things out after he suffered a sad loss.

Another voice in the room snorted, "If you really want a challenge, you should take me on sometime, La`gaan-kun." Karin said while entering the Training Room, removing her hood and scarf of her Moirko uniform. The past five years hadn't really changed her all that much, except her hair was cut shorter to just below her ear. Karin's yōkai blood made her age more slowly. Even though she was twenty one now, she still could pass for a teenager. Which was really convenient since Superboy also seemed to be aging slowly thanks to his Kryptonian DNA, which made him still look like a teenager too. **(AN: Yes I'm getting rid of the Superboy only aging internally thing...Sorry if that bothers some of you readers, but that's how it's going to be.)**

"One step at a time," La'gaan retorted to his senior team member.

Suddenly the computer of the zeta tube announced new arrivals, _"Recognize: Superboy B04, Miss Martian B06, Bumblebee B17, Beast Boy B19, Robin B20, Blue Beetle B22."_

Mal, an old friend of The Team, smiled at the sound of Bumblebee's name. "Slow down, beautiful," he told his girlfriend, Karen. "I wanna tell you what's on for tonight."

Bumblebee winced, forgetting to tell her boyfriend of her own plans. "I'm sorry Mal. I can't. I'm already late for a lab session with Dr. Palmer. I'll make it up to you, okay?" she promised while rushing down the hallway, nearly running into another Team member. "Oh sorry, Riku," she apologized.

"It's fine," the wolf yōkai told her. Riku had joined The Team not long after the Vandal Savage incident five years ago. He went by the hero name Okami, which means wolf in Japanese. His hero uniform was much like his father Kouga's back in the Feudal Era, only instead of the wolf kilt, he wore black pants.

Mal sighed in disappointment as he watched his girlfriend go, "Yeah...sure."

Karin looked at Mal feeling sorry for him. Making time for a relationship was hard when you're a part of The Team. Luckily, she and Superboy didn't have that problem since they both lived in The Cave and worked the same hours. Speaking of her boyfriend, "Did Clayface slime you again?" she asked the Boy of Steel, noticing his filthy attire.

Superboy wiped some remains of Clayface off his forehead, "Kind of happens when he tries to absorb you into his body." He went to kiss Karin who quickly dodged him.

"Nuh uh," she told him, "None of that until you take a shower." Superboy pouted before he a devilish look came to his eye. "Don't you dare," Karin began to warn him before he trapped her in an embrace, smearing some of Clayface's slime in the process. "You're mean," she squealed at him before finally giving him a welcome back kiss.

"Welcome back, Angelfish," La'gaan greeted the female Martian with a kiss.

Meanwhile, Okami glared at his ex-girlfriend as she made out with her boyfriend 'Why does she keep rubbing it in my face?' he asked himself.

Okami wasn't referring to Karin. He was talking about his ex-girlfriend, Miss Martian, as she greeted her new boyfriend La'gaan with a kiss.

The wolf yōkai and Martian had dated for over four years since the incident at the Watchtower. They both had a real connection that Okami thought would never be broken. But after a while, Miss Martian had begun to change. Her attitude towards bad guys had become extremely harsh and made Okami uncomfortable. When he confronted Miss Martin about her behavior, the she yelled at Okami saying that he didn't trust her. One extremely long fight later, Okami was left with no choice but to break up with the Martian. Which was the most painful thing he's ever done since his love for her never went away.

Superboy pulled back from his kiss with Karin and looked at her attire, "What do you know? It looks like we both got to shower now."

Karin slapped Superboy's arm playfully before they made their way down the hall to their room so they could shower. The couple had moved into the same room three years ago. They already lived in the same place, and since their relationship was progressing, sharing the same room just made sense.

Blue Beetle snorted as the couple walked off, "A shower sounds like a good idea. You know for you, **hermano**," he motioned to Beast Boy, who was covered in sewage water.

Beast Boy, otherwise known as Garfield Logan, had moved into The Cave after his mother was killed by Queen Bee. He became M`gann's adoptive little brother and therefore a member of the Higurashi-Jon`zz family. It was a little while later that the family discovered that Garfield had gained shape shifting abilities, thanks to the blood transfusion he received from M`gann five years ago. He then became the young hero Beast Boy, since he could shape shift into any animal he chose.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_GBN: Two Days Later _

A television screen was showing a security footage that was retrieved from the Secretary of the United States office.

"See? See? The big alien rips open the phony Secretary Tseng and pulls out the little alien" said G. Gordon Godfrey, a highly opinionated news reporter for GBN, whose favorite hobby was bashing on anything that was Justice League or alien related. The footage he was referring to was a clip of the alien bounty hunter, Lobo, dismembering a false body of the Secretary and pulling out a small green alien that was inside. "Oh, I know what you're saying folks. 'Good old G. Gordon's lost it. What's this the eighth billionth time he's run that clip?'"

"Actually, it's the forty third time," said a red haired woman with green eyes walked on screen next to Godfrey. "But I'm sure the folks at home are fully aware of how much you love to exaggerate, Godfrey."

Godfrey chuckled, "Oh I can assure you Miss Hitomi Medea, that I over amplify so much because I'm trying to. Wake. You. Up," he said to the camera, "I want all of you at home to turn and look at the person next to you. How can you be sure that he or she is even human?"

Hitomi had to force herself not to smirk. If only Godfrey knew that she wasn't entirely human herself. Though he wouldn't be able notice Hitomi's demonic features, thanks to her kitsune magic glamor. The human disguise she wore at the television station was different then her everyday glamor, just as a precaution. She couldn't let Godfrey or anyone at the station know that she was a hero on The Team named Fox.

Personally, Hitomi hated this job slash mission to infiltrate GBN, but there was no arguing with Nightwing when he gave an order.

"I ask you," Godfrey continued, "When is the all-mighty Justice League going to find a way to scan for these aliens? Who exactly are they trying to protect?"

"How about the innocent," Hitomi answered him, "It's not as if every alien is evil Godfrey. Or may I remind you of the aliens who are on the Justice League who fight for us."

Godfrey snorted, "Okay sure, Superman and the Manhunter from Mars seem to be on the side of the angels. But that's only two aliens in the good column and two in the bad. How about we get some answers from the League themselves. Over to you Cat Grant," he told the camera.

"_Thanks, Gordon,"_ said Cat Grant on location at Washington D.C, _"I'm outside the Hall of Justice, where I am going to try and get a statement from two of the newest Justice League members Zatanna and Rocket." _

The two female heroes walked by the reporter, _"No comment,"_ said Zatanna as she and Rocket made their way inside the Hall.

Another woman opened the door and looked at the reporter harshly, "_Miss Grant, I've told you, the League will issue a statement soon," _she said before closing the door in Cat Grant's face. The reporter looked to the camera and shrugged.

"Did you see that, folks?" Godfrey said appalled, "That was the League public liaison officer Catherine Cobert literally stonewalling GBNs' own Cat Grant."

"Yes, we saw that," Hitomi retorted, "I can't believe this is the first time in history that a reporter can't get an official statement when they want it...Oh wait that happens. All. The. Time."

Godfrey chuckled, "Oh Hitomi, you're definitely our viewer's favorite cheerleader of the Justice League. Why is that?"

Hitomi gave a taunting smile, "You mean besides the fact that they're out their protecting and fighting for us every day?"

"All I want to know Miss Medea is what the Justice League is hiding," Godfrey stated. "We know it provides safe haven for a Kryptonian and a Martian. But what if that's not all?"

Hitomi looked at the watch on her wrist, "Is it that time already? It must be. Time for Gordon Godfrey's daily conspiracy theories."

"They're only questions, Hitomi," Godfrey retorted, "All I want to ask is: What if the Amazons came from outer space? Or the Atlanteans?"

Hitomi's body stiffened at the mention of the Atlanteans, automatically thinking of Kaldur every time she heared it. The hanyou hadn't seen Kladur for so long, and the rumors around The Team, were getting worse by the day.

"How do we really know that Flash isn't an alien?" Godfrey continued, "Or Hawkman? Or Icon? What are they keeping from the Earthlings like us?"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Watchtower January 3, 17:08 EST _

Captain Atom, Batman, Miko, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Nightwing, Superboy, Moriko, and a man named Adam Strange waited patiently for the rest of their group to arrive. The moment Zatanna and Rocket finally came on the Watchtower, Green Lantern pulled up the footage of the security video that GSB had been showing. "His name is Lobo," he identified the white alien on the screen. "He's an intergalactic bounty hunter. Extremely dangerous, but not likely to return."

"And the other one?" Miko questioned in concern. She didn't like the idea of aliens replacing people. 'Especially those in high power.'

"The little guy's another story," Green Lantern replied. "That guy is a Krolotean. And Kroloteans always travel in packs."

Batman glared at the screen, "Meaning more of them are on Earth."

Martian Manhunter nodded, "I believe my friend may have vital information on that point," he gestured to the doctor. "Some of you have not met Adam Strange of S.T.A.R. Labs Erdel Initiative. But he is the scientist responsible for maintaining the Zeta-Beam technology we use for teleportation."

Superboy nodded, _"I was wondering why a stranger was allowed on the top-secret Watchtower,"_ he said to The Team members through the mind-link.

"_And now you know,"_ Moriko retorted, _"So, try to be nice."_

"Adam has a bit of a story to tell us," the Martian continued.

Adam looked skeptical, "It's uh, a little involved. Makes me wish I had visual aids or something."

Miko smirked behind her mask, "He can help you with that," she gestured to her husband.

Martian Manhunter linked everyone's mind to Adam Strange, "We are all linked, Adam. What you remember, we will see."

"Uh, great," Adam said hesitantly, finding the situation a little unnerving. "Well, I was performing a routine Zeta Tube upgrade when something went wrong. And I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann. There was a scientist there named Sardath. He was conducting his own experiments in enhanced Zeta-Beam technology...It took weeks to establish even basic communication but Sardath eventually made me understand that some of his Zeta tech had been stolen." As he spoke, his past memories flowed into the heroes minds.

"That fist the Krolotean M.O," said Green Lantern. "Their entire culture revolves around stolen tech."

Adam nodded, "Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann and multiple locations on Earth."

"Multiple," Miko repeated, "How many are there?"

Adam pulled out an object from his pocket that showed a holographic image of Earth, "Sardath was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Rann. He gave me this before I left. It detects trace of Zeta radiation and can pinpoint all locations where Kroloteans have beamed to Earth."

"Then I'm ordering a two-pronged attack," said Captain Atom. "We'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth while contingent of Leaguers travels to Rann with Strange to cut the Kroloteans off at the source."

"Uhh," Adam interrupted, "We might have a problem with that second prong." He pressed the button on the device in his hand and showed holographic images of wanted posters written in an alien language.

The League and Team gasped at who was on them.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkwoman.

"These six Leaguers are wanted criminals in the galaxy that holds Rann," Adam explained.

"What?" Green Lantern questioned in confusion.

'Why are these six members wanted criminals?' Moriko wondered.

Nightwing thought of the reason why and looked to his mentor, "Batman, The missing sixteen hours."

Moriko looked at her parents with worry. All these years, the League had been searching for what those six members have done in those missing sixteen hours under Vandal Savage's control but came up empty. They were hoping that whatever was done was not of anything of consequence.

'Looks like we were wrong,' Moriko thought in defeat.

"Agreed," said Batman.

"It didn't even occur to us that Savage might have sent us off into space," said Green Lantern. "I'll alert Hal and Guy. They're on Oa with the Green Lantern Corps."

Captain Atom nodded, "That's fine. We have sixteen other active Leaguers to send to Rann to investigate.

Adam shook his head, "You're not getting it. There's a planetary watch alert on Rann for every member of the Justice League."

Nightwing smirked, "You forget. Not all of us are Leaguers," he gestured to Moriko, Miss Martian and Superboy. "I can send a squad to handle the Rann end of things and to find out more about those missing sixteen hours without causing an intergalactic incident."

"Do it," Captain Atom agreed.

The Team began to walk off.

"Umm," Adam halted Superboy, "If you're going. Don't wear that shirt."

Superboy looked down at the Superman 'S' on his chest and sighed.

Zatanna stepped in front of her former teammates, _"You know that thing about you not being Leaguers,"_ said in the mind-link. _"You know you four still have an open invitation to join." _

"_We know, Z"_ Nightwing replied.

"_But we're all pretty happy," _said Miss Martian.

"_Where we are,"_ finished Superboy.

"_Besides, the undercover stuff is so much cooler,"_ Moriko winked at her friends who smiled in agreement.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Conner and Karin's Room: The Next Morning_

"First that Moon mission last year and now this one to Rann," Karin teased from her spot on the bed, while Conner was packing a bag. "You really are your father's son, Kon-El."

Conner gave her a playful glare and then a small smirk when she said Kryptonian name. Superman had chosen to name Conner 'Kon-El' not long after the Vandal Savage incident. When Karin had heard the news, she began calling him by that name when they were alone. It meant a lot to Conner whenever she called him Kon-El, since she knew how long he's wanted Superman's approval.

"You can come with me, you know?" The Boy of Steel reminded her.

"Not everyone is thrilled about the idea of spending time in space," Karin pointed out to him. "I happen to be one of them. Besides, if I took Gar-chan's spot on the Zeta squad, I'll never hear the end of it."

Conner shook his head, "It wouldn't be Beast Boy you'd be replacing," he said a little too harshly.

Karin frowned, knowing that her boyfriend wasn't thrilled about going on a mission with her cousin. "You know M`gann-chan's telepathy will be needed on the mission."

"I know," Conner said reluctantly, "But you know how she's been acting lately."

"That's why you are the best person for this mission," Karin reminded him. "You, Riku-kun, and I are the only ones who know about what she's been doing."

Conner sighed, "I know...I just wish that she'd listen to us."

"Keeping a close eye on M`gann-chan is the best we can do right now," Karin said while crawling over to the edge of the bed to stand on her knees in front of Conner, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful out there, okay Super-Stud," she urged and kissed him softly on the lips.

Conner wrapped his arms around her waist to make the kiss last longer, "You too...And keep an eye on those two will ya," he gestured to Wolf and the yōkai formed Kirara, who were laying lazily on huge pillow in the corner of the room.

Kirara wasn't really moving around much these days because she and Wolf were expecting a small litter very soon.

Karin scooted off the bed and knelt down next to Kirara. "Not much longer, huh?" she asked the neko, who nodded yes. Wolf gave a small lick to his neko mate's face. Kirara returned the affection with a sweet nuzzle to his side. "I can't wait to see the babies," Karin cheered in excitement.

Conner snickered as he walked over and rubbed Wolf behind one of his ears, "Watch over our family," the Boy of Steel told him.

Wolf made a noise at his alpha in assurance.

Karin chuckled before standing up and put her hand on Conner's cheek, "I love you, Kon-El."

Conner smiled lovingly at her, his heart still beating a little faster even after all these years whenever she said those words to him. He gently grabbed her wrist and kissed the inside of her palm, "I love you, too."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave January 4, 20:00 EST _

"It's all hands on deck," said Nightwing to the Team. "The League and the Team will hit fourteen Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all Zeta Tube or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. Mal is ops manager, coordinating communications from here."

"Come on Alpha squad," La'gaan pleaded to himself to be placed on the main squad.

"Wonder Girl, Fox, you're with me on Alpha. Your assignment is Philadelphia" ordered Nightwing.

"Yes," both girls cheered and high fived each other. Hitomi and Cassie, or Wonder Girl, had become good friends when they joined The Team. They both had bubbling personalities but when things got serious, so did they.

La'gaan growled at the two excited girls, "Neptune's beard."

"Batgirl, Bumblebee, you both and Wolf are Beta," Nightwing continued. "Assignment: Vlatavastok. Moriko, Okami you both and Kirara are Delta. Assignment: Brasilia. The rest of you are Gamma. Assignment: New Orleans"

"Nice," Okami said in excitement, as everyone left the Mission Room to fulfill their assignments. The minute they were out of ear shot, Okami leaned down to Moriko. "So Conner is with M`gann on that space mission?"

Moriko nodded, "Yes, they left not too long ago...Are you worried?"

"Of course I am," he admitted loudly. Okami had to take a deep breath to calm down, "Sorry, it's just...I still love M`gann. I didn't want to break up with her but what else could I do?"

Moriko gave her lifelong friend a supporting gaze, "I don't know what to tell you, Riku-kun. Conner and I have tried talking to her but she still thinks she hasn't done anything wrong."

Okami sighed, "I just want my woman back...My M`gann."

Moriko gave him a sympathetic look, 'We all want her back.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_GBN: January 5, 17:90 EST_

"So, the Justice League finally provided scanners to every government on Earth to root out those filthy little aliens posing as real human beings," said Godfrey to the camera.

"I thought you would be happy, Godfrey," Hitomi said in her seat next to the reporter. "The League has given exactly what you asked for not two days ago."

Godfrey glanced toward her and smirked, "Yes. Two days ago. You have to wonder, how were they able to whip up this tech so fast?"

Hitomi did her best not to bang her head on the desk in frustration. 'This guy is never satisfied with anything.'

"Or the better question," Godfrey continued, "How long have they been keeping it from us?"

"Well Godfrey, as a big supporter of the League," Hitomi interrupted, "The real credit goes to the scientist at S.T.A.R labs who created the scanners. The Justice League is only delivering them safely to the worlds governments."

Godfrey turned to her skeptically, "Can you be so sure? That just out of the goodness of their hearts that the League took the time to become the world's delivery boys. What's in it for them?"

Hitomi sighed loudly.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Taos January 6, 09:58 MST _

Nightwing, Moriko, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Captain Atom were waiting at the S.T.A.R lab Zeta-tube for the zeta squad to return.

"We had just received a signal from Rann," said one of the scientist. "They are arriving now."

"_Recognized: Adam Strange A11, Miss Martian B06, Superboy B04, Beast Boy B19,"_ the Zeta-tube announced.

Beast Boy ran up to Moriko, "Hey Moriko! Check out my super-cool alien souvenir."

Moriko chuckled as she looked at the piece of clothing from an alien, "Nice."

Miss Martian grabbed her adoptive brother's shoulder, "Gar, business first."

"Noted," said Beast Boy, keeping his excitement in check.

"Zeta squad, report," ordered Nightwing.

Superboy went over to Moriko and put his arm around her waist. Not wanting to show too much affection in front of strangers.

"Our mission to neutralize the Krolotean's Zeta-Platforms on Rann was a success," reported Miss Martian.

Adam walked up to the League, "I've brought back specs to create a Zeta-Shield to prevent any more aliens from beaming to Earth from off-world."

"How will this affect our own Zeta capabilities?" asked Captain Atom.

"It won't," Adam assured. "The Shield will activate at an altitude above the Watchtower's orbit. League's Zeta-tubes will function normally."

Beast Boy grabbed Miss Martian's arm and shook. "Tell them about Rimbor and the missing sixteen hours."

Moriko looked to her cousin worried, "How bad is it?"

Miss Martian gave her a saddened look, "It might be easier to show you," she said before using her psychic powers to show everyone in the room what she learned in their minds. "I successfully interrogated a Krolotean general on Rann, who had paid off a member of the Rannian Science Command to allow the Kroloteans to land a secret base in the Rannian jungle. Once there, the Kroloteans stole Zeta-Platform technology from Adam Strange's friend, Sardath. They landed another ship in New Orleans and used the Zeta-Platforms to beam a few hundred Kroloteans to Earth. They built more platforms, brought in more Kroloteans, and began abducting and replacing humans. Perhaps as part of an invasion strategy, though that's still unclear."

"But why Earth?" asked Captain Atom.

"And what does any of this have to do with the sixteen hours?" asked Wonder Woman.

Miss Martian was reluctant to speak, "Well...When Savage placed the entire Justice League under his control, and those six Leaguers were teleported to a planet called Rimbor. Those six members, spent sixteen hours on a rampage attacking everyone and everything in sight. They announced in several alien languages that you were the Justice League from Earth and that the rest of the galaxy should beware...That's when the Kroloteans came. The League itself brought Earth to their attention."

Wonder Woman looked horrified, "I-I have no memory of this...None."

Captain Atom looked at Green Lantern, "John how is it that you haven't heard about this intergalactic incident?"

"No clue," the Green Lantern answered. "But Rimbor's not a planet in my sector. I'll head to Oa immediately to consult with the Guardians of the Universe and Green Lantern Corps...We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"In the meantime we still have a Krolotean invasion force to track down on Earth," Captain Atom reminded them. "Miss Martian, we need you at the Hall of Justice."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Washington D.C. January 6, 12:05 EST _

Miss Martian sighed as Moriko and Superboy followed her to the Interrogation Room. _"You both didn't have to come along,"_ she told them telepathically.

"_I think we did,"_ Superboy retorted harshly.

"_But why?"_ the Martian asked.

"_You know exactly why,"_ Moriko answered in a neutral tone.

Miss Martian glared at the both of them, before looking at her uncle in the Interrogation Room with a Krolotean that was captured by Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, and Robin in their mission to New Orleans. "How long has he been at this?" she asked Batman who was also in the room.

"For several days," the Dark Knight answered. "Achieving psychic translation has proven difficult."

As Batman continued to explain what was going on, Miss Martian looked at the Krolotean and began her 'interrogation'. She forced her way into the aliens mind, not caring what she was doing to his psyche, and got the information she needed.

Superboy and Moriko watched the Krolotean as he sat there, still at first, before suddenly wincing in pain for a few moments. Until finally, his head loped to his side and began to drool in his now impassive state. The couple looked at the female Martian in horror.

'She did it again,' Moriko thought mortified, 'She left him catatonic.'

"After your success on Rann, Captain Atom thought you might be of some assistance," Batman continued.

"The Kroloteans have an emergency rendezvous point and have standing orders in case of discovery to evacuate there," Miss Martian informed the Dark Knight. "The base is inside of a volcano on Malina Island."

Satisfied with the information, Batman left the young adults inside the room.

Moriko and Superboy looked at the female Martian in disappointment.

"What?" the Martian asked the couple, "I got us the information, didn't I?"

Moriko let her frustration show in her eyes, "Yes, you did, M`gann-chan...Nothing else matters to you anymore, right?" she asked harshly before she left with Superboy right behind her.

Miss Martian looked at the catatonic Krolotean without an ounce of regret.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Malina Island January 6, 20:55 HAST _

Batman's orders were clear. _"This is primarily a recon mission. We want to discover all we can about the Kroloteans' invasion strategy before we shut them down and deliver them to the Green Lantern Corps." _

The recon mission would begin with Aquaman and Lagoon Boy entering the volcano by water, while Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin entered the base by stealth.

The rest of The Team and League waited close on standby in case anything went wrong.

Which it did, thanks to the observations of a villain at the Krolotean sight: Black Manta.

"Nightwing to Delta Squad," said the former Boy Wonder through the com-link. "Enemy is attempting escape. Requesting backup."

Superman and Superboy entered the base first, followed by Wonder Woman and Wonder girl.

"Triple combo," Superboy told his father. Superman nodded as he threw Superboy into the air at one of the Krolotean's machines that was attacking them. One by one the Boy of Steel took down four of the machines.

"Quadruple. Nice," Superman said impressed.

"Show off," Miko said behind them with Moriko at her side. Suddenly, five machines appeared behind the two women. Before the men could warn them, Miko quickly turned and managed to shoot an arrow at one of the machine joints, causing it to explode with two other machines next to it. Meanwhile, Moriko took down the remaining two with just her claws.

Superboy looked at his girlfriend with an amused expression, "Oh, we're the show offs," he said sarcastically.

The fighting continued all around.

It was clear to Black Manta that their time was running out. "Three minutes to departure," he warned his men. Not paying attention to his surroundings, the villain didn't notice that Aquaman was next to him, and ended up getting punched in the face, knocking his mask off in the process.

Everyone turned at the shocked gasps of Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. Everyone's eyes widened at the de-masked Black Manta. It was a person that they all knew very well.

Kaldur.

"I can't believe it," Aquaman said to his once favorite protégé.

"You did not want to believe it," Kaldur snarled at his former mentor.

Superboy ran up to his former friend, "None of us wanted to believe this!" Moriko walked up next to him, glaring at the Atlantean. "How could you betray us?"

"You dare question me?" Kaldur yelled as he made swords with his Water-Bearers. "After all of you let Tula die!"

Moriko lowered her gaze to the ground for a moment remembering the passing of Tula, their teammate Aquagirl. In a troubling time, Tula had given her life to cast a spell and sealed a great evil that would have conquered the Earth.

Kaldur wasn't the same after that. Not even Hitomi could get him to talk. Then one day Kaldur vanished, without a word to anyone.

None of The Team members could find him...Now they knew the reason why.

"Kaldur that was a mission," said Nightwing as he arrived on the scene, "Aquagirl knew the risks! No one wanted her to sacrifice herself like that!"

Lagoon Boy snarled, "Neptune's beard! Don't coddle this traitor! He has joined forces with our king's greatest enemy."

Kaldur gave an unamused laugh, "Do you mean the king who hid from the truth from me? That my father is Black Manta."

"That was my error in judgment, Kaldur'ahm," said Aquaman, "No one else need suffer for it."

Kaldur glared at his former mentor, "All will suffer if Black Manta demands it. Blood is thicker then seawater," he told them as he shot a missile from his Black Manta suit.

Superman arrived in time to take the blast of the missile, knowing that it wouldn't affect him, while Miko and Moriko placed a barrier around everyone to protect them from the missile's aftershocks.

When the smoke cleared, Kaldur was gone.

And so was Nightwing.

Moriko quickly caught their scents to follow them, "Let's go," she told Superboy before following their friend and former friend's trail.

"Kaldur," the couple heard Nightwing say to the Atlantean under the Krolotean's base.

"Just you and me, old friend?" Kaldur asked as she readied his Water-Bearers.

Superboy and Moriko arrived a moment later.

"No," Superboy snarled before glared at Kaldur, "It's a regular reunion special!"

"Why Kaldur?" Moriko asked the Atlantean she once called her friend.

Kaldur snarled at her, "Tula is dead because of all of you!"

"And Hitomi-chan is heartbroken because of you!" Moriko yelled back at him.

It was the only time any of them had seen Kaldur's form falter. "Leave her out of this," the Atlantean warned her with a harsh tone.

Moriko didn't waver, "You left Hitomi-chan alone to mourn for an old crush! Then you abandoned us! Your friends!"

Kaldur glared at all his former teammates, "You can continue to yell at me, or you can save everyone from this bomb," he gestured to the alien device behind him. "I am told the yield is quite impressive." Suddenly, Superboy charged at Kaldur. The Atlantean took him down with two strikes. Kaldur looked to his old friend, Nightwing. "You have two minutes," he informed before diving into an opening to the ocean nearby.

Moriko went over to help Superboy off the ground.

"We got to get out of here," Nightwing told them. All of them ran back up to the base. "All Squads, evacuate to Bio-Ship. Now!" he ordered through the com-link.

Everyone evacuated the volcano as fast as they could.

All except for Superman, who tried to convince the Kroloteans that if they'd trust him that he could get them to safety.

The League and Team members, ran inside the Bio-Ship and was startled to see two Krolotean's inside.

"Neptune's beard," Lagoon Boy cursed.

The Krolotean in the pilot seat slapped its heads, "Hello, M`gann. I knew we forgot something."

Both the Krolotean's morphed into Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian.

Miko shook her head distraught, "Don't ever turn into them again," she told her husband and niece.

"I second that," Moriko agreed as they all took a seat on the Bio-Ship.

Martian Manhunter gave the information that they took from the Krolotean base during the fight to the Dark Knight.

"Well done," praised Batman.

"Wait," Superboy looked and noticed someone missing. "Where's Superman?"

"There's no time," Miss Martian said as she ordered the Bio-Ship forward as fast as it could go as the bomb exploded.

The ship suffered from the aftershocks and heroes that weren't buckled in, mainly Aquaman and Superboy, were tossed around the ship. Other than that, everyone was okay.

Miko looked out the window of the Bio-Ship and saw an unconscious Superman falling form the sky, "There he is," she pointed to his direction.

Aquaman quickly jumped from the Bio-Ship and into the ocean to retrieve the Man of Steel. Superboy helped the Atlentean when they bordered back into the Bio-Ship.

Moriko and Miko quickly went to Superman's side and began to heal his injuries. "He'll be alright," Moriko told her boyfriend reassuringly, "It takes more than that to take down a Kryptonian."

"He didn't save the Kroloteans," Superboy reminded her, "He won't be alright with that."

Wonder Girl looked at everyone confused, "What happened back there?"

"It looked like they were trying to build a new ship," Miss Martian opinionated.

"They had to, Angelfish," replied Lagoon Boy, "It was their only way to leave Earth without their Zeta-Platforms or original ship."

Wonder Girl was still confused, "But was Aqualad helping them to escape or luring them into a trap?"

Nightwing thought it over, "The bomb was of alien origin. But the Krolotean's knew nothing about it."

Batman looked to his oldest protégé, "I have a feeling it may be up to you and your team to find out."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: One Hour Later_

When The Team members returned, they were greeted by an impatient looking Wolf was waiting from him.

"What is it boy?" Conner asked his canine friend.

Karin took a quick whiff of the room and broke out into a huge grin. "Oh my Kami," she said completely thrilled, "It happened," she said to Conner before running into the Sitting Room, with the Team running right behind her.

Once The Team arrived, they all saw an exhausted looking Kirara, staring adoringly at her three little mixture wolf and yōkai neko babies.

No one knew for sure what Kirara and Wolf's babies would look like, so it was a surprising site to see. All three babies looked like little tiny wolf puppies, no bigger than Kirara in her small size. One, a female, had a black diamond shape mark on her forehead like her mother, and had her father's white hair. Another, a male, had black pointy cat like ears while his hair was more of a lighter yellow. The last one, another male, had white hair but had black paws.

One thing was for sure about the wolf neko babies...they were absolutely adorable.

"Awww," all the girls of The Team said as they went over to gawk and coo at the newborns.

"This is so cool," said Beast Boy, as he looked at the litter.

Karin glanced over and scratched under Kirara's large chin, "Good job, Mama," she congratulated her companion and friend.

Conner leaned against the hallway entrance and watched as Karin leaned down to gently pet the newborns. Wolf came up behind his alpha and sat at his side, watching his family being fawned over. The Boy of Steel looked down at his canine friend and rubbed his head, "All things considered, we're doing pretty well in our lives, huh?" he asked Wolf, who nodded yes in agreement.

**Well...That's a good sum up of the important things going on with The Team and League. I got a few requests about Wolf and Kirara having babies, and I finally caved in to the request. Sorry the twins weren't in this chapter, but they will definitely be in the next one. So, what do you think? Next time: A secret is reviled. The League makes a tough decision. Emotions run high. And familiar foes make their move. **

**Till Then My Readers. **


	24. I'll Stand By You

To Be a Hero

**Wow! I need to give a huge shout out to Molly Grace 16, chibi-no-baka, Guest (1), Guest (2), Guest (3), Inu-Hanyou2016, MoonlightWolf16, Anime hotty lover.18, chibi-Clar, Guest (4), Guest (5), garrusvakarian304, YumaMan and all my readers for you're never ending support. You're all awesome! *Insert Big Hug Here***

***Spoiler for YJ* A lot of you have been questioning whether or not Superboy can have kids. Honestly, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to. If Red Arrow and Cheshire could have a baby together, I think it's safe to say Superboy has the same capability as well with Karin...Maybe...possibly...we'll see. **

**Now that I'm done ranting, On With The Show!**

Disclaimer: I own Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, H`iro, and Ai`mi. No more and no less. Soooo please no sue me, okay? *insert puppy dog eyes here*

Chapter 24: I'll Stand By You

_Hitomi's Apartment January 7, 03:15 EST _

Hitomi paced back and forth in her bedroom, trying to stay calm after what Karin had told her what had happened on the mission on Malina Island.

The Team had finally confirmed their suspicions.

Kaldur had joined up with his father, Black Manta.

But that wasn't what had the kitsune hanyou worried.

Suddenly, a noise from the living room caught Hitomi's attention. Quietly, she walked to her bedroom door, feeling a presence on the other side, but not picking up a scent.

But she didn't need their scent, since she knew exactly who it was.

Without any fear, Hitomi opened the door and stood face to face with Kaldur, who held a neutral expression on his face.

"Kaldur`ahm," Hitomi said relived as she wrapped her arms around his neck, grateful that he escaped from Malina Island unharmed.

Kaldur returned her embrace just as affectionately.

If anyone on The Team knew that Hitomi was still in a relationship with Kaldur, they would have questioned her sanity.

But that didn't matter, because Hitomi knew the truth.

Nightwing had come up with a plan for Kaldur to infiltrate The Light when they learned that Black Manta was trying to recruit his biological son to join him. However, The Team could not know that the Atlantean was undercover or else the plan wouldn't work.

So everyone, the Justice League included, truly believed that Kaldur was a traitor.

"The others?" Kaldur questioned with worry about his friends and team mates.

"They're okay," Hitomi answered, pulling out of the embrace to look at his face. "Superman got caught in the blast but he's fine. Everyone else got out safely."

The Atlantean lowered his gaze in guilt, "...Not everyone."

Hitomi shook her head, "You didn't have a choice. It was between the Kroloteans and our friends...You made the right call by warning Nightwing about the bomb."

The Atlantean nodded, knowing that his decision was difficult but necessary. But now another concern was plaguing his mind. "Moriko, she..." Kaldur tried to tell his girlfriend what was bothering him.

"What did she do?" Hitomi asked him, wanting him to open up. If Kaldur couldn't tell her what was wrong, then who would truly be alone through all of this.

The Atlantean sighed, "She told me that my mourning for Tula left you heartbroken," he admitted, looking into the kitusne hanyou's eyes.

Hitomi cupped Kaldur's face, making him lean into her touch, "Kar-chan maybe right, but not for the reason she thinks...Seeing you so upset after losing a friend you've known all your life and then expressing how guilty you felt because you couldn't save her...It broke my heart knowing that there was nothing I could do to take your pain away." Hitomi leaned forward and kissed Kaldur softly on the lips. "You carry so much on your shoulders, Kaldur`ahm...It hurts me that I can't help you with everything."

"You already do so much for me, my love," Kaldur confessed to her. If it hadn't been for Hitomi, his will would have broken long ago. Confiding in the woman he loved is what has kept him stable through his undercover mission.

Hitomi gave a small smile but still wasn't convinced, "I could kill Nightwing for making you go undercover."

Kaldur lowered his forehead to hers, "It was my idea as well, and my burden to bare...But I am glad that you know the truth."

A small tear fell down Hitomi's cheek but did her best to keep a brave face. If Kaldur could stay strong then so could she. "Can I still kill Nightwing? Just a little?" she playfully begged.

Kaldur smirked and shook his head no. Even after a day like today, Hitomi could still make him smile.

The hanyou pouted slightly before she pulled back to look at Kaldur's face again, "How long do you have this time?" she asked, knowing that their meetings together were limited.

"A few hours," Kaldur answered as he looked at her with all the love in his heart, "We should make the most of it," he said before kissing Hitomi passionately, while leading them both slowly back inside her bedroom.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave January 21, 14:10 EST_

Kagome watched from the Kitchen as her four children sat on the floor with, Kirara, Wolf, as they played with the few week old three wolf nekos. Seeing all of them together helped ease the miko's worries about what her husband was currently doing.

"What are their names?" Kou`ki asked Karin as he pet the female wolf neko's in his lap.

Karin looked over and began to scratch the female wolf neko's ears, "Conner and I named this one Jewel, because of the mark on her forehead," She looked over at the black footed wolf neko that H`iro's was holding. "And that little one is Lycaon, because he's the most wolf like one in the trio."

H`iro looked at the wolf neko in approval of the name, "Neat."

"What about this one, Onee-san?" Ai`mi asked trying to lift the last neko eared wolf in her arms, but barely managed to hold his top half up with her four year old arms.

Karin tilted her head looking at the wolf neko curiously "We haven't named this one yet. Nothing we think of seems to fit him...How about you three try coming up with something," she suggested, making the half Martian children lite up with joy. Karin giggled and looked over at her mother, "I'll be back in a second," she told her siblings as she left towards the Kitchen.

Kagome gave a small frown as her daughter approached her, cursing how she noticed things so easily.

"You're worried...I can smell it," Karin said softly so her siblings wouldn't hear them.

Her mother nodded slowly, "It's hard not to be."

Karin looked at her mother concerned, "Because of Outo-san and the others?"

The miko nodded again, referring to the six Justice League members who were accused as criminals. "Their discussing the best course of action against the accusations on Rimbor, right now."

Karin felt so helpless at seeing her parents stressed about this, "What can I do?" she asked.

"Nothing right now," Kagome responded before giving a real smile, "For now, just being yourself is all we ask of you."

This caused Karin to smile too, "I'll do my best."

"We got it," Kou`ki called over to Karin, "We figured out a name."

Ai`mi was back on the floor cuddling the neko eared wolf, "Daisuke. Do you like it, Onee-san?"

Karin walked back over and kneeled down to her sister, "Do you like it, Ai-chan?" she asked before telling her sibling the big news. The little half Martian girl nodded yes in response. "That's good, because from now on, Daisuke is yours."

Ai`mi's eyes widened in surprise and excitement, "Really?"

Kagome walked over to her youngest children, "Well, since theirs three babies and three of you, you're Outo-san and I thought it might be nice if you each had a pet of your own. But only if you three promise to help take care of them."

"We can do that," Kou`ki promised as he cuddled up with Jewel. He had always been so jealous on how Karin had Kirara and Conner had Wolf as pets and friends. 'But now we got some too,' he thought excited.

"Yeah," Ai`mi and H`iro said together, as H`iro was getting attacked with licks by Lycaon.

"Can we take them home today?" H`iro asked his mother eagerly.

Kagome shook her head, "Not yet, sweetie. They need to be with Kirara and Wolf for a few more months. But after that, they'll come live with us. And before then you can come see Jewel, Lycaon and Daisuke whenever you want."

The three half Martians cheered.

Kirara made a small whimper of sadness of the thought of her babies leaving. Wolf nuzzled his neko mate's ear to remind her that their babies will be loved and cared for by their master, alpha and charges.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine A Few Hours Later _

J`onn exited the Zeta Tube and saw Kagome H`iro, Ai`mi, and Kou`ki chasing each other around the grounds. All of them were covered up in winter cloths as they played.

Ai`mi was the first one to see him and immediately ran into his arms. "Tou-san!" the four year old greeted embracing her father.

The Martian kissed the top of his young daughters head, knowing that his news would hurt her, his sons, and his wife considerably.

Kagome's smile faltered when she saw the look of dreed on J`onn's face. "Let's all go inside, and get warm," she told the children who all nodded before running inside, leaving their parents alone. The miko folded her arms trying to warm herself up as she walked up to her husband, _"What is it?"_ she asked him in his mind.

J`onn took a deep breath before he explained what was decided. _"The six accused League members...We're going to Rimbor to stand trial in front of the High Courts for our actions during those sixteen hours. We'll plead our case, and hope that the issue will be resolved." _

Kagome was a little afraid to ask her next question "_And if the ruling says the six of you are guilty?"_

The Martian was hoping she wouldn't ask him that, _"...I don't know."_

The miko's eyes began to tear up, knowing that the trial would take a lot of time away from J`onn.

He wouldn't be watching their children grow.

Or help Kou`ki in his training in his psychic powers.

Or aid Karin, M`gann, and Garfield on Team matters.

It wasn't going to be easy on the Martian, but Kagome refused to let her husband to go through the trial alone.

"_I'm going with you,"_ she told him, making her decision.

J`onn shook his head, _"No, My Dearest. Our children need their mother."_

"_They need both of us, Koibito,"_ she argued.

"_Kagome, please don't,"_ J`onn tried to reason with her.

"_What am I supposed to tell our children when you're gone?" _she asked him, with tears falling down her face._ "Or when they ask when you're coming home? Am I supposed to answer 'I don't know' to them every day?...I need to be with you, J`onn. Please, don't ask me to wait on the sidelines."_ The Martian embraced his wife, as she cried hard into his shoulder.

A few tears went down his face as he did so.

This was the hardest decision J`onn has ever made. He knew a part of him will always worry about his family while he was gone and that asking his wife to go with him would have been selfish. J`onn should have known that Kagome wouldn't stand to let him go through his trial alone. He only hoped that things would go well on Rimbor so that they both could be reunited with their family again.

Kou`ki watched his parents through window. He didn't know what was going on, but he'd never seen both his parents cry before.

And that scarred him.

Kagome and J`onn sensed their gaze and turned to him with a lamenting expression.

It made Kou`ki more uneasy, 'What's going on?'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Outside Mount Justice: January 26, 00:10 EST _

The six accused Leaguers, Miko, Hawkmen, who was holding the Krolotean prisoner, and Icon stood in front of The Team and protégés and telling them the plan.

Miko and Martian Manhunter stood in front of Shippo, Moriko, Miss Martian, Fox, Kou`ki, H`iro, and Ai`mi to tell them goodbye.

The half Martian children were all crying for both their parents.

All the League members, including Batman, winced at their cries.

Although, Miko and Martian Manhunter had carefully explained to their children about where they were going and why, it didn't make their parting any easier.

"You three listen to your Onii-san, okay," Miko said kneeling down to her young children as she hugged her babies, trying her best not to cry.

The trio of half Martians reluctantly nodded. "I'll miss you, Kaa-san," Ai`mi managed to say through her crying.

"Were going to miss you too. All of you," her mother replied as silent tears finally escaped and dripped down her face.

"They'll be safe with me, Kaa-san," Shippo assured her.

"I don't want you to go," H`iro said as he and his siblings went to hug their father.

The Martian gently rubbed H`iro's head, "It's the only way, young one."

Miss Martian wiped a few tears away on her cheeks, "Take-take care of yourselves out there," she told her Aunt and Uncle.

Moriko embraced her mother tightly, "Be safe," she pleaded.

Miko kissed her oldest daughter's forehead, "It's you and The Team who need to be safe. Whatever is going on with The Light and Kroloteans, won't be an easy task."

"We can take them," Fox replied, hiding her sadness with her statement.

"It's time to go," Green Lantern told the family in regret.

Miko and Martian Manhunter used all their will power to pull away from their children and meet with the rest of the heroes.

"We love all of you very much," the Martian told his children.

Superboy walked up next to Moriko and wrapped his arm around her waist in support. He knew that this was going to be the hardest on her. Not only would she have to deal with both her parents gone, but she would have to care for her younger siblings too.

"May the Gods be with you all," Wonder Woman told The Team as Green Lantern used his ring to create a ship.

Moriko picked up H`iro, so he could be higher and wave goodbye to their parents. Superboy followed her example and did the same for Ai`mi. Both children waved until the green ship was out of sight.

Kou`ki just stood there with his arms folded, with a scowling expression on his face. He hated his parents leaving and voiced his disapproval more than once. Kou`ki didn't understand why this needed to be done. As long as the League didn't go into space, there wouldn't be a problem. Instead his parents were abandoning him and his brother and sisters.

Fox looked over to Kou`ki, noticing his attitude, "You okay, tough guy?" she asked, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kou`ki shoved Fox's hand away and ran into the Cave without saying a word.

Moriko watched him go and sighed, 'This isn't going to be easy, is it?'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

In the docks of Happy Harbor, Vandal Savage and Kikyo had a perfect view as they watched the green ship ascend into the sky.

"The plans in motion," Savage said in delight before looking at the undead miko, "You know your job?"

Kikyo nodded as she watched the half Martian boy run into the mountain and smirked.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave February 13, 21:50 EST _

Karin watched as Kou`ki and Garfield had their home school sessions with Professor Carr, an old friend of the Justice League. She sighed as Kou`ki sat there, refusing to do any work.

Jewel sat by the half Martian's feet, sensing his sadness underneath all his irritation.

To say the following weeks were hard on the Higurashi-J`onzz family would be an understatement.

Karin did her best to take care of her siblings, do college classes, and keep up her responsibilities on The Team. It was exhausting but she needed to do this for them. Especially for Kou`ki, who had yet to fully accept his parents being away and gave people attitude every chance he could.

The only good news right now was that the Zeta-Shield was fully operational, so no one could use Zeta-Tubes from off world without the League's say so.

Superboy was more skeptical about the shield, since it can only stop Zeta-Tubes. If some tried to come via Boom Tube, a transient interdimensional corridor used as a transportation system on the word of New Genesis and Apocalypse, there would be no stopping them.

"Absolutely historic," La`gaan commented as the Shield was put up. "Maybe you should have your pupils write a term paper about this."

Garfield shook his head to the Atlantean not wanting to give his teacher any ideas.

Professor Carr smirked and leaned over to Kou`ki, "How are those word problems coming?"

The half Martian slammed his fist into his desk, "This is stupid!" he yelled, causing everyone in the Mission room to look at him. "I'm going home!" he stated before making his way towards the Zeta-tube.

"Kou-chan," Karin called to him, "You get back here, right now."

He glared back at his sister, "You can't tell me what to do! You're not Kaa-san! So stop trying to act like it!"

That made Karin pause as Kou`ki left The Cave. She rubbed the bridge between or her nose in frustration. 'I don't know how long I can keep this up,' Karin thought as she left the Mission Room.

Jewel had slowly walked over to the Zeta-tube shortly after the half Martian's departure and lowered down her head in sadness. A small Kirara came up to her daughter and began to lick the side of her face in comfort.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Ten Minutes Later _

"What are we doing, **hermano**?" Blue Beetle asked Superboy as they made their way to the Hanger Bay.

Superboy had recently found out some new information on the Intergang that needed to be checked out immediately. Normally, he would have asked Karin to come with him, but he knew she probably wouldn't be in the mood to go out on an off the books mission. With all the other original Team members busy, Blue Beetle was the Boy of Steel's only option.

"I'll explain on the way," the Boy of Steel promised as they made their way to the Hanger Bay to get Sphere.

Both young men paused as they saw Moriko already in uniform with Wolf and a small Kirara at her side. "Well, well, well," she said once she spotted the two of them. "And where are you both going in such a hurry?"

Superboy looked guilty and rubbed the back of his head, "Karin, you don't."

"Do you really think I'm just going sit back while you go off to face the Intergang again?" she interrupting her boyfriend.

"I'm bringing back up this time," Superboy motioned to Blue Beetle, who gave an awkward wave since he had no idea what was going on.

Moriko shrugged, "Perfect. Then one more won't hurt," she said as Sphere transformed to Super-Cycle, and jumped into the back. "Ready when you both are."

Superboy shook his head knowing that there was no arguing with his girlfriend. "Who's going to look after Jewel, Lycaon, and Daisuke?"

"Garfield's got it covered," Moriko said in assurance.

Wolf looked just as upset that Kirara was here and gave her a slight growl in disapproval. The small neko hissed at him in reply, making the wolf shaking his head in surrender. He and his alpha definitely had the most stubborn mates on the planet.

"Alright let's go," Superboy said getting in the driver's seat of the Super-Cycle.

The young heroes rode flew on the Super-Cycle for a little over fifteen minutes when Blue Beetle finally broke the ice. "All right already. I'll ask," the young hero mumbled to 'himself'.

"Ask what?" Superboy said annoyed, since Blue Beetle had been muttering to himself the entire trip.

"Conner," Moriko warned him of his harsh words, as she was using Sphere's computer to track down the Intergang. "What do you want to ask, Blue?"

The rookie hero looked at the two members skeptically, "I know I'm only here because everyone else was busy...But I'm here and I wanna to help."

Superboy looked to Moriko, who nodded yes about letting Blue Beetle in on what they were doing. "The bomb Aqualad used last month to destroy Malina Island was clearly alien origin."

"Obviously," Moriko interjected, "However, the Kroloteans that died there didn't look like they knew anything about the bomb. So, we need to know where it came from."

"The only lead we might have is the criminal organization, Intergang," Superboy continued. "They have a history of trafficking in alien technology smuggled to Earth through Boom Tubes. That's why Moriko and I have been keeping tabs on Whisper A'Daire, one of Intergang's top lieutenants. Tonight, her boss Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim crawled out of hiding to meet up with her."

Moriko locked on to the evil duo's location, "There. In that truck," she pointed below them to the street.

Superboy looked forward to where the truck was heading, "Their going to the Hall of Justice."

The Team members followed quietly behind the villains as they reached the Hall of Justice. Ugly was carrying a silver case as he walked along side Whisper.

"Could you scan that case?" Superboy asked Blue Beetle.

"Sure thing," the young rookie used his armored arm to scan the case.

"_Not compatible,"_ Blue Beetle's Scarab informed his host.

"'Not compatible'," he quoted in irritation, "What does that even mean?"

Moriko, Superboy, Wolf, and Kirara looked at one another, confused at why Blue Beetle keeps talking to himself like that.

"Blue, who are you talking to?" Moriko finally asked.

Blue Beetle sighed, "It's the Scarab...The thing stuck on my spine that gives me the Blue Beetle armor and powers. It's an artificial intelligence created by Ted Kord, you know, the previous Blue Beetle."

"Yeah, we knew him," Superboy acknowledged, "He was a good man."

"So I hear," Blue Beetle muttered, since he never met the man and only found the Scarab by coincidence. "Guess he was a super genius or something."

Moriko grabbed the young rookie's shoulder, "His work couldn't have been placed in more capable hands."

Blue Beetle gave a small smile, appreciating her words. "Well Captain Atom figures the Scarab was Kord's ultimate invention, but the Light killed him before he had a chance to use it. The Scarab advices me, like Jiminy Cricket...with a really bad attitude."

"So, you got a rude and annoying voice in your head that doesn't shut up?" Moriko asked to see if she understood. When Blue Beetle nodded, she shivered, "I don't envy you."

"Gee, thanks **chica**," he mumbled sarcastically. "Anyway, the Scarab can't scan the briefcase for some reason."

Superboy nodded, "What about scanning the Hall? Ugly may launch an attack against whoever's inside and it's shielded from my infrared vision."

Blue Beetle scanned the hall.

"_Scan complete. Hall's deserted,"_ the Scarab informed its host.

"There's no one inside," the young rookie told them.

"Then why are they here?" Moriko wondered.

Ugly and Whisper went around the Hall to a certain part of the buildings to a side wall. Ugly set the case to the ground and opened it. There was some sort of red alien technology inside.

The Super-Cycle reacted harshly at the case contents.

"Easy girl," Moriko soothed the sphere.

"What is that thing?" asked Blue Beetle.

"From the way Sphere's reacting, I bet its Apokoliptan," answered Superboy.

Blue Beetle raised a brow, "Is that bad?"

"Is anything resembling the word Apocalypse good?" Moriko asked the young rookie.

"Point taken," Blue Beetle replied, understanding that logic.

"You both ready?" Superboy asked his girlfriend and their companion. When they both nodded, Superboy put the Super-Cycle back in drive, "Let's go."

"Let's get them, Kirara," Moriko told the neko, who transformed into the air. Moriko hoped onto Kirara's back and began to charge with the Super-Cycle.

Ugly spotted the intruders and used the Apocalypse weapon to send out signal waves in their direction.

Blue Beetle screamed in pain when the waves hit him. _"Not compatible. Not compatible,"_ the Scarab kept repeating to its host.

Superboy looked at the rookie in concern.

Moriko landed to the ground and looked at Whisper and Ugly. "It's over. Hand over the device."

Ugly chuckled, "You're half right...It is over."

The wall of the Hall began to crack, and something smashed the wall completely to get outside.

Superboy and Moriko's eyes widened at the creature that was now facing them. The creature was an Appellaxian, the very being that the Justice League fought over fifteen years ago that brought the League together. Originally, there were five creatures, but somehow Ugly and Whisper managed to fuse the creatures together to build one giant Appellaxian.

"Oh, not good," Moriko muttered as the Appellaxian roared.

"Attack," Ugly ordered the creature.

The Appellaxian charged at the heroes slamming its giant fist at where they were standing. The heroes easily dodged the attack.

Superboy used his Super-Jump as leverage to hit the Appellaxian in the face. The creature was forced back a few steps but was unaffected.

Moriko summoned her inner yōkai to suppress her human blood to get her full yōkai strength. She used her long sharp nails and agility to slice at the Appellaxian's arm. The attack barley got a reaction and caused little to no damage what so ever. Still she kept on trying.

Wolf and Kirara attacked together with their fangs to take down the creature.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Meanwhile, Sphere used her own signal waves to counter act the signal from the Apocalypse weapon, causing it to stop Blue Beetle's suffering.

"What is this thing? Blue Beetle asked out loud.

"_Appellaxian Golem,"_ the Scarab answered.

Blue Beetle sighed, "Okay, I'm bilingual, and I still don't' know what you said," he argued with the Scarab.

"_Irrelevant,"_ the Scarab replied. _"Attack."_

"That I do get," Blue Beetle said activating his sonic cannon.

The sound of Blue Beetle, transforming his armor made Moriko and Superboy turn to the rookie.

They looked in horror when they saw the Sonic Cannon.

"Wait!" Moriko tried to stop the young hero.

"Don't do it," Superboy warned the Scarab user.

But it was too late.

Blue Beetle shot the energy blast from the sonic cannon to the Appellaxian. The creature absorbed the blast with his body before it shot it right back at its attackers.

Superboy, Moriko, Wolf, and Kirara yelped at the high pitch noise before they flew back by the force of the blast.

"Ah man," Blue Beetle whined, before he was hit by the blast and fell unconscious with the others.

Ugly and Whisper smirked.

"Let's kill them," Whisper told her boss.

"Nah," Ugly replied. "It'll take too much time. The League will be here any minute. Let's just get gone." Ugly ordered the Appellaxian to lower down so they could climb on its back.

The villains retreated on the Appellaxian as it grew wings and flew away, while the young heroes remain groaning on the ground.

Superboy lifted himself up and crawled over to Moriko. "Hey!" he yelled as he shook her shoulder, "You okay?"

Moriko winced at his tone, "Stop yelling!" she answered back, also yelling.

"You stop yelling!" he yelled back before they both winced at the harsh noises they were making.

"Are you all okay?" Blue Beetle asked the older heroes. His ears weren't as in bad a shape thanks to his armor. Moriko and Superboy both glared at the young rookie, making him step back a bit. "Uhh...My bad."

Wolf and Kirara shook their heads at Blue Beetle as if to say, 'You have no idea how bad.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Woods Next to the Higurashi Shrine _

Kou`ki snuck out of the shrine and was going through the woods nearby. He couldn't stand to be in their anymore.

He didn't care what the situation was, Kou`ki hated his parents for abandoning him.

Leaving him all alone.

Sure he still had his siblings but the half Martian 'needed' his mom and dad.

"But they don't care about me," Kou`ki mumbled to himself as he came across the creek and sat down. He saw his reflection in the water, seeing his Martian green skin and turned away. Kou`ki's mother had always told him that he was perfect the way he was but he didn't think so.

He was so different from everyone else.

Being so deep in thought, Kou`ki didn't notice the fog that suddenly formed around the area. What did catch his eye was the serpent creature that flew by him to across the creek, where a woman figure was standing there.

Kou`ki quickly morphed into his Caucasian form, fearing that his heritage had been found out.

The woman only smiled at him.

The half Martian eyed the woman suspiciously, wondering why she hasn't run away screaming yet. "You're...You're not scared of me?" Kou`ki asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," the woman replied as the white serpent creature wrapped around her body. "I know what it's like to be different from other people...And have others be scared of who...or what you are."

Kou`ki didn't understand why others would be scared of this woman. She was beautiful, in fact she looked almost like his mother. "But, you're so pretty."

The woman smiled again, "You are very kind...What is your name, little one?"

"Kouki," he answered bowing politely, not using the Martian pronunciation of his name. "What's yours?"

The woman stopped playing with the white serpent creature to give a bow in greeting, "My name is Kikyo," she introduced herself.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Super-Cycle Five Minutes After the Fight _

"Umm, how are the ears?" Blue Beetle asked Moriko and Superboy. He knew that Moriko was able to heal both there injures but he still thought he should ask.

"Fine," said Superboy annoyed.

Moriko sighed and looked at Blue Beetle, "What were you thinking? You know sonic attacks don't work on Appellaxians" she told him.

"I did?" Blue Beetle asked, rubbing his head on why he was supposed to know that.

Superboy rolled his eyes, "Freshman never do their homework, Moriko."

Moriko gave a look of surprise, "You brought Blue Beetle along KNOWING he's never read any of the case file of the League's missions or took a tour of the Hall?" she accused her boyfriend.

"I had no choice, remember," Superboy argued back.

"You could have at least filled him in on some of the details," she retorted.

Blue Beetle started to get a little uncomfortable with the couple fighting, "Should I leave you two alone?" he asked, not knowing what he should do.

The couple blushed, forgetting that they had an audience.

"Sorry," Moriko muttered.

Superboy calmed down before speaking again, "Look, the Appellaxians were the alien race of energy beings that attacked the Earth fifteen years ago. They inhabited elemental host bodies, including one made of crystal that could absorb and redirect a sonic attack."

Blue Beetle's eyes widened. "Oh...Wait, what were those things doing inside the Hall of Justice?"

"The original eight members of the League drove the energy beings off world," Moriko explained, "Making the Appellaxians leave behind hollow bodies, which became the League's first trophies."

Superboy's gripped tightened on the Super-Cycle, "Ugly's device must have reactivated the bodies and somehow combined them to become a creature he could control. Luckily Sphere can track Apokoliptian energy...And by her reaction, were close."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Arlington February 13 22:45 EST _

"...This gizmo pulled together residual psychic energy of this things former alien hosts but that monster doesn't feel anything." Ugly assured Whisper. "And with this thing as my enforcer, I can expand Intergang's reach exponentially."

"Wow, five syllables," Superboy said above the villains on the Super-Cycle. "I didn't think you knew any words with more than two."

Moriko smirked behind her mask, 'Wally-kun definitely rubbed off on Conner before he retired with Artemis.'

Ugly glared at the heroes, "Hilarious," he said unamused. "But we'll see who's laughing when I."

"Hey Sphere," Moriko interrupted. "Do you mind jamming all Apokoliptan signals in the area?" A few beeps came from the Super-Cycle as she followed the request.

The device in Ugly's hand short circuited before exploding.

"That's our girl," Superboy patted the side of the Super-Cycle.

Ugly and Whisper looked at the device in horror before they looked at the Appellaxian. "Uh oh," Ugly said before the creature roared and hit both villains with its giant hand.

The creature looked to the Super-Cycle and heroes before it attacked.

The heroes dodged the attack, but Sphere wasn't so lucky and got the full force of the blast.

The fight with against the Appellaxian was unsuccessful as the first time. The only difference was that the creature was more concerned about getting away from the heroes then fighting them. More specifically, going towards a nuclear power plant.

So Superboy decided on another tactic: attacking the villains. He grabbed Ugly and Whisper by the collar of their jackets and slammed them into the trees.

"It's your fault," Ugly told the heroes, "You freed it. Now no one's controlling the monster!"

Superboy glared at the villains before looking over his shoulder, "Blue, lock them down."

Blue Beetle sued his construction weapon to create giant staples, to bind the villains to the tree.

"_That tactic would be more effective if you fired through the bone," _the Scarab informed its host.

"Ugh, no," Blue Beetle responded out loud.

"Blue lets go," Superboy said getting on the Super-Cycle, "Fight your inner demons later."

"Hey," Moriko glared at her boyfriend, "I partly resemble that remark.

"It's an expression," he told her.

Blue Beetle got on the Super-Cycle "What are you guys talking about?" he questioned.

"We'll explain later," Moriko promised, knowing not every Team member knew of her origin. "Right now we got to stop that thing."

The Super-Cycle flew to the Appellaxian as it began to try and climb into the plants nuclear reactor.

Though, the third time fighting the creature was just as pointless as the first two times. Even, Sphere couldn't take control of the creature, something she's done successfully in the past with energy beings.

The heroes groaned on the ground, after being thrown over the creatures shoulder.

"Man," Blue Beetle moaned. "I don't suppose we could just ask it to play nice."

"_Such a tactic would betray weakness,"_ the Scarab replied.

Blue Beetle raised a brow, "Wait, you mean that's possible?"

Moriko turned to the rookie, "You can talk to it?"

"I-I think so," Blue Beetle used his sonic canon to find the right wave to communicate with the Appellaxian.

Moriko looked at Superboy who shrugged, since brute force wasn't working, 'Why not try it?'

Blue Beetle shot at the creature who replied back with wave lengths of his own. It was physically hurting the young rookie but it was definitely working. His eyes began to glow as he turned to the other two heroes, _"Where is the stillness of wood, of stone, of crystal, of metal?" _he asked speaking for the Appellaxian creature. _"All this noise, all this life, is pain. We sensed the power in this place. Power enough to destroy us, to end the pain, to be still again." _The creature pointed to the nuclear reactor.

Moriko looked at the creature in pity. All this time it had been suffering, and they were portably adding to it because their assaults on the poor being.

Superboy could also relate to the Appellaxian's pain, "We'll help you," he told the creature.

Suddenly, a sonic wave attack came from behind the heroes, hitting the Appellaxian creature right in the chest causing it to implode.

The creature was destroyed.

'No...It was murdered,' Moriko looked behind her and couldn't see or smell the source of the attack. 'What the hell was that?'

Superboy went to Blue Beetle, who fell to the ground feeling the full force of the surprise attack the creature had suffered.

Moriko came out of her shock and kneeled down next to the rookie.

"Can you heal him?" Superboy asked her.

"I'll try, but his armor might not let me," she admitted before trying something that no one has ever tried before: talk to the Scarab. "Umm, Scarab? I can heal Jamie-chan but he can't be in the armor."

Surprisingly, Blue Beetle's armor retreated, leaving the unconscious host, Jamie Reyes.

Moriko immediately began healing the young teen's injuries, who awoke a few moments later.

Jamie reached out as the remains of the Appellaxian that were falling from the sky like ash. "It was alive...Now it's gone...Who killed it?"

Superboy looked in the direction of the blast, not seeing anyone with his infrared vision, "Someone ugly."

Moriko looked at Superboy skeptically, "You can't think Ugly and Whisper had anything to do with this?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because they would have done it the moment they lost control of the creature," she pointed out.

Superboy thought it over, knowing that her explanation still made sense. Still, "We still better ask them."

Once Blue Beetle put his armor back on, the trio, Wolf, Kirara, and the Super-Cycle all went back to where they Ugly and Whisper.

"If it was them they're probably long gone by," Superboy began to say before he saw the villains, and gasped in shock, "Now."

Whisper and Ugly were limp on the tree...with an unresponsive looks on their faces.

"Oh Kami," Moriko said horrified as she turned away and dug her face in Superboy's shoulder, not wanting to see the dead bodies.

"Wait," Blue Beetle said suddenly, "They're still alive...Steady heartbeats, but non-responsive."

Moriko lifted her head and looked at the villains faces again. Now that she looked closely, they didn't look dead...they looked brain dead. 'Who could have done this?'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave Several Hours Later _

Karin walked into her room, removing her Moriko outfit as she did so, as Conner followed right behind her.

Wolf and Kirara went directly to their babies, who were ecstatic to see their parents back.

Conner rubbed the back of his head a little nervously, "I'm sorry," he apologized to Karin.

She looked back at him a little confused before she took off her boots, "For what?"

"For not telling you about what I was planning," the Boy of Steele answered. "And for snapping at you during the mission. I know you don't need that right now."

Karin frowned as she picked up her stuff to put it in the closet, "I'm fine...Frustrated, but fine...It's Kou`ki I'm more worried about."

Conner sighed, feeling helpless about what to do before he looked at the clock and noticed the time. A smile formed on his face as he walked up behind Karin to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Karin," he whispered in her ear.

She glanced over at the clock and realized that it was past midnight. Surprisingly, Karin started chuckling, "Fighting an Appllaxian AND saving the world from a nuclear explosion...Best Valentine's Day ever," she joked as she turned around to face Conner, who refused to release her from his grip.

Conner chuckled lightly before he leaned down and kissed Karin's lips hungrily, before gently pushing her against the wall. They made out for a few minutes before Conner pulled back, "Submit?" he asked her breathlessly with his mouth was still hovering over Karin's, making her toes curl in delight.

It took all Karin had to function her brain to respond, "H-hai," she managed to say before Conner began attacking her neck with kisses and play bites, which drove Karin crazy.

Wolf and Kirara smelled the arousal coming from both of their charges and began nudging their little ones out of the room. Daisuke stayed put and tilted his head in confusion at what Karin and Conner were doing. Wolf sighed as he came back for his son, and picked the wolf neko up with his mouth to carry him out of the room.

After their long love making session, Conner and Karin held onto each other as they laid in bed on their sides. The Boy of Steel never let his blue eyes wander away from Karin's amber ones.

Despite all the hard times the both of them were going through these past few weeks, they had still had each other.

And that was all they needed.

"I love you, Kon-El," Karin told him in content.

Conner brought her fingers to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles, "I love you, Karin," he replied just as satisfied.

**You guys really didn't think Hitomi was going to be left in the dark about Kaldur did you? Tsk tsk. Conner and Karin had a bit of debacle but hey that happens every now in then in a relationship. And Kikyo is on the move once again, which means trouble isn't too far away. So, what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Next time: Tragedy strikes for The Team...Hang on to your seats boys and girls because this will be a bumpy ride. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	25. From Bad to Worse

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers: **

**AgnetCoCo: I know. I know...I do too. **

**Molly Grace 16: To quote Jigsaw from Saw 'Oh yes...there will be blood.' And you're right, it isn't.**

**Guest (1): You're language is pardon...because she is a b*&amp;%. And for your question...who knows. **

**Guest (2): Thanks, I was hoping it would be cute.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: I'm glad you loved it. And I know, poor Kou`ki. But it's the first time his parents have been 'away' from him, so it's natural that he's upset about it. **

**Inu-Hanyou2016: The answer: Not well. **

**chibi-Clar: Thanks, that's what I was leaning towards. I'm trying to keep Karin's Team activities and sibling bonding balanced, but it's still overwhelming for her. And Superboy had seen Karin's caring mother type side when she took care of Kou'ki during the 'Gone' chapter. And trust me, he still does. **

**AmayaTaisho19: Thank you so much and I hope he does too. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and ,****Til We Meet Again, kanamelover101, The Plot Doctor, and ReiStriker for your support. Much love to all! **

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha (Otherwise Kikyo would have stayed dead and Inuyasha and Kagome would have got together sooner.)

I do not own Young Justice. (Because there would be a season 3...and 4...and 7 XD!)

I do own Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, H`iro, and Ai`mi. (*plays with marinates of the characters* Dance puppets. Dance! Mwahahaha!)

Anyway, please don't...you know, sue me.

Chapter 25: From Bad to Worse

_GBN Station: March 19 11:11 EDT _

"It's time for Godfrey's Bonehead List," Gordon Godfrey announced during the show.

"Oh joy," Hitomi said sarcastically.

Godfrey chuckled unamused, "Oh but it's such a good one this time Hitomi. I'm talking about, of course, the launch of Ferris Aircrafts new Earth-Mars Communication Satellite. That's right folks, it's not enough we've been invaded by aliens. Now, we're going out of our way to contact them! My friends, if you're asking yourselves: What's wrong with this picture? You're not alone."

"But Gordon, aren't we simply just knocking on their front door?" Hitomi asked, pointing out on how hypocritical Godfrey was being.

"Yes the words of G. Gordon has finally reached some ears. But I fully intend to see what exactly these people at Ferris Aircrafts plan to do with this satellite," he pointed out.

"Oh Gordon, you know you're not going to Florida without me are you?" Hitomi asked with a fake smile.

Godfrey smiled right back at the kitsune hanyou, "Wouldn't dream of it."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave: March 19, 11:42 EDT _

Mal sighed as he looked at the holographic images of the recently found Roy Harper, the original Speedy and Bart Allen "They're both gonna wind up our responsibility, aren't they?" Mal asked his team mates.

"Doesn't everything?" Karin pointed out while she petted the yōkai formed Kirara's head. The little wolf neko's were all gathered at their mother's feet, playing with each other. Karin had yet to actually meet the original Speedy but Bart was definitely one sweet, although a little hyper, speedster. She lightly chuckled at the memory of the first time she met him.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Flashback_

"_Recognize Moriko B05,"_ the Zeta-tube announced at The Cave. Karin walked in and saw Flash, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Robin, Mal and Beast Boy all in the Mission Room. Along with a young boy whom she'd never met before.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "What's going," she began to ask before she was suddenly trapped in a vice grip hug.

"Karin it's you," the young boy said overjoyed, while talking a little fast. "This is so crash! I mean I knew that you were going to be younger but, wow! But you were right though, you do look a lot like."

"Impulse," Flash interrupted the young speedster in warning.

The young boy, Impulse, covered his mouth quickly. "Whoops, sorry. I almost forgot. No more spoilers," he said still talking fast.

Karin raised a brow, "Umm, who is this?" she pointed to Impulse who had just now let her go.

"The names Bart Allen," answered Impulse with pride, "Future grandson of the Flash and Iris West and son of,"

"Impulse!" Kid Flash and Nightwing warned.

The speedster winced again, "Geez sorry. Don't be feeling the mode."

Karin gave a look of confusion, "Mode?"

"The 'mode' is bad," explained Beast Boy before doubting his knowledge, "I think."

Karin nodded with mild understanding, "Okay...No feeling the mode."

Flash snickered, "Anyway, it looks like my grandson is stuck with us for now since his time machine is fried."

Karin saw the time machine, which she assumed the League would now confiscate, and looked back at Impulse. "So, you're from the future...Is that where you know me from?" she asked the future speedster.

"You bet," said Impulse, "I've known you all my life, since you," he quickly paused to rethink about what he was supposed to say, "Uhhh trained me."

"I did?" Karin asked surprised, "I mean, I do? Will. Someday...Maybe," she rambled giving herself a mild headache. "Wait, I train you? Why me?" she asked him, wondering why she would train this young speedster. 'Why not Flash, or Kid Flash? Hell, why not Nighwing?' she speculated.

"Uhh, because you're awesome," Impulse answered, as if it were obvious.

His answer made Karin smile wide, "Oh, I love this kid already," she told everyone before giving Impulse a tight hug of her own.

From her angle, she couldn't see the knowing smile on Impulse's face.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Present_

"No actually," Nightwing assured Mal, answering his question. "Bart, err Impulse, is staying with Jay and Joan Garrick in Central City. Roy is recuperating at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City. Arrow's Green and Red are watching over him."

Mal wasn't convinced, "They're both gonna wind up our responsibility."

"Duh," Hitomi and Riku said in union. The kitsune hanyou had arrived at The Cave a while ago, when she was 'misinformed' by Gordon Godfrey about their departure time for their plane to Florida. She would have been pissed off but luckily they had Zeta-tubes in that area of Florida.

"Where are we on identifying the Light's new partner?" Superboy asked Nightwing.

The former Boy Wonder sighed in frustration, "No progress."

"You know, I can get off the GBN mission and help you find out," Hitomi suggested, practically begging the leader of The Team, "I can even help out on tonight's mission."

"Negative Fox," Nightwing declined, "Besides isn't it your human night tonight?"

"Damn it," the kitsune hanyou cursed, almost forgetting.

Miss Martian suddenly arrived with La'gaan into the Mission Room. "La'gaan," the Martian giggled at her boyfriend eating her recently made a plate of Crab Cakes, "Don't eat so fast."

"I can't help it, Angelfish," the Atlantean replied as he continued stuffing his face. "The idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough. But making them into little cakes!" he said amazed.

"You're going to choke," the Martian pointed out but giggled in amused, "Here let me," she offered to feed him, which he gladly accepted.

Riku gave a silent growl at the couple. He was jealous of the attention that his ex was giving to the Atlantean. M`gann used to cook for Riku all the time and gave him the affectionate attention that she was giving La'gaan. He missed it...He missed her.

Karin and Hitomi gave a quick knowing look to one another before looking back at their childhood friend. It hurt seeing Riku in such obvious pain.

"If that's not true love, I don't know what is, chum," La'gaan said to the others, mainly Riku.

The wolf yōkai sent a death glare to the Atlantean before leaving the Mission Room.

"**Stupid jerk,"** Karin stated in Japanese so that only Hitomi and Superboy could understand her as she insulted La'gaan.

"**I know,"** Hitomi replied, **"He already got the girl. He doesn't have to rub the flea bag's face in it." **

Suddenly, the Zeta-tube announced a new but familiar arrival, _"Recognized: Artemis, B08."_

"Artemis!" Moriko, Hitomi, and M`gann cheered as they all ran to hug their long missed archer friend.

Artemis and Wally had retired from the hero business, a little bit after Tula's death, and moved to Plato Alto together to attend college. The Team was surprised when Nightwing announced that the archer would be joining them on their new mission, but no one was complaining.

"Hey girls," Artemis greeted her friends, welcoming their group hug. Kirara walked over to the young archer and rubbed her head against her arm.

"Where've you been, Artemis-chan?" Hitomi questioned.

"School, work, home...That's about it," the archer admitted as she petted Kirara's head, "But hey at least me and Wally get to see you all the time on T.V."

The hanyou rolled her eyes, "I'm so close to just bashing Godfrey's head into the desk during the report."

"Do it! Do it!" Karin chanted, wanting the alien bashing reporter to suffer for the blasphemy he says in his reports.

Artemis felt some little paws at her feet and saw the three little wolf nekos smelling her, most likely smelling her and Wally's dog, Nelson. "Nice to meet you three too," she said amused, while petting each of their heads. "How are Hi and Ai?" Artemis asked using her nick name for the half Martian twins.

Karin tried to find the right words, "They're...whelmed," she answered.

Miss Martian chuckled at the word, "How's Wally?" she asked the archer.

"He's," Artemis tried to think of the right word but came up blank, "Wally."

All the girls laughed.

"Well, thank Kami for that," Hitomi said amused, "I miss my favorite red head."

"What up, girl," Mal greeted to his old friend.

Artemis smiled back, "Hey Mal."

"We have so missed you around here," Superboy admitted giving her a one armed hug.

"I missed all of you too, Conner," she replied.

"I relish this opportunity to finally fight beside you, archer," La'gaan stated to Artemis.

Everyone minus Miss Martian rolled their eyes at the Atlantean.

"Umm, thanks La'gaan," Artemis replied, not really knowing how to respond.

Nightwing stood back and let everyone enjoy their little reunion but knew time was of the essence, "Listen up Alpha Squad," he said getting everyone's attention. "The mission is Cape Canaveral. A covert op mission to safeguard the first Earth-Mars Comsat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens and will do anything to scrub this launch."

Miss Martian turned her gaze to the floor.

"Because they're all morons," Karin said giving her cousin a side hug. She may not agree with M`gann's decisions lately but they were still family.

"And that's why I came back," Artemis pointed out, "Not all people feel that way."

"Here here," Hitomi agreed.

Miss Martian gave an appreciative smile to her friends.

"I have a question," Mal asked Nightwing, "Why are you going? You rarely go on missions anymore."

"Exactly," the former Boy Wonder replied. "I'm peckish for some action."

"Wish I was going too," Karin admitted with a mild pout.

"You're not coming?" Artemis asked confused.

"I've got to check on my Nii-chans and Nee-chan," Karin explained her reason for being left out of the mission.

Nightwing gave her a sympathetic look, "How's Kou'ki? Any better?"

Karin gave an unsure shrug.

Superboy gave a look of concern, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Karin admitted, "Yes, Kou-chan's the same, but...something just seems off about him. Like he's hiding something from me."

"You're probably just imagining things, girl," Mal suggested, "He's just a kid dealing with his frustration in his own way."

Karin shrugged, "I guess so."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Woods Next To Higurashi Shrine _

"We're almost there," Kou`ki told his younger siblings, leading them through the woods.

Ai`mi was holding Kou`ki's hand as they walked. "Is the lady nice?" she asked her older brother.

Kou`ki nodded, "Yeah, Kikyo's really nice. And she lets you talk about whatever you want. Good or bad. I talked about you two a lot and she said she'd like to meet you. And the best part is she's not scarred of what we look like," he said the last part excitingly.

H`iro was walking alongside his twin sister when he gave Kou`ki a confused look. "Why would she be scarred?" he asked, innocently.

Kou`ki almost forgot just how naïve his younger siblings were, "Because some people are."

The children still didn't understand and would have asked more questions, if the fog didn't suddenly appear around them.

Ai`mi clung to her older brother for comfort, "It's okay, Ai-chan" Kou`ki told her. "Kikyo makes the fog so people won't accidently see us."

The twins nodded together.

Kou`ki kept guiding his siblings until he spotted Kikyo on a nearby rock. Her shinidamachū were dancing around their master like always.

"Hello Kouki," Kikyo greeted before addressing his siblings, "You two must be Aimi and Hiro," she acted assumingly.

Both children nodded.

The undead miko gave a forced smile, "It's nice to finally meet you both. You're just as cute as your older brother."

Ai`mi was the first to approach the undead woman, "You look like Kaa-san."

Kikyo brushed some of the half Martian girl's black hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "That's very kind of you to say, since Kouki told me that you have a very pretty Kaa-san...You must get her beauty from her."

Ai`mi smiled at the compliment.

"Tell me Aimi, would you like to meet some friends of mine?" Kikyo asked. Ai`mi looked hesitant. "They're little children. Little girls, just like you."

This made Ai`mi look more eager, "Okay."

Kikyo waved her hand to summon her two shikigami servents. "This is Kochō and Asuka," the undead miko introduced the two young 'girls.' "They've heard a lot about you all and would like to be your friend."

Ai`mi ran up to the two shikigami that looked her age, happy that she was making new friends.

Kou`ki watched as his sister played with the two young 'girls.' "Did you make them?" he asked astonished.

"Yes," Kikyo answered truthfully. "I'm unable to have children of my own. Kochō and Asuka are the closest thing I'll ever have to a family."

Kou`ki looked at Kikyo's sad eyes, "You can be a part of our family," he suggested, "I know once Otou-san and Kaa-san meet you they'll want you to be with us too."

The mention of his parents made Kou`ki frown.

Kikyo looked concerned the half Martian child, "What is it Kouki?"

"I forgot...My parents aren't here," he told her, "They left us alone."

"But don't you have an Onee-san?" Kikyo asked as if she didn't know. Of course, she couldn't forget the insolent girl she had 'met' all those years ago. Kikyo had seen footage from the Light of Karin's heroic escapades. It reminded her of Inuyasha...and her copy. 'It's almost sickening,' she thought to herself.

Kou`ki nodded, "Yeah but...My parents just left...They didn't care that they were leaving us behind."

Kikyo got up from her seat to hug Kou`ki, "I'm here for you Kouki."

H`iro stood in his spot, watching his siblings play with the woman and girls. He didn't know why but this Kikyo woman scared him.

And he didn't like the fact that she looked like his mother either.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Cape Canaveral March 19, 20:59 EDT _

"I'm so sorry for the miscommunication, Hitomi," Godfrey apologized to his co-worker, who claimed to have got another flight to Florida in time.

Hitomi gave a sarcastic smile, "I'm sure you are. It's not like you would purposely want to leave me behind on an important report, right?" Her annoyance for the man had increased tenfold since it was her 'human time'. Luckily, she had a wig that looked just like the red hair she used for work for the nights of no kitsune magic.

"Of course not," Godfrey stated before he raised his hand when Carol Ferris, the head person of the whole Earth-Mars satellite project, had asked if there were any questions. Carol picked him from the crowd with obvious loathing. "Miss Ferris, maybe I'm the only one not drinking the space-cola, but has anyone asked whether Earth wants more communication with aliens?" he asked Carol.

"Our galaxy contains billions of stars and yet Earth and Mars are warmed by the same sun," Carol replied, "The Martians aren't aliens. They're our next-door neighbors. Isn't it time we got to know them?"

Godfrey wasn't impressed as he looked into the GBN camera, "So that's your plan? Borrow a cup of Martian sugar while our world is being invaded."

"We do know these invaders are not the Martian's from Mars since we know for a fact of what they look like," Hitomi said while pointing to 'Martian Manhunter' on the stage.

Miss Martian had to use her shape shifting skills to imitate her uncle. Since a few of the League members left for Rimbor, The Team had to keep up the charade that those heroes were still around. Not wanting to alert any super villains or the Light to know that they were short-handed.

"If I may," the Martian interrupted using her uncle's voice. "This possible invasion is all the more reason both worlds must stand together. This satellite represents a new spirit of cooperation between sister planets. The beginning of an alliance that can protect us all."

Carol nodded, "Thank you and well said, Martian Manhutner."

"_Nice work, M`gann-chan,"_ Hitomi said impressed through The Team mind link, as Carol continued speaking.

"_Thanks," _Miss Martian replied.

"_Can you guys hurry up,"_ Superboy urged from his spot above the facility. Miss Martian was using her telekinesis powers to give him the illusion of flight. Something the Boy of Steel wasn't a big fan of at the moment.

"_Coming,"_ the Martian replied as she flew into the sky.

This made Godfrey furious, "That's it? No more questions for the mighty Manhunter?" he asked. "Now tell me this Hitomi, doesn't that name sound ominous to any decent Earthling?" Godfrey asked his co-worker.

"I'll ask when I find one," the hanyou retorted, allowing her smart mouth to slip.

Godfrey laughed her comment off.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Bio-Ship Twenty Minutes Later _

"I heard you and the others back at The Cave," Miss Martian said very upset to Superboy. "You guys are being very rude to La'gaan."

Superboy snorted, "You mean like how he was to Riku," he said defending him. Sure, in the beginning the Boy of Steel may not have liked the wolf yōkai but after a few years of getting to know each other better they became good friends.

"I don't know why you and Karin are on Riku's side," the Martian continued, "He broke up with me!"

"Oh please," the Boy of Steel replied as he turned around from his spot in front of the ship, "Don't act like you don't know why he did it."

The Martian sighed, having heard the excuse a million times. "I know. I know, Riku disproves on how I use my psychic powers."

"It's not just him," Superboy exclaimed. "It's me and Karin too. And you're not using your powers, M`gann! You're abusing them! You're ripping intel form the minds of your victims without any concern for their psyches!"

"They're not victims," Miss Martian argued, "They're the bad guys. And that intel is helping The Team, the League, and the entire planet!"

"And leaving your victims in a catatonic state," Superboy reminded her. "It isn't right, M`gann! Your behavior is no better than Psimon!"

Miss Martian couldn't believe that her friend had compared her to that vile super villain. "If you three feel that strongly about it, then why haven't any of you told Nightwing or the League?" she challenged.

"Believe me I want to," Superboy assured trying to calm down, "But I promised Karin and Riku that I wouldn't. They had hoped that we mattered enough to you that you'd stop on your own...We didn't think you'd actually attempt to mess with our minds to make us forget we were mad at you."

"Conner," Miss Martian said regretfully of when she attempted to do that to people she cared about. She thought that if they'd all forget, they could move past her methods. "I'm so sorry," she apologized for her act for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You're sorry," he repeated in disbelief, "Did you think you wouldn't get caught? Karin grew up with psychic stepfather and siblings. Did you really think she wasn't going to notice what you did and not tell us? I had never felt that violated since Cadmus! And Riku...Having to tell him that the person the he was in love with had perverted her powers like that...Do you know how devastated he was after that?"

The Boy of Steel's words brought tears to Miss Martian's eyes. Of course she knew how much she had hurt Riku. The wolf yōkai practically told her so when he confronted her after that. The Martian tried to play stupid and act like Riku's accusation was a sign of his mistrust in her.

They both knew that it was a lie.

'But what about me?' the Martian thought to herself. Riku had hurt her when he said that he could never be with someone who manipulates people. He didn't' understand that Miss Martian was trying to help people by using her psychic powers, 'It's for the greater good.'

"But hey how replaceable was Riku?" Superboy continued, "As soon as he ended it, you began dating the rebound guy from the Black Lagoon."

"La'gaan is not my rebound guy," Miss Martian said appalled by the accusation.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, M`gann," Superboy retorted.

Before the Martian could protest, Lagoon Boy told them of the trouble in the ocean.

And that trouble's name was Kaldur.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Thirty Minutes Later _

Hitomi tapped her foot impatiently from her position in the crowd of reporters. She was fully aware that the Gamma Team was in trouble with Kaldur and Black Manta'. The hanyou desperately wanted to go to the fight, but in her human form she wouldn't have been much help. Plus with Godfrey at her side, Hitomi couldn't possibly leave without him noticing.

Things got worse when the satellite blew up in midflight as soon as it was launched.

The Light's plan had succeeded.

Hitomi gasped horrified by the explosion while Gordon Godfrey smiled triumphantly.

Little did the human Hitomi know that at the beach, less than five hundred yards away, something much worse had happened.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine March 20, 01:43 EST_

Karin knew something was wrong the moment she smelled Conner in the Zeta-tube. He called her earlier and told her he'd be coming to the shrine. Karin grew very nervous when she could smell Conner's distress from all the way inside the house.

"Kon-El," she hesitated to ask when Conner came inside and saw his face matched his scent of dread. "What is it?"

Conner looked at his girlfriend with saddened eyes, "Karin...You might want to sit down."

Karin shook her head, "No. Just tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

The Boy of Steel clenched his fist, "The mission...It went wrong...Very wrong."

"Yeah, I saw the satellite get blown up on the news," she told him and hoped that was all he was upset about.

"That's...not all that happened," he continued, knowing how hard it was going to be to tell his girlfriend the horrible news.

Karin wrapped her arms around herself, bracing for whatever news was about to come. It had to be bad if Conner was having this much trouble telling her.

"Kaldur was the one who blew up the satellite," Conner hesitantly continued, "Before he left he kidnapped La'gaan and...Karin...He killed Artemis."

Karin's eyes widened in disbelief, "No...No that's not true," she said in denial. 'Nothing can take down Artemis,' she thought to herself, 'Nothing.'

Conner grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders, "It is Karin. I was there. I saw Kaldur stab her in the chest with his Water-Bearers...And I was there when Artemis's heart stop beating...She's dead."

Tears began falling down Karin's face as she shook her head, "No...No, not Artemis," she cried for her friend and teammates death. "Ar-Artemis," she sobbed, before Superboy embraced his girlfriend as she cried into his chest.

Conner didn't even notice that he was crying too.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave_

M`gann cried into her pillow.

Artemis, her Earth sister, was dead.

Killed by someone she once considered a friend.

And La'gaan...he was gone.

M`gann wished that her Aunt and Uncle were here or that Karin was staying at the Cave tonight. She needed to talk to someone...But M`gann was all alone in her grief.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled her.

"Who is it?" M`gann asked whimpering at the door.

"It's me," Riku answered from the other side.

The Martian sat up and wiped her eyes, "Come in."

Riku hesitantly opened the door and frowned at M`gann's red puffy eyes. "Hey," he told her softly.

M`gann couldn't keep the tears at bay, as she bawled and covered her face with her hands.

The wolf yōkai walked over and sat next to her on her bed, wrapping his arm around her in a half hug. "I'm going to miss her too...And La'gaan...M`gann we're going to find him."

The Martian wiped her eyes and took a few moments to calm down, "I want Kaldur to pay for what he did," she stated in sadness and hatred.

Riku pulled back and shook his head, "Revenge won't bring Artemis back."

"I don't care," she told him, "Artemis deserves justice for her murder."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Hitomi's Apartment_

Htiomi refused to believe it. 'There is no way Kaldur would go that far to maintain his cover,' she thought.

So Hitomi waited, knowing that her boyfriend would come.

And she was right.

Kaldur had snuck his way inside his girlfriend's apartment, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"What the hell was that?" Hitomi yelled as soon as she saw him.

"It was necessary," Kaldur tried to explain.

"Necessary," she repeated completely furious, "Does Nightwing have any idea of what he's done? Of what emotional damage he's caused everyone?" she said practically yelling at her boyfriend's face. She knew that it wasn't entirely Kaldur's fault, but she had to be mad at something right now to keep from crying.

Kaldur blinked in surprise, "You know?"

"That Artemis-chan is alive?" she interrupted, making her boyfriend nod. "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. You wouldn't go that far, even for a mission. And you and Artemis-chan had trained together for four years. You know each other's moves by heart. There was no way you could have taken her down that fast if it was real."

The Atlantean sighed in relief. He was actually expecting Hitomi to end things with him tonight, believing that Artemis's staged death was real. "It was the only way to convince my father I am on his side. Now, I am closer to being brought into The Light and their secret partner."

"At what cost?" Hitomi yelled, before she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She wiped away a few tears that escaped from her eyes, "Where is she now?"

"Artemis is with Wally in Blüdhaven," Kaldur answered, "I will be meeting up with them in a few hours."

The human formed Hitomi let out a sigh of relief, "Wally-kun knows." She couldn't even imagine what Wally would do if he believed that Kaldur really did kill Artemis. Hitomi probably would have cracked under the pressure and told the speedster herself if he didn't.

"But Artemis will be coming with me in disguise as my lieutenant," Kaldur continued, "I will have back up on the inside if something should happen."

Hitomi's human emotions began overwhelming her, "The Team...If they didn't hate you before, they will now. And this time, they'll be out for blood."

Kaldur kissed Hitomi's forehead, "I do not care of how the others feel. All I care about is you, my love. You knowing that I am not a killer is all I need to keep going."

Hitomi gave an unamused laugh, "How can you still be sweet to me at a time like this?"

The Atlantean cupped her face, "It is just who I am," he repeated the words she had said to him years ago the first time he saw her human form.

Hitomi managed to smile, remembering when she told him the same thing. "It-It may be a while before I can come see you again," Kaldur told her with regret.

Hitomi nodded understanding, "I'm not going to say good bye, Kaldur'ahm," she told him.

"I would never ask you too," Kaldur replied her before kissing her passionately.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Ivy Town March 21, 19:15 EDT _

Conner was sitting on a bench reading a chapter from a book that one of his professor assigned. Doing something like this at The Cave was next to impossible with all the distractions going on right now.

The Boy of Steel was so focused on his task that he didn't hear Karin coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek startling him. "Found you," she said while she giggled.

"Hey," Conner said turning his head to kiss her lips. "I thought you were going to Raquel's bridal shower today."

"I had breakfast with Raquel this morning and we did a little shopping afterwards," she said while going around the bench to sit next to him.

Conner smiled understanding what that meant, "So you're."

Karin nodded before he could finish, "I'm all yours, Birthday Boy."

The Boy of Steel was amazed that his girlfriend did that for him. With everything that had happened recently, with Artemis death and La'gaan missing, he didn't think that Karin would even remember his birthday. 'I should have known better,' he thought delightedly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Karin asked him.

Conner thought it over, not sure on what to do. His birthday would be different this year since Karin's parents and his father wouldn't be here to celebrate it with him. But at least Karin was still here, "The Boardwalk?" he suggested, since they rarely get to go.

Karin chuckled at the idea, "Of course the Boardwalk. Rides, toys, treats. Where else would a six year old want to go?" she joked, teasing about how he'd only been alive for six years.

"Hey, legally I just turned twenty two," Conner corrected her.

Karin still shuddered, "Still, it makes me feel like a cradle robber."

Conner stuck out his tongue playfully at her.

Karin stuck her tongue out teasing him back before she smiled. "Well come on, Super-Stud. Let's go have some fun and eat lots of junk food. I'll even share my cotton candy," she promised, practically dragging Conner to the nearest Zeta-tube so they could get to Happy Harbor. "But you better keep your hands off my curly fries," she playfully warned.

"We'll see," Conner teased her back, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Cave March 23, 21:00 EDT_

Moriko had returned from dropping off Jewel, Daisuke, and Lycaon off at the Shrine, since the three wolf neko's were finally old enough to be away from Kirara. Her siblings were happy to finally have their long awaited companions, but were disappointed that their parents weren't there to see them. Moriko shook her head of the memory and walked into the Mission Room, where Nightwing busy working on something. The former Boy Wonder had been more distracted these past few weeks then anyone. 'Not that I blame him,' she thought.

Nightwing turned his attention to her a moment later, "Hey."

"Hey," she greeted just as mellow, "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to figure this out," he gestured to the Intel that was retrieved from Malina Island.

"You haven't found anything yet?" Moriko asked surprised.

Nightwing shook his head, "We know that the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something...Something inside us."

Moriko raised a brow, "Looking for what?"

"The closest translation we have for the term is 'Meta-Gene,'" Nightwing explained.

"What's that mean?" she asked, wondering what the term could mean.

"I have no idea," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Moriko put her hand on his shoulder and gave a supporting squeeze, "We'll figure this out."

Nightwing nodded, "I know...Where's Superboy?" he asked curiously.

"Probably down below," she gestured to where they kept the memorial of the fallen members of both The Team and Justice League. They had put one up for Artemis a few days ago. Everyone had visited her memorial at least once every day. "It's been hard on him," Moriko admitted.

"It'll get easier," Nightwing told her.

Moriko snorted, "Is that what you told yourself when we lost Jason-chan?" she asked him. Moriko knew that the loss of Jason Todd, the second Robin, was a touchy subject for any member of the Bat family.

"Yep," Nighwing replied, "...Still hasn't worked yet," he admitted with a weak smile.

They were interrupted by the Zeta-tube announcing new arrivals, _"Recognize: Blue Beetle B22, Impulse B23."_

"Ha ha," Impulse cheered, "Left them in the dust."

"Left who in the dust?" Nightwing immediately questioned before noticing an unknown object in the speedster's hand. "And what is that?" he asked in alarm.

"Souvenir," Impulse said excited.

Blue Beetle sighed, "Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing, **esé**."

"Leave him alone, Blue," Moriko defended the speedster, who ran up to hug her. She smiled at Impulse's affection and hugged him back. Moriko couldn't explain it but she felt very protective over the speedster. 'Maybe it's because we're friends in the future,' she figured to herself.

"Could we get to it?" Nightwing said losing his patience.

Blue Beetle winced, "Umm sorry. Aqualad attacked us with Icilce Jr., the Terror Twins and a ninja **chica** I didn't recognize."

Impulse gave the device he had to Moriko, "This is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again."

Nightwing glared at the two young hero recruits, "So you brought foreign, possibly alien, technology into the Cave?" he lectured them, "That's a rookie mistake!"

Moriko sniffed the device, "That's definitely alien," she identified before handing it to Nightwing.

The former Boy Wonder immediately began scanning the device on the holographic computer, trying to decipher the contents. It took a few minutes to find out the results. Once Nightwing read the information he cursed, "Damn it! I'm an idiot!"

Before Moriko could question him, she smelt Superboy coming behind her.

However, she didn't smell the other person with him.

Tommy Terror threw the unconscious Superboy at Nighwing, knocking him down.

Moriko growled and charged at the muscle headed villain. She quickly jumped over the villains head and landed the other side to spin kick behind Tommy Terror's legs, knocking him to the ground.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded him once she brought her claws to his throat. 'Why couldn't I smell him?' she thought to herself before she noticed the bracelet the villain was wearing. The enchanted beads that hid a person's presents from yōkai senses. "Where did you get that?" she gestured to the bracelet.

"Why not ask me?" a voice from behind startled her.

Kaldur walked up into the hallway carrying a duffle bag.

Moriko raised herself from the ground and growled, "You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself here after what you did!"

Kaldur kept a neutral face, "Not nerve. Purpose," he corrected.

Moriko was about to reply with a snarky remark when Tommy Terror suddenly placed an inhibiter collar around her neck, the ones they use on super powered villains in Bell Reve.

"You bastard," she cursed before Kaldur pressed a button to electrify her collar.

Moriko screamed in pain from the electric shocks before passing out.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Forty Minutes Later _

"Karin," Superboy shook his girlfriend's unconscious form, "Karin, wake up."

Moriko groaned as she woke up, with her ears ringing. "Wh-what?" she quickly realized that she wasn't inside The Cave anymore. She was laying on the Super-Cycle in the ocean not far from Mount Justice. Nightwing, a small Kirara and Wolf, were all lying unconscious on the Super-Cycle. But that wasn't the worst of it when the smell of smoke hit her nose. Her eyes widened in horror once she saw the source, "No."

Mount Justice...The Cave, was engulfed in flames.

The Team's base, their home, was gone.

"What happened?" Moriko asked horrified.

"Later, The S-Cycle's sinking," Mal told her as he swam to grab the unconscious Nightwing. The teenager had seen the explosion on his return from Ivy Town and lucky was able to find them and wake up Superboy before they drowned.

Moriko quickly grabbed Kirara and jumped into the water, while Superboy grabbed Wolf and did the same.

"Is she alright?" Moriko asked Superboy, referring to Sphere as she began to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"Yeah," the Boy of Steel promised her, "She's folding up to heal." Moriko nodded trying her best not to panic. "Can you both make it to shore?" he asked her and Mal.

The young teens nodded as they all quickly swam to the shore line.

"What the hell happened?" Moriko asked Superboy as she began to heal Nightwing.

"I don't know," Superboy shook his head. "I think Nightwing got us on the Super-Cycle before the explosion."

Moriko quickly noticed another important factor, "Oh my Kami! Where are the boys?"

"Who?" Mal asked panicking.

"Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy too," she answered, remembering that Garfield was in his room inside The Cave.

Nightwing groaned when he woke up, having heard the question, "He took them."

"Who did?" Superboy questioned.

Moriko growled, "Kaldur."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Hall of Justice One Hour Later _

Every member of The Team was in a frenzy.

"It's gone," Riku said in disbelief.

"How did this happen?" Batgirl questioned.

Nightwing nodded. "It was Kaldur and a few of his men. They placed a bomb like they had used on Malina Island to destroy The Cave and took Impulse, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy as hostages."

M`gann looked at her cousin relived that she was still alive and then felt angry toward Aqualad. 'The minute I see him, I'll take him down myself,' she promised.

"Now what do we do?" Robin asked Nightwing.

Moriko was the one who answered, "What do you think?"

Superboy looked at everyone with a determined stare, "We're going to get them back."

**A lot of hits coming from all sides and it feels like theirs no end in sight. Luckily our young heroes won't give up. Only five more chapters to go folks. Next time: Secret confessions, a daring rescue, and an old face resurfaces. **

**Till Then My Readers**


	26. Discoveries

To Be a Hero

**Thank you sverhei, Molly Grace 16, Anime hotty lover.18, Mistress Freya, GreenDrkness, Ijustdon'tcare132, Guest(1), Guest(2), airam23, Hanna Renee Azimuth,** **nobody321 and all my other readers for your kind words and support. You're all amazing and keep me inspired to write. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network. The only characters I own are Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, Ai`mi, and H`iro. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 26: Discoveries

_Palo Alto March 30, 13:32 EST_

Hitomi was a pile of nerves.

Everything had gotten so complicated ever since Artemis's 'murder' and The Cave being gone.

But those were the least of her problems. 'Especially if,' she thought to herself, not even able to complete it.

Right now, there was only one person whom Hitomi could truly talk to.

And that was why she was at Wally's apartment.

Hitomi walked up the steps, clutching the bag that she held for dear life, and knocked on the door, "Wally-kun," she called to him, "Wally-kun, let me in."

Wally was surprised when he opened the door and saw her, "Hitomi? What are you doing here?"

The kitsune hanyou was at a loss at what to say. All of her emotions came to the surface and before Hitomi even realized it, she was crying. "Wally-kun," she said before she hugged him.

Wally was confused but hugged Hitomi back, "Hey, what's going on, Foxy?" he asked concerned when he pulled back and led her inside his living room. Nelson, eagerly jumped up and began licking Hitomi's hand. "Down, boy," Wally ordered the dog as he brought Hitomi to the couch. "Is everything okay?" he asked her worried.

Hitomi shook her head, "Nothing's okay...Not anymore."

Wally sighed, "Look, I know this whole thing isn't easy...Especially for you and me. But when Kaldur killed Artemis."

Hitomi snorted at his words, "Cut the crap, Wally-kun. I know what's going on."

The speedster was stumped, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know everything," Hitomi told him wiping the tears off her face, "The infiltration, faking Artemis's death. All of it...Kaldur'ahm told me."

Wally rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Nightwing's not gonna like this."

Hitomi growled, "Nightwing is the reason this is happing, so he better get over it!"

"Geez sorry," Wally said, putting his hands up in surrender. That's when he realized Hitomi's possible reasons for coming here to see him, "You're worried about Kaldur after he blew up The Cave?"

Hitomi nodded, "Why did he do it?"

"Kaldur needed to prove his loyalty to the Light," Wally explained from what Nightwing had told him, "Apparently, 'killing' Artemis wasn't convincing enough."

"This is getting bad, Wally-kun," Hitomi said anxiously, "If Kaldur'ahm and Artemis-chan make a mistake, they could die."

Wally nodded understanding, "I know. It scares me too."

Hitomi rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling chilled. "Something is going to happen. My instincts can feel it."

The speedster grabbed the kitusne hanyou's hand, "They have each other. We just need to hope for the best."

This didn't make Hitomi feel any better. After what she found out this morning, she doubt anything would.

Wally could sense Hitomi's uneasiness, "Is something else on your mind?"

Hitomi loosened her grip on her bag and slowly pulled out its contents, showing Wally why she was so overly worried.

The speedsters eyes widened in realization, "You-you think?"

Hitomi nodded before he could finish.

"Is it?" he tried to ask but couldn't get the words out.

Again, she nodded yes.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Oh Einstein," he mumbled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Hitomi admitted a little terrified. "I don't...I don't have anyone I can talk to about this."

Wally shook his head, "That's not true," he said giving a supporting smile as he grabbed her wrist that held the bags content. "No matter how this turns out. I'm here for you, okay?"

Hitomi began crying happy tears and gave Wally a big hug, "I would expect nothing less from my favorite red head."

The speedster snorted but still smiled, "Any time, Foxy Lady."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Pacific Ocean March 30, 18:30 HAST_

Kaldur had done it.

He was finally able to meet the Lights new partner.

A group of sophisticated extraterrestrials that called themselves The Reach.

Their leader who called himself the Ambassador, was giving him a tour of their facility.

"These are our labs," the Ambassador led Kaldur to the room. "Most of them are dedicated to researching the human Meta-Gene."

"Meta-Gene?" the Atlantean questioned.

"A genetic marker indicating the potential of an individual human to survive catastrophic physical trauma by adapting new abilities," the Ambassador explained.

Kaldur did his best not to make a horrified response. From what he learned from his time with the Light, physical trauma was not pleasant. "So, this Meta-Gene is what creates super powers," he said in understanding.

"You didn't mention he was clever," said one of the female scientist to the Ambassador.

Kaldur looked around the room and noticed the young teenagers that were being taken by the Light and given to the Reach to be used as their test subjects. He also spotted Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy as they were being tested on. Again, the Atlantean tried his best not to react.

What did make Kaldur react in surprise, is when he saw a familiar face in one of the pods. 'What is he doing here?' he questioned in shock.

"Is something wrong, Kaldur'ahm?" asked the Ambassador.

The Atlantean fought of his shock and returned to his neutral face, "Nothing, Ambassador. Please, let us continue."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bio-Ship March 30, 21:59 PDT _

Moriko fiddled with her fingers nervously, knowing that this rescue mission was a crazy one. 'But we got to get our teammates back,' she told herself.

Right now, Miss Martian was flying the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode in the ocean, following one of Black Manta's submarines.

"They'll take us right to Lagoon Boy and the others," Nightwing said confidently.

"How do you know?" Wonder Girl asked him.

Nightwing shrugged, "Wishful thinking."

"We have to believe that they will," Okami said to Wonder Girl.

She nodded understanding, "But that abducting shipment at the docks, how did you find out about that?" she asked referring to where the Light was keeping the abducted teenagers. It was how they planned to sneak Superboy, Batgirl, Robin and Bumblebee inside wherever their missing teammates were being held.

"Aquaman came across it when searching for La'gaan," Nightwing explained.

"That was lucky," Moriko said relived, "If we didn't find that, this mission would be a lot more difficult."

The rest of the trip was filled with silence until the Black Manta ship reached The Reach's ship.

"Is that it?" Okami asked Nightwing.

The former Boy Wonder nodded, "Yeah. That ship shares the same alien design sensibility as the bombs that destroyed Malina Island and The Cave."

"So this is the Lights new partner," Moriko concluded.

Wonder Girl looked at the ship and tilted her head, "It kind of reminds me of Blue Beetle's armor."

Moriko looked and noticed that she was right. 'I wonder what that means,' she thought to herself.

A signal from Superboy's com-link told them squad the coast was clear.

"You're up Miss M," Nightwing instructed.

Miss Martian morphed her body, preparing to swim in camouflage to the Reach's ship.

Okami grabbed the Martian's shoulder, "Be careful," he pleaded to his ex-girlfriend.

Miss Martian gave a small smile and nodded before phase shifting out of the Bio-Ship.

"_Alpha Squad,"_ Miss Martian said through The Teams mind link. _"I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?" _

"_Affirmative,"_ answered Batgirl, _"We're in some kind of docking bay. We have a visual on the new aliens, a.k.a the Krolotean's competitor, a.k.a the Light's partner...And we've got other company. Aqualad is aboard. If he sees us, the mission is over."_

"_Stay whelmed," _Nightwing ordered, _"He won't be looking for you. Do NOT attract attention."_

For the next few minutes everything was silent.

"_I've found Gar and Bart,"_ Miss Martian informed everyone. _"They're unconscious but alive. But there's no sign of Jamie or La'gann." _

"_We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy...And Shimmer?"_ Batgirl couldn't help but question why the villainous was in one of the pods. _"Plus, five civilians and all the teens we came with. We're unsupervised now but Blue's still unaccounted for and escape could trigger response. Do we wait?" _

Nightwing thought the situation over, _"Negative. Make your move before you need rescuing too. Miss M, Get our boys," _he ordered.

"_I really hope this works,"_ Moriko prayed.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Five Minutes Later _

The alarms sounded on the Reach Ship.

"_Docking bay secure,"_ Superboy informed everyone.

"_Nice timing, handsome,"_ Bumblebee teased as she led the abducted teenagers to the docking bay.

That's when Superboy saw him. "You," he growled in anger.

The man in question gave an amused smile, "Well well well. Didn't think you'd be the one to come to my rescue," said the tengu yokai, Noboru.

Before Superboy could retort a response, Nightwing informed of the Bio-Ship docking onto the Reach Ship.

Wonder Girl, Okami, and Moriko along with a full grown Kirara entered the Bay.

"Let's move people," Wonder Girl told the abducted teenagers.

At first the teenagers were hesitant but eventually all of them began running into the Bio-Ship.

"What the Hell?" Okami growled once he saw and smelled Noboru.

Moriko's eyes met the tengu's and she sighed in annoyance, "Ah crap."

"Oh, I missed you too, Spunky," Noboru said in mock seriousness.

Moriko rolled her eyes, _"Nightwing we have a problem...Nightwing?"_ she tried to reach him through the mind link with no response. "Guys, the link is down."

This wasn't good, if the mind link was down then that meant that Miss Martian was in trouble.

"I'm going in," Superboy informed running inside the Reach Ship to find Miss Martian and the others.

The moment the Boy of Steel stepped out of the docking bay, he was struck by a very large and muscular villain. At first glance you'd think he was a grown up version of Blue Beetle, but this man wore black armor. The Reach armored alien took one strike at Superboy and sent him flying across the room.

"Superboy!" Moriko yelled out with worry.

"My apologies, meat," the alien, Black Beetle, told the young heroes, "But no one goes anywhere." The Black Beetle shut both bay doors, leaving the young heroes, Shimmer, one civilian, and tengu yokai trapped inside with him.

Wonder Girl remained confident, "Listen, umm, Black Beetle. You're outnumbered. Open those doors now and we'll go easy on you."

Black Beetle chuckled in amusement, "You? Will go easy on me?" he asked before laughing in hysterics.

"Oh that's not a good sign," said Bumblebee freaking out over the villain's laughter.

Okami walked over to Wonder Girl, "You aim high, I'll aim low," he told her. Wonder Girl nodded before they charged at the alien. The rest of the young heroes also attacked Black Beetle, except for Moriko who was trying to open the doors to the Bio-Ship but with no avail.

"Having trouble, Spunky?" Noboru questioned.

"Shut up," Moriko gritted as she banged the door with her fist.

The civilian backed up against the wall, completely frightened at seeing the fight. He watched as the young heroes struggled to take down Black Beetle.

This alien was strong and very skilled.

Moriko smelled the young teenaged boy's fear and went over to him, "What's your name?"

It took the teenaged boy a moment to find his voice, "Vi-Virgil," he answered her.

"Virgil," Moriko repeated, "It's going to be okay. We'll get you out of here," she motioned for Kirara to come to her. "This is my friend Kirara. She'll protect you, okay Virgil-chan?"

Virgil looked at the neko a little frightened but quickly warmed up to her when Kirara walked to his front and began to guard him, "Okay."

Moriko nodded satisfied before she summoned her yōkai blood, "Are you going to help me or what?" she asked Noboru.

The tengu nodded before they both tried to pry the bay doors open.

"Look out!" Batgirl screamed, regaining the yōkai beings attention.

That's when Moriko saw that almost all of her team mates were down on the ground unconscious.

Virgil, thinking quickly and with bravery, grabbed a forgotten alien gun and began shooting at Black Beetle.

Shimmer, who was forgotten by everyone, kicked the gun out of Virgil's hand and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back and hit the wall.

Kirara tackled Shimmer to the ground and snapped at the villainess's face. Shimmer tried her best to avoid getting her head bitten off.

Moriko and Noboru stopped trying the door and tried to take on Black Beetle.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

"_Could you at least get the link back up?"_ Beast Boy asked Miss Martian. She had been acting strange ever since they had a run in with Kaldur. Beast Boy was pretty sure his adopted sister brain blasted him but something in the Atlantean's mind really freaked her out. _"Oh, thanks...Anyway, were sealed from the docking bay. What's going on out there?" _

"_Not sure,"_ Nightwing responded, _"I'm cut off aboard the Bio-Ship." _

"_We're fighting Black Beetle and Shimmer,"_ Wonder Girl informed them as she tried to aid Noboru along with Superboy. Moriko was doing her best to heal the others but was having difficulty concentrating with all the commotion_. "Lagoon Boy, Robin and Bumblebee are already down...Conner look out!"_ she warned both out loud and in the mind-link. _"Superboy's down. It's just Batgirl, Okami, and me now. Moriko's trying to heal the others." _

"_M`gann you've got to get in there,"_ Beast Boy told his adopted sister.

"_What? How?"_ Miss Martian asked in a daze.

"_What do you mean how?" _Beast Boy argued, _"Density-shift."_

"_Oh right that,"_ Miss Martian realized, _"I can do that...I can still do that."_ The Martian attempted to go through the wall and managed to make it half way to see what was going on.

That's when Black Beetle used his abilities to change the density of the wall, making Miss Martian stuck between two places. The Martian groaned as she passed out from the shock.

"M`gann-chan!" Moriko yelled in fear for her cousin.

"What did you do too her?" Okami growled in anger as he attacked the Black Beetle solo.

Black Beetle smiled in amusements we he effortlessly blocked Okami's every attack, "Aww, didn't like that I attacked your mate, meat? Don't worry, I can put you halfway through the door too. Halfway...The hard way."

Suddenly, Noboru jumped on Black Beetle's back and his talons to pierce his armor. The alien was surprised and tried to shake the tengu off, "Yee Ha!" Noboru yelled amused.

Moriko just got finished healing La'gaan, who went to join the fight when she made her way over to Robin, who managed to get stuck on the wall with one of Black Beetle's staples. It took all her strength to pull the staple off the wall. "Come on, Robin," she pleaded as she began to heal his wounds. This was the third person Moriko had healed, counting Wonder Girl, in a row and she was starting to feel the side effects of using too much holy energy at once. 'Focus,' she pushed herself.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Luckily, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Impulse managed to open the docking bay door from the Reach ship, thanks to Blue Beetles armor. The scarab user was also able to open the doors for the docking bay and the Bio-Ship.

Black Beetle glared at Blue Beetle, "Little Brother, one way or another, I'm putting you back on-mode. You are of the Reach and cannot escape it."

Blue Beetle was already feeling weakened from the torturing the aliens had put him through. He was hoping that Moriko could heal him but it was obvious that she had her hands full healing everyone else.

"I have to try," Blue Beetle told Black Beetle.

"_Jamie Reyes, you do not function at full capacity,"_ said the Blue Scarab. "_Suggested tactic: grant me total control of armor and all weaponry." _

Blue Beetle shook his head trying his best to remain conscious, "Do it," he told the scarab allowing him to take control and attacking Black Beetle.

Noboru raised a brow at the scene, "Well, that wasn't weird."

Impulse used his super-speed to run to Moriko, "Are you okay?" he asked noticing her weakened state as she healed Robin.

"Forget me," she told him as Robin regained consciousness, "Help get the others to the Bio-Ship," Moriko ordered gesturing to the teammates who were injured. She quickly glanced at Noboru, "If you value your life, you'll come with us."

"Yes ma'am," Noboru saluted before running into the direction of the Bio-Ship.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Once inside the Bio-Ship, Moriko healed Superboy, Miss Martian and Bumblebee. It was getting noticeably crowded inside the ship thanks to the abducted teenagers.

"Everyone's inside except Blue," Batgirl told Nightwing.

"I'm going back in for him," Impulse said, using his super-speed to head out the door before he was pushed back by a tidal wave of water. In her weak state, Shimmer accidently created a hole in the docking bay allowing water to come inside.

Water was quickly overflowing the Bio-Ship.

"Seal the hatch," Batgirl told Nightwing.

"Acknowledged," said Nightwing as he sealed the door and piloted the ship to safety.

Noboru shook his head in disapproval, "Leaving one of your own behind to save yourselves. And I thought you were the good guys."

Batgirl didn't know this Noboru but was quickly disliking him, "We can't help him if we drown, you idiot."

Nightwing piloted the Bio-Ship away from the Reach ship, which quickly began firing at random. Luckily, the ship was still in camouflage mode so the Reach couldn't fire directly at them.

"There's Blue," Beast Boy said, pointing out where Blue Beetle had just came out of the Reach Ship.

"I got him," said Lagoon Boy as he dove out of the ship and quickly retrieved Blue Beetle and swam back into the Bio-Ship. The Atlantean carried the unconscious hero and put him in a nearby chair.

"Can you heal him?" Impulse asked Moriko.

"Not when he's wearing the armor," she told him. And even if the armor let Jamie go to be healed, the abducted teenagers would see his real identity.

Superboy grabbed Moriko's hand and pulled her to him, "You've done enough."

"But Blue needs," Moriko tried to argue.

Superboy put his finger to her lips to silence her, "You've done enough. You're already close to passing out."

Moriko couldn't argue with that as she leaned into her boyfriend for support. She glanced over at the teenagers and saw Virgil looking at her worried. "See, told you we'd get you out of there."

Virgil gave a grateful smile.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Five Minutes Later _

Since it was so cramped, the young heroes guided the teenagers into the holding bay of the Bio-Ship where Batgirl, Robin, Bumblebee and Wonder Girl kept them company.

A few minutes later Blue Beetle woke up to Impulse staring at him, "It's me!" he cried.

On the Reach ship, Impulse had told Jamie his true mission to coming back to the past: To save Blue Beetle from being a slave to the Reach.

Impulse was determined to make sure that didn't happen. And after hearing Jamie clarify his suspicious, the speedster smiled, "Of course it is."

"Mission accomplished, everyone," Nightwing told The Team, "Well done. Care to take the controls, Miss M?"

The Martian didn't response as she gazed out the window and looked at the under the sea view She wasn't even paying attention to La'gaan who had been to clinging to her since they reunited.

Okami was uneasy from her behavior, 'Something upset her...big time.'

"I think she's still basking in the glow of victory," suggested Beast Boy. "She totally nailed Aqualad. You should have seen it!"

Superboy and Moriko looked at one another, quickly realizing what the Martian must have done to Kaldur. However, the thing that was troubling the couple was why M`gann looked so guilty about. 'What did she see in Kaldur's mind?' Moriko wondered. Before she could question the Martian, the Bio-Ship door opened with Batgirl dragging Noboru by his shirt.

"You people deal with him. Because I can't anymore," Batgirl complained.

"Does this mean I can't get your number?" Noboru asked the female hero before she slammed the door in his face. "She wants me," he said smirking to the heroes, who looked unamused. "Umm hi," the tengu waved at them awkwardly.

"What were you doing with them, Noboru?" Moriko demanded.

"He was a hostage, **chica**," Blue Beetle told her. "The Reach paid special attention to him while I was there."

Superboy eyed the tengu suspiciously, "They abducted you?"

Noboru made a mock winced at the question, "I was more of an unintentional but very welcomed house guest."

Moriko rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Look, all we want to know is what you did to get on their bad side. Is Daiki up to something again?"

"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Bad guys who kidnapped, beaten, and brainwashed Moriko five years ago," Okami growled the answer.

Beast Boy looked Noboru before taking a big step back away from him, "Noted."

Noboru snorted, "Kind of hard for Pops to start up trouble since he's dead...My big brother too."

The Team looked at one another, surprised to hear that.

"I'm," Moriko said stumped, "I'm sorry for your loss," she said sincerely. Moriko didn't have to imagine what that was like because she lost her biologically father and knew how painful it was.

Noboru eyed Moriko and actually looked serious, "I can tell you mean that...You're much weirder than me, Spunky."

Nightwing was less sympathetic, "Sesshōmaru informed the Justice League that Daiki and Hayate escaped from his wrath five years ago. How did they die?"

"They were killed by the same people we had asked to help locate and trap Karin," Noboru stated, "The Light."

Everyone's eyes widened. They had suspected that Daiki and the Light were working together since Lex Luthor was present at Moriko's kidnapping but they had no evidence to support their theory.

"Why didn't they take you out?" Superboy asked curiously.

"Oh they tried," Noboru assured him, "After a year or so, it became clear that I wasn't gonna cause any problems, so they left me alone until now."

"But why now?" Okami asked the tengu, "Did you do something to piss them off?"

"In a way," Noboru answered, "I overheard something I shouldn't have," he answered vaguely.

Moriko rolled her eyes, "Will you just tell us already."

Noboru looked at her and sighed. Honestly, if he didn't like her he wouldn't be telling her this. "It's bad for you, Spunky...I'd check in on your brothers and sister if I were you."

Moriko's eyes widened in horror.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine One Hour Later_

"Onii-san!" Karin yelled as soon as she stepped into the house. After taking some of the abducted teenagers back home and a few others to a place for questioning, Karin rushed home as fast as she could with Conner hot on her heals.

"What!" Shippo yelled to his sister hearing her panic.

"The boys and Ai`mi, where are they?" Conner demanded.

Shippo looked at both of them confused, "Upstairs in bed. What's wrong with you two?"

Karin rushed up the stairs and checked her brothers' room, finding them both there asleep. Jewel and Lycaon were at the foot of their beds. She quickly ran to check on Ai`mi in her room and found her asleep too, with Daisuke curled up next to her pillow. Karin sighed in relief as she looked at her baby sister who had managed to kick the covers off her form and dropped Kitsune-sama, one of Karin's old stuffed animals, onto the floor. Karin quietly walked in and placed the covers back on Ai`mi and put the fox toy back in her arms, before kissing her forehead good night. As she lingered on her sister, Karin thought she smelt a foreign yet familiar scent on Ai`mi's body. When she tried to smell it again, she couldn't find it. Shaking her head, thinking that she imagined it, Karin walked out of the room.

"They're okay?" Conner asked curiously.

Karin nodded making her and her boyfriend relieved, "Did they leave the shrine?"

Shippo shook his head, "Not today. They played upstairs most of the day."

Conner looked to Karin annoyed, "That stupid tengu is messing with us."

"Tengu?" Shippo asked before he understood who they meant. "You mean Daiki and his sons?"

"It was just Noboru, the other two are dead," Karin answered her brother. "He said I should check in on my brothers and sister."

"You can't trust him," Shippo told her sternly.

Karin shook her head, "Noboru may have hurt me and he may be a little odd...But he's never lied. Not to me anyway."

Shippo looked upstairs to his younger siblings before back to Karin, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep a closer eye on them."

Karin nodded in gratitude, "Thank you, Onii-san."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_New York March 31, 06:41 EDT_

Hitomi stood in front of the United Nations as the alien, who called himself the Ambassador of the Reach, was shaking hands with the Senator. 'That son of a bitch,' the hanyou growled mentally to the Ambassador.

"Well what do you know," Godfrey said to the GBN camera, "It seems Earth's finally met some aliens who know how to get it right."

"The Reach comes to your world as friends," the Ambassador told the public, "We come with open arms, extending our hands, our reach if you will, to help."

It took all Hitomi had not to roll her eyes at the aliens lies. If she had any proof to tell the public that these were the aliens that were secretly invading the Earth, she would have done it right then and there. 'But these bastards beat us to it,' she snarled in her mind.

"Well thumbs up to the Reach," Godfrey said before looking to Hitomi. "You've been awfully quiet Miss Medea. Any thoughts on the matter?"

Hitomi tried to come up with something 'pleasant' and still truthful, "Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now, Gordon."

Godfrey shrugged off her response and looked back at the camera, "Oh, I know what you're thinking. Old G. Gordon's gone soft on the spacemen. But don't you see? This is exactly how aliens should come to Earth. Knocking on our front door, not sneaking in the back. Like some Leaguers we know."

The kitsune hanyou glared at Godfrey with hatred.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_GBN April 1, 19:20 EDT_

"_Secretary Tseng and I are so glad you accepted the Reach's invitation to meet, Captain,"_ the Ambassador said to Captain Atom in front of the United Nations.

Captain Atom took a look at the Ambassador's hand, then at the crowd of reporters and camera men wondering why he was the one who act nice with the invaders. The Captain sighed before he forced a smile and shook the alien's hand, _"The Justice League always supports peaceful diplomacy." _

The Ambassador gave a skeptical look, _"And should diplomacy fail, you have your vaunted meta-powers to enforce peace." _

Captain Atom glared, _"That's not how we do things, Ambassador. But we can discuss that in private." _

"_If you insist,"_ the Ambassador responded.

Godfrey paused the video footage, "In private?" he quoted, "Is this an April Fool's Day prank? Or just another example of the League hiding their true agenda from you, the people?" Godfrey pointed to the camera to prove his point. "Don't know why you're surprised, folks. After all, most of your heroes wear masks."

Hitomi shook her head, "You know what Godfrey? You're right," she said, surprising him. "Why the masks? I mean it's not like heroes have a reason to hide their identities...Oh wait, except for protecting themselves and their loved ones from the hundreds of enemies those same heroes make from putting bad guys in prison!" Hitomi practically yelled the last part at his face.

"My dear Hitomi," Godfrey shook his head astonished, "I don't think I've seen you this worked up."

Hitomi shook her head, "It must be all this excitement of having the Reach coming to the Earth in 'peace'," she had to force herself to say the last word.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Taos April 1, 17:23 MDT _

Three of the abducted teenagers, a man named Nathaniel who had recently been under the Reach's control, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and La'gann were in Star Lab for Black Canary and the scientist to give them a proper checkup from their recent endeavor. They all waited in the hallway, a little annoyed that they had to be there.

It was more noticeable with Impulse, who was super-speed tapping his hands on his lap.

Blue Beetle had to grab Impulse's hand to make the speedster stop.

"Oh, sorry," Impulse told everyone, only to super-speed tap his foot instead.

That's how Moriko found them, "Still causing problems, Impulse," she teased the young speedster.

"Moriko," Beast Boy said excited, "Pleeease tell me you're here to rescue us," he pleaded on his knees for dramatic effect.

Moriko giggled but shook her head in regret, "Sorry, I'm only here to help translate for one of the teenagers." she looked over at the teenaged Asian girl. **"Hi, I'm Moriko. What's your name?"** Moriko asked in Japanese.

The Asian folded her arms, refusing to speak.

Moriko nodded, **"Okay, then. When you're ready to talk, I'm here okay?"**

"Umm," said one of the teenagers that Moriko recognized.

"Hello Virgil-chan," she greeted him, "How are you?"

"I'd be better if I could leave this place," Virgil admitted.

Moriko nodded understanding, "I know, but you guys won't be here for long."

Virgil pouted before he noticed the cat on Moriko's shoulder. "Is that Kirara?" he needed to ask since she was a lot smaller then that tiger looking thing he saw before.

Moriko nodded, "Yes it is. Would you like to pet her?" she asked before gently lifting the neko off her shoulder and held the neko in her hands.

Virgil stood up and hesitantly rubbed the Kirara's head, "Hey there kitty. Thanks for helping me out yesterday."

Kirara licked Virgil's hand as a way to say you're welcome.

The young Asian girl looked at the neko curiously, **"Can...Can I hold her?" **she asked hesitantly.

"**Yes you may,"** Moriko answered as she placed Kirara into the girl's arms.

The girl giggled as the neko rubbed against her chin affectionately, **"She's really cute."**

"**Yes,"** Moriko agreed, **"And she knows it too." **

Kirara gave a playful hiss.

The Asian girl giggled again, **"...Asami," **she finally said after a few moments,** "My name's Asami."**

Moriko bowed to the girl in greeting, **"Nice to meet you Asami-chan."**

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and one of the teenagers came out of the room where Black Canary was interviewing the victims of the Reach.

"Thank you, Tye," said Black Canary. "Virgil, you're next."

Virgil sighed in annoyance, wishing he could just go home.

Moriko grabbed his shoulder in support, "It'll be okay."

Trusting her, Virgil nodded and walked into the room with Black Canary.

"Tye!" Blue Beetle called to his best friend.

"_Hold, Jamie Reyes,"_ the Blue Scarab told his host. _"The Tye Longshadow does not know us in this form." _

Blue Beetle thought quickly as everyone looked at him question, "Tye-em to stretch," he said over dramatically. "Yep, gotta keep limber."

Moriko rolled her eyes, 'Very smooth,' she thought sarcastically.

The other teen, Eduardo, shook his head in annoyance, "Why are we still here?" he demanded to know. "You have no right to keep us here!"

Moriko didn't like the idea of holding these people here but they did have a right to know why. "The Reach, those aliens that took you, they kidnapped a lot of teenagers. However they paid special attention to the four of you. The League wants to know why so that we can protect you."

"No offence **amiga**. But I don't feel all that protected," Eduardo informed her, "In fact, I feel like a prisoner here...And what about that other guy? Why isn't he here?"

"Oh he's here," Noboru assured as he walked down the hallway, "Wouldn't want to forget to express my gratitude, Spunky," he said the last part to Moriko who rolled her eyes.

"Remind me again why we're keeping you around?" she asked the tengu.

"Because deep down you're secretly in love with me and want to bare my children," Noboru teased her. Moriko punched the tengu hard in the shoulder. "Oww. It was a joke, woman," Noboru said a little insulted.

Beast Boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle and even La'gann couldn't help but chuckle at the action.

"But seriously though," Noboru said, changing his usual carefree tone to a stern one. "Did you look in on your siblings?"

"Yes I did," she answered, "They're okay...What did you overhear anyway?" Moriko asked since she never got that answer out of him.

"Just Vandal Savage talking with some lady about, and this is a direct quote by the way, 'Martian brats,'" he answered.

Beast Boy and Impulse both looked up with worry for Kou`ki and the twins, "Are they safe?" the speedster asked in concern.

Moriko looked at the young hero and nodded, "Yes. They'll be watched over. Probably more thoroughly than we anticipated."

La'gann tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Moriko said before she began to explain the situation.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine April 1, 21:15 _

"This sucks!" Kou`ki stated to Karin while Nightwing, Mal and Superboy began moving the furniture in the living room to against the wall in order for them to sleep on the floor of the room.

"I know," Karin told her brother, "But with the Cave gone the others need a place to stay."

"No worries, kid," Nightwing told Kou`ki. "This is just a place for us to crash. A temporary one. Will operate in the Hall of Justice's basement during missions."

Not feeling any better, Kou`ki pouted and headed up into his room with Jewel following close behind him. He didn't like these changes and wasn't afraid to show it anymore.

Karin sighed at her younger brother's attitude.

Wolf yawned as he made himself at home on the couch that was now next to the wall. Kirara quickly took her place on top of his back in her small form. H`iro sat down next to the Wolf and cuddled up next to him, with Lycaon sitting in his lap.

M`gann looked around the shrine with familiarity. She didn't realize how long it's been since she's last visited. A small frown formed on the Martian's face as she wished that her Aunt and Uncle were home. 'They could help me through...what I've done,' she whimpered in her mind

"You and I are going to share the room with Ai`mi," Karin told her cousin, "I hope that's okay?" she asked smelling her sudden mood change.

M`gann shook off her sadness and nodded, "Its fine," she said before smiling at her half Martian cousin, "We'll have our own girl's only club."

Ai'mi smiled at the thought, 'Maybe Kochō and Asuka and Kikyo can come too.'

Mal on the other had other ideas. "Not that I'm ungrateful for the space, Karin. But I'm going to try to make other arrangements on where to crash."

Karin smirked knowing that by other arrangements, Mal meant he'd try to stay at Karen's place. "Go get her, Mal-kun."

Nightwing turned to the others, "You guys should go too. We have some boxes of stuff we salvaged form The Cave."

Conner and M`gann nodded as they headed out.

"You coming?" Conner asked Karin, but already had a feeling about what the answer would be.

Karin shook her head, "No, I better stay. I have to talk to Kou-chan."

Conner nodded understanding, "Do you want me to stay?" he asked wanting to help.

"Not this time," she retorted, "It's been awhile since it was just me and him." Conner nodded again before he leaned over kissed his Karin goodbye and left with rest of The Team. Karin looked to H`iro and Ai`mi, "You two go play in Ai-chan's room. I'll go in and play with you after I have a talk with Kou-chan. Can you watch them?" she asked Wolf and Kirara, who nodded yes.

"Uh oh," the twins said at the same time. They knew that 'have a talk' was code which meant that Kou`ki was in trouble.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Kou'ki was listening to his iPod on his bed when Karin came into the room.

"Well that was incredibly rude," Karin said loudly to him so he could hear her.

Kou'ki took the ear phones off, "Rude? You're the one who brought them here without even asking me."

Karin raised a brow, "I didn't realize I needed your permission to bring our friends into our house to stay here, when they have nowhere else to go," she retorted.

"They're your friends," Kou`ki argued, "They're not mine."

This made Karin confused, "What are you talking about? You've been growing up around The Team. You're training with them. Heck, didn't Jamie-chan, Bar-chan, and Mal-kun take you out with them when they went go-carting a month ago, because they wanted to cheer you up. Of course they're your friends. Family even."

That's when Kou`ki got mad, "They're not my family! You are! And so are Kaa-san and Outo-san! But they left us! AND THEY'RE NEVER COMING BACK!" His yelling was causing Jewel to wince at his harsh tone.

"Yes they are," Karin retorted, trying her best not to yell back at him.

"THEN WHY AREN'T THEY HERE?" Kou`ki yelled with a few tears going down his face.

Any frustration that Karin possessed had vanished instantly. "Oh Kou-chan," she said sadly as she sat on the bed and cradled her little brother close to her.

"I miss them, Onee-san," Kou`ki said sobbing, breaking down completely.

Karin nodded as she rocked the half Martian, with small tears coming down her face. It's been a long three months without their parents, and their absence was getting more unbearable by the day. "I know it hasn't been easy, Kou-chan. And I know I haven't been around as much as I should. But we got to stay strong...All of us. We're a family, no matter how many miles are put between us."

Kou`ki wiped his nose with his sleeve, "But what if Outo-san and Kaa-san don't come back?"

"They will," Karin promised without any uncertainty in her voice.

"How do you know?" the half Martian asked doubtfully.

"Faith," Karin told him as if it were obvious and kissed the top of his head, "Our Kaa-san and Outo-san love us more than anything in the world...Any world."

Kou`ki shook his head, "It-it didn't feel that way when they left us."

Karin pulled back and carefully moved the half Martian's chin so he'd look at her, "You have no idea how much Kaa-san and Outo-san love you."

"And you do?" Kou'ki retorted.

She sighed in defeat, knowing that there was only one way to convince Kou`ki of their parents love. Karin got up from the bed and checked the door to make sure that the twins were out of ear shot before turning back to her brother. "Kou`chan...I think it's time you heard a story," she said while sitting back down on his bed.

Kou`ki tucked his legs in to rest his chin on his knees, wondering what his sister was talking about. Jewel hopped onto his bed rubbed her head against his leg in emotional support.

Karin took a deep breath knowing that this was a hard story to tell. "Kou`ki...The day you were born was a day that our parents, the entire Justice League even, will never forget." The half Martian tilted his head in confusion. "Kaa-san and Outo-san wanted to have you for a while, and the day they found they were pregnant was the happiest I've ever seen them." She chuckled a little at the memory, "I remember how big Kaa-san's belly got when you were growing inside her. But it was much smaller then when she was having the twins," she assured when Kou`ki's eyes widened like saucers. "Anyway, when you were about to be born there we're...problems," she said more seriously. "There's thing called an umbilical cord that's attached to you and Kaa-san, when you're in her tummy. Somehow the cord got tangled up around you and it went around your neck," she made the motion with her hands to show him what she meant.

Kou`ki shook his head in confusion, "What happened?"

Karin sighed again, trying to get the words out, "You were chocking while you were inside Kaa-san...You were scarred because you couldn't understand what was happening. So, you tried to tell Kaa-san the only way you knew how at the time."

Kou`ki listened to his sister intently, having a vague memory of what had happened. Since he was part Martian, he was able to recollect things from when he was that young. That's when he remembered what he did. "_Telepathically,"_ he said in his sister's mind, _"I tried to tell her telepathically,"_ Kou`ki repeated realizing what happened by doing that.

He made his mother feel his suffering while he was chocking.

"You were just a baby who wasn't even born yet," Karin told him as she wiped a few tears that went down his eyes. "You couldn't have known what you were doing...But yes, Kaa-san felt what you were feeling and it hurt her and you, even more. Flash was visiting Kaa-san at the time and managed to get her to the Hall so the doctors could take care of her. Outo-san raced back from his mission to come and see you...The doctors...they told Outo-san and Kaa-san that the only way to get you out safely was to cut Kaa-san's belly open but they said that by doing that...Kaa-san wouldn't survive." Kou`ki gasped at the last part. Jewel lifted up her head up at the sudden tension in the room. "You know what Kaa-san said when she heard that?" she asked her brother who shook his head no, "She said, 'Save my baby'."

Kou`ki was speechless as he tried to absorb the story of his birth. Jewel jumped into his lap and rubbed her body into the half Martian, who suddenly wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

Karin scooted over on the bed and gave her brother a one arm side hug. "Kaa-san didn't care that she was going to die...Because all she cared about was how much she loved you."

It took a few moments for Kou'ki to speak again, "Did-did Kaa-san die?"

She turned her head slightly to rest her chin on his head, "Yes...Kaa-san died and if it wasn't for Sesshōmaru and his Tenseiga, she would have stayed that way...The Justice League had never seen anything like it before and when they saw Kaa-san wake up. And you know what the first thing she said was?" she asked the half Martian who shook his head. Once again, she pulled back to make her little brother look at her, "She said 'where's Kou`ki?'" she answered with a smile.

Kou`ki's eyes widened in surprise. After all that, after all that he had done...he's mother was worried about him. "Why didn't Kaa-san and Outo-san tell me?" he asked.

Karin shook her head and smiled, "Kou-chan, don't you see? 'How' you were born didn't matter to Kaa-san or Outo-san. It was 'that' you were born that brought so much joy that day. The Justice League too, since they had a half Martian baby to spoil."

Kou`ki smirked at how much attention he got when he was little.

Karin leaned closer and kissed the top of her brother's head, "Do you understand now, Kou-chan? Kaa-san and Outo-san love you, me, H`iro and Ai`mi very much. Not even death could separate us from each other."

Kou`ki nodded slowly and rubbed Jewel's ears, as she enjoyed the attention, "Yeah...I get it now." They were quiet for a few more minutes before he spoke again, "Karin...I'm sorry for."

"I know," Karin told him as she squeezed him tightly, playfully squeezing him.

"Nee-san you're crushing me," he whined trying to get out, "Let go."

She shook her head, "Never," she taunted, making them both laugh.

A few minutes later Karin and Kou`ki left to go play with the twins. Together the siblings played with building blocks, toys, and eventually began to color.

Karin grabbed one of Ai`mi's notebooks and found a drawing she had done. It was her, Hi`ro, and Kou`ki in the woods, dancing around with floating white serpent like creatures and a woman.

A woman that Karin thought she'd never see again.

'No,' Karin thought in horror, 'How is she back? How does Ai`mi know her?'

"Onee-san," Kou`ki said to his sister when he saw her change in attitude.

Karin lifted this picture and pointed to the woman, "Where did you meet this woman?" she demanded from her siblings, "Tell me right now!"

**And cut! I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I couldn't resist. So what do you think? Next time: The League and Team both learn horrible truths. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	27. Confessions and Deception

To Be a Hero

**To My Reviewers: **

**Inu-Hanyou2016: Yes she did. And she ain't happy. **

**Molly Grace 16: *puts fingers to lips* Shhh, no spoiling the show. **

**Anime hotty lover.18: Thank you so much...and yes she does. **

**Mistress Freya: There are tiny connections throughout this story. Hopefully it'll all make sense in the end. **

**Thank all of you for your reviews and readers for their support. Now on with the show. **

Disclaimer: I own are Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, Ai`mi, and H`iro. And that's it...So no sue me please. (Man I'm running out of weird stuff to say for these things...but the message is still there right?)

Chapter 27: Confessions and Deceptions

Kou`ki and the twins looked at one another, knowing that they were in trouble by their big sister's stern tone.

"I asked you three a question," Karin said more harshly, "How do you know this woman?" she pointed to the woman in Ai`mi's drawing.

Kou`ki was the one who answered, "I met her in the woods," he confessed, "She saw me in my true form and...She wasn't scared of me and wanted to be friends. I took Ai`mi and H`iro to meet her too."

"What's her name?" Karin asked Kou`ki, praying that she was wrong.

He hesitated before answering, "Kikyo."

Karin's hands began to shake in fury, making the drawing shake as well. Her eyes began to turn red as her yōkai emerged in her anger. That woman, that thing, was talking to her brothers and sister.

Ai`mi cautiously backed away from her sister, "Onee-san?"

Karin took a moment to calm down, making her eyes go back to normal, before she looked at her siblings sternly. "Listen to me. All of you," she said with authority in her voice, "Do NOT meet or speak to this woman ever again."

"But I like Kikyo-san," Ai`mi whined, "She looks like Kaa-san."

"SHE IS NOTHING LIKE KAA-SAN!" Karin yelled causing her sister to whimper. Karin realized her she was scaring her sister and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Ai`mi-chan. But this woman is very dangerous. And I don't want her to hurt you."

Kou`ki shook his head, "Your wrong."

Karin shook her head, "No I'm right...Kikyo, didn't want to be my friend when I was little like you," she told them, "She wanted to be my Kaa-san."

H`iro looked at his sister with confusion, "But we have a Kaa-san," he said as if it were obvious.

Karin nodded, "I know. That's why Kikyo tried to kill our Kaa-san."

Ai`mi shook her head in disbelief, "No she didn't," she argued.

"She did," Karin stated, "Ai-chan promise me you won't see Kikyo again."

"But," Ai`mi tried to argue.

"Promise me," Karin practically begged, "All of you."

Kou`ki nodded, knowing how serious this was, "I promise.

"I promise," said H`iro since he didn't like Kikyo anyway.

Karin turned to Ai`mi with pleading eyes, "Nee-chan, please."

It took a little while for Ai`mi to answer, "Okay...I promise."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_GBN April 2, 22:03 EDT _

'Damn aliens,' Hitomi swore when Gordon Godfrey showed a news footage of when an unknown alien came to the Hall and destroyed it, trying to fight Earth's greatest champion. The Reach 'aided' the Justice League but also revealed the League's hidden Watchtower in the process.

"Did you hear that, folks?" Gordon asked into the camera, "The Justice League has their own eye in the sky spying on the very planet they purport to protect."

"I'm sure they have their reasons Gordon," Hitomi tried to interject.

"Thank goodness for honest allies like the Reach," Gordon continued, ignoring the hanyou completely. "And wise men like Secretary Tseng who has invited our new friends to extend their stay on Earth."

Hitomi rolled her eyes, 'That's just great. More negative attention towards the Justice League, distracting everyone from the real threat.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_STAR Lab a Few Hours Later_

"The Reach used our own secrets against us and beat us without firing a shot," Captain Atom said in fury. "They even offered to take the alien off our hands and I couldn't of reason to say no...I hope you have better news," he told Black Canary.

"I have some answers," said the Canary caller, "With the exception of Blue Beetle, the Reach abductees are of two types. Those with known super-powers and those with the potential to develop one. I think that's what a Meat-Gene is, the genetic anomaly that allows certain humans to adapt new survival abilities when exposed to trauma. The Reach most likely seeks to cultivate the gene and weaponize it."

Nightwing nodded in agreement, "That's probably what brought the Reach and the Kroloteans here in the first place. All thanks to the Light sending the League to Rimbor and putting Earth and its heroes square in the galactic spotlight."

The group of heroes were startled when Moriko barged into the room, "We've got a problem," she informed them.

Black Canary sighed, "More good news," she said sarcastically.

Moriko handed the drawing to Black Canary, "You've read all the mission files right?" she asked. The League members nodded. "Does she look familiar to you?" she gestured to her little sister's drawing.

Black Canary and Captain Atom who looked over her shoulder looked at the drawing. It was hard to tell who the woman was but the white serpent demons were unmistakable. The adult's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that who I think it is?" Captain Atom asked in concern.

Moriko nodded, "Kikyo is back. And she's been secretly visiting my Nii-chan's and Nee-chan... That's what Noboru overheard," she told Nightwing, "The woman he saw that night was Kikyo."

Before anyone could question Moriko further, Blue Beetle came into the room. "I'm sorry, but this can't wait. I've been hiding something," he told them.

Impulse used his super-speed to enter the room, "Blue, Blue, Blue what happened to keeping quiet?" he asked and begged the Scarab user.

"_Stop, Jamie Reyes,"_ said the Blue Scarab, _"This is a tactical error."_

"No," Blue Beetle told the Scarab and Impulse, "It's time for the truth...According to Impulse, sometime in the future...I betray Earth and bring on a Reach Apocalypse."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Moriko gasped as she turned her gaze to Impulse, who was avoiding eye contact with her. 'So it's true," she realized.

"That's not a future I can live with," Blue Beetle continued as he retreated his armor back, "So whatever it takes, get this Scarab off me," he pointed to the alien scarab on his back.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine _

M`gann sat underneath the Goshinboku, the only place that could calm her down after what had happened today. She could have attacked that hostile alien that had attacked the Hall of Justice telepathically...but she couldn't. 'Not after what I did to Kaldur,' she thought horrified by her actions. 'The others were right...I went too far.'

"M`gann," Riku called to her as he reached the top of the shrine steps. One sniff of her scent combined with the look on her face made him falter, "What happened?"

The Martian shook her head, "Nothing," she told him. She felt her cell phone vibrate and opened it to see La'gann calling her for the fifth time. And again, M`gann hit the decline button.

"That's definitely not nothing," Riku mentioned as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

M`gann was silent for a full minute before answering him, "I did something, Riku...Something bad."

Riku didn't hesitate to reach for M`gann's hand, _"It'll be okay. You know you can tell me anything, M`gann,"_ he said into her mind.

M`gann looked at him in surprise that he had spoken to her mind. She didn't know why it did, since Riku was a kind person who wanted to protect those who were in trouble, especially to the ones he holds dear. 'Even though we're not together, he's looking out for me,' M`gann thought a little thankfully.

"_Of course," _he said having heard her thoughts. The Martian blushed at her slip up. _"I still care about you M`gann...I still." _

M`gann's cell phone vibrated again, interrupting Riku's confession. The Martian looked at her phone and saw that it was La'gann calling her again. _"Sorry,"_ M`gann said hitting the decline button again, _"What were you going to say?"_ she asked eagerly, wanting Riku to say those four words that a large part of her heart wanted to hear. The ones that would tell M`gann that what they once had wasn't completely gone. Those four small yet powerful words: I still love you.

But Riku couldn't say them. Not when M`gann was still with La'gann.

"Never mind," Riku said reluctantly out loud, "The point is...I'm still here for you M`gann."

The Martian frowned but gave an appreciative nod to her ex, "Thanks Riku."

"Anytime," Riku told her, "Now tell me what's going on whith you."

M`gann didn't even know where to begin. Does she tell him what she did to Kaldur or about the secrets Nightwing has been keeping from The Team? She took a deep breath before she began, "Kaldur didn't kill Artemis."

Riku was silent for a few moments as a look of shock was branded on his face. "How?" he finally managed to ask. "How-how do you know that?"

M`gann bit the inside of her cheek before she told Riku everything she saw in Kaldur's mind...and what she had done.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The GBN News April 8 09:00 EDT _

The Justice League name appears on a television screen before it was branded with the word 'Criminals' in red letters.

Godfrey was having a field day when he got this piece of information. "The question isn't whether our world's finest are the galaxy's most wanted," he said to the camera, "It's not whether they've been using secret, undercover, covert operatives against targets of their own choosing."

Hitomi looked at him skeptically, "It's not?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh no," Godfrey assured, "And it's not even these interstellar hoodlums have their own watchtower in orbit over our planet...No. Old G. Gordon proved all that a week ago, didn't he?"

"Most of our watchers recall Godfrey," Hitomi said slightly annoyed.

Godfrey nodded before he stood up, "So then, the real question is: How long are you going to stand for this and do nothing to check these lawless 'heroes'?" he asked before groaning. "Well, I'll just wait here for you to make up your minds. By all means take your time. If you're in no hurry, why should I be?...Meanwhile."

Hitomi snorted, "Boy, that wait was short," she teased, causing a few crew members to chuckle behind the camera.

"Meanwhile," Gordon repeated, not wanting to be interrupted, "Earth's true benefactors, the Reach, have been working openly and without fanfare for improvement of all mankind. Exhibit A, LexCorp Farms, where the Reach has partnered with noted philanthropist, Lex Luthor to increase food production."

"Yes," Hitomi said with obvious sarcasm, "How nice of the Reach to partner up with a powerful business man who's been accused and convicted felon on more than one occasion, and ask for nothing in return."

Gordon smirked, "Well, at least LexCorp and the Reach are allowing public tours," he reminded her. "Trust, openness, and an end to world hunger. Now, why didn't the Justice League think of that?"

Hitomi glared at her co-worker, 'One of these days, Godfrey. One of these days.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine _

Karin shook her head at the television screen showing GBN news, "Nightwing if you don't get Hitomi-chan out of their soon, she's going to kill Godfrey." The Team turned towards her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm not saying that to be cute. She'll do it," Karin said seriously.

Nightwing sighed, "We still need an eye on Godfrey. Our Intel's say that he's not all he appears to be. And of course, this new partnership between the Rach and Lex Luthor is bad news. So Alpha Squad," he looked over to Impulse, Robin, and Blue Beetle, "You'll be going undercover recon LexCorp Farms. Robin, you're running Alpha."

The new Boy Wonder's eyes widened in shock, "Me? Run Alpha?"

Conner grabbed Robin's shoulder in support, "You'll be fine."

Blue Beetle was more skeptical but for a whole other reason, "I shouldn't be in the field, **esé.** What if the Scarab goes all Rach Apocalypse on us?"

Nightwing shook his head, "Your Scarab has had multiple opportunities to betray us, and it hasn't. And right now, its connection to the Reach may be our best shot at identifying what they're up to."

"_There Jamie Reyes, listen to the Nightiwng,"_ said the Scarab, _"His logic is flawless."_

Blue Beetle gave a skeptical look at the Scarab.

"Is the Scarab acting like a smart ass again?" Karin asked Blue Beetle, who nodded yes.

The young half Martians all looked at their sister with wide eyes. "You said a curse," Kou`ki pointed out to his older sister.

Karin covered her mouth, forgetting that her siblings were here, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," H`iro and Ai`mi said at the same time.

Nightwing tried to hide a smirk, "Anyway, the three of you will be paired with Arsenal," he gestured to the former Speedy who was leaning against the wall. Ever since the real Roy Harper had awoken and faced off with Lex Luthor, his personality had changed. He was much colder than his former mentor had once known. And thanks to a highly lethal robotic arm, a generous gift from Luthor, the former Speedy decided to go by the name Arsenal and desired to use more fire arms. "You'll have to travel lighter for your first mission. Nothing that won't fit under civilian clothes," Nightwing ordered, "Any questions?"

"Just one," Arsenal said looking his surroundings, "Why are we meeting in this dump?"

H`iro glared at the young hero for insulting his home. Lycaon growled at Arsenal, sensing his charges sudden change in mood. In order to make Arsenal pay for the comment, H`iro used his telekinesis to throw a nearby book at the young hero's head.

"Hey!" Arsenal yelled as he glared at the half Martian boy while rubbing his sore head, "Little brat."

"Nii-chan, no throwing" Karin scolded her brother. _"Nice job, though,"_ she said quickly in H`iro' mind, making him smile.

"With the Cave and Hall of Justice destroyed we needed a place to operate," Nightwing answered. "Karin was nice enough to offer the shrine as our temporary base."

"And the Watchtower?" Arsenal questioned, "It's national news now. You can't pretend it doesn't exist."

"Only Justice Leaguers and senior members of The Team are authorized for the Watchtower. You don't qualify," Nightwing said harshly.

Arsenal glared, "Good to know where we stand."

Karin sighed at Arsenal's behavior, since he'd been like this ever since he'd been assigned to The Team.

A few minutes later, the Alpha squad began to head toward the zeta tube.

Karin quickly walked over to the group and grabbed Impulse's hand to keep him back. "You've been avoiding me all week Bar-chan. What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing!" Impulse said in defense super-fast and nervously. "You're just imagining things! Everything is crash! It's not like I have anything to hide from you! Or you told me not to say something! Which you didn't! At all! Not even!"

Karin placed her finger over the speedster's mouth to silence him. She couldn't help but chuckle since she was making a habit of silencing Impulse this way. "I'm just going to guess that this has something to do with us finding out about Blue Beetle," Karin said while removing her finger.

Impulse took a few moments to calm his nerves before he nodded, "Yeah...You were the one that told me to keep that a secret...In the future I mean. You said it would be better if Jamie didn't have that burden of knowing what he was going to do...So I'm kind of feeling the mode," he admitted.

Karin nodded understanding why her future self would tell him that. Jamie had been in a panic for the past week thinking that today was the day he'd betray The Team. 'Nice to know I get wiser in the future,' she thought to herself, a little amused. "Well if it makes you feel better, I forgive you...Crash?" Karin asked him, using the future word for cool.

Impulse couldn't help but snicker, "Crash. Thanks Karin," he said, amused.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Western Mongolia April 9, 07:09 ICT_

Kikyo, Vandal Savage, and Black Manta all stood before Sportsmaster, with the rest of the Light on video call.

"State your grievance," Savage said to Sportsmaster.

"The Cape Canaveral operation," Sportsmaster stated, "Manta's son, Aqualad, killed my daughter, Artemis. 'Without' my permission. As the Light's enforcer," Sportsmaster continued while looking to Lex Luthor, "I expect reparations."

Kikyo couldn't help but roll her eyes. Was this truly what was bothering the man? 'It's pathetic,' she thought in infuriation.

"We grieve for you loss," replied Lex Luthor, "And offer substantial monetary compensation."

Sportsmaster chuckled, "Normally, I'd be fine with that. But this, goes to the heart of my reputation. Word gets out I took a payoff, I look like a cheap punk."

"Among other things," Kikyo muttered.

Vandal gave her a quick smirk, "Then what do you suggest, old friend?" he asked Sportsmaster.

"You know the code," Sportsmaster reminded him. "An eye for an eye, a kid for a kid."

"No one touches my son!" Black Manta argued.

Vandal Savages nodded, "Agreed. The death of Kaldur'ahm is a non-starter."

Sportsmaster shrugged before placing his hand behind his back, "Fine. If the minnow's under the size limit, I'll go fish for the whale," he told the Light members before throwing an exploding disk at the trio of villains.

Kikyo put a barrier around herself and the two men. Although it became unnecessary since the assassin Deathstroke shot the exploding disk before it hit his target.

Sportsmaster looked at the assassin in surprise before snorting, "I see you didn't' waste any time hiring my replacement, old friend."

Kikyo lowered the barrier, after Savage gave her a grateful smile, "It favors to be prepared," Vandal Savage said simply.

This made Sportsmaster smirk behind his mask, "You don't say," he replied before the wall behind him exploded. A helicopter, piloted by Cheshire, flew next to the opening and allowed Sportsmaster to escape from the Light. Deathstroke tried to stop the helicopter by shooting it but with no avail.

'Well that was anticlimactic,' Kikyo thought as she brushed off imaginary dirt from her blouse.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Atlantic Ocean April 9, 00:13 EDT_

Kikyo, along with Vandal Savage and Psimon, took one of the former Atlantean's ocean ships to come aboard Black Manta's main vessel. Black Manta had hoped that bringing the miko and psychic could help in his son's recovery.

"Is there anything you can do?" Black Manta asked the undead miko.

Kikyo looked at the man with an honest look, "I will try."

Black Manta nodded, thanking that she could help him in some small way. He opened the door to his son's chambers and entered, "My son, I've brought visitors,"

Kaldur made no motion of hearing his father or acknowledging another presence.

Kikyo took pity on the boy and walked over to his. "The boy has a strong spirt...You must be proud," she told the Atlantean, who nodded yes. "I can't heal a mind. But I can sooth his soul if you wish," she offered.

Black Manta nodded gratefully, "Thank you...My son...Robbed of live, even of a noble death," he said looking at Kaldur's state, "I will have my revenge of the Martian witch that did this to him."

"As a father myself," Vandal Savage replied, "I understand your pain. And your opportunity for vengeance will come. But in the meantime, let's focus on making Kaldur'ahm whole again. Which is why I've brought Psimon for you and your boy. He'll sift Kaldur'ahm's mind for every fractured memory, every buried thought. In the end, Psimon will know more about Kaldur'ahm than his own father."

Black Manta was skeptical, "Not that I am unappreciative for the aid, but what if that does not work?" he asked his friend.

Kikyo, who was done with her work on Kaldur, put her hand on Black Manta's shoulder. "If it should come to that...There is something else I can do," she informed, causing all the men to look at her curiously. "I can create a false body for Kaldur'ahm, just like mine, and transfer his soul inside a new body." Black Manta was unsure of doing such a thing, knowing what Kikyo had to do to stay alive. He wasn't sure if he could sentence his son to steal the souls of the dead and living in order to live. "If that is out of the question, Black Manta," Kikyo continued, "Then there is the final option. I can release Kaldur's soul from his body to move on to the next world...It would be a painless and gentle death."

Black Manta was speechless for a few moments but eventually nodded, at the options.

Afterwards, Vandal Savage and Kikyo left the Atlantean alone with his son.

"I didn't know you were a father," Kikyo stated to the immortal villain.

Savage nodded, "Yes...I've fathered many children in my lifetime."

The undead miko couldn't help but be a little envious of the immortal, "You're very fortunate."

Vandal gave Kikyo an unreadable glance before asking her an important question, "Any progress on the half Martian brats?"

Kikyo sighed in annoyance, "They've stopped coming to visit me. That 'girl' must have finally caught on to them and warned them not to see me," she guessed, obviously referring to Karin. The daughter she should have had with Inuyasha all those years ago. "But don't worry Savage. I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Kent Farm Later That Night_

The mission at LexCorp Farm had been an informative one.

The Alpha squad managed to take a few samples from the Reach's additives that they put in the crops, right before they were caught by Black Beetle. If it wasn't for the sudden arrival of Green Beetle, the Martian Scarab user from Mars, they wouldn't have made out of their in one piece.

"Thanks for letting us use your barn, Mr. Kent," Nightwing said to Johnathan Kent, Superman's Earth father. "Until we check out this Green Beetle, we can't afford to bring him to our HQ...Lost too many of those already."

Johnathan Kent shrugged, "He's not the oddest thing we've had in this barn. And I'll take any excuse to see my grandson," he said while giving Conner a one armed hug. "And of course the lovely Karin."

Karin smiled at the elderly man, "Thank you, Kent-san."

Nightwing and the rest of The Team turned and waited to hear about the mysterious Green Beetle.

"My name is B`arzz O`oomm and obviously, I am of Mars," began Green Beetle.

"Yes," Robin nodded, "But it's the Beetle thing that's got us wondering. How are you connected to the Reach?"

The Green Beetle turned to his brother, Blue Beetle, "I imagine my story is not too different from yours. On Mars, I am what you call an archeologist. Two Earth years ago, I stumbled upon a Scarab which attached itself to my person."

Blue Beetle snorted, "Yeah, that last part is familiar."

"From the Scarab, I learned of the Reach and their plan for the galaxy," Green Beetle continued, "A thousand years ago, they sent out one Scarab to every planet sporting primitive life. The Scarab bonds with a native host and takes full control of them, giving the Reach an advanced operative for their inevitable invasion."

"But my Scarab malfunctioned and didn't take full control," Blue Beetle interjected in realization, "That's why the Reach wants to reboot it...by killing me."

Arsenal looked at the Green Beetle skeptically, "So did yours malfunction too?"

"No," the Martian answered, "But it was not prepared for Martian physiology, which allowed me to take control of the Scarab instead of the other way around."

Nightwing was also suspicious, "That doesn't explain how you wound up here on Earth."

Green Beetle nodded acknowledging the unasked question, "For decades, the one you call Martian Manhunter has sent communications from your world to ours. Television signals. They are quite entertaining."

Arsenal raised a brow confused.

"All Martians love television," Robin explained to him.

Karin snorted, "Yes they do. And don't even get me started on their unhealthy obsession with Oreos."

"Indeed," the Martian replied, "But when it became clear that the Reach were on Earth, I believed my assistance be would be required."

Nightwing folded his arms when Green Beetle was finished, "The Justice League will need to confirm your story."

"But for now," Robin interjected, "Thank you. It was with your help that we escaped from Black Beetle."

The Martian bowed in appreciation.

Knowing that the discussion was over for now, Karin and Conner began to walk out of the barn.

"Do you trust him?" Conner asked his girlfriend, referring to Green Beetle.

Karin shrugged, "Martians are peaceful beings, but with that Scarab it's hard to tell. I can't even smell that he's a Martian because of the armor, let alone smell a lie."

Johnathan and Martha Kent waited at the farm for the two young adults. "There you are," Martha said excited to see Karin, whom she loved to pieces. "Now, tell me what you've been up to, young lady. We hardly ever see you anymore," she demanded, dragging Karin into the kitchen for some 'girl' talk.

Johnathan snickered, from his spot on the porch "Knowing Martha, she's probably asking when she should be expecting to see some great-grandchildren."

Conner blushed ten shades of red, "It-It's a little early to think about that isn't it?" he asked, trying to make a joke out of what his grandfather had said, and failed miserably.

"Of course it is," Johnathan agreed, "You both aren't even married yet."

This just made Conner more mortified. Of course the idea of marrying Karin had crossed his mind...more than once. He loved Karin more than anything. However, "With everything going on with the Reach, now's not a good time," Conner reasoned.

Johnathan shook his head, "But isn't their always something in work like yours and Karin's," he pointed out. "My boy, what's the point of being with the one you love if you don't face all the hard times like these together?"

Conner thought it over his grandfather's words, taking them to heart.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Taos April 9, 00:20 MDT_

The Team retreated to Star Labs with Green Beetle, hoping to confirm his story quickly with the help of Miss Martian.

"I'm not very comfortable with this," Miss Martian voiced to the Green Beetle, "Exploring into your mind, it is an intrusion."

"You have my permission," Green Beetle assured, "We must be able to trust each other," he said before giving a wide toothed smile. Miss Martian gasped at the action, finding it a little disturbing. "Does my smile displease? Is this not how humans convey friendship and put each other at ease?"

Moriko couldn't help but smirk at the Scarab using Martian, "He's trying so hard."

Okami had other issues on the situation, "Isn't there another way we can do this?" he asked Nightwing. The wolf yōkai was the only one who truly knew why Miss Martian was so hesitant to interrogate Green Beetle.

"Look," Nightwing tried to explain, "I'm not sure what the Martian etiquette is here but Green Beetle is right. We need to trust each other, which means we need to confirm that he is who he says he is."

Moriko looked at Okami curiously, "Okami, we both know that Martians communicate telepathically on Mars...What' really going on?" she asked him suspiciously.

Okami wanted to explain so badly, but he couldn't with Nightwing standing within earshot, "I'll tell you later...Not here."

Lagoon Boy walked over to his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Go for it, Angelfish. Reading this guy will be a piece of crab cake."

Green Beetle made a 'go ahead' gesture, "Please. Proceed with the mind-link."

The Martian took a deep breath before making a mind link with Green Beetle. The Team watched as an obvious conversation was being held with the two Martians. After a few more moments Miss Martian found that Green Beetle has truly come to Earth to help them.

"Green Beetle is on our side," she confirmed to Nightwing.

The former Boy Wonder had one more test for the Green Beetle. And handed the Martian two bottles of LexCorp and Reach product called the Reach drink. "Could you tell us what you know about what's in these bottles?"

Green Beetle nodded as he scanned the drinks, "This drink contains the Reach's additive which combines microscopic quantities of two chemicals. One is a dopamine polymerase, the other and adrenaline inhibitor. If consumed over generations, they will slowly addict the entire population to Reach and make the people of Earth placid."

"And that's...bad?" Okami tried to understand.

"Earth will be literally incapable of revolt," Green Beetle explained more thoroughly.

Nightwing nodded satisfied, "That matches up exactly with Flash and Atom's analyses of the additive sample acquired from LexCorp."

The Martian frowned, "So...I am still to be tested."

"We're sorry," said Nightwing.

Green Beetle shook his head, "No, it is...wise. As they say on your world, 'all cards must be off the table.'"

Moriko gave an amused smile, "Very close."

"It's 'on the table,'" Blue Beetle corrected.

Green Beetle thought the phrase over, "On the table," he repeated, "Yes, that does make more sense...So, here is my final card. My Scarab informed me that the additive also contains a mitochondrial marker, which works as a Meta-Gene tracer. This will allow the Reach to identify and isolate potential super-powered individuals."

Nightwing's eyes widened in realization, "Making it easier for them to harvest and weaponize the Meta-Gene."

"We got to get the word out," Moriko told Nightwing.

"Can't we go public with this?" asked Blue Beetle.

Nightwing wanted to desperately say yes but, "The League's credibility is at a record low right now. But I'll pass the information along to Captain Atom. In the meantime," he looked to The Team, "Good work everyone. Meeting Adjourned."

Lagoon Boy quickly grabbed his girlfriend's hand, "Umm, Angelfish? Could we go somewhere? We need to talk."

Miss Martian winced at the words 'need to talk,' and looked over hesitantly to Moriko. _"What should I do?"_ she asked her cousin telepathically, _"'We need to talk' is never a good conversation starter."_

Moriko gave an encouraging look in her eyes, _"Something's obviously been on your mind M`gann-chan. Maybe talking to La'gann-kun will help." _

Little did Moriko know, that the female Martian already had such a conversation with Okami. She felt much better confiding in someone and it made her realize a few things. One of them being on how Miss Martian was using La'gann in their relationship to make herself feel...better about herself. "Umm, sure, La'gann," she finally answered the Atlantean. "We can talk near the Zeta-tube in Chicago."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine Thirty Minutes Later_

Karin, Conner, Riku, and Nightwing all walked into the shrine after a long work night.

Hitomi was in the living room slash boy's room, waiting for them to get back. "How did it go?" she asked them. Hitomi had volunteered to watch the Kou`ki and the twins. It was surprising to some of The Team members since the hanyou always complained on how she didn't get a lot mission time that involved punching people.

"The new Martian seems legit," Karin answered her neice before turning to Riku, "But I have other concerns. What is going on with M`gann-chan, Riku-kun?"

The wolf yōkai didn't even know where to begin, "Look, its M`gann's business."

"Like hell it is," Conner interjected, "M`gann's been acting really odd recently. She's barely used her telepathy at all, which is really out of character for her."

Riku sighed in frustration knowing there was no way around it now. "You want answers?" he asked the couple, "Then ask him," he pointed to Nightwing.

"Me?" Nightwing asked confused, wondering what he had to do with M`gann's behavior.

Hitomi's eyes widened in realization, "You know?" she asked Riku surprised, "Wait, M`gann-chan knows too?"

"Knows what?" Karin asked the hanyou.

Nightwing suddenly glared at Hitomi, "What do you know, Fox?" he asked her upfront.

"Nightwing you know exactly what I know," Hitomi answered with a slight growl, "And I had every right to know about it. Especially now."

"Know what?" Conner asked getting a little frustrated at the cryptic information.

Riku raised a brow, "Wait a minute, you've known about this, you damn fox?" he asked Hitomi.

"I've always known," the hanyou replied, "Since the very beginning, I've known."

"Alright," Karin said irritated, "I don't care who it is but someone please tell me what they do know, right now," she demanded.

"_Lagoon Boy to Team,"_ the Atlantean interrupted through the com-link, _"Me and Miss Martian are under attack at the Chicago Zeta-tube. Requesting backup."_

Nightwing hit his com-link, "Acknowledged. We're on our way," he told Lagoon Boy before glaring at Hitomi. "We're going to talk about this when we get back."

"Oh we are," Hitomi agreed and glared right back at him.

Conner and Karin looked at one another completely confused, "Did we miss something?" she asked while putting her hood and mask back on.

"Apparently," Superboy answered just as baffled as they all ran to the Zeta-Tube.

By the time they exited the zeta-tube to their destination, it was too late.

Lagoon Boy was unconscious on the ground and Miss Martian was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Superboy asked Moriko.

Moriko tried to look for her cousin by scent, "Two people took her. I don't recognize their scents."

Okami walked around the grounds and growled at what he found, "Clever bastards. They escaped by air. I can't track her."

"Damn it," Moriko cursed, worrying for her cousins safety.

Nightwing lifted Lagoon Boy off the ground, "Let's re-group at the shrine."

The Team went back into the Zeta Tube back to the Higurashi shrine.

Hitomi gasped when she saw La'gann, "What happened?" she asked before noticing someone missing, "Where's M`gann-chan?"

"She's been captured," Karin quickly explained as she began to heal La'gann's injuries.

The moment the Atlantean awoke, he yelled out in anger, "NEPTUNES BEARD! THEY TOOK HER!"

"Calm down, La'gann,' Conner tried to hold the hostile moving Atlantean.

"No!" he yelled, "I've got to save M`gann!"

"We all want to do that," Karin told him, "But we don't know who has M`gann-chan or where to look. You can help us with that."

La'gann snarled, "You want to know who! It was Aqua-traitor's personal ninja-cow, Tigress!"

Riku and Hitomi looked at one another, knowing Tigress's real identity.

Nightwing sighed, realizing that he couldn't keep up the lies anymore. Especially since it looked like people were slowly finding out on their own. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell any of you this," he told everyone, "But Aqualad is not a traitor."

Karin, Conner, and La'gann were the only ones in the room confused.

"You're crazy," La'gann told their leader.

"He killed Artemis," Karin reminded the former Boy Wonder.

"Kadlur`ahm didn't kill anyone," Hitomi corrected her aunt, surprising everyone in the room. "But tell them all why they think that he has, Nightwing," she ordered The Team leader in her fragile emotional state.

Nightwing rubbed the bridge of his nose before he told the secret, "Aqualad...He's been on a deep cover mission for months. A short while after Tula died and fining out Black Manta was his father. With that knowledge, Aqualad infiltrated Black Manta's troops, the Light, and the Reach...We faked Artemis's death. In fact, she's Tigress."

Karin was in denial at what she just heard, "But...No, no I would have been able to tell that it was her by her scent," she reasoned.

"We used a glamor charm and a sacred bracelet to change Artemis's appearance and scent," Nightwing explained to Karin. "If Artemis was the one who kidnapped Miss Martian, it must be for a reason...I'm guessing Aqualad told you all this?" Nightwing looked over at Hitomi.

"Yes," Hitomi answered with tears in her eyes, "You asked so much from him...Kaldur'ahm needed to confide in someone," she managed to say before bawling her eyes out.

Karin was stunned by Hitomi's emotions, never seeing her this upset before. "Hitomi-chan, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Hitomi shook her head, "It's just been really hard...Knowing how much all of you hated Kaldur'ahm even though he wasn't a traitor or a killer...Especially when I," she paused for a moment, "When I found out."

Karin urged her niece to continue, "Found out what?" she asked softly, knowing whatever was going on with Hitomi must have been a heavy burden.

Hitomi slowly rolled up her long sleeve and showed her aunt what was on her wrist.

A sacred bracelet.

Hitomi wore it to hide her scent from the sensitive smelling yōkai. Once she took off the bracelet, her scent hit both Karin and Riku's noses hard.

"Oh man," Riku muttered at a loss, once he realized what Hitomi was hiding. 'This isn't good,' he thought to himself, recalling what M`gann had confessed in him.

"Oh my Kami," Karin said covering her mouth in shock once she smelled her niece's scent.

Conner looked at the yōkai blooded beings in confusion, "What's going on?"

Hitomi looked at Conner, Nightwing and La'gann, "I'm pregnant...With Kaldur'ahm's baby."

The men gasped in surprise.

All the information slowly began to sink in with everyone and The Team slowly turned their gazes to Nightwing furiously.

"Neptune's beard!" La'gann cursed at The Team leader, "I mourned Artemis! I tried to tear Aqualad limb from limb!" he yelled, "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!"

"How could you lie to us?" Karin shouted at Nightwing. "What in the world were you thinking?!"

"You had no right to keep that from us!" Conner told The Teams once trusted leader.

Nightwing held his hands up in surrender, "I know! But right now, we have other things to worry about! We need to find out why Artemis took Miss Martian."

Riku hesitated to speak, "I do," he answered before looking directly at Hitomi, knowing that this will affect her most of all. "During the rescue mission in March, M`gann ran into Aqualad...thinking that he killed Artemis."

Karin and Conner slowly began to put the pieces together and their eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no," Karin muttered as she began to go into hysterics, "No, no, no." Conner was by her side in an instant, trying to his best to keep her calm. 'M`gann what have you done,' Karin thought in a panic.

Hitomi didn't like Karin or Conner's reaction and braced herself for the worst, "Wh-what happened?"

Riku took a moment to gather his courage, "M`gann attacked Aqualad psychically... He's...Hitomi, he's brain dead."

For one brief moment Hitomi was silent, before her face suddenly went pale as her blood ran cold. Out of all the worst case scenarios Hitomi pictured in her head, none of them compared to the father of her unborn child being...Brain dead. "He's...Kaldur'ahm's," was all Hitomi managed to say before fainting into Riku's arms.

The wolf yōkai caught her easily.

"Hitomi-chan," Karin cried with worry.

"Move her to the couch," Conner told the wolf yōkai, as he went over to help move Hitomi to lay down.

"Will she be alright?" La'gann asked Karin, who began using her healing powers on her niece.

"She only fainted," she assured the Atlantean, "Her and the baby are safe."

Nightwing was stunned to silence during the whole thing. Words couldn't describe how guilty he felt in this very moment.

Conner turned to Nightwing, "Artemis grabbed M`gann to try and save Kaldur's mind."

Riku shook his head, "M`gann doesn't know how to do that. I doubt even Martian Manhunter could do that."

Karin finished healing Hitomi and allowed her to rest, "If she can't, Black Manta will kill her and maybe Artemis if she blows her cover," she stated before her gaze slowly looking over at Nightwing.

Everyone was realizing the seriousness of the situation. All because Nightwing stayed silent and didn't tell them the truth.

Karin stood up and walked over to stand in front of the former Boy Wonder. "Dick-kun," she said in a very cold tone, "You said once that you'd hope to never be like Batman...Well you're not...You're much worse," she spat out before walking away, not being able to be in the same room as Nightwing, and went upstairs to check on her siblings.

Nightwing didn't know what to think or say to Karin's allegation...Because everything she said was true.

**Soooo, lots of heavy stuff going on in this chapter. Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger. Things will get better. Only three more chapters to go. (Dun dun Duuun) So, what do you think? Next time: Enter the Warworld...enough said.**

**Till Then My Readers **


	28. Enter The World of War

To Be a Hero

**Over 250 Reviews! You guys are amazing! Huge shout out to Molly Grace 16, AgnetCoCo, Guest(1), Guest(2), Anime hotty lover.18, fandomenforcer, XxSugarxX2010, Guest(3), and Yuri Sato for your reviews and support. You're all awesome XD!**

Disclaimer: No own except for Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, Ai`mi, and H`iro. No sue please.

Chapter 28: Enter the World of War

_Rimbor April 2, 20:04 UTC _

Miko sat next to Hawkman in the crowd of aliens, as they listened to the three High Councilman of Rimbor. They were speaking an alien language in front of Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Hawkwoman. All six League members were bond by hand and ankle cuffs.

It's been months since the trial started and the League still hasn't gotten anywhere pleading their case.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," Superman told the Councilman.

One of the Councilman, Tribune, banged on the translating machine in front of him. "Now does the witness understand?" he asked.

Superman nodded, "Yes, Tribune. But I can only repeat again what we have all along. The Justice League, mainly my fellow defendants and myself, never meant to attack Rimbor or its inhabitants," he stated, "We are not conquerors or criminals. Our only interest is in peace."

The prosecutor, named Dasim, snorted, "Forgive us Superman. If we who represent the Polygloture of Rimbor find that difficult to swallow," he said showing the images of the six accused Leaguers fighting the inhibitors of Rimbor.

Miko glared at the images, 'Haven't they explained this a dozen times before,' she thought to herself irritated.

"We had no control over our actions," Superman argued to Dasim.

"So you had no control over the destruction you caused, the life-forms you injured, the terror you wrought, the children you carried emotionally, and bribes due to this loss of income which you brought about," Dasim said in disbelief.

"Exactly," Superman retorted, "We were not in control. In fact, as stated previously, we were under the complete mental domination of an Earth villain named Vandal Savage."

Dasim gave a face of mock curiosity, "Why would one savage do that to another?"

Miko wanted to yell out the answer but was held back by Hawkman. It was a bit of a routine between the two ever since the trial had started. If one of them wanted to speak out and defend their friends or husband/wife, the other would prevent them from doing so just in case they made things worse.

Before another word could be spoken, a sudden news announcement showed up in front of the attendees of the trial on a holographic screen. The League members could hear the random chatter going on around them.

"Do you see this?"

"It's all over the polygloture."

"That hardly proves it's true."

"The Reach is on Earth?"

"At least someone is taking control of the rogue planet."

"But the Reach? They gain too much influence throughout the galaxy."

Tribune slammed his fist on the desk, "Order! Order!" he yelled at the crowd

Martin Manhunter turned to Green Lantern and linked the League members mind telepathically. _"What does this mean? What is the Reach?"_ he asked.

"_A millennia ago, the Reach were conquerors," _Green Lantern explained. _"And it took the entire Green Lantern Corps to check their advance. That led to a treaty signed with the Guardians of the Universe. Now, the Reach can only lay claim to a world if invited." _

"_If they are on Earth, the Reach must have tricked the people of Earth for the invite," _Miko concluded before automatically thinking about her children and their safety.

"_If the Reach are there, no Lantern can go back to Earth...ever,"_ Green Lantern informed.

"I SAID, ORDER!" Tribune yelled for a final time.

Little did the Justice League members know, that in the crowd of attends of their trial, Vandal Savage was sitting next to a very powerful alien conqueror.

"Hmm," Savage said leaning towards the conqueror, "If the Reach controls Earth and exploit or expands its meta-population, does that not have long-term implications for who rules the galaxy?"

The conqueror growled in anger at the thought and got up loudly from his seat. All the attendance were frightened to silence as they turned to the sound of the attendance strong stomps.

The League members all turned to the source of the disruption and gasped at the sight of the foe they've faced once before.

Mongul, the leader of Warworld.

'This isn't good,' Miko thought in horror as Mongul glared at Superman before making a loud exit.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Watchtower May 23, 21:21 EDT _

All the drama between The Team and their issues with Nightwing was still lingering on all of them.

Never the less, The Team had no choice but to follow their leader.

Especially after what they had discovered.

"We've been tracking something on long-range scanners," Captain Atom informed Aquaman, Black Canary, Nightwing, Moriko and Superboy.

He showed them some current footage of a moving ship slash planet.

"It's on a direct course for Earth, and it's about to pass in front of Rhea, one of the moons of Saturn," Captain Atom continued.

Nightwing took a better look at the footage and gasped, "Not in front...behind."

Moriko's eyes widened, "Rhea's the second largest moon of Saturn. Whatever that thing is it's huge!"

"What do we do?" Superboy asked everyone.

Nightwing tried to think of a solution, "We're going to need more information."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

With help from Green Beetle, The Team discovered that the planet sized ship coming to Earth was called Warworld. An artificial satellite, barley smaller than the Earth's moon, which was a literal mobile doomsday weapon. It was self-powering and self-sustaining due to an endless supply of worker drones providing and battle drones providing security. The Warworld was activated by a crystal key founded by the Warworld's current commander, Mongul, who controls it by mental command.

As the Warworld approached the Earth, its presence shifted the planets gravitation. The tides of the ocean became strong and caused mini tidal waves around the coasts.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_New York City May 25, 05:31 EDT _

The Ambassador cursed Mongul's name as mass hysteria all over the world came for the Reach's aid.

"The Reach and the United Nations take this unprovoked and aggressive threat very seriously," the Ambassador said in front of the news reporters and cameras. He then pointed to the alien ship next to the building, "Unfortunately, the Reach only has this single ship designed for peaceful exploration and diplomacy and unequipped with any weapons. Nevertheless, we pledge solidarity with the people of Earth. The Reach will not abandon you."

As the Ambassador lied to the press, he hoped that the Justice League would make themselves useful and get rid of the approaching threat.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Warworld May 26, 12:00 UTC _

The Team members, Superboy, Moriko, Wonder Girl, Arsenal, Wolf, Kirara, Sphere, Guardian aka Mal, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Impulse snuck into Warworld easily thanks to Blue Beetle's Scarab bypassing security and the Justice League providing a distraction for Mongul.

Luckily, Green Beetle was able to provide schematics of the Warworld, so finding their destinations would be easy.

Delta Squad: Which were Batgirl, Robin, and Okami, would provide hidden air support outside the Warworld with the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode.

Alpha Squad: Superboy, Wonder Girl, Arsenal and Wolf, were on route to take down Mongul.

Beta Squad: Moriko, Kirara, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Impulse, were on their way to the key chamber to steal the crystal that powers the Warworld.

Gamma Squad: Bumblebee, Sphere, and Guardian were on route to disable the Warworld's power core.

If either Alpha, Beta, or Gamma succeed, then the threat would end.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Moriko rode on the transformed Kirara as she, Impulse and Beast Boy followed Blue Beetle, who was following the schematics.

That's when the sound hit Moriko's ears, "Something's coming," she told her squad making them stop.

"There's nowhere to hide," Blue Beetle said looking down the narrow hallway.

Suddenly, red diamond shaped security drones appeared and began to fire at the heroes.

Moriko quickly put up a barrier around herself, Kirara and the boys, "There's too many of them," she told them as she struggled to keep up the barrier.

Blue Beetle readied the canon from his armor, "Ready when you are, **chica**."

"Alright," Moriko glanced at Beast Boy and Impulse who nodded yes, "Go!"

One by one, the squad began destroying the drones.

Moriko used her claws to destroy the drones, before she hit her com-link, "Moriko to Watchtower. We've been spotted. Repeat: The Warworld knows were here."

"_Fine by me,"_ Guardian stated, _"I like the attention...At least the big alien death-moon notices when I'm around." _

"_Was that a slam on me?"_ Bumblebee said insulted, _"We're in the middle of a mission!"_

"_Woman, when are you not in the middle of a mission?"_ Guardian argued back.

Moriko couldn't help but roll her eyes at the couple fighting, 'We really don't have time for this.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Reach Ship_

The Ambassador looked at the screen as the Warworld launched every single missile it possesses. "Well?" he asked the lead scientist.

The scientist looked at her calculation results, "The Justice League will able to neutralize sixty four percent of the Warworld saturation attack at the source. Earth's military forces will be able to neutralize another thirteen percent...However, the remaining twenty three saturation is enough to destroy a hemisphere, which will spoil all of Earth's meat."

Ambassador gave a frustrated snarl before making a tactical decision. "Then to protect the Reach's investment...Mobilize the fleet," he ordered.

The Reach sent all hidden ships around the Earth to fight the Warworld.

A half hour later, the scientist recorded all casualties, "We have sacrificed two-thirds of our fleet to successfully safeguard the Earth...for the time being."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Warworld_

Beta Squad continued to fight the drones and eventually made it to the key chamber.

"Beta to Watchtower. Were in," Moriko said through the com-link.

"And there it is," Blue Beetle pointed to the crystal inside the chamber, "The key."

Suddenly, more security drones appeared to guard the crystal key.

"Ugh,' Blue Beetle groaned, "This is going to take a while."

"Then let's get to it," Moriko said, as she readied her claws and charged at the drones.

Beast Boy transformed to a gorilla and began smashing every drone he could get his hands on. Impulse used his super-speed to destroy all the drones in his path, while Blue Beetle continued using his canon.

After fighting the drones for a few more minutes, the drones quickly shut down and fell to the ground.

"Umm, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked, transforming back to normal.

"_Alpha squad to Watchtower," _Superboy said excited through the com-link, _"Mongul is down and counting." _

"_Alright Alpha Squad,"_ Batgirl cheered.

"_I'd love to take the credit, but we didn't do it,"_ Superboy informed, _"His own machine stung him. I'm guessing with a little help."_

"_You're welcome," _Bumblebee chimed in, since she rerouted the power core to Mongul's location thanks to a suggestion from Guardian.

Blue Beetle went over and grabbed the crystal key. "I'll take this for safekeeping," he told the others, as the Warworld shut down completely.

Moriko sighed in relief and patted Kirara's head, "It's over."

"_Great job, everyone,"_ Nightwing said from the Watchtower, _"Now, rendezvous ASAP so we can bring you home." _

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Gamma and Beta squad met up in at the rendezvous point. All with triumphant looks on their faces.

"Wahoo," Batgirl cheered as she, Robin, and Okami arrived from the Bio-Ship. "Do we rock?"

"Girl, we rock!" Bumblebee agreed as she Batgirl and Moriko gave each other high fives.

Blue Beetle snorted in amusement, "Was there any doubt?"

"Not over here," Guardian answered.

"I can't believe we pulled it off," Okami said relived that everything turned out alright.

Impulse looked around the room, "Hey, where's Alpha?"

"_Trudging along with the Big Bad,"_ Arsenal answered over the com-link, referring to Mongul. _"The guy weighs a metric ton." _

Moriko raised a brow, _"Damn."_

"_Anyway,"_ Arsenal continued, _"We're just a few minutes out."_

Guardian looked over to Bumblebee, "Hey," he said getting her attention. "I know we all did our part, but it was really you who saved the day. You and that big beautiful brain of yours."

"Awww," Moriko, Impulse, and Bat Girl said together, all of them ease dropping on the couple's conversation.

"Shut up," Guardian warned them to back off.

Bumblebee chuckled, before giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Wow," Arsenal said as the Alpha Squad walked into the room. "How do I get that reward?"

Wonder Girl gave a plotting smile that would have made Hitomi proud before giving Arsenal a big kiss on the cheek.

"Gross," Beast Boy said mortified, still at the age where affection towards a girl was disgusting.

Blue Beetle looked at the crystal key before looking around at The Team, "Looks like the gang's all here," said the Scarab user.

Before he hit Impulse hard in the head with the crystal key.

"What the hell?" Moriko questioned before Blue Beetle used his sonic canon on her and the rest of the Team. Arsenal, Superboy, Bumblebee, Robin, and Wonder Girl were the only ones remaining.

"Karin!" Superboy yelled once he saw his girlfriend hit the ground. "Blue! What are you doing!" he asked in confusion.

Blue Beetle used his jet back to get enough power to slam Superboy into the wall, and tip all of the unconscious Mongul's weight on top of Wonder Girl. The Scarab user then stabled Wonder Girl's hands to the floor to prevent her escape.

Arsenal watched as Blue Beetle put the crystal key onto his back, and placing it inside the armor. He knew what would happen next, "No. Not again," he muttered as he looked around and saw the controls that controlled the bay door, "Never again!"

Bumblebee saw what he was doing and screamed, "Arsenal, no!"

Arsenal released the bay doors.

The pressure of space began sucking everything from the room out. Arsenal held onto the wall with his robotic arm. Robin used his shuriken and rammed it into the floor while holding Bumblebee for dear life.

Sphere was the first out the door and sucked into space.

Quickly followed by Blue Beetle, or he would have it wasn't for his jet pack. Flying close to the controls, the scarab user closed the bay doors and used his sonic cannon on the remaining Team members.

Superboy groaned from his spot on the floor, "Why?" he weakly asked.

"Don't waste your oxygen, **hermano**," Blue Beetle informed the Boy of Steel, "There's very little left," he said before hitting Superboy in the face, knocking him out.

Arsenal was gasping for air and quickly got a breathing apparatus from his pocket. Once he was able to breath, he used his robotic arm to escape from the room. 'I won't be taken again,' he swore to himself.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Warworld May 27, 06:04 UTC _

Nightwing exited the magic portal created by Doctor Fate to enter the Warworld, "What happened the rest of my team?" demanded from Blue Beetle, who was standing next to Green Beetle, Doctor Fate and Captain Atom.

"It's all my fault," Blue Beetle admitted weakly, playing the part of the victim.

Green Beetle grasped his brother's shoulder, "That assessment is inaccurate," he said before squeezing his shoulder as a silent message to say, 'well done.'

Blue Beetle sighed, "We won. We were all here in this bay, and Wonder Girl had Mongul hogtied. Then suddenly...a Boom Tube opened up right beneath our feet. I flew up and out. It was instinct, you know. Before I could do anything else, the Boom Tube closed and the others were gone."

Nightwing raised a brow and used his holographic wrist computer to scan the area, "Definitely traces of Boom Tube activity."

Captain Atom nodded, "We think Mongul may have opened the Boom Tube as a means of escape, gaining The Team as captives in the bargain...and worse."

"Impulse had the crystal key," Blue Beetle lied.

"Our priority is making sure no one uses it to reactive the Warworld," Captain Atom continued, "Captain Marvel and Rocket are guarding the key chamber and the rest of the Justice League will continue guarding it in shifts until the key is found and the threat is ended."

Blue Beetle turned his gaze down to the ground in fake shame.

Nightwing saw the action and sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong. We'll figure it out."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Hours Later _

Nightwing twirled Robin's shuriken in his hand as the GBN news played in the background. He had found it in the bay and found remains of Blue Beetle's armor in the blade.

"Why?" Nightwing wondered out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hitomi asked as she stood against the wall. After she had been informed of Blue Beetles story on what had happened and what Nightwing had found in the bay, the hanyou was furious. However, Hitomi knew of what may have happened, "Blue Beetle betrayed The Team," she accused in anger, "I should have been there with everyone."

"We don't know that. And you're not going into the field in your condition," Nightwing gestured to her stomach acknowledging her pregnancy. He had screwed up about the lie about Kaldur and Artemis, the least he could do was watch out for his friend's girlfriend and their unborn child.

"_...I want to take this opportunity to thank this great hero,"_ the Ambassador of the Reach said on the television, drawing the two heroes' attention. _"A hero who almost single-handedly saved the planet Earth from the Warworld. He saved your lives. He saved our lives. Ladies and gentleman, I give you...Blue Beetle." _

The crowd cheered as Blue Beetle came onto the stage. _"Thank you. Thank you all. But it is who should be expressing gratitude to you Ambassador. For giving a normal average human being like me the power of the Reach. The power to save the world."_

Hitomi glared at the screen before turning back to Nightwing, "Any more doubts?" she asked him. Nightwing was so furious that he broke the shuriken in his hand. "Well, that's a no...Did Jamie-chan sound funny to you?"

"What?" he asked not understanding, still a little too pissed off to care.

Hitomi grabbed the remote and reminded the part with Blue Beetle, "Just listen...there," she said pausing the footage after Blue Beetle spoke. "'Should be expressing gratitude,'" she quoted, "Jamie-chan wouldn't say that. Not like 'that' anyway. He's a teenager for crying out loud."

Nightwing was starting to understand Hitomi's meaning, "It's like he's reading a script...or maybe...He's under the Reach's control."

"How could that have...happened," Hitomi paused as the memories of Impulse telling her and Karin about how Green Beetle was able to 'silence' Blue Beetle's Scarab. "Green Beetle...He's been playing us."

Nightwing's eyes widened in realization and cursed, "Damn it! How could we not have seen it?"

Green Beetle was on the Reach's side all along and they played all of them for fools.

The hanyou rubbed her pregnant stomach, something she started doing to calm her nerves. "Now what?" Hitomi asked her team's leader.

Nightwing took a few moments before answering, "We got to find the others. They have to be on Warworld."

Hitomi gave a hopeful look but was still a little concerned, "But how can we know that for sure?"

"I can help with that," said a voice at the front door startling them.

It was Miss Martian.

Thanks to the help of outside forces, Miss Martian was able to escape from Black Manta and still have Artemis and Aqualad maintain their cover.

Hitomi's blood began to boil at the sight of the Martian. "YOU!" she snarled as she charged at the Martian and tackled her to the ground.

Miss Martian made no move to avoid the assault.

"Hitomi!" Nightwing scolded.

The hanyou didn't acknowledge her team leader, "YOU BRAIN BLASTED KALDUR'AHM! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! FROM US!" Hitomi yelled at Miss Martian in her fury as she punched and scratched the Martian repeatedly in the face.

Nightwing ran over and tried to get Hitomi off Miss Martian's form, "Hitomi stop!" he ordered pulling the hanyou back.

"LET ME GO!" Hitomi yelled at him, "SHE HAS TO PAY!"

Miss Martian was silent as she sat up from the ground and wiped the blood off her now busted lip. "I deserve that," she said softly, knowing that there was no way to defend her actions. "In fact, I deserve more...But I was."

"You what?" Hitomi said not caring what the Martian had to say. "Was able to get Intel from Black Manta? None of that is going to make up for what you did!" she yelled in fury.

Miss Martian was getting teary eyed, "I know it wouldn't...But that's not what I was going to say."

Nightwing, who tried to remain calm in the situation, was curious, "What were you able to do?" he asked her.

Miss Martian stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, before she answered. "I was able to 'fix' Aqualad's mind," she admitted with a mild tone. It took a while for the Martian heal Aqualad's mind, especially since she had serious doubts in the beginning, but thanks to Artemis's help she was able to restore Kaldur's mind. She also managed to escape Black Manta's submarine while still allowing Kaldur and Artemis to maintain their cover.

Hitomi's eyes widened at the news, her emotions quickly changing. "Yo-you what?" she questioned, barely able to comprehend what the Martian just said. 'She was...He's...He's back?' she kept babbling in her mind.

Miss Martian slowly walked over to the hanyou and grabbed both her hands into hers, "I fixed him, Hitomi," she repeated, with a smile. The Martian held no grudge against Hitomi for reacting the way she had. Miss Martian knew that Hitomi and Aqualad were still in a relationship since she had literally 'seen it' in Aqualad's mind. "He's no longer brain dead...He's himself again."

Hitomi was overcome with so much relief and joy, she sank down to her knees as cry tears fell down her face. "Oh Thank Kami," she cried, as she placed a hand over her stomach. 'Your daddy's okay.'

The Martian kneeled down and hugged the hanyou, tenderly...That's when she felt the other presence inside Hitomi. "Oh my gosh," she said pulling back looking at the hanyou's face. "You're pregnant?"

Hitomi nodded with a smile as she cried. "Yeah."

Miss Martian was about to jump up with joy until she realized an important factor, "Kaldur doesn't know," she stated, knowing she would have 'seen it' if he did. The hanyou shook her head, her smile fading. Miss Martian realized the true damage she would have caused. 'I almost destroyed a family,' she thought in horror. "Hitomi...I'm so sorry," she apologized.

The hanyou shook her head, "M`gann-chan...You brought my baby's father back...Thank you," she said hugging the Martian in gratitude. "But if you still feel guilty, you can shower the baby with expensive gifts to make up for it," Hitomi teased, but was secretly being serious.

Miss Martian couldn't help but chuckle, "I think I can do that."

Nightwing smirked at the girls, feeling incredibly grateful that Aqualad was alright. "Okay guys," he interrupted, "I know this is tender moment and all, but we still got work to do."

Miss Martian and Hitomi nodded as they got up from the floor. "What do we need to do?" asked the Martian.

Nightwing thought it over for a few moments, "Locating the rest of The Team is a high priority, but we still need to do some damage control with the Reach. Any ideas?" he asked the girls.

Hitomi gave her famous kitsune smirk, "There is something."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_GBN May 29, 23:18 EDT_

Hitomi walked with Godfrey as they headed toward the news room together. "I never thought there would be a day that we'd be on the same page, Gordon," Hitomi commented.

Godfrey nodded, "It boggles me as well, Hitomi. Who knows, maybe this will be the day that you begin to see things my way?"

This made the hanyou snort, "Let's not get too crazy and stick to this matter first shall we."

"Let's," Godfrey answered before the camera crew announced their readiness.

"Alright everyone," a crew man announced, "We're on in five, four, three, two, one."

Godfrey smiled at the camera, "Hello folks. Today we welcome an old friend of our program, the Reach Ambassador," he announced and clapped to greet their guest.

The Ambassador entered the news room and waved at the camera as he sat across from Godfrey and Hitomi.

"Welcome back to the show, Ambassador," Hitomi told the Reach alien, holding a smile on her face. And for once she didn't have to fake it, 'This is going to be fun,' she thought manically.

"It's always a pleasure, Miss Medea and Mr. Gordon," the Ambassador responded.

The interview started with a few mind numbing questions asked by Gordon and Hitomi for a few more minutes. Both news reporters were just waiting in anticipation for what they had in store for the Reach.

"...So you see, the Reach is all about intergalactic brotherhood" the Ambassador concluded the answer to their last question.

"A lovely sentiment. Wouldn't you agree Miss Medea?" Godfrey asked his co-worker.

Hitomi nodded, "Yes it is. But there is just one little question I wanted to bring up."

"Ask away, Miss Medea," the Ambassador encouraged, "I will answer all your questions honestly."

"Good," Hitomi said as she gave a kitsune smile, "Then please explain to all of us why you LIED and kept a fleet of warships underneath the Earth's oceans?" she asked with too sweet of a voice.

The Ambassador's eyes widened a fraction, "Uhh, I think you're forgetting that those ships helped Blue Beetle save the Earth from."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Godfrey interjected, before he played the footage that showed the Ambassador telling the public that they had 'one' alien ship available only a few days ago. "Now, I don't know what you call that on your world, Ambassador. But on planet Earth, we call it a bald-faced lie! How many more lies are you hiding beneath our seas? And how much more propaganda will you ask the human race to swallow and wash down with a nice cold Reach?" he asked while picking up the Reach drink that was placed in front of them.

For once, the Ambassador did not have a comeback for the accusation.

'Got you, you smug bastard,' Hitomi thought victoriously.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Warworld May 30, 20:36 EDT_

Moriko groaned as she awoke from what felt like a medically induced sleep. 'What the?' she questioned her mind before the memories of what happened played in her mind. 'Blue Beetle...why?'

"Come on, wake up," said a voice that was shaking Moriko's shoulder.

Moriko shook her head and looked at her savior. She was surprised to see him here, "Virgil-chan?"

"In the flesh," Virgil said happy to see her awake.

One by one, all the abducted Team members awoke from The Warworld prison cells, thanks to the daring rescue attempt of the four teenagers that were abducted by the Reach and Arsenal.

"Moriko," Superboy weakly made his way over to his girlfriend, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she said before using her healing powers to heal his wounds. The sound of fighting drew Moriko's attention to Mongul and Black Beetle fighting one another. "Oookay, what did we miss?"

"Questions later," Arsenal said as he carried most of the Teams weapons that were confiscated by the Reach and handed them back to their rightful owners. "We got to." As The Team made it to the exit, Arsenal stopped them, "Everyone be ready. There's a squad of Reach soldiers waiting behind this door."

The Team got in a fighting stance once Arsenal opened the door.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

All the Reach soldiers were already down on the ground. Thanks to the second rescue team.

Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Sphere.

"M`gann!" Okami cried out in happiness as he ran to hug his ex-girlfriend, "Thank Kami, you're alright!"

Miss Martin held him back just as tightly.

Arsenal wasn't as thrilled, "Hey, fearless leader," he said mockingly at Nightwing, "Better late than never."

"Is everyone safe?" Nightwing asked as he looked at The Team. Moriko quickly made around about for everyone who needed immediate healing. Mainly, Impulse, Robin, Bumblebee, Guardian, and Batgirl.

"For now," Arsenal answered the former Boy Wonder.

Nightwing nodded satisfied, "The crystal key?"

"Gone," Arsenal said as the sounds of Mongul and Black Beetle grew louder. "We'd better get gone before one of them declares a winner."

Nightwing looked at the fight before looking back at The Team, "Move out," he ordered.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine_

Ai`mi was in her room playing with her dolls on the floor, with Daisuke napping on her bed.

Suddenly, a familiar white serpent appeared next to the half Martian girl's window.

The familiar sensation of the white serpent yōkai hit Ai`mi's senses. She knew that Kikyo was here. The little half Martian walked over to her window and opened it to look outside. Ai`mi instantly saw the familiar forms of Kochō and Asuka at the edge of the woods next to the Higurashi shrine.

"Come on, Aimi," Asuka called to the half Martian, careful not to alarm the other people in the house.

"Come play with us," Kochō called out shortly after Asuka had.

Ai`mi wanted to desperately go outside and play with them, but remembered the promise that she had made to Karin. "Nee-san told me I can't play with Kikyo anymore," she told them while pouting.

"But we're not Kikyo silly," Kochō said obviously.

"It's me and Kochō," Asuka concluded.

Their logic made Ai`mi smile. They were right. Karin didn't say anything about her not being able to see Kochō and Asuka. "Okay, just give me a minute," she called out before leaving the window.

Ai`mi quickly made her way over to the door and quietly made her way down the stairs. She could see her two brothers, with Jewel and Lyacon at their sides, playing a video game in the living room. Too involved with it to notice anything around them. Ai`mi made a quick glance to the couch and saw her assigned babysitter Hitomi asleep on the couch.

The half Martian girl quickly ran past the room and made her way out the back door. She ran to the side of the house where Kochō and Asuka were patiently waiting.

"Let's go," Asuka said while she grabbed Ai`mi's hand and gently dragged her further into the woods, followed by Kochō.

Daisuke yawned as he awoke from his nap and quickly noticed that his charge was missing. The wolf neko sniffed the room and followed Ai`mi sent to the door. He continued to follow the scent out the room, down the stairs, and out the slightly opened back door.

Daisuke sniffed the grounds until he caught Ai`mi's scent again and began following it into the woods.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Warworld Ten Minutes Later _

The Team and four super powered teenagers ran to the bay and back to the Bio-Ship.

"Everyone healed up?" Nightwing asked Moriko.

"Almost," she answered before looking at the four teenagers.

Eduardo was hesitant, "I don't know, **amiga**. I don't trust that glowing."

"I'm just healing your body's injuries," Moriko told him, "Even the ones that can't be seen," she informed before healing all four teenagers.

"**Thank you, Moriko,"** said Asami in appreciation.

Moriko nodded before the fatigue began to hit her. Luckily, Superboy and Kirara were there to break her fall.

"You need to stop over doing this," Superboy reminded her.

Moriko made a motion that she was fine, "I know. But I needed to thank them somehow...You saved us," she said the last part to the four teenagers.

Nightwing looked at the quartet and nodded impressed, "No training. No guidance. And yet you pulled it off. After we debrief when we get back, there might be a place for all of you with the Team."

Virgil smiled in excitement, "Wow, really?"

Ty was less enthusiastic, "So now that we saved your butts, you're cool with us not being S.T.A.R Labs guinea pigs?"

"Dude chill," Virgil told his friend.

"We all have our limits," Superboy informed them as he helped Moriko get on Kirara's back, since she was getting too weak to stand. "S.T.A.R was trying to help you find it."

Arsenal was annoyed with the talking and made a bee-line towards Nightwing, "Before we head back, we need to talk about Blue Beetle. He betrayed us."

"Look who's talking!" Bumblebee retorted, "Last thing I remember is you blowing out the airlock without even warning the rest of us. We almost got sucked into space and guaranteed our capture with the Reach because of you!"

Arsenal glared at Bumblebee, "I was on ice for eight years! There's no way I was getting grabbed again! And in case you forgot, my escape resulted in you being free now to stand here and complain!"

"She's the one complaining?" Moriko interrupted, "That's all you've ever done since you were rescued. You've been taking your vengeance for the Light out on everyone who you think deserves it. You're worse than Red Arrow!"

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Arsenal argued.

"Enough!" Nightwing ordered, ending the argument. "I've heard enough. Thank you for the rescue Arsenal...And when we get back to Earth, you're off The Team."

The four super-powered teenagers were stunned by this.

"You can't do that," Ty yelled in protest.

"If it wasn't' for Arsenal, we wouldn't have rescued anyone," Virgil tried to defend him.

"That may be," Nightwing agreed, "But this isn't the first time Arsenal's pulled this kind of stunt. He intentionally endangered the lives of his teammates in order to further his own agenda or guard against his own personal demons...Pardon the expression," he said the last part to Moriko and Kirara. "Anyway, your behavior is unacceptable. Until you can prove yourself a team player, you have no place on this team," he said glaring at Arsenal before looking at the others. "Let's get aboard and get out of here."

"Gladly," Superboy said relieved.

Arsenal and the four teenagers didn't move from their spot. The teenagers couldn't believe that The Team would treat one of their own that way.

"We don't need your help getting back to Earth or offer to join The Team," Virgil said making his group's decision. "We have our own way of doing things."

Ty looked over to Arsenal, "What do you say, bro? Want to ride with us?"

Arsenal smirked, "Sounds like a plan."

Asami pulled a device from her pocket.

The Team recognized Apocalypse device immediately.

A Fatherbox.

'That's how they got here,' Superboy realized, 'They used the Fatherbox to make a Boom Tube.'

"Where did you get that?" Nightwing asked horrified.

Instead of answering, Asami held the box up, "Home, please," she ordered, before a Boom Tube came and took the four teenagers and Arsenal away.

"What the hell just happened?" Moriko asked.

"I don't know," answered Superboy, "But I doubt it's good."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bio-Ship May 30, 06:15 EDT _

"I know that the missing crystal key is important," Impulse told The Team on their way back to the shrine. "But we need to talk about saving Blue Beetle."

Miss Martian sighed as she pulled up some news footage regarding the scarab using hero.

"_Blue Beetle, The so-called Reach hero has dominated the cycle,"_ said Cat Grant of GBN News, _"U.N. Secretary General Tseng announcing his plan to present Beetle with the International Medal of Valor for saving the Earth from the Warworld."_

"You've got to be kidding me?" Okami said in disbelief.

Robin snorted as he folded his arms, "That's a lot of good press for a traitor."

"It's not his fault," Impulse defended the possessed Scarab user.

Moriko put her hand on Impulse's shoulder, "We know it's not Jamie-chan's fault, Bar-chan. But as long as that Scarab is on him, he's a threat." She hated saying this to the little speedster, but as long as Blue Beetle was in the Reach's control, they didn't have much choice.

"That's why we got to set him free," Impulse told her desperately before thinking of what to say next, "You know, before he conquers the Earth and enslaves all mankind."

"You see that's what I don't understand," Okami interrupted as he walked over to Impulse, "I get why humans don't stand a chance at fighting back against the Reach. But what about the demons?" the wolf yokai pointed out

The Team looked at one another, haven't really considering that before.

Moriko looks over at Impulse, "What does happen to the yōkai in the future?"

The speedster didn't want to say, not wanting to relive the horror of seeing some good friends of his die because of what happened. "The Reach...They found a way to replicate holy energy and weaponize it. It's what they used on demons who were defiant against their take over. And the very first demon in history that was killed by the Reach...was Sesshōmaru."

Moriko tried to her best not to panic at the thought of her uncle dying at the hands of the Reach. "N-no," she said, leaning into Superboy for support.

"There is no way they can take down demon lord as strong as Sesshōmaru," Okami stated.

Impulse shook his head, "They did and they will...unless we do something."

Superboy gave a look of confusion, "Wouldn't the Reach have had to actually capture a holy person or demon's essence in order to pull that off?" asked the Boy of Steel.

That's when The Team realized an important factor of the Boy of Steel's reasoning.

The Reach had already succeeded in capturing a demon.

"Noboru," Moriko growled, "The Reach used that damn tengu to get what they needed."

Okami realized how dangerous this was now, "If the Reach succeeds in making holy energy weapons, those of us with demon blood are dead."

Moriko and Okami both shuddered at the thought of being purified.

Thirty minutes later, the Bio-Ship landed in front of the Higurashi Shrine.

Moriko took off her hood and scarf once she entered the living room.

Kou`ki and H`iro were on the floor, deeply entranced by a video game, while Hitomi was passed out on the couch.

Moriko shook her head in amusement as she leaned down and shook her nieces shoulder, "Hitomi-chan," she sang, to wake her up.

The hanyou woke up with a start, "Who–what?...Kar-chan," she cheered as she pulled Moriko down in a vice grip hug. "You're all okay!"

Bumblebee snorted, "Yeah. No thanks to Blue Beetle."

"I heard," Hitomi retorted, "Where do we go from here?" she asked Nightwing.

"We already have an idea, but it's going to take some time," the former Boy Wonder informed The Team.

Moriko nodded in understanding and glanced over to her brothers, "Where's Ai-chan?" she asked the boys and Hitomi.

"Uhh," the hanyou answered as she looked around the room, noticing the half Martian girl's absence.

"She went to play with her dolls," Kou`ki answered, not taking his gaze off the television screen.

Moriko folded her arms, "And she's playing by herself, why?"

"Cause dolls are stupid," H`iro answered, still not taking his eyes off the game.

Moriko shook her head and sighed before she went upstairs to check on her sister.

The door to Ai`mi's room was closed, so Moriko knocked first before opening it. "Ai-chan, we're back," she said while entering the room. She quickly noticed tath it was empty and that the window was open. "Ai`mi," she called out with worry, as she ran to the window and looked out into the empty yard. "AI`MI!" she yelled outside, praying that her little sister will answer back.

The only thing she heard was silence.

"Karin," Superboy barged into the room hearing her screams, "What's going on?"

Moriko turned teary eyed, "She's gone! Ai`mi is gone!"

***Dodges random throwing objects* Sorry! I know most of you don't like cliffhanger. I hope I wasn't too harsh on M`gann. So what do you think? Only two more chapters left. *sniffle* Next time: The search for Ai`mi and a meeting with the Light and the Reach. **

**Till Then My Readers **


	29. Hostility

To Be a Hero

**That's right everyone! In honor of the holidays, I'm posting the last two chapters TOGETHER. Think of it as my gift to all of you for your awesomeness. A special shout out to Molly Grace 16,** **Anime hotty lover.18,** **Radji, MariMart, MoonlightWolf16, ViolentBookworm173 and naokinaozumi1508 for your love and support. And a huge thank you to all my other readers who've been with me throughout this fic. **

Disclaimer: You all know this by know. I only the characters Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, Ai`mi, and H`iro. So no suing please.

Chapter 29: Hostility

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Ai`mi!" Moriko called for her sister as she and The Team wandered the woods near her families' shrine. She along with Okami, Wolf, and Kirara were at the front, tracking the half Martian's scent.

"Ai`mi!" Superboy called for the half Martian, worried for the little girl that he considered his sister.

Bumblebee, Wonder Girl, and Beast Boy were in the air, trying to find any sign of movement above the woods. "Ai`mi!" Wonder Girl called from above.

"Ai`mi!" Guardian and Batgirl yelled together as they looked around in a thicket nearby, and found nothing.

Miss Martian was using her telepathy to search the woods, _"Ai`mi can you hear me. Say something honey." _

The Team continued forward.

Suddenly, Wolf, Kirara, Okami, and Moriko came to a halt.

"You got something?" Nightwing asked as the rest of the ground squad came to them.

Okami shook his head, "If by something you mean nothing. As in, the scent and trail stop here. Then yes we found something."

Wolf and Kirara desperately continued searching the area, hoping to find any sign of Ai`mi or their son Daisuke, who was also missing. Neither of them could find anything.

"Search the area," Nightwing told the others, before Impulse arrived with something in his hand.

"I found this," the speedster said holding up a fox stuffed animal toy.

"That's Kitsune-sama," Moriko said grabbing it from Impulse, "It's Ai`mi's toy."

Okami quickly sniffed the toy, hoping to find something on it. "I'm only getting Ai`mi's scent from it," he said in regret.

Miss Martian lowered to the ground, "I can't get a read on her. Wherever she is, she's out of range."

Nightiwng pressed his com-link, "Any progress?"

"_We're five miles into the woods,"_ Bumblebee reported, _"No sign of Ai`mi."_

Moriko slowly lowered to her knees and began hitting the ground repeatedly, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she screamed as tears went down her eyes.

Superboy was at Moriko's side in an instant, stopping her from hurting herself again. "We're going to find her."

The Team nodded with Superboy's promise.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine_

Kou`ki was in Hitomi's arms, crying his eyes out for his missing sister. It was obvious that Kikyo was the one who had taken Ai`mi.

Lyacon and Jewel whimpered for their missing sibling. Lyacon even began to lightly howl in sadness.

"This is all my fault," Kou`ki blubbered out.

Hitomi shushed him, "You didn't know. How could you have known?"

"I thought Kikyo wanted to be my friend," Kou`ki told her, "She was the first person not to be scared of me."

"Really?" Hitomi said unconvinced, "Because I can think of a group of people out there, who are actually looking for your Nee-chan, that aren't scared of you in the slightest." Kou`ki looked up at the hanyou, taking in her words. "We love you, Kou-chan. Never doubt that."

The Team arrived back, all with defeated looks on their faces. Moriko was crying clutching on to Kitsune-sama for dear life.

The half Martian whimpered, "Where's Ai-chan?"

Moriko wiped her tear filled eyes, "We don't know, Kou-chan."

Kou`ki cried harder as he buried his head into Hitomi's shoulder.

Impulse looked at the distraught family. 'This wasn't supposed to happen,' he thought to himself, having no knowledge of this event.

"She's not hurt," H`iro said to everyone suddenly, as he cuddled up with Jewel and Lycaon. Oddly, the youngest half Martain wasn't as worried about his twin as everyone else, "She's just scared."

Miss Martian looked at her youngest cousin curiously, "What do you mean H`iro?"

"Ai-chan," H`iro retorted, "She's scared wherever she is."

Moriko went over to her youngest brother and sat down next to him, "Well of course she's scared, Nii-chan," she said while embracing him in a one arm hug. "Kikyo took her away."

"She's cold too," H`iro continued, confusing everyone even more. "But she's not hungry," he said as if he knew.

"What makes you say that?" Nightwing asked the youngest half Martian, suspicious of why he would think that.

H`iro shrugged, "I don't know," he said innocently.

Moriko lowered her mask and hood as she stared at her little brother in astonishment. "H`iro-chan...Can you sense Ai-chan? Like where she is?" she asked him hopefully.

"I don't know," H`iro said again, in a childlike manner.

Miss Martian walked over and kneeled in front of the youngest half Martian, "H`iro, would it be alright if I go through your mind? Just for a minute."

H`iro nodded, "Okay," he replied, without much care.

Miss Martian went through H`iro's mind, not finding anything unusual. 'But there is...something,' she realized, sensing hints of feelings that did not belong to H`iro.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Black Manta's Ship_

Ai'mi was cold.

There wasn't much heat in the room that Kikyo had put her in. She was also very uncomfortable, since they put a weird collar on her. Whatever it was, she couldn't use her telepathy.

"Daisuke...I'm scared," she told her wolf neko, who followed her into the woods. Luckily he had otherwise, she'd be alone right now.

Daisuke licked Ai`mi's chin in comfort and tried to keep her warm with his fur. The wolf neko might be young, but he knew by watching his parents that their charges always come first.

The door to the room suddenly opened startling her.

"Are you comfy, young one?" Kikyo asked sarcastically the young half Martian.

Ai`mi shook her head no. The half Martian began to feel really stupid for trusting Kikyo when her sister told her not to. Daisuke growled at the undead miko, not liking her intentions or her smell.

"Good," Kikyo said satisfied by the half Martian's discomfort, "But I'm guessing you could use some company."

That's when another lady came into the room. Ai`mi couldn't see the woman's face since she wore an orange mask that matched the orange and black outfit she was wearing.

"Why am I the one stuck babysitting?" the woman in orange and black asked annoyed.

"Because Black Manta and Savage ordered you too," Kikyo retorted, "Just make sure our...guests are all nice and comfy, okay Tigress."

The woman, Tigress, still didn't look too happy, "How long is this day care center of ours going to last?" she asked folding her arms in reluctance.

"Until I say so," Kikyo answered sternly at this henchman's insolence, "I have to wait until my copy is back from wherever the hell in space she is. I still find it hard to believe that she just 'left' her children like that...I would have never done that to mine."

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Kikyo could have slapped this henchman for her ignorance, "Just watch her," she ordered before leaving the room and locking the door.

Tigress glanced over to Ai`mi and noticed her shivering, "You cold?"

Ai`mi nodded yes.

Tigress went over to a nearby cabinet and grabbed a spare blanket, "Here," she said while wrapping the blanket around Ai`mi and more importantly, maneuvering her face was away from the camera in the room. "I'll get you out of here soon, okay Ai," Tigress, who was secretly Artemis, whispered to the little half Martian. 'Please get the message,' the archer begged in her mind.

Ai`mi's eyes widened at the nick name. Only one person has ever called her Ai and that was her Nee-san's friend, 'Artemis?' she questioned in confusion.

Before Ai`mi could ask, Tigress held her finger to her lips, telling the half Martian to keep quiet. "Don't go telling everyone about my good side, okay?" Tigress told Ai`mi, before winking at her. To anyone watching through the security camera, they would have thought she meant the gesture of giving the half Martian the blanket.

Ai`mi nodded yes with mild understanding. Whether this person was Artemis or not, she was already feeling a little bit safer.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine_

Miss Martian pulled back from H`iro's mind, "Oh my gosh," she said in bewilderment.

"You found something?" Okami asked her hopefully.

"Yes," answered the Martian, "I mean, I think so."

Karin looked at her cousin confused, "What do you mean you think so?"

Miss Martian didn't even know how to describe it, "I can't read Ai`mi's mind through H`iro's...But I can 'feel' it. I can sense what she's feeling...I don't even know how that's possible."

Beast Boy raised a brow, "Maybe it's because their twins," he suggested, "They are part Martian twins, after all."

"They say twin bounds are the strongest kind of bonds," stated Bumblebee, giving her thoughts on the matter.

"But, they haven't hurt her?" Superboy asked the Martian. She shook her head no, causing everyone in the room to sigh in relief.

Karin looked at Miss Martian with hope, "How's Ai`mi now?"

"Like H`iro said, she was scared and cold," Miss Martian replied. "But, then she started to feel warm and then suddenly felt less scared...I think Ai`mi was with someone and whoever it was, she trusts them."

Karin didn't know what to think of that information. "Who can she feel safe with when she's with villains?"

Hitomi's eyes suddenly widened in realization, "Oh my Kami! She's with Kaldur'ahm and Artemis-chan!"

"WHAT?" screamed The Team who still didn't know the truth about Aqualad, in surprise.

Nightwing smacked his forehead and knew that he had a lot of explaining to do with the rest of his team

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Bio-Ship June 14, 00:45 UTC-3_

M`gann had never felt so much awkwardness in her life. "I'm sorry," she told the only other passenger on the ship, La'gaan. She had picked him up from Atlantis, since he was needed to help out Aquaman during the strange tidal changes created from the Warworld's presence, and bring him back to the shrine.

La'gaan snorted as he turned around in his seat in front of the ship to look at her, "You're sorry? I'm the one getting dumped."

The Martian sighed, knowing how hard this conversation was going to be. But M`gann had already made up her mind "La'gaan please try to understand. All that time I spent prisoner aboard Black Manta's ship gave me some time to think...And watching Karin and her siblings missing Ai`mi gave me even more clarity...I realize now that I haven't been fair to you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?" La'gaan argued, not wanting to lose something good in his life.

"You don't see it," M`gann retorted as she got out of her pilot seat and went to stand in front of the Atlantean. "La'gaan, the reason we got together is because you made me feel better about myself. That's not a relationship. It's selfishness."

La'gaan refused to give this up without a fight and stood up from his chair, "That's just how it started. But Angelfish, what matters is what our relationship might become," he said as he grabbed her hand tenderly.

"Except our relationship won't be anything more than it is now," M`gann told him the hard truth, as she pulled her hand back.

The Atlantean clenched his hand into a fist and slammed into the Bio-Ship's wall, "Neptune's Beard, this is about Riku isn't it!"

M`gann wanted to answer no, but knew that she'd be lying. During her time being held captive, all she could think about was how Riku will never know that she still loves him. 'Not anymore,' M`gann promised herself.

"It's not just him," M`gann answered honestly, "It's about me too. La'gaan, I can't give you what you want: to be more than just my rebound guy...You deserve better than that."

La'gaan sneered at her, "You're right, M`gann. I do," he spat before he turned to sit back in his seat.

M`gann sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye and went back to her pilot seat.

Neither of them talked the rest of the way back to the shrine.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine June 14, 00:03 EDT _

Two whole weeks had passed since Ai`mi had been taken.

Karin has been a nervous wreck the entire time. Although, H`iro's connection with his twin sister offered some comfort that Ai`mi was still alive and well, it didn't change that she was still in enemy hands. The only place she felt even the slightest bit calm was under the Goshinboku

Conner saw her from inside and walked out there to be with her, "Hey," he called to Karin, sitting down next to her.

Karin made no move to greet him.

"It wasn't your fault," Conner told her.

She shook her head in disagreement, "I should have been here, Kon-El...All I had to do was stay home, like I promised I would, and it wouldn't have."

Conner stopped her, "Karin you can't keep doing this," he scolded, "Blaming yourself isn't going to change what Kikyo planned to do from the beginning." The Boy of Steel wiped a tear that escaped down Karin's face, "We're going to bring Ai`mi home."

Karin slowly nodded, "I miss her...And with the mission that's going on right now isn't helping my nerves much either."

"It's going to work," The Boy of Steel promised.

They were referring to the plan of getting Blue Beetle's Scarab back onto their side and out of the Reach's hands.

A few months back Batgirl and Bumblebee saw markings in a temple in Bialya that matched Blue Beetle's Scarab. Doctor Fate was able to translate the markings which described a mystic ceremony that the ancients used to cleanse the scarab of Rach control. It took time from then till now for Doctor Fate to teach Zatanna on how to do the ritual since he, a Lord of Order, could not preform it.

Once Blue Beetle was saved, The Team can move to phase two of the plan.

Karin leaned her head on Conner's shoulder, "I hope you're right," she replied as she grabbed his hand tightly with worry. Both for Jamie and for Ai`mi. 'I've never been so helpless in my life,' she admitted to herself.

Conner brought their conjoined hands to his mouth and kiss the back of her hand in comfort.

Suddenly both of their com-links went off, "_Batgirl to The Team...Blue Beetle is back!" _

Karin and Conner looked at each other in surprise before they smiled at the news.

"_Thank Kami for that,"_ Hitomi replied in her com-link relieved.

"_Great to have you back, Blue,"_ Riku said from his com-link.

"_It's good to be back,"_ Jamie replied, sounding like himself for the first time in weeks. _"Guys I am so sorry for what happened. I had no control." _

"We know, Jamie-chan," Karin interrupted, "We're just glad you're back."

"_And that's not all,"_ Batgirl continued, _"We freed Green Beetle too." _

Karin smiled, glad that B`arzz was back being himself again.

"_Good work, Team,"_ Nightwing said through the com-link, _"Now come on home."_

A few minutes later M`gann and La'gaan arrived at the shrine on the Bio-Ship

"Hey you two," Karin greeted, "Did you hear the news."

"Yeah, terrific," La'gaan mumbled, "I'll be watching T.V," he said while heading inside.

Conner raised a brow, "What's up with him?" he gestured to the Atlantean.

The Martian looked hesitant to answer, "We, uh, we broke up."

Karin gave her cousin a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, M`gann-chan. Are you gonna be okay?"

M`gann nodded, "I'll be fine...Karin, Conner I...I owe you both an apology," she said surprising the couple, "My behavior was out of control and I was mad when you tried to tell me otherwise...But you both still helped me when I needed you...Thank you."

Karin smiled at her cousin and stood up to hug, to let her know all was forgiven. Conner stood up and gave the Martian a nod of acknowledgment.

M`gann sighed in relief before she looked a little nervous about what she was about to ask next, "Umm, do you guys know where Riku is?" she questioned, making the couple give a knowing smirk.

"I think he went with Hitomi to her parent's place," Conner answered M`gann, "She's finally going to tell them the news about them becoming grandparents."

The Martian winced at the thought, "Poor Shippo."

Karin snorted, "Poor Kaldur-san. My Onii-san's gonna kill him."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Medea House _

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Shippo swore as he slammed his fist down on the table, breaking it in half.

Rin shook her head at her husband in disbelief, "Really Shippo, did it have to be the table?"

Hitomi stood there in front of her parents, nervously fidgeting and playing with her fingers. For the first time since before she could remember, Hitomi couldn't use her kitsune cuteness to calm her father down.

"But like we said, Kaldur isn't really a traitor," Riku tried to explain as he stood next to his child hood friend for emotional support.

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT!" Shippo yelled at the wolf yōkai, "THAT ATLANTEAN BASTARD GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!"

Hitomi glared at her father in irritation, "I had a part in it too, ya know!"

"Oh we know," Rin said a little amused.

Riku looked over at Rin surprised, "You seem really calm about all this, Rin-sama."

"Are you kidding?" Rin replied as she gestured to Hitomi, "My baby is giving me a grandbaby. Who wouldn't be happy about that?"

"ME!" Shippo answered in anger.

"Shippo, I really wish you'd calm down," Rin scolded him, finally fed up with her husband's outrage. "Hitomi and Kaldur have been together for years. Is this really all that surprising?"

The kitsune tried to come up with a good excuse, "How can you be okay with this? They're not even married!"

"We will be," Hitomi interrupted her father, surprising him and her mother. "After Kaldur'ahm and Nightwing came up with details for the undercover mission, Kaldur'ahm and I talked about our future together. We wanted to wait till after his mission was completed just in case...something bad happened...Kaldur'ahm also wanted to ask your permission first before officially asking me, dad."

Shippo was speechless for a few moments before cursing under his breath. It was really hard for him to actually hate Kaldur's guts when he was thinking of doing things honorably like that.

Rin looked at her daughter sympathetically, "Oh sweetheart you should have told us all this before. We could have helped you through this hard time."

"I couldn't tell anyone," Hitomi said in regret, "I really wish I had now. Maybe it would have saved us from some of the things The Team went through."

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Soooo," Riku said trying to bring the conversation back to life. "Your baby is going to be part human, part fox and part Atlantean," he voiced to Hitomi before smiling in amusement, "Not gonna lie, that's going to be one bad ass kid."

Rin and Hitomi giggled.

"Oh and can you imagine what Conner and Karin's baby will be like when they finally have one," Rin teased, thinking of how a part human, yōkai, and Kryptonian baby would be like.

Shippo sent her a death glare of even suggesting such a thing. She glared back with an 'I'd like to see you try' look.

Riku looked over to the hanyou, "Well this went better than expected."

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah...Now I just got to tell Ojii-sama," she reminded the wolf yōkai.

Riku's eyes widened, "Oh Kaldur better be glad he's in the ocean somewhere right now."

Again Hiotmi nodded in agreement. If her father wasn't kill Kaldur, Sesshōmaru definitely will if he was displeased. 'Then he'll probably bring Kaldur'ahm back to life, just to make him pay child support,' she thought.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Black Manta's Ship June 18, 22:55 ECT_

Ai`mi hadn't left the room she'd been in for weeks. They gave her plenty of food and cloths when she needed it, and Daisuke was being taken care of too. But she was definitely starting to go crazy of boredom.

If it wasn't for Tigress, Ai`mi would have gone out of her mind by now.

Suddenly, the door to Ai`mi's room opened and Kaldur, dressed as Black Manta, and Tigress came into the room.

"Time to go," said Kaldur as gently as possible.

Ai`mi got out of bed carrying Daisuke in her arms, "Where are we going?"

Tigress lifted Daisuke under one arm and grabbed the half Martians hand before giving her a reassuring smile. "You'll see...I promise, everything will be alright Ai."

The half Martian held onto to Tigress's hand nervously.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Santa Prisca June 19, 00:00 ECT_

The summit mission was underway.

The Team had already infiltrated the Light's and Reach's meeting spot inside of a hidden cave. All The Team members had their assigned positions and were prepared for almost everything.

"_Everyone ready,"_ Miss Martian asked everyone through the mind link. Everyone responded yes.

Moriko crouched down in the shadows, getting ready for what was ahead. 'Please Kami, let this work,' she prayed.

"_Targets are entering the cave," _Miss Martian reported. 

Black Beetle, the Ambassador, the lead scientist, and a few Reach soldiers entered one end of the cave, while Vandal Savage, Deathstroke, Kikyo, Ra's al Ghul and his servant Ubu, Black Manta, Kaldur, Tigress who was still holding onto Daisuke and Ai`mi, The Brain and Monsieur Mallah entered from the other side.

It took everything Moriko had not to move from her spot, and run over to Ai`mi. But one gesture from Nightwing made her stop.

"Ambassador," Vandal Savage greeted the alien.

"Savage," Ambassador greeted back before gesturing to Ai`mi, "May I ask why you've brought a child to this meeting?"

Kikyo gave a cocky smile, "Well we've learned that leaving our prisoners unattended only leads to disaster. As I'm sure you know."

The Ambassador sent the undead miko a small glare, knowing that she was referring to their own prisoners escaping.

Black Beetle stepped forward, "As head of security for the Reach, I must insist no masks be worn at this summit."

Black Manta removed his helmet, while Deathstroke removed his mask. Tigress removed her mask after dropping Daisuke by Ai'mi's feet. "We're so in over our head," she whispered to Kaldur as she touched the jewel around her neck.

The Atlantean quickly shushed her, not wanting to blow their cover. 'Not yet,' he thought cautiously.

Ambassador nodded satisfied, "Then with the formalities out of the way."

"We'll begin," Savage interjected.

"Won't the rest of the Light be joining us?" questioned the Ambassador.

Ra's al Ghul was the one who answered, "Our more public members are occupied at the moment. Their conducting damage control to mitigate our recent defeats."

'Damn it,' Moriko cursed in her mind from her hidden spot. She and The Team were hoping to get the entire Light together. 'I guess beggars can't be choosers,' she thought reluctantly.

The Ambassador glared at the leader of the League of Assassins, "The Reach has come to this summit with grievances against the Light. Please explain how the young Earth champions were allowed access to the Bialyan Scarab temple under your control?" he demanded.

"If I may respond," Kaldur spoke up.

"No you may not!" Black Beetle replied. His harsh tone made Ai`mi step behind Tigress to hide while Daisuke growled at the alien. "Keep your whelp-meat silent, Manta!"

"Your insolence grows progressively less charming, Beetle," Black Manta replied without any fear of the Scarab user.

"You can say that again," Kikyo retorted while brushing her long black hair back. The undead miko was already growing tiresome of this meeting with Reach. If she had it her way, she would have sucked the souls out of their bodies by now.

Savage silenced his fellow Light members with a wave of his hand, "My friends, I think we can all agree that in recent days no one has done more, sacrificed more, for both the Light and the Reach than Kaldur'ahm. It was why he was entrusted with security for this summit, and why he's entitled to speak."

The Ambassador contemplated Vandal Savage's reasoning and sighed before folding his arms, "Fine. He may speak."

"Thank you, Ambassador," Kaldur said in appreciation before he walked into the center of the cave to address the Reach. "We acknowledge your concerns over the actions of my former teammates. However, you must acknowledge the Light could not have known the significance of the temple ore that ancient Earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free both Blue and Green Beetle from your thrall. If the Reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago their Scarab was sent to infiltrate Earth with a Beetle warrior, the Light might've made the connection to the temple and would have provided better security for it."

The lead scientist glared at her Ambassador, "I told you! We should have studied how Blue Beetle's Scarab had crashed prior to putting it back on-mode." One sinister glance from the Ambassador cause the scientist to stop complaining. "Apologies. I spoke out of turn."

Black Manta disagreed, "No, my dear. You were quite correct to call your master's tactics into question. The Light has provided everything the Reach required and you 'aliens' have let it all slop away."

"I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion," the Ambassador argued.

Kikyo shook her head unamused, "Oh I can disagree with that, Ambassador."

"Your public approval rating are at a record low, as are sales of the Reach drink which you had hoped would enslave the populace," Ra's al Ghul stated to the Reach.

Vandal Savage nodded, "You also allowed the young heroes you kidnapped to be rescued by the other teenagers, whose metagenes 'you' had enhanced."

"After allowing their escapes as well," Black Manta reminded them.

"Worst of all" Kaldur continued, "Blue and Green Beetle have slipped form your grasp and fallen into the hands of the Justice League."

The Ambassador growled, "I can assure you, both Beetles will soon return to the fold. In fact, Black Beetle has been summoned to Earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the Warworld, to kill Blue and Green Beetle."

Black Beetle gave a grin of delight.

Ai`mi was growing more terrified by the Reach, and buried her face into Tigress back.

"By killing the Beetles, their Scarabs may be reset and installed upon new host bodies that will forever be slaves to the Reach," the scientist explained.

"Do not question us on that score, or any other," the Ambassador concluded. "Don't you forget that the Earth is now the property of the Reach. And per our original agreement, the Light is merely our favored agents amongst the humans."

Kikyo gave a mocking smile of flattery, 'Fools,' she thought to herself.

Black Beetle glared at the undead miko's cheekiness, "Show the proper respect or suffer the consequences!"

Moriko was starting to get annoyed at how both the Reach and Light went back and forth on the blame game. 'Come on. Come on,' she urged, wanting to get her sister back.

Black Manta gave a look of protest before he stepped forward to face the Reach, "No agreement exists that makes a slave of Black Manta!"

"No agreement exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta!" Black Beetle retorted as he was now standing in front of the Atlantean.

"Manta guarantees that himself," Black Manta retorted while he activated one of the guns in his suit, ready to fire it.

Black Beetle did the same, by aiming one his weapons from his armor.

Ra's al Ghul sighed, "It seems we have a standoff."

"No, 'we' don't," Black Beetle answered while he back handed Black Manta in the face.

Gently pushing Ai`mi over to Kaldur, Tigress jumped into action along with Deathstroke to attack Black Beetle.

A few of the Reach soldiers fired at the two assassins.

One of the attacks was aimed right at Ra's al Ghul, almost hitting him if it weren't for Tigress taking the hit with her sword.

"Apologies, Great One," Tigress said in respect.

"None necessary, child," the leader of the League of Assassins assured before he noticed the necklace she was wearing. 'Is that?' he wondered as Tigress went back into the fight, 'It can't be.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The fight between the Light and Reach continued for a few more moments.

"Enough!" Kaldur finally stepped in, "We are allies. Not enemies. Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents, the Justice League and their sidekicks."

Moriko had to admire Kaldur's acting skills. If she hadn't already known the truth, she would have truly believed he was on the Light's side. 'But did he have to call us sidekicks,' she thought in slight annoyance.

"Kaldur'ahm is correct," Vandal Savage agreed.

"Should we not be concerned that Superman, Batman the Lanterns and the rest of those League members will soon return to Earth and once again sway public opinion to their side?" Kaldur reminded everyone.

"Superman, and those accused with him, will never leave Rimbor," Vandal Savage assured, "The attack we forced them to make on that world has guaranteed their convictions."

Nightwing smirked at Savage's confession, 'Gotcha.'

"And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian treaty form returning to Earth now that we've convinced U.N Secretary Tseng to welcome us here," said the Ambassador.

'Just keep digging that hole you're in, you stupid alien,' Moriko thought towards him.

As the Ambassador continued to rant about how everything was under control, Ra's al Ghul continued to stare at Tigress.

Kikyo noticed the assassin leader's actions and raised a brow at Tigress. That's when she noticed how the half Martian brat seemed very favoring towards her. 'Why is that?' she speculated.

Ra's al Ghul walked over and stood in front of Tigress, who was staring at him in question, "Great One?" Before she could react, Ra's quickly removed the necklace she was wearing, causing her appearance to change into who she really was.

Vandal Savage glared at 'Tigress' identifying who she really was, "Artemis," he snarled.

The female archer hero stood in front of Ai`mi, shielding her away from any possible attacks from the villains.

"I thought Kaldur killed her?" the Ambassador said confused.

"So did we all," said Vandal Savage.

The Ambassador began to make the connection, "Then that means."

"That Aqualad duped them all," Black Beetle concluded in amusement, "Including his own father."

The Ambassador sighed in annoyance, "Kill them all," he motioned his guards to kill Kaldur and Artemis.

"Not the child!" Kikyo warned the alien, "I need her alive!"

Black Beetle released the blades from his armor, "No promises."

"You will not kill my son!" yelled Black Manta to the Scarab user.

Suddenly the sound of gun fire echoed the cave walls, and Kaldur and Artemis fell to the ground. Everyone turned to Deathstroke who fired the gun.

Ai`mi screamed from the noise before she kneeled down to Artemis and began to shake her form, "Artemis-san, wake up," she begged while she cried.

"_It'll be alright,"_ Miss Martian told her young cousin telepathically, almost startling her. _"Artemis isn't hurt, Ai`mi. But keep pretending that she is, okay?"_ she urged.

The half-Martian buried her head in Artemis's chest and gave a hidden smile that the archer's heart beat was still strong.

Kikyo chuckled in amusement of the half Martian brat's innocence, "She can't hear you," she taunted.

Black Manta wasn't as thrilled at his son being shot, "Kaldur," he pleaded.

"It's too late, Father," Kaldur weakly said, "I have won." Before his 'death,' Kaldur played a recording of himself discussing the Light's plan to betray the Reach. How from the very beginning the Light had altered the Reach's plan, from adding an additive to the Reach drink to allowing The Team access to the ruins in Bialya.

"Kaldur what have you done?" Black Manta asked his 'dead' son in horror, once the video was over.

Vandal Savage gritted his teeth, "He has in death done more damage to my plans than any living creature has wrought in fifty thousand years."

Kikyo gave an impressed nod towards the immortal villain, "You and I should definitely talk sometime. Though you must admit the Atlantean's plan was indeed impressive."

The Ambassador screamed in betrayal, "YOU EARTHLINGS ARE A PESTILENCE AND A PLAUGE! You dare sabotage us? Betray us? Have you forgotten who controls the Warworld?"

"Too bad for you that the Light possesses its key," Savage retorted.

Kaldur suddenly smirked, "That was all we needed to know," he said while he opened his eyes and stood up from his spot on the ground. Artemis quickly followed his example and smirked at the villains victoriously.

Before anyone could have questioned how this was possible, Miss Martian used her shape shifting abilities to reveal that she was playing as Deathstroke all along and used her telekinesis to keep a blade near Vandal Savages throat. "Sorry, didn't want to do any permeant damage to my best friends."

Seeing Savage in danger, Kikyo summoned her trusted shinidamachū who hovered themselves around Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kaldur's bodies. "Make one move, and you'll suffer a fate worse than death," the undead miko warned.

Suddenly, three sacred sutras were thrown at the three shinidamachū, purifying them to dust. Kikyo gasped in surprise as she looked around for the source of the attack. She glared at the attacker coming out of the shadows. "YOU!" Kikyo growled at Moriko in hatred, "How dare you!"

"Surprised to see me Kikyo," Moriko retorted, as Superboy, Guardian, Bumblebee, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Kid Flash came into the room.

"Nee-san," Ai`mi cheered as she began to run towards her sister but was quickly grabbed by the undead miko.

"Attack and the girl dies," Kikyo warned as she pulled out a knife from her pocket and placed on Ai`mi's throat. Before another move could be made, Daisuke came to his charges rescue by jumping and biting hard on Kikyo's hand. "Oww," the undead miko cried out in pain as she released Ai`mi, allowing her to run to her sister's side with Daisuke following behind her.

Vandal Savage looked at the sidekicks, a little impressed. "Well planned, children. But the Light always has contingences."

At the order, The Brain mentally closed the openings to the cave and opened the celling entrance, allowing two dozen of the Light's warriors.

"I've had my fill of your interference," said Savage, "Kill them all...Superboy and Moriko may cause a few problems but we'll deal with them when the rest of the children lie bleeding on the ground."

Kikyo smiled in delight, 'I love the way this man thinks.'

Kaldur also smiled, but for a whole other reason, "You still refer to us as children...You underestimate us."

A few of the Lights warriors removed their masks to reveal The Team members: Blue Beettle, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Okami, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Impulse.

The fight between the Light, The Reach, and The Team began.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

The Team fought against both the Light and Reach member's fiercely.

"Stay right behind me," Moriko ordered Ai`mi.

In all the chaos going on around them, Kikyo managed to find her way through the crowd and found Moriko. "This is all your fault!" the undead miko snarled at her copy's daughter. The daughter that should have been hers. Kikyo unsheathed the sword at her side, having abandoned the bow and arrows many years ago. "You shouldn't even existed, you bastard child!"

Moriko went into a fighting stance, "Sorry Kikyo. But frankly, I don't give a rat's ass at what you think...You undead bitch."

Kikyo snarled as she charged at Moriko with her sword.

Ai`mi backed up against the cave wall and cuddled up with Daisuke. Despite all the fighting going on around her, she couldn't take her eyes off her sister and Kikyo.

Moriko dodged the many strikes Kikyo made with her katana, until she finally grabbed hold of the blade. The sharpness of the katana pierced her skin, but Moriko didn't wince as she broke the blade in half. "You didn't think that'd actually work did."

Kikyo interrupted Moriko's gloating by sending a purification attack directly into Moriko's side.

Moriko screamed out in pain and collapsed to the groaned, the scent of her own burning flesh hitting her sensitive nose. Kikyo attacked with her sacred powers again and again. Moriko attempted to put a barrier around herself but couldn't focus. Kikyo kept attacking, hitting Moriko in her leg, shoulder and finally her chest, knocking her unconscious.

Superboy heard his girlfriend screaming out repeatedly in pain and tried to fight off the Reach soldiers that were ambushing him. 'Damn it,' he cursed in his mind.

Impulse heard Moriko screaming as well and saw Kikyo picking up the broken blade.

The undead miko began to channel her purification powers through the blade, ready to stab Moriko in her heart.

"No," the speedster cried out, as he began to run towards Kikyo and Moriko. Even with Impulse's super-speed, he realized a horrible truth as he saw Kikyo's arm get closer to stabbing Moriko's form. 'I'm not gonna make it in time,' he thought horrified.

Kikyo gave a wicked smile as she was about to pierce Moriko's heart.

Suddenly, the undead miko's blade hit something that she did not expect.

Kikyo identified it immediately as she pulled back the blade, "A barrier?" she questioned, wondering how the unconscious girl created such a thing. The undead miko moved her gaze up and realized that it wasn't Moriko that created the barrier. 'Oh, that little brat,' Kikyo cursed in her mind.

Ai`mi stood with her hands raised, as she dropped the barrier she had created to protect her older sister. The half Martian wasn't even aware that she even had the ability to create a barrier like her mother and sister. All she kept thinking was how much she wanted to help Karin and there it was.

Kikyo glared at the half Martian with hatred, "You wretched child!" she yelled before Impulse ran up and kneed the undead miko in the stomach, knocking her out. The speedster quickly ran over to his unconscious teammate.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Moriko groaned as she felt something repeatedly smack her cheek.

"...can you hear me?" Impulse begged her, "You have to wake up!"

Even with all the noise around her, Moriko picked up the first bit of what Impulse had said to her, making her eyes widened in surprise. She turned her gaze to the speedster, "Bar-chan...What did you just call me?" she asked astonished.

Impulse realized what he'd said and quickly covered his mouth, "Spoilers," he muttered.

Before Moriko could question the speedster, Vandal Savage summoned the Klarion from a ring he was wearing. The Witch Boy turned the sword that Miss Martian had against Vadnal's throat into a large fire snake.

"M`gann!" Moriko called out with worry as she tried to get up from the ground but quickly collapsed due to her still unhealed injuries.

"Nee-san don't," Ai`mi begged, as she pulled her injured sister back with her tiny hands.

Vandal Savage used this moment to lift the unconscious Kikyo off the ground, carrying her bridal style, "Time to go," he told Klarion.

The Witch Boy snapped his fingers to create a mystic portal that he, Savage and Kikyo used to escape.

Black Beetle saw their escape and screamed out in frustration, "COWARDLY MEAT!"

"No," Ra's al Ghul replied, "Savage has the right idea we must."

Before the leader of assassins could finish, Black Beetle stabbed him through his chest with the blades created by his armor. "Such is the fate of all meat," Black Beetle muttered as he pulled the blade back.

Ra's dropped the glamor charm he'd taken from Artemis and collapsed to the ground.

Ubu saw his master's urgent wound and ran to his side immediately. He picked up Ra's wounded form, "Don't worry, Master. Ubu will keep you safe," he promised as he shot a grappling gun into the cave's ceiling entrance to escape. Artemis jumped into the air and tried to stop Ubu but was kicked in the face instead. Kid Flash caught her before she hit the ground. "The master will be resurrected!" Ubu swore.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Miss Martian was trapped in the giant fire snakes hold, weakened by the strong heat of its flames.

"Let her go!" Okami yelled as he jumped into the air with his yōkai agility. He was engulfed by the giant's snake's fire as he grabbed Miss Martians form and spin kicked the snake in the face.

The snake roared as it reverted back to its original form of a sword, as Okami rolled to the ground.

Miss Martian recovered from the attack and saw her savior, Okami, on top of her, staring at her in concern. Not wanting waste another minute, the Martian leaned up and kissed the wolf yōkai on the lips.

Okami's eyes widened in surprise and stared astonishingly at the love of his life, as she pulled back from their kiss. "_My M`gann,"_ he to say in her mind.

Miss Martian nodded while forming a small smile, _"I'm yours, Riku. Always." _

The sound of gun fire, interrupted the couples tender moment, making them remember what was going on. They both scattered to help out their team mates.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Black Manta looked at his son in obvious disappoint, "You ignorant boy! This is not a universe in which a free man can afford to be soft. I will teach you to be ruthless, Kaldur'ahm, even if I have to beat that lesson into your skull!"

Kaldur prepared his Water-Bearers for his father's attack. He couldn't help but wonder what Hitomi would say if she were in his shoes. Most likely something along the lines of 'Whatever, old man. Can I start kicking your ass now?' The Atlantean smirked at the thought, before another one entered his mind. 'Where is Hitomi?'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Blue Beetle trapped the Ambassador and lead scientist of the Reach by using the staple attack from his armor. Once satisfied, he left to help his teammates in their fights.

"Warrior!" the Ambassador called out for Black Beetle, who had just finished fighting Wonder Girl and Robin. Black Beetle flew over to his fellow Reach members. "Hurry, Warrior. We must flee."

Black Beetle looked at the Ambassador in amusement, "Pathetic. Look at where your machinations have left us," he gestured to the battle happening around them.

"Free me at once!" the Ambassador yelled, "That is an order!"

"Your numerous failures render all orders moot. Under Article Sixteen of the Reach Planetary Acquisition Code, I officially declare you unfit to lead this delegation," stated Black Beetle before he freed the lead scientist, "You however, are still useful."

"Gratitude," the scientist said in relief, before Black Beetle carried and flew them away from the battle.

"No!" the Ambassador screamed at them as they fled.

Blue Beetle and Miss Martian attempted to follow Black Beetle to no avail.

After a few more take downs of the Reach and Light soldiers, the battle was over.

The Team had won.

"Moriko," Superboy called out as he ran over to his girlfriend, worried about what had happened between her and Kikyo.

"I'm fine," Moriko assured him as she showed her already healed injures to him.

Ai'mi ran up and hugged her sister lovingly, "I knew you'd save me, Nee-san." Daisuke barked in happiness that his charge was finally away from those awful people.

Moriko kneeled down and picked her sister up in her arms, "Don't forget all the help I had, Ai-chan," she said while looking over at Artemis, who was hugging Kid Flash with all the love she could muster. Moriko quickly glanced over to Kaldur, who was staring at his unconscious father who was on the ground. She knew that his fight with his own father couldn't have been easy.

"I had hoped to end this tonight," Kaldur admitted, as he turned to his team mates and friends. "Savage escaped with Klarion and Kikyo, as did Black Beetle and the Reach's head scientist. Lex Luthor and Queen Bee never showed and Ra's al Ghul will most likely."

"Are you serious?" Moriko interrupted him, "That's all you can think about after what we accomplished tonight."

Nightwing nodded in agreement, "Kaldur, you won!"

"Won? Dude, you triumphed," Kid Flash commented.

Artemis walked up to the Atlantean, "You crippled the Reach and broke the Light in half. Hell, we even managed to take down Deathstroke before the summit started." The archer reached down to grab her glamor charm, "And because we holographically recorded the entire deal, we'll be able to use the bad guy's confessions to clear the Justice Leagues name."

Beast Boy quickly ran over and embraced Artemis into a hug, quickly followed by Ai`mi once Moriko put her back down on the ground.

"Hey you two, what was that for?" Artemis asked them amused.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," Beast Boy said giddy, "And that Aqualad's not a traitor."

Ai`mi nodded in agreement, "I knew it was you! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she said in excitement.

Beast Boy chuckled in amusement before his gaze turned towards Nightwing, "You," he glared and pointed at their leader, "No more faking any more's death for at least a year."

"How about no more faking anyone's death ever again," Moriko suggested.

"Even better," Superboy said in agreement as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Kaldur sighed after hearing what everyone had to say, "Agreed," he finally admitted.

Nightwing grabbed his friend's shoulder, "Kaldur it's been a good night. Maybe even the best we've had since the four of us first took off for Cadmus over five years ago," the former Boy Wonder gestured towards Moriko and Kid Flash.

Moriko smiled at the memory. Who would have thought that back then that the four of them would be here now, still fighting the good fight in the name of justice. "It's been one hell of a ride, huh?" she stated.

"I'll say," retorted Kid Flash as he placed a hand on Kaldur's other shoulder, "Just enjoy the moment, my friend. You've earned it."

Kaldur nodded at his friend's words, before looking around the cave, "Where is Hitomi? Why did she not come on the mission as well?" Everyone looked at one another knowingly. "What is it?" he questioned starting to get worried.

"It's nothing bad," Moriko assured, "But I'm pretty sure Hitomi-chan wants to tell you what's going on herself."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Elsewhere_

"I HAD HER!" Kikyo yelled at Vandal Savage, "Why did you take me away! I could have finished her off!"

Savage snickered and shook his head in amusement, making Kikyo stop her ranting. "My lady, I think it's time for you to finally awaken from this petty vendetta of yours."

"How dare you," Kikyo growled.

Vandal Savage raised his hand to silence her. "I know you have your reasons and they are justified...I can only imagine what it's like to have only a piece of your soul," he continued, "But wanting to regain it and give up the gift of immortality...That's a fool's errand. Especially when there's so much to be done."

Kikyo gave him a curious gaze.

"My dream of ruling this world is nearly within my grasp...Join me Kikyo," Savage suddenly offered, "Give up the desire for Miko's soul and rule by my side...forever."

Kikyo's eyes widened at Vandal Savage's proposal.

**Aaaand Cut. That's a wrap for this chapter. Only one more chapter to go for this story. *Insert crying here* My baby's all grown up! *Insert blowing nose into a tissue here* Anyway, what do you guys think? Next time: The epic conclusion of To Be a Hero. **

**One More For The Road My Readers. **


	30. Life, Loss, and Renewal

To Be a Hero

**Happy Holidays to all my readers! Just thought you should know that all the answers to your unanswered questions are in this chapter. I promise. Now on with the finale!**

Disclaimer: For the final time, I own Karin/Moriko, Hitomi/Fox, Riku/Okami, Kou`ki, Ai`mi, and H`iro. And nothing else. Zip. Nada. Nothing else at all. So please don't sue me, okay.

Chapter 30: Life, Loss, and Renewal

_Higurashi Shrine A Few Hours Later _

Hitomi waited impatiently for The Team to get back. Karin had called her not to long through the com-link and told her that the mission went well.

The Light had admitted to their plans, allowing the Justice League to be cleared of their charges on Rhimbor.

Ai`mi had been found safe and sound.

And everyone was now coming home, including Kaldur and Artemis.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of the Bio-Ship hit her ears.

"They're here," the hanyou told Kou`ki and H`iro, before they all ran outside to meet everyone.

The half Martian boys cheered as their sisters exited the ship first, "Ai`mi!" they cried out at the same time as they all met in a group hug. The hug was quickly joined by Kairn, M`gann, Conner and even Riku.

All of them were happy to have their family whole again.

'Almost whole,' Karin thought to herself, glad to finally have something that can bring her parents back home.

Daisuke left his charge to greet his siblings and parents, Wolf and Kirara, by yipping giddily.

Hitomi giggled at the sight before she saw the one person the hanyou had been dying to see for months.

Kaldur exited the Bio-Ship and paused as he saw Hitomi there already waiting for him. Words couldn't express on how much he had missed her over these long months of separation. The Atlantean couldn't' help but notice that Hitomi's beauty had only grown in his absences, although he couldn't place his finger on why. It took all Kaldur had to move his legs and run over to the woman he loved, and kissed her hungrily.

The half Martian children stared at the scene curiously. Karin quickly put her hand over Kou`ki's eyes, not wanting him to witness Hitomi's mouth being sucked off. Conner quickly did the same thing for both the twins.

"You go girl!" Cassie cheered for her hanyou friend as the rest of the Team exited the ship. All of them were watching the scene with interest.

Hitomi pulled back from her deep kiss and smiled at Kaldur, "Hello to you too, stranger."

Kaldur chuckled lightly before embracing Hitomi tightly, "It was unbearable without you in my arms, my love...I never want to leave your side again."

"That's good to know," Hitomi said embracing him back, hiding her kitusne smile, "I've missed you so much, Kaldur'ahm."

After a few moments Kaldur pulled back, "Why weren't you at the summit mission? Karin and the others would not tell me. Are you ill?"

Hitomi's kitsune smile remained, "No I'm not sick...Well, on some days I am but that's only temporary from what I hear."

Kaldur raised a brow in confusion, "I do not understand."

Not being able to hold in any longer, Hitomi gently grabbed Kaldur's hand and placed it over her slowly producing belly. "Kadlur`ahm...We're pregnant."

The Atlantean's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Kaldur felt Hitomi's slightly bigger belly beneath his webbed hand, allowing the news to sink in. "I am...We are...How?" he tried to form a proper sentence.

Hitomi winced before giving a teasing smile, "Geez, you'd think that your father would have attempted to give you 'the talk' while you were on the submarine all that time."

Kaldur slowly grew a smile, "That was not exactly what I meant."

"What's 'the talk'?" Kou`ki asked looking over at his older sister, who finally took her hand off his eyes

Karin blushed slightly, "It's...When grownups...talk to their kids about something really boring for a long long time," she quickly lied.

"Oh," the half Martians said pouting, thinking it would be something more exciting than that.

Conner tired his best to hide a laugh about his girlfriend's explanation.

"Shut up," Karin growled at him, nudging the Boy of Steel with her elbow.

Kaldur looked into Hitomi's eyes as he brought his other hand to place it on her belly, "Are we truly with child?"

Hitomi nodded yes, "Are you happy, Kaldur'ahm?" she couldn't help but ask.

Instead of answering, Kaldur leaned in and kissed Hitomi lovingly on the lips before he kneeled down and placed his check next to where their child resided. "Happy as the day I fell in love with you."

There was not one dry eye among The Team at the sight.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Warworld June 19, 04:20 UTC _

The soldiers of the Reach were guarding the outside of the key chamber as instructed by the Ambassador.

The Justice League members Black Canary, Black Lightning, and Captain Marvel stood guard outside the key chamber door. Every now and then the League members would glare at the Reach soldiers, daring them to try and get past them.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the Reach soldiers changed into portal, sucking them into wherever the creator of the portal chose.

The League members gasped in surprise.

"Was that...a Boom Tube?" Black Canary questioned in confusion.

Before anyone could answer the canary caller's question, a second Boom Tube opened in front of them.

A figure stepped out of the portal with a neutral expression on his face.

Black Canary's eyes widened as she identified the culprit, "SAVAGE!" she yelled before she used her signature canary cry to attack the immortal villain.

Before the sonic call reached Vandal Savage, a pink barrier appeared around him which protected him from the attack.

That's when Kikyo stepped out from behind Savage with a cocky smirk on her face. After recovering quickly, from the ambush from the summit, the undead miko was back to full strength. Kikyo looked up to Vandal Savage with a fake insulted expression, "Such a rude greeting. Don't you agree?" she asked with mockery in her voice.

Vandal gave a small smirk in amusement, "Indeed, my lady. We should return the favor. In. Kind."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_The Watchtower June 19, 05:24 EDT_

"Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm," Aquaman told his much welcomed back protégé. "It is joyous to have a fellow Atlantean embrace fatherhood just as I have."

Aqualad saluted his king in the Atlantean style, "Thank you, my king." A part of him still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Not only that, he was having his child with a woman he loved more than the deepest oceans of the world. 'And yet it's real,' thought the excited part of his mind.

"And with that being said," Nightwing said as he stood next to his friend. "I officially return command of The Team back to you," he said while shaking Aqualad's hand

"This is unnecessary. You have done brilliant work leading The Team under most trying of circumstances," admitted Aqualad

Nightiwng shook his head, "Which is why I'm thrilled to have this particular monkey off my back...Have fun trying to keep the mother of your child off the field."

Before Aqualad could respond, a Boom Tube appeared next to them. Black Canary, Captain Marvel and Black Lighting were thrown out of the Boom Tube. All of them were unconscious, and the Boom Tube opening disappeared as quickly as it came.

The League and Team members all checked on the unconscious Justice League members and saw that they were badly injured.

Suddenly, the sound of something outside startled them.

Nightwing's eyes widened in horror, "The Warworld...It's been activated." The Warworld's jets fired and started moving at a rapid speed...away from the Earth. "Umm, is this good or bad?" Nightwing asked The Team.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

New York City June 19, 05:27 EDT

"_This is Cat Grant from GBN news,"_ the news anchor announced, _"Secretary General Tseng has competed an emergency session of the United Nations. Captain Atom presented new evidence that process the Rach is not the benevolent friend of Earth that the aliens of portrayed themselves to be. In fact their goal seems to have been conquest all along. After a unanimous vote, Secretary Tseng officially rescinded the Reach's invitation to stay on our world and demand they leave immediately."_

Black Beetle roared out in anger as he slammed his fist on the control panels. "The Green Lantern Corps will soon be on their way," he cursed.

"The Warworld has left Earth's orbit," the lead scientist informed the Scarab user, "Assumingly under the command of Vandal Savage."

Black Beetle clenched his fist in realization, "The entire summit was merely a ploy to remove me from my post of guarding the key chamber...Fine, let the meat have their way," he decided on what needed to be done. "The Reach will leave this world.

The scientist looked at him skeptically, "That will leave behind evidence of our tampering with this planet in violation of our treaty with the Guardians of the Universe."

Black Beetle gave a plotting smirk, "Not if we destroyed the Earth."

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower June 20, 00:00 UTC_

Superboy looked at Moriko in obvious disapproval, "I don't like this."

Moriko rolled her eyes again for the ninth time, at his protest. "It has to be you and M`gann-chan. You're the only two who can stand the conditions of space if something happens."

Superboy ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "But the two of us seeing your parents first? That's not fair to you," he stated.

Moriko shook her head, flattered by his thoughtfulness, "It's not. But the sooner you deliver the evidence, the sooner I will get to see them."

Superboy nodded before lowering his girlfriend's mask and kissed her goodbye.

Miss Martian and Okami were hugging each other, giving their own goodbye.

"_I just got you back and now you have to go,"_ the wolf yōkai complained in her mind.

Miss Martian smiled at him as she pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek, _"All the more reason for me to come back." _

Okami smiled before he kissed his girlfriend's forehead, _"Be safe, My M`gann." _

"_I will, my brave wolf warrior,"_ she promised, using her nick name for him. One that the wolf yōkai had missed hearing for a long time.

Superboy and Miss Martian left on the Zeta Tube, heading straight to Rihmbor.

Moriko glanced over at Okami with a mischief look in her eye. "M`gann-chan and Riku-kun sitting in a tree," she teasingly began to sing.

"Don't even try to finish that," Okami warned Moriko, making her laugh.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Rimbor June 20, 00:16 UTC_

Tribune looked down at the six accused Justice League members.

Miko and Hawkman looked anxiously at one another, hoping to have good news.

"Let the defendants rise," said Tribune, allowing the six League members to stand. "You six have been accused of willfully attacking the planet Rimbor. Is there nothing more the defense would like to, ahem, offer the tribunal before we reach a verdict?"

Miko glared at Tribune in disgust, since by 'offer' he truly meant 'bribe'.

Icon looked just as appalled, "Nothing more, Tribune. I believe that we have presented enough evidence to fully exonerate my clients."

Tribune sighed in disappointment, "Then you leave us no choice. The Tribunal of the High Court of the Polygloture of Rimbor finds the defendants...guilty of all counts. Take them away!" he ordered to the guards.

The crowd cheered in victory.

"Justice at last."

"That'll teach those savages."

Miko heard some aliens around her say. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

After months of being here, after all the time and effort they've put into clearing the Justice League's name...It was for nothing.

Miko stood up from her chair and ran down the steps till she was at the wall. She reached her hand to her husband, who was on the podium that the League was standing on, wanting him to reach for her. "J`onn," she called to him sadly as the podium lowered into the ground and was about to be sealed over.

Martian Manhunter looked into his wife's eyes, and gave a small smile, "_I love you, My Dearest." _

"J`onn," Miko called out again and began to cry when the doors closed, imprisoning her husband, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkwoman.

Hawkman came up behind the miko and gave her an understanding smile, since he lost his wife because of this as well.

Suddenly, Miss Martian, Superboy and Dr. Adam Strange rushed into the court room.

"Icon, Miko, Hawkman, we've brought new evidence," Miss Martian said excited, before she realized that the court was almost cleared out. "We have the Light and the Reach on holographic record admitting that they framed the League."

Miko cried harder once she heard the news. As grateful as she was to hear that The Team found something to help them in the trial...it was no use.

"I'm sorry," said Icon, "You're too late."

The three recent arrivals gasped.

Miss Martian looked over at her crying human aunt, seeing and feeling her devastation. "N-no," she argued. "We did not come all the way out here for nothing." Miss Martian handed the recorded evidence to Icon.

Superboy looked at the hero with pleading eyes, "Please, just try," he begged.

Icon sighed, thinking that it would only be a waste of time, but eventually nodded as he went to call back the Tribunal.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower June 20, 6:46 EDT _

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Moriko stood in front of the holographic screens of the mission room of the Watchtower. All coordinating the multiple squads that were fighting against the remaining Reach members

"_Recognized: Aqualad B02, Blue Beetle B22, Green Beetle A14,"_ the computer announced the arrivals.

Aqualad and Blue Beetle were carrying an unconscious and unarmored Green Beetle.

"What happened?" Nightwing questioned, as Moriko ran over to heal the injured Martian.

"It was Black Beetle," Blue Beetle answered, "He fried Green Beetle's scarab...The shock is killing B`arzz."

Moriko snorted as she healed the Martian, "Not if I can help it."

B`arzz groaned as he awoke from his former weakened state, "I thank you," the Martain told Moriko gratefully.

"No need," she replied.

"The Mission?" Nightwing asked the trio.

Aqualad nodded, "Black Beetle and the lead scientist of the Reach have been apprehended," he reported. However, his tone was anything but happy.

"But **esé**," Blue Beetle interjected, "We have a huge problem**.**"

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Rimbor_

The Tribunal watched the video footage of the Light confessing to manipulating the Justice League into attacking Rimbor.

As they did so, Miko looked over at Superboy and Miss Martian. "So, how are my babies doing?" she asked.

Miss Martian smiled at her, "They're fine Aunt Kagome. Karin, Kou`ki, H`iro, Ai`mi are all well and miss you and Uncle J`onn very much."

The miko nodded, "And you two?" she questioned making the two young heroes raise a brow in confusion. "After all these years you're both my babies too," Miko explained with a smile behind her mask.

Superboy gave an amused smirk, "We've missed you too. Especially, your soba noodles. As much as I love Karin, she doesn't make soba like you do," he admitted.

Miko reached over and gave Superboy's shoulder a small loving squeeze, "You definitely got your charm from Clark Nii-san."

The Boy of Steel smiled at the thought. He cared a lot about Karin's mom since she was literally the only mother he's ever truly known, and it meant a lot that she thought of him as a member of the family. However, Superboy was still nervous about what he wanted to ask her, "Umm, Miko."

The miko looked at the Boy of Steel curiously, "Hai?"

Superboy began rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Well, Karin and I...we've been through a lot these past few months. And...It made me realize how much I want be with her for the rest of my life...So I was wondering."

Miss Maritain did her best not to squeal at what Superboy was doing, 'Oh my gosh, is he trying to ask what I think he is?'

"With yours and J`onn's blessing," the Boy of Steel continued, "I would like...To ask Karin to marry me?" he hesitated while asking the last part.

Miko eyes widened in mild surprise, and smiled behind her mask at Superboy's question. She went up and hugged Boy of Steel tightly. "Oh Conner, you've had mine and J`onn's blessing for quite a few years now." Miko pulled back and cupped his cheek adoringly, "Besides we already think of you as our son-in-law."

Superboy sighed in relief. A small part of him had feared that they would abject to his proposal...but it was a very very small part.

Miss Martian clapped in exhilaration, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is so exciting. You and Karin are getting married," she said hugging the Boy of Steel.

Superboy chuckled a little amused, "I haven't asked her yet."

"But you will," the Martian said pulling back, "And the deity of Mars knows Karin will say yes."

Superboy blushed slightly, "You think she will?"

"This new evidence is compelling, Icon," the Tribune admitted, bringing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. "But the high court has already made its ruling. The fact that we even reconvened is."

"Apologies, your honor," Icon interrupted. "But this is a confession solidly placing the blame for the attack on Rimbor on the one's truly responsible, the Light." The three Tribunals looked at one another in consideration of the new evidence. "And it also reveals the motive. Bringing Earth to the Reach's attention."

The Tribune nodded in understanding, "But have you nothing 'more' to offer?"

Miko gasped both in surprise and disgust, "Why those sons of."

"Aunt Kagome," Miss Martian warned the miko.

Superboy tried to think of something quickly, "We do," he replied to the Tribunal.

The Tribune smirked in delight, "Really?"

The Boy of Steel hadn't really thought it all through, "Well...uh."

"Uh," Miss Martian interrupted, "This is a court of justice...I mean, uh, the decisions of the tribunal have repercussion throughout the galaxy."

Superboy nodded, "Right. And what we have to offer is," he tried to think before an idea hit him, "Opportunity! The opportunity to demonstrate that truth and justice prevail here."

The Tribunal looked at one another, before the Tribune sighed, "That is not the 'more' we are accustomed to receiving."

"I'll bet," Miko muttered before she got nudged by Hawkman.

The Tribune glared at the miko, "What was that?"

Miko shook her head, "Nothing, your honor."

Miss Martian continued speaking to the Tribunal, "You're right about that. However, if the tribunal demonstrates its fundamental fairness here and now," she looked over to Superboy who was catching on.

"Then how many other disputes would be brought to the High Court from across the known worlds?" he asked the Tribunal.

"And the more disputes brought to you," Miss Martian said with a mischievous smile.

"The more 'mores' the tribunal will receive," Superboy concluded.

The Tribunal looked at one another in consideration and began to talk amongst themselves.

The two Team members backed up to the two League members.

"You two need to stop hanging out with Hitomi-chan," Miko said with mock warning, "Her cheekiness is rubbing off on you."

The mention of the hanyou made the Martian remember something, "Oh right. Aunt Kagome I forgot to tell you. You're going to be a great grandmother."

"What!" Miko yelled in shock.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower June 20, 07:16 EDT_

Reports all over the world have been talking about the extravagant weather changes in every continent.

Captain Atom looked at the holographic screen as he stood with Aqualad, Moriko, Nightwing, Blue Beetle and The Atom, "The natural disasters have escalated," he reported, "The rest of the League is spread thin saving lives across the globe."

Moriko looked over at Blue Beetle, "What's happening out there?"

"It's Black Beetle's Magnetic Field Disputers," the Scarab user explained, "The Reach seeded them in multiple locations across the Earth. They're causing deterioration of the planet's magnetic field, which is causing the worlds not very natural disasters."

Aqualad looked down at the Earth, hoping that Hitomi was safe at her parent's house, "What can we do?"

Blue Beetle's armor morphed into a scanner, "I can locate all the MFDs. But each is defended by Beetle Tech Drones programmed to run interference until the MFD can build up enough stream to go chrysalis and end the world."

Moriko sighed, hoping for once that there can be a mission without somebody trying to bring the end of the world. 'Is that so much to ask?' she asked Kami above.

"How do we shut down these MFDs?" asked Captain Atom.

Blue Beetle sighed, "That I don't know. Not even Black Beetle knew how to stop it. There isn't a fail-safe, since it was their end game."

Suddenly, the computer of the Watchtower beeped, _"Incoming transmission from: United Nations secretary general, Tseng Dangun." _

As the holographic screen pulled up, Tseng Dangun was standing there, next to last person the League and Team members expected to see.

"Lex Luthor?" Captain Atom questioned in surprise.

Moriko growled at the screen.

"What are you doing Luthor?" Captain Atom demanded to know.

"_Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow this frequency,"_ Luthor answered, _"I have a possible solution to our mutual problem." _

The Atom snorted, "A problem created by you and the Light when they collaborated to bring the Reach to Earth."

"_Perhaps,"_ Luthor retorted, _"But as I believe you know the Light had always planned to betray the Reach. So I made LexCorp develop anti-Reach software. It's a virus that should disable their MFDs. Now, I believe time is of the essence and LexCorp lacks enough resources to produce all that is needed to spread the virus worldwide."_ The business man's gaze turned over to Moirko, _"My dear, I believe you can help me with this problem. By bringing in the 'man' who does have those very resources to provide what we need."_

The League and senior Team members gasped realizing to whom Luthor was referring.

Moriko gave an unamused laugh, "Luthor, are you even aware that you're playing a very dangerous game right now?"

Luthor nodded, _"I believe I am."_

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Metropolis June 20, 08:16 EDT_

When Sesshōmaru Tashio received the call from his niece about needing him to help Lex Luthor create the materials necessary to save the world from the MFD, he honestly questioned her mentality.

However, the yōkai lord knew that he couldn't refuse since even he wouldn't survive if the Earth was destroyed.

The entire Team, the available League members, Wolf, Kirara, Arsenal, Virgil, Ty, Asami, Eduardo, B`arzz O`oomm, and the tengu Noboru stood in front of a stage that had Captain Atom, Lex Luthor, Sesshōmaru.

Captain Atom looked at the large group of heroes, "Each and every MFD must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee the Earth's safety. And each MFD is protected by multiple Beetle Teach Drones and each Drone is equivalent of a Beetle warrior."

"Crap," Moriko muttered under her breath.

Superboy, who had arrived back from Rimbor not too long ago, grabbed her hand in support. "We can do this," he told her confidently.

The Boy of Steel's courage helped Moriko remain at ease.

"Blue Beetle has located 20 MFDs around the world," Captain Atom continued, "Since their over forty of us, we'll be in squads of two or more."

Blue Beetle was helping Sesshōmaru and Lex Luthor with replicating the software created by LexCorp.

Lex Luthor turned to the crowd of heroes, "You'll all be issued multiple Reach-Tech Eggs containing my anit-Reach virus software. While one or two heroes run interference with the Drones the remaining hero only has to physically touch his or her egg against an MFD to disable it...Ladies and gentleman the fate of the world is in your hands."

One by one, the squads were assigned.

Moriko was paired with Okami and Kirara, and went up to retrieve the egg from her uncle.

"You will succeed," Sesshōmaru told her without any doubt.

His niece nodded, knowing that it was more of an order then a boost of confidence from him.

Luthor looked at the exchange and chuckled in amusement. "I can see where the girl gets her spirit from," he told the yōkai lord.

Sesshōmaru glanced at the business man, with an unreadable expression. "You would be wise to not speak more to this Sesshōmaru. He has not forgotten the Light's involvement with the tengu and the kidnapping of his kin."

Lex Luthor held up his hands in surrender, "It was nothing personal, Mr. Tashio" he assured, "Just a little business between two groups."

"Ouch," said Noboru once he got up to retrieve his egg, "Just business, Luthor. And here I thought my father and brother and I meant so much more to you."

Batgirl, who was reluctantly in a squad with the tengu, sighed in annoyance, "Just get the egg so we can go."

Noboru looked at the caped crusading red head in adoration, "Whatever my sexy lady wants."

Batgirl rolled her eyes in annoyance as they left to Zeta to their destination

Luthor raised a brow at the hero and demon before looking at the yōkai lord in remembrance, "Ah yes. Dakai and Hayate. I must say I'm surprised that they managed to let those crow demons escape from your grasp, Mr. Tashio."

That's when true emotions appeared on Sesshōmaru's face, and it was one of wrath. "Do not assume that this Sesshōmaru was so careless," he stated harshly, as he made a beeline towards Luthor, causing the man to take a few steps back. "He allowed those tengu to escape for a purpose...Those half dead tengu were a warning. For you and the Light...This Sesshōmaru's niece, her family, Superboy, their friends, and the entire Justice League are under the protection of this Sesshōmaru and his clan. If you do anything to them in the future...You. Will. Die."

Lex Luthor raised a brow, "The Justice League does not kill," he stated

Sesshōmaru let his eyes begin to glow red and let his teeth become fangs, "This Sesshōmaru is not a member of the League...And if you ever cross me again Luthor, you'll be begging for the Justice League's help once you realize that not even the undead miko can save you. From. Me," he warned before turning to return to giving out the eggs.

In all the years that Lex Luthor had promised to take down the mighty Superman, he had not once faltered at the Man of Steel's power. However, for a brief moment, the great yōkai lord Sesshōmaru made the Lex Luthor tremble in fear.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Rimbor_

"You know, for great grandparents, you both still look pretty good," Superman teased at Miko and Martian Manhunter.

Miko gave a slight glare at the Man of Steel's comment.

After a long debate, the Tribunal finally cleared the Justice League of all charges and released them from custody.

The miko immediately ran into her Martian husband's arms when he was released, and kissed him with passion.

It was very tame compared to the Hawks reunion. Hawkman kissed his wife's hand when they were reunited. An intimate gesture that the Hawk rarely showed around the League.

When Miko and Martian Manhunter finally released each other from their embrace, they still refused to let go of each other's hand.

Icon looked at the six formerly captive Leaguers, "How does it feel to be free AND cleared?"

"Good," answered Batman.

"It'll be even better when we're home," Superman stated.

Wonder Woman nudged at the Martian, "I'll bet you're dying to see your little ones."

Martian Manhunter nodded, "You have no idea."

"I can take a guess," Miko said in a relatable tone.

Suddenly, the sound of an adjusting speaker made the League members halt. Holographic screens began to appear all over the planet of Rimbor, showing the face of Vandal Savage.

"_Attention, citizens of Rimbor,"_ said the voice of Vandal Savage, _"I bear a message to the galaxy. I am Vandal Savage,"_ he scooted over to show the woman standing next to him.

"_And I am Kikyo,"_ said the undead miko, _"We both come from Earth."_

Miko's fist tightened in hatred, "Kikyo," she gritted through her teeth.

"_We hereby declare our home world off-limits to all incursion or invasion," _stated Vandal Savage, _"Any breach of our planet's security will result in sever discipline." _

Green Lantern raised a brow at the two 'immortal' villains, "Are they serious?"

Superman was just as baffled, "What makes Savage and Kikyo think these aliens will take their threat seriously?"

The ground beneath the Leagues feet began to shake and a sudden shadow began to fall on the people.

The people of Rimbor screamed in terror of what they saw in the sky.

The Warworld.

"There's our answer," Batman said looking at the Warworld.

Miko looked back at the screen and saw Kikyo with a triumphant smirk on her face. 'Kikyo...You have no idea what you're getting yourself into with the Light.'

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Earth A Few Hours Later _

By the time Moriko, Okami and Kirara finally got close enough to the MFD and shut it down, the rest of the squads were done shutting down their MFD's as well.

Moriko cheered when it was over, "Gamma Squad to Watchtower," she said through the com-link, "We've disabled the MFD."

"_Great job Gamma,"_ said Professor Carr who was coordinating the squads in the Watchtower. _"That's twenty squads deployed, and twenty MFDs destroyed. The mission was a success. We won!"_

"_Not yet,"_ The Atom interrupted, _"We missed one."_

"What?!" yelled Moriko and a few other Team members in disbelief.

"_How did that happen?"_ Okami demanded to know.

Blue Beetle did a quick scan and realize his mistake, _"Blue Beetle to Watchtower. I'm reading a twenty first MFD in the Artic. It was hidden from my previous scans by Earth's north magnetic pole. Sending quadrants now."_

"_We don't have zeta tubes in the Artic,"_ Professor Carr informed them.

"_I've got this,"_ said the Flash, already on his way to the Artic.

"_Wait for me,"_ Impulse replied, following his grandfather's trail.

Moriko's eyes widened in horror. Especially if what she suspected was true, "Bar-chan, don't you dare."

"_Sorry Karin,"_ Impulse replied, _"Squads of two, remember."_

"_Remaining squads report back to Watchtower,"_ Carr ordered.

The League and Team members all Zeta tube backed to Watchtower.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_A Few Minutes Later _

"Where's Kid Flash?" Moriko questioned at the Watchtower, noticing their speedster friend missing.

Artemis snarled in irritation, "That idiot Baywatch left to help his uncle and cousin."

By the time Flash and Impulse got to the MFD it had already gone chrysalis. But according to Lex Luthor if Flash and Impulse used their combined speeds to create a counter energy flow, they could negate the chrysalis. However, they needed a little bit more energy flow from another speedster.

Kid Flash didn't hesitate to join them.

"The Bio Ship is at the shrine," Miss Martian told Superboy, Nightwing, Artemis, Moriko, Aqualad, Blue Beetle and Okami. "If we hurry we can catch up to them."

"Well what are we waiting for? A theme song?" asked Superboy as the senior Team members, Blue Beetle, and Okami all zeta tubed into the shrine and quickly bordered the Bio-Ship.

It took over twenty minutes at the Martians ship's top speed to reach the coordinates at the Artic.

As the young heroes exited the Bio-Ship, they saw the chrysalis, which reminded Moriko of a giant blue lighting tornado.

"Look," Nightwing pointed out how the chrysalis was becoming less massive, "It's working. They're shutting it down."

"_Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing," _the Scarab told Jamie.

"Yes," Jamie cheered.

"_But there is a problem, Jamie Reyes,"_ the Scarab warned, _"The Kid Flash is in danger. His slower speed is making him an exit valve for the chrysalis energy. In sixteen seconds he will cease." _

Jamie's eyes widened, "Cease? Cease what?"

Moriko looked at Blue Beetle with worry, "Who-who are you talking about?" she asked hesitantly.

Before the Scarab user could answer the chrysalis was shut down completely.

"They did it!" Miss Martian cheered, "It's over!"

Flash and Impulse stopped running.

That's when Moriko, Superboy, Okami, and Artemis noticed someone missing.

"Where's Wally?" the archer asked the older speedster.

Flash sighed as he walked over the archer, "Artemis...Wally told me to tell you."

Artemis shook her head in denial while Miss Martian and Moriko gasped in horror. "No," the archer said in hyesterics, "No, no, no."

"He loved you," Flash finished.

Superboy, Moriko and Okami used their advanced senses to scan the area for any signs of Kid Flash. But deep down, they knew there was no point.

Kid Flash...was already gone.

Artemis broke down and cried as she fell to her knees on the snow covered ground. Moriko and Miss Martian were immediately at her side in comfort.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Outside of Mount Justice June 20, 23:16 EDT_

"What happened?" Miko asked in horror as she saw the ruins of The Cave, once she, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, Hawkman and Icon arrived back on Earth.

Superman looked just as upset, "Are we too late?"

Batman grabbed the Man of Steels shoulder and gestured for him to look up in the sky.

All The Team members who could fly, flew down to the ground. Kirara flew down in her yokai form with her charge, Moriko on her back. Zatanna supported a majority of the members who couldn't fly on a mystical levitating force field, while the Super Cycle carried the rest.

"Aqualad," Batman said with a voice of authority, "What happened here?" he questioned.

"The crisis has past," the Atlantean reported, "...But at a terrible cost."

Miko looked to her daughter and saw the sad look in her eye. It didn't take long for her to notice that a certain speedster was missing in the group of young heroes.

Kid Flash was gone.

"Oh Kar-chan," Miko said before her daughter, Miss Martian, and even Superboy ran into her arms, with silent tears running down their cheeks. All of them really needing a mother's tender hug.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Higurashi Shrine Twenty Minutes Later_

The very moment Kagome and J`onn exited the Zeta-Tube to the shrine, they were attacked by their children.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" the half-Martian children cheered together.

Kagome and J`onn held their children together tightly never wanting to let them go again.

"I missed you," Ai`mi told her parents.

"I missed you more," H`iro challenged.

"Did not," his twin argued.

"Did too," he replied.

Kagome snickered, having missed her children's bickering. "Oh no. It was me and Tou-san that missed all of you the most," she told her children.

Karin, Conner, M`gann, and Riku hanged back while the adults had the reunion with the little ones.

Kou`ki was crying as held on to his mother and father. All the things he said to them before and after they had left for Rimbor made him cringe with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Kaa-san," Kou`ki whimpered. Kagome tried to shush her son and tell him it was alright. "No it's not. I thought you didn't care about at us. And when I met Kikyo I just."

"YOU WHAT!" J`onn and Kagome yelled together, before they turned to the young adults with a 'explain this now' expression.

Karin tried to calmly explain what had happened with Kikyo and her siblings, but she could see the fury in her parent's eyes.

"_This is the second time that she's taken one of my babies,"_ Kagome said in her husband's in mind. "_Next time I see her, That. Bitch. Is. Dead." _

"_Indeed,"_ J`onn answered back just as frantic.

"It was my fault," Kou`ki said again, "I brought her into this."

Kagome looked down to her son and brushed his hair through her finger tips, "Kou-chan, everything that Kikyo has ever done is because of me. Never you. Don't ever blame yourself for her something she's done again. Understand?" she asked. Kou`ki nodded in response.

"But we do have some good news," Karin interjected, wanting to lighten her parents mood. She walked over to her little sister and petted her head affectionatly, "It looks like we have another priestess in the family."

Kagome looked down at Ai`mi, who smiled proudly, in amazement. They had missed so much all because of something the Light had brought. "That settles it," the miko said looking over to J`onn, "I don't care what the reason is: We're never going to a space trial again," Kagome swore to her husband.

J`onn nodded in agreement.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Watchtower July 4, 21:15 EDT_

Miko, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and Captain Atom watched the GBN news on the holographic screen.

"_This is Cat Grant, reporting live form the U.N,"_ said the reporter on the monitor, _"The entire planet is celebrating a special Independence Day free of Reach invaders. Thanks to the brave heroes of the Justice League." _

Hitomi turned from the footage, _"You can't tell me that you're unhappy about this, Godfrey,"_ she said to her colleague.

Gordon Godfrey nodded, _"I am happy Miss Medea. But not for the reason you're thinking." _

The hanyou raised a brow, knowing she wasn't going to like whatever Gordon had to say.

"_It looks like someone is finally listening to old G. Gordon,"_ the reporter said to the cameras, _"The lone voice of reason calling for the ouster of U.N. Secretary General Tseng after his disastrous collaboration with the Reach. Well, guess what, folks? Tseng finally resigned."_

An image of Secretary Tseng appeared with the word resign on his face in bright red letters.

"_You're welcome,"_ Godfrey said to the camera.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, _"I'm sure the folks at home are very appreciative of 'your' efforts of getting Secretary Tseng resignation,"_ she said sarcastically.

"_I'm sure they are,"_ Godfrey said unaffected, _"Now, Tseng's successor has not yet been chosen. But I think we all know that only one man qualifies. The man responsible for saving all our lives from the Reach's MFD's Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...Lex Luthor." _

The business man appeared on screen waving at the cameras and audience.

"You have got to be kidding me," Superman in obvious disapproval.

Miko gave a secretive smile behind her mask, "Wait one second Nii-san. Hitomi-chan's got an ace up her sleeve."

Hitomi gave a mocking clap at Lex Luthor's arrival, "_Once again, Godfrey, you and I are in complete disagreement. There is one other man who qualifies for the position and is also responsible for saving the Earth right next to the Justice League."_ Godfrey and Luthor looked at the hanyou in confusion. _"Ladies and gentleman, introducing...Sesshōmaru Tashio,"_ Hitomi introduced while clapping with a lot of enthusiasm.

The Justice League members, minus Miko's, either widened their eyes or dropped their jaws in shock when the demon lord waved to the crowd with a neutral expression on his face.

"_Now tell me Godfrey, who do you think is more worthy of the job?"_ Hitomi asked tauntingly, _"A corporate man with a massive criminal record or a respected humanitarian corporate man?" _

Sesshōmaru couldn't help but smirk at the word humanitarian.

Both Godfrey and Luthor gave a small glare at the two yōkai blooded beings.

Miko snickered at the screen, while for the first time ever if the Justice League to choose between the villain and the demon...they were rooting for the demon.

Aqualad smirked at the screen too. Not at Sesshōmaru, but at Hitomi and her obvious pregnant stomach. When they arrived home their first night back together, after a long awaited reunion, they talked about names for their child. Unsurprisingly, it was a short conversation since they were both thinking about the same names.

If they were to have a girl, they would name her Tula, in honor of a dearly departed and brave friend.

If they were to have a boy, they would name him Wallace, in memory of their favorite red head.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

_Elsewhere on the Watchtower_

Karin was dressed as Moriko with her hood and mask down, as she stared at Nightwing in disbelief, "You're-you're quitting The Team?" she asked surprised.

"Not quitting," Nightwing assured, "I just need some time off. You, me, Kaldur and...Wally. We all founded this team. Without him," he couldn't even finish.

Karin nodded in understanding and gave a huge look of guilt. "Dick-kun I...What I said about you being worse than Batman. I was really upset and I didn't mean."

"You did," Nightwing interrupted, "And you were right. I was worse than him for what I did...It was such a dick move."

Karin snorted at his chosen words, "You just couldn't help yourself with that one, could you?" she asked amused, as they both laughed. A few moments after calming down, Karin wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, my favorite little hacker," she told her friend who held her back.

"You too, Karin" he said as he let her go and went to tell Aqualad his plans.

Karin turned and saw Artemis standing nearby, dressed now in her Tigress outfit. "How are you?" she asked once she walked over her friend, not knowing what else to say. 'What can you say when someone lost the love of their life?'

"I've been better," Artemis admitted, as they both walked over to the memorial that was now put in the Watchtower to replace the one lost in The Cave.

Bart stood in front of the memorial they held for Kid Flash.

The protégé name that Bart now carried.

"You look good," Artemis complimented Bart in his Kid Flash outfit.

Bart wasn't as convinced, "Really? Cause I feel like a fraud."

"Don't be," Artemis assured him, "Wally would be proud of you."

Karin nodded in agreement, "I know I am," she said making Bart smile.

The speedster looked at Artemis is outfit, "What's with the Tigress get up?"

Artemis lifted her Tigress mask and placed it on her face, "Artemis was Wally's partner...I need some distance. So we'll see how Tigress does."

"As a hero?" Bart questioned.

"As a blond," the former archer joked, before looking at the Kid Flash memorial one more time and leaving Karin and Bart alone.

Karin looked up at the Kid Flash memorial and sighed, "Do you know what Wally-kun's nickname for me was?"

Bart shook his head no.

"'Pretty Eyes,'" she answered, "Ever since the day we met, he called me that. He said it suited me because of my amber eyes," Karin looked back at Bart knowingly and leaned forward to look him right in the eyes. "You have green eyes, but if you look real close...You see a little bit of that exact same amber."

Bart gave a sheepish look, knowing that she figured out the truth.

Karin had so many questions for the speedster, but knew that knowing too much about the future could be dangerous.

However, there was one question Karin desperately wanted him to answer, "Bar-chan, what's your mother's name?" she asked softly.

Bart gave a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Out of all the questions you could have asked, that was the one I'd hoped you would avoid."

"Please," Karin begged, really wanting to know.

Bart sighed, since he'd never been able to hide anything from Karin in any timeline. "Her name's...Izayoi."

Karin's breath had hitched at the name.

Her middle name.

The name of the grandmother she never met.

...Her future daughter's name.

"Izayoi...Kent," Bart concluded.

Karin's heart pounded ten times faster after hearing the last name.

"But her nick name was Izzy," Bart continued to ramble nervously and quickly, "I know Gramps liked calling her that anyway. But I'm not sure if he was the one to start it. Then again, I suppose maybe it was me who started it, since I just told you about it. And you're."

Karin placed a finger over his mouth to shush him just in case he revealed too much. "No more spoilers, Bar-chan. We don't want to feel the mode."

Bart chuckled, still finding it funny to hear her speak young future lingo. It felt so good to finally tell Karin why he felt closer to her more than anyone else on The Team. Karin had literally been there all his life. Bart may have inherited his father's ability of super speed, but he did get a little bit of abnormal strength from his mother because of Karin and his other grandfather, Conner.

Karin leaned forward and kissed the speedsters check, "I love you, Bar-chan."

"Love you too, Grams," Bart said softy, not wanting others to overhear. "Umm, please don't tell my other Gramps about any of this. I don't want him to act all weird around me or anything."

She nodded, "It's our secret, Bar-chan," Karin promised.

"What secret?" Conner asked when he walked up to the both of them.

Karin looked at him adoringly, "Nothing, Kon-El."

Bart, Kid Flash, decided this would be a good time to leave. Not wanting to watch his grandparents be all lovey dovey with each other.

Karin continued looking at Conner lovingly, making him smile at her but still raise a brow in curiosity, "What?"

She shrugged, "Just thinking about how much I love you," Karin answered before kissing him sweetly on the lips. It was only meant to last a moment but after hearing what Bart had told her, she couldn't help but deepen the kiss, which Conner responded to just as fiercely.

'Izayoi Kent,' Karin thought as she kissed the love of her life and tucked the name away in her mind, ready to pull it out when the time was right.

And Karin couldn't wait for it to come.

If she had learned anything from this year, and after losing Wally, it was that life was short. It made Karin realize that she wanted to share her future with Conner. 'All Super-Stud has to do is ask me, and I'm his,' Karin admitted to herself.

Conner moaned lightly as his girlfriend pulled back from their kiss, "I'll help save the world everyday if you'll act like that," he teased, making her giggle. "Hey Karin, after our next mission is over, let's go out."

Karin nodded, "Sure. What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"I was thinking about a picnic on the beach," Conner suggested.

Karin's eyes widened in delight, "I'd love that."

Conner gave a secret smile, hoping that she'll love the date even more when he asks her to marry him afterwards.

"_Team report to the Mission Area,"_ Batman announced on the Watchtower intercom.

The Boy of Steel groaned with fake annoyance, making Karin giggle. She leaned up to kiss him one more time before she put on her hood and mask, "Duty calls," he stated.

Karin nodded as she put up her and straightened up her mask. Before she met up with the others, Karin glanced over to the window to stare at Earth below her.

Everything that has had happen in Karin's life had driven her to be here.

From her mother marrying Martian Manhunter, to becoming her mother's sidekick, meeting Conner and the others, to becoming a member of The Team.

There were good times along with the bad in the past, and there would most likely be more in the future.

There will be challenges that seemed formidable and unwinnable. But with her friends and loved ones at her side, Karin was never going to give up. She wanted to make a difference in the world, and help the innocent people.

Karin lightly touched the Tetsusaiga that remained on her back. Her trusted weapon that will always help her protect those she cares for and those who were too weak to protect themselves. And to do what was right in the name of justice.

Because that is what it means to be a hero.

The End

**Oh how I wish that someday that the creators of Young Justice will pick up where they left off on season two. But one can only dream. *insert dramatic sigh here***

**I would like to give a finally and huge 'Thank You' to all of you for reading and supporting me though out this fanfic. I couldn't have done it without you. **

**Just so people know, LucarioMaster41 asked me if he/she could post this fic on 'wattpad,' which I gave him/her permission to do. So if you see this fic on that website: It's all otay!**

**Keep a look out for my next fanfic which is an Inuyasha story, that's NOT a crossover, with an Inuyasha and Kagome paring. (I know, the idea shocked me too. *snicker*) See my profile for more details if you're interested. **

**Hope to See You Soon My Readers**


End file.
